Storm Chaser
by BearSent176
Summary: And we're back! Kim and Felix square off, Shego and Drakken catch up with Betty, with Sam convalescing, and Ron's still bouncing around high over the Pacific...Chapter 34's up.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to another tale from the combined forces in literary adventures of Sentinel103 and CajunBear73, known to many of you as BearSent176. The adventure is if we keep our sanity while bringing another tale to our Kim and Ron fans to read while we plug along with other things to do in the world. But we digress.**

**Here for your entertainment is a tale that starts in the months after Graduation; Kim's in College in England, Ron's back home doing, well you'll see. How things go from there is for you to read about starting with this short chapter. A bumpy road ahead for our two favorite heroes as you will soon see, with pride, fear, mental issues and inevitability all rolled into one little tale (hopefully not 50 or chapters…)**

**Updates with this tale will be sporadic, as real life, other tales and just general stuff allows.**

**Now the disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters depicted within are the property of the Disney Corporation; all Larry and I are doing is borrowing them pro-bono for your entertainment and our little spins of literary whimsy. Those you don't remember from the program are our creations unless we say otherwise.  
><strong>

**Now one little caveat before you start reading this one…There's more than one way to interpret the 'Title' of this tale. Remember that as you go through to the end.**

Storm Chaser

Prologue

"Mom…there's something wrong with me.", Kim Possible's voice hitched as she spoke to her mother over the Kimmunicator.

"What do you mean honey?", Anne asked her nervously stammering daughter.

"I'm having dreams…ferociously bad dreams…since graduation and they've been getting worse. It's getting so that I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Trying to reassure her daughter, "It's no wonder Kimmie; you were almost taken by those…_things_. It would be normal to feel that way. If it hadn't been for your Father and Shego coming to get you…."

"Mom…Daddy didn't go with Shego to get me…Sigh Ronnie did…And he asked me not to say anything."

"And I'm just hearing this _now_?", Anne said incredulously, "Why didn't your Father say anything about that to me? And why didn't _you_ until now?"

"I made a promise to Ron after this all ended…and he also told me the 'Shego and me kicking the aliens' butts story' too. And I saw him saying to something to Daddy right after we finished with the ceremony…..Ron was glowing blue just like he was when he killed Warmonga and Warhok, but Daddy never said anything about it to me afterward.", Kim expelled a frustrated breath as she recounted something to her Mother which went against 'common knowledge' of that day.

"I mean, I never saw Ron _actually_ take on Warhok and Warmonga…just at the very end...when he tossed them into their ship up in the sky. The rest comes to me at night…in bits and pieces…when I'm sleeping.", Kim shakily explained.

A bit overwhelmed over what Kim was talking about, Anne interjected on what was, to her, a crucial point, "Well, maybe Ron had his reasons for what he wanted us to know, but like I said honey it was a very traumatic thing that happened…."

"Not for _me_ Mom, remember I'm _Kim_ _Possible_ the girl who can do _anything_.", Kim reminded her Mother of how most of the rest of humanity saw the teen.

"Then what _is_ the problem honey?"

"I can't focus at all. When I sleep I dream about that day, but it becomes a nightmare where I _hear_ Warhok say he and Warmonga came to Earth _just_ to kill me…I _see_ Ron _killing_ those aliens instead of what the world was told…that Shego and me beat them and made them leave…and that they died when their failing ship crashed.", Kim said hollowly.

Now, firing off in rapid staccato, "But the difference is that it doesn't seem like this is one of my dreams…or nightmares, instead it's like someone else has placed that dream into my mind instead of my own dreams. And it's driving me crazy!"

Then her breathing rapid and shallow, "In my nightmare I can 'see' me being held up as a trophy…", now disjointed and frantic, "And..and..I can 'hear' them crowing about how the invasion's nothing more than a ruse…just for the purpose of killing me and hanging my spine on a wall…Then I 'see' me being tossed aside…and..Ron takes them on…and he beats them… and..and…he tosses them into their spaceship, killing them…In the 'explosion', I wake up curled up in a corner covered in cold sweat…crying my eyes out.", hysteria now pouring through the connection.

Anne, torn between reacting to this new information from that day, and comforting her daughter, cut in, "Kimmie, it's…normal..to dream about things like this, it _was_ a very traumatic event for you. You almost _died_ that day."

"Yeah, but I was unable to beat them..and..I..almost had my spine ripped out and…and..mounted for Warmonga's trophy case…Mom..I almost _died_…", Kim's voice trailed off in despair. "And I was unable to do anything about it..Me Mom, someone who wasn't what Ronnie always saw in me, the girl who could do _anything_.", before she started crying again.

Now wailing pitifully, "I couldn't do _anything_!", sobbing uncontrollably for a few minutes.

Cautiously, as Kim's sobs subsided, "Kimmie, do you want me to bring you back home? I can have Ronald come and get you in the Sloth.", Anne asked her daughter.

Hysterical, "No!...No don't tell Ron! You can't tell him, Mom! He was so amped about me going and chasing my dreams, he'll see his girlfriend as being weak, a failure. I can't come home to him that way. He'll see me as less than what I've always been in his eyes.", Kim panted, "The best guy in the world needs a fitting girlfriend…. He wants me to succeed Mom.. And I can't fail Mom, I just can't."

"Get a hold of yourself honey; I don't think that Ronald would ever think of you that way."

"I'm trying Mom, I'm really trying..But I need to be what Ron sees in me, so I'm doing something I've almost never done..I'm getting help.", the voice whimpered weakly on the other end, "I'm going to meet with a counselor this week, I'll let you know what she says, but promise me that Ronnie won't find out…Please."

Sigh, "Alright Kim it's against my better judgment, but I'm going to tell your Father about all of this, or I'm coming over there myself. And **I** **will** bring you home.", Anne threatened.

"I promise, but make sure that Ron doesn't ever find out. He can't see me this way.", her sobs starting to break through her failing resolve.

"Ronald won't care, he loves you Kimmie.", Anne reminded her daughter again.

"I know he does, but he can't see me this way…it…it would just kill him, I wouldn't be his KP. I'll have failed him.", Kim desperately pleaded with her Mother.

"I…I promise but you'd better go see that counselor, or I **will** tell Ronald what is going on with you."

Hic, "Thanks Mom, I'll try to keep you updated. I'm sorry about not calling for a couple weeks…"

X

_A few minutes later:_

"So what do we do Anne? This is going to be rough, for all of us…But I feel we really should tell Ronald, it's only fair…."

"And take the chance that Kimmie would never trust us again?", Anne cut in, "She'd just put this in the same category of what that _Eric_,", she spit out with vehement revulsion, "did to her last year, and we'd lose what trust we've got with her in the process."

Looking thoughtfully at James, "Right now, Kim's in a very fragile state of mind. The full realization of what _almost_ happened to her at the hands of those Aliens, that in her mind she couldn't do anything about it, is coupled with nightmares _of_ the incident that she says _are_ _not_ hers! She's not in her right mind right now James and we've got to tread lightly here when it comes to Kimmie and trust."

After letting out a breath of air that sounds like it came from a released balloon, "As things are now, I'm really glad Kimmie decided to take down her Mission Website before she went off to England. It would have been hard enough for her to keep up with her studies if she had been running missions…But with this happening, she would have been a basket case way before she called us.", Anne said while tapping her foot anxiously.

Then resolutely, "It goes against my better judgment, but I say we _don't_ tell Ron. But I made her promise that if she doesn't get help over there, Ron and I are going to go and bring her home to get help here."

"I know Annie, she's my baby too; but that boy down the street is my Son too. We practically raised him so we at least owe him an explanation. Besides he idolizes the ground that Kimmie-cub walks on, doing this to him will devastate him."

"I know Jimmy; but for now I think its best that we not talk to Ronald or Kimmie's friends about any of this. If we do then the Stoppables will find out about our baby, and so will Ron. And there goes what trust we have with Kim.", Anne shook her head sadly, then sighed, "And I'm going to miss that little girl of theirs."

After thinking on what she had just said, Anne reconsidered, "Well maybe we can still see Hanna….."

"Can _we_?", James asked, "Annie, if we refuse to talk to them about Kimmie and _then_ we ask for time with Hanna, how's that going to play out? We'll look two-faced, so I think we should rule that out. We're going to be between a rock and a hard place, so for the duration we should just make a clean break with them. I mean there just isn't anything we can do right now."

"I see your point.", she conceded before plopping down on the sofa. "God I wish there was another way.", Anne said, hoping to hell that the relationship that her daughter and Ron had wasn't about to go down the tubes.

Then thinking back on when this started, "If you and that Shego woman hadn't gone up to that alien ship Kim could have been killed right away….", still finding it a bit farfetched that Ron had gone with the villainess instead of her rocket scientist Husband, much less everything else Kim told her about her boyfriend and his handling of those two giant aliens that day.

"Annie, I didn't go with Shego to rescue Kimmie-cub. Ronald did. In all the jumble of my memory of that day, that much I can piece together."

"What? Then…Kimmie _isn't_ imagining things from that day?", Anne said as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place. "From what I can tell she's conflicted with knowing events that _aren't_ as reported to the entire world, not to mention the mental trauma she's undergoing from those space savages nearly _ripping_ her spine _out_ for their _trophy case_.", she bit out at the end.

Turning to James, "She mentioned something about Ronald going into space and not you…James, what really happened that day?"

"Annie I just don't know. I mean I _remember_ going into space with the green woman…..but I can't remember any specific details from the incident.", his closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "I mean you _should_ have memories about something like that, shouldn't you?", he said somewhat distractedly.

Then facing Anne, he said in earnest, "I've always wanted to go there, you know, into space…and now…I had my shot and it was to save Kimmie-cub. Ronald even told me how proud he was of me too.", his voice fading as his eyes glazed over slightly.

Then in realization, "Come to think of it Ronald was wearing a space suit just like Shego was…If I had gone to space why wasn't I wearing one?"

XXX

"Wade can you put me through to KP?", Ron asked, then in a lower voice, "I haven't talked to her in weeks. I need to hear her voice."

"Ron her Kimmunicator doesn't seem to be on, and I don't know why either. It has to be totally malfunctioning not to be sending any information to my computer or the batteries had to have been removed.", the genius informed Ron. "And Kim told me to hold off from trying to contact her by hacking into anything like I used to over here. She said something about the English might not appreciate that, or something."

"Yeah, I can see that being a problem for them, but anyway, are you sure she's alright?"

"As far as I can tell from the lack of reports about her over there.", Wade said as Ron heard what sounded like furious typing coming from his friend's computer in the background while he talked, "I've also searched for any media information about Kim, red heads or anything else that describes her. So far there's nothing coming up so I guess we'll have to wait till she calls you." Now looking to another monitor, "There really isn't anything newsworthy from Oxford either."

"OK Wade, I'll go over to Mr. and Mrs. P's maybe they know what's going on."

"Good luck Ron."

"Yeah thanks."

XX

Two weeks later:

"Wade it's been way too long since I last heard from KP and that isn't right. Not only that, but the Possibles won't answer their phone or the door. Even Jim and Tim won't say anything to me and I just came across them coming home from school…..Nothing, it's like I don't exist.", Ron told Wade.

It was like some kind of 'wall' had been erected by the Possibles between him and them. Deep inside he was beginning to wonder if this was because of something _he_ had done wrong.

Wade thought for a moment, "Ron when Kim got to Oxford the media made a big deal about it…now there is nothing out there. It's like she just disappeared from the media's radar."

"Why would that be?"

"I don't know."

After a sudden thought, "Wade they can't resist Hanna, I'll bring her with me when I go over and talk to them.", Ron said.

"Well maybe…", Wade said, then sheepishly to his friend, "Just a minute Ron…something about this just doesn't add up." Then directly to him, "Did _you_ do anything to Kim?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Did you cheat on her?"

"Wade I would never do that…ever. I would kill myself if I had ever done anything like that to KP…She's my life.", Ron became a little angry at his friend's insinuation.

"OK, sorry to ask that of you and Kim, but I had to ask. She's my friend too." Wade replied defensively. "I mean if you didn't do anything like that, there's nothing to explain Kim not talking to you for so long. And it doesn't explain her completely shutting anyone else out in Middleton."

"I see your point, Wade, but I never have and never will cheat on Kim.", Ron replied quite strongly.

"I believe you Ron, I do.", Wade said. "Well I hope it goes well in your next attempt to visit with the Possibles. Good luck Ron."

"Yeah thanks, Wade. See you."

XXXX

We hope we've whetted your appetites for more, because there's definitely more to come for all of you who follow along.

And if you decide to do so, give us a review to tell us what you think, or if you've spotted something that should be attended to, let us know. We appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again and welcome back to those who've been here before. Another chapter from this one for your entertainment, and we hope to continue to entertain those of you who are reading this one.**

**A little more background of what happened back when it all fell apart for Kim and Ron…Some had questions about why things went the way they did, and maybe this will 'splain. Or you can tell us where we went wrong(?), or see if you agree.**

**But before we go on, the shout outs to the following for their Faves, Alerts and Reviews: readerjunkie, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, kaitlynchosenisme, Stomchaser90 (I'm tellin' ya, we had this name picked out way before you hit the site, honest… LOL! And thanks for the extras too.), pbow, ****soraXkairiXriku, JonX21, pattie103 (you any kin to Sentinel103, by any chance?...) and The Queen's Fabler. Thank you one and all. **

**Now, here's Chapter 1.**

Storm Chaser

1

_Yamanouchi, Japan, three years after Kim left Middleton:_

_(Your last mission was accomplished very well my friend. Not even the media knew there was something amiss.),_ Master Sensei told his protégé with pride.

_(Being unobserved is part of what we are about, is it not Master?)_

_(It is and you have learned it very well my friend.)_

_(Thank you Master, I can only try.)_

_(You have finally reached your goal Stoppable-sama. Now that you have all your training what do you plan to accomplish with your remaining time on the Earth?),_ Master Toshimiru Sensei inquired of his protégé in what was their weekly walk through the peaceful garden.

Dressed in a red and gold-trimmed robe which gave an appearance of agelessness, the Headmaster of Yamanouchi contrasted with the recently acquired blue and gold robe of his American student. Each robe displayed to all the status of their wearers as the younger enjoyed his rare weekly 'hour-long downtime' walk with his Sensei. Sensei's robe adorned with symbols of the school's founder, Ron's was mostly plain except for embroidery on the back depicting a sword wielding monkey standing on its hind legs.

The young American had changed; now his short blond hair was complimented with a short blond beard making him look older than his twenty-one years. A small scar ran across his forehead, crossing his right eyebrow as a reminder of the bottle that had been broken across his face to celebrate becoming a Master. Two massive scars on his chest in the shape of a giant '7' were hidden by the robe as were all the older ones he acquired over his young years.

Nodding slightly to Ron, Sensei said_, (The honor of you being my replacement is yours, my Student. In fact, the Kami demand it.)_

_(Master, I have given this much thought about my future. And as you know, with my limited abilities, I have been able to converse with the founder.)_

_(I do know,)_, turning his head to his Student,_ (It is good and in time I hope that you are able to share some of these conversations with our advanced students.)_

_(I will attempt Master, but the difficulty is much greater than trying by myself. If I can get the time to ponder with a few advanced students, I will try.)_

_(Good I hope to hear reports of your attempt.)_, Sensei said. Then nodding to the pink rodent perched on Ron's shoulder,_ (Now I see Rufus-san is not getting around as well as he once did. Is he well?), _Sensei asked, assured the young man would share his thoughts on the subject.

_(He is aging Master, he misses several of his old friends and it affects his wellbeing. Rufus knows his place in the whole scheme of things and that his time is short, so he lives his remaining days in contentment knowing he did his best. The accolades he receives he accepts gracefully.)_, Ron said with pride for his mole rat companion.

Then frowning slightly,_ (But, as you well remember he was as devastated as I was of the events that guided me here…But he helped me recover and I am forever in his debt. I wish I could do more, but he will accept nothing in gratitude for his selflessness.)_

_(Indeed he has been a true hero and great friend. It will sadden me when he embraces his reward.)_, Sensei said with poignant reverence.

_(As it will for me Master, I still think that he has a few good years left and I will try to make him as comfortable as I can.)_, Ron said gratefully.

_(Also as it should be, Stoppable-sama.)_, Sensei agreed. Then, _(Is there anything Rufus-san needs or wants?)_

_(Nothing more than he already has Sensei..But Rufus misses __**her**__ and our friends, too. In spite of that burden he bore, he saved me from the chasm I was falling into, and for that I am forever his friend.)_, Ron replied in gratitude as he looked to Rufus with a gentle smile.

Brightening, _(And with the upcoming visit, Hanna will be so happy to see him again.)_, Ron happily remembered.

Sensei also looked to Rufus, _(But my heart saddens as I see the joy begin to fade from our friend's eyes. May he live much longer still.)_

_(Rufus knows that he has had the life and the glory that few have achieved; that he has made friends and influenced people around the world. When he passes to the next plane it will indeed be a sad day for me.),_ Ron said as he reached up and rubbed the pink mole rat's head affectionately, _(We are taking bets on what kind of cheese is there.)_

Sensei chuckled lightly, _(I would expect no less of you or Rufus-san.)_, also looking fondly to Ron's companion._ (He will have a place of honor within Yamanouchi Stoppable-sama, that I promise you and him.)_

Bowing as best he could with Rufus on his shoulder, _(Thank you Sensei, this means more to me than you could imagine. As things are now, I wasn't sure where Rufus would rest when his day came.)_

Returning the bow, _(It is as it should be, Stoppable-sama. Come let us continue our walk, there are other things for us to discuss.)_

A few moments later, Sensei sighed, _(Stoppable-sama, what of your nightmares now?), _remembering the events which lead to his Pupil's travels to Yamanouchi.

Pausing to consider the question, _(They have lost their intensity as the years passed, so I believe I can function at what is considered 'normal' for me, but I believe that if Kim Possible had been a part of my life then, I would have healed sooner than I have…But that is in the past, there is nothing more to look back upon with her.)_, he said with an edge to his melancholy.

Sensei stopped his walk_, (Miss Possible may have had troubles of her own we knew nothing of Stoppable-sama, and it is not our way to condemn people for circumstances which are out of their control.)_

Ron considered this, and to change the subject, decided to speak about his future. _(Master, though it comforted my soul, I do not wish to live here on the sacred mountain forever. Maybe it is what is best for you and the other students of Yamanouchi, but I know I must find another path. I've felt that mine, though its first steps were taken on this sacred mountain, lay elsewhere than on this summit.)_

Continuing to avoid Sensei's direct questioning about a painful chapter of his life, _(I know that I must return on occasion to refresh my training, so I will still have ties to this place of my growth and development.)_

Then with a tease at Sensei's line of query, _(There is room for only so many world saving heroes or even ninjas….if there ever were such a thing),_ Ron chuckled, using the cover provided in the garden to deny prying eyes and ears, as he spoke vaguely of his plans.

Smiling hopefully, _(Then you __**are**__ planning on finding her again?), _Sensei asked the young man he had come to know quite well in the years since his exposure to the Monkey Idols; even so far as to become a friend to the young blond as well as his mentor and Sensei.

Reminiscing, he remembered being saddened by the turn of events those three short years ago when Ron arrived at Yamanouchi a sad and broken boy; the spark that he always seemed to have within him all but snuffed out.

In the intervening months, of gentle guidance, intense training and persistent soul-searching, his young pupil once again regained his spark and humor, and blossomed like no one the aged Master of the Mystical and Ninja Arts had ever seen in all his years.

Steeled by the intense training he received and the experience he acquired, Ron turned into the Ninja Yamanouchi always turned to when the odds were slim for Alumni in the field, an extraction called for in dire circumstances, some dignitary needed absolutely solid protection from persistent adversaries, if there was a need to send a message, or if called for as a last resort: removal of a threat.

In short, the former buffoon was someone that the Nation of Japan clandestinely counted on when they surreptitiously turned to Yamanouchi for help when things were hopeless. Such were the responsibilities of the Monkey Master and the Chosen One.

Sometimes when Sensei thought about it, Ron's journey from then to now was almost insurmountable for his young charge; given the lack of guidance and nurturing he received growing up, his best friend and her family, notwithstanding. When he lost that buttress of emotional support he was literally, cut off at the knees.

_Three years earlier:_

'_Mannnn Kim hasn't talked to me in almost three months, and her folks won't even meet with me to tell me __**why**__ she won't even talk to me either…Kim's shut off any way of contacting her..Even Wade can't contact her'_ Ron was nearly pulling his hair out. _'Maybe the Drs. P will talk to me if I visit them with Hanna.'_

He was nearly frantic at hearing nothing from his girlfriend since she got settled at school in England. It was like she dropped off the face of the planet, as far as he was concerned.

Checking to see if she needed changing and noting that problem hadn't arisen, Ron called out, "Mom, I'm gonna take Hanna go to Kim's house again, maybe her folks will talk to me this time."

"OK dear, but don't be too long dinner will be ready in less than an hour."

"Yes Ma'am."

The blond teen carried his raven haired Sister over the home that he practically grew up in. Noting both cars in the driveway Ron knocked on the front door. There was no answer. This time he rang the doorbell, which he could hear ringing through the door. He also could hear people moving inside, but no one came to let him in, much less check to see who was there. After five minutes of ringing and knocking, no one came to the door, or windows.

Shocked at being shunned like this, Ron looked to his sister in his arms, "I guess they don't want to see me anymore Hanna. I get the message and won't bother them anymore either."

Then turning away from a house that no longer seemed to hold any welcome for him, in a quavering voice he said to Hanna, "Come on lets go home, I gotta talk to someone, maybe they can help me.", nearly breaking down while quietly carrying the child back home.

Wide-eyed, the little Asian child held on for dear life, as if she realized the decision her brother had come to, and what the repercussions would be for so many, for so long.

X

Later that night the boy who, only a handful of months ago, had defeated a pair of aliens bent on conquering a world and murdering a loved one, sat on his bed, alone and broken. Reaching to a night table he slid a drawer open and pulled out a phone that was unusual by design and purpose.

This phone had only one button, to power on and off, and its keypad was like none that had ever been seen in the world except by certain few. Nowhere on the device were any symbols or marks to discern a way to use the phone, and truth be known, there were no instructions accompanying the device either.

Ron sighed, then pushed the button which energized the phone and then he waited until it booted up. After taking a deep breath, he pressed his left thumb on the pad.

"Hello Stoppable-san. How may we be of assistance?", a voice asked in greeting.

"I wish to speak with Sensei, my need is great…It is time.", the blond replied using the code exactly as he had been taught.

There was a pause and a deep, soothing voice came on. "Stoppable-san very shortly there will be tickets at the counter of JAL airlines reserving a seat on a flight leaving Middleton late tonight."

"Thank you Master…"

After ending this call, Ron dialed another number on his regular cell phone, "Hey Felix, how are you doing tonight?", Ron asked his best guy friend.

"Not bad Ron, Zita and I are going out on a date in a few. What's going on with you?"

"Uh not much, but just to give you a heads up, I'm going out of town for a while and wanted to let you know about that."

"Out of town? Are you going to see Kim? I know you've missed her since she went off to England."

"Uh no Fel, I'm sorta going on vacation and I'll be out of touch for a while."

"Ron, are you alright?", Felix asked in concern for his best friend.

Sigh, "Yeah just peachy, I uh called to let you know that I won't be calling for a little while because of where I'm going. But anyway have a good time on the date buddy; say hi to Zita for me."

"Sure, see ya.", the wheelchair bound young man told his best friend.

"Yeah you too.", Ron replied then shut off his phone and removed the battery. _'See ya someday buddy…maybe. Have a good life.'_

X

_Three hours later, at the Middleton, airport:_

"Mom, I'll be fine. I have friends there, they'll help me.", Ron said to his parents as looked up from the tickets in his hand.

"When will you be home honey?", Barb asked, not having a good feeling about this.

"I don't know Mom, but I'll be in contact. Don't worry about me. Dad, you keep the funds under your control, right now I have no idea what's going on and I don't need the distraction of having that on my mind."

"Sure Son, take care of yourself, just let us know how you're doing.", Dean advised his Son.

"Brudder.", Hanna muttered holding out her hands from her Mother's arms.

"Yeah brudder, that's me. Buffoon, loser and brudder.", he said softly. "Sis you have to take care of Mom and Dad, me and Rufus gotta go somewhere and figure some stuff out.", Ron told his Sister as he took her from Barb and held her until tears began to fall from his face not knowing if he'd ever see the child again.

"**Last Call JAL Flight 1473 Middleton to Tokyo Gate A twenty-three**.", a voice announced over the PA.

"Listen Sis you go back with Mom. Guys I'll call when I get the chance, I promise.", Ron half smiled as he turned and picked up the only bag he had with him.

Ron stopped for a moment, turned back, reached to his neck and pulled a chain over his head and handed it to his Father, "Uh Dad would you do me a favor and make sure this gets back to KP….I guess I really don't need it anymore."

"Don't you want to keep the Star Son?"

"Better not, it's safer here anyway. Thanks Dad for everything…Mom.", he reached to hug her and Dean along with Hanna, "I'll see you guys take care."

Releasing his family from the hug, he turned and walked up the tunnel to his flight.

X

Later that night, two men slipped into the airport security, and after scanning through the day's tapes, they found what they were looking for. After making sure there were no backups of the tape, they took their prize with them, leaving no trace of having been there.

Fifteen minutes later they slipped into the JAL office and removed 'certain' documents from their filing cabinets.

_Back to the present:_

Sigh,_ (I am certain that relationship is now over, Sensei. Kimberly Anne made it abundantly clear by the time I left Middleton that she wanted no more to do with me…For reasons known only to her and her family, she decided to cut me out of her life. Shortly thereafter her family also had nothing to do with me when I attempted to speak with them about her.),_ Ron said sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Stopping to remember the painful event from his recent past, _(She didn't return home while I was in Middleton, and I was never able to talk to her by phone or Kimmunicator…Nothing..It's as if I didn't exist to her, as if she had found someone more worthy for her than this sad example of a romantic interest…. Apparently she must have found a man she was more interested in, who was more worthy of her, when she started school there, and decided to avoid me to spare my feelings.)_

Taking a breath that he slowly released, _(When I finally got it through my thick skull that she probably would not return to Middleton if I was there…I…I decided that I would not be the reason she was kept from her friends, so I decided to do something positive with my life, I came here.)_

Turning to Sensei, _(If you remember that was a main reason I returned to Yamanouchi; that and neither Kim nor her parents wanted to talk to me. I understand them supporting their daughter, but their actions hurt more than they could have realized.),_ Ronald Stoppable explained with a pained frown.

_(Still you should have made arrangements to go to England to see for her yourself, you have the funds. At the time your Wade Load could still have gotten you a ride and then you would be sure.)_, Sensei offered helpfully.

Sigh_ (Master that is in the past and by then it most likely would have been a waste of my time, and potentially a point of embarrassment for Kim and/or me. I probably would have found her with her current boyfriend and put her in a position of defending herself to a former boyfriend she cast off as unworthy. Someone even unworthy of breaking things off with while in the presence of someone who may have been blameless in this.)_, Ron countered.

_(Even if I was to try to win her back, what could I have done? Plead with her, begged her? Bought her affections? No. That would have been a fool's errand.),_ looking chagrinned, _(And we both know I've been the fool longer than I care to remember. But I couldn't have done that in the hopes of winning her back once she'd made up her mind about me. The price of her returning to me would have been Fool's Gold at best, a hollow victory for me and a dishonest life for the both of us at best.)_

Looking calmly, yet still a little unsettled, _(No, I couldn't do that, in the time she spent away from me she finally decided that the fool was not worth her time, nor merited consideration as a romantic interest for her. I will respect her wishes and no longer will I intrude on her life. She's made her decision, and so have I.)_

Then bowing to Sensei,_ (And I am eternally grateful that Yamanouchi respected her privacy and didn't shadow her current circumstances, no matter how painful they could have been for either of us.)_

Bowing in return, _(It is as you wished, so we could do no more, unless it brought dishonor to Yamanouchi.)_, Sensei replied.

Then continuing, _(So what will you do now that you've come to this decision?)_, Sensei asked, taking in all his greatest pupil had explained to him. Well aware of all the circumstances which lead to Stoppable's return to Yamanouchi, but had yet heard Ron sum it up as succinctly as he had done here.

_(For now I plan to stay in Japan for my Bachelor's Degree in Meteorological Science. I have already taken the entrance exam and have been accepted for classes at a college when Yamanouchi decides to release me from my daily obligations and responsibilities.)_

_(Yes I understand Stoppable-sama, but are you sure this is what you want to do with your life?)_

_(Yes Sensei, I do. And while I will be out of the loop so to speak for the next few years I will still be able to maintain my obligations to Yamanouchi, especially while on vacation and during school holidays. Since I no longer have any need or desire to return to my former home, living in Japan makes it much easier to do all of this. Besides I doubt if anyone back in Middleton even remembers me.), _Ron said, his face showing no emotion.

_(But your talent in cooking….)_

_(Is but a hobby Master nothing more. If I had to make a living at it I would tire of the repetition of making the dishes I love and lose my creativity. Not only that, but anyone who remembers me thinks that cooking is my only 'talent' and may use this to locate me, and that is something I would not appreciate. This way I can stay 'off the grid', from even the most determined of scans to learn of my whereabouts…Not that anyone __**would**__ be inquiring about me after all this time.)_, Ron explained.

_(What made you wish to take this course of study or travel the route you are about to take?)_, Sensei asked, curious of Ron's new professional path.

_(What is more powerful on the Earth, except for the Almighty, then the Earth itself? Maybe from taking this course of study I can help save some lives someday, as I did once before when I was the sidekick to a true hero. Who would suspect a Monkey powered ninja as a mild mannered man of science?), as _Ron looked skyward_. (And no one I ever knew, outside of a certain few of Yamanouchi, would think to look for me there, either.)_

_(Excellent answer, when do you plan to leave?)_

_(I am due to enter the final level of Mastery in the private ceremony in three weeks. Once that is done I will pack my bags and leave for Sapporo after a two week vacation with the family. Then they have to return to Norway,), _Ron paused_, (and I will once again assume the role of the monkey.)_

_(Sapporo, why there?)_

_(Master Inugi secured my invitation to study there and my private test for admittance at Hokkaido University. Since you still require secrecy for your assets I thought it would be better for the time being to go there than to go to a college back to the States. At this time I wish to remain under the radar, and it will be much easier here in Japan than in the States.), _Ron said in explanation of his absences over the past month.

_(I have already tested out of several mathematics and science courses as well as some of the normal classes that are taught since Yamanouchi has pushed my education further than I ever thought possible. From this I hope to bypass at least a year of college courses.)_

_(Ah I remember Naguti-san; he was a graduate of that curriculum there and he has very fond memories of that campus. It is not an elite University but it is a good one.),_ Sensei smiled behind his mustache but cautioned_, (Still the name Ronald Stoppable is still remembered among certain people and agencies around the world, this must be addressed if you are to remain in the shadows.)_

_(Truthfully I hadn't thought of that.)_, Ron said in concentration. _(I see my plans have to be slightly revised, but after I finish I plan to transfer and go after my PhD in the States.)_, looking conspiratorially at Sensei,_ (But I can see that I may need the help of some resources to aid me in restructuring my application at Hokkaido.)_

_(I am sure that Yamanouchi's facilities would be a welcome resource to aid in your family name disappearing from public purview. After all we are a ninja school.),_ Sensei snorted.

_(A secret ninja school.),_ Ron corrected as he began to chuckle.

Then continuing his explanation of his plans, _(So four more years before I return to the States should be enough time for Ronald 'buffoon' Stoppable to disappear even from the minds of his friends.), _the blond mused_, (I highly doubt after all that time, if anyone would recognize me even if we bumped shoulders on the street.)_

Taking Ron from his current track of thought, _(Remember young master…entropy. There is one chance for all our hopes for everything to be in order.)_, Sensei baited his next discussion with his most capable adversary in philosophical debate.

_(Are we going to discuss chaos theory or string theory? You know that I think those concepts are too simple. Why do things have to happen to come out the way they are? Does time only move forward or does it move in all directions? I must meditate on this too.)_

Ron mused as he fell silent_, 'What a trip. The old Ron Stoppable would only have thought of where his next Naco was coming from.'_

XX

_Tokyo, Japan: days later._

"Mom, Dad, Sis! How are you guys?", Ron Stoppable said as he hugged his parents and Hanna at the Arrivals Gate, "How was your flight?"

"Long Ronald.", Dean chuckled, "And your sister kept us busy for the first few hours until she got bored and _finally_ fell asleep."

"Well I hoped until she crashed she wasn't trying to run around on the airliner's ceiling. That would have been kind of hard to explain to the Flight Attendants.", he said with a laugh.

Then seriously to his parents, "That was an interesting name you used to travel under, do you guys think I can borrow it? I wanna stay under the radar from now on and my instructor here informed me that my last name is known too well to too many people.", Ron explained, "This way I can go on with my life and not be bothered by repeated questions about my past, something I've closed the book on. Otherwise I'd get no peace from something I've moved on from."

"It's your Mother's Maiden name, but with a slightly different spelling so I don't see why not. We can send you the papers."

"There is no need of that. I can take care of that from this end.", Ron smiled turning to his Sister who looked to be bursting at the seams, "Would you like to look after Rufus for me Hanna?"

"Yeah I would! Come on Rufus!" With a squeak the pink rodent climbed from Ron's pocket and jumped into the young girl's hands "You guys know I'm hyperactive, so that was a long time to be cooped up in that plane.", the four year old Hanna defended herself, her manner of speaking much better then when Ron left to complete his training.

"You're right about that Sis…..", Ron said, then paused, "Well maybe _I_ should have flown to Oslo instead for vacation….You know since I'm done here, but right now it was better this way so I could keep my name out of the public eye, even if it was for traveling on a commercial airline.", he shrugged.

"And I know you've just come off a long flight, but I thought I should tell you as soon as possible that I was thinking of staying in Japan and going to college here to find a degree field which I think I could make a career of.", Ron told them as they walked back to the main concourse and the waiting car.

Barbara looked at her Son with a discerning eye at her much taller and more filled out son, "It still hurts doesn't it?"

Sighing, "Mom that was a long time ago, besides I like it here; I'm used to the language and customs now and I've even been accepted at a good school here and I am good enough that I don't have to take English spoken classes.", Ron said to his Mom.

"I've found what I need, and all I hope for is that she found what she needed too. Since she cut me off and her parents did likewise, I'll never know what was lacking in our lives together. And with my new path set, neither of us may ever discuss what the problems were between us….At least I won't be looking in that direction.", the blond young man informed his parents and his very quiet, for the rare moment, sister.

"I know honey; that's why we left too. That way they'd never have to worry about us coming by at inopportune moments.", Barb reached out for her now grownup Son.

"So where are we going this time?", Dean asked, in order to break up this pity fest, "Since this is our third visit.." "And only one from you in three years.", his Mom interrupted with a guilt nudge to Ron of the 'travel imbalance'. "We'd once again like to see some different sights of the country."

"I think we'd go to Osaka, then up north.", Ron informed his parents, "it's not far from Kobe, Nara, Kyoto and Kaeru. Among other things, Kobe has the longest suspension bridge in the world, and they have a lot of things there to see, too."

"Why do you want to go there Ronald?", Dean inquired.

"Just a different place to go, that's all, then after that we'll go to Sapporo where I'm planning on going to college.", Ron explained, "I already have the train tickets."

Barb smiled, "Sure why not, it sounds like fun. After the really hectic schedule I've had the last six months at the corporation, I need to relax." Then with a little sarcasm directed at her husband, "Of course Dean can _always_ work from home."

"Now dear, let's not get into that. You took the promotion and it got us away from Middleton. Anne and James just drifted away from us since Ron and Kim…..", he looked over at his Son seeing him stiffen, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it guys, I've grown up a little since then."

"A little? Son, you are a grown man! You've lost all your baby fat, and as nice as you've turned out I'm sure that it won't be very hard to find a girl before too long."

"Yeah maybe I guess, at least I've grown into the hands, ears and feet.", the blond young man told his Father as they made to exit to the baggage claim to the waiting car, "But I think I'll have the freckles forever." The three older Stoppables laughed at that.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet Ron?", the ever-inquisitive and precocious (in other words, a very pesky little sister…) Hanna Stoppable asked, then saw him shudder at the question.

"I uh dated a little with a girl Sis, but we really didn't have that much in common, so we broke up,", grimacing, "but since then she met a really cool guy. In fact they're getting married next month.", Ron's trademark grin made its appearance, brightening up everyone's day as they reached the car.

What he was not telling them was why it didn't work out or who was involved, "So I'm afraid Hanna is your chance to get grandkids; sorry.", he said to his parents. "Good luck little intruder, I'll try to be a good Uncle."

Hanna stuck her tongue out in return.

"So you are thumbing your nose at Jewish tradition Ronald?", Barb asked in matronly despondency.

"I'm not going to lie about my life any more than I have, Mom. If the Stoppable name is to go on, Cousin Ruth's boy had better suck it up, because I've decided to live life as a permanent bachelor."

Deciding to step in and break up the discussion before it got worse, "That's a big car.", Dean approved.

Ron smiled, "For over here yeah, but it's still gonna be a little crowded."

As the family got into the large automobile, "Hey Hiro, Yori, you remember my folks? Barb, Dean and Hanna?", Ron reintroduced the family to his friends….The last visit was eight months ago. "Mom, Dad and Sis, again, this is Hirotaka and Yori."

"Are they coming with us?", Hanna asked, looking curiously at them, for some reason feeling some sort of connection to the two; a stronger feeling with Yori than Hirotaka.

"Maybe for the first part of your vacation here Hanna-san, but we have plans ourselves for the second week.", Yori replied then turned around quickly to not give away that she was more familiar with the child than just an acquaintance via her brother.

Ron, already in the know about it and was sworn to secrecy, added, "We'll get to see where they had the Winter Olympics and it's always nice and cool up there."

"I'll bet it's colder than a coal miner's behind in the winter.", Dean laughed.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hi honey, over here!", Anne called out as she caught sight of the auburn colored hair among the throng pouring out of the concourse.

"Mom! Dad! It's good to see you and to be home again.", Kim yelled while rushing up to them, then looking around while biting her lower lip, she pulled her much shorter hair out of eyes.

Misjudging his daughter's scanning of the vicinity James said to her, "The boys are enrolling at college for the semester this weekend, so they couldn't be here, Kimmie-cub."

"Oh, no worries, I thought someone else might be hiding around here.", Kim visibly wilted in disappointment, dropped her carryon luggage and reached out to hold onto her parents whom she hadn't laid eyes on in over three years.

Seeing the blank looks on their faces Kim said, "I meant Ron."

"Ronald? Honey we haven't seen him in three years. We carried out your request, to the letter so we know absolutely nothing about him anymore, much less where he is right now.", James explained as Kim's face paled, "In fact he dropped off the face of the planet without a word a couple months after you called us. And since you never asked anything about him since then we didn't bother you with this information."

"Oh.", Kim replied weakly, looking down as James picked up her bag and began to walk to baggage claim, "I uh, wanted to talk with him..T…to explain things." She looked up to him, "Is his Mom and Dad around?"

Anne continued, as Kim was distraught, "Dean and Barbara disappeared along with Hanna a few months after Ronald vanished. Since you told us of your situation and made us promise to keep it from them, we cut off all contact with the Stoppables to prevent against the possibility of accidently telling them about your situation, and it getting to Ron."

"Did you ever see Ron's cousin Ruth?", Kim asked hopefully.

"Oh you mean the one with the bad seed for a son?", Anne's eyes narrowed, remembering Ron's rant about the boy.

"Yeah his name is Shawn, and he drove Ron crazy until Ron became Zorpox.", Kim chuckled sadly at the memory of the day she met him and how Ron as Zorpox briefly tamed him, "Has anyone else been around? I mean they might know where Ron is."

"No honey; when you stop talking to people, they know how to take a hint…I heard some comments about you being all high and mighty and being too good for us locals now."

"I didn't mean it that way, I….I was just scared…during and after the breakdown, it was determined that a form of PTSD was involved too…I couldn't face anyone from home especially Ron, it would have killed him to see me that way. And the other people, they'd never understand. They all think it's easy.", the former teen hero told them lowly so others couldn't hear.

"I didn't mean to shut everybody out, but it was the only way I could cope.", Kim sniffed as she slowed.

"Kimmie-cub what happened to you could have happened to anyone. If you want my opinion Ronald would not have judged you harshly and would have supported you in every way he could.", James tried to reassure his troubled daughter and hopefully get her to relax, "Now how are you doing in college?", he tried to change the subject to something more pleasant for her.

"I had a rocky first year and had to drop out in my Michaelmas Term through the Trinity Term of my second year. Then I was able to talk to the Dean of Students and she really made a difference, but I'm making progress now.", she brightened up at the end. "And with all that drama behind me, it's good to be home again.", Kim sighed as they walked up to a very nice car which flashed its lights, "Mom, is that yours?"

"Yes honey, it is.", Anne said. "How?", asked a very surprised Kim.

"Well for some reason we didn't have to pay a dime for you to attend Oxford and the twins wanted to be a bit more independent and are paying their way by using the proceeds off some of their inventions…And we suddenly had some extra money lying around that wasn't being put to use for either of your educations…So we went and did something very nice for ourselves and we each got a new car.", Anne explained.

"Wait a minute! _You're_ not paying for my education? If you're not then who is and why didn't anybody tell me about this?"

At her parents' blank looks and shrugs, "I mean I never received any kind of bill and the school never bothered me for any money even when I had to flake on that whole first year. It's one of the most expensive Universities around….Come to think about it, I never even received any bill for my 'sessions'…Did you?", Kim asked in shock over what she and her parents just learned.

Looking to Anne, who shrugged, "I don't think we ever saw any paperwork about that either, Kimmie-cub.", James replied, "But never look a gift horse in the mouth I always say. The only thing that your Mother and I ever got was a letter from some law firm that had a form attached to it with a request for us to fill it out about where you were to be attending classes."

"We got this when you and Ronald were off on some mission; it looked to be on the up and up, so we didn't think twice about it. We even had our own legal beagles look it over and they decided it was ok too, so we filled it in and sent it off mid-spring of your senior year."

Then again to Anne, "We haven't seen that form or heard anything else since, right honey?"

"No we never did, originally we thought it was the University sending the form. But now that I think about it I suppose it's someone paying for your education as a gesture of saying thank you for helping them out.", Anne replied as they all piled in after putting Kim's things in the trunk.

"I didn't know _anything_ about this! So how can I say thanks to them for doing that for me?"

"If they wanted you to know who was covering the costs then they would have told you honey. I wouldn't worry about it.", Anne stated. "Just consider it a gift from someone who's grateful for all you've done for them."

"So Kimmie, what are you going to do over the summer? You never told us.", James asked as he turned around in his seat.

"GJ offered me an internship Dad. I've only seen a bit of the Agency from our… missions,", she choked up a little before gathering herself, "and since I'm interested in helping people like they do, and I have my life pretty much back in order, I thought that this would give me a chance to see if this is what I want to do…with my life…after college.", Kim responded before trailing off and going quiet.

Realizing their daughter was now lost in her thoughts of distant times; her parents left her to them as they drove home, the noise of their travel the only sounds heard above the low volume of the radio.

Kim, meanwhile, wondered what had happened to her boyfriend in the passing years. Sometimes goofy, other times showing glimpses of brilliance and amazing abilities at the most unusual times. The last time she thought she caught a glimpse of any of these traits was when an alien offered her up as a trophy during their high school graduation.

Though groggy from the hits she received during the battle, she foggily felt she could tell that Ron had gone on a rampage after one of them tossed her to the side like a wad of paper, again making her even woozier than she already was.

One thing she did see was the results of his rampage; every one of their invasion mechas in the vicinity had somehow been destroyed. And in the ensuing fight she caught glimpses of how he had caught them both in his hands, then threw them skyward into their ship, killing both in the resulting explosion.

A tear slid down a cheek as she recalled the following years since she stabbed Ron in the back by leaving and not telling him why she felt she couldn't talk to him, after he saved her from such a horrible fate.

Damn few people knew the truth of what really happened that day, and her realization of those facts is what helped drive Kim to her mental breakdown. That and combined with her fear that her mind was melting down from those nightmares she started getting within days of her midsummer departure for England to get a head start on settling in at school.

She felt her grip on reality slipping and that alone was the seed which grew into the fear that she should never reveal to her boyfriend, her wonderful boyfriend who understood everything about her and stood by her no matter what, a boyfriend who had even _killed_ for her, that she was less than the perfect girlfriend for someone who had saved her and the world from the darkness that was the Lowardian Invasion.

Even if he wanted no one else to know that _he_ had been the World's White Knight who took down a brutal invading Dragon in the rubble of downtown Middleton.

More tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked out the window of the car. Her parents, respecting her privacy by not questioning her, felt their hearts going out to their daughter as she wept for a boy all three missed so terribly due to their actions some three years past.

With a hitch in her breathing Kim promised,_ 'Ron I'm so sorry I didn't have the courage to show you the love you deserved. Maybe someday I can make it up to you.'_

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Excuse me Doctor Load, could you come into my office before you leave for the day?", Doctor Elizabeth Director requested via his communications device.

"Yes Ma'am. I will be in the lab for another hour or two, could it wait that long?", Wade asked.

"Of course Wade take your time.", Betty assured the young genius in GJ's employ. "When you are done with your work, I'll expect you shortly afterward."

X

"Please come in.", the one-eyed administrator called out to the knock on her door.

Moments later the African-American teen tentatively stood before Dr. Director's desk.

"Please Wade, take a seat, I have something to talk to you about."

Nervously, "Yes Ma'am, thank you. But before you start have I done any….", while looking at the chair.

"Wade I am _not_ my brother, and I'm perfectly happy with the work you do here, so relax ….please?", Betty joked lightly to break Wade's skittish mood.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Like I said Wade, you have done a very good job for us and hope that we can have many more years of you working with GJ.", Dr. Director assured the young teen genius as he relaxed into the seat.

"Now that being said, I have an opportunity for you if you wish to take it. It's a temporary assignment for the summer that's a little different from the usual things you do for us. However it might become permanent after a few more summers if things work out right.", Betty offered.

"Ma'am you make it sound like some 'spy' kind of assignment, and you know I'm not cut out for that kind of thing. But whatever it is I'd like to know more about this offer you're making before I make a decision.", Wade said to learn more about this assignment to help him make an informed decision of Dr. Director's request. "So what exactly is it you want me to do?", the genius asked.

Dr. Director took a calming breath knowing that this could be very difficult for the young man, "Kim Possible is going to be working with Global Justice this summer in our Intern Program and I'd like you to Mentor her while she's here."

"What!….Kim's back? You really mean Kim Possible is going to be here…with us...with me? Is Ron with her?", Wade blurted out rising from his chair.

"To answer your questions, yes she is going to be back here and no, Ron Stoppable is not with her. But I want you to work with Miss Possible and assist her in learning what GJ is all about. If she is happy with what she learns, and so are we, we may offer her a position in our Agency when she graduates from Oxford."

"That's great Dr. Director! I'd be happy to work with her and show her what GJ is all about.", Wade all but shouted to her.

Then turning pensive, "But I hope she can shed some light on what she was doing where she was over in England for three years. I mean, I knew where she was going to college after she closed her website and all, but after a while she completely dropped off the map. Her chip malfunctioned just like Ron's did when the aliens were run off, so I couldn't find her that way, and she turned off her Kimmunicator and never contacted me afterwards.", he trailed off.

"And to respect her privacy, I never listened in on any communications she had with her folks after she left Middleton.", he said distantly.

Still lost in thought of events that had gone by since then, "Anyway, just after that I lost track of Ron, too.", then coming back into focus, "He was having a hard time hearing nothing from Kim when she disappeared and had no luck getting through to her too.", he said sadly.

Looking up to Betty, a sheen in his eyes, "Her parents weren't helping either, they were stonewalling him just as much as they were me about Kim..So after a while, he too disappeared and I haven't been able to find him since then either.", he said, then questioningly to Betty, "Do you have any idea where he could be, Dr. Director?"

"No Wade, I too have no information on young Mister Stoppable. And like you I've wondered about him when he just dropped out of sight one evening nearly three years ago. Shortly thereafter, as you know, his parents vanished and with that went our last known way to find him.", she explained, then held a hand up to Wade's apparent next question, "And before you ask we struck out when we asked other members of their families of Ronald's whereabouts, too."

While reaching for a remote control, "Wade before we go much further, I think you need to see this footage we've acquired. While Kim was at Oxford GJ had her under constant surveillance for her own protection. As high profile an individual as she was, we wanted to protect her from any revenge plots directed at her while she was relatively unprotected at school. We also kept an eye on her family from here."

Holding up her remote, she gazed steadily at Wade, "What you see here is what became of Kimberly Anne Possible after she got to England when she dropped off the public radar. We did our best to not pry too much into her private life, but after a while what was happening to Kim was too obvious to us to remain at the distance we had maintained, so we had to observe a little more closely for her protection. And due to the personal nature of this information I am ordering you to never relate to anyone what you are about to see. It is extremely personal and very embarrassing to Miss Possible and her family. Do I make myself clear?"

Sighing, "Yes Ma'am, I understand and I _will_ keep this to myself." Assured of Wade's acceptance of her requirements and demands, Betty started the video.

Shocked at what unfolded onscreen, the almost time lapse physical and mental deterioration of one of his best friends, Wade watched in jaw-dropped silence until he turned to his Boss, "What happened to her Dr. Director? I've never seen Kim like this before. Did someone do anything to her over there? Did Ron rape Kim or something over here? If he did I'll change him into _Veronica_ if I ever find him again!", Wade's anger bursting out.

Betty laughed, "A little protective of Kim aren't you Wade?"

"Yes Ma'am, she's my friend…But Kim didn't deserve that….."

"Do not worry yourself about it Wade, I can assure you that Ronald never did anything to or with Kimberly that she didn't initiate. Ronald and Kimberly _had_ been having sexual relations with each other during their senior year in high school, and whenever they did he was a perfect and loving gentleman with her."

Wade reddened, realizing all those times he interrupted his teammates like he had in the tree house and each other's homes most of the spring of their Senior year, they had probably been involved in such activity, and it was a shock to him.

"How did you know? I mean did you have their personal lives under surveillance 24/7 or something?" His anger coming out again at the supposed invasion of privacy of his friends by the agency he was now working for.

"Wade, calm down, it was nothing like that, I assure you. Kimberly told me, that's how I came to know about it. She called a few times on my private line that _you_ do not have access to."

"Well if things were going so great between them _before_ she went off to England why did this happen _after_ she got there?"

Now his boss was very serious, "Wade have you reviewed the 'Ron Factor' Files?…Not the ones that are classified 'Secret', I mean the ones classified 'Crypto Secret, Eyes Only'." Seeing the shake of the head, "I highly suggest you study those files, you _are_ on the access list."

Once certain that he would read those files, she continued, "You see by the time Miss Possible left for England she came to the realization that in their encounter with the Lowardians Ron was the 'main character' and she was more the 'distraction' instead of the other way around as most people in the world see them.", shaking her head sadly, "And, I'm sorry to say, how she saw them on so many things between them."

At his nod, she continued, "That is how skewed her thought process had become, Wade. If she had informed me of this at the time we could have avoided this train wreck that derailed their relationship and their lives. The last straw, we learned, was when Miss Possible fully realized that Mister Stoppable stopped an alien invasion….Cold…An invasion which had just _one_ goal…..to kill Kim Possible."

"But they came to take over the world…."

"That was secondary, Wade. Kim was their primary mission and her death was the sole reason for them being here. All else was icing on the cake as far as they were concerned. We know this because Doctor Drakken decrypted the computers we were able to retrieve from their dreadnought's wreckage shortly after the dust settled from the invasion."

Now stopping her discussion and leaning on the table, and looking Wade directly in the eye, "When it was all said and done, young Mister Stoppable stopped the invasion all by himself with his _bare_ hands and somehow destroyed nearly all the alien gear during the process of killing two nine-foot tall, approximately a half-a-ton-apiece in weight interstellar aliens by tossing them half a mile into the sky and _through_ their plummeting spacecraft."

"Well, er, you see…that is to say…I do have that, but I thought…"

"Wade don't cover for Ronald, we have the video of the event so we know exactly what happened that day. And don't worry, we're not interested in harming Ron over what he did that day or what he may or may not be. Our only interest in him is purely professional, we think he would make a great addition to GJ and hope to someday offer him a position here.", Dr. Director said as she looked straight into Wade's eyes to convey the honesty in that statement. "When we can find him again, I'd like to personally make that offer to him, and render any assistance to him in getting him over that traumatic event; one where he had to _kill_ for the first time in his young life."

Once Wade nodded in relief, Betty continued, "Now back on track…When Miss Possible realized the cold hard facts of the second Lowardian encounter…that she was marked for death, and the mission role reversal between her and Ron Stoppable; not to mention that Ron handily destroyed two adversaries she, herself, could not beat…This caused her to rethink what she had been doing for previous four or five years and in her mind her _true_ place in them….."

After letting this sink in, "Then while she was in seclusion, out of her comfort zone…she was rattled, probably a bit of PTSD was involved too…and maybe some other outside influences happened that we have yet to take into account…well in layman's terms, she freaked out and had a nervous breakdown." Dr. Director informed him.

"Why would she freak out?"

"Miss Possible began to believe her whole life was a lie…a lie perpetuated by her lover, Ronald Stoppable. Though I don't think for a second that was the case, all of you had parts within the Team that evolved to a point Kim couldn't recognize in all the chaos of the Invasion.", Dr. Director observed. "Kim's sense of mental balance took a major hit from the events she faced, and realized in its aftermath."

At Wade's look of recognition at what she said, "As a result of her mental collapse, Kim had to take a leave of absence from Oxford and returned late the following year, the whole time she was under a psychiatrist's care. They were able to stabilize her and now she's back to where she was right after she graduated high school."

"So working on her recovery is why she's here?"

"No Wade, Kim always wanted to work with GJ. She will be here as a true intern in a summer slot she's earned and then in the fall she will go back to school. If things work out she will eventually be employed by Global Justice, though I am not sure in what capacity.", Betty clarified, "She has had a very lonely and scary three years and for now she just needs time, friends and family for her to help heal."

"And we have no idea what happened to Ron? He was a big part of her stability, you know."

"We know Wade, we know, but Ronald Stoppable is still a mystery to us at GJ. We don't know if he, himself, went mad, or went underground." Running a hand through her hair, "Hell, we don't even know if he's alive right now."

"Oh? Why's that Dr. Director?", Wade asked, as he also had tossed that theory around too when he had searched for his former teammate.

"Even though most of the villains in the world were grateful to them for their lives one or two of them may have decided to destabilize the Team by eliminating the Sidekick. While we knew where Kimberly was….we had _no_ idea where Ronald or his parents were." With a slight blush of embarrassment, "This was due to our focus at the time having been solely on Kim and almost none at all on Ronald."

With a sad breath from Wade, "As always, with everybody else."

"Yes, well we learned from our mistakes if nothing else, Wade. But we also learned the Stoppables, each one of them, had more than one passport which we lost the trace on after three of the Stoppables went through Western Europe, the others that Ronald had, fell out of scrutiny by the time it arrived at an airport in Hawaii. And none of the bank accounts in their names show any activity. Except for one.", Dr. Director paused as she pressed another button on her remote.

An overhead display came on, showing a transaction trail on a screen. "About two months after Ronald disappeared there was one _extremely_ large transfer of funds from this one account,", a laser pointer highlighting her item, "to another offshore account in the name of RDS Enterprises."

Zooming in on the detail of the company, "All we were able to learn was that Ronald's Father was listed as being in sole control of it. When the other researchers dug into the transaction trail everything was gone and all the front corporations the funds were transferred through were found to be nothing but shell companies….Those funds immediately disappeared about five minutes after they moved.", Betty informed the genius, "Who knows where they are now and what they are funding."

"Ma'am after all this time…well I just don't know if there's much I can uncover. After three years, if this is Ron's money…..", then a thought came to him, "How do we even know this is Ron Stoppable's money?"

"You remember the royalty money?"

"Yes Ma'am Ron earned it by inventing something for Bueno Nacho. He got a significant sum at the time, but Drakken stole it from him.", Wade replied. "End of story right?"

"The royalty check was ninety-nine million dollars Wade. Drakken stole the money that Ronald had in his _pockets_. We assumed that it was all of the ninety-nine million dollars, but do you actually believe Ronald could possibly carry that much on him?"

Wade's eyes opened wide thinking, "**Shit** Ma'am….uh sorry there, but if it wasn't on him, then where did it go?"

"Wade first I have to inform you, the ninety-nine mil was the _first_ check. Ronald had been receiving them quarterly until he graduated from high school. The last check from the Bueno Nacho Corporation, which was a doozy, was sent three days before the Stoppable family vanished. _That_ total was in the money transfer that disappeared.", Betty explained, "After that, no more checks were issued by the corporation in the name of Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"You said doozy, just how much are we talking about?", Wade asked wondering just how much money his friend was worth now.

"Twenty-three and a half.", Betty informed him.

"Twenty-three and a half _what_ Ma'am?"

Sigh, "Twenty-thee and a half _Billion_ Dollars, Wade. Besides royalties, this also included a buyback of stock by the company Ronald was a majority holder in.", Dr. Director stated.

"What? How did that happen?", Wade asked incredulously, realizing he too was guilty of not looking too deeply into his friend's background.

"It seems that after the Drakken used Bueno Nacho to take over the world, its stock fell to junk status. Ron and his family bought that stock, very quietly I might add, dirt cheap. For a corporation which owns several restaurant chains as well as some other rather large businesses this rather shook up the stock market, benefiting Bueno Nacho and its stockholders.", Betty said.

"That this all happened and didn't garner the kind of publicity that comes from such a rise from the depths it came from, we chalked up to those who still had a grudge against Bueno Nacho from when Drakken had control over it.", she said shrugging. "Short story: The elitist snobs of Wall Street decided that the Bueno Nacho Corporation was 'Tainted' in their minds from its use in Drakken's Diablo plot and should just be left to 'die' in the market by publically ignoring them, even to the point of changing the subject if questioned about the company by the media."

"Wow, talk about rigging the system.", Wade said in disbelief.

"Yes, quite. But the taint didn't end with Drakken; it seems that Ron Stoppable's connection to that event even though he had created one of the most popular fast food products in the industry's history, also was part of that _taint_. The suits at the Corporation were lead to believe that if all ties could be severed with Stoppable, Bueno Nacho would be welcomed back into the community of _accepted_ businesses with open arms; the quiet embargo by their compatriots would end. With the supposed possibility of the Corporation making even more money on the Market from this acceptance, they looked for ways to separate Stoppable from Bueno Nacho and the money they were paying out regularly."

"But to Wall Street and the suit's dismay, regardless of this _embargo_, Bueno Nacho had been making money hand-over-fist from people who still believed in the company and their products; especially the Naco. Ron Stoppable, notwithstanding.", she said while Wade smiled at the mention of Ron's creation.

"Now moving along, the Bueno Nacho Corporation, which by then was into everything and was making way more money than their suits knew how to handle, were approached by Stoppable's Father who had been given control of the royalties sent to Ron; lessons learned from the first adventure with excessive money, you know." Wade grinned remembering 'The Ron'.

"We also learned that, during the time the Stoppables came to Bueno Nacho requesting they dissolve all ties with them, royalties, stock options and so forth, and they offered the Corporation a one-time buyout of all financial ties to them.", Dr. Director said to a flabbergasted Wade.

"As a result Bueno Nacho happily cut a deal that ended the royalty payments, got their stock back and just generally got Stoppable out of their hair, at what for the Stoppables were fire sale prices. After we reviewed the whole affair it became obvious to us that Bueno Nacho got away with highway robbery, something that someone like Ron's Actuary Dad would have not accepted unless they had reasons to not get all they could from the deal."

"What do you mean by that, Dr. Director.", Wade asked.

"They got the _low_ end of the deal …", Betty deadpanned.

"Low?", Wade interrupted.

"Wade, it was estimated that if Bueno Nacho _was_ able to pay the Stoppables the exact worth of their stock and all the other monies owed to them, they could have left the Seniors in the dust financially.", Dr. Director said to a goggle-eyed young genius.

"Ma'am that's a ton of money, but do we actually have an estimate of how much royalty money Bueno Nacho actually chucked out to Ron?"

"Yes, now remember this is their total without the last amount, three hundred and twenty-nine million. Even if Ronald lost the entire initial ninety-nine he would still have two hundred and thirty million left over. That was a little less than three years ago.", Betty informed the now dumbstruck teen who whistled, "And if he and his parents are still around somewhere that young goofball has got to be leading the good life, even without the stock option payout."

Wade whistled again, "Wow if Kim only knew…."

"And Miss Possible must not find out Wade, not right away at least. She still has issues about being not good enough for Ronald as it is, we do not want to throw more fuel on _that_ fire."

Wade frowned, "Not good enough, huh? Ron always felt _he_ wasn't good enough for Kim. When she dropped him like that it must have been the last straw."

"I agree, if Kim had talked it out with Ron instead of going off on her own and being overwhelmed we may have prevented these things from occurring to both of them. Life didn't turn out that way however. Now we have a life to help rebuild. And that is the task I need your assistance in performing."

"I know Dr. Director, and I will help to try and make Kim Possible into what she should have been.", he promised.

"Don't make her into something she's not. Let Kim lead and with you and her family giving her support we can see what we saw in her seven years ago when she first popped up on our radar."

"She has to be more mature Wade, but we simply must give her time. She will make it back as far as she is capable of, but on her own timetable.", Betty reiterated. "But through it all, she did mention one thing she absolutely has focused on…"

"Ma'am?"

"Her main goal is to find her long lost lover and make things right between them."

"Dr. Director that might be harder than it sounds. If Ron has the funds that you think he has, he might have just bought an Island and become a beach bum since his life was basically turned inside out through no fault of his own."

"Wade also in the 'Ron Factor Files' that I mentioned earlier there are five personality profiles on Ron Stoppable made by five different authorities. Now what those authorities have in common is their own personal dislike for each other, but what all but one of them agree on is that young Mister Stoppable is still active somewhere. He had become an adrenaline junkie as much as Miss Possible.", Betty informed him.

"Ma'am I will study those files tomorrow if that's soon enough. Tonight Dad and I are taking Mom out for her birthday.", Wade replied.

Dr. Director said in warning, "You have plenty of time Wade, but please do not let Miss Possible see those files unless I personally give the approval. Her clearance will not be high enough and we have to judge how stable she is. Now go home and take your Mother out to dinner and give her my regards."

"Yes Ma'am I will tell her and also thanks for the opportunity to work with Kim again.", Wade said as he got up to leave.

XXXX

No cliffie here, just a bit of background and an open door to where we're going from here.

Now if Disney has questions, we're just borrowing the characters from Kim Possible in a way that doesn't make us any money, so hopefully they won't send their lawyers after us. Really, we're just borrowing them.

And drop us a review if you decide to, we don't mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there, we're back with another chapter to our tale that continues on after Kim and Ron have gone their separate ways after Kim's meltdown post-Graduation. Ron's done pretty well for himself in Japan and Kim's picking up the pieces from what went down after she got to England. Both are involved in plans for their futures, but while one of them hopes to one day reconnect with the other, the other has closed the door on the relationship, looking forward to solitary life in path he has chosen. And each bears their scars as they continue on with their lives.**

**And before we get started, we'd like to thank those out there who dropped in, read the chapter, Reviewed, Fave'd or Alerted the story or previous chapters: Sentinel103, Valerie3, Jimmy1201, The Queen's Fabler, pbow, readerjunkie, ****kaitlynchosenisme****, Vondrakenhof, sparrowhawk63 and staticice. Thanks to you all for those Gold Stars.**

**But for self-preservation against a swarm of Disney Lawyers, we'd just like to say that the characters of Kim Possible are here in a pro-bono way, no money is being made from their involvement in our tale. We're just borrowing them and their locales for reading and writing fun.**

**And now, here's Chapter 2.**

Storm Chaser

2

_Osaka, Japan:_

"Well guys what do you think of the rooms?", the young blond replied after placing their bags on the floor. Hirotaka and Yori had parked the car and had already disappeared into their room shortly afterward.

"Very nice Ronald, I must say you have good taste.", Barbara Stoppable approved to her eldest.

"I didn't know if you guys ever stayed in a Westin before. They _are_ pretty nice and they _have_ been understanding about my friend.", Ron smiled, happy that he made his Mother happy, "And with the suite Hanna can have her own room."

Dean sat down on the large bed, "I'll bet they have great seafood restaurants here.", he chuckled as he checked the mattress bounce. Then seriously, "Ronald, why aren't you staying with us?"

"They do Dad. I hope this doesn't crimp your style, but I went ahead and made reservations at the Ebiya for all of us including Hanna.", Ron grinned, then focusing on the first question and dodging the second, "it's sorta upscale so we have to dress up. And I suggest 'queen of the sea'.", their amateur gourmet chef told them with a wink. "So I hope you have an appetite. Now we'll have to walk a bit from the hotel, but it's just enough to work up that appetite."

"I know how you understand food Son and you know that I trust your judgement in those matters, so how far is it?", Barb asked, "And you should answer your Father's question."

"Only a few blocks Mom, and I hope you guys like lobster.", he informed his Mother, then relented to his Mom, "Why I'm not staying with you guys?…..Well I lived the last three years in a dorm with damned little privacy, and I just want to get a little of that back. So I'm just across the hall."

"Alright, I can understand your reasoning.", Barb nodded. "And we're glad you'll be nearby, but not underfoot.", she sighed in relief. "And we love it that Hanna has developed a taste for some the dishes of her heritage,", the tall blonde woman replied, "so I'll bet she'll be willing to try anything."

"I'm glad she has too Mom, but it's a wonder she got that way with so very little of that in her childhood from…", he hesitated, "From back there."

Her Mom-dar going off, "You need to try and let go of the past Ronald or it will consume you."

"It already ate me up inside but I'm over it now, Mom. The process of becoming my own person was long and hard and almost broke me, but I am better now. I thank Yahweh everyday for having my pink buddy with me through it all.", the blond told her.

"And I can never make up for the toll it took on him.", Ron said softly, thinking back on the grief his buddy helped him through also may have contributed to the current state Rufus was in now.

Having heard much of the conversation before entering the room, and carrying said mole rat in her hand, "Mom if I can eat meat cakes, I can try lobster.", Hanna said when she saw her brother suddenly shudder.

"What's the matter with Ron?", the young Japanese girl asked of his reaction.

"Every time I even think of the words _meat_ and _cake_ together, my mind goes 'wrong sick'. The problem is that I don't know why."

"Meat cakes are not _that_ bad Ronald.", Dean snorted. Then remembering Ron's earlier mentioning of the topic, "Now what's with the _name aliases_ this time?"

"The Headmaster here in Japan has a wicked sense of humor that he sometimes used to keep me motivated in school. While I have used the name of one of Kimberly's former flames, it isn't the only one I've used to keep myself below the public's radar or go unnoticed when I travel around.", Ron explained.

"I understand your desire to go unnoticed Ron, but _Mankey_? Isn't that a little close to Monkey? I seem to remember that you had issues with them years ago after that summer camp."

"Like I said the Headmaster has a whack sense of humor. At least he hasn't referred to me as Chippie…yet. But I swear, somehow he found all the names of Kim Possible's old beaus and used them on me at different times. At first it was tough, but it made me better in the end…I guess.", Ron chuckled.

"Why would he do such a thing when you were so devastated by what happened?", his Mom asked.

"At first he did it as a joke, I thought it was to hurt me, but after three years I realized that he did it to help me and it has.", Ron explained, before changing the subject from his former lover, "Anyway let's call Hiro's room and see if they're ready."

XXX

_The Possible home: Middleton, Colorado:_

"Kimmie is you driver's license still valid?", Anne asked.

"I need to get it renewed, it expires next month. Why?"

"Good, tomorrow I'll take you down to the DMV and then you'll be current to drive the van. I'll call our insurance agent to have him put you on our coverage again."

"But I really don't need to use a car…."

"You don't _have_ to use one Kim, but if you feel the need to get out on your own, this way you have the freedom to do so.", Anne explained, her intention to nudge her daughter, and not force her, into reentering the world around her home.

The younger red head thought for a moment, "Sure Mom thanks….I know…It's hard trying to get back on track and I guess this is one way to help that along.", then suddenly remembering, "Oh, and I have to be in to GJ at noon to get my passes and meet my advisor."

"I do know honey, but I want you to consider this.", looking directly in her eyes, "You might not want to get on the same track you intended before going to England. You've dealt with some very trying life changing events and I think you need to re-evaluate what you want to do with your life, ok?", Anne said as she offered Kim a chance to see alternatives. "Now, do you know who your advisor is?"

Shaking her head, "Not a clue, Mom, and as to your suggestion, right now I just want to finally get back to doing something positive with my life again.", Kim told her Mom before trembling slightly.

"Mom, am I wrong…that I want to find Ron eventually and make it right between us? Is that the right thing to do?", Kim looked down at her feet.

"What does your heart tell you honey?"

Looking up in sorrow, "I know I still love him, but the question is does he still love me? I know I panicked when I was at school, and forced you to do something I now so badly regret, but I want undo the damage I've done to Ron and his family and somehow make it up to them.", Kim said remorsefully, "And even though I love Ron with all my heart, I hope I haven't irreparably damaged what we had. But what I don't know is that he'll forgive me for the lie that kept me from him.", tears in her eyes.

Sadly shaking her head, "There is such a major lie in all this, and that's something I promised I'd never do to him. I hope he can someday forgive me."

Anne knew this was coming and was semi-prepared. Taking a breath she spoke, "Kim, when your Dean called us and explained the situation I knew then that changes were going to have to be made and they would take time to bear fruit, so to speak. We respected your wishes and left you to handle this on your own…and to maintain your **trust** with us, your Father and I broke off contact with Ronald and his family when you begged us to so that he wouldn't be hurt by _your_ perceived shortcomings. At the time I _told_ you this was the wrong thing to do.", looking evenly at her daughter.

Stopping Kim's apparent reaction, "Wade could have flown Ron and me over to get you in the Sloth and brought you back home where we could have cared for you, and helped heal you. Our facilities here are the equal of anything in the world, but you wanted to keep this hidden from your relatives, closest friends and your _lover_.", she said to Kim's astonishment.

"Yes, I knew about you two taking your relationship to that level, and I was never as happy about it as I was then. But..you may have undone all you built up by your actions since then.", Anne paused to let that sink in.

After several uncomfortable moments, "I wasn't thinking clearly then Mom; I was still: 'Kim Possible, The girl who could do anything'.", she mockingly finger quoted with an infomercial announcer's voice. "In truth I was Kim Possible the girl who _couldn't save her own ass_.", she said sarcastically, looking away in disgust, "As a result I became afraid of my own shadow."

Looking to her Mom, "I know what the 'official recordings' of the incident show the world, but at school, in the moments I had alone, and there were many, I assure you..I quickly realized that didn't happen at all. **It** was a lie..And that I had nothing to do with what happened that day, only that I almost got myself _murdered_ during **it**..And the lie the world was told went against everything I am, even though it somehow was to protect something, or someone I have yet to figure out…or understand."

"And it was part of what was eating me up inside.", she said, expelling a shaky breath. "I blamed myself and went into that abyss, alone, because it was _my_ problem, _my_ sitch to solve."

"And the all the blame wasn't yours Kimmie, I should have taken control of the situation and done what needed to be done even though you swore me not to. So what, that you were seen as a world class heroine and an adult, I think that wouldn't have mattered and throughout it all, I think Ronald would have stuck by you…", Anne said to her in hopes she would pursue this line of thought.

Nodding to Kim to continue when she saw she was, "I know I've said this to you before, but what you were told, what the world was told was a lie Mom…Daddy and Shego didn't go into space to get me, I now know Ron went with her...I saw this in my 'dreams'." Now pausing, "And in those dreams, I also _saw_ what Ron did at the final confrontation with Warhok and Warmonga…"

Intense anguish followed, "I saw,", swallowing hard, "I _saw_…that he…with his bare hands.._killed_ them when he..he tossed them into their ship before..it…crashed on the other side of town." Eyes filled with misery. "Ron killed them Mom, he killed them with his big, strong, _soft,_ gentle hands…to _save_ me.", then shamefully, "For a second I was afraid of Ron…of what I saw…what he _did_..But I came to him Mom, I came to him and I hugged him for all he was worth.", wistfully. "Because I loved him and felt safe in those arms of his."

"I saw the so-called raw footage, Mom. The _original_ recordings showed me and Shego sending them running to their ship, but at school the dreams began and I eventually realized the truth about that day.", a look of painful epiphany in her eyes, "He **killed** to protect _me_ Mom, because I wasn't good enough, and because of that I took away his innocence." Kim averted her eyes, "And who knows what that's done to him inside, I never took the time to find out…to help him through this.", she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kim you freaked out then and maybe you still are in that _condition_…Remember you encountered something that was beyond your comprehension. A 'Type A' personality like you found something you couldn't overcome and the person who did, and saved your life, was someone in your wildest dreams you never thought capable of doing.", Anne started to explain her take on the issue with her daughter.

"The 'Anything is possible for a Possible' credo you've lived by all these years backfired on you and that you went so long in your young life before that happened is partially my fault and James'. So we share some of the blame there, too.", her cheeks slightly flushed at the indignity of their indulgence with Kim. "But we never imagined just how badly it would all come apart for you and Ron the way it did.", Anne said sadly to her shaken daughter.

"So to keep secret what was happening to you your Father and I slammed the door on our 'third son'. We knew that would hurt him badly, but we thought he would always be here in Middleton and we could fix it in time with counseling.", Anne gathered herself, this being emotional for her as well.

"Both your Father and I, and the twins, were devastated, the guilt about not being able to say anything to the Stoppables was unbearable at first especially when we saw Ron carrying Hanna past the house…the pain we saw in him as this was obviously ripping his heart out…a cold fear gripped us as we watched him spiral down.", a painfully wistful memory.

Now tears in her eyes, "Then one day he was knocking at the door….and he had the baby with him. We just couldn't tell him that you didn't want to see him…", a sob, "or why.", a gasp trailing off before regrouping. "We thought we had time to fix things, but after that day we never heard of or saw him again.", the tears escaped her deep Safire eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"We heard through Tara, your old cheerleader friend that when she had tried to call Ronald his parents told her that he had left town and they refused to give her any forwarding address. Still we didn't do anything. Then one night when we came home from work we noticed the 'For Sale' sign at their house. We tried to contact them, but they were already gone and left no forwarding address.", she said in slight shock, "We waited too long and lost some of our dearest friends, just as you lost your beau."

"Finally, we contacted Ronald's Rabbi. He met us for coffee and while we were there he gave us an envelope with instructions to make sure that it got to you."

"An envelope?"

"Yes Honey, I've got it in one of my drawers. Wait here I'll go get it for you.", Anne said as she went into their home's business office.

A minute later Anne returned with a white business-sized envelope; in handwriting she didn't recognize it had 'To Kimberly Possible' written on it.

With a questioning look Kim tore it open. "Oh Gawd.", Kim sobbed as she pulled out the contents, a gold necklace with a small six pointed Star of David and her Middleton High School class ring.

"Mom it's my class ring and the necklace I gave to Ron at Christmas." Breaking down, "This hurts even more than I thought it would….", clutching them to her chest she started bawling.

"I am so sorry Kimmie…", as Anne went to comfort her.

Pulling back after a few minutes, Sniff, "I made a lot of wrong decisions Mom. I should have stayed in Middleton with you guys and Ronnie. Somehow we would have made it, I could have worked at Club Banana and Ron could have worked at a restraunt to make enough money to live on. I so totally screwed up."

"Aren't you forgetting who your biggest supporter of you going to England to your 'dream school' was honey?"

Kim didn't even have to think, "Ronnie."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted me to take the chance of my life with Oxford…because he knew I craved challenges. If he had only known that there was a ticking time bomb in my head….."

"And at the time you didn't want him to know his 'badical' girlfriend was on the verge of going crazy. If we had told him he would have scraped every penny he had, even if he had to sell himself to a white slaver, to have someone go and get you."

"I know Mom, I never deserved him, and now I don't know how to find him and make it up to him. This is almost as frustrating as it was trying to fight the feeling of the walls closing in around me when this all fell apart. I was wrong then, I should have called him and begged for him to come and get me, he would have saved me…just like he did from Warhok.", Kim sobbed, lightly wrapping her arms around herself, "But I was so self-centered…and I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

Anne wrapped her in a hug. "Honey you've had a very hard time of it and right now you need to rest, recover, regroup and become who you will be. When you find Ronald again you two can work this out.", she said, kissing Kim on her hair_. 'If you can find him.',_ Anne painfully thought as she lightly rocked her eldest in her arms.

Her voice almost a whisper, "When this was all happening you just couldn't step back and make well-thought out decisions.", the older red head advised. "And maybe we should have gone to you to help you through this, but,", shrugging regretfully, "it's in the past and now we have to help you get to your future."

Slipping from her Mom's grasp, Kim took the necklace from around her neck and looked at it for a second. She unfastened the clasp and removed the large Middleton Class ring from it. Then she unclasped the Star of David necklace and added each ring to it so her ring was on one side of the six-pointed star and Ron's was on the other.

At her Mother's questioning look, "I still believe we were meant to be together Mom, so I'm going to wear both rings around my neck with Ron's Star to show my love for him….No matter how long it takes to find him."

Anne smiled softly as she nodded; she knew her baby was still in love and was prepared to follow through with the commitment she just made.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

Dr. Director punched a button on her intercom, "Deputy Director Du would you please come in to my office when you have a moment?"

The sometimes arrogant, but capable Agent replied, "I can be there in ten Ma'am. I am currently watching the main board during a change of watch."

"Very good Will, carry on."

X

"Come.", Betty called out to the knock on her door.

"Ma'am I am sorry about being late. There was another manifestation that appeared earlier on the Asian Board and I wanted to run it down.", Will explained.

"Was it anything significant?"

"No Ma'am, it was a ghost just like the last seventeen times."

"Please sit Will."

"Thank you Ma'am, what did you need?"

"You know who is coming in tomorrow right?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do. But you don't want her trained for field duties do you?"

Betty turned her monitor around so that Will could see the image onscreen, "Does she look like she's ready to train with our people?"

"No Ma'am, well she's fit enough…maybe a little thinner than the last time we saw her in action…"

"Look at the eyes, Will, take a _good_ look.", Betty directed, "She's not quite the person she was when she left Middleton.", she said in answer to Will's questioning look. "And she's a _lot_ thinner, now. Though Kim was thin from all her previous activities in high school, in the passing years she lost even more weight while in England.", she said to Will's look of surprise.

"And I have another picture of her….it is not so pleasant.", she said when Will interrupted in shock, "She looks like a living corpse."

"Yes she did. It took them months to get her to even eat regularly; in the end, they had to force feed her.", Betty sadly stated to her now speechless subordinate.

Finally finding his voice, "Ma'am, where did you get these pictures and this information?"

"Miss Possible sent it to me along with letters from her Doctors stating what happened and how far she has come since."

"I uh, I see, Ma'am.", Will stuttered. Then after careful appraisal of the images, "And I agree, there is no way that we can put her in the field for some time. I uh also noticed that even though she's lighter, her ah, muscle tone is not even close to what it was.", Deputy Director Du concluded, "The only way I would put Miss Possible into training is after she passes a full mental and physical exam."

"Yes, I concur. But at least she broke the smoking habit before she got too far along. Those would have hamstrung her ability to train to peak performance if she had continued to smoke.", Dr. Director told him.

"She _smoked_ _cigarettes_? I never would have thought that she'd do something like that."

"Yes, well…did you think she'd do anything _illegal _like pot? At least those cigarettes occupied her mind and hands while she healed emotionally."

"To show you how tough she still is, she quit the habit cold turkey before she got very far into turning her life around from dealing with all that crap in her life.", Betty snorted, "Then she began getting into shape again, something she started three months ago. I have covertly recorded tapes of it. She was really lousy when she started, but from what I've seen so far, I can say with authority that that little woman is as tough as a two bit steak.", she said with some measured respect as Betty leaned forward to make her point.

Sitting back in her chair, "Per Kim's psychological dossier from England, issues from the Lowardian incident helped put her through her own living hell, and she just about gave up, except for the one thing that meant everything to her. She's coming back from that, and what you saw here are the results of her condition from then to just recently.", Betty frowned as she thought about how rough the past three years had been on the former heroine.

"I see…so we stick with the plan,", Du questioned, "just like we discussed?"

"Miss Possible and young Mister Load are going to be partners Will, and while Kim will not be doing any 'live' field work this summer who knows about next summer.", Betty said. "And we expect her in at noon tomorrow."

"Well you've been anxious to get Doctor Load into the gym, it looks like he now has a training buddy.", Will smirked with a chuckle.

"Well his Mother wants him to lose that baby fat and we'll be able to have him train Kim in the basics of Global Justice so maybe she'll be able to get Load's little rear end in shape.", she smiled. "And maybe if we get really lucky we'll be able to find Stoppable and patch things up between him and Possible and put it all back the way it's supposed to be.", Dr. Director mused.

Then looking at Du before she continued, "Now that I think of it is there any update on 'Buffoon'?", Dr. Director asked using the code name the computer, for some unfathomable reason, assigned to Stoppable.

"No Ma'am, we still have nothing on him, it's like chasing a ghost.", Will said in frustration. "And why, may I ask, would Miss Possible have anything to do with him?", he asked in slight disbelief.

"When she went over the edge, the reason she didn't call him for help was she didn't want him to know that she was going through a mental breakdown. In fact, her darkest moments were when she believed Ronald was the cause of her misery…She was so wrong.", Betty shook her head.

"If she had called for him…..things could have been so different right now and I might have two very good agents on my hands instead of one who is barely able to begin her training, and the other who has somehow disappeared from the face of the planet.", Dr. Director said in a huff.

Quite surprised at the information, "Do you mean she broke off contact with Stoppable to keep him from seeing her come apart?", Will's eyes narrowed when she nodded, "That stubborn, misguided red head, she screwed up her life…maybe a few peoples' as well."

"Yes, well be that as it may, we have to deal with the hand that's been dealt to us and help bring Kim back from her shadows. If nothing else, she can one day be a positive force in the world again.", Betty surmised.

"But getting back to the invasion… Will, you saw the 'official' video, didn't you?", at his nod, "If you didn't know what to look for you'd never question it…..but after viewing the footage from the actual event, the question remains; how was Stoppable able to do that?"

"I can't say that I can answer that about what Stoppable did, Ma'am, but yes, we all examined the tape and passed it on to the media and other agencies. So far none of the _conspiracy theorists_ or government experts have chimed in on it as a fraud, like Stoppable once maintained of the Moon Landings.", Will snorted at the irony.

Then thinking ahead to the woman coming to their agency and the man they just can't locate, "Something tells me that ole Will is going to have to step into this mess and get all stinky, if I'm to help her and find him."

"Think of it as for the good of all,", Betty lightly laughed, "at least with what you can do for now."

"So what do I have to do Ma'am, date her? I've already got a girlfriend with 'issues', so I don't want to go there with Miss Possible.", Agent Du groaned knowing the exact wording that Lynette would use on him when she found out.

"I'm giving you a reprieve from that kind of duty, Will.", she said with a smirk, "So you need to be nothing more than be professionally friendly with Miss Possible. Any more than that is more than I would expect."

Betty then got serious, "Among your other duties, find Ron Stoppable…I want a priority on that."

"Thanks for small favors….I have personally tried to find him Ma'am, and I've burnt a lot of favors doing just that. I thought we had a sighting of him in Italy and another in Poland, but they were both misinterpreted data. I had one in Siberia as well that was cold in more ways than one.", he lamented.

"I even had one in Vietnam; the guy was a Swede hiding from his ex-wife. Then there was one in Norway, and then a couple hits in Tibet and three in Japan. Nothing came out of any of them.", Deputy Director Du informed his boss as his eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Will I know you have pulled all sorts of strings to try and track Stoppable and his parents down and I don't know how to thank you for all that work that you have done with that, but now that we have Kimberly back with us it would please me so much more if I could re-unite her with her partner and lover.", Betty told him quietly.

"Lover?"

"Lover.", Dr. Director nodded, "They had been entertaining each other in that way for months before the aliens landed. When Kimberly and I talked last week she mentioned that she would like to be in that position again."

"After all this time, was she faithful?"

"I don't know for sure, but Kimberly brought it up and told me that she was, so there's that."

"Long dry spell huh, they might as well get married. Couldn't be much worse.", Will smirked.

"Well we owe it to Miss Possible to find her errant boyfriend and make him aware that she is pining away for him. If he had any sense at all he'd come running."

Will barked a laugh, "And stripping his clothes off as he got closer." Then becoming serious, "Ma'am if we do find 'Buffoon' how do we break all this information to him? He isn't going to like being tossed aside and discarded like he was. We might have a difficult time of it…And what if he found another?"

"I don't know, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…But what I'm worried about is what would happen if that episode of his during their graduation wasn't a fluke. We don't see him as a threat to world security, but he could be to other agencies.", Betty sternly looked at her 'Top' Agent.

"Oh you mean his killing those two monsters might not have been a one-time occurrence with Stoppable? He didn't show any signs of being able to do that before, nor since…."

"That we **know** of Will. That is another reason that we want to get Miss Possible in here. Maybe she will let some things slip about Stoppable; things she didn't even know _that_ she knew. The obvious stuff Wade would already have informed us of, but there are some things between lovers that don't have to be spoken. So subconsciously she may know where he is."

"Are you going to force Kimberly to give out that information Ma'am?"

"No. No, we won't go there; I refuse to force Kimberly into anything against her will. After three years of what she went through, we aren't going to push her into something she's not ready to speak about. But we will be paying attention to what she does say. And if Kimberly isn't comfortable talking about her old boyfriend we will just drop it.", Betty said quietly, looking off.

Then looking to her Deputy, "Will, three years ago she was the best at what she did, but that was before those aliens decided they wanted her head on a wall. Mister Stoppable paid a heavy price for Miss Possible's life, so I hope he has found some kind of closure."

"As you said she wants to hear from him again and maybe be in a relationship and possibly get back to where they were, but I think we need to tread softly Ma'am."

"Don't worry Will we will tread softly with Kimberly. I do **not** want to be the cause of her having a relapse. Now why don't you go home and get some sleep. We have to start bright and early to run the new Agent Trainees and see who can keep up."

"And you're sure that you do not want Miss Possible in those sessions?"

"Absolutely positive, all of her tutoring will be done privately. We want to train her and test her, but in a positive, non-stressful way, than what we do with the usual trainees. Maybe when this is all over, we will be able to apply her and her talents the way we originally intended."

"Yes Ma'am, I just hope that we don't open a can of worms that neither of us can handle. Goodnight Ma'am."

"Goodnight Will."

X

It was well after midnight when the one-eyed director of Global Justice sighed and shut down her computer. Glancing at one wall, she took in all the awards and portraits on it with a slight smile. Then her eye was drawn to one; a small photo which had three figures in it, two standing side-by-side, the third perched on the slightly taller one's shoulder.

'_Too bad kids, all that potential and what do we have? Let's just hope we can make it better.',_ Betty mused as she got up knowing that if the situation hadn't rectified itself she would need some outside intervention.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

A shivering young woman lay curled up under her blankets, becoming more agitated as the night wore on.

_In the darkened mists, the battered, semi-conscious robed form splayed on the ground was effortlessly picked up by the ankle, to the condescending amusement of the huge being performing the act._

_Off to the side was a space suit wearing young man, obviously in thought, seeming to be in conversation_ _with…someone._

"_**This I will give to you, my mate. Don't you think it makes a fine trophy.", **__the large tattooed, blue-skinned man laughed as he held the barely conscious red head aloft by her ankle as he prepared to snap her neck._

_A small blond haired boy stood in front of the monster, "Leave her be and go away."_

"_**What's this? A child to challenge me…Warhok….the destroyer of entire planetary systems? Fool!….I will take your spine to go with your puny mate's. Both of your heads will be in my library. I will keep them in a place of honor.", **__the alien promised as he continued to laugh._

_In a flash the blond teen rushed the towering monster that outweighed him threefold._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROOOONNNNN….NOOOOOOOOOO**__!", _Kim Possible screamed as the horrific nightmare came back to haunt her again.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO**_!"

"Honey….Kimmie are you alright.", Anne Possible, followed by James charged, into the room to see their daughter scrunched in a corner of her bed, wrapped in a blanket; bathed in sweat, completely disheveled, her eyes wide in terror as she tried to burrow herself into the wall beside her bed.

"M….M…Mom, Dad…..I….I'm sorry.", Kim stuttered, as she began to break down.

Both rushed over, sat on her bed and enveloped their shivering daughter comforting in hugs.

"Kimmie you're at home in your bed. It's alright. No one will hurt you here.", Anne held the trembling young woman, kissing Kim on the top of the head as she rocked her.

"M…Mom? D….Daddy?", Kim gasped in full realization, "Oh God it happened again.", Kim shuddered as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking and her lower lip quivering.

"I am so weak."

"No honey, no you're not.". James told her as he enveloped both women, feeling helpless at protecting his child from the monsters who were still tormenting her, "Things got out of control and you didn't know how to handle them…I just wish that we were all able to go back and do this right…We made some poor decisions, now we just have to work things out a little at a time."

XXX

_The King house:_

Dialing a memorized phone number the platinum blonde heard the phone ring until, "Hello."

"Bon-Bon?", Tara asked.

"No, it's July Ann from the Jungle Jerry movies. Why the heck are you calling so late T?"

Tara smiled, "Just got home from a date with my fiancée."

"**What**? **Fiancée**? Spill.", the teal eyed brunette demanded.

"Yeppers, he gave me the ring tonight."

"And what did _**you**_ give Josh in return?", the brunette teased as her interest peaked.

"Never you mind what he got in return, but what I can say is that he enjoyed it.", Tara giggled.

"What are you saying Tara?"

"What do you think I said? I'll come over in the morning then we can go out for breakfast and spend some time talking about it. And you know there's some things I need to take care of."

"Like what."

"Like reserving a Maid of Honor for one thing. So..Bonnie…do you happen to know anyone who might fit the bill?"

"You're going to ask Flanner?"

"No silly, I was going to ask the best friend I've had all these years. Are you interested? I'll be yours when you decide to take the walk.", Tara offered.

Bonnie turned serious, "I'd be honored Tara. So when did you and Mister Artist get back into town?"

"A couple of days ago B. I'm sorry, but we were really busy when we got in and we finally were able to break away for a while. Anyway, Mom had been on my case for 'living in sin' and we were gonna announce anyway. Josh had asked me a few months ago and I said yes, but we wanted to keep a lid on it till we asked the Best Man and Maid of Honor.", Tara explained.

"Who's Josh going to ask?"

"Stoppable."

"_Ron Stoppable_?"

"He's the only Stoppable that _I_ know. Why are there more of them?"

"Not that I know of Tara.", then hesitating, "But you know you went away to college while I stayed at home and went to Upperton for a year…Ron Stoppable left Middleton early that first fall and never came back."

"Where did he go, to England to be with Kim?"

"I don't know, I never heard. It was all a mystery. Even Renton and Jenkins have no idea where those two are.", Bonnie Rockwaller informed her best friend.

"Well somebody has to know about those two, they were 'together' that whole last year in High School; heck the last few months they were literally _playing_ house together."

Bonnie told her softly, "Yeah well that didn't last long after graduation Tara. Kim stopped talking to Stoppable less than two months after she got to college….from what I heard from some of the others he basically melted down and left Middleton.", she said sadly.

Then even more despondently, "Even Kim's Mom and Dad refused to have anything to do with him. He hasn't been back, shoot, for that matter neither has Kim.", then pondering, "I wonder if Stoppable did something to her, and she cut him off after she got to England."

"But knowing her track record with the flashy hotties, it's more likely that she probably found that _special_ guy she'd been looking for in high school, only this one had an English accent and wasn't Stoppable.", Bonnie recounted some of the prevalent gossip that was rampant in those days gone by.

"Well his 'rents have to know where he is. You know 'good Jewish boy' and all that.", Tara said as she considered where next to ask of the blond's whereabouts.

"Tara, Stoppable's 'rents and Sister vanished too. Even Mr. Barkin couldn't find them. He even got a hold of the Stoppables' Rabbi to try to find him.", Kim's former high school tormentor said.

Cutting in, "Why did Steve Barkin want to have anything to do with Ron Stoppable? All he did was harass Ron all the way through high school.", Tara's voice turned icy.

Bonnie explained, "Tara, nobody recruited Stoppable out of Middleton even though he was the best running back in the state and was beginning to get decent grades. Barkin realized that several big colleges needed running backs with the 'Mad Dog's' kind of speed and by the time he went to tell Ron about it ….Ron was already gone and a few weeks later so were his parents."

"Well everybody knows that Kim went to Oxford, the papers made such a big deal about it, so we should be able to get a hold of her through the school.", Tara started to come up with a plan of action, "I mean they have to have a phone number."

"You'd think. Look, maybe Kim's tech guy can find her? That way we don't have to bother anyone who has no reason to look into Possible's and Stoppable's business.", Bonnie brainstormed.

"Yeah what was that guy's name?"

"I uh don't remember…Just a second let me find the webpage and check it out.", Bonnie said as she began to type the address on her web session, "Wait a minute Tara I got the site, I'll have his name in a minute…..here it is, the guy's name is Wade Load. His phone is unlisted…Mom's got a list of unlisted numbers so I'll look it up later.

"You don't have to do it tonight Bonnie, it's not like I'm getting married _tomorrow_.", Tara tried to calm her friend down.

"Well OK, but I'm gonna find that Load guy tomorrow and I gonna get him to tell me where Possible and Stoppable are.", Bonnie's voice turned very serious.

"What is going on here Bonnie? All this caring for Kim and Ron is a little out of character for you."

Sighing heavily, "I feel guilty, Tara. I have a nice place, plenty of clothes and money…..a nice car and I'm getting a pretty good education which should make me ready for a good job, which I really don't need. In short I have it made. Two guys who I beat up on, for years….they're not here.", Bonnie said sadly.

"Tara, I was so screwed up; I mean the food chain was crap, and for all I know I might have been a big reason they left and didn't come back…I didn't really want to treat them that way...Damn food chain, dammit! I mean I date a rich guy who's Dad fought Kim and Ron most of the way through high school and he really respected them. If he can do that….so can I sniff, sniff.", Bonnie ranted over the phone.

"Are you crying?"

"No….yes.", Bonnie began to blubber, "Dammit, it hurts. It still hurts."

"I'm coming over."

"No you don't have to…."

"Bonnie I'll be there in ten, put on some decaf.", Tara ordered.

In a small voice, "Ok."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Anne looked at her still trembling daughter and then gazed around the bedroom, _'Kimmie needs something…..'_ Suddenly a long forgotten plush toy caught her eye, _'Ah ha, that's what I've been looking for.'_ Grabbing it she softly told her daughter, "Kimmie, I have something for you."

"Sniff…..Mom, what are you….oh my gawd! Where did you find him? I thought I lost him years ago.", Kim said as she gratefully accepted her favorite Cuddlebuddy Pandaroo, that someone special had given her years before. She then clutched it to her chest as more tears fell.

"Ronald found him in the rubble of the old house after the invasion and had him repaired. Kimmie maybe what you needed was someone who loved you as much as your Father and I do."

Thinking hard again Anne told her husband, "Out of the room."

"Annie what are…."

"Shush, I'll let you in soon, now move it.", the mother hustled James from Kim's room; after Anne closed the attic door she went to a side unit of Kim's closet.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Strip your top off Kimmie.", Anne ordered as she rummaged for what she was looking for, "Ahhh there it is."

In moments Anne held out a dark red piece of cloth, "Put this on."

"Mommmm…that looks like Ronnie's old hockey jersey. H…h….he must have left it here with my stuff when we…we uh.", Kim began to blush.

"You don't have to tell me how it got here, just put it on.", Anne, smirking, ordered her topless daughter.

"OK.", Kim responded as she pulled the garment over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves, "Now what?"

"Try giving your Pandaroo a hug now."

In a moment the hockey jerseyed Kim Possible clutched the black and white plush toy to her chest, a small smile forming on her face. "Momma I forgot how it was.", Kim sighed as she rubbed her nose into her favorite and at one time most important procession and took a deep breath.

Anne opened the door, "Come in James."

"What happened? A miracle?"

"Maybe not a miracle, but a start; maybe a chance to heal.", Anne smiled as she saw Kim swing both legs into her bed and pull her covers up.

"Kimmie-cub is smiling.", James noted in relief.

"Yes she is, now Kimmie you go back to sleep and relax. With any luck your nightmares won't return."

XXX

_Interstate 70, in western Kansas:_

'_What a long drive and I'm getting sleepy, I gotta pull in for the night before I break my neck.',_ the former gossip queen of Middleton High School frowned as she watched the road signs_, 'Why do I even come home? Mom and Dad moved to Chicago and I don't have any friends in this lousy town anymore.'_

'_**You could still just drive through.'**_

'_Not a chance, I'll kill myself and maybe some unfortunate bastard and it'll be MY fault for falling asleep.'_

'_**So, what do you care? It's not like you have anyone left but Mom and Dad. The only ones who care about you are the Flanners and Big Mike.'**_

'_But at least I have something with Justine's family…..Mike may not even be back this time. Maybe Kim and Ron will come home. Nobody writes or calls except my surrogate family….I don't even get a lousy email except from the 'rents and Coco Banana. And all he wants me to do is restructure his spring line for next year. Why do I even do this? It's no fun anymore.', _Monique began to sniffle again as she had done three times already.

Passing a road sign Monique sighed to herself, "Colby, Kansas; at least I can grab some shuteye here, fill up with gas and get a decent breakfast. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

XX

Returning peacefully back to her slumber the sleeping red head smiled as she clutched the black and white plush toy which had meant so much to her. _'I feel so much better. So much, thank you again Ronnie. I love you so.'_

XXXX

Still some background covered, and where our two heroes are in their lives up to this point. Some folks had more Intel than others suspected, didn't they? But not to worry, they usually use this talent for 'niceness'. But not to worry, no bad old government agency's going to stalk anyone but bad guys in this one.

Until next time, enjoy and let us know how you like this one.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome back! Another installment of our tale of 'When Psychiatry Attacks!' is underway. Just kidding, no shrinks were harmed in the making of this tale…just stretched a bit, that's all.**

**But before we continue on, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Alerts or Faves: readerjunkie (man how do your reviews come up twice?), pbow, ****kaitlynchosenisme, Jimmy1201 and Tito-Mosquito. Thanks, one and all!**

**Previously, the search for Ron seems to include another young lady other than Kim, but fear not, he's only being sought out for his Best-Man skills…Kim, on the other hand, is still having issues from that not-so-long-ago-summer, but was given some stand-in Ronshine to comfort her in the night. Bonnie's seen the light and has amassed a dossier that would shame Wade or GJ; I guess money does have its own privileges. And Betty clues in two of her best on what's coming and what led to this sitch; but not what happened to Ron Stoppable. Meanwhile Ron is living as he has chosen while making his way, no matter what his 'rents or his Yamanouchi friends have to say. Maybe he got Kim's 'message' from back then…?**

**And to do our part and keep the lawyers away: The characters of the Kim Possible show represented within are the exclusive property of the Disney Corporation. Their inclusion in this tale is for entertainment purposes only, with no money being made from their run about the block in here. Several times at that, too.**

**Now onto chapter 3.**

Storm Chaser

3

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Moments after the platinum blonde lightly knocked on the door of her girlfriend's townhouse a puffy-eyed brunette opened the door. "Congratulations Tara.", Bonnie sniffed as she hugged her lifelong friend, "Come on in and make yourself at home I'll bring some coffee out."

Pulling back in concern, "Thanks Bonnie, but you already congratulated me earlier."

Sniffling and wiping her nose on a tissue, "Between best friends it doesn't count unless you do it in person."

A couple minutes later Bonnie returned with two cups and a carafe full of the dark brown, yet decaffeinated, liquid. Before Bonnie sat down she asked, "SO let me see it already."

In a blush Tara held out her left hand for inspection.

Bonnie took the offered hand and gazed at the ring, "Very nice, I like the stone. Josh did a good job picking it out."

"Well he didn't do it alone 'B', I was with him because he wanted to make sure that _I_ was happy with it. Then after he got it he got down on his knee again."

"Why a second time Tara?", teal eyes locked onto bright blue ones.

Her smile growing as she explained, "Well the first time was the charm, but he wanted to do it with the ring on hand and ready to put on my finger. We were out in a park we always go to when we want to be all alone when he asked me. It was perfect, but I already considered myself his when I said yes the first time."

"So when are you two planning on doing this?"

"During Christmas break at the end of the fall semester." Then looking playfully at Bonnie, "You know we're gonna burn some minutes on our phone plans after this.", Tara giggled.

"Just reverse charges to me T; Junior gives me a big expense account.", Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

"Speaking of Junior, how's things between you two these days?", Tara asked hopefully.

"Lately Junior's been hinting about something and I'm going over to his Island in a couple weeks to relax, so maybe he'll pop the question then.", Bonnie said with an equally hopeful smile.

Tara squealed at the implication, "Oh that would be sweet you and he make a perfect couple. Especially since you've shaped that boy up; he's not nearly as self-absorbed as he once was."

"Yeah we do. His Father already told me that I have made him a very happy man. I hope that I'll be able to make Papi so much happier."

With a cautious smile, "Has he given up on the 'pop singer' career?"

"It took a while, but between Papi and me, we convinced him to scrap his ideas of trying to _enthrall_ his fans with his singing.", Bonnie explained to her questioning look. "Push came to shove when he tried to sing in a wilderness area on the mainland to get closer to nature…He started a stampede with all the animals in the vicinity that almost crushed a village in their path."

"Oh no! I hope no one was hurt." Tara exclaimed in shock. "So how was a disaster averted there?"

"Luckily Global Justice was nearby, they weren't sure about his motives and were keeping an eye on him, so they were able to divert the animals from destroying anyone or themselves before corralling them in a valley. After we convinced them that it was Junior's singing and not a villainous plot, they let us go.", Bonnie laughed at the memory.

Tara giggled at the mental image of the event, "Wow Bonnie, I never thought that he would give up on it. So what is he doing now?"

"Time changes everyone T; if there's one thing I've learned since high school it's that. Now Junior represents struggling singers and groups to get them established in the business. Since he doesn't need the money, the small commission he receives he donates to charity. And he's been able to get some of the record companies to match his donations.", Bonnie explained.

"I'm glad it's better for you now."

"Me too,", Bonnie sighed. "Now I know what Kim and Ron had.", the teal eyed brunette said forlornly.

"Oh and what did they have Bonnie? You already told me that Kim left then Ron did shortly after she cut him off."

"Well it took us a while, but we don't think Ron ever met back up with her. Credit Cards charges leave an electronic trail, so if Ron bought a ticket to go and see her there should have been some sort of record."

"Kim and Ron always got freebies Bonnie….."

"_Kim_ always got freebies _and_ special treatment T, not Ron. All Ron got was to sit in the back of cold, non-insulated cargo planes while Kim got invited to sit up front in the cockpit where it was warm…..."

At Tara's look of surprise, "You've got to remember Junior's Dad can buy just about anything, or get any information out there; so I read their mission logs in my spare time. All of them."

Her face fell at what Bonnie revealed to her about her two friends, "That's terrible that Ron was treated like that, but I guess once overlooked, always overlooked.", Tara said sadly at the memories of those slights she was aware of back in high school. "So you learned that Ron didn't leave Middleton to meet up with Kim in England.", Tara asked, then at the nod, "Then where did he go?"

"Ron got on a flight to Houston, Texas, where he was supposed to connect with his next flight north…but he never showed. His bags made the connection, but he wasn't with them.", Bonnie explained.

"Where did his bags end up?", Tara asked at this revelation.

"In some small airport in in North Dakota, T, Ron never showed up to claim them."

"Why would Ron fly to Texas if he was going to North Dakota, Bonnie?"

Throwing up her hands in frustration, "With Stoppable, who knows? For that matter why did he invent the Naco? Remember when he did _that_?"

"Yes, and the royalty money he received got you a very nice gift if I remember.", Tara's eyes narrowed at the memory of her friend's covetous invasion into Ron's personal space back then.

Bonnie sniffed again, "Yeah he did, didn't he?" Looking to her friend sincerely, "I still have it you know; it reminds me of what was and what we have now."

Shedding a few more tears, "It took me years to grow up, T. I now know some of what it really cost."

XXX

_Osaka, Japan:_

"Ronald that was a wonderful lunch, the way the lobster was prepared here was so much different than how we've had it in the States. After this I believe we'll have to consider having this dish prepared outside of our zone of familiarity.", the blond woman told her son as walked from the restaurant they had just dined in.

"That's one thing about being over here Mom; you learn so many new things. Sometimes I'm just overwhelmed by the culture of Japan and how far back in time it goes.", Ron said quietly as he looked over Hanna and to his parents. The child had long since passed out during lunch, her head resting on his shoulder.

Then the blond young man looked behind him, "Hey Yori and Hiro wasn't that a great lunch?"

At the smiles and nods Ron turned back, "So who's up for dessert?"

"Stoppable-san.", Yori chided the young Master, "Gluttony is _not_ something to be practiced among Yamanouchi students."

"Awww come on Yori, you and I know this place that has real good ice cream…and they even have butterscotch _topping_.", the young American tempted her, drawing out the last word suggestively.

The Japanese woman blushed slightly before she continued, "We are here for a week Ron-san, so we have time to sample many different things here. Do not attempt to do too much all at once. That is something from your past, that you know better of now."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sure I guess you're right. Ok, let's go back to the hotel and let Hanna sleep off her jet lag and the meal.", he relented. "Man I can't believe how much she can pack away. At least I know what to order for her when it's on the menu.", Ron quipped as he looked fondly at Hanna while they walked on.

After a moment, "Then how about I have some tea for us sent up to my room while she rests? If Mom and Dad want to they can take a nap as well.", Ron smiled as he continued to carry his sleeping Sister.

Hirotaka asked, "Ron-san may I carry the child? She must be getting heavy in your arms."

"Thanks Hiro, but I haven't been around Sis for a long time and I need to be able to do this." After grimacing, "But I have to admit she is getting bigger…..and uh heavier.", Ron chuckled lightly then kissed her on the head as they threaded their way down the crowded sidewalk to their hotel.

Dean decided to take Ron up on his offer after the long flight and the drive from Tokyo, "The nap idea is a good one Ronald, do you think we can get an hour or so?"

"Yeah Dad it'll be cool, then when you guys get up I'll get tea sent up."

Dean looked over at his son, impressed at what he's seen so far._ 'He has changed, he's not a child with insecurities anymore…He is a man.'_

XXX

Lab-coated, for a change, and carrying a cup of hot cocoa, Professor Hans Demenz hummed an old Bavarian tune as he walked through what used to be a lair in the Austrian Alps. Instead of being filled with doomsday devices, death lasers or cannons, the cavern was now a fully equipped laboratory that only he and one or two assistants were busy working in. The security he kept onsite was more to keep the curious, malicious and innocent, at a distance for _their _and his _business secrets'_, safety.

These days the diminutive former Teutonic Terror was an honest businessman and scientist, bent on conquering whatever challenge was posed to him in his chosen field of electronics and electrical engineering. The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was no longer something he coveted, like a certain battle suit he now likewise refrained from 'acquiring'; instead he now spent his days working on ways to produce electrical energy that was sustainable and available to all, regardless of location in the world.

This turn of events for him, and a few other former villains came about shortly after the 'Lowardian Incident'. The UN, backed by the governments of the world, the law enforcement agency GJ and the military firepower of NATO, offered the current roster of super villains a one-time, 'stay out of jail' amnesty if they ceased their plans to take over the world and become honest, productive citizens of their chosen nations. With those 'incentives' backing the offer, many took up it up, while others were swayed by the accompanying 'video' shown to them of _Kim Possible _administeringthe beat down that sent packing the two aliensthe world's combined militaries could not defeat.

Though many took the offered amnesty based upon who and what was offering it, some needed the nudge, or threat if you will, of the firepower behind those offering the amnesty. Several former villains were heard to lament that they would have rather taken their chances with the teen heroine who had defeated an alien invasion and sent two super-sized extraterrestrials scrambling to their demise in a doomed spacecraft than the military firepower of a combat entity.

Drew Lipsky, Sheila Gogh and Hans Demenz were among the first to take up the offer to quit super villainy, putting to rest their plans of world conquest and channeled their talents to more legal pursuits. The first two needed no such nudge from GJ or NATO, instead they already came willingly after the UN lauded them for their actions during the invasion, and by then had already considered career changes.

However, what wasn't known to many was that their actions during the invasion weren't exactly as were reported to the world. Drakken and Shego had a secret that only they, those present who could remember their involvement in the incident, _and_ it would seem the highest ranking members of _GJ_, knew about. And as part of the terms of acceptance of them renouncing their status as villains was that no one else would ever know the truth of what happened that day. Though this condition was held over their heads by GJ, they bore it with no malice for some reason; a reason they couldn't quite put their fingers on, dating back to right after the Lowardians died in the crash.

So for the most part the baddies that had plagued Kim and Ron throughout high school had become, if not model citizens, at the very least they were contributing members of society. At the minimum they stayed out of trouble and when they thought about it, even paid their taxes.

The diminutive genius looked up from his work to a ringing video phone.

Ever mindful of good manners now that he had 'retired' from his days of villainy, "Ja, hello, goot evening.", Hans said as he answered the call.

"And a good _**morning**_ to you Professor.", the cultured aristocratic voice replied, well aware the German didn't know or even care what time of day it was.

"Vatever, morning ort evening Herr Senor. Vat are vou needing ve are doing much vork here.", the pigmy reverted to his usual short brusqueness to get to the point.

"Just passing along a reminder to you of the Former Villains' Picnic is scheduled for this weekend on my island.", the old gentleman chuckled an evil chuckle, still getting some mileage from the chapter of _Evil Laughs_, from his long retired 'Book of Villainy'.

"I had almost forgot, vhat do vou want me to bring? German potato pancakes? Strudel? Or if you prefer, I can bring a barrel of the finest Beir on the Earth.", Professor Dementor inquired.

"Bring whatever you feel comfortable with Hans, my staff is doing the heavy lifting for this event….It **is** my turn you know."

"Ja I remember, I had it last summer. I hope that everyone enjoyed my little Summerfest and Beirgarten."

"All our former comrades in villainy enjoyed the event, it was just like vacationing in Bavaria in October.", Senor cackled at the memory.

Crowing slightly, "Glad you enjoyed mein little contribution to zhe festivities. I appreciate your kind vords of praise.", Hans said with a small measure of modesty. Then making small talk, but with an ulterior motive in mind, "Zo is Junior still trying for a zinging career?"

"Yes, in a way he is, but his young lady is keeping him occupied for the most part."

"Oh he ez still involved with Fraulien Possible's former high school nemesis?"

"Yes he is and they are getting serious, my son is finally growing up." Sighing in gratitude, "I thought it would take forever."

"Zo no 'Blue Fox'?"

"Ah no, according to my sources, Miss Possible, and I must request that this goes no further than this discussion, it seems has her own troubles that she is recovering from. I suppose in the briefing you received from Global Justice when each of us was initially inspected they mentioned that she was retired, and in effect was off limits to any old grudges or retaliations, did you not?"

"Ja Herr Senior, I will speak nothing of what you say about our former nemesis, but ja, I do remember hearing dat about her. Zo, vhat do you tink may have happened to her?"

"Well we are both very aware of Miss Possible's code of conduct when it came to fighting the good fight against super villains, of how her intentions were never to take a life, even to save them by all means at her disposal if she could."

"Ja, ja, I remember this about her. But you don't tink…?"

"Yes Hans, I do. And I believe those aliens dying, even indirectly from her actions against them, may have had an adverse effect upon her.", Senor assured his former comrade in villainy, leaving out what he had actually learned of her plight at Oxford, shortly after her arriving there.

"I nefer vould have guessed dis could haf happened to her. I suppose even heroes haf dere breaking point.", Demenz shrugged in sympathy.

"Yes, well that seems to be the case, even with someone as resilient as Miss Possible.", Senior nodded back, "However, as things have turned out since the invasion, many of us have been guided to channel our talents in ways that would never call for our feisty former foe to cross swords with us as in the days of villainy past. And per the terms of our 'agreement' with GJ, we can make a tidy sum while doing so.", he said mischievously.

"Ja, zat vould seem zo, Mein Senior, and zose inspections ve get every now and zen by GJ really keeps us on our toes to prove to zem zat ve are not backsliding.", Demenz sighed. "But zhe royalties ve get from selling zoes inventions to major corporations and the patents ve receive for zhem really make up for zhe headache. In spite of zhe five percent off zhe top zat Fraulein Dr. Director gets from zhem."

Sighing in resignation, "Dis iz zhe kind of violence our former nemesis nefer inflicted on us…Miz Possible was a better adversary in zhat regard.", Demenz relented.

"That she was Demenz, that she was.", Senior agreed. "But I have learned that Dr. Director has become quite wealthy in spite of the fact that she donates most of her _cut_ to charities which aid those we may have harmed over the years through our villainy."

"And a very _available_ fraulein too, vouldn't you zay?", the Professor winked and nodded. "My zources haf made me aware zhat she iz a very 'hot' commodity in zhe zingles zet.", he beamed smugly, "Zo, iz she someone you vould be interested in pursuing romantically, Mein Herr?", Demenz chuckled a tease to the elderly Senior.

In mock surprise, "Hans, I'm shocked at what you are insinuating, Betty Director is old enough to at the very least be my daughter. Besides there's the age difference to consider should I marry someone as young and fit as Dr. Director. Just think of the risk of even surviving the honeymoon, it could be fatal, to say the least."

With a playful smirk as he shrugged his shoulders, hands cupped before him as he played along, "Vell, if she goes, she goes.", he chuckled before both former villains joined in a hearty laugh at the old joke both had heard many times down through the years of May-December relationships that ended in short marriages and even shorter honeymoons.

Wiping a mirthful tear from his eye, "But seriously Hans, no, I am a widower and at my age I do not foresee anyone taking my dear departed Lydia's place. My Son has a very wonderful woman with him and very soon I expect they will announce their intentions to make their status permanent.", Senior informed his friend. "As for me, my time of dabbling in villainy has passed; with Miss Possible's retirement I will find other ways to occupy my time and my mind.", he sighed, "But I will miss those encounters with her, she was more than a worthy foe.", Senior said with reverence.

Then peering shrewdly at his friend, "Now my friend, it seems that _you_ are asking enough questions about her to make me wonder about _your_ intentions. So I ask are you by any chance, romantically interested in Elizabeth Director?", Senor asked as he put the ball back in the German's court.

"Nein, no my former wife iz into me for a lot of money az it iz, zo vith zhat lesson learned I am in no hurry to do _zhat_ again.", Dementor coughed, "En you are right Herr Senior, Miz Possble was indeed an admirable foe."

"I see, you have my condolences in the first regard.", Senior replied to Demenz's plight. "And Hans as to the second, I am looking forward to seeing you this weekend especially at the prospect of having a stein of beir with you, as we toast old allies, old foes and discuss new challenges."

"Ja it vill be goot, danke Herr Senior. Zo until zhis weekend. Now if you vould excuse me, I must get back to work."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Good morning Mom.", Kim yawned as she entered the kitchen and gave Anne a kiss and a hug. "Thanks for giving Pandaroo to me last night, it made more than a little difference.", she said with a pleasant smile. "You know since I put Ron's old jersey on I am so relaxed…almost like I used to be."

"That's good to hear Kimmie.", Anne said in relief, "Now I have the morning free so after we eat we'll get your license renewed. I'd hate for you to get a ticket honey.", she said as she returned the hug and kiss.

"Thanks Mom, you always think of stuff like this.", Kim replied as she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I have waffle batter all made up all we have to do is wait for the iron to heat up and you'll be eating five minutes later.

Sigh, "It's just like old times, you me, Dad…the Tweebs.", Kim said as she looked around the dining room table to their seats, until, "And Ronnie.", the younger red head sighed sadly and quietly.

"Yes he could pack them away Kimmie."

"Mom….."

"Yes dear.", Anne replied as she poured the batter into the waffle iron.

"I was wrong."

"Wrong? About what?", Anne turned with a raised eyebrow towards her daughter.

Kim clarified, "I was wrong about having doubts about Ronnie on so many things. I made too much of my abilities and too little of his. He was getting better all the time and I ignored it. I was wrong."

"You weren't completely wrong Kimmie; you just reacted to something you didn't understand. I just wish you would have, at least, called Wade for help, but that's water under the bridge now. You have come back tremendously, and you overcame this without anyone's help."

"Mom that episode last night just shows how far I still have to go. I can still turn into a basket case at the drop of a hat."

"Kimmie I am never going to be upset about you for having that breakdown, please remember that. But the only thing I question was your judgment for trying to hide from all the support you had back here. I truly believe that if we could have gotten you back here all your friends would have supported you and helped pull you through this. Never hide from your family and friends, they all love you."

"Even Ron?"

"Especially Ron.", Anne clarified, "He loved you as much as any boy has ever loved a girl. You should consider yourself very lucky young woman; you had something that fairytales are made of."

"And I tossed it all away because of this crazy fear.", Kim sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't read the future and I don't think anyone who walks on two legs can either. Now go get dressed, we've got an appointment to renew your driver's license."

"Ok Mom, be right back."

Thirty minutes later Kim was dressed and ready to head downtown with her Mom.

X

Upon entering the Middleton DMV office, Kim took her place in line while Anne took a seat to read a book as she passed the time waiting for her daughter.

Suddenly from the other side of the room, "**Oh** **my** **gawd**…**Kim? Kim Possible?**", a woman's voice shouted in surprise.

The younger red head immediately scanned around the room until she spied a familiar face. Then rushing forward, arms opened wide her friend reciprocated as she approached, "Hope? Hope, is that you? How are you doing? It's been a long time."

"Just fine, thank you, and yeah, it has…" After a hesitant pause, "Sooo, how are you and Ron doing?", the former cheerleader asked her as she hugged former squad captain, "Did he finally ask you?"

"Ask me? Uh no…he couldn't..I…uh haven't seen Ron for a while.", Kim quietly explained as she returned the hug to her former squad mate.

Hope still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure you're not hiding him somewhere?", she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Sigh, "Hope, listen to me, shortly after I arrived in England I bailed on Ron and had my parents do the same with him and his 'rents here. I haven't talked to him in almost three years. And they have been three lonely and painful years.", her eyes haunted, Kim's voice was almost a whisper at the end.

"Oh! Well when he disappeared after you were in school I thought that Ron must have gotten lonely and went over to England to be with you.", squeezing Kim's arms, "We knew you guys had already stepped your relationship to that level, some of us figured just took the next step to make it official and got married."

Slightly taken aback at the gossip mill pronouncement by her friend, of her and Ron's supposed 'activities' since high school, "No, no he didn't…we didn't….I don't know where he is and sorta thought that someone might know where he went. I want to talk to him. I need to tell him something.", Kim explained after regrouping.

Shaking her head, "I don't think I can help you there Kim, but Bonnie might." "Bonnie?", Kim exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah Bonnie, she's been trying to keep track of all the girls, but I don't know a lot about what happened with any of the guys. But now that you're back in town maybe we can go out sometime and talk about life since graduation." _'If he wasn't with her then where is he?'_, Hope thought in confusion.

Deciding to change the subject, Kim looked around the office, "So, what are you doing in here?", Kim asked as she looked around the office.

"Mom runs the office and I brought her lunch in today; she forgot it….I think she does it so that I have to get out of the house and do something."

Kim stammered, "Oh, I see. And..as for your suggestion that we get together..I….I'd like that."

Squeezing Kim's hands, "Great, I'll call around and see when we can meet up when the gang's free. So just lazing around this summer?"

"No, I have a summer internship with an old group I worked independently for back in high school. I have to go in today for my badge and to fill out some papers."

"That sounds neat, I've got a summer job too, but I think they're looking at me to become a temp in the office here for the summer.", the young Chinese woman told her, "Listen I'll call you later, I have to get back home and do some laundry or my Mom's going to blow a gasket or something.", she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is it ok for me to call you tonight?"

"Uh sure Kim, you have the house number, right?", at Kim's nod, "We haven't changed it since Middle School."

"Thanks, I'll call you later then."

As Hope turned to leave_, 'I wonder what's wrong with her, she looks like crap. I hope she isn't doing drugs.'_

After waiting in line for another half hour and producing two other forms of identification, Kim Possible had her brand new Colorado driver's license. The two Possible women returned home, whereupon Kim waited in her room until the doorbell which sounded around Eleven O'clock. The elder red head opened the door and greeted the visitor. "One moment young man, I will call her."

"Kimmie your GJ ride is here. I know you expect to be home in a few hours, but give me a call if you're going to be late.", Anne called up to her room.

"I will Mom and thanks again."

"I haven't done….."

"Yes you have Mom, more than you'll ever know.", Kim replied as she hugged her Mom.

"Miss Possible, this way please.", the nice young man in GJ coveralls invited her.

XX

Standing at the head of a conference room table, "Miss Possible, welcome to Global Justice. As you remember I am Doctor Elizabeth Director. Now please be seated and make yourself comfortable.", she said with a warm smile as she pointed to a chair next to hers.

After taking a seat in the comfortable chair Kim received a packet, "Inside you'll find some paperwork, it needs to be read from first page through the last; and if you approve, sign and date it immediately. After you have done this there are items in the envelope that you will take into your procession."

"What are they Ma'am?", Kim inquired.

"Your ID's and your passwords. And remember, since you are an intern, you will not be given access to highly classified information nor allowed into sensitive areas. I hope you understand this Kimberly."

"Yes Ma'am I understand, and you also mentioned something about a facilitator, you know a mentor assigned to help me while I'm interning with GJ." At Betty's nod, "So, when will I be able to meet with him?"

At the far end of the table from Kim a high backed chair slowly turned around. "Welcome home Kim.", came a familiar voice she hadn't heard in nearly three years.

"Wade?….**Wade**! Oh my gawd, Wade.", Kim's chair flew back as she ran to that end of the table.

After a few moments of dodging around the chairs surrounding the table, Kim rushed to him, arms open for a hug. She met Wade before he had made two steps to her, his arms also open wide with a welcoming hug.

Upon reaching him Kim latched onto her old tech guru like a drowning man taking a hand offered to board a lifeboat in a storm.

"Kim it's been a long time. It's good to see you home.", Wade said softly as he felt the red head begin to shudder.

With tears in her eyes, "I'm soo sorry Wade for everything I did to you."

"Kim relax, no one here is going to judge you about what happened back then. GJ is like a family, we _will_ support you. I promise that.", the teen enveloped her in a massive hug.

Looking sheepishly at him, "I have so much wanted to see you again…but..I uh…."

Putting a finger to her lips, "Kim I am aware of what you went through, like I said you are with friends here.", Wade said while sincerely looking into her eyes.

Nodding guiltily, "Ok Wade, thank you, it's just that I have so much to make up for from bailing on all of you back then. After all that happened I'm just glad that anyone I've met back up with will even talk to me now.", Kim said with a small grin on her face as she hugged Wade again.

His eyes bulging from her hug, "Still got that grip, don't you?", he said as she realized Wade's air was being cut off.

"Sorry", she apologized.

"No worries there Kim.", he said to a slightly guilty red head. "Now are you ready to begin your internship?", he asked to her nod.

"Good, so now's as good as any place to begin.", Wade said as their hugs relaxed and they stood slightly apart from each other; Dr. Director watching on in friendly, yet detached, interest.

"The world is a much safer place now, Kim. With the agreements The UN, GJ and NATO received from many of the world's super villains three years ago, things have been for the most part, quiet. But that doesn't mean we've been idle since that either.", Wade began his explanation.

"Even though we have forces ready to deploy at a moment's notice, we seldom have to, because our 'Intel Division' does a lot of work and they help direct our forces more effectively, saving us from performing wasted actions or unnecessary deployments.", he said while beaming in pride since he was a big part of that Division.

Then looking to Kim's packet, "I see that you have a lot of forms to go through before we begin, a few more than when I started here, so if you need some help with them, and if Doctor Director permits, I'd like to help you with them so that we can get to a tour of the place.", Wade told her.

"I'd like that Wade.", Kim replied as she returned to her chair and opened the folder.

Turning to leave Betty said to the pair, "By all means Dr. Load, please give Miss Possible a hand with those forms. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Law Enforcement Agency to run. Kim,", she said to her, "I will see you later after your tour. Wade knows more about this place than I do, and can impart to you more about this site than I could.", she smiled as Kim nodded and went back to the forms.

"And Miss Possible,", Kim looked up from her forms to Dr. Director, "welcome back."

XXX

_Osaka, Japan:_

Ron returned from putting Hanna down for her nap. "Mom, Dad I'll be right across the hall, all you have to do is dial eight, then my room number." Then after yawning convincingly, "I might close my eyes for a bit as well."

Yawning back, "Alright Ronald we should be up in a couple of hours.", Dean replied.

"Sounds like a batch of nice sized naps for all of us then, see ya in a little while.", Ron said as he turned to the door.

After his folks' door shut he crossed the hall to his door and opened it with his 'key'. After entering his room he went to the edge of his bed and slowly sank to his knees and then to a lotus position on the floor.

_(Ron-san are we alone?),_ Hiro asked as he and Yori entered the room from another door.

_(Yes we have about ninety minutes before I expect to hear from my family, so please join me in meditation.),_ Ron's lowered voice seemed to die within the four walls.

Moments later the young man and young woman also sat in the lotus position and closed their eyes.

_(Stoppable-sama please bring us to the fourth plane.), _Yori calmly and quietly instructed.

_(Deep breath and hold, center your thoughts on your loved ones.),_ Ron intoned.

The Master of the Mystical Monkey Power began to feel the energy in the room as he sifted through the threads in that plane. Not even Yori had the skill that the American had attained. _'Six months in Tibet meditating was very helpful for the Master.', _Yori mused as she let slowly out another breath.

With Ron taking the initiative, the three felt for the threads which took them to a place where they could 'see' the world at large.

"_It is a good day; the world is for the most part calm.",_ Ron sighed as they took in the 'view'._ 'Now let us go to the eighth plane so that we may study the way in which the world works.",_ he sent to his partners in mystical meditation.

Together they began to rise again though Ron had to help Hirotaka a little as the vision of the sacred mountain appeared. It was the mountain they all knew in their hearts, but for some reason it was _different_ to two of them, it looked untouched, _newer_.

Both men could hear Yori gasp at the realization. _"Yes it is Yamanouchi from before Lord Toshimiru arrived.",_ Ron replied to them; Hiro, likewise gasped as he caught up to them just after Yori did. He also had a hard time taking all this in.

Then Ron Stoppable showed them the wonders he discovered in the months that passed since his first visit here.

"_It is fabulous Ron-sama.",_ Yori _said_ in amazement.

"_This is where I got the idea and the inspiration to see this through the study process. Now do you understand?"_

"_I believe I do, if Hiro-chun does not perceive I shall instruct him.",_ Yori's voice seemed to ring in both men's minds.

"_Let us then see if we can find the founder and make our presence known to him."_, Ron's _said_ as his thoughts became more clear and stronger.

"_Have you met him Ron-sama?"_

"_We have conversed a little, but it was mostly out of a wish I expressed to him to learn more about the writings that were lost. Let us proceed."_

"_Enlightenment is always our true quest Master."_

In this plane the three began to walk on the pathless mountain, continuing up the mountainside into the clouds. In time they come upon an armed warrior who appeared to be searching for something.

"_Young Master.", _Ron said to him_, "I see you quest has led you back to this place."_

"_I wish to be sure….."_

Ron could see the man, who had yet to become the Mystical Warrior known as Yamanouchi's founder, was in a quandary. With some historical knowledge at his disposal, Ron suggested_, "I have some small insight into these matters Master, I foresee a place a little higher on the mountain would be perfect for what you seek.'_

As the young master listened intently, Ron explained further, _'The distance traveled and the seclusion attained will make those who wish to stand with you study their own hearts and desires more deeply. The walk to the chasm itself would be a first big test to see if they truly wish to learn what you could teach them."_

"_Will you come to explore the meaning of life itself with me?"_

"_Master, I think that I will come along later with my friends and learn, but do not wait for us…..for our time may be years away yet."_

"_Then thank you again Ron-san I will contemplate the future as I meditate with the Kami. May we meet again in the rising sun."_

"_I foresee that I and my friends will return, but remember our path may be long, so until then fare you well.",_ Ron _replied_ as he bowed and turned away.

"_And the temple will await your return as I will count the days until then.",_ Toshimiru returned the bow and began to walk towards the top of the mountain.

After he disappeared Yori _pulled_ on Ron's sleeve and stated in almost a whisper, _"That was Lord Toshimuru? I thought he was so confident when reading about what others said about him."_

"_Yes he is the original master of Yamanouchi Yorishi-kun. Did you think he was a god? Like all of us, he had his worries and insecurities. He will become a great man, but he has many trials yet to undertake. Those events will take form in what we have been taught. And what we see today that is Yamanouchi."_

"_But the construction of Yamanouchi took years…."_

"_And he learned from his labors. You and I are the beneficiaries of his life's work. All that we have learned had its beginning right here. When you meditate tonight you should think about the lonely warrior and his life's_ _work.",_ Ron told them as he led them away from their founder as he was in the years prior to who he became to them.

"_It took years for him to finish the school and to acquire what he imparted to those who came after him. When students began to search him out he was too old to have children. Except for his students he died an old man who devoted his life forces into making a difference in the world."_

"_Then that is why there are no direct descendents of Lord Toshimuru.",_ Hiro said as his thoughts caught up with the other two.

"_Now you understand Hiro. Master Sensei, though related, came from a younger Sister of Toshimiru. And while Sensei wants us to reproduce it didn't really start out that way. He knows that to find fulfillment one needs to find love.",_ Ron now explained.

Yori glared at Ron Stoppable, _"Then Ron-sama, why do you not find happiness and a family?"_

"_Yori-san I need no happiness. My life will have no circle of completeness; I have chosen the option that was taken by our Master centuries ago. My chance has passed me by, now I will make life better for others."_

Yori warned, _"I dare say Ron-sama, you are a fool. Your family name will die with you."_

"_Ah in the traditional way of my people the family line may be followed through the female branch of the tree. If you remember, I have a Sister; she will find her duty as I have found mine."_

"_But she is your adopted sis…."_

"_The blood doesn't matter, Yori, Hanna will carry the name. Now I sense that it is time for us to return to the hotel. Please return to your shells.",_ Ron instructed the couple.

The three stiffened as they each became aware of their bodies again.

Ron sighed, "They will begin waking in a few minutes, so I will order tea as I promised. So any suggestions about what we will do for the rest of the afternoon before dinner?"

"Did you bring swimwear Ron-sama?", Yori asked.

"But of course."

"They have a large pool here; there is a child's pool as well."

"Excellent idea, when they get up we will spend time in the pool and then take a short walk to re-build our appetites."

"I think you can eat all day.", Hirotaka snorted.

"And I remember not eating for days either.", Ron rebutted in defense of his reputation for eating as he did all those years before.

"You are not the child you were when you arrived at Yamanouchi, Ron-sama.", Yori frowned reminding him of all he had accomplished, "You are a fully trained ninja with mystical powers and it is your duty to pass along your blood and your knowledge. I hope when the time comes you will find someone in which to share your life with."

Hiro decided to snap his fiancée and his close friend out of the ongoing 'discussion' they were having. "Yori-chun and I should return to our dwelling Ron-sama. Maybe you should rest for a few minutes before we spring this activity on your family."

"Sounds good I could use ten minutes or so."

X

"Hey Dad, did you enjoy your nap?", Ron asked as he invited him to sit down on the sofa in the suite.

"I must say I did need it. Your Mother and Hanna are now feeling much better.", Dean replied, "But how did you know they were tired?"

Ron explained, "It was easy to see, not only that but you guys had been on a plane for a long trip, and I don't care how comfortable the seats are it's just not like being home. I can sleep anywhere, but on a plane, I never seem to get any rest on them."

"That's true Ronald, now what do you want to do now?"

"The hotel here has a nice pool and I think that Hanna would like the chance to work off some steam. Not only that but swimming will help make room for some of that dinner I have planned for us tonight."

Dean groaned, "Another dinner like we just had?"

"No Dad, nothing like that.", he said as his Dad sighed in relief, "Something more filling.", Ron chuckled as Dean groaned.

"OK Son I'll tell the girls to get their suits on."

"Great, I'll call Hiro and Yori's room.", Ron smiled as he reached for the phone to call his friends not telling his Father that they had left only a half hour before.

"See you in a little bit Ronald."

XXXX

Some more background on how life for these folks ended up this way. The villains are quiet, for the most part, and some heavy hitters just hang out and contribute to the world at large, without the villainy. And the parties are just spectacular.

Kim's catching up, Ron's moving on, GJ's got their work cut out for them and Wade _really_ likes that cafeteria there…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will tell us so, or not…


	5. Chapter 4

**Here we are with another installment in our tale of love, Kimness and influences beyond our control. We are glad for those who check in and read from time to time and especially are happy for those who give us their two cents in some form or other.**

**Speaking of which, we'd like to thank the following for their Review, Faves or Alerts: Sentinel103, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, RomanianPrincess, Mahler Avatar, DCMysteryGirl, King InuYasha and Justin J-Boogie. Thanks to you all for sending the love.**

**Well last time Tara and Bonnie have plotted to make Kim one of their wedding clones, while hoping to find the Ron who wasn't there too. In the meantime, Bonnie learned a measure of respect for Kim, and especially for Ron with their missions. That dossier really came loaded. Kim is starting to catch up with her old team while starting her internship. Meanwhile Ron, his friends and family are playing in Japan while getting in some time on the mysticism plane they access. Many of the old villains are doing well as law abiding citizens and I'm sure their yearly gatherings might make to online video sites eventually.**

**But now to keep the sharks away: The characters and settings of the Kim Possible show represented within this tale are the property of the Disney Corporation, we're just borrowing them pro-bono.**

**Now, here's Chapter 4.**

Storm Chaser

4

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Pushing a door open ahead of them, "Here we are Kim; this is just one of several cafeterias that GJ has in the complex. And for the last few years, the food has been so much better since GJ kept some of the recipes Ron gave them from back when you guys did that two week summer training here.", Wade explained to Kim as they walked over to a booth.

Kim smiled thinly, "I remember that summer…the food, it really wasn't that good….maybe one step above hospital food, but not by much. So I'm glad they were able to reproduce his menus, they were pretty good."

"Kim it's always been pretty good since I've been here, but I guess if they followed Ron's instructions it would end up that way.", Wade said while smugly patting his belly.

Kim smiled at his joke, then turning serious, "Wade how have you been since….since the team broke up?"

Shrugging slightly, "Like Ron I was despondent for a while, but I knew I was young, I could adapt and move on. When I took the Team Possible site down, I suddenly had more time on my hands so I went and got my second PhD.", he chuckled, then frowned, "But Mom started making me get out of the house more, and then one day while I was doing some research for a thesis, Doctor Director called and offered me a job."

Kim nodded, then cut to the chase, "How did Ron take it?"

Haunted eyes looked into anxious ones, "He sorta freaked out. He thought you loved him and then you just went and abandoned him…that you cast him aside for someone better,", Kim's sharp gasp was filled with anguish, "you had met in England. If that had been me, I know I would have been questioning my self worth.", Wade said as he looked down at the table.

Tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to do that to him Wade, I loved him…_still_ love him with all my heart….." Kim wiped them away with a napkin. "I didn't know what to do, but in that state, I just _knew_ I couldn't let him see me that way."

Sniffling, "Wade?", Kim asked quietly, "Where did Ron go when he left home? You can tell me."

The African-American genius glanced up in concern; he had hoped Kim wouldn't ask a lot of questions about her former sidekick, at least not right away. "I….we know he got on a plane and flew to Houston, for a connecting flight to some place named Devil's Lake, North Dakota. Only he never got on the plane in Houston, he just disappeared.", Kim's face fell.

"I do know that he called his parents at their home a couple of times after that, but I couldn't trace where he called them from.", at Kim's look of surprise at this information, "You do know I had your lines tapped for security reasons." Kim nodded in realization, when she remembered the Government and Agency forms Wade had her and Ron sign authorizing his tapping, recording and tracing calls made to and from each of them, and filed with Federal Agencies and GJ.

"Well all that I could make out the last few calls; he spoke in some weird sayings, or some odd speech patterns or something that I could never understand or figure out."

Curious at Wade's statement, "Weird in what way?", the red head asked,

"Some of the conversations were like they were talking in code."

Kim frowned, "Code…..Wade you have to be mistaken, that sounds like something a villain would have done. Ron's a good guy…the ultimate good guy. I should know I fell in love with him."

"Are you sure of that Kim? He turned evil…twice.", she flinched at the memories of Zorpox, "And I hate to bring this up again Kim, but you also fell in love with a synthodrone."

Frowning fiercely, "I remember Erik Wade, it still brings tears to my eyes when I think about _it_, but I think that I've grown up and gotten past that. But Ron…", she gulped, "even though I pushed him away he stayed loyal to me. Then when the chips were down he stepped up, he took all of those fears he had….and he pushed through them and then he gave me the opening that I had been looking for my whole life.", Kim countered.

Then, pensive, "Maybe he had a reason…."

"What reason would he have Kim?"

"I don't know Wade, but I trusted Ron with my life…well, until things fell apart.. _I_ fell apart, and I'd like to be able to offer him that trust again..if he'd take it, that is."

Sighing, "We don't know what has happened to him, we have to find that out first….Kim fear is a very powerful thing….and Ron was afraid of everything…."

"Wade, Ron was _always_ afraid but that didn't stop him, if anything as he got older he got stronger from it. When my world crashed down on me I was terrified, I was scared outta my mind and was totally unprepared for the sheer volume of what hit me. Now I know how Ronnie must have felt his whole life.", the red head groaned at the irony.

"Well between us we can figure it out Kim, you're pretty smart and I'm a glorified genius. Now let's go through the line, if we're lucky they'll have Stoppable Stew tonight." Looking at the crowd, "We're early so there might be some left."

"I….I'm not a real big stew eater Wade. I like my meals a little lighter.", Kim showed him her extremely thin frame.

"Kim if you don't mind me saying, you are way too thin and I think you need to eat more to get back to your normal weight."

"I have put some on Wade…..I wasn't doing very well for a while. I've got a picture that I sent to Doctor Director showing me at my lowest.", she frowned. "I'm not very proud of what happened, but I think I'm coming back from that, one day at a time.", Kim replied.

"Well Kim I know I have to take some off, but believe me, you'll eat good today, especially if it's something GJ's serving that Ron originally created.", Wade said with a twinkle in his eye.

Then with a laugh, "In fact because of his additions to the menu here most of the Agents have to put in an extra hour of PT every day just to burn off the extra calories they take in because of his creations."

When they got to the head of the line Wade gasped, "They have the special meatloaf? And I was going for a half helping of their offerings tonight before I saw this. Well Mom can rag on me later."

"What's so special about it?"

"Just try it Kim.", Wade smiled confidently, "The staff only makes it a few times a year 'cause it's so labor intensive."

"OK I will.", she said, then observed, "It looks like everyone is getting it."

"Not only that Kim, some of these guys are taking double orders, so we'd better make sure to get ours ASAP or we could miss out." Chuckling, "Guys will be staying over on their own time tonight to work it off.", the genius pointed out.

"I'll trust you there.", the red head smiled as she followed Wade through the line.

After going through the line Wade decided to try a different tact, "Uh Kim how do you like Oxford?"

"It's nice…well I mean it's challenging, so once I got back on track I really had to work at taking in the material." Thinking back, "They were so good about finding me a place for counseling after my breakdown. What's even neater was that they held my place open till I got better."

Perplexed, she turned to him, "But you know the funny thing, all that time I was in England I thought Mom and Dad were paying for my studies. And when things went the way they did I was so worried about going through their money like that….but they said they hadn't paid for anything."

At Wade's look of disbelief, "I know me too. I had no idea who was footing the bills over there, if it wasn't my 'rents, then who could it have been?", Kim asked in frustration.

"First of all, that's pretty cool someone doing that.", the genius responded, "And second, you had some mystery person paying your school bills and therapy and you don't know who's doing this? Do you want to find out?"

"Well at the top, cool is at the low end of what I would call it; whoever did it deserves a kiss.", Kim said. "But could you do it Wade?", Kim said as she stared hopefully at him for a moment.

"We won't know for sure until we try, Kim. But we can look into this after we get both of us going in the program this summer."

Kim nodded her agreement, then looked down into her tray, "Are you sure this is good? It doesn't look that way, it's sorta gross to look at.", she wrinkled her nose.

Not waiting for Kim to dig in, Wade finished a bite before he replied. "Take a bite of the meatloaf Kim; I think you're gonna like it."

The red head did as her friend suggested while Wade waited for her reaction. After Kim chewed her bite and swallowed, her eyes closed in anticipation, then opened in delight, "Now that is good….it's a lot better than Mom's brain loaf. I mean Ron was a pretty good cook, but are you sure Ron came up with this?"

"Yep. Now you can see why the guys are always putting extra hours in the gym to work it off."

"No duh on that count Wade and I can see why the cooks only make it a few times a year, any more than that and you'll all have to have your uniforms retailored."

"True that Kim. Now do you want to take a walk later? I have to show you where most of GJ's transport tubes are located so that you can get here easier. And it'll give us the chance to walk off lunch.", Wade said as he dunked a large portion into the mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Sure Wade, after eating this for lunch, I'm gonna need it." Then taking another bite, "Gawd this isn't good, it's great!", Kim perked up, "You were right. I guess if this is an example I can't wait to sample the rest of Ron's recipes you have here at GJ."

XX

Monique pulled in to the Flanner driveway and shut her three year old sedan down_. 'It was nice that Mom and Dad bought me a new car for graduation. It's made a world of difference.',_ she mused as she rubbed her hand fondly over the steering wheel.

No sign of a familiar car in the driveway, _'I wonder when Justine is getting in?',_ the diva pondered as she stretched from the long drive before she got out of the car. Slowly stretching as she ambled to the house, Monique made her way to the door to check in with the inhabitants.

When her parents moved out of Middleton some two years earlier, Monique found she didn't want to cut ties with her adopted hometown. Hearing of her plight one afternoon at the mall shortly after Monique learned she would either have to move in with her parents between semesters or strike out on her own in Middleton, Justine offered her a place to stay. Once Angela Flanner, Justine's Mom, was informed of her daughter's offer, she readily jumped at seconding the motion for Monique to move in with them.

So, for the last two years, these two very different former Middleton High School alums returned to the Flanner Home to rest and recuperate from the stress and mayhem that was each person's life while pursuing their futures in their chosen college curriculums.

Quickly forming a close friendship, the two found they were able to talk to each other on many topics, but between the two women their main topics of discussion were for Monique, of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and for Justine, Big Mike Little. For obvious reasons the discussion regarding Middleton's Dynamic Duo ranged from memories of days gone by with them, to the mystery surrounding their unexplained disappearance from public purview after moving on from high school. When it came to Big Mike, it was the anticipation of his return from the remaining year and a half-plus he had left in his hitch with the Marine Corps.

Upon reaching the front door, the African-American woman rang the doorbell and stepped back.

As the door opened an older version of Justine welcomed the road weary fashion diva in training. "Monique, honey! It's about time you got home. Come on in, I have your room all ready for you.", Angela Flanner gushed as she stepped out onto the porch to hug the young woman who had become her daughter's best friend.

"Thanks again Mrs. Flanner, for taking me in; you don't know how grateful I am for you letting me stay with you between semesters. I'm glad you let me stay here after my 'rents moved away and left me with no way to stay here on my own…I well, that is..", Monique once again tried to tell the woman how grateful she was for her generous offer.

Angela stepped back, "Hush now Monique, you're always welcome here. So don't you say another word about it. Now come in, Justine just called to say she's near Denver and should be here in a couple of hours."

"I still don't know what to say…."

The older blonde woman smiled, "With Michael joining up the way he did, Justine needed a friend to talk to and she was lucky enough to find you. You have been good for her sanity."

"Thanks Ma'am she was good for mine too. So when's that big lunkhead getting out of The Corps?"

"Mike gets out in a year and a half. I don't know if Justine told you, but he's deployed right now."

"Sis mentioned that Mike was and got wounded, is he going to be alright?"

Sighing, "Yes he is, though it was touch and go for a while and I hope this is the last time he goes out, but you know The Corps, they put them out until they ETS.", she said in worry.

Then perking up, "And he wears those two Purple Hearts and that Silver Star so proudly when he's in his dress blues…Justine just glows when she sees him, like she did when he surprised her at MIT during his convalescence leave.", smiling brightly as she remembered her daughter's account of that day.

Monique looked on with girlish glee at her friend's Mom recounting of that special day. "Yeah, I heard the girls were just drooling over Big Mike while he was on campus looking for her."

Locking eyes with the younger woman, "And when he found her, after parting those girls like Moses and the Red Sea, he proposed to her on the spot. Justine said in her entire life she had never been as speechless as she was when he dropped down on his knee. Even after one of her friends prodded her to answer Mike.", Angela laughed at that image.

"I know, I got the 'Oh my gawd!' phone call from Justine later that night after she called you to tell you to start planning a wedding.", Monique gushed as she recounted that night.

Angela continued "And Justine still hadn't given Big Mike an answer. For the first time in my daughter's life she was absolutely speechless when it came to answering a question, so she just tackled the big goof and smothered him in kisses right there in the Quad.", tears in the eyes of both women.

"At first I didn't believe her until she put Big Mike on the phone and he confirmed it.", Monique said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Oh it was no prank, and Justine is as happy as I've ever seen her, sporting that diamond on her left hand." Winking at the young woman, "When she gets in you two can talk about it to your hearts content."

"I can't wait for that…And I just want you to know Ma'am that I am really happy for her."

"I know you are dear,", as she gestured to Monique's luggage, "now would you like for me to help with your bags?"

"No thanks Mrs. Flanner, I've only got three suitcases and two of them are on rollers. The last one doesn't have to come in right away, it's more for work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am I'll go out and get them, I'll be right back.", the fashion diva again hugged the woman.

Ten minutes later Monique returned, and came down to the kitchen where Mrs. Flanner was working on dinner.

"You know maybe I'd better try to make the circuit in town and see who else is around….it's been long enough since graduation that everybody should know what they're doing with their lives at this point.", Monique told Angela, "It'd be nice to spread the gossip out the way I used to, but I highly doubt if anyone knows about Justine and Mike, since it wasn't that long ago his proposal went down."

"I think you can do that, and now that Justine has come out of her shell some she needs to get out too. The two of you can have a nice summer together."

"That's what I hope too. But that girl needs to know she doesn't have to wear those blue plaid skirts all the time, she's going to need some new clothes of her own to show off for that Jarhead of hers.", Monique said with an air of fashion authority, "I'll help her out the same way I used to help K….K…..Kim out.", Monique stuttered painfully but finally got the name of her old best friend out, "Maybe we can get a bunch of us that are back for the summer and have dinner or something so that we can catch up."

"She's still a little dysfunctional about fashion honey.", Angela said as she turned to look at the young woman seated at the kitchen table.

Then softly, "It still hurts being left out there by yourself doesn't it Monique?", Angela kept an eye on the young woman to see if that event was still giving her problems.

Sigh, "Yeah it does…..my two best friends…..one of them stopped talking to me and the other just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I guess they're together at least….without a thought about their old high school friend. If it hadn't been for Justine…I don't know what I would have done."

"Dear, I don't think for a minute that either Kim or Ron abandoned you. Ralph and I belong to some clubs that James and Anne belong to, so we get to talk to them on occasion, but when the conversation gets around to the kids….especially Kim and Ron, they both clam up."

"Kim and Ron were my best friends Ma'am….and they didn't even leave word about what happened to them. Kim said 'goodbye' to me when she left, but for a while we were able to talk on the phone…Ron, he called a couple of times. Then I called him back about a month after the last time he called me, and I found out his cell phone had been shut off.", shrugging in frustration, "His parents couldn't help me either. And by then Kim wasn't calling or taking my calls, and whole time that Ron was freaking out.", Monique remembered, "He kept asking what he did wrong. I didn't have an answer for him 'cause I didn't know."

"I know dear, but the way Kim's parents just backed away from us when we mentioned their daughter and Ron….I don't know either. But from the outside looking in, I'd have to wonder if Ron had done something to hurt Kim or if in the end he went to England to meet up with her and stayed with her, unbeknownst to us back home."

Monique pointed out, "First of all, Ron would never hurt Kim, that boy loved her so much it made my teeth hurt. And second, I think somehow I'd have heard something about Ron leaving town to meet up with her.", she said with determination then sagged, "But to hear nothing? It's just eating me up inside."

"Honey, I just don't know, but if Ron hurting her or had left to meet up with her had been the case why wouldn't the Possibles just told me when I asked…unless they are trying to hide something.", Angela thought for a few seconds before asking Monique something that a friend of Kim and Ron's should at least know, "Monique, do you remember your graduation?"

"Of course I remember, I don't think anyone who was there would _forget_ something like that. Kim got snatched right out of our graduation ceremony by those huge aliens and Shego and somebody…..I think Kim's Dad, went to rescue her and that blue guy from the alien spaceship. Then when they all got back to Earth Kim and Shego beat the two aliens and they took off in their spaceship, except it crashed for some reason.", Monique recounted the _official_ story of that day.

Peering cautiously, "Well…that's not _quite_ how it happened Monique, though that's what the announcer in essence reported on TV.", Angela told her, then sighing, "You'd better sit down."

Monique did as requested and asked, "What is going on?"

"Monique, Ron was the one who went with Shego to rescue Doctor Drakken and Kim Possible. Then in the final altercation Ronald killed the two aliens after he beat them in hand-to-hand fighting when he threw them into and through their spaceship.", Angela informed her daughter's friend.

"That's not what we were told…."

"Did Kimberly or Ronald tell you what happened?"

Monique looked off in thought for a moment, "No, no neither one said much about it. It was the news that told us what happened…but now that I think about it Kim was real clingy with Ron after graduation."

A questioning look to Angela, "How do you know something different from what we were told?"

"Honey you know that Justine's interest in the sciences is as varied as trees in a forest. About a month ago, someone she knows from another field of Quantum Physics sent her a copy of a satellite video feed he had captured from somewhere and asked her if she had any idea that this was what happened that day."

At Monique's blank look, "It showed what happened after Kim was taken and before they handed out the diplomas….what _really_ happened. She mentioned it to me and Morgan, but she didn't realize that how the whole thing might have gone down had been a secret until after she told us about the video. So someone, for whatever reason, has kept the incident from the public at large."

With a look of disdain, "What the media fed everyone was hogwash.", Angela snorted.

"But why didn't either of them tell me, I was their friend.", Monique's eyes moistened.

"Dear I have no idea and I refuse to talk to the Possibles about this since they've been acting the way they are. But I wonder if they are in on it." Then to Monique with a questioning look, "So with Kim not talking and Ronald vanishing, who knows?"

XX

"Mom I'm home.", Kim called as she opened the door.

"We're in here honey.", Anne called out.

As the younger red head walked into the family room, Anne asked, "So how was your first day honey?"

"Better than I hoped for. GJ partnered me up with my old tech guy Wade Load, so I'm gonna learn about GJ from him.", Kim replied as she came over and hugged her parents.

"Well at least right off the bat you have a friend there.", Anne returned the hug, "And I am very proud of you coming back and keeping a lower profile than when you were in high school."

"Yeah he is….and thanks….for right now I just wanna learn about GJ and maybe re-connect with some of my old friends.", Kim softened her voice as she fidgeted, "And I sorta asked him if he knew what happened to Ron."

"And what did Wade say about Ronald?"

"He has no idea, he never got the chance to replace Ron's chip.", blue eyes narrowed, "Something went wrong with it at graduation."

Green eyes suddenly looked worried, "I didn't know Wade did that with Ron until maybe when Ron went on that Christmas mission."

"I didn't know Ron was chipped. So that was when you found out about it?"

"Pretty much…. But sometime after that I asked Wade if he knew where Ron was and he did. Then I got him to admit that he chipped Ron. I almost had it removed, but then I didn't want to tell Ron something like that was done to him. And then I thought maybe for safety's sake it was a good idea, so I had Wade insert one in me too." Her parents' eyes lit up in surprise.

Shrugging, "Wade said mine is also offline now like Ron's, I guess the same thing that happened to his happened to mine."

James had been watching the interchange between Mother and Daughter, "Do you know if Ronald ever figured it out….I mean just how many times did Wade find him for you?"

"Just a few times Daddy, I think I could count them on one hand…."

Anne interrupted, "James, Ronald never mentioned anything about that and I'm sure if it bothered him he would have said something about it." Turning to her daughter, "However, Kimberly that was a very unethical thing to do. I know you and Wade meant well, but when you found out you should have told him."

Sigh, "I know, I know there are a lot of things I would have done differently Mom. I just wish I had it together enough to scream for you guys to come and get me. Then at least I'd still have my guy."

"Kimmie quit beating yourself to death over this, we all made some mistakes and hopefully we've learned from them. I just hope he's out in the world somewhere still thinking that you are his girl."

"I know Mom I'm really trying…."

Anne shot her husband a look to keep quiet, "Well, there's nothing you can do about that right now, so I think that you should see if any of your friends are in town. I'm sure they would like to see you. Maybe you can go out on a date, a movie or something."

Kim's eyes hardened, "I'd love to meet with my old high school friends Mom, but don't count on me to date anyone….at least till I know what happened to Ronnie and if he got married to someone else."

"Kimmie-cub, you know there was a slim chance that what you and Ronald had would last…."

"If…if I didn't have the breakdown I could have been happy..with Ron. Daddy don't you understand? I was _happy_ with Ron. I wanted him in my life; I still do now that I have my head on right."

"Kimmie, should you ever find Ronald, your Mother and I will give you our blessing, but it may be very hard to find him, much less get _there_ with him."

"I know it will be…And thank you for your blessing.", Kim said sincerely.

Then turning serious, "Dad, earlier today Wade told me that he knew about the farce that was the _official_ recording of what happened during graduation….he _created_ it…..Ron asked him to.", Kim said.

"He did? Why would Ronald ask him to do something like that?", Anne wondered.

"Wade couldn't tell me, 'cause he didn't know the reason Ronnie wanted to hide that information….All Wade could tell me was that Ron wanted me to get the credit."

"And for a while it seemed that the credit should have been mine and Shego's, that we _had_ beat Warhok and Warmonga into leaving…but later that summer I started having these weird dreams about that blue giant holding me up by my ankle….", her breath now catching as she paled, "That was about the time things started falling apart for me."

Kim fidgeted before looking to her parents, "See I don't remember beating down Warhok and Warmonga, much less sending them packing to their doomed spacecraft."

"What do you mean; you don't remember beating those aliens down, Kimmie-cub? Or running them off?", evidently his Wife didn't mention this in their discussions of this issue.

The younger red head glared lightly at her Father, wishing he would stop his continued usage of a name he coined when she was a year old. "I really don't know Daddy all Wade said was that was what Ron wanted, so he manipulated the recording for him."

Surprise lit their faces, she continued, "At the time he was the only source so he could control its content. Wade changed the recording of the events for Ron for some reason. He said there was enough stock footage of me for him to use to make it believable, even to me."

Looking off to remember his description of the work performed, "He just did it in something called layers, and it took him a couple of days working around the clock to do it."

Then looking back to her parents, "Even my memories of that day were along the lines of what was in that footage, but my dreams eventually had me remembering details that were different from the official line."

"So what everyone saw was a lie?"

"Pretty much Dad, GJ was given the original of the whole incident by Wade right after he joined their organization.", Kim shrugged.

"So ah….Ronald did all _that_ to the aliens?", James asked nervously, thinking of the implications of what he had just learned.

Shuddering slightly, "Yeah Ron did some nasty things to them, some things I never dreamed _he_ was capable of doing to anyone, much less anything _I_ would have done to an adversary.", she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"And…now that I've seen the whole thing in its entirety….it was the _dreams_ all over again, but this time it was on a 52" Plasma, in _Hi Def_.", Kim said, her voice rising with tremors from the flashbacks.

After taking a few moments to recompose herself, she looked directly at her parents, "I might not have been going crazy….I might have been remembering what _really_ happened."

XXX

_Osaka, Japan:_

"Now hold your breath Hanna, we're gonna dunk.", Ron instructed his Sister as he held her in his arms in the chest deep water of the pool.

"One."

"Twoooo."

"**Threeee!**", Ron shouted before he launched himself out of the water, the four year old held securely as she pinched off her nose before both went to the bottom of the six foot end of the pool.

Both Stoppables surfaced, opened their eyes and looked to each other, big smiles on their faces, giggling their heads off.

The older Stoppables were lounging poolside with Yori while Hirotaka was swimming laps; taking advantage of one of the few moments they didn't have to keep a close eye on their adventurous daughter and her tendency to get into trouble.

"Yori,", Barb asked tentatively, "just how well do you know Ronald?"

Giving nothing away in looking into the older woman's eyes, "I will tell you the truth Mrs. Stoppable. Ron-sam…..Ron-san and I were intimate for a while after he returned to the Sacred Mountain."

"What do you mean by intimate?", Barb probed while noting that Dean was engrossed in a financial periodical, oblivious to their discussion.

Knowing she couldn't lie to the woman, Yori got right to the point, "We slept together. This I did not attempt until I was sure that Kim Possible had relinquished her hold on his heart."

Slightly shaken at this declaration, and from having talked to Kim years before of the beautiful Shinobi, Barb replied, "So what Kim feared most in her relationship with Ronald finally came true?"

"Mrs. Stoppable, I would never have done such a thing if Miss Possible still owned your son's affections; of that I can assure you.", Yori replied with stoic certainty.

Before Barb could reply, "Kim Possible is very intelligent; she knew where Yamanouchi is located, so she could have found Ron-san anytime after the first six months of his arrival. In fact, during this time Sensei awaited for her arrival at the gates, but she never came to claim her prize.", Yori explained.

Confused at this statement, "Her prize? What was her prize?", Barb asked.

"Ron-san. Now that he is healed; he has come into his own and has become, as it is said, 'quite the catch' for members of the opposite sex.", Yori said while gazing intently at Barb. "He is making his own way in the world and for his sake I hope he finds someone to share his affections with in his travels."

Sighing, Barb agreed, "So do I, but with Kim suddenly breaking things off back then, I just don't see him doing anything else but concentrating on a career without finding someone to share his life with. I mean, all we know now is that he's going to college here, and not much more than that."

Nodding, Yori replied, "Soon he will attend University in Japan and may return to America at a later date for further studies. To be certain of no personal intrusions in his life he has maintained a 'below the radar' approach in his activities, and it is his hope that upon his return to the States he will be but a faded, distant memory to those he encounters, if that.", Yori explained.

After taking this in, Barb, as all Mom's do returned to a point that Yori had hoped she would not come back to, "And why didn't Ronald ask you for your hand?"

Yori's eye twitched for a second, "While in our relationship, which we discovered would never go beyond the physical we talked of many things, including what we had in common…", she said before pausing in contemplation.

At Barb's nod, "We discovered we were looking for different things and that we could do no better than to remain good friends, great friends until we pass from this plane.", Yori said reflectively. "In time I entrusted Taka-chun with my heart and very soon we will join together in wedded bliss."

"Congratulations with Hirotaka, Yori. And I'm sorry it didn't work out for you with my Son."

Shrugging her shoulders, "It is karma is it not? I had been pursuing Ron Stoppable-san since I first met him six years ago, yet when I _had_ him, I learned it was not to be. But I, at least was able to learn of his fears and that he's moved beyond them."

"He has? From what we saw in his years growing up, we thought he'd never get past them.", Barb said.

"Hai, from what history Ron-san's had, at times it seemed insurmountable.", Yori sighed before going on, "He was a deeply troubled man when he arrived at the Tokyo Airport three years ago. Shortly after his arrival Sensei sent Ron-san off to study under another Master for six months. Upon his return seven months later, he, for the most part, was a changed man."

"Where did Ronald go?"

"That I do not know. Sensei has many friends in many different places he could have sent Ron-san to, but he will not reveal where this was. Even in our relationship, Ron-san did not reveal that information either.", Yori told her, "Other than Ron-san and Sensei, only the Council may know, but since I am not a member, and will not be eligible for acceptance for another twenty years, I am not entitled to this information."

"Council? What is the Council?"

"It is a governing group made up of elders who, for the most part, have served their whole lives at the school or individuals who have, through extraordinary circumstances, acquired the right to be included.", Yori replied.

"Sounds like a pretty exclusive group of people, Yori. Have there been many extraordinary individuals who were a part of this Council?", Barb asked.

"There have only been three exceptions in a thousand years."

"Three? That is pretty unbelievable Yori."

"One of those is playing with the child in the water.", Yori turned to the pool.

Barb's eyes opened in surprise, "You mean Ronald?"

The young Japanese woman just nodded, "I cannot say why, but suffice it to say you might consider that Kim Possible's success may have had a lot to do with your Son helping her over the years; and more so in their later high school years."

"But if that's so, why hasn't Ronald taken credit…."

"He attempted to when he was younger, and this did not end well for him on those occasions.", Yori grinned sadly, "It is our way to stay in the background to help people, and in time we convinced Ron-san that would be the best for him as well.", Yori explained to the shocked woman, then cautioned, "You understand that you should not reveal any of this to anyone. Lives could be endangered if this information gets into certain hands."

Barb drew a jagged breath at this information, when Yori drove home the point, "Who was it who suggested that you move from Middleton, Colorado USA?"

"Ronald. He used the excuse that we were just causing too much pain for everyone. And I had just been offered a transfer.", Barb replied. "But how is what our Son is involved in such a danger to those around him?"

"Let us just say that Ron-san is a part of something that does good in the world, and some people would like to be able to use his family and friends to stop him, or even hurt him.", Yori cryptically said.

"But his exodus to Japan served more than one purpose. Your presence in Middleton did indeed cause pain for the Possibles and maybe for some other residents, did it not? Ron-san knew that you were pondering that job offer and your honored husband was able to work anywhere." At this Barb nodded.

"What I, to this day, do not know is how he got you to change your names."

"Kaminsky is my Maiden name. With dissolving all the accounts and moving them we decided to make the change on the names as well. At least the name which we live under now has nothing connected to it and Kim Possible.", Barb frowned, remembering how her husband and especially her Son convinced Barb that the change was necessary, but not why.

Yori suggested, "Then you should keep an eye on anyone looking up your name."

"Dean has people doing just that, and we didn't contact them using our current names.", Barb explained, "We're not doing anything illegal, we just happen to be living under another name, and we still pay taxes at the personal and corporate level and will continue to do so."

"If your family is so well off, why do you still work Barbara-san?"

"We don't need the money, but I like to work, I really enjoy doing what I am doing. Dean works to keep his hand in and stay fresh and current on all the corporate laws and rules."

"I understand about the funds, Ron-san made a significant donation to the school which will help meet the needs of disadvantaged students. They should be in his debt for what they will learn.", Yori informed her.

"We have always done this Yori, its how we are. We've even financed Kim Possible's education…even after she refused to talk to Ronald. Cutting off her funds would have been spiteful, and even then we kept her funding going.", Barb revealed to Yori.

"I see, Barb-san. So how is this accomplished, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We've setup a Trust for her that sends payments directly to the school she's attending; all they have to do is bill the fund. We've never contacted the school or the Trustee to see what is happening with the money.", Barb said as she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Turning to Yori, "You see, neither Ronald nor Dean wanted to know…..that's one of the things that hurt so much….Kimberly shouldn't even know who was paying for her education. So this way we have no reason to contact her about anything."

"Still, Kim Possible-san should know who provided her education Barb-san.", Yori countered, unhappy of the shadow still cast upon the heart of the Chosen One by the red headed heroine, even in her absence.

Yori sat back and reflected at this, and her thoughts drifted to other things of her and Ron; that she couldn't tell Ron's Mother the real reason she had broken up with Ron; a reason that the young Master told her and her fiancée in strict confidence…He had no future with her. A decision he had come to after a member of the Council had ordered him to make advances upon her in order to return the bloodline of the Mystical Monkey Master to Nippon after the red headed Gaijin was no longer with the Gaijin Chosen One.

At that point Ron decided no one was going to tell him who was acceptable for him enter into a romantic relationship with. As far as Kim went, that ship had sailed and crashed on the rocks, so he decided there would be no other and he would dedicate his life to serving Yamanouchi and live out his life helping others in need of his capabilities.

Their reverie was broken when, "Hey guys how about dinner? I think I finally got Hanna to build up an appetite.", Ron yelled as he tossed the Asian girl up in the air and caught her right before going under again; her squeals of joy sounding sharply until they were distorted underwater.

Surfacing and tossing her up, "Aaaaahhhheeeee.", Hanna screamed in glee as she flew into the air one more time and landed in Ron's arms.

X

_An hour later:_

"Well Ron you clean up nice. Where are we going this time?", Barb asked as they entered the elevator with Hiro and Yori.

"Have you guys ever heard of Kobe beef?", Ron asked as Hiro's eyes open wide at the surprise.

"Is it any good?", Dean inquired.

Yori looked them over, "It is a delicacy and very expensive."

XXX

Middleton:

"Justine you're back!", Monique got up and rushed to the slight blonde with Angela right behind her.

"It's good to see you again Moni.", the blonde's eyes watered.

"We want to see it."

"See it?"

"The _diamond_, girlfriend.", Monique rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask.", the scientist snorted, then pulled away from Angela who had jumped in and got a hug too.

Slowly Justine extended her left hand for inspection.

"He really did ask you. When he gets back in I gotta give him a kiss….on the cheek.", Monique added.

XXX

_A week later._

_Osaka, Japan:_

"Yori, Hiro thanks for spending time with us on our vacation. I'll be back at the school eight days after I get everybody off at the airport, so I hope you guys have a good time scouting out the best honeymoon destinations.", Ron said to the Japanese couple as he bowed, then gave them each a hug.

Hirotaka replied expectantly, "Is there something you are not telling us?"

"Don't look at me that way guys, it ain't gonna happen, once burned, twice shy and all that. Well, in my case torched is more like it.", he said as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'm a confirmed bachelor, a happy confirmed bachelor.", Ron laughed as he turned and picked up the bags he assigned himself to carry.

XXXX

And another chapter for your enjoyment; hope you did…

But still some more background, of Kim and to her friends and family, and of Ron and how he seems to be these days.

Stay tuned, we've got much coming on this topic.


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another installment of our tale of love interrupted by things that go bump in your mind at all hours of the night… It is our hope that you are enjoying our offering as we take this as far as it is going.**

**Now our thanks to the following for their Reviews, Faves or Alerts: Sentinel103, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, ****RomanianPrincess****, pcfreak30, Mahler Avatar (back-to-back, thanks!) and eckles (glad to hear from ya again from Down Under). Thank you one and all.**

**Last chapter, Kim found that Ron had left GJ with a legacy that just makes her miss him even more, his cooking. Though painful, she found some comfort in the comfort food recipes her future employer got right, for a change. She brought Wade up to speed about her life after leaving Middleton and later her 'rents of the true story of what happened at Graduation. Meanwhile we caught up with Monique and how she's kept her roots in Middleton, thanks to a friendship with Justine and her family. And Ron's vacation time with his family is winding down as Yori explains to his Mom her 'relationship' with Ron in the intervening years since leaving the US. But I bet there's a little more than that to the tale… Ron's Mom reciprocates by explaining how the Stoppables have been able to stay off the radar from inquiring hackers and how their lives have been since leaving Middleton.**

**And now the necessary disclaimer: The characters of the Kim Possible show are the express property of the Disney Empire, all others are the property of Larry and me, so there.**

**Now onto the next chapter.**

Storm Chaser

5

_Global Justice:_

"Kim let's take the tube to your and Ron's old hangout.", Wade Load suggested for the fifth day in a row. He knew the former heroine went straight home every night from GJ, so he and Dr. Director wanted her to take the time to relax, get a bite to eat and decompress from the day's activities. They especially wanted her to return to some semblance of what was a normal life before the trauma and drama that followed her high school graduation.

The former heroine wasn't aware how much the international law enforcement agency wanted Kim to get out and either make new friends or re-connect with old ones. They were especially interested in _one_ particular old friend reinserting himself back into Kim's life, but no one a clue where the greatest running back in Mad Dog history had gone off to.

"Not there.", Kim sighed, "From what I gathered from the surveillance tapes, he's never gone back to 'our' booth since I stopped talking to him."

"Been busy watching tapes haven't you Kim?", Wade asked, getting a nod in answer.

Kim sighed, "Yeah I still miss him, Wade. It's harder than you know, trying to get Ron Stoppable out of your system."

"Yeah I guess so Kim, but you never know. Anyway you've been gone so long now it's really not your booth anymore."

"Yeah I know…it's...just…..so hard. I don't know if I can face the place."

"We're just going out for a soda Kim…but do you know how hard this is on my…Sigh…..Man I'm scared out of my pants with me being out in the open. W…with all those people being able to see me. I've had to fight through the fear of being out in the open and it's every bit as hard as what you are going through. So humor me here, if I can go out and order Tex-Mex, you can sit and watch me make a pig of myself.", Wade told his friend his greatest fears, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wade I never knew that….."

"Kim, it's my personal hell not yours. Man you have more than enough demons inside your head than to care about mine.", the genius responded.

"Ok Wade, let's head out. You at least deserve it for all the work you've been putting in practicing in the dojo.", Kim replied realizing that even her own friend had his own problems, "And all the other stuff too."

"Thanks Kim. So what are you going to have when we get there?"

"I guess a taco salad."

"No Nacos?", Wade asked in surprise, hoping she'd opt for the dish that her old boyfriend developed.

Shaking her head with an apologetic smile, "My boyfriend created them Wade, that doesn't mean I liked them. I only endured the things because of him."

X

"First I loved Ronnie as a friend, then later when it became deeper…..I would have done anything for him…..ex…except invite him over to England to live with me when I needed him most", Kim lamented.

Sighing, "What a loser I turned out to be huh?", she groused to Wade after they exited GJ's favorite, and their recipient's most annoying, mode of travel.

"Kim don't do this to yourself, a lot of stuff happened…and a lot of it you couldn't control. Come on you can watch while I feed my face like Ron used to do.", Wade laughed as they approached the eatery.

Kim snorted, "Just like old times."

"After you Kim, Mom's been working on my manners.", the African-American genius explained, "But it's not quite like old times."

X

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Are you sure it was her?", the teal eyed former cheerleader asked her old teammate.

"As sure as I know who _you_ are Bonnie. She was getting her driver's license renewed.", the Chinese-American woman responded, "She looked like she had been sick or something, and that great head of hair…..it looked dingy and it was cut short."

"Sick? I wonder what's wrong with her; I hope Ron didn't do anything bad to Kim.", Tara frowned. "And something's not right, she was so proud of her hair. But since she's back maybe we should go see her."

"Why should we? She should make the first move, it wasn't us who…who ignored everyone.", Bonnie huffed. "You're just too nice T. It was like she went all high and mighty on us and left us in the dirt. And if Stoppable did anything to her she probably deserved it, sometimes she treated him worse than I did."

"And you were no different with her too, Bonnie. Whatever Kim's faults were, you just aggravated them.", Tara admonished her best friend. "She only had problems with you and people who didn't even try with her. Anyway she played a lot nicer than you did.", she pointed out. "I think the only trouble she ever had with Ron was when he was being childish; and Ron was a little difficult if you remember."

"He wasn't that diffi…", Bonnie's rant was cut off by Hope. "Hey there she is now.", she pointed as Kim and Wade entered Bueno Nacho.

"Kim? Kim, **Kim** over here.", Tara called as she waved and stood up so that the red head could see her.

"Hope? _Tara_? **Bonnie**?", Kim gasped as she quickly walked towards her friends' booth.

"I see you finally came back to Bueno Nacho.", Hope snorted as she also stood up from the booth and followed Tara towards their old cheer captain, "I knew you'd come back some day."

Both Hope and Tara could see the tears now rolling down the cheeks of the former heroine. "G…guys i…it's so g…good to s…see you.", Kim sighed softly as she opened her arms and then hugged her two friends, then glanced at her former nemesis, "Bonnie?"

Tara turned to her longtime friend and motioned for her to join with them.

As Bonnie got up Hope told Kim, "I told them you were back in town…..finally."

X

"You dope why didn't you tell anyone what was happening to you? It was so unlike you to not say anything, and then you just disappear and all sorts of crap happened to you.", Bonnie accused in a low tone.

Kim looked at them for a moment, "I'll spill, but first I want to introduce my partner at GJ. Girls this is Wade Load, Super Genius, he's my old tech guy from Team Possible. Wade this is Bonnie, Tara and Hope. They were members of the cheer squad with me at Middleton."

Bonnie nearly exploded, "Your _partner_? What about Stoppable? I thought he was your partner!" Like all Kim's friends she wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Long story girls, let's get some food and I'll tell you as much as I can remember."

"OK you get a snack while we get our questions ready.", Tara replied as she pulled Bonnie back to their booth, hoping to take care of some business.

X

Five minutes later Ned, who still worked at the Bueno Nacho, had filled Kim and Wade's tray which they took to the booth where three anxious girls were waiting.

"OK what the hell happened to you Possible?...And where is your boy toy?", Bonnie shot out as Kim and Wade slid into the booth.

"Remember at graduation…when I got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, your Dad and the green woman went to get you back. Then you and the same green woman kicked the aliens' asses and sent them packing.", Bonnie replied reciting the 'facts' everyone had gleaned from the video the UN had released to the media.

"Ron went with Shego to rescue me not Dad.", Kim told them, and suddenly had their absolute attention.

"_Ron_?", Tara frowned, "Then why did he tell me that your Dad went?"

"I'm not sure Tara, but that's not all of it. Wade do you want to tell them?…..After all you _did_ make the video that reinforced the lie.", Kim continued.

Hope looked at the suddenly fidgeting African-American genius, "Spill! What the hell happened?"

"Ron had me do some editing of the _official_ video." Looking fearfully at the harsh glare of the girls lined up before him, "Kim and Shego took no part in beating up the aliens. That was all Ron's doing…and he had me alter the video…he was covering something up."

"Then who got them to leave?", Bonnie interrupted.

"They didn't leave on their own, Bonnie, Ron killed them.", his audience now jaw dropping shocked. "He beat them up pretty badly and actually threw them into their spaceship which blew up and crashed." You could have heard a pin drop in the booth.

"Warmonga's and Warhok's bodies were incinerated in the crash.", Wade told the young women, "What is left of their skeletons are in a room deep in a subbasement at GJ."

"Stoppable couldn't do something like that…..", Bonnie was cut off by the red head.

A glazed far off look in her eyes as she swallowed hard, "I must have seen a part of it..I now remember I was down…Warhok was going to remove my head and spine…and give it to his girlfriend as a gift.", Kim's audience now shaken and queasy at this revelation.

"I didn't know any of that for sure then, but I ah sorta remembered that in the dreams that came to me after I got to college and it freaked me out. It was bad enough that I thought that Ron had killed someone, but to have the event play out over and over again at night really got to me.", now all were leaning forward to catch her hushed tones.

"In short I had a breakdown, a ferociously bad one, and I was afraid to let Ron see me like that so decided to not tell him anything, even to the point that I got my Parents and the Tweebs to not say anything to anyone. Not even Ron or his 'rents.", again she swallowed hard, "It got to where I couldn't eat or sleep…I was even afraid of hearing his voice.", Kim explained.

"So that's why you wouldn't even talk to him on the phone?", Bonnie asked in disbelief.

Nodding, "I really didn't want him to find out so I told my 'rents not to tell him or anyone else.", Kim said as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe a tear from her eye.

Bonnie frowned, "So Stoppable was freaking out and your family didn't tell him what was going on. I can see how he'd believe that you had dumped him even if you didn't."

"Yeah, but the nightmares…..hell the daymares were just as bad…I had to drop out of Oxford for a year and a half to get help and rebuild from the wreckage my life had become.", wiping her nose as she sniffled, "I was finally able to go back about a year and a half ago.", Kim explained, "You see I couldn't focus, I couldn't sleep, I didn't eat well, and I so didn't want Ron to know about this."

Tears flowing down her cheeks, "I just didn't want to let him see me this way, after what he went through for me to go to school there while he was still here. That and I wasn't sure what I would have been to him anymore if he knew what I had become over there."

Placing a hand on her arm, "Kim, I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered to Ron, no matter what your fears were. I'm sure he would have loved you the same way he always had and would have flown to your side to have your back like he always did in high school." Tara said to murmurs and nods of agreement from all present.

Then breaching another topic Kim brought up, "But that must have been expensive, first you at Oxford, then not, and in treatment and back at Oxford again…why didn't your Mom and Dad fly you home? I'm sure you could have been treated at a hospital here at home.", Tara noted.

Kim sighed as she wiped her eyes, "Mom and Dad didn't pay for my college or my 'treatments'. I was a little too out of it to question anything going on at the time, so the whole time it went right over my head. Then when I got home last week they told me that someone else must have been paying my schooling bills, even paying off the shrinks."

Tara thought for a moment, "Yeah and whoever is footing the bills for you must be very good at keeping secrets, especially as big yours.

"Why do you say that Tara?", Hope asked.

"Look at it this way, if someone wanted to make a splash out of this all they had to do was leak that information to the media. Imagine the headlines: '_World Famous Kim Possible Loses It_!' **that** would sell a lot of wood pulp in one of those celebrity rags."

Wade added, "And if any of your enemies found out, you would have been dead meat, Kim. I don't think you could have defended yourself when you were going through that."

"Well I know for a fact that the Seniors wouldn't have tried to hurt you when you were going through that, Kim.", Bonnie said to the red head's raised eyebrows, "Neither Elder Senior nor his son were really serious about hurting you. When you retired so did Papi, and then I sorta pressured Junior too."

"How do you know that Bonnie?"

"Still dating Junior, K.", she reminded Kim. "And I think he's gonna pop the question after I get back to the island in a couple of days.", Bonnie smirked as Kim's and Wade's jaws dropped.

Before any other reaction came from them, Tara, turning to Wade and back to Kim, "And that reminds me…uh Kim what's your friend's name again?"

"Wade."

"Wade what you hear in the next few minutes is more classified than anything that you ever heard…got that?", Tara's demeanor became serious as she jabbed a finger at the young man.

"Yeah OK.", Wade gulped nervously and nodded as he fearfully succumbed to the wiles of a pretty female with an agenda.

"Good, remember I can do things to you that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life if you spill.", Tara warned, surprising the other girls.

Then to Kim she asked, "I need a bridesmaid next Christmas Kim, can you come back home to be one?"

After the obligatory squeals and hugs, "Yeah, I can be back in town, but I'm gonna have to get fitted for a bridesmaid's dress this summer since you're getting married at Christmas.", Kim said as she released her winded friend, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Your sophomore crush silly, and if you're not busy we can go shopping over the weekend."

"Josh?", Kim asked a little shocked by the news.

"Yeah he sorta grew on me, he's still arty and all that, but he's so nice. He's even nicer than he was in high school.", Tara blushed as her eyes glazed.

Coming back to the moment, she sighed, "I guess it was meant to be, just like it wasn't for me and Ron…After our second visit to Wannaweep, I was so smitten with Ron, but before long I finally realized that he was so devoted to you that I didn't think I could have ever won him over." A tear welled up and streamed from one of Kim's eyes.

After the painful moment between the red head and blonde passed, "Then before Prom I decided to cut my losses and started to date Josh, not really sure if I was settling, or had found the real thing.", Tara said. "But by midsummer I was so sure he was who I had been looking for, and after a while I realized just how great a husband he would be to me."

A small smile on her face, "Yeah I can see that with you two, he's gonna make you a great husband.", Kim agreed.

"And before that can happen, we both need to know if you have any idea where Ron Stoppable might be. Joshua really needs to talk to him; he's got something important to ask him.", Tara asked, to put to bed whether or not Kim knew where Ron might be.

A painful shudder ran through her, "I wish I did Tara, but after what I did to him, I'm not sure I'll ever find him again…there's so much I want to beg his forgiveness for, I don't know where to begin.", Kim frowned, then, "But why do you need him anyway?", she asked somewhat defensive of Tara's interest in her former boyfriend.

Striking a thoughtful pose while rubbing her chin, "Well then, Josh is gonna have to work around that."

Kim asked, "Work around what, Tara?"

"You don't know?"

"Know, what?"

Bonnie butt in, "Kim, Josh wanted Ron to be his best man."

"Huh?"

Tara reminded the red head, "Don't you remember? Ron suggested to Josh that he ask me out on a date…If I remember correctly that was just after you and he started dating, so I don't think Ron's intentions were so unselfish.", the bubbly blonde giggled, "But it worked out for us somewhat, didn't it?"

"I didn't know about that.", Kim said in surprise, "But now that answers some questions I had at the time about you two dating.", she said while striking her own thoughtful pose.

Then relaxing, "So that mystery's solved, and I have many more to deal with, but for the short term… I'd love to go dress shopping with you this weekend, Tara."

"Good, I'll call Saturday morning."

XXX

_Tokyo Airport:_

"Now Mom and Dad you guys behave yourselves on the flight back.", Ron chided his parents while standing with them at their departure gate. His being out past the 'passengers only boundaries' was something that no one questioned when he passed through the Security Gate without showing a Passport.

Turning to look to his sister, "I don't want to get a bad report from Hanna." Ron said to the super active ninja child who was much more restrained than the last time he had spent time with the 'Master of Tot Kwon Do', as he dubbed her from his babysitting days gone by with Kim.

"Don't worry about us Ronald, we'll be fine. Now when are you going back to Sapporo?", Dean asked.

"In a couple of weeks I should be all in. As you saw I was pretty well moved in at the apartment.", the blond replied with a shrug, "I just have a couple things to take care of."

Barb stepped up to hug her only son, "Ronald, are you going to be able to visit us in Norway during semester break?"

"I don't know, I'd like to…but something tells me I'm not going to be able to do that until spring."

"If you can promise a week in Norway next spring, you'll make your Mother very happy. I'm sure it'll be fun; you can stay with us at the farm. Maybe by then the snow will be all melted and we can go for walks in the mountains.", Barb suggested while missing her husband's flinch.

Ron chuckled, "Mom I think Dad is having problems with some of your plans."

Turning partially to her husband, "You can look upon this as incentive to get him out of the house and into a more active life style. Hanna and I have been enjoying mountain walks since we got there, and it's high time he dropped some weight. He'll live a lot longer.", Barb smugly replied turning back to her son and giggling daughter while ignoring her 'suffering' husband.

"Now that I think about it, getting him to walk a little while here was a challenge…."

"When we return home, getting a rucksack on his back and cross country skis in his feet will be the mission this fall and winter.", Barb informed her son, then conspiratorially lowered her voice, "I already have an appointment with a ski instructor set up for three days after we get back. Dean will begin daily walks with him to get in condition, but don't let your Father know the plans."

Chuckling lightly, "Good luck there Mom. But I guess this means I'd better get a good pair of walking shoes before I visit you next time. With the mileage you'll have built up by the time I get there I can only hope to keep up with you guys."

Surprised at the comment, "Ronald you seem to be in pretty good shape and from what you told us that Yamanouchi place is on a mountain. You should do just fine.", Barb said.

"Yeah but I'll spend time skiing this winter too…..Sapporo is placed pretty well for that."

Dean butt in to discuss one last piece of business before leaving, "Ronald do you need any more funds transferred into your accounts?"

The young blond gave his Father a questioning look before Dean continued, "You _should_ be controlling a larger portion of your trust and remember you do have to pay for your apartment and schooling."

"Ah sure Dad, I guess I could use the funds; so how much are you going to transfer?", Ron asked not realizing how well his accounts had grown under his Dad's watchful eyes.

Dean looked at his son, his smile growing larger before he broke the news softly, "I am going to transfer a couple billion to you, from there you can move it around as you see fit. With that much money, it could last a while, even if you develop a playboy lifestyle.", he grinned nervously at the end.

"A…a couple _billion_?", Ron coughed, "How the heck did that happen?" Then shaking his head to clear it, "Never mind, I should know better than to ask an Actuary how he invested money." His Dad grinned mischievously.

"But as to your fears of me living the life of a playboy…let's just say that after what happened with my first Naco check, I no longer have the desire to develop _any_ kind of lifestyle. I really don't need more money than I already have."

"You really have no idea what you are worth do you son?"

"I don't need to know that, but there is one thing I do need to know…is KP's education and everything she needs…is all that taken care of?", Ron asked, his net worth the farthest thing from his mind.

"It is. Like you, we have no idea what is going on in her life. We set it up during the winter before you graduated high school if you remember.", Dean said as Ron nodded. "Now the people running Kimberly's trust have plenty of money and are so honest it makes my teeth ache. I didn't talk to them after it was setup because we wanted to get away quietly and not leave the potential of a trail from meeting with them.", Dean informed his son after he glanced both left and right.

"Good, thanks Dad, I hope Kim and whoever she's with right now are happy. After all she deserves it; she _was_ sitting there with me when I invented the Naco, so she should get something out of it.", Ron smiled thinly.

"So have you ever looked in on her?", Dean asked.

"Nope, like I said even a dope like me can take a hint. As fast as she dropped me after getting settled in at school, she musta found herself a real 'hottie', so as far as I'm concerned it's for the best.", he shrugged. "I've found myself and I'm going to go to college to make something out of myself too. No more Smarty Mart Employee of the month for the Ronster."

"You DO know you are now worth a little more than Mr. Smarty.", Barb cut in.

"Don't really care about that Mom.", Ron shook his head.

"And your five year class reunion should be announced sometime next year; you really should think about attending.", Barb suggested.

"Not gonna happen Mom, the only reason anyone ever knew who I was, was because I was Kim's friend. No other reason. Besides people slip through the cracks all the time…I just happen to be one of them."

"You shouldn't be that way Ronald.", Dean assured his son, "You did good things on your own."

"Dad I was in Kim's shadow my whole life. She's moved on, so have I. If I were to go to the reunion, the only person I'd like to talk to is Felix, but then he'd tell everyone what I was doing and I really don't want anyone back there to know what I've up to or where I've been.", Ron told them.

'_And a reunion visit might start questions about where I've been and somehow end up at Yamanouchi, something I can't let anyone find out about. If Wade got wind of us and started digging further, it could be our greatest nightmare. That guy doesn't know when to stop turning over rocks to find information. And that would greatly hamper the way I've been setting things up to hide in plain site while blending into the background like I've been doing.'_

"I understand Ronald; you have to do things your own way."

"Yes Sir, before, I followed others even though I was scared outta my mind most of the time. Now I'm not scared anymore…", he began when the last call for his family's flight sounded overhead, "Listen it looks like they are going to load the plane, so you'd better start up the ramp."

Then after giving them hugs and kisses that were going to have to last them all for a while, "You guys have a good flight, I'll call you at my first opportunity. Be safe over there, you hear?"

Waving one last time before his family disappeared; Ron sighed and turned away from the window to retrieve a duffel bag he staged in an airport locker before his family's visit two weeks ago. After that his next stop was Yamanouchi, so he made sure to pack light so he could pack everything he wanted to take with him from his old dorm room. Besides the necessities he'd take with him, he'd also include pictures of his Mom, Dad and Hanna.

Though his 'rents knew he had pictures of them with him, what they didn't know was that he had one more picture which he kept beside his sleeping mat where Rufus also bunked down for the night. The picture was that of a boy in an out of date tuxedo and a girl in a damaged light blue dress, dancing under a sparkling disco ball.

'_Man I really should get rid of that old photo,',_ Ron mused as he made his way through the airport and to the exits, _'but Rufus would bite me if I tried.'_

After exiting the airport and avoiding the evening rush of passengers, the young blond hailed a taxi. Within minutes he was enroute to the bus station for the ride to the footpath leading Yamanouchi.

When he first arrived, he would have considered walking the treacherous paths up the mountain to be dangerous. Not anymore for someone who was Yamanouchi's covert warrior hero, and had come to know all the paths on the mystical mountain. In the few short years since his return, he was no longer the frightened insecure boy who left Middleton. Instead he had grown in his travels to remote corners of the world seeking the wisdom, knowledge and training to become what was foretold in the ancient scrolls he learned of in his _conversations_ with the school's founder: the True Master of Tai Xing Pek Kwar, Mystical Monkey Power, and the Chosen One, who was destined to wield the Lotus Blade as a Guardian of the World.

X

_(Around the next curve there is a pullover, please stop there. It is where I must get off to continue my journey.),_ Ron told the driver.

_(Are you sure? I'm new on this route, but I have been told the mountain is haunted.),_ the driver called back.

_(I am sure, this is where I have lived the last few years, do not worry, it is safe for me. The Kami know who I am and have accepted my worthless self.),_ Ron explained.

_(Very well, but it is not safe from what I've heard.)_

_(I know, when I first came here it was much the same for me, but it is not that bad once you have lived here; though I would caution anyone from just walking any of these paths at night.)_

Five minutes later the young blond hopped off the bus at the deserted stop to the astounded look of the rest of the passengers. After the doors closed he waved and stepped back as the bus pulled back out on the road.

Without a light to guide him, Ron turned into the forest to begin his trek into the clouds and his destination above them…Yamanouchi, the school which had been carved out of the mountain over fifteen hundred years before.

It was near midnight when the solo traveler stepped onto the old footbridge as he came to the end of his night's journey. The trip made in solitude, the blond young man had no need to make any noise. In truth he traveled making less noise than the tiny rodents he encountered along the trail. They never heard him coming or going, although he could sense them.

Instead, he carried an ongoing _conversation_ with the rodent who rode in a side pocket in his pants.

"_Can you hear them Rufus?",_ Ron sent to his mole rat friend.

"_As can you Ron.",_ came the sharp reply.

"_Didn't get your required twenty hours of sleep today did you?", _Ron almost said out loud_, "You're getting snippy in your old age."_

"_It's been a long two weeks entertaining our Sister. I'll be old and withered before she ever calms down.", _Rufus snarked.

"_I like being around her buddy, she reminds me of happier times. Now do you want to stay up for a little while? I need to perform my nightly meditations."_

"_I'll take a rain check loser. Go ahead and have fun..but you __**could **__unwrap that cheese you got for me earlier. I'm starved.",_ Rufus added, seeming to have fun with an old adjective.

Ron snorted then silently added_, "I thought you had forgotten about that. Are you getting absentminded in your old age?"_

"_I should bite you on the leg like I did that synthodrone and see if all your goo spews out. Remember I hold a grudge.", _Rufus warned lightly.

"_You did good that night."_

"_You did good too Ron, too bad it didn't work out for you and her. You know you could give it one last chance…."_

Ron smiled lightly to himself he answered his little friend's observation, _"We were young Rufus, the odds were against us. Even if Kim's 'rents had been for it, keeping a long distance relationship may have been too hard anyway."_ Shrugging, _"It was for the best my little warrior. I think we both know what would happen if I tried and I will not embarrass Kim that way. I like her way too much to do that to her."_ Then reaching into Rufus' pocket,_ "Listen I'll leave you in the room with some Sakura Cheese I got you in Hokkaido so you can have a snack before you turn in."_

"_Well at least you're not going to waste it by eating it yourself.", _Rufus sent as Ron walked into the west gate at the Yamanouchi School, then bowed to a particular statue as he entered the compound.

"_I knew you would like it…are your teeth getting soft by any chance?"_

"_You know me and cheese. I like most kinds. I have a better sense of taste than you humans do."_

"_Well one good thing about moving up to Sapporo is you get more of it."_

"_What, you are only going to get me one kind from now on?", _there seemed to be an edge to the mole rat's thought.

"_I didn't say that Rufus. You'll get a selection like you always have don't worry."_

"_I'd better; I've saved your butt too many times not to be appreciated." _

"_I appreciate you doing all this for me, Rufus, but you know Sensei is a little worried about your health.", _Ron informed his rodent friend.

"_What ails me he can't do anything about, though you could at least talk to 'Mom'.",_ Rufus implored Ron.

"_Yeah that's all we need Rufus, all that would happen is that she'd be embarrassed. And it'd be our luck that her boyfriend just might be a little protective of her with an old boyfriend showing up on her doorstep with his hat in his hand. It might send the wrong signals…No we're better off here."_ Then sighing as he looked at the mole rat, _"Anyway I wish you would stop calling KP that."_

"_Since you messed it up with Yori it looks like a lonely life for you once I croak.",_ Rufus chided.

"_Yori thought I was this super honorable guy, she didn't notice what was next to her. I should never have given in to her advances after we got back from Tibet."_

Rufus seemed to snort as Ron slipped open the door to his domicile_, "Yeah you were all mystical this and mystical that. It was pretty annoying you know."_

"_It helped me eventually be able to talk to Toshimuru."_

"_And he's been trying to get you to settle down with one or two girls, I mean the guy's older than sin, he ought to know something."_

"_He's a dead guy who lived fifteen hundred years ago, and died an old bachelor too. Remember that so don't count on him for matters of the heart.", _Ron set Rufus down his nest of over a year in Ron's room.

"_But his heart is in the right place…."_

"_He was smart enough not to give his heart to anyone buddy, so he is ahead of me there. I wish I had studied more about him when I first came here, maybe I would have made better choices."_

"_They only gave you a week to choke down all that information your first visit Ron, it's not like you were really ready for what they hit you with."_

"_NO excuse for being juvenile Rufus. Kim stepped up early in her life…If she could do it so could I. I refuse to fail again."_

"_Ifs and buts, if you humans could all go back and correct your mistakes…do you know how boring it would be?", _Rufus snarked his reply,_ "But we'd have a good fruit salad as long as you don't forget the cheese."_

By now Ron changed into the robe he now preferred to meditate in as he relaxed his breathing and sent to his friend, _"See you later buddy."_

"Hnk, you too buffoon.", Rufus said, finally too tired to continue the mental conversation.

"Outlasted ya this time; goodnight buddy.", Ron replied as he turned to go to the temple.

X

The Monkey Master entered the shrine where several other Masters were sitting in a circle in the Lotus Position. The white haired Ninja Master nodded as Ron eased himself down silently to take a place in the small circle as he finished relaxing himself.

"_Please try to make contact with our founder my friend.",_ Sensei sent to Ron.

"_As you wish Master.",_ Ron replied as he cleared his mind and entered a deeper trance.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Will, what do you make of all those disturbances in Asia over the last several years.", Dr. Director asked her Top Agent as she read through the reports of that region.

"Well Ma'am over the last couple years, if anything, they have become more _spectral_ in nature, if you don't mind me saying.", the Deputy Director informed his superior.

"What do you mean by that?"

Du paused to think for a moment before responding, "As of late, when we get calls from that region to deal with incidents of a criminal or terroristic nature, we send a team in to investigate, but upon arrival they find no such problem and the locals act as if nothing untoward had ever taken place. It's like chasing a ghost, if you will."

Betty raised an eyebrow at this. "I see…And how long has this _condition_ existed in that part of the world?"

"Well, up until three years ago when we investigated such issues we usually broke up criminal enterprises, arrested criminals or terrorists and generally cleaned up a nest of vermin terrorizing the local populace. And while there we used to get all manner of Intel on the region…"

After a small shrug, "Now damned few of the Asian nations even bother to call us, even _when_ something of a criminal nature has been detected by GJ. When we contact the local authorities, we are told that there's nothing going on for us to be concerned about, but thanks for asking." Expelling a frustrated breath, "Trying to get them to admit to anything is like trying to pull teeth from a piranha."

"Would you care to speculate?"

"Well we used to get a fair amount of collaboration from the Asian Theatre of Operations, but that dried up over the last three years, as did reported incidents. Now I highly doubt that region of the world has suddenly gone law abiding, so I think there is a new dog in town and he's very good, very big or very scary to the bad guys, or all of the above. Until we know more, I'd say we should sharpen our focus on that region to be prepared for whatever comes from this situation. One possibility to be prepared for is an influx of what's being driven underground over there suddenly appearing here or elsewhere where the waters aren't as threatening to them and their operations."

After contemplating the information she received, "I agree, we need more information from the region. And if they aren't as forthcoming as they had been in the past, I think it's time to lean on some governments to see what is really going on. I'd hate to have an undercurrent of mobsters or terrorists from there come here and surprise us.", the one eyed leader of Global Justice decided.

"Yes Ma'am, I concur."

XXXX

More things moving along here alright; Kim's getting her feet under her in Middleton, while Ron's on his way to the next steps in his life and 'career'. GJ is still moving around Kim and Ron from the edges of the periphery but they are looking out for the best for them. And then there's this nagging issue of their Far East Theatre of Operations being uncharacteristically quiet for some unknown reason…

Hope you enjoyed and you leave word either way. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again and thanks for joining Larry and me as we continue this saga of love interrupted by Kimness and things coming out of left field, mentally.. This time we catch up after Kim comes into the light back home after a three-year layout, more truth about that fateful day comes to light with some of her classmates, while Ron finishes up some family time in Japan with his 'rents and Hanna. Still some issues with both of them, and while one is making headway with hers, the other continues to keep that door closed in his life. Meanwhile GJ is baffled over a lack of, anything, in one large realm of their law enforcement coverage area. And they also don't know what they don't know, just that they aren't playing in that sandbox any longer…**

**But before we start, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves and Alerts: EnterpriseCV-6, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, pbow, studyofchaos and Mahler Avatar, thanks to you all.**

**And the necessary disclaimers to keep the suits with briefcases off our pocketbooks: The characters and scenery from the Kim Possible show are the express possessions of the Disney Company. We're just letting them run free, pro-bono.**

**And here we go.**

Storm Chaser

6

_At an undisclosed location:_

Scowling from his seat at the head of the oval-shaped conference table, "Why has our infiltration of the Asian market been moving so slowly?", the large man ominously posed to those assembled with him.

A thin, bespectacled man piped up, "Short answer Mr. X, none of the local clans want to do business with us."

At the sudden glare from his boss he shrugged, then adjusted his glasses, "For some reason they're reluctant to get involved in our enterprises there, despite what we're offering for their participation.", he replied as he called up information on his laptop.

"Then _convince_ them that it is in their best interests that they associate themselves with us _before_ we infiltrate their arena of operations. If _they_ are afraid of outside interference in this endeavor, please emphasize to them that _I_ am secure in the knowledge that there are no more 'heroes' left, only inept government agencies with little if any teeth.", he said as he clenched a fist.

Now relaxing his hand and firmly placing it on the table with a slight 'pop', "Besides, our available intel shows that local populaces may not stand for those agencies using the necessary force to put down a properly focused uprising, let alone well coordinated surgically placed major crime surges.", he added shaking that fist.

Then with an evil smile growing on his face, "In fact I have an idea which I think could be used to gain rather large profits which we can use to destabilize the region.", his voice rising at the end of his proclamation.

Clearing his throat to gain his boss's attention, "Sir, the intelligence we've gathered from this region does not support that theory."

Livid at disruption of his 'moment', he affixed the source of his interruption with a scowl, "In what way? State your case!", as he pointed his other hand at the now nervous employee.

"Well, less than a month ago we attempted a minor uprising in a small Asian country. If you remember our plans were for us to use it to gain a foothold there so we could base our operations in the region…", he began before his boss interrupted.

"Yes, I remember that one, but we didn't succeed, did we?", he scowled. At his 'employee's head shake, "So what happened?"

Looking to the screen again, "Well, we were all set to launch, but _something_ interfered, and to this day we just don't know what…and we lost all of our assets in the endeavor. It will take time to find out exactly what caused the collapse of our little venture.", the small thin man replied nervously.

"Well then, I'd suggest that _you_ find out what this _something_ is that interfered with our plans and run that operation again when you have the information that we need to gather our forces and get us that foothold.", the large man snapped as he adjusted his eye patch in agitation.

"Yes Sir, we'll get right on it after the meeting. Now do you have anything else for us?"

"No but get to the operation before those clowns at GJ….", he paused to look sadly at a picture before him of a small dog, "get a chance to mess this up again."

"Yes Sir."

Then glowering at the assembled, "Now, return to your duties. Dismissed!", he said before leaving the room. Those remaining scrambled to the doors to do just as ordered.

XXX

_The Middleton Mall:_

"Are you sure this is the color scheme that you want to use for your bridesmaids Tara?", Bonnie asked as Kim and Hope held dresses up to their chests.

"I…I don't know."

Kim frowned, "Guys I don't know if she's around, but we have a classmate who is a designer and this is right up her alley and I suggest that we ask her for help."

"Who is that?"

"My old best girlfriend Monique.", Kim told them suddenly hoping that the upcoming bride would agree with her suggestion.

Bonnie glanced at Kim, "I thought that loser Stoppable was your best friend, K."

"He is..well was. But more importantly he was my lover.", Kim pointed out to Bonnie, deciding to set her straight once and for all about what Ron was to her, "But that's not the point here. We need some real help and maybe the local Club Banana here knows where Monique is.", she said to the open-mouthed girls, save one, surrounding her. Tara seemed not in the least surprised by this pronouncement for some reason. Evidently the others hadn't gotten the memo about Kim's romantic relationship with Ron prior to graduation from high school.

Then scowling at the brunette, "Oh and Bonnie the next time you call Ron something like that I will stomp a mud hole in your ass."

Before Bonnie could retort, Tara intervened before a funeral for one of the wedding party took place prior to the wedding. "_Club Banana_! What a wonderful idea! If I remember they have a tux department too, and we might be able to coordinate better if we have someone on the inside."

However, she made a mental note to talk to her later about her habit of ragging on Ron when she got a moment.

Five minutes later the budding wedding party entered what was their fashion headquarters while in high school. Kim looked around until she spied a member of the very young sales staff and pulled her aside. "Excuse me Miss, do you know Monique Jenkins? She used to work here."

"Do you mean Miss Jenkins? She's not at the store today. I think she's in a meeting right now, but I can leave a message for her to call you when she gets out.", she said to Kim.

"So Moni still works here?"

"Yes she comes in from time to time, but she's on staff with Mr. Banana and returns here for summer break.", the girl explained, "From what I hear she's redoing a line for next spring."

"Sounds like the girl I ate lunch with in high school, alright. Can you get a hold of her?", Kim asked.

"Just one moment, I'll check."

In a few moments the young woman returned, "Ma'am Miss Jenkins is a little busy right now, who should I say is asking for her?"

"Sure, just tell my old GF that it's Kim Possible.", the red head replied to the teen.

Startled at Kim's reply, she relayed the information over the phone which suddenly jumped in the girl's hand as a loud scream erupted from it.

After she shook off the audio eruption in her ear, the girl handed over the handset, "I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't know."

Kim smiled, "That's ok, I'm just happy to know that I can fade from the public eye as fast as I entered it. Thanks Miss.", she said as she accepted the phone.

"**Kim, is that you**?", Monique's outburst came through loud and clear over the phone as Kim winced. She had yet to place the phone to her ear.

The red head then smirked, "Sorry Monique I couldn't make out what you were saying, could you speak a little louder I still have some hearing left."

Finally the fashion diva calmed down, "Ok girl, but later we're gonna talk." Heavy breathing could be heard slowing down on the other end of the line, "So what are you doing in town Kim?"

"I'm in town on summer break Mo, and I need a favor for a classmate."

"What does that skinny boy want, a Godmother for the first one?"

"Huh, what?…..Oh never mind. We need your help with a wedding."

A joyous shriek came through the phone to Kim, "A wedding? I knew it. When did you and Stoppable decide to tie the knot? And why didn't you let me know? When's it going to be?", Monique fired off in rapid succession.

"It's not for me… It's for Tara…."

An indignant shriek this time, "_Tara's marrying Ron_?" Some heavy breathing coming over the line again, "Kim you are soooo stupid. What is _wrong_ with you?", Monique ranted, "I was so sure that you loved the skinny white boy and that he loved you…So how did you screw up and let Tara cherry pick your prize? Did you forget _everything_ I taught you?"

"Moni hold up…Tara isn't marrying Ron she's marrying Josh. I haven't…hold on why don't we meet to discuss this it would be a lot easier."

"You're at the mall right?", Monique asked.

"Yeah the Middleton Mall.", Kim confirmed.

"I'll be in the food court in thirty minutes. Meet me in the Bueno Nacho."

"OK but Tara, Bonnie and Hope are with me.", Kim warned her friend.

"Has Bonnie had all her shots?", Moni snorted loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"Relax Monique, she's calmed down a little…but she still snarks on Ron. See ya in a few minutes."

"Don't worry I'll fix that…after what, oh it'll be easier in person."

Bonnie looked nervous after Kim closed the connection down. "Bonnie you need to lighten up…"

"I know, I've been trying."

Tara added, "She has been trying Kim, she really has…you don't know how upsetting this is for her."

X

Kim stood up and waved as soon as she saw her best girlfriend enter the Tex-Mex establishment.

As Monique got to the booth she said, "I can't believe it Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller sitting in the same booth without a gun to both of your heads. I can see hell is freezing over and CB worldwide stocking parkas year round."

"Hello to you too loser.", Bonnie snarked.

The African-American beauty laughed, "Nobody could impersonate that.", and shook her head. Then with an evil smirk directed at the brunette, "Four words Bonnie: You, Bobby Watkins, jello.", her voice innocently trailed off.

All heads swiveled in time to see the teal eyed woman's tanned complexion almost go completely white.

Getting down to business, and avoiding another social disaster for her best friend, Tara spoke right up, "Monique, Josh and I are getting married at Christmas and even though I have the dress picked out we need bridesmaids' dresses and we also need to coordinate with the guys for their tuxedo rentals."

"You and Josh right?"

Tara nodded, "After Miss red head over there started playing house in an adult way with Ron I decided I'd better look elsewhere for someone. When I got Josh hooked up I thought I was settling, but it's good, real good."

Monique smiled, "I'm happy for you, I really am." Then looking to the counter, "But first let's get some lunch, I'm famished."

As they walked up to place their orders, "Now there is another CB store nearby that's more of a boutique where I think you'll find what you are looking for there."

Then turning to look to the red head, "Kim after we get done with the wedding stuff I need to talk to you…if you don't mind.", Monique's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The former heroine smiled thinly knowing what was to take place, and that she couldn't get out of it, "Sure Monique, but I want you to know this is a little deeper and darker than you realize." Then looking sadly to all the girls in the party, "And I had to cut off all you guys at the time. I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

"Fair enough, we'll wait till the innocents are tucked in for the night, but I think we'll be talking for a while.", Monique replied while getting a good look at the thin frame of Kim Possible_. 'What the hell happened to her?'_

X

After the light meal they caravanned over to a small shop some of them had noticed but never frequented over the years.

Once inside Monique announced, "Welcome to CB's Little Lies, one of Club Banana's best stores. We can really make some progress here if we buckle down."

Waving to the employees gathered by the displays, "The staff here has been with Coco from the beginning and they don't work on commission. And they are so good people come from all over the country to work with them."

A middle aged woman approached the group, "Hi Monique, what can I help you guys with?"

Monique introduced them, "Clare this is Tara, Bonnie, Hope and my friend Kim, guys this is Clare Evans. If anyone can help you she can."

"Hi Clare, my name is Tara and I'm getting married at Christmas. I have my gown already picked out, but we are looking for bridesmaid's dresses and hopefully be able to coordinate with my Fiancée's and the groomsman's tuxedos.", the platinum blonde explained.

"Tara do you have a photo of it?"

The former cheerleader smiled and pulled out several that the staff at the other store took for the platinum blonde when she purchased the dress the winter before.

Clare took the photos and showed them to Monique who examined them with a smile and a nod, "Tara that looks good on you. So who's doing the final altering?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have the dress with me, it's at home."

"Leave it in Middleton blondie, then you come back at Thanksgiving and we'll make sure that it's a perfect fit.", Monique told her old classmate.

"You'd do that for me?"

"As long as you're not marrying Stoppable…sure, I'd be glad to.", Monique told Tara while glaring lightly at Kim, "I still have plans for him _if_ he's not taken."

"Monique we can talk later, I promise.", Kim told her, now fearing Monique was going to move in on Ron.

Cutting in, "Now let's hear your ideas on how you want the bridesmaids to look, remember they're going to be there as your friends, but the way everyone sees them should complement you too.", Clare informed Tara, ignoring Monique and Kim for the moment.

After they talked Clare looked to the other girls in the party and had an epiphany, "All the girls have different colored eyes don't they?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't we put them in dresses that match their eyes?"

Kim thought about it, "How about if our dresses match Tara's eyes?"

Monique smiled, "Girlfriend you are just too smart. That's a great idea."

"I like the first idea.", Tara decided, "Josh thinks I have pretty eyes, but I think it'd be a little too much for everyone to be wearing that shade of blue. Now I'd like to have everyone in the same color dress, but have each one styled a little differently to accent the girl wearing it. Then we can look at tuxes and how to make them match the girls."

Monique replied, "It's your show girl. Alright let's see what we got and how you like it. Are there going to be any more girls in the party?"

"Yeah I think two more."

"When are they going to get in?"

"I hope next week."

"Well we can go over what we have right now and see what else we can get for the others.", Clare informed them, "As long as neither of them are the size of the Queen Mary we'll be able to make it work."

X

After three hours Tara was happy with what was accomplished and the girls each paid a deposit for their dresses.

"Kim, make sure you don't leave yet, I want to talk to you."

"Yeah I know, can we get a cup of coffee and go to the park?"

"Sure, and Clare, thanks a lot. I'll be in touch with the girls and we'll go back over their fittings again in a couple of weeks."

"I'll be talking to you Monique and thanks for the business."

X

Several minutes passed for the two young women on their park bench before Monique finally calmed down and was ready to talk, "All right girlfriend, _spill_! Just what the _hell_ went on with you and Ron?"

The red head sat for a moment in dread of the accusatory look she knew was coming her way. In a small voice she said, "Nothing…and that's the problem, Moni. I did _nothing_ and sooo screwed up with Ron."

"_How_ did you screw up Kim? The last I heard about Ron was that _he_ was freaking out from a total communications blackout from _you_…what happened?"

Sigh, "I…I had a nervous breakdown about two months after I got to Oxford. About what went down with the invasion, and at first I thought I could handle it. You know 'everything is possible for a Possible', but it went out of control, and I just lost it."

Thinking back on the incident and Kim's 'code' regarding dealing with villains and not killing, "What, you were bothered by how they ended up? Granted you ran them off but you didn't kill them, that was their own fault…"Monique's rant was hitting critical mass when…

"I didn't run them off Moni**…Ron** killed the aliens….." Blowing a hair out of her eyes, "Shego and I had nothing to do with what happened. In fact we both got our asses handed to us by the Lowardians when we fought them.", the red head explained as she examined the inside of her coffee cup.

"Then why did you guys say that they fled? Cause that's what the video showed."

Waving her hand dismissively, "Phhhttt, forget the video, it's a fake.", Kim said before Monique's shriek echoed through the park.

"Say **what**, _girl_! You mean to tell me all this time that video was a **fake**?", Monique railed before Kim nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before now, Kim? Or were _you_ a part of the cover-up?", indignation rolled off the gossip maven; torn between not having known the truth and having been unable to spread it as gossip back then.

"That's because I didn't even know the truth until recently, Mo. I got knocked senseless early in the fight and was about to have my head and spine _ripped_ out as a 'Conquest of the Earth trophy' for Warmonga, when Ron stepped up and took them out before Warhok could do the deed.", Kim said as Monique's jaw dropped at the revelation.

"When I was coherent Ron told me that they had been run off by me and Shego…and he was _quite_ convincing in his explanation of how she and I went off on them, and how we were _in the zone_ when he said we fought way above our previous levels against them.", Kim's breathing slowed after its rise during the recollection of that day.

Anticipating Monique's question, "Come to think of it, I never really was able to speak to Shego about this when we regrouped before Ron and I went back to graduate. And I haven't seen her since that day, so I can't compare notes with her either.", Kim reflected as Monique nodded.

Her eyes taking on a thousand yard stare, "Then at school, I started having these nightmares and they were ferociously intense. I was freaking out and mentally breaking down from constant barrage of _glimpses_ or _entire passages_ of what happened that day coming to me at all hours of the day and night."

"After a while, I began to doubt myself, what was real, what was a lie, what I had done being overridden by what I came to understand _really_ happened that day. I was freaking out for a while and blamed Ron for what I was going through, because even though I couldn't really _remember_ what happened, those intrusions into my mind fought with what I believed about myself and Ron.", her eyes now haunted and hollow.

"And then I began to really blame Ron when I realized the whole sitch was a lie." Tears falling like rain, "I blamed the guy who saved my life…", Kim trailed off into sobs. "They were gonna kill me, Mo, I was really gonna _die_.", her voice now a whisper of agony.

"But if Ron saved your life you should have been grateful…", Monique offered in solace.

"I am…now. I was back then but not nearly enough.", Kim sniffled as she wiped her eyes on a napkin. "But back then I became scared of Ronnie, really scared, if he did what I couldn't do, and it made me think that everything we had done together over the years had been a lie.", anxiously looking up to her friend.

"And after all that I couldn't face him, you, my family and friends. And remember the world at large, they were still calling me a hero…and I wasn't.", the red head studied her cup for answers she knew she wouldn't find. For the moment, more of her life from the last three years coalesced in her mind; pieces of a puzzle that were still falling into place from steps and missteps taken since high school.

"Why, aren't you a hero? Just because you didn't make the aliens run with their tails between their legs you think you were a failure?…..So what if baby boy had to step up once for you, maybe that was his day to shine."

Slightly shrugging her shoulders, "Yeah I guess Moni." Then with a weak smile, "You know you sound like my shrink."

Ignoring the complimentary tweak to her, "So what are you gonna do now Kim?", Monique asked.

Sighing heavily, "I just wanna find Ron, crawl on my knees to him and beg for his forgiveness. I know I hurt him Mo, and there was no way he deserved this. I wanna make love to him again. I want him to love me again."

Shuddering, "God it's so powerful to be in love.", Kim began to sob again.

Monique held her friend for a moment. "I can see you need a Ron-fix, don't you?" At Kim's nod, Monique continued, "But was that day the only time you noticed him stepping up for you?"

Wiping her eyes again, she shook her head, "I don't think this was the first time that he 'stepped up' Mo. There were other times I caught a glimpse of my 'Potential Boy', but I tended to overlook him because of what he called my Kimness…", she said, then with a gasped laugh, "But this one was _way_ too big to miss, or overlook."

"And after you thought about all this with your freak out…what happened?"

"I…I dropped out of Oxford I couldn't handle the work, much less function as a human being…but they let me back in a year and a half later. But I should have come home, I should have told Ronnie…but I was scared. I couldn't concentrate, I lost weight, cause I couldn't eat…", Kim stood to give her friend a better look, "I stopped eating. It was tea or coffee and cigarettes, before they had to force feed me. But the fact remains I should have told Ronnie…and you."

"Yeah I can see it took a toll on you." Then Monique whistled, "Girlfriend all that has to an expensive thing to do. I mean Oxford has to be expensive, not to mention the therapy."

"I guess so."

"You guess? You mean you don't know?"

Sighing, "I don't know who, but someone paid my way, through all of it, and I wasted their money. I'm going to look into it when I get back so that I can thank them and apologize for wasting their money.", Kim continued to look down.

"Yes you should have, but you had a psychotic episode, so I think they cut you some slack here.", Monique squeezed Kim's shoulders, "And as hard as you've been known to push yourself it's a wonder that you didn't have something like this happen earlier in your life.", shaking her slightly.

Looking directly into the red head's eyes, "Now I agree that first thing on your list is that you have to get better, and then you find out who was your mystery benefactor at school and then sometime later we may get a chance to make it better between you and your man."

"We?"

"Girlfriend you and I are best friends. You've gone through enough of this on your own. Maybe if Ron and I had known about this we could have helped, but that's all spilled milk. We're gonna be better."

"Thanks Moni, I wanna be friends again…", enveloped her friend in a hug.

"No.", the fashion diva told her.

Kim froze and pulled away, despondent, "No?"

"We never stopped being friends."

Hearing this Kim stood straighter and leaned in to give her best female friend another hug, "Thanks Moni."

"Now all we have to do is track down Stoppable."

"GJ's been trying to do that for a while, they haven't had any success."

"That shouldn't keep you from trying."

"It won't and I have Wade willing to help as well as my brothers and Dad."

"Could Justine Flanner be of any help to you?"

"Yeah I guess, she's almost as smart as Wade."

"Good. Now that that's settled, guess where I'm living for the summer?"

"I have no idea."

"Justine's, we became friends after you didn't come back and Ron disappeared…Anyway she's getting married too. You know there's a nice side to her that she just didn't show to us _mere_ mortals…" They both laughed at that description of the brainy ex-classmate.

"Justine? Really? Who's she marrying?"

"Remember Big Mike?"

Rolling her eyes, "Who could forget a 'D' Hall buddy like Mike? Now are you pulling my leg Moni?"

"Am not, Justine is wearing his engagement ring."

"That I gotta see."

"I was going out to dinner with her tonight; you want to come along?"

"Sure, Mom and Dad have been bugging me to get out of the house, like since forever, so that'll work. But are we going to see Mike too?"

"Nope not this time, the big goofball's in the Marines and deployed somewhere right now…And you should be proud of your old detention hall buddy. He's got some of those medals that they give heroes.", Monique informed Kim.

"After he impersonated Mr. Sit Down on Shego I always believed he could be a hero. I'm so proud of him. Now I can't wait to talk to Justine, maybe we can make it better all around."

"I could use a cigarette right now after hearing all that.", Monique nodded.

"Sorry I quit, and you sooo don't want to start.", Kim informed the fashion diva with a sad giggle.

XXX

The circle of Masters slowly returned to their senses after _conversing_ with Lord Toshimuru through the link the Monkey Master provided. All were exhausted by the many hours of the introspection of Yamanouchi's meaning and their lives.

_(Excuse me Sensei, but I will go stand for a while under the falls. After this session I have to regain my focus. Are there any takers who wish to come with me?),_ Ron asked.

Hirotaka, Yori and two others got up, stretched and smiled at him._ (Uh Yori you are not coming are you?)_

_(But of course young Master, it would be my honor.)_

_(But we strip to our loincloths and you….)_

_(I will wear something to cover 'things' above the waist as well as my own loincloth. You have seen me in less.),_ Yori smirked hoping to loosen him up for once.

Ron suddenly blushed at the memory of when he and Yori had tried to make a go of a relationship, but utterly failed because he was in no way ready to make a commitment to her.

_(My love you will give him a heart attack.), _Hiro chided his fiancée.

_(You men all you think about is the female body…)_

Ron countered_, (I do not anymore, I have learned self-control.)_

_(By practicing an art the founder created over a thousand years ago you hope to gain his mental awareness; no wonder the poor man was almost a hermit.)_

_(It served its purpose Yori-kun as it serves mine.)_

_(Doing it too much will give you ice in your veins.)_

_(It makes me better. At the temple we did it three times a day and once through the night.), _Ron said, giving them a glimpse of what went on in Tibet.

_(And you have forgotten about women completely.)_

_(I have not forgotten about women Yori. I know what a woman is. You and Kim showed me, it's just I have no use in my life for them except as comrades.), _Ron argued knowing he was going to lose this argument…again.

_(Then you will die in a cold bed…)_

_(I doubt if that will be my fate Yori-kun. Mine is sealed and I admit that it will be lonely, but my path is what it is. Mine will be a more grisly fate for sure, but I am comfortable with it as was the founder.)_

_(And you have a responsibility to pass your genes on…both to your race, religion, family and Yamanouchi.)_

_(I freely admit my parents want me to spread around their legacy, but I will not do so. I am final in saying that. The Stoppable line will not end with my insignificant self. Now let's go to the waterfall,), _Ron suggested as he avoided the question of Yamanouchi and descendents from his genes, _(or we'll be talking about this all night.)_

And with that the blond American turned toward the mountain's snow-fed waterfalls.

'_I hope you are wrong Ron-sama, for you have started down a lonely path.',_ Yori mused as she took Hiro's hand and followed.

X

Five young adults stood under the frigid waterfall with their hands extended in front of them, eyes closed as they concentrated. The stakes were that the first one to break would have to serve tea when the exercise was over, with the others chiding him or her about it.

Over an hour into the exercise Hirotaka finally succumbed as he opened his eyes to see his fiancée's scantily clad form, _(I will begin to heat the water.)_

_(I will help you Hiro-chun.),_ Yori came out of her trance as well. Announcing as they departed, _(We will return soon.)_

Ron Stoppable did not react, but the other two had begun to shiver. The blond seemed to be made of stone as the others began to see a blue fire flicker from under his eyelids. Staring open-mouthed, a shocked Yori grabbed onto her fiancée and ran back to the walls of the ninja school.

XXX

The one eyed man glanced cautiously around as he exited his nondescript aircraft at the isolated airstrip.

A dark car drove up and three men got out. "Sir we are here to guide you to our compound. Will you please join us?"

"Of course lead on.", the one eyed man responded.

X

"Mr. X is it?", the Asian man inquired as he motioned to the one eyed man to sit in the elegantly furnished room.

"It is now. I have had various names over the years. But my twin sister has an annoying habit of calling me by my first name."

"Indeed that is so.", the host replied. "And I've gathered that most of your cohorts are out of the game now?" At Mr. X's nod, "I see. This does open the field up a bit with the lack of players while your true identity remains unknown to international authorities as their complacency about your status helps your plans."

"Yes, quite.", Mr. X replied. "The other _villains_ didn't have the stamina to stay in the game, they were easily distracted by the offerings made to them, so they are of no consequence to the larger picture we intend to paint. However the evolution of the WWEE has continued and although we have made some changes, we are still quite active."

"I see. That may be true, but a man in my position must ask this of you: How would you deal with a potential business partner who is so close to the head of an international crime fighting organization?"

"It is prudent to be cautious, I can assure you, but in my case I would not be worried.", Mr. X replied confidently.

"Oh, and how so?", his host asked.

"Though we gave all outward appearances of acquiescing to their demands, we have instead gone under the radar and as a result she thinks we play nice now.", Sheldon Director snorted, as he explained some of what the likes of Dementor and Drakken had been up to since the invasion. His old competition was now a thing of the past.

"So Betty Director has no idea what you are doing?"

"I would hope not, I have cultivated the image of a reformed villain which is why I am not called Gemini now. We even spend holidays together, although I can't stand her mightier than thou attitude."

"Ah yes, I remember when all of you left the game. It left a vacuum which some of us tried to take advantage of."

"Yes the authorities were cracking down after the invasion. We had to lay low or we might have found ourselves on the business end of a rope."

"I see that this has worked out for you so far, as your visit here has shown.", his host said calmly. Then his demeanor became more formal, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get to the point, why have you come to Asia?"

A small smile, "Not at all, I'd like nothing more than to get down to business." Then equally as formal as his host, "What I am here to propose is for WWEE's covert expansion of operations into this region and the inclusion of you and your business associates in our expansion.", Sheldon explained.

Waving his arm in a sweeping arc, "We are poor here.", to all the riches in the room.

After taking in the wealth, Sheldon continued, "As you are aware we have tried this expansion in the recent past and our efforts have been met with dismal failure."

"Hmmm, we have noted this from a distance and observed your previous endeavors. But before we go much further, what is it you wish of our inclusion in your plans?"

"A limited partnership is all, some use of your bases and some intelligence."

"We can help out our friends if needed."

"And we will have need I can assure you. And we will reward you as we profit.", the 'former villain' offered.

"That is generous of you, but there is one thing that I must point out, if there is to be violence in any activity my organization will back out.", the man warned.

"Why would you do that? Sometimes you must show people that you are serious about what you want or _they_ will not take you seriously."

"Regardless, this we will not take part in, because all of Asia is under the protection of the 'Mountain'.", he said in simple explanation.

"The Mountain? What are you talking about?"

"The Mountain protects the weak, those who cannot defend themselves against the likes of you or me. And you will never know they are there until they strike."

"What is the Mountain you fool.", Sheldon was getting upset with his host for being evasive.

"Sheldon, it is more like _who_ is the Mountain."

"Alright have it your own way who is this _Mountain_ that you speak of?"

"They are the warriors of the shadows. They have fought criminals and warlords for a thousand years and have been victorious in every battle they fought; we are only alive because we are not worth their time."

"You fool anyone can be beaten…"

"Not the Mountain, they have always been strong, but now they are doubly dangerous. They know when you become a problem…then you are not a problem to them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I will offer this tale as explanation. A short while ago there was a strong clan of Yakuza who were kidnapping businessmen's families for ransom to make a tidy profit."

"Go ahead."

"They kidnapped the daughter of an influential man. Suddenly their members began turning up with limbs missing."

"So?"

"So the mobsters decided to get more family members. That was the last anyone ever heard of that clan.", the Asian man explained, "Until parts of the gangsters began showing up; only the parts of them that could identify each specific _former_ member of the now extinct Yakuza clan."

The former villain adjusted his eye patch, "So then the Mountain or whatever it is plays like the mob themselves?"

"Do not say that so loud Sheldon, even though this is a secure place it is bad luck to speak evil of the Mountain."

"You are a fool man, no one is that powerful…"

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"I have heard there is one among them who is like the Kami. You do not want to tangle with him he is very dangerous.", the Asian man warned.

"Then he must be eliminated before he can cause trouble."

"I can see that it is best to forgo this enterprise and do something more _honest_. That is what most of the gangs are doing now. But before you go I offer you this warning; do not tangle with the glowing one. He can kill…I have heard he has killed, more than once.", the host said nervously. "Now please, have some tea then you must go, with your mindset as it is you will bring the Mountain down on us all."

"You are a fool, to control the planet you need to get rid of any barriers in your path. Even if it is just competition or it is they who would stop you."

"Sheldon you need to read and study the 'Art of War' and 'The Book of the Five Rings', they will teach you much. We here in Asia have been in conflict for thousands of years, I highly doubt if you can teach us much."

"I have been in the villain business for twenty years, and I don't think there is much you can teach _me_.", the former villain known as Gemini responded harshly.

"Read the books, not much has changed in the philosophy of warfare since they were written, you might learn something."

XXX

Yori and Hiro had been disturbed at the blue haze emanating from the Chosen One's eyes so they decided to inform Master Sensei of this development.

After throwing on their clothes they raced off to get Sensei and some of the other Masters.

X

Soon Yori and Hiro led a very worried looking Sensei as an upset Rufus chittered from his roost on Hirotaka's shoulder.

_(Help me get Stoppable-sama down off his perch.),_ Sensei asked.

_(Master what is wrong with him?). _Yori asked in fear of what was happening to Ron.

The Ninja Master ran his hand over Ron's chest, "Ah, see Rufus-san, he has had another 'Episode', I wonder what information he will reveal to us now?"

_(Episode…..Sensei what are you talking about?),_ Yori asked concerned for her former boyfriend.

Sensei, with Hirotaka's assistance, helped Ron, who was still not 'awake' yet, into a sitting position. Then he sat down next to him before motioning for his two senior students to do the same while he dismissed the other two.

After they left Sensei asked his prized pupils_, (Do you know how we are able to thwart the efforts of mobsters and hoodlums' my children?)_

Yori and Hiro looked at each other, then at Sensei with blank stares until Yori spoke, _(Master you seem to have some way of knowing when bad things will happen, but we do not know how you do it.)_

Sighing, _(Yes that some way…well part of that some way is sitting here with us children.)_, Sensei said as he gestured to Ron. _(There are Masters that have this ability and not all give the same reports. But the information for the last mission and several others were given to me by Stoppable-sama.)_

_(What is he seeing now?),_ Hiro asked.

_(I do not know, we will have to wait for him to awaken before he can tell us anything.),_ Sensei informed the pair.

_(Is he able to see what is going on with his love?),_ Yori asked hoping the blond had that ability.

_(Maybe if he focused child, but I remind you that Stoppable-sama promised never to check in on her, he had no wish to be embarrassed. I have asked several times if he would like to know what she is doing and he has refused. Miss Possible has indeed damaged his heart and it will take much longer to heal it.)_

Yori countered, _(Master it is not right Ron-sama deserves the right to love as he wishes…)_

_(I will not argue that point with you Granddaughter, but this is a hurt and stubborn young man. The most we can hope for is that he comes to his senses in time, but I fear this path has a long way to run yet. We must be patient.),_ Sensei informed them as Ron began to stir.

"**War**.", the Monkey Master rasped out as he became aware of his surroundings, reverting to English as his eyes returned to their brown color.

Sensei also reverted to English, "What did you see my friend?"

"We must make sure all students study the 'Book of Fire' as well as the 'The Book of Water'.", Ron explained, "I saw great conflict that will engulf us, we must redouble our efforts. There is an evil coming, a voice I recognized…one of several. But I could not discern their faces."

"Who's voice?", Hirotaka asked now.

"I don't know, but I've heard it somewhere before."

"When will this take place Ron-sama?", Yori asked in worry.

Ron looked down at his feet, "I am sorry, I don't know. I think we have some time, but we must take our training seriously. Someone wants to know who we are and they are going to target Yamanouchi itself, if they can."

Sensei half smiled behind his flowing mustache, _(We have been targeted before, according to the scrolls even in Lord Toshimiru's time this has happened my friend. But I agree we must refresh all of our training. When you go to college you must take your equipment with you. Yamanouchi will provide an insert into one of your closets for the gear.)_

_(I will, but not the blade, it is in safer keeping here. I can deploy and train without it Master.),_ Ron replied knowing he might get an argument for making his choice.

Sensei sighed at Ron's firm conviction in leaving the Lotus Blade on the Sacred Mountain_, (I reluctantly agree to do so as long as you agree to call it when you are in need.)_

_(I will promise Master.)_

_(Tell us what you have felt and observed young Master.)_

_(Someone is trying to organize the criminal organizations. Maybe someone should go visit a few to remind them that we exist and will work to discourage their efforts.), _Ron suggested.

Sensei looked at the very serious young man_, (I suppose we could send a small group to remind them we know about their operations. Very well Yori-kun, draw up plans to pay a visit to the Yahoma Group in Kyoto. If we need to do more we will, but that should send a message.)_

XXX

"Well Kim it's good to see you again. Monique told me about Stoppable, I'm so sorry about him.", the thin blonde told the red head.

Sigh, "I'll patch it up with him when I get the chance…you know if I wasn't so stupid I'd be wearing Ron's ring…"

"If he could afford one Kim, he didn't have a lot of money, remember?", Justine pointed out, completely in the dark about of Ron's _actual_ worth.

"I don't care, I'd still wear it. Now let me get a good look at yours.", Kim smirked.

X

"Well when are you and Mike gonna tie the knot?"

"After he gets out in about a year and a half Kim, I don't want him to lose focus or he could end up wounded again."

"Yeah, I guess it's better to wait a little while."

"Monique was telling me that you want to find Stoppable right?"

"Yeah I do so that I have a chance of saying 'I do' to the greatest guy in the world.", Kim replied.

"Well I can write some programs…"

XXXX

Well Sheldon's finding out that some parts of the world doesn't want to play with him on the level he desires to play. He just should leave well enough alone, but we know him better than that, don't we? Kim's still having those mea culpa moments in Middleton, with another friend coming to grips of that day and the fallout. Ron's prepping for school and gets a head's up for future action in their backyard.

More to come and we hope you've enjoyed this so far, and will continue all the way to the end.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi and welcome back to the next chapter of our little tale. We hope you are enjoying it so far and continue to follow along as we trace the trials and tribulations of our intrepid heroes as love and psychoanalysis meets hardheadedness. Last time we learned someone's been playing below the table with the world's law enforcement agencies while misrepresenting themselves in their deception. Kim has caught up with the one person from home you don't mess with like she did while making amends with others. And she's preparing herself to be a bridesmaid, not the bride, for the first of several weddings (oops, did I give something away?). Meanwhile Ron's setting himself up to become the world's only celibate mystical hermit who gets the crime-channel whenever he goes off into the supernatural cable channels like he does.**

**Before we start this puppy we'd like to thank the following for their Review, Faves or Alerts: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, Mahler Avatar and Albert Scoot. Thanks to you all for taking the time to tell us you like what you've read.**

**Now to keep the sharks in pricey suits from Disney from chomping on our bank accounts: Kim, Ron and the gang from the Kim Possible show are the property of the Mouse Ears Dynasty. We receive no money from their inclusion in our tale, just a free ride for the entertainment of others.**

**Now onto the show.**

Storm Chaser

7

_Global Justice:_

With her voice laced with desperation, "Wade, I know this would be considered a personal request, but I've got these programs that Justine wrote for me and I know that GJ's got only one Cray with enough power to sift through all the information it gathers…I really need you to do this, so could you do this for me, _pleassse_?" Kim blasted out before she took another breath. She also seemed about to launch something she hadn't gone 'weapons free' with in over three years: the Puppy Dog Pout.

Mystified at the request, what was called for to accomplish it and that she was about to unleash the Pout on him to do whatever this was, "Kim, why do you need that much power for data mining? Whatever you want it for _has_ to be overkill.", Wade said in confusion. "Now I have the authority to spend time on them, but I have to have a good enough reason for doing it.", the super genius related to his red headed partner.

Rolling her eyes at him, "Waaaade, this is so we can try to find Ron. If Doctor Director had an interest in finding him, we have an out for running this program. And since you were busy I got Justine Flanner to write about _fifty_ miles of code that I have ready to enter, but the thing is, we've got to have enough processing power to sift through all the data it mines after turning it loose.", Kim replied.

Sighing in resignation, "Ok Kim, get the program to me and I'll look it over, but I have to tell ya I gotta at least run this by Du…", Wade informed her.

An incredulous red head interrupted, "Why do you have to run it past Du? Betty already gave her tentative nod to find Ron."

"Well Kim, using agency assets for personal business is sorta frowned upon.", Wade said to her grimace, "But if we can make a good enough case for it, namely to find someone _they_ are interested in as a potential agent, say _Ron_ for instance, then it will be a lot easier to get the necessary authorization to do this.", he played along to Kim's growing smile.

Then with a knowing smirk, "And between the two of us I _know_ that it has nothing to do with finding Ron so you can jump in the sack with him again….", he deadpanned.

Blushing furiously at the insinuation, "Alright…I'll admit I have ulterior motives for finding my long lost BF...", Kim sheepishly looked to her partner and friend. Then shifting gears back towards a more official line of thought, "But with him beating aliens that no one else _on the planet_ could, seems like the perfect reason to me, Wade."

"Yeah it would, but the downside to this is that there are some scientists that might want to 'study' him to see what makes him tick, in that regard. And I'm just not sure I want one of my friends to be a part of that."

Mystified, "Huh, why would they do that Wade?", Kim asked.

"Remember all the hysteria back then?", Wade said and waited until Kim nodded after thinking back to what followed after that blitzkrieg of an alien invasion had ended as quickly as it did. "If you were in charge of the defense of a country wouldn't you want to know how Ron was able to kill a couple of aliens and destroy their equipment when neither you nor Shego _nor_ the armies of the world could even _slow them down_? Do you remember that he stayed under the radar except for me for knowing about it for _three years_.", he pointed out, then waited again as she took all this in, "When you think of it there might be a real good reason why he disappeared…his own self-preservation."

As this dawned on her, "Then you have to take into account that as far as we could tell, Ron had _never_ exhibited that kind of _whatever_ he did before. So _somebody's_ going to want to keep him in their grasp and find out what it is and how he did it."

Kim suddenly paled as she stared at the African-American genius, "They wouldn't try to hurt him would they?", she gulped in rising fear.

Wade shrugged, "Who knows Kim…..when people are scared they do funny things. It's sorta the same thing about a cattle stampede, once they get going they're hard to stop _or_ control.", he said to her as the realization stated to sink in.

"I mean look at lemmings, we all think they occasionally commit mass suicide when actually they're just searching for food and have to move, but when their mindset is firmly set to one thing, the same thing, they just go with it until they are dissuaded somehow or they roll on to wherever it takes them…And sometimes it's over a cliff, and nothing can stop them."

Her panic rising, "We can't let that happen, Wade! I don't want that to happen with Ron…So maybe we'd better just drop it.", the red head suggested; the color still vacant from her cheeks as an image of Ron strapped in a chair with wires and IV's in him for some scientist's lab tests.

Then, unbidden, her mind flashed to Ron strapped down on a table, surrounded by surgically masked individuals, one of them holding a scalpel, about to dissect him. From there her imagination ran away from her as her mind took that scenario to its graphically horrid conclusion. Kim's face went white as her breathing started to shallow, and her knees began to tremble. The red head lurched over to a chair and sat down as quickly as she could.

She was well on her way to a massive panic attack when Wade's frantic voice brought her back, "Kim! Kim, are you alright?"

Shaking her head while Wade rushed to help keep her upright, "Yeah Wade, I just thought of something unpleasant..I'm fine now but could we just drop what I said? I can, you know try to find him my own way."

"You know I _can't_ just drop it now KP, but I _can_ make the request if we do it in a smart way."

"Ok but we have to think about this before we make the request; I don't want anyone experimenting on my BF.", she said nervously. Then narrowing her eyes, "And remember Wade you _are_ my friend, but only Ron gets to call me KP. Otherwise it's another two hours of medium contact sparring in the gym."

Gulping heavily, "I'll do what I can **Kim**…anyway it's sorta a good thing this came up, we can use it as a training session to file reports and requests for using assets for when we do future investigations.", Wade replied, his intentions purely for self-preservation when he acquiesced to her search request for Ron _and_ to avoid getting his butt handed to him for ticking her off by using Ron's favorite moniker for Kim.

He especially remembered reviewing footage from earlier that summer of one smug low level agent who made _that_ mistake and compounded his misfortune by calling Ron something that couldn't even be said in front of drunken sailors on shore leave without getting a reaction.

Kim's smack down of the agent was so fast and harsh the poor agent didn't know what hit him. Deputy Director Du actually cracked an _almost_ detectable smile when he saw the incident take place.

But back in the here and now, Wade understood the situation, his partner's frustration was compounded by the complete lack of information regarding Ron and he and he could tell she was getting edgy. "I'll remember Kim.", he replied nervously.

The red head frowned then smiled, "I'm sorry Wade, but KP is reserved only for Ronnie."

"Ok, Kim, I'll remember that from now on.", he said in relief. "But don't worry Kim, Doctor Director just bought another Cray for the sole reason to try and find Ron. We'll find him somehow."

Panicking again, "Unless someone took him and killed him you mean.", as another image came unbidden to her.

"Kim don't freak out, if someone had done that don't you think they would be bragging about taking out Kim Possible's Sidekick?", the African-American genius pointed out, "So I still think he's gone off somewhere and covered his tracks really well. But I'm sure that we'll eventually find him."

"If they didn't know that Ron and I worked together…"

"He had his badge didn't he?"

"Yeah, both his GJ and Team Possible ID's, Wade; but he left and I don't even know if he had them on him."

XXX

_Hokkaido University. Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Well Dean-san you are moved in and your secret closet installed, now what do you plan to do before classes begin?),_ Hirotaka inquired of his friend.

_(Dean-san huh…oh still getting used to the name and the new IDs)_, Ron said sheepishly. Then shrugging,_ (Now, maybe I can find a dojo that offers martial arts classes for beginners. I've always wanted to try them you know.),_ Ron laughed which set Yori to giggling.

_(Remember Ron-san you must return for our nuptials in three weeks.)_

_(I will be there Yorishi-kun. Someone has to make sure Hiro doesn't run off. If I didn't you and your fiancée would track me down later and thump me for breaking a promise.)_, he grimaced, and then snickered. _ (But it is finally time for you two to settle down and make little ones.)_

Hiro turned serious_, (You must keep up your training Dean-san, we do not know when the threat will materialize.)_

His musings then turning a little blasé, _(I wonder if they have any dojos in the area that specialize in beginning techniques.),_ Ron snorted.

With a gleam in her eyes, _(Like the one you just graduated from? I think we have one or two places around where you might get some_ _exercise.),_ Yori suggested, just as nonchalantly.

_(Good Yori thanks, I appreciate it.)_, he said to her. Then pondering his immediate future,_ (Now I have to get my computer set up and buy my books for the first year. It promises to keep me busy studying, but I think I'll be able to fit something in.),_ Ron smiled.

_(Oh what are you taking?),_ Hiro asked Ron of his first semester class load.

Thinking a bit to remember his upcoming classes, _(Well I have Calculus two, Statistics, Geology, Physics and Beginning Weather. I already passed Calc one and Chemistry along with some basics, so as a result I will be a second year student.),_ Ron explained.

_(Indeed it sounds like you will be busy but remember to fade into the background as you have been taught, Dean-san. This will serve you well in your endeavors to remain off the social radar, and Yamanouchi too, for obvious reasons.),_ Yori cautioned somberly.

Then smiling brightly, _(Now let us walk the city to find a store for you to purchase your food and a place to train.)_

Hirotaka nodded, also in agreement with his fiancée that Ron needed to start blending in with the populace so his face would become commonplace around the University sooner rather than later, and speed up his inclusion with the locals as a background figure without question.

The blond American grabbed a shoulder bag and told them_, (I might as well at least shop for something to fix for dinner my friends. Would you please dine with me tonight and stay in my extra room?)_

Hiro, anxious to get back to the sacred mountain, was about to politely decline, but a touch on his arm from Yori had him change his mind. It would be the last time they would see each other before the wedding so he said, _(It will be our honor to dine with the Chosen One of Destiny this evening Master.)_

Ron smiled that his invitation was accepted by his two closest remaining friends.

While walking around Sapporo Ron entered several shops he had not visited during the time his family spent with him a few weeks earlier.

Finally they stopped in front of an older building. After reading the sign Ron spoke, _(A dojo…should we go in?)_

XXX

_Cambridge, Mass:_

"Here ya go honey, that's the last of our stuff. Now where do you want to go for the weekend?", Felix paused in his placement of his and Zita's packs and sleeping bags into his custom van; his wheelchair's mechanical arms weaving carefully around his girlfriend's body as she packed what he placed in the storage bed of the van.

Turning to him and playfully swatting at his chair's arms, "Well I'd like to get away from all the technology for a while this time, so let's just go camping.", the young Latin-American woman replied with a mischievous grin.

Then smiling brightly as she affectionately ruffled his brown hair, "And that's something we haven't done much of this summer; it'd be nice just to get away." Felix nodded to Zita before she brought up what was _also_ on her mind, "But what did you think of that email from Justine last night?"

Shrugging, "I was surprised to learn that Kim was back. I guess she could only think so little of for just so long….", he said a bit sourly, looking away.

Zita cut in, "You didn't hear it all Felix. I know this because you got distant when the details were covered. But Justine said Kim had a breakdown and _that's_ what led her to shut off all communication with everyone back home.", she informed her boyfriend.

Looking back up to her, "Too bad it went down that way. But Ron sure didn't know!", he all but shouted as he threw his arms up in frustration, "Heck no one had any idea. We could have helped her, gotten her home…"

"That _was_ the problem mijo; Kim has always been the hard driven one. She didn't want any of her friends to see her like that.", she shook her head sadly, "That chica was messed up in the head."

Hearing Zita talk that way always drew an affectionate snort out of her boyfriend. "Well a lot of stuff went down that spring honey.", he said, then to her look of 'go on', "Well, from Kim finding herself in a sitch she had no control over, something that she had little or no familiarity with, to nearly being killed by some viscous interstellar predators she couldn't beat, to the reality that the person who _did_ beat them and save her was the guy she, and we, _never_ expected to be capable of doing…..I guess that could screw up her concept of reality."

Thinking back to Kim as she had been back then, "I'd have thought that her self-confidence took a big hit there, at the very least, with some uncertainty creeping in about someone she knew almost her entire life.", Felix said as he pondered what he knew of his friends. Then with a frown, "But she could have been more appreciative about it than it seems she was…cutting him off like she did shortly after she got to school."

She could see this was bringing him down, "So what do you want in the cooler boyfriend?", Zita asked to deflect him from getting into a funk before they were about to take off for one of their few and far-between weekends together.

"Just the food in the blue bags; you load the van, I'll take care of it.", he said a little too quickly for Zita's weirdar as he went off in search of said bags.

Calling out to make sure he knew she said it, "But make sure you don't put any of those bags of that Mexi-fake stuff you like to feed your face with.", she playfully admonished him. "You _know_ that ain't real Mexican food, mijo.", Zita teased, knowing full well that was exactly what he was going to try to do.

"Aww maaannn!", Felix whined.

X

After they had been on the road for an hour, "Well Wheels, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what honey?", he said while driving down the highway.

"Finding Ron for Kim,", Zita clarified.

Sighing heavily, "Alright I'll help Justine and Kim.", he acquiesced lightly. Then with a promise in his voice, "But she isn't gonna treat him like _that_ again or I'm gonna make her life miserable…Wade's not the only guy who can manipulate a computer."

"Lover boy, I think Kim has learned her lesson…didn't you even _read_ Justine's and Monique's email about her mental condition? That girl was _broken_, I don't think she was thinking right back then and made some bad decisions.", she assured him.

Before he could speak up in rebuttal, "And when Kim and Ron meet again I'm confident that she will show him the respect he deserves and beg his forgiveness and pledge her undying love before she drags him off to a Church somewhere so they can get married and have a bunch of kids together.", she said airily to him with a twinkle in her eye, thus ending the discussion.

Then pointing in the direction they were driving, "Now which campground are we going to?"

"Remember that one in New Hampshire?"

"Yeah I do, it was pretty.", Zita said wistfully.

"And if you remember, not bad for seclusion either.", he said waggling his eyebrows, while exiting the highway.

"I remember…that was when we made the agreement…."

"So that's what you call it.", Felix snorted as they drove onto a two lane road.

With a look in her eye and a tone in her voice that brooked no argument, "Boyfriend it _was_ an agreement and you have until the beginning of next summer to make a decision.", Zita reminded her genius boyfriend, well genius in all things but women, of what he asked her a little more than two years previously.

"I know, I know but I wanted to talk to Ron first. You know he _was_ my best friend…."

"And what am _I_ boyfriend?", Zita's voice turned icy.

"Ahhhh,", he panicked, stalling to come up with a plausible answer, "you are my woman, the lady who owns my heart, the love of my life…stop me when you think I've covered it enough.", he sheepishly grinned to her.

Zita Flores thought for a moment, "You're getting better.", she grinned Cheshire-like at her prey of a boyfriend.

"Thanks babe…oops I didn't mean to say that.", Felix recoiled in horror at using a pet name Zita didn't like to be called by.

"Deduct two points from Felix's account.", Zita snorted before snickering at his discomfort.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Alright Wade now come at me with all you got. Don't worry about hurting me, 'cause there's no way you can.", Kim taunted her partner while standing in a relaxed stance on the training mat.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can get through your defenses this time, Kim.", Wade said with some false bravado.

Snarking lightly, "Only if I trip and fall on my face Wade, you're gonna have to try harder than last time unless you want me to buy lunch, _again_.", she teased back.

"Well the cafeteria's got Ron's Seven Layers of Heaven cake for dessert today Kim, so we'll need to get there extra early to be sure to even _get_ a piece.", he smirked at her look of surprise. "Not only that, but they have a couple of Ron's Tex-Mex dinners on the menu, too.", he said, his eyes glazing over. "We are gonna eat good today.", Wade laughed trying to sidetrack the red head.

Scowling at his attempts to distract her, "You temping bastard Wade, you know I can't resist that cake!", Kim hissed as she retreated at an angle after she switched her feet to a different stance.

Wade decided to taunt his partner a little more to see if he could throw her off her game and to see just how well she could function at this time. "No Kim, you couldn't resist the cake's _creator_.", he teased further.

At her slight loss of focus, then her widening eyes, Wade moved in, but just as he arrived to exploit his opening he saw her refocus at the last moment, "Not this time Wade, it's time for a Kim Possible smack down."

At a muttered "Oh crap!", the African-American found he was barely able to track the red blur as Kim zipped in on him. In desperation he threw a roundhouse kick at the white clad woman which she was prepared to counter. Too late for him to do anything about it, Kim slipped inside his foot-strike range and planted a short palm strike to his chest followed by a light elbow strike to his chin that stunned him before quickly and gracefully slipping out of range again. Knowing he was overmatched, Wade took off his sparring gloves and bowed to his tormentor, signaling his defeat.

"You win Kim. Now let's get changed and head to the cafeteria."

"And you're buying?", she asked brightly with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm buying.", Wade groaned.

"I think you just wanted to get in line early for a slice of that cake.", Kim teased as Wade blushed before he nodded.

X

Kim, with Wade in tow, knocked on the heavy wooden door. "Come in.", came the response from within the office.

After striding to a desk, "Yes Ma'am, reporting as ordered.", the two called out in stereo.

"Please sit.", Dr. Director directed them to the chairs across from her desk.

Doing as ordered, Betty continued typing on her computer for another minute before she sat back with a smile.

"Kim, Wade I'm sorry for not meeting with you as much as I'd have liked to, but this is right before a training cycle starts up and GJ has to be prepared for the new trainees before their arrival. But I hope you haven't had too much trouble keeping busy with the assignments given to you this summer, either.", Dr. Director said with a gleam in her eye as her visitors nodded in agreement.

"But we've reached a point when we're caught up and can allow for some downtime for our Agents and their families. And in the current restructuring of GJ, except for emergencies the Agency is going to be less hectic in its daily activities than it normally was in the past."

Kim cleared her throat, "Ma'am what does that have to do with me…uh us?"

Gazing to him, "Well Wade has been here for two years now…well a little more than that and he's entitled to some well deserved downtime, so for him and his Mother we've got some oceanfront properties where they can get away and relax.", Dr. Director said to a very surprised young genius. "The arrangements have already been made with your staff and you Mother, so all you have to do is pack."

Raising a hand to his obvious question, "Yes Wade, we've got top of the line computers and connectivity in place for you so you won't go through withdrawal while away.", she smirked to his dark blush. "The aircraft you and your Mother will be traveling will be at the GJ hangar on Friday at zero eight hundred. You are hereby ordered to be on it to start your time off, but before you go home to pack, check your email for instructions on when to return back to Middleton."

Speechless, "T…thank you Ma'am.", Wade stammered to his Commanding Officer.

"No thanks are necessary Wade, you have served this organization well and I am proud to count you as my friend. So please enjoy this little time off, you deserve it from the tireless work you've done with the upgrades to the GJ Systems and for accepting Miss Possible as a partner and going through her 'training' with her."

Then turning to Kim Betty asked, "So Kim, how do you like it here at GJ?"

"I really do like it Ma'am someday I would like to work with an organization like GJ."

At getting the opening she had been waiting for, she cut to the chase, "Miss Possible would you consider becoming an official member of Global Justice?", Betty asked, laying it all out, finally getting the chance to officially make the offer to Kim.

At the surprised look on the younger woman's face, she continued, "GJ has been very interested in you since you first appeared on our radar years ago and we want you in with us, and I think you would fit in well. Dr. Load will continue to be your partner since Mr. Stoppable is unavailable right now.", Betty paused as she saw Kim's eyes start to tear up.

After Betty handed her a tissue, "However what happened between you and your 'friend' is not an issue here. If he were to return to Middleton and was as capable as he seemed to be, he would be offered a similar position with us. Even a working partnership with you two, if you all wish, but for now that is a moot point until we locate him."

"I…I don't know what to say…", Kim wiped her eyes then sat erect as one of her dreams came true, but not her biggest one.

"Say yes, at least for now, that way we can pay for your college education, even at Oxford.", Betty smiled in anticipation, hoping the young woman seated before her would take the offer.

Gathering her wits about her before speaking, "Well, first of all, thank you for the offer to join GJ; it's been a dream of mine ever since I learned about the agency.", Kim said as a small smile appeared on her face. Then thoughtfully, "And I hope you don't mind but I'll have to discuss this with my family before giving you an official answer." Betty nodded at this.

"But as for your offer to pay for my education, if I take up your offer to join up, I'll have to decline.", Kim said with mixed emotions.

"Alright Kim, first off, thank you for seriously considering our offer to join, but why would you decline our tuition offer, if you don't mind my asking?", Betty said in surprise, while she internally sighed in relief that Kim was taking this offer seriously.

"Well, earlier this summer I learned from my parents that everything involving the last three years at Oxford, from school expenses to what came from my care and therapy was paid for by some mysterious and unknown group, and _not_ my parents.", Kim said to Betty's further shock and surprise.

"So you have no idea who's been paying your bills or what their intentions were in doing so?", Betty asked, quite suspicious of this arrangement with Kim.

"No ma'am, I don't and they must have access to some incredible amount of money, what with the cost of being enrolled at Oxford, much less what my treatment and care costs were over there in England's private healthcare system.", Kim explained to her small audience.

Betty, very concerned, was already planning defenses against her all-but-sworn-in new agent-trainee's potential exploitation, while the wheels in Wade's mind were already turning towards figuring out ways to ferret out this mysterious 'benefactor' of his friend and former team leader. Topmost on both of their minds was learning what intentions said mysterious benefactor had towards her.

Kim, noticing her friends and future boss lost in thought, brought them back, "I can see your concerns over this and one of _my_ side-goals is to find out who they are and who they are doing this for." Then fixing Betty with a steely gaze, "I hope this sitch at Oxford doesn't interfere with my offer to join GJ, Dr. Director, but I so do want to be a member of your Agency so I can hopefully make a career out of helping people.", Kim said with conviction.

Nodding, "Ok Kim, the offer still stands, but if you are Wade or anyone else discovers who your benefactor is, we'll need to investigate this more fully so neither you nor GJ can be exploited if this isn't on the up-and-up.", Betty said with furrowed brow.

"You've got it ma'am, in fact I planned on getting some help that we can discuss later. But for now, what do you need of me should I start the enrollment process into GJ?", Kim asked, relieved at the decisions made for her.

"Alright then, should you enroll as an Agent, you would be given a permanent badge and we'd issue you a training schedule for you to follow when you return to England in the fall. You would have access to our facilities after classes, on weekends and during school breaks when you stay overseas.", Betty informed her _almost_-future Agent.

At the red head's apparent question, "Yes Kim, we do have assets and facilities nearby so you could train and learn while onsite with our tutors and trainers; we even offer assistance for schoolwork too.", she said to Kim's relief.

"And by being a member of GJ you would be included in our support network. This means that if _anything_ like what happened in the previous three years reoccurs, we would be there for assistance. You wouldn't be alone anymore and we'd make sure you'd get through whatever issues you faced, _and_ your family and those friends you designate to us would be in the loop as well.", Betty assured her.

Sighing in relief, "Thank you Dr. Director; the prospect of having GJ's support as well as my family's and my _friends'_,", Kim said quietly and with slight shame, "is very important to me…now. If I realized before that I had it we might not have had all this drama.", Kim replied with this weight off her shoulders.

"Good, glad to hear it Kim, and thank you for considering taking our offer as you have.", Betty beamed to Kim. Then less formally, "Now Intern Possible, as of Friday you are also on vacation. I have arranged for your Nana to fly here and for your entire family, yes Kim, even your brothers, to fly to your Uncle's ranch for a couple of weeks to relax and reconnect as a family."

Overwhelmed at this surprise, Kim sniffled, "Thank you Ma'am…."

"No Kim…thank _you_ for my and so many of my agents' lives. And please accept my tentative 'Welcome' to GJ and what we hope will be another home to you.", Betty stood and offered her hand, "I can't thank your old partner, but I think that thanking you would be just as appropriate."

"You're welcome…and thank you Ma'am, it's been a long road back, and I hope that in the end, I can do a good enough job for you."

Betty smiled, "I know you will." Then she directed her guests to a covered dinner cart to the side of her desk, "Now I heard that someone got the last three slices of that chocolate cake. I have that and some coffee, please join me. I think that would be as good of way of remembering Ronald Stoppable as anything."

Wade smiled, "I_ knew_ the cooks baked some more Ma'am, so maybe I can take some home to Mom?"

"I hate to break this to you Wade but I _did_ just get the last three slices.", Betty said as she rose and went to the cart, then rolled it over to them.

Kim sat quietly as Doctor Director set a small plate and a fork in front of her. A few moments later the steaming coffee enticed her nose. "Thank you Ma'am.", she murmured, inhaling the aroma.

Then the young red head silently offered, _'Thank you too Ronnie, for all those years of friendship and that whole year of love, Maybe we can make it right in time.'_

"Let's dig in.", Wade announced with a laugh.

With a nod Kim lifted her fork_. 'I'll never forget you Ronnie. Please don't forget me.'_

A small tear ran down her cheek which neither dinner guest missed, _'I am so sorry Ron.'_

XXX

The one-eyed villain rubbed his eye patch in annoyance as he sat back in frustration from yet _another_ fruitless excursion to find allies for his plans, this time deep into Africa. He had one or two hits from dictators he thought he could use at a later date, but nothing substantial for the time being.

'_That sister of mine has really made things hard for someone to build a criminal empire these days.'_, he groused. _ 'Could she be keeping me under surveillance somehow so no one will want to join up with me?'_,he pondered. _'Or is it possible she could she have cowed so many potential allies into cowardice?'_ Then sitting back in aggravation, _'No, she and her agency can't be that good.'_

Finally giving up trying to figure out the causes of his latest dry spell he considered other things closer to home, _'And it irritates me to no end that I have to attend dinner with her tonight.'_, he thought while flexing his bionic hand. _'But I wonder…just how intense _**is**_ her surveillance of me?'_

XXX

Tara and Josh lay on the beach at Lake Middleton. "Honey, I'm really sorry it didn't work out with asking Ron to be your Best Man…."

"Tara, he was just one choice, I have a backup guy from college…you know Mark Kabosh", she nodded, remembering him from the classmates Josh hung with in and out of class, "offered to do it…so I'm covered there. But if Stoppable ever returns for a class reunion I'll chew him out for not telling anyone where he went." Getting a bit aggravated, "I mean he could have at least told you or Monique even if he couldn't get through to Kim or her family."

"I suppose honey, but who knew he would vanish so quickly after Kim closed things off with him, and that just a couple months later his family would go down the same rabbit hole and disappear, too. I mean nothing's been heard of any of them since.", Tara said as Josh nodded on her observation.

"Anyway now that Justine is helping search for him and she said that Renton is onboard too…it's just a matter of time until we find out where Ron has been all this time. Still it would have been nice to see Kim on his arm at the wedding.", she said as Josh nodded in agreement. Sighing sadly, "Yeah I guess it didn't turn out very good for them, and all I can hope for Kim is that she finds him, and soon."

"Yeah, me too; they should have their happy ending too, just like we will.", Josh agreed before kissing Tara.

Coming out of the kiss, "Well if nothing else, Kim can take notes and see just how well Monique helped us out with the bridesmaids' dresses. Her suggestions and ideas made for a potentially great assembly in December. All we have to do is make sure that everything is ok at the Thanksgiving fitting, and if so, we are set for our Christmas Wedding.", Tara explained.

"I know honey; the groomsmen went there with you and coordinated too, if you remember.", Josh reminded her. Then smiling mischievously, "You know, we're going to have one heck of a party when we get married.", he said as he tickled Tara.

Squealing In mock indignation, "Stop that Josh, we're not married yet.", Tara smirked. "But yeah, we'll have that party to celebrate our marriage and to partially thank Monique and our Mothers who are almost done with the Wedding preparations.", she smiled in relief. "I was worried before, but now I'm pretty happy with the way everything is working out."

Changing the subject, "When's Bonnie going to get back from that island?", Josh asked.

"She was supposed to be back already but she hasn't called me or anything and I'm starting to worry about her.", Tara frowned in concern. "I mean Junior used to be one of those villains that Kim fought all the time, now he's just trying to help struggling acts get it together and that's really good…but you know I can't get it out of my mind that he might go back to being a bad guy.", she said as she looked to her fiancée nervously.

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

The three young adults cautiously entered the dim building. _(Is anyone here?),_ Hirotaka called out.

From the rear of the building they heard, _(One moment please.)_

Soon an older thin Japanese man appeared_, (How may I help you? Are you lost?)_

Yori bowed and took over in order to get to the point_, (Our friend has just entered College here and he wishes to participate in your Karate Dojo. Could you make room for him in your classes?)_

_(Does he have any training?)_

Hiro answered for Ron_, (Some, but it was a long time ago.)_

Looking scornfully at Hiro and Yori, then Ron, _(Can he answer for himself? We only teach in Japanese and we have never learned any other language.),_ the small man snapped in annoyance, not happy about the prospect of a _Gaijin_ in his training hall.

_(I can speak for myself Sensei.)_, Ron bowed to the Dojo Master, _(I have lived in Japan for three years and will go to college here for three more.),_ he explained.

Looking to Ron in disdain, _(This is not one of those 'belt' academies.),_ he snorted._ (You are either a White Belt or a Black Belt.)_, he said, now sizing him up,_ (Normally it takes six or seven years to be granted the rank of Black Belt. Our school's lineage comes from Shu Do Kan Ryu Karate by Tanken Toyama.)_, the old Karate Master said in solemn pride.

Fully aware he was being judged for worthiness by the old Master, Ron plead his case carefully, _(Sensei, I have no ego to satisfy, I only wish to study here to further enrich my life. And due to my obligations to school in Sapporo I will only be able to study here for three short years, so a Black Belt is not something I can hope to attain. But the lessons learned of the belt will be more than enough for this lowly student.)_

After spending more time sizing Ron up, looking him over from top to bottom as he circled the blond,_ (Fine I will train you, but you must make class sessions.)_

_(I will unless I am suddenly called away by obligations I am responsible for, which sometimes happens, or I am in a college class.),_ Ron explained further since he knew he could be absent for extended periods of time with little notice beforehand.

_(Agreed; you may begin on Saturday, your uniform will be given to you then. Plan to stay three hours, and remember we do not pull our punches here so I hope you are able to keep up.)_

Ron bowed low, _(I agree to be here and I will do my best, Sensei. My name is Dean Kaminsky.)_

_(I am Master Initu Hukkuri.),_ the small man uttered as he bowed, his not quite as low as _Dean's_.

XX

After they exited Ron chuckled, "Well that went well."

"We should have checked him out before you rushed in there.", Hiro admonished Ron.

Agitated, "We will investigate this school upon our return to Yamanouchi, but as of this moment he is now under the watch of Sensei Toshimuru and Yamanouchi.", Yori muttered quietly, "Now lead us to that market so you can prepare that feast you promised us."

"That was my intention Yorishi-kun.", Ron replied before turning to Hirotaka, "She's torqued at me for doing this so fast isn't she?", Ron whispered.

"Better you than me brother.", Hiro whispered back.

"Fools.", Yori snapped shutting them up.

X

_Two hours later:_

From the chair in his new apartment, _(Everything has been put away and it will not take long to prepare for tonight's dinner, so let's go take a walk in the park.),_ Ron suggested as a diversion from earlier events which antagonized Yori.

Looking for a way to diffuse the tension from the Dojo, Ron knew this would fit well in the timetable to prepare the dinner and dessert he planned as a peace offering to Yori.

Much calmer than when they entered Ron's apartment, Yori nodded, _(That is a good idea Dean-san. It will allow us to develop an appetite, and it is a nice day outside; we should go out and enjoy it.)_

_(Very good, let's go.),_ Hiro stood up and offered his hand to his fiancée.

X

As Ron walked with his two friends, he thinly smiled as he glanced over at them_, (A lot has changed since I first came to Japan as the Chosen One, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you have done for me…I also want to thank both of you for watching after my family and friends when I went to Tibet; it meant so much to me. __**You**__ have meant so much to me after what my life had become.)_

Yori turned to look at Ron, _(It was __**our**__ honor Kaminsky-san. To __**your**__ honor you have taken up the mantle of Toshimiru and have dispensed justice and good will in the name of Yamanouchi while protecting Japan, her interests and her citizens.)_, she said in genuine sincerity.

Then softening, _(And somehow in this, you even served as a matchmaker for Hiro-chun and me.)_

Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously_, (Yeah well about that…),_ before he handed Hiro a card and a slip of paper with numbers on it_, (Good for one honeymoon guys, I think Hawaii is nice this time of year, as a matter of fact…And I believe __**someone**__ made some reservations for you, maybe you can go and see some nice places and not have worry about destroying them.)_

Yori pulled Hiro to a stop, halting Ron with them, _(You have done this for us Ron-sama? Why?)_

Sigh, _(It is the only thing I could think of that would be appropriate for my best friends who have helped me so much since my return to Yamanouchi. In this small way I hope this says how much you mean to me.), _Ron said with a slight bow to them.

_(I wanted to present this to you away from the school so this would be more of a personal gift to you. But don't worry, I have spoken to Sensei and he agreed to release you from your duties for three weeks. In this way you will be able to have the time start your lives as husband and wife without the interruptions that can come from honeymooning at a Ninja Academy.)_, he dryly said to them.

Hiro frowned_, (But what if we are needed?)_

Again Ron rubbed the back of his neck, one of the few habits he still had from his days in Middleton_, (Well, I suppose I could lend assistance in your absence if needed, but this will let some of the less experienced students develop their skills in the field. They __**have**__ earned it have they not?)_

Both of the young Japanese adults nodded_, (True Ron-sama. And we will be honored to accept this wonderful gift.)_ Yori bowed; saddened at Ron's lack of emotion throughout this exchange, a trait he had acquired almost two years earlier.

While the group slowly walked around the small lake, _(You know Ron-sama, you should really make contact with your old friends, even if it's to let them know that you are at least alive and healthy.),_ Hiro said, broaching a subject he and Yori decided to try one more time.

Calmly Ron responded, _(Why should I venture where by now I'm sure they don't even remember my name...Except for maybe Felix and by now he should have his hands full with college and Zita…if they are still together.), he shrugged indifferently, then looked off to the side, (Though if they are still together, I predict that they will tie the knot within two years.)_

Seeing this wasn't going the way she wanted Yori stepped in and suggested_, (Even if Kim-san has someone else now, you should at least let her know you are alive and well.)_

Looking casually up to her_, (Ah Yori, __**do**__ you remember why I came here? And later why I __**had**__ to go to Tibet?)_, he said as his eyes clouded at the memory.

Then with eyes clear, seemingly devoid of emotion, _(After Kim settled into school, she made a decision to end our relationship. If you can convince me that her and her family's actions meant otherwise, I'd like to hear what you think it was.)_, he paused to let this sink in. _(It is now my guess that she may have wanted to end our relationship all along, but was afraid to tell me while in Middleton. I would have understood if she wanted to make that change. After all, we were best friends long before we became lovers…..for my part I still would have been her friend if she wanted me in that role in her life.)_

Ron paused to take a calming breath to center him and restrain the emotions which would rise up and shatter his heart again if he let them. Once again he struggled to mute the memory of her bright green eyes returning to haunt his thoughts and broken dreams.

After he exhaled and was re-centered, _(It is over. She has what she wanted…freedom from my insignificant self and all she wanted to leave behind in Middleton…So I will not do anything to invade her privacy, or her family's.)_, he said with finality and a slight shake of his head.

_(Remember, we are shadow people and I have reconciled myself to remain that way to the very end.)_ He paused to take in and release another cleansing breath,_ (It is still too hurtful to consider just to even watch her from a distance. It must suffice that she will still have my undying love and devotion even if she can't return it.)_

_(Then why don't you at least send a note to Felix explaining where you are, that you are well and why you have cutoff all contact with everyone.), _Yori pleaded as a way of getting him to at least let one or two of his old friends know of his whereabouts.

Ron reverted to English, "Like I have stated, Felix is in a course of study that will keep him very busy at his college…please understand that MIT is a very difficult school, so I don't want to trouble him with this. Besides he would inform those few who _may_ care about my existence of where I was and then the next thing you know it would give Kim an excuse to find her way to my door to demand an explanation for me keeping secrets from her, _even_ if we were no more.", he said with some heat. "It's just the way she is, or was as far as I remember her."

"She hates secrets and this one's pretty big to risk having her charging over here looking for me as things are now.", he said while shaking his head again. "No my friends, this is too much to risk to let anyone find out about us, or me as I am now. It is better that I keep my distance…"

Yori countered, "Then you could look in on your friends…."

"And tear myself apart _again_, Yori?" Turning to Hiro, "Tell me, just how long did it take for me to be able to function after my return to Yamanouchi?", Ron said.

_(Too long.), _Hiro admitted to him as they spoke in Japanese again.

_(Correct, my effectiveness would be diminished and I'd be distracted if I was aware of what they were doing. That is why my family and I made a clean break with everyone in Middleton, so nothing from our old life can reach out and interfere with the way we will live our lives, or how I have chosen to live mine.)_

Yori cut in_, (I never liked this Ron-sama…I still think it is the act of a fool.)_

_(I __**am**__ the buffoon am I __**not**__?),_ the blond snorted_, (Old Monty is a baboon and I am his cousin the buffoon.)_, Ron said in a lame attempt at self deprecating humor.

_(Ron-sama, speak not his name and do not refer to you in that manner! You have honors which no one else of this world can achieve. Through your actions, you and Lord Toshimiru are two of a kind.),_ Yori snapped, quite unhappy at Ron's description of himself.

_(Ah finally you have made my point, Yori. And remember, being the buffoon sometimes gives me the edge I need.),_ Ron laughed now.

Yori looked at him in surprise_, (What point is that?)_

_(That, just like the founder who had no one in his life to share his bed, neither have I. And you have just admitted that Lord Toshimiru and I are alike, so I don't see the point of trying to contact Kim, even after all these years. If Toshimiru and I are destined to walk the same path…a very lonely path, we would be unencumbered as we dedicate ourselves to serving the innocent with our gifts, regardless of the consequences.)_, Ron said, trying to drive home the futility of what he sadly considered folly.

_(That is not what I had in mind.)_

_(But you know it is what will happen. Sensei understands, I understand and now so should you.),_ Ron said to an exasperated Yori.

Hiro looked at the stalemate and decided this conversation had gone far enough, _(Kaminsky-san, maybe we should return to your apartment, it is getting late and I for one am famished.)_

Sigh _(Yes my friend, we should be going.)_

X

_Ron's Sapporo apartment:_

The three sat in the western style living room.

_(Now why didn't you opt for a Japanese apartment?),_ Hiro asked as he sipped a cup of after dinner tea Ron had brewed.

_(Trying to get back to familiar surroundings.),_ Ron explained_, (I intend to live here in Japan only until I finish the first part of my studies, then I'll go back home and see about getting the rest of my schooling there.)_

_(Why is that?),_ Yori asked.

_(As much as I love being here in Japan, my home is in the States, and I know Mom and Dad want to return and put Hanna in school there. Maybe by then I will wish to be close to them…)_

_(I knew you would be lonely for your home and friends…)_

_(For my home and family guys, as far as friends go none of them outside of you and Rufus even know I exist anymore.)_, Ron said, shaking his head sadly.

_(Besides by the time I return the person who I was to them will be a distant, faded memory. Whatever I was remembered for, what I appeared to be, even my __**appearance**__, to them will be no more, allowing me to blend into the background as I always have. It will allow us to perform our duties without hindrance.), _Ron smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

_(But because of your chosen career, you will undoubtedly find yourself on Television, exposing you to the possibility of an old friend noticing and recognizing you.),_ Hiro put to words what Yori was also thinking.

Ron laughed_, (Not all who have been trained to do what I am pursuing find themselves in front of a camera. Those are the pretty people. As you remember, I am not one who could be classified as such.)_ Knowingly looking to his guests, _(I assure you, there are many more behind the scenes who do most of the work, than there are in front of the camera.)_

_(So you won't be where you may be seen?)_

(_No I won't be seen..well maybe I will, but by the time I am gainfully employed everyone should have forgotten my face entirely)_, Ron shrugged. _(I'll have six or seven years of intensive schooling before I can even find a descent place of employment, and the chances of anyone recognizing my face as that of the 'buffoon' will be in the negative numbers.), _Ron stopped at Yori's frown, he knew she hated him thinking so little of himself.

Looking reflectively to his friends, _'Yori-kun, it didn't work out for us but you have found a truly tremendous guy in Hiro. I am happy for you two.',_ Ron mused.

_(Ron-sama…),_ Yori's eyes were a little red.

_(It is what it is and I am what it makes me. Karma, neh?),_ Ron replied not wanting this to spiral down again.

_(It is getting late Dean-san, maybe we should retire.),_ Hiro told them knowing that his fiancée still carried a small torch for the American.

Ron rose and picked up the empty cups as he bowed to honor his friends_, (I will meditate for a while before I turn in. Goodnight, my friends.)_

Rufus was asleep, happily snoring on the table next to Ron's sleeping mat, his mutterings sprinkled with intermittent mentions of cheeses and 'Mom'.

XXXX

Kim's calling in all her guns to help find Ron and we'll see how this goes while she rebuilds at GJ… Meanwhile Ron's setting up the next phase of his life and ticking off close friends while doing so. He'd better watch Yori, she holds a grudge.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi and here's another chapter of our Tale, 'Storm Chaser'. We hope you are enjoying it and appreciate the Reviews, Faves and Alerts we've received so far, especially from Sentinel103, EnterpriseCV-6, Jimmy1201, pbow, readerjunkie, eckles and Mahler Avatar. Thanks to you one and all.**

**Last chapter Kim got her personal base back together so she can continue to heal and move forward with her life. But there's one piece to that puzzle missing and has made it her mission to find what she stonewalled when she began her freak-out. Some have wondered about how she can get off 'so easy' for how she treated her friends, especially Ron. Realizing how fragile Kim still was, her friends cut her slack if only because it helped her in her healing. But you have to remember of the two Kim was more in the forefront of those she encountered that summer. Ron, on the other hand, had done his job very well there and was relegated to the background as he always was. But as of yet, Kim has only met up with Kim-centric friends, she hasn't met up with the few who were Ron's friends first…**

**Meanwhile Ron still hurts, but he's taken on a more benign indifference stance towards Kim in particular and romance in general. If, in his mind, what he and Kim 'had' over the 14 years they knew each other, romance notwithstanding, was ended as he believed it was, he couldn't trust his heart to anyone under any circumstances. Something that definitely intruded with Yori, too. Now ensconced at his school, his new adventures are underway as well. But anyway, Kim's becoming a GJ Agent while Ron will begin his studies in Sapporo while maintaining his cover with a dojo's duty-uki, and running the odd mission or two now and then for Yamanouchi.**

**Now before the lawyers get twitchy…The characters and locations of Kim Possible belong to Disney and are only being borrowed here to tell a tale in which no money is made from their involvement. If you recognize anyone else, they belong to themselves, or are our OC's.  
><strong>

Storm Chaser

8

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Two stood before an old man dressed in a simple black Kimono. Her Kimono was white, his black. The young man took a sip from the cup he held and passed it to the young woman standing beside him. She then took a sip and passed it back after answering the question directed to them both.

'_It is almost done my friends. Yori, Hiro you have done well for yourselves. You are now one.',_ the taller blue robed man thought as the old man bowed to the two and turned away at the completion of the service which was sparsely attended because it was the way of that religion.

The new couple turned and walked up to the blond young man in his special blue robe standing beside an elderly, short white haired man. They bowed to the old man first who returned the bow and put a hand on each of their heads_, (You have made me proud children, now it is time to begin this new part of your lives. Go and may the Kami bless and look after you.)_

Next, Ron bowed to them before laying his hands the same way as Sensei had_, (My very good friends, the time has come for your great adventure to begin. May you be fruitful and have enduring happiness. My heart soars at knowing what you have found.)_ Again he bowed.

Hirotaka replied as he bowed, _(It is our high honor to have met you Chosen One. May the Kami protect you always.)_

Yori, instead of bowing reached out and hugged her friend and onetime lover, and then she hesitated and scratched the head of the kimono clad mole rat perched on Ron's shoulder. Smiling she took her Groom's arm and walked past their witnesses.

With Rufus, Ron waited for Sensei as he turned_, (Master, they look good together don't they?)_

_(Yes my friend, they have sealed their choice and now they must begin the next steps in the path of life together. You had a hand in this did you not?),_ Sensei questioned him serenely.

Ron nodded_, (But not as much as you think, they are compatible and in love. I am happy for them.)_

_(And what of you, since you removed yourself from her heart?)_

Sigh, _(Yes, I am still a little down, but that is in the past; my path will be that of the Founder. There is no place in this life for such considerations.),_ Ron replied softly as he walked out of the temple, side-by-side with the Master of Yamanouchi._ (You know Sensei you keep asking the same question. By now you should know the answer.)_

_(Where there is life there is hope….)_

Ron sadly smiled as they followed the Bride and Groom._ (It is how it is, Sensei; we have to live with our choices.)_, he said calmly. Then holding a door open respectfully, _(Now come, there is a party for us to attend, and I for one want to enjoy it before I have to head back.)_

The ninja master mused with a low voice as he entered the room_, (And much will come to pass my young friend. The adventure continues.)_

After some time the Bride and Groom returned having changed into party attire as was tradition. Already Sensei and Ron were telling stories to others about Yori and Hiro causing the other guests to laugh. Both had consumed several cups of Sake [Larry! By now you should know how to spell that Rice Wine drink!] with some of the older instructors. Once Yori and Hirotaka stood before them Sensei began with his cup upraised and toasted them suggestively_, (To my prized students and to their honeymoon, may it have the desired effect.)_

Yori blushed deeply at the idea the old man was talking about.

Ron held his glass up to them silently giving them his salute with a smile, _'Well they should be out of my hair for a while.'_

After another hour at the party the blond teen excused himself and his traveling buddy then went to his room. Once there Ron quickly packed his bag and tidied up after himself before he walked out the gates of the school. By sunup he was on the train to Sapporo to continue the new life he had recently begun.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Well Kim today is your last here. What do you think of the place now that you've spent the summer with us?", Wade asked.

The red head smiled, "I thought it over, talked it over with my family and some close friends and I've decided if GJ wants me, I'd like to be here with you guys…but I still have a lot of school to go through yet so it's gonna take a while. I still have to finish my sophomore year and then get half of my junior year out of the way before I get back, but Dr. Director offered me the chance to take some training on the weekends over there and I've decided to take her up on the offer."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Some of the guys from high school are meeting at Bueno Nacho for a goodbye party. This time I promise I _won't_ disappear.", she said with mock sarcasm, "And all of you have my phone numbers and email address, too.", Kim told him.

"That's good, 'cause I really missed you…."

"Well remember I'm gonna be back at Christmas for Tara's wedding, and that's only going to be four months from now, so I'll be back before you know it.", Kim assured him.

Then thinking on the topic of friends and weddings, "And Felix and Zita are engaged now too as are Big Mike and Justine." Sighing heavily, "Then Bonnie announced hers with Junior…so some of the guys from school are settling down.", the former teen heroine reflected sadly as she again wished for a certain blond to reappear in her life.

Not quite catching the sentiment from Kim's musings, "Yeah but I really missed you when you shut everything off."

Kim chuckled as she came out of her self-induced near-funk, "It's not gonna happen again, Wade…ever. I have GJ's help now and they can have an agent to me in less than an hour. You guys will hear from me every day, so you'll probably get sick of me."

"That's not going to happen….", Wade said with certainty.

Then with a glimmer of desperation and resolution in her eyes, "Wade promise….."

"Promise what Kim?"

"Promise you'll keep looking for him…please?"

"I…..yeah I will. We gotta make this right.", the genius replied, "Kim Possible without Ron Stoppable just seems wrong sick."

"Yeah, but I'm telling you I'm gonna wait for him…I have his necklace and the rings …I mean our class rings and I want him to wear his necklace with my ring again.", she said with a sniffle. "If nothing else I'd like to give them back to him and at least be friends again even if we don't marry…But there is always hope."

"What are you gonna do if he's moved on and found someone else Kim?"

"Become an old maid, I guess.", she said despondently. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd just talked to him in the beginning and told him how afraid I was Wade.", Kim said with a sad sigh.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Kim? Be an old maid I mean, if he has moved on?"

Sighing forlornly, "Yeah Wade, I do…I don't think I'll ever get over him, I don't want to either."

XXX

_Drakken's Lair:_

Gasps were heard from the former villains in attendance at the sight of the woman who entered one end of the 'chapel', which until a few weeks ago had been a lab before its conversion for today's ceremony. The pure white dress complimented the mint-hued skin of the former villainess to everyone's delight and surprise.

At the other end of the 'chapel', a blue skinned man, with a scar under one eye, and dressed in 'white tie and tails' patiently waited for the vision in white to reach him at his spot on a raised dais setup for the occasion.

After extending a hand to help her up the steps, she stood facing him, hand in hand, when a man in a white alb and green stole stepped up to them from his place just off the platform.

While they gazed lovingly into each others eyes, "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the union of Shelia Dante Gogh and Andrew Wayne Lipsky in Holy matrimony. If there is anyone who contests these proceedings let them speak now or forever hold their peace.", the Minister announced to them all.

As there were no challenges, the Minister continued…

X

"Congratulations Drew and Shelia.", the cultured Spaniard raised his glass to salute them, "You have a new life ahead of you and let me be the first to wish you well on your journey together.", he said to their pleasure. "But as one old comrade in villainy to another, I have to ask, are you content with your decision to give up villainy?"

"I am…we are.", Andrew Lipsky glanced to the nod from the mint skinned woman next to him, "I'm respected now as are most of the others and I'm almost rolling in money." Then looking to her again, "And with the little one on the way we felt it was best to be on the good side of the law.", the former Dr. Drakken told Senor Senior, Sr. His realization of giving out a secret Shego didn't want known just yet came with the light, but sharp, elbow to his ribs from his new Bride.

Senior raised one of his famous bushy eyebrows at the news and the reaction before chuckling lightly, "It would seem that Mrs. Lipsky would rather that information be kept out of the public domain for a while yet and I concur with her wishes. So let me amend my congratulations to you on both fronts."

"Thanks Senior, you have a lot more class than some of the guys.", Shelia, aka Shego, responded.

"Shelia I pride myself on that.", the old Spaniard replied as he raised his glass again in tribute, "May you be blessed and safe my friends. And may you continue to stay out of trouble."

XX

The teal-eyed brunette looked over the gathering with Junior on one arm and a glass of bubbly in her free hand, "So Kim's old nemesis is finally settling down. I can't wait to tell her.", she said, expelling a relaxed breath. "But you could have given me more of a warning; I was expected in Middleton by now and never got a chance to tell anyone about the delay."

"Yes Bonita, I am sorry about springing this on you on such a short notice, but Papi forgot to inform me until a few days ago while I had those contracts to go over. It has been a very hectic time.", Junior said as he cringed slightly. Then changing the subject, "How is the news of our upcoming nuptials being received by my 'Blue Fox' and the rest of the ladies from your school?", Junior asked softly. He didn't want to make a scene if Bonnie and Kim still didn't get along.

With a wry smile, "Kim is actually happy for us Junior.", she said as she looked up to him. "I'm just glad she's doing better since she's gotten help for her issues over in England." Shaking her head lightly, "She traveled a pretty hard road then, but she's doing a lot better now.", Bonnie Rockwaller (for now) replied sadly, then brightened as Senor Senior, Sr. approached with a smile he always had reserved for her.

With an equally bright smile, "Sir how are you feeling tonight?", Bonnie asked, sincerely concerned over her future Father-in-law's health.

"Miss Rockwaller I am old, only time can fix what ails me, though your acceptance of my Son has lifted a great weight from my heart." At her blush he continued, "I know we haven't discussed the matter yet, but when are you and Junior planning on becoming one?"

Bonnie looked at her fiancée and then to the older man, "I was thinking of right after school lets out in the spring, I would have selected Christmas, but my best friend, Tara, already has her wedding planned for then and I am going to be Maid of Honor. So I felt it would be best to plan for a later date for us."

"So we have about nine months to plan?"

"Yes Papi.", the brunette replied, using his favored nickname of affection, rather than 'Senior' or 'Father'.

"Good that will be enough time. Now, do you wish to use my Priest or do you have a Minister in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet and Junior and I have a lot to talk about before I have head back to Middleton to start college…we only have a couple of days.", the brunette informed the Billionaire.

"Well begin to make your arrangements, you already have the number and the email address of my assistant and she will be able to help you with your plans.", Senior informed her as he handed her a card with the information on it, "I expect to pay for the service…as you know I have considerable funds and this would give me great pleasure."

Speechless, "I…I don't know what to say…", Bonnie could only stutter at the news and his gift for her and Junior.

"A simple 'thank you Papi' is all that I ask…and a grandchild to hold in my arms before I go to meet my dear departed wife.", his smile faded for a moment before it returned in all its splendor.

Beaming to Junior and then back to Senior, "Papi you drive a hard bargain, we will do our best to give you one to enjoy."

XX

Zoe Edvard have vou thought about partnering up veth me for meh next project?", the height-challenged mad scientist cautiously asked the mulleted mechanical genius.

The forever-mulleted gear head replied, "Well Pygmy Dude, since Cousin Drew is gonna take some time off…they have to do some remodeling, ya know…I've got nothing else better to do anyway, so yeah, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Goot, I vill call vou to set up appointment to tour my labs no?"

"Sure little Dude, but do you have a place where I can take my ride for some nice relaxing drives…at about the speed of sound?"

"Vell ve have zhe Autobaun, so vou can drive as fast az vou vish."

His eyes lighting up before performing his familiar air guitar solo, "_Yeeeaaahhh_ BABY! That's what I'm talking about! It's the _perks_ that make a job worthwhile.", Ed told the diminutive German, "You know, I never got a speeding ticket on a road with no speed limit.", he crowed. Then shrugging, "'Course they'd have to pull me over with a jet fighter. Seriously!"

"Vell der ez a virst time vor everding.", the former villain known as Professor Dementor said to the socket-head or two short of a full set that was Motor Ed, who wondered if the German Authorities had jet fighters at their disposal for the really excessive speeders on the Autobahn.

XXX

_Middleton Bueno Nacho:_

The blonde genius griped, "You guys are going to make me fat."

"For some reason Flanner, I don't think you'll ever be fat.", Kim chided her former lab partner.

Justine snarked back, "I haven't gained a pound since high school, but **you** Kim, you have lost weight…how much and why? What's the story about that?"

"Well I don't want everybody in the whole wide world to know, but I stopped eating for a while and I got sick. As a result I lost about forty pounds.", Kim explained.

Incredulous, "How can you forget to _eat_? You'd have to be out of your mind or something…"

"Justine, if you just calm down maybe Kim will tell ya.", Monique cut in on her friend's tirade, fully aware of the story, but was sworn to secrecy on some details by Kim.

The MIT student glanced at the fashion diva who nodded, "OK spill."

Glancing around, Kim drew them close and kept her voice low so no one but those with her could hear, "I had a nervous breakdown right after I left home. I couldn't eat…every time I tried to sleep the nightmares would come, I lost all semblance of mental stability and just couldn't take care of myself.", she announced to her small audience.

"After time I was finally admitted into a clinic where I was able to get nourishment in me and actual rest. Until I was stable I ate damn little for over a year before they force fed me until I got the will to do it myself." Kim once again got the monkey off her back while Justine was completely taken aback at the deterioration of one of the strongest people she had ever met.

"When you screw up you don't do it half way do ya Possible? And why wasn't Stoppable there to help you, he always was helping you one way or another…."

Her eyes haunted and shining, "Because I broke off all contact with him and his family…I even stopped talking to all my friends 'cause I was afraid of Ron finding out…I didn't want my boyfriend to know I was weak.", Kim paused as a tear trickled down a cheek, "I am not proud of that and it haunts me just about every day. Now that I'm better I need to find him and make things right between us again."

"So how's that going?"

After wiping her nose with a napkin, "It'd be easier performing dentistry on a live and unrestrained alligator.", Kim deadpanned.

"But you like to wrestle with them…"

"I don't like to wrestle with things that can eat me, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.", the red head explained, "And the next one that tries to add me to his menu is going to end up on my feet as boots."

"Sure.", Tara began, "You'll have all those animal rights people after you pouring paint on your boots."

The red head exploded into a rant, "And after I kick their butts I will take all the paint that's left and pour it all over them. That may tell them that I'm tired of playing Little Miss Nice Girl!" Her outburst faded into her sobbing quietly, "I just want my man back and I want to go about my life. All those media types can just kiss my butt."

"COGF.", Monique cut in to calm Kim down a little.

Startled, "Huh?"

Monique spelled it out for the red head since she pretty much had been out of the loop for a while, "Chill Out Girl Friend. Those nut cases are just looking for publicity. You don't have to prove anything."

Wiping her eyes, "Thanks Moni.", Kim told her, "I mean for a while it was me against the monsters under my bed, now with the help of Oxford, my therapists and you guys I can stand on my own again."

"And that's just about the size of what happened to Kim, Justine.", Monique said as she looked directly to her friend. "Anyway what did Mike say in his last letter?", Moni asked in order to redirect Kim's mind away from certain young man her thoughts always gravitated to.

"Well he's heading over...Somewhere…and he's on this ship that has helicopters on it. And they have these amphibious boat-like things in it to take them ashore. I got to ride in one once…..I got seasick.", the genius blushed, "Mike cleaned it and me up.", Justine paused seeing she had the other girl's attention, "Mike is in an MEU."

"A what?", Hope asked not sure of the answer she was going to get.

"He's in a Marine Expeditionary Unit."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Well it's a Battalion of Marines on a big ship, and it has its own air unit…they fly helicopters and they have a bunch of Marines for on the ground. Mike is one of those guys.", Justine explained.

"And he's been wounded?", Hope asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah he's gotten two Purple Hearts now. I worry about him, but I'm proud of him too."

"It's good to really know another real hero Justine, I'm proud of Mike too…", Kim said to her.

Interrupting Kim, "You should be proud of Stoppable; he saved your bacon personally. Maybe he saved all our asses that day."

"I know he saved mine, they were going to kill me and make me into a trophy.", Kim's eyes started to tear up as she thought about that day again.

"I know. I thought it was somebody's wicked idea of a prank."

"Yeah a prank with nine foot aliens in on it."

"Kim, it was a long time ago."

"And some days it's like it just happened to me…If Ron hadn't been there my life would have been cut so ferociously short.", she shuddered. "I owe him so much, not just for that day, but for all those days when he had my back even though he was scared out of his mind just _being_ there.", Kim said with admiration.

Then with guilt, "I also owe him for all the times he put up with me crushing on guys," She took a breath before continuing, "I owe him for confessing his feelings for me and opening my eyes…and last but not least I owe him for my happiness and my love for him. I just now wish that I could repay each one of those 'owes'."

"We'll find that skinny blond someday…"

"With everyone looking for him? Yeah I hope so…", Kim said listlessly.

Hope looked at her former fellow cheerleaders, the fashion diva at Middleton High, picked up her soda cup and raised it to get everyone's attention, "I propose a toast to the girls who have a man and a date on which they will walk down the aisle to him."

"Here, here.", Monique and Kim chorused as they raised their cups and took a sip. Monique added, "And someday I hope to be one of you."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Kaminsky-san, you are early, class does not begin for another hour.),_ Master Hakkuri admonished the blond student as he had for the last several weeks.

Ron, now known as Dean Kaminsky, replied_, (Forgive me Master Hakkuri-Sensei, but I wish to practice on my own the things you have been so good to show me. I will be quiet and not disturb you and the harmony in the dojo.)_

_(Then go about it quietly, I have meditation to attend to.)_

_(Yes Master.)_

Ron, smart enough to only do what the instructors at this school had taught him, walked into the dressing room and quickly changed into his white gi with its white belt signifying that he was a novice. This also meant he was subject to hazing on school premises. The blond took the abuse stoically, using his own understanding of the need for some people to have someone to beat on.

There were repercussions resulting from this decision of his, as _Dean_ found out…

XX

_Four days previous:_

Upon his arrival at Yamanouchi, Master Sensei chastised the American for allowing the students of this Karate School to treat the Chosen one in this way. Ron, in his defense, replied, _(Master they do not know who I am, nor do I believe any of them, including the Master at the school has ever heard of Yamanouchi or the secrets and artifacts we protect here. There I am but a minor student, a gaijin from America and not really worth their time except as a kicking target.)_

Upset, Sensei replied_, (Make sure that they do not hurt you Stoppable-sama, it irks me that students and their instructor disrespect the Master of the Blade, even under these circumstances. If the government were to find this out there will be hell to pay for all involved.)_

Sighing in resignation_, (Very well Sensei, those who callously mistreat 'lesser students' I will arrange for 'accidents' to happen to dissuade their behavior. But in their defense, for the most part, their behavior is due to youthful indiscretions…)_

_(And those who disrespect have no honor…)_

_(Master I am undercover, do we wish for others to comprehend our secrets? Remember when Hiro-san faked an injury so that the others in that tournament had no idea of his skills?),_ Ron inquired.

_(They were too close to the 'truth' Stoppable-sama.)_

_(The secrets are more important than the life of one student…even mine.)_, Ron reminded Sensei. _(But don't worry about me with this dojo; things will get better in time. Remember I haven't created a meal for them yet; they will be eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of the semester.)_

Sternly he reminded Ron, _(Do not be surprised if a friend or two pays a visit once in a while. All schools have to teach a code of conduct, and it seems that they do not preach Rei and Meyio from the Bushido Code. Maybe this will have to be rectified.)_, Sensei frowned.

_(And you know this how, Master?)_

_(As you know the reach of Yamanouchi is long and deep.)_, Sensei said knowingly. _(Remember, you are a respected asset. We will keep watch.)_

_(Sensei I can protect myself…)_

_(And you have a connection with the founder. For the honor of Yamanouchi and Lord Toshimuru I will not let you and he be disgraced by some ignorant thugs.)_ At Ron's dithering,_ (I see you are in a quandary regarding resisting this bullying, so you should remember, neither I nor the lead instructors here are restrained in this manner.)_, Sensei said with a look that spoke volumes to Ron of their determination to protect him from the dojo's bullies and their inadvertent dishonoring of the Chosen One.

Sternly,_ (Now, as of this moment, you are given the option and the time to set them straight or I will enlighten them as I see fit, when I choose to do so.)_

Ron looked down chastised_, (Yes Master Sensei, I will seek to enlighten them, but let me do this in my own way in my own time.)_

Well aware of Ron's legendary ability to use whatever wiggle-room he could find to delay the inevitable, _(Stoppable-sama, you have until winter break to educate them or I will visit this dojo and take matters into my own hands.), _Sensei decreed before he turned and stiffly walked away.

XX

_Back to present:_

Silently the blond went through the exercises that he had been taught, refraining from making the 'spirit yell' or 'ki-yap' as it was known.

'_Silence is the way of the Ninja, not of Karate. But here tranquility is what the Sensei demands.',_ Ron stressed as his eyes closed, his focus spent separating the differences between the Mystical Mountain's brutal sessions from those less so in this Karate Dojo.

Quietly Ron slipped into a slight meditation routine as he went over basic hand techniques 'taught' to him in previous sessions and kept the physical actions from becoming too boring. His muscle memory quite strong from the previous three years studying Tae Shing Pek Qwar, other arts and running missions for Yamanouchi and Japan, he had no problems executing those techniques flawlessly.

'_Ah, the peace of the mind…Master, the 'way' is perfection.' _Faster and with more efficiency he worked. Fluidity and function blended and blurred; a sheen of sweat covered his face, arms and feet as he slipped into the art of the ninja school. An azure glow in his eyes growing brighter with each second practicing his techniques.

XX

His body feeling every year of his seven-plus decade life as he rose from his meditations, _'Finally it is over.',_ the Karate School Master mused as he grunted from the jabs of aches and pains that seemed to grow in number these days. Again his focus in his daily meditations escaped him; they grew more diffuse with each day he awoke to, his center less and less something he attained as a result. He sighed as he rose and bowed to the small statue in his modest shrine to the Dojo.

Glancing to the clock on the wall he saw the time for the next class was close at hand, he needed to change into the attire befitting the great and mighty Master of Karate those who didn't know any better proclaimed him to be.

Initu Hakkuri frowned at the thought that so many people thought of him as being so great_. 'I am good yes, but not the Kami that some of the less than ignorant claim I am.)_ After another sigh, _'Oh well, I'd better look in on that new student to make sure he hasn't destroyed the studio or hurt himself.'_, as he made his way forward to his Dojo.

The fluidity of motion Ron exhibited in his Katas and varied Martial Art Techniques 'paused' as his senses felt a presence approaching the dojo he had to himself for the last forty-five minutes. With practiced precision, at just the right moment, he shifted from deadly-grace-in-motion to comical-calamity-in-free-fall as his feet 'tangled' while committing to a spinning back crescent kick-to-sidekick combination.

The shift from Master to Buffoon was so quick, Master Hakkuri wasn't sure if he sensed the change or imagined it when he crossed the threshold in time to see _Kaminsky-san_ face-plant on the wooden floor.

Shaking off his first impression after his 'student' made the second one, all the way to his floor, _(I see you are still a clumsy fool. I fear you will never learn anything.),_ Master Hakkuri muttered as he stepped further into the training hall and reached to help Ron from the unpadded surface.

Holding his nose as he stood, _(I apologize for being so inept Master. I will try to do better.),_ Ron told him as he wondered if he shifted into his ruse in time.

_(Maybe I should refund your money now Kaminsky-san, I would feel bad taking money from a fool.)_

_(There is no need Sensei, I will simply try harder.)_, Ron bowed as he hid the look of relief on his face that he had successfully made the transition in time.

_(I hope you do more than try.)_, Master Hakkuri admonished condescendingly. Then looking his gaijin charge over, _(I see you have sweated through your gi; go get water for yourself before class begins. I don't want you to pass out on me, I would have to take you into the hospital.),_ he snorted.

_(Thank you for reminding me Master, I had forgotten. Excuse me while I get some water.),_ Ron replied as he bowed then tripped himself up as he walked off to the cooler. After Master Hakkuri helped Ron to his feet _again_, they could hear the front door of the dojo opening.

Fifteen white clad students filed into the dojo and lined up in columns and rows for exercises. The most experienced with their black belts in the front, and descending in expertise and lightening belt colors from dark gray to white to the least at the rear of the formation. As he was officially the _least_ experienced, as far as these participants knew, Ron brought up the rear.

At the head of the first row, three of the older wore frayed belts that, over time in the dojo, had turned to black. True to tradition their issued white belts had never been washed, as it acquired the dirt that blacked it as they acquired the experience and knowledge that came to match the color it now represented in the Martial Art.

To begin the class, the formation stood at attention when Master Hakkuri stood facing them. At his direction they bowed low to him in respect as he returned their bow, barking the order to begin class. Once done he turned the class over to his Senior Students, as he walked to the rear of his Dojo, off the floor to his office, where he continued to observe his charges in the course of their three hour workout session.

In the first hour, after the warm ups, all practiced and reviewed the basic hand and foot techniques they were required to know and exhibit. In the next hour Katas, or Forms, were reviewed; those who displayed the proficiency demanded in their current Form were instructed in the complexities of the next one they were to learn.

In the last hour ground fighting, pressure points and joint locks were covered, before stretching limbs and torsos as the session drew to a close. Once assured no one would seize up, the students settled down into meditation to allow them to relax and reflect on their day in the Dojo.

Reappearing at back entrance, Hakkuri reentered the Dojo to once again stand before the formation of his students. When all had risen from meditation they bowed to him in respect. He returned the bow and after gazing over them one last time, _(Dismissed.)_

The students all bowed again and filed out of the Dojo.

X

After the dressing rooms had emptied the blond American dawdled until all students had left the Dojo. Once assured that he was finally alone, Ron went to knock on the door of the Master's office.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim's sendoff at Middleton Airport was vastly different from her arrival some three months earlier. The difference being her family quietly greeting her when she returned home compared to the raucous sendoff she received with all the friends she reconnected with during the summer in attendance, joining her family as she awaited her airline's last call to board her flight back to England.

To her it was the difference between sneaking and hiding from those she feared hated her because of the way she cut all ties with home versus receiving a joyous parade to wish her well as she made her way back to school after explanations had been made to all of them.

The red headed young woman found out just how many friends she really had when they reached out to her, and deep inside Kim was touched in a way that she never could have imagined.

"Tara and Josh, you guys behave yourselves while I'm gone.", Kim kissed each on the cheek before she turned to Monique; with Justine standing next to her. "Guys…I…I just wanna say thanks for not being mad at me…"

"GF it's going to be just fine, now study hard and make sure you keep in touch.", the African-American beauty told her as she tightly hugged the red head.

"I will I promise.", Kim replied as she held on just as tightly to her longtime friend.

After releasing Monique, then Justine after getting her to promise to keep up her own independent for Ron, she turned to Wade. His agoraphobia was starting to show as sweat began to appear on his face while he tamped down the fears Kim learned more of during their summer of working together.

"Kim it was great to see you again, remember to keep in touch.", he said as Kim reached over to give him a gentle hug.

"I will Wade, promise you'll be my partner next summer?", she asked expectantly as she pulled back and let go.

Wade's voice hitched just a little, "Yeah Betty asked me if I wanted to and I do. Now if you have any problems with any schoolwork just let me know…I think I can help you out. If I can't I know guys who can and they owe me favors for helping them with things…", he promised. "And Kim I owe you too, you and Ron, for so much…If I had been backing you guys up properly…well…maybe none of this would have happened."

"Thanks Wade…but you didn't know…I was there, I knew I wasn't right and I should have contacted my lover and my tech guy. You and Ronnie never let me down, that's why we were so damned good.", Kim said as she started to sniffle, then she buried her face in his chest remembering all the good times with Team Possible.

"We were the best Kim. No one was better than us…"

Sigh, "I just want to get it back together Wade. With Ron and you with me, there's nothing that we can't do." Kim held Wade for a few more moments before she moved to her Mom and Dad.

She just grabbed her 'rents and held them for the longest time until her boarding call sounded overhead, "Boarding flight UA 4581, nonstop to Gatwick international. Those with first class boarding passes and families with small children please begin boarding." Global Justice had upgraded her Coach Ticket to First Class which floored Kim when Dr. Director informed her.

Tearfully breaking the clinch, she turned to her friends, "Well everybody, its time.", as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "It was great to see you again and I'm glad we were able to reconnect after my self-induced pause..", some warmhearted chuckles sounding around her. After blushing, "I have your email addresses so we can keep in touch better…and I'll be back at Christmas, you can count on it.", Kim said, barely holding it together, before she waved one last time, and walked towards her flight.

Out of sight of those at the gate, Kim released a torrent of bittersweet tears; joy mixed with sorrow as she walked up the airline tunnel. Joy for the respect and love she still found back home after the horrible time she spent in her self-imposed exile while battling her emotional and mental nightmares in England. Sorrow from the price Ron paid, resulting in his absence because she didn't reach out to him when, of all times, she absolutely should have.

After settling into her seat, Kim opened her carry-on bag and looked in amazement at all the DVDs her friends and family had created for her.

'_I guess I'm gonna have to get a player'_, the petite red head thought as she pulled her hankie out again to wipe eyes while she reflected on all her friends and how worried they had been for years_._

'_I promise you guys I will find Ronnie and somehow make it right between us…If he still wants me I'll offer myself to him right out in front of everybody.'_

XXXX

A tale of two friends/lovers making their own way, huh? While one rebuilds and searches for another, the other's tracks are well hidden and tread his path in plain sight. Ah, communication, or lack thereof, what a concept.

The search continues.


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to those who have returned for another chapter of our tale of turmoil, looking forward, looking back and consequences for actions/non-actions at key moments in their lives. But before we start, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves or Alerts: Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, Sentinel103, Taechunsa, EnterpriseCV-6, Hyperfulloflaughter, and levi2000a1. Thanks to you all and hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Last time weddings and partnerships: one at Yamanouchi for friends, another at a lair for a colorful duo with the ahead of schedule results of their union in 'attendance' and the partnership between a former mad scientist and crazed mechanic were on display (No Jimmy1201, we're not that crazy as to have a wedding involving those two…LOL!).**

**Kim catches up further with Justine and Monique, taking yet another butt-chewing in doing so, while Bonnie's touchstone moment brings a chance to spread the word about Kim's sitch to former adversaries of Team Possible. Meanwhile Ron, as Dean Kaminsky, tries to lay on a bit too thick his camouflage persona at the dojo he's using to keep up his ninja skills. Informed of a time limit on such foolishness by Sensei, Ron's been warned that his old shtick of buffoon will not be tolerated by his patrons for much longer. So Ron continues to hide in plain sight while coming to grips with Sensei's requirement, but on his own terms.**

**And once again, no we ain't going down that road again trust me, before the Disney Attorneys' briefcase locks start popping, we've gotta say the following, the Characters and Scenery of the Kim Possible show are the property of the above-mentioned company. We're just borrowing them for pro-bono entertainment. All other Characters, Scenery, etc., otherwise included within are our own creations, or of their own existences.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 9

_UA Flight 4581, Middleton, Colorado to Gatwick UK:_

A small teary smile came to Kim's face as she thought of all the friends she reconnected with over Summer Break.

She was stirred out of her reverie as she held a periodical she was not reading, "Excuse me Miss, would you like a blanket and pillow? This will be a nine hour flight and most passengers will want to get a little sleep.", a perky blonde Flight Attendant asked as she displayed each to the red head.

Kim looked up and smiled, "Sure, if it's not any trouble Ma'am."

X

After everyone settled down for the multi-hour flight, the same Flight Attendant returned and sat down in the open seat next to Kim, "Well they'll all be quiet for a while Miss Possible.", she said in introduction as she held her hand out to Kim. "My name is Sally and I personally want to thank you and Shego for doing what you did three years ago."

"Ma'am…..uh I mean Sally, I really don't know what you mean?"

The blonde woman lowered her voice, "The others onboard may have forgotten, but I know who you are. I also know from the timing of the incident that you beat those aliens and sent them packing to their spacecraft when their walkers were just about to attack my friends and family. If you and your friends hadn't sent them packing to their doomed spacecraft we would have been killed for sure.", Sally said in gratitude.

"I uh, well thanks but I didn't really take down the aliens, it was my partner who did it.", Kim stammered in explanation.

"Partner…You mean the rodent, the pink thing?"

Shaking her head in frustration, "That's Rufus; I was talking about….."

"Oh you mean that Wade guy.", Sally again authoritatively, yet erroneously offered.

"Wade? No he was our Tech Guy so he didn't go out on many missions.", Kim sighed. "I'm talking about Ron.", Kim assured the woman.

Now quite perplexed, "Ron? I'm not sure if I've ever heard about someone named _Ron_ with your team." The flight attendant now quite confused as she wondered why the heroine seemed to go off on such a whimsical tangent about someone she was sure nobody had ever heard of…not at all like she thought someone like Kim Possible would be like.

Trying not to show her frustration about something that still ticked her off, "Yeah Ron Stoppable; he stayed in the background, so he wasn't as well known as the rest of us.", Kim clarified, "He was the blond who was with me for nearly every mission we ever went on, with Rufus in his cargo pocket."

'_And my lover for three of the most tremendous months of my life.', _Kim silently added.

"Huh, I thought it was mostly you and Rufus with Wade helping you once in a while."

"No, Ron got me to start my site up and told me I had my first mission…", she said, then wistfully added, "How long has it been? Seven or eight years now.", lost in a fog of memories, a sad smile on her face. "In fact, he was the guy who was always at my side from the age of four until he disappeared three years ago."

"Disappeared? You mean you don't know where your friend went?", Sally's interest rising at this tidbit.

"Yeah he and Rufus left and I have no idea where he is…I just hope he's alive somewhere. Wade had a way of locating him, but that no longer works…So he also doesn't know where Ron went either.", she said, rubbing her eyes. "Right now he's out there somewhere, I hope. I so wish I could talk to him…", trailing off.

Tentatively Sally suggested, "Well, maybe the reason you can't find him is that one of those bad guys wanted to get revenge on you and captured him…", then stopped when Kim suddenly paled, "But who's to say he would have been kidnapped for that reason if practically no one knew who he was?", she changed direction as she could see her line of discussion was upsetting the red head.

After the panic wave passed Kim replied, "Maybe you're right.", her face fell, "Most of our enemies couldn't get his name right even when they remembered him…Well except for one guy and he was a stone statue the last time I saw him."

"A stone statue? What happened to _him_?", Sally asked in shock. Then skeptically, "You're pulling my leg now, aren't you?"

Shaking her head slightly, "No, it's in the mission logs, so just about anyone can look them up…Wade still has the site up as a courtesy to me. But anyway, this guy wanted to rule the world and he made a deal with a Monkey Demon called the Yono. He failed in his quest so the Monkey Demon turned him to stone and then dragged it underground.", Kim said to the wide-eyed expression of Sally. "In fact, I was turned to stone during the fight and so was this old Japanese man.", Kim explained as her visitor's mouth dropped open.

"So you guys really weren't playing around in those missions were you?"

"Uh no, not really, there were a lot of times we could have easily been killed."

"So Miss Possible…"

"Please call me Kim. When you say Miss, I sorta remember high school and there are parts of that I want to forget."

"OK, Mis…errr Kim, if you don't mind me asking, why are you flying to England?", Sally asked, changing the subject.

"Well I'm heading back to college; somebody was nice enough to pay my way, so I am going to do the best I can. If they can make the effort to do that for me the least I can do is try to make the most of this opportunity."

"Wow that's pretty nice…", Sally said, then stopped as she saw a call light come on, "Excuse me I have to see what they need."

"Ma'am?", Kim asked.

"Yes Kim."

"Please don't mention me being on the plane. Even though I haven't done anything for anyone for a long time some people still have long memories and I don't want to be a bother."

"Sure thing.", the flight attendant replied.

Kim, after checking behind her, eased her seat back slightly. Then cuddling into her blanket she thought about a blond haired boy who gave her a shoulder to rest her head as they traveled to or from a mission. Then she smiled as she closed her eyes_, 'Ronnie I hope you're well and I soo miss you.'_

XXX

_Drakken's old Caribbean lair:_

"Blue boy this is not the way to win the heart of your wife on her honeymoon.", the mint skinned woman growled.

"Just another day or two and then we will be done and the contractors will be paid and gone. Then we are going to find a secluded beach to get away from it all.", Drew Lipsky mollified his bride as he tossed an aluminum pipe wrench off to the side, "Now would you hand me that doohickey please", pointing at a galvanized three quarter inch by six inch pipe nipple. "I think I'll have the bath for the nursery done this afternoon."

"Grrrr you better make this up to me Drew so help me."

"I will, but I wanted to get this done…with the baby on the way…well it's best to be prepared."

"So you were thinking about her?"

"Yes what did you think I was doing?"

"I didn't know, but we could have had all this done when we got back.", Shelia told him.

"Like my Dad said, 'Nothing like a Father's touch', but you are right I should have had the contractors in a month earlier. Though in all fairness I didn't know we were going to have to make these renovations just yet, you surprised me there."

"Well you should have been taking precautions too."

"Shelia…honey, I want this baby at least as much as you do.", he said in earnest. Then a little timidly, "So what did your brother, Hego, have to say when you told him the news?"

"He wanted to kick your biscuit for getting me knocked up before you got the wedding band on my finger."

"Well he was pretty happy when I talked to him at the wedding.", Drakken replied.

Lighting up a hand, "I told Hego what would happen, if he touched a hair on your head.", then shutting the plasma off, "And then I reminded him that since the UN and GJ got all the charges dropped after what we did during the invasion, that he should give up his quest to legally lean on you for something that was between you and me.", Shego said. "I also reminded him that we haven't done anything bad since then, unless you count on us making an exorbitant amount of money off your inventions.", the former villainess laughed at her brother's reaction to her retort.

Then after remembering the context of their 'Pardons' the raven haired woman reminded her husband, "Besides it wasn't me and the Princess that stopped those things, it was Stoppable, so if anything we owe him for our Pardons."

"Stoppable? Who's he?"

Snorting in frustration, "Kimmie's boy toy." Then at Drew's blank expression she clarified, "The buffoon."

Realization dawning, "Oh him, well we haven't seen them around for a while you know, I guess going straight was worth it, I don't have lairs blowing up in my face all the time. But now that I think about it we haven't seen Kimberly Anne Possible for about some time. I wonder where she's been hiding."

"She's at that swanky college, probably with the sidekick most likely. It's best if we don't bother them. You know what happens when we annoy them."

"Yes I suppose it is, oh will you hand me that silver and red can? That's pipe dope.", he asked her.

"Pipe dope? You mean this one that says LA CO on it?" At his nod Shego picked up the can of Teflon thread sealant and handed it to her newlywed husband.

Then Drakken demonstrated why you don't wear nice clothes while using the lubricant as Drew seemed to get more smeared on himself than on what he intended it for. The stuff seemed to go on forever…almost as good as the Prussian blue tool and die makers use to lay out metal parts for machining.

Then the newlyweds heard a crash and a boom followed by the roar of a large big block V-8. "Damn how did he get back on the island?", Shelia groaned knowing what she was going to see and hear next was a "_**Yeeeeeeah**_**"** and an 'air guitar' played by the now middle aged, potbellied and balding Motor Ed Lipsky (Yeah, he still had his signature mullet).

"I don't know, but Edward was working on something for his bike that would allow him to go practically anywhere.", the blue scientist informed his wife.

"You mean he now can come here without asking permission first?", at the nod she growled, "I'll flambé his stupid behind, I still remember and owe him for being called an 'accessory' and made to wear those ugly clothes back when we heisted that rocket."

"Ah Shego, in Ed's mind, I think you've been promoted to 'preferred accessory'.", Drew replied as they heard the signature voice of the mulleted motorcyclist/retired villain. Noting the wild look in her eyes, Drakken decided not to say anything more until his wife calmed down.

"I'm gonna kill him and any woman on the jury will say it's justifiable homicide.", the irate target of Ed's 'affections' lit both of her hands up for the first time in quite a while.

"Honey, don't hurt him too bad, he does have a valid contractor's license and he promised to give me some pointers."

"You invited him? With. Out. Asking. Me. **First**?", she ground out.

"We have to get this done so that we can go on our honeymoon dear.", Drew said soothingly as he tried to calm her down, well aware she just might regret doing something_, 'But knowing their past I highly doubt it.'_

Soon the muscle shirted and mulleted mad mechanic found the pair still arguing about him when he got to them. "Hey green babe.", Ed offered as he pinched her on the behind.

"Grow up jerk.", Shego snapped back as she turned and smacked him in the jaw with a right cross sending him flying into a wall, "I told you to keep your hands to yourself. Do it again and I'll make a girl out of you."

Ed for his part after he checked his jaw to see if it was still working yelled, "**That's what I like…a woman with spirit!"**

"Edward.", Drew began as Ed got up from the floor, "Shego is my wife, your hands belong nowhere near her. If you keep up this attitude I will simply inform Gram Mama of your actions and let _her_ handle you."

For once the gearhead stopped cold as his jaw dropped, "That is totally bogus cousin! Your Mom and Granny would make my life miserable."

"Take it as it is Edward, Shelia is tired of you grabbing her butt and so am I. You might be bigger, but I have ways of hurting you without leaving any evidence of what happened and without even having to use my plant powers.", the former villain warned.

Sigh, "Alright, but I can still play the air guitar right?"

"Why don't you play a regular one?", Andrew inquired.

Sigh, "I tried once…for a couple of years, I sucked. No talent whatsoever. But seriously, if I was any good at it do you think I'd be working on bikes and trucks? They'd be only a hobby. But any righteous dude would love that rocker lifestyle, seriously.", his excitement growing. Then with a knowing smirk, "But when you listen to some of them on the radio now, you can like tell they only know three chords.", Ed let them in on his 'secret'.

With a snort, Shego laughed, "You're a wannabe? Oh wait till the others hear about this. I could get that information to the Princess. She could have it posted on her site."

Ed now paled, "Now that is wrong, busting my chops like that, seriously." Then scratching his chin, "But now that you mention her, I haven't seen Red, or skinny dude for that matter, for a while.", he said. "They were almost like clockwork busting up our fun. I wonder where they're at."

"Don't worry about Kim Possible, she's in college.", Dr. D informed his cousin, "Now can you give me hand with this bathroom? My wife is tired of helping me and I want to keep her in good spirits until we get done."

"Sure cousin, uh green babe could you make us some coffee. From the looks of things I'm gonna be in here for a while and so is Cousin Drew.", Ed asked.

Shelia warned, "If you call me 'GREEN BABE' one more time you big goofball I am going to beat you so bad even the doctors are gonna have to look twice to see what end your head is attached to."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Kaminsky-san, can you explain how this problem is worked?),_ Professor Angugi asked after he finished putting it on the board.

Ron laid out a rough graph on the board, _(The absolute minimum is here, by following…..)_

Then the blond American solved the problem showing that he knew what he was talking about.

After watching Ron work it out, long ways, the Math Professor nodded_, (Acceptable Kaminsky-san you may take your seat.)_

_(Thank you Professor.),_ Ron replied bowing then smiling that he got the problem.

X

While walking quickly to another class Ron glanced over and noticed a petite Japanese girl struggling to keep pace with him.

_(Kaminsky-san, that is your name, correct?),_ she asked her demeanor coming across as a bit forward_, (My name is Ukuma Sekari. I am in the Math class with you.)_

_(Miss Sekari, my name is Dean Kaminsky.)_, he said in return._ (Yes, I remember you from class. Are you getting much out of it? Professor Angugi is a little demanding, but if we do well in class our grades will be at the top in the school. I checked and he is one of the more thorough instructors in school here.),_ Ron replied.

The girl responded, _(To tell you the truth, I am having trouble with the terminology and some of the problems. I might have to look for a tutor if I keep falling behind.)_

Ron looked at the girl with one eyebrow arched_, (I studied ahead and a friend of mine took this course and this instructor. So I knew what to expect)_, he shrugged. Then looking to her in concern, _(Do you really need help?)_

_(Yes.)_

_(I have two more classes then I am free for the day. Would you like to meet in the math library in three hours? I can spend some time before my evening class.),_ Ron offered.

_(You have classes in the evening too?)_

Ron explained_, (Yes but not on campus, I am studying something else a few days a week and I have made a commitment for three hours on each of those days.)_

_(What is that class?)_

_(Oh it's nothing of consequence, just something I want to do to better myself. When I get done there I have to go out for a little run and then home to fix dinner for me and my friend.), _Ron added.

_(Don't you ever go to the clubs, to go dancing or anything? You are talking about a very full schedule with no time to relax.),_ the short girl noted.

The blond man gave her a small smile_, (It is what I am used to. I am here to make myself better.)_

_(You are an American, right?)_

Ron nodded.

_(I thought that all Americans are lazy.)_

Ron then snorted_, (We are…At one time I was too, so you are not that far off Sekari-san. The truth is most Americans like their goof-off time, and that is one of the reasons I am here. I want to finish what I began and prove that I am focused now. My parents are counting on me.)_

_(If you do as well as you did today, you will be at the top of the class.)_, she said in slight awe. _(Alright Kaminsky-san, I will meet you in the math library in three hours.), _she informed him.

Ron smiled then bowed_, (It will be my honor Sekari-san.)_

As she walked away Ron mused sourly_, 'Crud, not even half way through a semester and I have some kid hitting on me. Well I hope she wasn't, but my luck is that crappy. I just hope I don't have to let her down hard.'_

The blond turned another way and headed to his Geology class. Ron had always liked maps and the makeup of the continents, but now he was studying what made up the Earth and for some reason it was very interesting to him. If Kim had known she'd be very proud of him, after she kicked his butt for worrying her. But Ron was oblivious to all that, he was in his own world of deniability.

As Ron walked into the classroom he held out his student ID and placed it in front of the scanner. _'Well it is better than Mister B calling attendance.', _he thought as the red LED flashed letting him know his presence as now recorded for the class.

As he thought about it Ron got tear in his eye thinking about a past_. 'Did I ever have a future there? It could have been a villain's plot…that's right none of them even knew my name except good ole Monty…..I wonder how he is getting along with the Yono? Oh well what is past is past. At least I can kinda keep an eye on him over here.' _

The instructor, Doctor Onkawa, was a short chubby balding man who was also close to a genius and had gotten Ron's attention when he mentioned about 'certain mountains' in Japan where weird things seemed to take place and was entertaining spending next summer with a group students there to find an explanation.

When shown on the map the American stiffened as he realized what the Doctor was talking about: Yamanouchi. What the blond had thought at the beginning was just a normal college class and turned more into a spy mission as the former member of Team Possible and current asset of Yamanouchi gathered intelligence about the upcoming extracurricular and extra credit expedition_. 'I guess I'd better let them know.'_

Of course Ron, being on call so to speak, decided to inform Sensei that very same night while he and Rufus meditated in order to give the old man enough time to plan something which would certainly make the College students' time most entertaining.

X

After getting the assignments for the next class the blond exited hoping there wasn't another girl following him like the last time_. 'Well I'd better make it to statistics and then to my little study date with that girl. I hope she isn't looking for a boyfriend. Oh well work, work, work all day long.',_ he mused as he seemed to avoid all contact with other students has he hurried.

X

The American sat in the Math library waiting and hoping the waif of a girl wouldn't show so he wouldn't have to deal with this 'sitch' so soon after coming to Hokkaido University. He thought about blowing this meeting off and decided that might not be the best thing as she might come looking for him. So he sat there studying his book, but about four chapters ahead.

_(Good afternoon Kaminsky-san would you like tea? I have brought two cup_s.), Ukumi asked as she set them down quietly so as not to disturb others who were studying in silence.

_(It would be my honor.),_ Ron whispered groaning inside knowing he would have to repay this gift, wondering all the while of how he was going to do it and if the girl had 'plans'.

With a slight bow the blond accepted the tea then rose as the girl sat down at the table_. 'This sooo much like a Yamanouchi setup I don't really know how to treat it, I guess I'll play it like she is someone who does need help with her math and try to figure out what's going on later.'_

_(So let's open up to where you started having trouble.), _Ron offered still wondering if she was a plant.

The young Japanese woman replied_, (Well I don't understand some of the terminology and this is also much harder than the previous course.) _

_(Of course it is, before we learn all the shortcuts in the next class we have to figure out the hard way.),_ Ron chuckled.

Ukuma frowned_, (Why don't they teach us the easy way first?)_

Ron continued to chuckle, _(It is the Kami's way of testing us to see if we are stubborn.)_

_(You are Western, do you believe in the Kami?)_

_(I only believe what I feel, there are many spirits that are not true Gods. If we believe in the Kami then one we should pay attention to is Omoikane.)_

The girl was surprised_, (You know of the spirit of wisdom?)_

"Hai.", Ron responded hearing the surprise in her tone.

_(But you are European….)_

_(True, my family comes from Poland though I was born and raised in America.)_

_(Then how did you come to Japan?)_

_(Well I was traveling after my high school days and I came to Japan and found I liked it.), _Ron semi-lied.

_(Where are your parents?)_

_(My Mother got a promotion and ended up in Norway, I hate meat cakes so I stayed here.),_ Ron explained.

_(What's a meat cake?),_ she inquired.

_(I'm not sure, but I think it ranks right up there with lamb and cabbage stew as a favored menu item in_ _Norway.),_ Ron caught a confused look_, (I never liked cabbage, but anyway I'd rather be here.)_

_(Why didn't you return to America?)_

_(To what Sekari-san? My girlfriend rejected me while overseas at college and left me for someone else; I only had one or two friends, and I had no prospects for finding any after he want to college so I needed a change of scenery and here I am. I am content here.),_ Ron said as he began to laugh softly.

Ukuma Sekari smiled_, (You are funny. I like you Kaminsky-san.)_

_(Of course, everyone likes the buffoon well most do. Anyway, I like you too Sekari-san. Now let's get back to work, we are making too much noise.),_ the blond advised after he took a sip of tea while glancing around to see if they were getting any unusual attention.

She giggled_, (So you are a buffoon who hates meat cakes although you don't know what they are.)_

_(So it seems. Now let's look at problem twenty-three.),_ as Ron tried to get the girl on track.

X

Ron smiled as he closed his textbook and turned off his calculator_, (It seems you knew more than you thought you did Sekari-san. You should be fine on the next assignment.)_

The young girl frowned not liking this development, _(But Kaminsky-san what will I do if I have more trouble?)_

_(Just let me know and I will help as I can.),_ Ron replied_, (There are a lot of other students in our class that are much better at mathematics then I am.)_

_(Oh.)_

_(Would you like for me to walk you to your dorm?),_ the blond offered not understanding that the gesture might be mistaken for something else.

_(Do you really have to leave?)_

_(Yes, I must be going or I will be late and the instructor is very strict.)_

_(Sure you may walk me to my apartment building…if you wish to.),_ Ukuma replied not happy that she didn't get more personal information out of the towheaded blond man, hoping to at least get his phone number out of this little encounter.

As they left the math library she motioned, _(This way Kaminsky-san. I live just off the east side of campus.)_

_(Lead the way...)_

_(Are you sure you would want to get something to eat?),_ she asked, now no longer worried about being forward.

_(Again I am sorry, but I must decline Sekari-san. As I said my instructor is very strict. Maybe some other time…that is if you allow me to buy.)_

The girl brightened handing Ron a card_, (I will take you up on that Kaminsky-san, my address and phone number is on the card. Will tomorrow night be alright?)_

'_Crud, how did she work that in?',_ Ron groaned inaudibly knowing he was roped into a date. _(Would seven be too late?)_

_(Seven it is.), _the girl replied sweetly.

Now with a spring in her step, the Japanese girl led Ron to her apartment building.

_(I will be expecting you tomorrow at seven please don't be late and have fun tonight in your class.)_

_(I will remember Sekari-san and I always have fun in this class. Good night to you.),_ Ron responded ignoring that the girl was obviously waiting for something and he knew enough not to lead her on by giving in.

After he turned towards his apartment building Ron walked a little faster to get some distance between him and the girl who had upset his system. After about three quarters of a mile he made one turn and walked a couple of blocks and made another. Soon he was using his key to enter the building.

After climbing the steps he entered the apartment and called softly, "Rufus buddy, I'm home."

Not hearing the normal 'Hnk Ron, cheese, yea', the blond went in search of his mole rat friend. Curious at the lack of response, Ron quietly searched for his little friend. Peeking into the door to his bedroom where he and Rufus slept, he stopped cold. On the mattress was the pink little guy, embracing a picture that Ron knew so well.

"Rufus, it's alright.", Ron whispered as he walked over to pick up his friend, "Things just didn't turn out the way that we all thought they would. Besides, we don't want to bother KP…She's already found her 'guy', so we have to be happy for her."

Shrugging, "Besides, we have a job now, so I don't think our paths will cross for a while."

"Hnk, Mom.", Rufus squeaked as tears appeared in his beady black eyes.

"Yeah, but she doesn't love me anymore, her silence said more than anything she ever said to my face. But it's better this way; I had to get away or I would never have gotten better.", he sadly and somewhat correctly, rationalized.

Looking in Rufus' eyes, "Don't worry buddy we'll always cheer for Kim even if it's a million miles away." His heart breaking all over again as he plopped down into a chair near his bed, holding, as far as he knew, his only true friend in the world.

He could tell his little buddy emotionally was in no condition to project his thoughts so he decided continue to 'talk' audibly instead.

"Hnk yeah…Mom."

Gently scratching his bald head, "Yeah buddy, now c'mon, let me get you some cheese.", the blond American told his hairless buddy.

"Hnk cheese.", Rufus replied but without his usual enthusiasm on the subject.

Sighing, the lonely ninja stood up and carried his buddy into the kitchen to make him a snack.

Setting him down on the counter Ron opened his small refrigerator, took out a package, removed the cheese from within and placed it on a cutting board he removed from the drying rack. Then he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife.

A rarity in this part of the world, Ron had found a shop nearby that sold small quantities of a particular brand of Cheddar that Rufus loved above all versions of that milk-based food group. Hoping to cheer his buddy up, Ron carved ten large slices, which he presented to the mighty mole rat with a gentle flourish before returning the remaining cheese to its sealed package and the fridge.

"There ya go buddy.", Ron said as Rufus picked up a slice. "Oh if you want to check on the site, be my guest…", his smile faltered slightly, "but don't tell me anything…I couldn't deal with it.", he sighed sadly. Then seriously, "Remember no one is to know I'm here, Yamanouchi secret…"

Truth be told Wade Load was a great programmer and hacker, but there were others who had similar if not better skills; several, in fact, who were in a certain covert ninja school on a mountain in Japan. And a couple of these had developed a 'ghost' program that had been downloaded from a _very_ high speed and quite powerful computer some of the school's _assets_ had access to, which allowed those assets' computers to flit about the networks of the world, and the Internet without leaving a trace of their ever having been there.

And very soon, one of those special computers was going to be on the air searching without being seen by any security systems or protocols.

In improved cheer, but not quite his usual self, "Yay Ron.", Rufus seemed better now. Though given the green light to check on the goings on in Everlot and in Kim Possible's life, his joy was tempered by what he might find of her and learn of the man Kim was with now.

Brought out of his reverie of cheese and internet surfing, "Listen I gotta go to class, nothing like head bustin' to keep your mind in the game. I'll see you later and I'll pick up your favorite sushi on the way home.", Ron said as he made his way to the door.

Nodding as he set down the cherished hunk of cheese, Rufus instinctively ran to Ron, knowing his master was in need of a hug, something that was in short supply as things were now.

Surprised at the rush to hug him, Ron picked his friend up and held him to his cheek, the mole rat holding on tightly as he squeaked his best wishes to his friend. After placing him back on the ground, Ron picked up his small gym bag and headed out the door, "I'll be home in about four hours. Get some sleep, I need to meditate tonight and I need a partner."

A thumb's up, Rufus watched as Ron went out into the night before returning to his plate of precious cheddar and the promise of a few hours at the computer. Munching on a slice, Rufus contemplated Ron as he was now, after his long road back from the emotional devastation he brought to Yamanouchi.

Two things the mole rat was certain of regarding his best friend: 1) After what happened between him and his former girlfriend in Middleton Ron would never again fall under the sway of the fairer sex, he didn't want to put his heart at risk like that ever again. Which lead to 2) As the Chosen One, and as Ron Stoppable, his friend made an oath to swear off any enticements from the estrogen-laden members of the Human Race and to live his life free of such entanglements.

From his time spent with his best friend, Rufus knew that once Ron made a promise, or swore an oath about something, it was as irrevocable and unbreakable as he was unyielding; his status as Chosen One notwithstanding, though it added more weight to the oath or promise, in his mind.

This 'quirk' of Ron's, Rufus learned, lead his best friend to some grief in the blond's life, as the myriad of scars on Ron's body attested to, especially the two prominent ones on his chest he kept from view. Then there those moments, in the last three years, where his obstinate attitude nearly cost the MMP enhanced American his life over some stand he made.

XX

After Ron left the naked mole rat climbed up on his master's computer desk and booted the large machine up.

Being the intelligent creature that he was he carefully jumped on a series of keys on the keyboard, carefully making sure that he did it per the instructions listed in a certain book hidden in a desk drawer. Though not under lock and key, a thief would gain nothing by stealing the computer or the book. The encryption of the computer would foil entry for quite some time, and the book's code was nearly unbreakable, unless you had the rest of the decade to break it.

Once online, Rufus scanned along till he got to the site he had been looking for. After a few moments, and with a squeak that almost sounded like a sigh, he went to another site where he entered his old password and logged into the online game.

XX

Shouting over the din of his students working out, Master Hakkuri called out_, (Sloppy! Again! Now I will count. This is two moves forward, then one move backward.) _Groans were heard as he shouted_, (One, two…..one)…..(Two, three…two)….(Three, four…three)….(Four, five…four)_

X

Again the Master was not happy with the progress of the more inexperienced students, (_No, not like that Musika. The wristlock is applied to the outside to apply pressure in the proper way. Kaminsky-san, come here, I will demonstrate on you.)_

Kamuta Osaki looked on as the small old man slowly applied the technique and then rotated to show how the pressure could be adjusted to fit a variety of situations before he put Ron on his back. Master Hakkuri was mildly puzzled as Ron rolled with the torque applied to him in the takedown from the full wristlock maneuver, mute to the minor torture he endured as the recipient of this visual explanation of the move.

'_What is wrong with Kaminsky-san? He should be screaming in agony. Either he has no feeling in his joints or he is used to this kind of exercise.'_, he contemplated._ 'But he said that he has no experience with martial arts…No matter, I just might have found my training dummy.',_ the old man mused after he released the joint lock.

Shrugging out of his musings, he turned to the class, _(Now watch closely as I show a higher level, it is used to deliver crippling pain to your assailant if need be. If worked right they will not be able to use the arm for several days.) _

X

_An hour later:_

The Master was still unsettled from his discovery that Ron didn't react like most students in their twenties to the general 'abuse' that came with studying in a martial arts dojo.

But then he smiled,_ 'At least I have found my duty uki now.', r_eferring to the designated toss around student who was always on the receiving end of receiving hits from the instructors by being the 'bag guy' by holding the striking dummies. Normally this was an older teen in financial need that attended class and 'paid' his way by being a 'target dummy'.

At this Master Hakkuri frowned, he had never used a paying customer this way, but the young blond man looked durable and he was a _paying_ customer_. 'Well I didn't expect this one to stay here forever, but he has weathered the taunts and strikes of the other students without complaining.'_

One thing the little man knew nothing about was that the one student he was making an example of in his dojo had faced a much harsher training regimen and methods than he ever imagined, from a school the old Master never knew existed.

_(That is enough for tonight…class dismissed.)_

Ron stayed for a few minutes and began to stretch on his own with his eyes closed_._

_(Are you able to function after I applied all those joint locks on you Kaminsky-san? I know they were a little brutal, but the opportunity to teach those techniques came up so I decided to show them tonight.), _Master Hakkuri explained.

_(Just a little stiffness Master, but I will be fine once I work the kinks out a little.)_

_(I will be in my office if you need to have a rubdown.)_

_(It is nothing Sensei, I will be fine. I will be dressed in twenty minutes.)_

X

True to his word Ron Stoppable, aka Dean Kaminsky, was dressed and out the door. Fifteen minutes later he was at the counter of a carryout place only ten minutes from his apartment ordering a quick meal for Rufus and himself.

XX

_(Thanks Mister Ugetu for the extra treat, I'll tell Rufus that you sent it for him.),_ Ron laughed as he bowed and turned to leave.

_(Kaminsky-san you have an unusual relationship with the rodent…)_

_(Sir he is the only one who can stand me after a while, I have to treat him nice.)_

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Sitting at his desk at GJ, Wade Load's thoughts were of the brave young woman he had said goodbye to hours previously_._

'_I'm not gonna put personal stuff on the site but I'm gonna keep the old roster up. Maybe someday if Ron checks out the site he'll get the feeling that we still consider him to be on our Team.'_ Wade mused as he erased some of the old data and then updated the site with information about Kim being enrolled overseas. He then included information that she was not taking missions because of class work, and then added a link to redirect visitors to the site with mission requests to Global Justice.

Going further, Wade even linked updates on what some of the old and former villains were up to. It made him smile, even if sadly, to think about what he and his friends had accomplished over seven years and how much safer the world seemed to be.

He could see that though the Team Possible site was still getting 'hits', the number had been steadily going down for the last couple of years_. 'Soon they'll forget all about what we did for them. At least Kim looks like she's going to be fine. Man what a tough girl she is…._', then he corrected himself,_ 'I gotta remember she's a woman now.)_

As Wade continued to type his mind wandered back to some of the 'old' missions_. 'Man it was so good then. We were in the groove and you could just see Kim and Ron coming together….oh well…'_

Then the African-American genius just stopped as tears came to his eyes_, 'He was always scared shitless, but it never stopped him. Kim thrived on the action and attention, but Ron shriveled from it. Maybe he just went away to find some peace and quiet and to stay safe. I guess I can't blame him.'_

XXXX

Well it seems that Kim's got her base reestablished once again and she's on her way back to school, growing stronger in the knowledge she's not going alone into her future. Wade's left clues for Ron to see, but it only works if he checks for them or allows others to inform him of them. One door opening, times two, another closing as both move on with their lives.

And it looks like Rufus' observations about Ron and promises may just get road tested in Sapporo for the time being.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi there and thanks for hanging in there while this chapter was put together. Real life, including work scheduling, family and health issues just came at me as badly as a herd of plot bunnies running after a newbie writer…or any writer on this site. Oy. But like a well-known character from an old 'Night Court' episode in the later seasons, I can honestly say: "I got better.." But we shall see how that goes.**

**Now before moving along with this long-delayed chapter we'd like to thank those who chimed in with a Review, Fave, Alert, Follow, or whatever else the site makes available to keep an eye on us and this tale: Mahler Avatar (a two-fer for ya!), readerjunkie, RomanianPrincess, levi200a1, Jimmy1201, Valerie3, EnterpriseCV-6, Taechunsa, Sentinel103, Welshboy1994 and Robot Wolf 26Z; thanks to you all for your support and hope you continue to enjoy our offerings.**

**Last chapter, that one way back in July.., Kim returned to England and found folks still have no clue who Ron is, while Drakken almost made Shego a widow by undertaking some DIY projects with Motor Ed as his assistant _before_ they left for the honeymoon, and Ron's life at college just got complicated as a co-ed has taken a **_**shine**_** to him. Kim and Ron still live with feelings missed and 'dismissed' as they continue their lives as they are. And as Kim gets settled in England again, Wade keeps the old website clear of the more personal information of the only 'active' member of Team Possible and Rufus' forays to the site while playing Everlot give no clues that things are anything other than what was known before Kim left. Meanwhile Ron's attempts to maintain his low level status at the dojo give his local Sensei insight that the duty-uki may not be that at all.**

**And once again in order to keep the legal sharks at bay: The characters and scenery of the Kim Possible show are the property of the Disney Corporation. We're just letting them loose in a tale that entertains and doesn't make money…**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 10

_Oxford, England: Early in the new school term._

After stopping a moment to collect herself, Kim knocked on the closed heavy wooden door to a meeting she had been putting off for a while.

From within she heard, "Please come in."

With a small smile, Kim Possible entered the Dean of Student's office. A bit more informal than was the tradition of Deans past, Katherine Blokes didn't wear the robes of her Title when meeting with her students. She preferred a more personable tone over centuries of stuffy custom in her interactions with her young charges.

"Ah Kim,", when Dean Katherine Blokes saw her, "it is so good to see you back on campus. How was your trip home for the summer?"

With a bright smile, "It was very nice Ma'am, I had a great time,", then with a slight frown, "but it ended way too soon for me.", Kim said before getting down to business. "But shifting gears, as everyone here in the Administration at Oxford is aware, I started an internship with an agency I had worked with somewhat while in high school. Then before the term began I returned early and do some traveling and sightseeing.", Kim said to her College Dean, then sighed, "Something Ron and I had never been able to do when we fought some old villains when we were in the area back then."

Being careful to avoid certain topics with Kim for now, "Oh, and how did that internship work out, if I may ask?", Mrs. Blokes inquired, quietly pleased that Kim was able to function out of the University environment and was healed enough so she could act as a tourist. Also carefully leaving out for now, the part about her long lost boyfriend, well aware she would have to address it later.

"It turned out quite well in fact, so much so that they offered me a position in the organization when I graduate from here. And to that end, I will continue some of my training with the UK branch while I'm at school when I have time….they understand the curriculum here is challenging."

"Very good Kim, now it appears you have something to look forward to after graduation, and I'm sure you will give it your best as I know you always do.", the Dean said favorably. Then in a softer tone, "And I know you were concerned about reconnecting with family and friends. How did that go?", she asked suspecting that the boy at the crux of her charge's issues would be brought up again; and she wasn't disappointed.

"For the most part it went very well Ma'am. But there was just one person who was not around, and I did so want to talk to him…."

"Was he the boy that disappeared? I remember how you were at the time." At Kim's nod she continued, "So I take it he hasn't returned?"

Kim shook her head slightly and sighed, "No Ma'am, Ron,", at Dean Blokes' questioning glance, "Ron Stoppable, my former partner and boyfriend…..not many people got his name right, if they remembered him at all...But no Ma'am, he wasn't there.", the red head frowned; saddened and amazed that after all this time, Ron still was overlooked, even if he was _officially_ listed in the Bio files that accompanied her throughout her ordeal over the last three years.

"I am sorry to hear that, I know you wanted to bring him here and show him around.", she replied, disappointed at Kim's inability of reconnecting with her missing boyfriend, his name still escaping her even after the time she spent perusing Kim's file.

"Yes Ma'am I did, there is a decent culinary school close by and I thought…you know that he could get an apartment and maybe go to school there and I could stay with him on the weekends.", she said in one breath, before taking another and sadly sighing, "But he wasn't home.", Kim said without mentioning her motives for having Ron close by, Katherine also avoided delving too deeply there as well.

Then changing the topic to keep her from possibly backsliding, the Dean asked, "I know we are early in the term, but how are your classes going now Kim?"

"I seem to be more relaxed in my courses now, even the more difficult ones, and I am able to concentrate now, so I am happy with my course load….but I do have a question."

"Go ahead Kim."

"Well I was wondering why, up to now, I hadn't gotten a bill from the school, and my Mother mentioned that she hasn't received a bill regarding my time here either. So what I'd like to know is do you know if the school is covering my expenses, school and/or otherwise? I mean if they are I really do appreciate it, but I am confused that I haven't heard anything about this in the three years I've been here, Ma'am."

Mrs. Blokes really didn't know what to say and had to think for a moment as she wondered if this was from some Administrative SNAFU, "Kim, I'm not sure why you haven't received a bill for the previous three years you've been here, this is something, I assure you, I cannot give you an answer right off the top of my head.", she said quite incredulously, "But could you wait while I ring a colleague of mine? I am sure we can get to the bottom of this and thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"Yes Ma'am my classes are done for the day and right now I have all the time in the world.", Kim replied as she wondered_, 'What is going on here. They should have an idea about this. Maybe Mrs. Blokes doesn't know…..'_

"I will make an inquiry with the financial people, so we should have an answer soon enough.", Mrs. Blokes assured Kim, then noting the young red head's concern over this issue, "Would you care for a cup of tea while I ring them?"

"Thank you Ma'am.", Kim replied, "No sugar please."

Katherine poured each a cup of tea and since this wasn't white tea she didn't have milk, but it still sent a calming gesture to the students who entered her office.

While sipping her cup of tea, the young red head listened as the Dean made the call.

After ending the call, the Dean of Students picked up her cup to take a sip and then turned to a now anxious red head, "The Director of Admissions informed me there is a Trust in your name. At the beginning and end of each term we just submit the paperwork for billing and expenses and shortly thereafter everything is paid…"

Kim incredulously cut in, "_Everything_?..Oh please excuse me, where are my manners? Please continue.", she said contritely.

Nodding her approval, "Yes, everything, from your books, boarding arrangements, tuition, health care, as well as dining requirements, and miscellaneous expenses, even entertainment was included. Anything out of pocket was the only thing not dealt with, I'm told.", Dean Blokes related to the shocked young woman.

Raising a hand to forestall the coming question, "However, at this moment, they do not have the name of the firm running the Trust, but they assured me they would get back to me as soon as they have learned the firm's identity.", she said to the further stunned red head.

Placing her cup on its saucer, she turned to Kim with an approving eye, "I must say Miss Possible, it appears everything regarding your stay here is covered. Even the extraneous.", she said with a raised eyebrow.

Then patting her comfortingly on the hand, "Kim, someone thought very highly of you to set this up in your name. All the admissions staff does is send an itemized bill and it is paid, no questions asked."

"So you don't know who is administering the Trust Fund Ma'am?", she asked. At the answering head-shake. Kim said, "Well I'd like to find out who thought so much of me to do this and I would so like to thank them."

With a sigh, "That is for you to undertake Kimberly; however I will try to gather that information for you. Now, is there anything else troubling you that I may be able to assist you with?"

Brightly, "No Ma'am, after all the drama of the last three years, I'm finally back on track with school. After reconnecting with friends and classmates this summer, I'm able to get back into a rhythm again.", Kim said.

"It was a long time coming, but nowhere near the drama I feared it would be.", she said in hushed tones. Then a bit more cheerfully, "In fact, I have to return to Middleton at Christmas Break for a wedding between two old classmates of mine; they even asked me to be a Bridesmaid too."

Dean Blokes nodded with a smile as she took in Kim's recounting of some of her life in Middleton, both women fully aware this conversation would be included in a, now massive, file kept on the red head while at Oxford. A condition of her treatment and care while in the UK, as a precaution for all parties in light of her meltdown those few years ago.

"A couple of your friends are marrying, and you are going to take part in the ceremony? Quite the good show for you, I'd say.", Katherine grinned to her young charge. "So I take it you'll make good use of your time at the event to keep in touch with your friends as well?"

"Yes Ma'am I surely will, but what surprised me was that Tara, my classmate, even asked me to stand in her wedding after I had cut off all contact with home like I did. I'm glad she didn't hold a grudge after everything was explained to her.", Kim said in relief.

"Well if you remember, we advised you not take that that course of action. It was our belief that it would take some time for your friends to completely trust you again, but I can see you've made better progress than was supposed.", Katherine observed when the phone rang.

"Now if you will excuse me for a moment."

Kim nodded.

The call really did take only a moment as the Dean wrote something on a notepad, then reset the handset onto its cradle.

"That was a follow-up from the Admissions Office; it appears that your trust is overseen by the law firm of Enders, Enders and Klopstein out of Chicago, Illinois, USA. My contact at Admissions contacted them to inquire about your trust, but the firm only admitted that they are the managers of the Trust. They hesitated to give out more than that over the phone and likewise refused to do the same via email, citing confidentiality issues.", she said to Kim's rising anticipation at learning of this information, and then deflating acceptance of their point of view.

Blowing out a small exasperated breath, "Well it's better than what I knew before today.", Kim said as she thought further on this information. "I guess I'll contact them to see what they can tell me about this Trust, who is behind it and why…Oh and to thank them for their help over the last three years.", her frown softened to a wistful smile.

"From what I've gathered from my associate in Admissions, they do a very good job of protecting the privacy of their clients. Your quest to determine your benefactor may be daunting, at the very least.", Dean Blokes admonished.

Smiling slyly, "Well, I still do have a friend who can find out nearly anything about just about anyone, so I believe I'll be able to learn of the identity of my benefactor before too long.", Kim replied.

Surprised at this tidbit, "Well, I'm sure it's nice to have someone that can do that for you. Is it one of the students here?"

Shaking her head, "No, he was my old tech guy with Team Possible. If it's on the computer he'll find it.", Kim said with confidence."

"If he can't find out anything, let us know and maybe we can assist you further in your quest.", Dean Blokes promised. "Now Kimberly, if there isn't anything else…."

Shaking her head with a bright smile, "No Ma'am, thank you so very much for all you've done for me. You've gone above and beyond your responsibilities to me with everything you and the College has done during my stay here. If I haven't said it before or enough, thank you so much for taking care of me when I.."

Interrupting, but gracious in doing so, "Think nothing of it Kimberly, we were glad to help you in your hours of darkness and need and like your former career, we do it asking nothing in return. But thank you just the same.", Katherine smiled warmly.

Blushing lightly at the turnabout on her old theme from high school, Kim giggled in her reply, "Wow, talk about being on the other side of helping someone out.", she said as they shared a light laugh between them on the irony.

"Now if you need anything further in contacting the law firm about your fee payments and so forth, just let us know and we will see what we can do for you.", the Dean offered to Kim.

"Thank you Dean, I know you would, but with this newfound information I would rather investigate this lead at my first opportunity, which it turns out, will be over the Christmas break.", Kim answered. "I think I can meet with them face to face, since this is their policy, after that wedding I'll be in earlier on."

"Kimberly, I would suggest that you wait until next June when you are out for the summer, that way you will have more time to deal with what you learn over the summer than with what time you have left before you return to school.", Katherine cautioned Kim.

Anxiously sighing, "I so want to find this out Ma'am…. I'm sure I can deal with it over Christmas break.", Kim hurriedly assured Dean Blokes.

With a look not unlike one Kim saw many times from her Mother, "If you don't mind my saying Kimberly, that attitude is precisely what helped get you into your problems.", she said with a tired sigh as Kim sheepishly smiled to her as she did with her Mother on those occasions when a life-lesson was about to be explained to her.

Then delicately, "Kimberly you are used to being in charge of your 'sitch', as you have put it, but there are times when your Type A personality should step back and assess where you are and your options before striding forth blindly into something before you can fully grasp it all."

After a few seconds she nodded in realization, Kim replied softly, "Yes Ma'am, I can see your point, thank you."

Looking away for a moment, then back again, with tears in her eyes, "I can see now that I would have jumped into something quite big when I would have had very little time to react and deal with what I would have found.", she said as she sniffled. "Ron would have said something like this too…He was good at distracting me or saying something that would get me to thinking, and I'd come to see my first reaction would not work have worked…sometimes disastrously, as I learned later."

"But…", now a hiccup and a pained gasp, "But now..when I should have had him by my side…", a tear falling down her cheek, "my pride, or Kimness, and my nightmares got in the way of calling him to me when I needed him most.", Kim sniffled, tearing further.

Handing her a tissue, "I know, Kimberly. You went to a bad place, alone..and now you are recovering, but this time not quite so alone, right?", she said to Kim's sad smile and nod. "And here, you were about to travel down the same road that you were on before, without completely considering the repercussions of combining so much to accomplish into so little time to do it."

Kim knowingly nodded.

"Rest assured Kimberly, we here at Oxford do not want that to happen again, for your sake more than anything else.", Katherine told Kim as she paused to let this sink in.

"Kim you have great potential, but I think you need to temper the brashness that you were able to get away with in your youth. We want you to succeed, not fail, so we want you to take your time."

"Yes Ma'am I know, and I still find myself having to reign myself in on things like this. It's very difficult for me to do this...I was so used to being in charge and I'm learning to do what I can and get help for what I need.", Kim assured her.

"My Mom has been working with me and I've been talking to some of the shrinks at GJ…Between the two groups, I have made some progress, but I've learned that I have a long way to go."

"And like you said you _have_ made progress, but you need to make more. Try not to do so much and have some fun. Meet people, join some fun clubs, some that are not so competitive and don't try to be the leader in all of them.", she grinned knowingly to Kim's timid smile. Then more direct, "Now I know you are athletic, so might I suggest you try out for the rowing club?"

Shaking her head slightly, "Thanks for the idea Ma'am, but no thank you. I enjoy gymnastics much more and I know Oxford has a club so I might just go and see if I join them. Not the team, I'm nowhere ready for completion…just a club where I can work out."

"That sounds splendid Kim and we also have a Karate club too. I believe, somewhere in your file it describes that you know sixteen forms of Kung Fu. Maybe you could assist the instructors after you get up to speed."

"I…..I was going to try for the varsity before the breakdown Ma'am…But I have lost so much conditioning and muscle tone that I couldn't do it competitively now. So maybe joining that club would be a way to get back into the swing."

Nodding in assurance, "Very good Kimberly, after we're done here I will send the contact information to your class email account. Now if there isn't anything else I have some work to get done before I go home for the day."

"Thank you so much Ma'am, for the time and the advice…I really appreciate it.", Kim replied gratefully.

XXX

_Go University Campus, Go City:_

As Tara got off the phone her fiancée glanced over from the oven as he checked on the dish she had put in to bake an hour before, "How's your Mom babe?"

"Oh she's just fine Josh…Dad is too, I know it sounded like gibberish to you, but we are almost done with the planning. I emailed the whole wedding party and, except for Kim, they will be here at Thanksgiving…..I guess the English don't celebrate it.", Tara replied.

Looking thoughtfully up to the ceiling, "I don't think they do…", then looking back to Tara, "But the Canadians do and it's on a different day. Anyway you said she already has her dress and is keeping it at her parents' house, so she's taken care of. All she has to do is make the rehearsal, get her makeup and hair done and get to the wedding.", Josh reminded the platinum blonde.

"Yeah, but I worry about her. If we'd known what was going on in her life I would have flown over there to get her home, it would have been better than what happened….

"Tara, honey, don't beat yourself up about this. There is no way you could have known.", he said. Then shrugging, "I guess it was destiny that Kim and Ron broke up….."

Sharply interrupting, "I don't believe that Josh. Kim didn't break up with Ron, she just...never told him…Anything!", she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "It must have been terrible for Ron to think that he wasn't wanted by the person he loved, someone he spent most of his life being as close to as he was to her."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, even when I dated Kim she talked about Ron a lot." Then shaking his head in wonder, "I'm just surprised they didn't see it then."

Snorting, "With Kim's Dad, I think he would have blown a head gasket.", as Tara remembered just how protective James was of his daughter.

After a few moments more, lost in memories of two friends and their high school years, Tara finished setting the table and lit a candle before she dimmed the lights.

"Josh I want a nice quiet dinner for us tonight." Then pointing to a wine rack near the kitchen, "We still have that bottle of red wine, why don't you open it?"

"Sure honey, just give me a minute. I have to get the corkscrew out of the drawer."

X

Josh raised his glass of wine in a toast, "To our families and friends; may they all be happy and healthy."

Tara added her sentiments to the toast, then leaned over the table motioning for Josh to put down his glass, "I love you artist boy.". Then she punctuated the statement with a kiss which Josh warmly accepted.

"And I love you so much too.", Josh smiled. After settling back in his chair, "Now did you send JPEGs of some of my new art to Kim? I know that she was interested in it."

"Yes honey, I did and she sent back some real funny comments about one of the paintings. She said it looked like one of Ron's Nacos.", Tara's embarrassed snort led to her grab a napkin to wipe off some residue.

"It wasn't _that_ bad…."

She couldn't fight it any longer and broke down into a hysterical giggle-fit.

XXX

Wade looked up from his computer at his station as it chimed, signaling him that he had an incoming email in his private home account, which he monitored at GJ. Recognizing who it was from he smiled as he opened it.

'_Well it looks like Kim is having fun with some of those courses, it'll keep her mind off being away from home, that's for sure.',_ Wade mused before he prepared to fire off a response.

In order to keep the lines of communication open with their classmate so far from home, Dr. Load had prompted other members of Kim's high school class to write to her often so she wouldn't have a repeat of the incident which caused her depression.

As he read more of the email he scanned the line that asked about a law firm in Chicago and why.

Making some notes he used a program he had developed to mine the internet for data, he included some coding to look for some specific things. _'Maybe this will give us a clue as to who is paying for Kim's college experience.'_

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The occasionally aristocratic Asian featured male knocked on the heavy solid door of the head of the UN's international law enforcement arm.

"Come.", a voice on the other side barked in response.

Composing him after coming to attention at her desk, "Ma'am, we have a situation.", 'Top' Agent Wilmont Du began.

"How bad is it Will, we're pretty thin right now."

"Ma'am as you know the United States military planned to unveil a hypersonic delivery system they intended to add to their fleet for future use.", Will informed her as he stayed at attention.

"Yes I remember, it was in last Friday's intel news we heard about during the second half of the briefing.", Betty replied wary of where this was going, "Please sit down."

"Yes Ma'am", Will took a seat before he continued, "Ma'am getting to the point…the test vehicle is missing and believed to be stolen."

"Are there any of our assets in the area?"

"Ma'am none within two thousand miles, maybe three; and of those, none who are capable of performing a retrieval operation.", he said as he gave her the bleak news. "Even if we knew where the vehicle was located, we couldn't mount anything to bring it to the US."

"Can we insert any of our Intel people?"

"Only if we knew where to send them, Ma'am.", he said a bit sourly, "And as you can expect, it seems the US Government isn't very forthcoming with the details.", he told her.

Sighing while rubbing her temples, "I understand Will. But we have to get boots on the ground on this. If you would, please find Dr. Load and bring him here, I think we'll need his 'nerd' skills on this one when we are finished. So are we done?", Dr. Director asked Du.

Nodding, "I have nothing more at this time, Ma'am.", he replied.

"Then when we are done there, so go locate Dr. Load. And after that I want a list of all government intelligence agencies in the region and a teleconference to be setup.", she directed him.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And I want to talk to the Director of the CIA before that…I'll see what information I can drag out of them, but like I said I want Wade in here for a moment unless the others can't get me any data."

"Yes Ma'am, is there anything else?"

Sighing heavily this time, "As a matter of fact, yes there is…Agent Du, how is Miss Possible progressing in the training she is receiving?", Betty Director inquired as she poured him a cup of tea instead of his preferred coffee.

"Ma'am Miss Possible is doing very well according to her instructor's reports. Again she isn't what she was, but she is making progress. She is getting stronger physically as we already were aware she would, and she is beginning to learn the capabilities of the organization."

At the confused look in his boss's eye, "The intelligence capabilities Ma'am, we agreed no operations until she is at the level she was before the 'incident'.", Agent Du clarified.

Looking thoughtfully at Du, "While Kim now has some understanding of GJ's operations; I eventually would like to have her return to the field. To that end, we must be patient in rehabbing and educating her, no matter how long it takes. We don't lose that young woman, it would be such a waste of so much potential and dare I say it, a future leader in GJ."

At Du's contemplative nod, "As I see it, GJ could very well have Co-Directors in its future when I retire; what I have to do is locate those two before my time here is up."

"Ma'am? You are much too young to retire….."

Smirking, "Will, don't BS me, I've seen all the fertilizer in this business that can be shoveled out.", a laughing Elizabeth Director lightly warned him, "I expect in time that you and Miss Possible will both replace me, but I'm unsure as to who will be the DO or the DI."

Somewhat humbly, "Ma'am, thank you."

"Nonsense Will, you earned it, but I think splitting the job will make it easier the way this job has grown over the years. But what concerns me is that there still seems to be some conflict between yourself and Kimberly."

"Ma'am I think we have resolved our problems, mine was mostly with her sidekick…."

Admonishing him, "Please don't use that term Will; we just didn't understand what his capabilities were at the time. If you were around him more you would have lightened up much sooner than you have."

"Yes Ma'am, I am making an effort. Now if you will excuse me, I will go and retrieve Dr. Load…."

"Just lighten up Will, oh and before you go, have there been any sightings of my brother?"

"Ah yes Ma'am, Sheldon Director is currently in Hong Kong supposedly looking into a manufacturing arrangement for something or other. He seems to be doing everything above board so to speak."

Sighing heavily, "Maybe he really _has_ changed Will. Because of Mom I stay on good terms with him, but I really don't trust him. I don't know if I ever will…..completely."

"That is understandable Ma'am though your Mother may not catch on, I'm sure your brother is aware of your hesitancy for getting too close to him. I'm sure he at least expects some level of surveillance from GJ."

"If he didn't I'd be surprised as well. My brother is very intelligent. If he hadn't dedicated his life to evil he could have made a lot of money or helped a lot of people."

"So,", Will asked, "Sheldon expects you to call him now and then?"

"I'm sure he does and when he's in town we go out to dinner to chat like brothers and sisters should be able to do, but I still don't trust him.", Betty confided, "Because of that I try to keep the calls random to keep him on his toes. In fact, I'll give him a call in a bit." Now in contemplation, "I think that about two in the morning there will just about be right to catch him off guard."

"Well Ma'am if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think he's given up his ways either. Just try not to let him in on any _good_ secrets."

"Don't worry Will we've been playing this game for years, a long time before you came aboard. He won't trip me up, while I can't get him to tell the truth either.", Betty's eye twinkled as Will chuckled.

Then Will's demeanor changed, as if something coalesced for him, now a bit more formally, "Ma'am I think you should know, there are rumors coming from Asia about some things."

"Such as?"

"Someone is stirring up trouble over there, well that's pretty much normal…but the kicker is there are fewer of our regulars that are interested in such activity these days.", Will began.

"Yes, I remember that drop off.", Betty nodded.

"Well, if you remember, before that there was an upswing in criminal activity in the Asian Theatre right after the Lowardian Invasion, which was rampant for about a year and a few months…..then for some inexplicable reason, as far as GJ could tell, it just ended. All the old players just got out of the game, with no _one_, or no entities filling the void."

"Then what is the problem Will?"

"Well Ma'am, as best as we can tell, someone is spending quite a bit of effort and money keeping this quiet over there. At this time we are unable to pierce this veil of secrecy, but my observations have led me to believe it's bigger than just a lone group or entity responsible for this.", Du explained, yet left unsaid the possibility of government based involvement there.

Something both knew all too well was a possibility in light of their limited access to the region since the Invasion.

Nodding knowingly, "I see. Is there anything else you can extrapolate from your observations, Will?", Dr. Director asked, taking this all in, as she was quite aware of what he knew, and was as much in the dark as he on this subject.

"Well Ma'am, from all that I can gather from the region, Intel and hunches I've gleaned from sources, I'm becoming quite sure tension is building amongst the criminal element there, and I've got a feeling that something big is going to happen there, and soon."

Nodding again, "Just keep an eye on the situation over there, and let me know if there are any concrete developments. Maybe some of those governments will start working with us again if there's enough pressure from the outside."

"Of course Ma'am and as best I can I will have our resources increase those pressures as well.", Will assured her in a voice that was all 'Top Agent'.

Then softening his tone, "Now Ma'am, are you going to get some rest?"

A short nod, "I will after the change of shifts See you then.", Dr. Director smiled.

X

_Three hours later:_

The two Senior Agents stood facing each other in front of the Main Command Console for GJ before commencing the change of shift activity required by Agency Regulations.

The smiling Asian man asked, "Are you ready Ma'am?"

"Yes Will.", Betty said as she went to Attention a little more slowly than either remembered her ever doing, "I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't pull doubles all week like we used to.", the dark red headed woman said as she relaxed her posture for a second.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me saying there are some good personnel rising in the organization, maybe we ought to change our structure a little and give them an opportunity to show us what they can do.", the Senior Agent advised.

Pondering for a moment, "Alright Will, why don't you get a list and show me their strengths and weaknesses and I'll have something done? It sounds like a good idea, but remember we may be infiltrated, so we'll have to put them all through the screening process again, but this time we pay closer attention to that criteria in the process."

Smiling broadly, "Yes Ma'am, that ought to weed out a few of them.", Du said, then his smile faltered slightly, "Though in dealing with some who got through the previous process, I seriously thought about quitting a few times in the past…."

A wan grin and a nod from Dr. Director and once again, inside information were agreed to by GJ Upper Command.

Straightening up again, "Now where were we?", Du asked as his Commander likewise came to Attention.

Since GJ was a relatively 'new' law enforcement organization they really didn't have 'formal' wording for the Changing of the Guard process, so to speak, but they found a means and the words that was assimilated from other Agencies or branches of the Military, and they found the simplest methods were the best.

Then coming to attention, he saluted, "I hereby relieve Doctor Director."

Returning the salute, "I am relieved by Agent Du."

After both dropped their salutes, "That's what that process was supposed to do Will, but to the Interviewee, not the Interviewer.", she chuckled.

Then stretching and yawning a bit, "And you are right I do need some rest, I'll see you in eight hours." And with that, Dr. Director turned and walked off toward her quarters to get some badly needed rest,

XXX

_A Hong Kong restaurant:_

"Have you obtained the item?", the one-eyed Occidental lowly asked his Asian dinner companion.

Taking a sip of his _adult_ beverage before responding, "You can speak normally here, I assure you there are no law enforcement bugs for us to worry about.", he said with confidence before placing his drink on the table.

Then looking to his dinner partner in annoyance, "Yes we have, but it is much larger than you originally led me to believe.", the older Asian man answered the question with a condescending edge to his voice.

Attempting to distract his dinner companion from his ire, "You know alcohol will kill you as fast as anything…"

Snorting derisively "I am aware of that, but being in my business and the stresses I am under…it gives me a way to relieve them. I do not, however, overindulge…I want to just take the edge off."

Offhandedly, "I understand the urge. I have been known to have one once in a while myself.", he said before reverting back to business, "Now when can you deliver the item to my facility?", the larger man asked.

As he didn't trust his 'Associate', the intention was to accept delivery of the 'item' at a throwaway location from which he would immediately move to a more secure site he shared with no one but those of his organization.

"It will take me a few days to obtain appropriate covert transportation. I will give you a call when we are ready."

"Good, and upon the item being handed over I will complete our bargain.", he said with a smile that was all business.

Then smiling more sincerely, "Now in light of that good news, I think I will have a drink to celebrate this venture.", the larger man chuckled, happy at acquiring this 'item' and that the cost of acquisition was quite negligible to his bottom-line.

Looking sidelong to him, "See I told you that you would feel better, but make sure you have a place big enough for this thing. It is fairly large and extremely heavy."

Waving casually, "I have an idea of about how large it is, do not worry, I have such a place to put it in mind.", Sheldon quietly informed his companion, then raised his hand to get the attention of a waiter.

As the waiter approached to take his order, Sheldon continued to be careful and give nothing away to any means of observation he knew his sister and her organization might pickup on from Assets she had in the region.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Striding quietly to the seated, meditating figure, _(Sensei there has been an incident, which in time could endanger all of Japan.),_ Master Omogaru said in a quiet voice.

The eyes in an aged face slowly opened to his visitor, _(Please sit and tell me of this incident my friend so that we may make plans in proportion to the threat facing us.)_

Taking a seat before him, _(Sensei a weapon has been stolen…..)_

Sighing heavily, _(There is always a weapon being stolen, or someone ready to make war, or maybe another holding the world hostage my friend, it is the way of the world.)_, Sensei said wearily as he shook his head.

Looking to Master Omogaru, _(Now what is the great weapon and where was it stolen from? As we always do, we will recover it and return it to its rightful owner…That is unless it is aimed at Japan. In that case we will turn it over to our government.)_

_(It was a full sized delivery vehicle capable of hypersonic flight; up to six to eight thousand kilometers an hour. According to our intelligence all it has to be is fueled and loaded with a few warheads and its reach is practically anywhere in the world.)_

Sensei frowned,_ (Do we know where this 'vehicle' is located?)_

_(Master we are speaking with several resources we have aided in the past for this information. We took the initiative to begin these contacts immediately after we learned of the theft.), _Omogaru informed the Head Master of Yamanouchi_._

Sensei sighed, _(Notify and activate Team Orange. They are to be given twenty-four hour access to the armory for whatever they need.)_

Tentatively, _(Master, Stoppable-sama is a member of that team; do you want him involved in this mission too?)_

_(Of course, he is our greatest asset and has his weapons and gear with him, we will pick him up when the team deploys.)_

_(Do you want me to contact him on the call up?)_

_Sensei sighed, (No I will do that. He shouldn't be given orders by those who are under him at the school.)_

_(Master he does not perceive himself that way…)_

_(I know, but it is better I do this than you…but I will inform him that you are his contact for this upcoming mission when we get enough information.) _

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Walking with a spring in his step to a shop to get some rice and fish to go with the fresh vegetables he planned to surprise his best friend Rufus with, Ron Stoppable, nee' Dean Kaminsky, was feeling pretty good right now. Not only were classes over for the day, but he had successfully avoided Ukuma Sekari, the forward little Japanese girl who continuously tried to track him to his apartment since their 'date' a short time ago.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and all thoughts of his pursuer fled his mind. Sensing that his services as the Chosen One were being called upon, Ron instead hurried back to his apartment.

Ten minutes later Rufus and Ron found themselves sitting on their apartment floor in a Lotus Position, centered and slowly glowing blue as they mystically reached out to their Sensei at Yamanouchi.

"_Sensei are you there?",_ Ron called out across the mystical plane.

"_Yes Stoppable-sama I am glad you heeded our call and were able to correspond with me.)_, Sensei replied.

"_Hnk Hi.",_ Rufus joined in.

"_Good day to you my pink friend.", _Sensei's chuckle came back to them.

"_Now to get right to the point for this call to you, Yamamouchi has a problem.", the_ ninja master simply said to head off Rufus' known habit of conversing about cheese with him when matters were not as pressing as these.

"_Master what is the problem? You know I am always ready to help. Honor dictates it.", _Ron replied while sensing the seriousness of this _call_ by his Sensei.

"_Yes and so does the problem. Yamanouchi, acting on behalf of the Japanese government is activating Team Orange. We need you to be ready to deploy at a moment's notice. When we know where you are going we will call you Ron-sama, but at the moment our intelligence assets are studying the event and ascertaining where our objective is hidden."_, Sensei said. _"The sooner they locate what we must retrieve, the sooner you can help to put this behind us and we all can go on with our lives.",_ Sensei sent to his protegee.

"_I see."_, Ron sent back. _"And what is Team Orange to retrieve that is that big of a threat."_, Ron replied.

"_An experimental aircraft has been stolen from the United States, it is very dangerous, and is located within our reach. But only after learning of its location will we react and retrieve it."_

Confused at Yamanouchi's involvement in this matter Ron responded_, "Master, America has assets to recover its own hardware. In fact they are extremely good at it, and it is my belief that if we interfere in a United States matter it could result in a problem for Yamanouchi."_

"_Our resources have reported the US is quite unprepared for any such action should the site of concealment be discovered by them, and it's imperative that the craft is located as soon as possible…"_, Sensei said before Ron interrupted.

"_It figures."_, he sighed in frustration.

A smirk could almost be felt across the connection, _"Quite."_, was the reply, then more seriously,_ "However the aircraft in question is a full scale hypersonic craft fully capable of carrying nearly every version of weapons of mass destruction to any place on the globe. It could be used to attack a nation with say, biological weapons, and be gone before anyone was aware of the attack_._"_, Sensei explained_. "The devastation would be enormous and countless innocent lives would be lost."_

"_I understand now Master and I will await your call. However, I do not want to leave my friend alone. If something happens to me, Rufus will starve and that would be dishonorable for me. He is getting too old to go on missions and needs semi-constant care from me."_, Ron said in distress for his old friend.

"_I will see to his care, Stoppable-sama. One of our advanced students will travel on your pickup craft, all you need to do is place Rufus-san with him and the student will bring your honored friend to Yamanouchi while you are on this mission."_

Relief poured back, _"Thank you Sensei that is all I humbly ask. Well that and a chance to get all my homework in before I leave."_

"_I am sure that your instructors will be a little accommodating in light of this situation."_, Sensei said somewhat businesslike. Then changing to a more informal tone, _"On another note, how have you been feeling my friend?"_

"_I have been doing well Master, thank you for asking. Rufus also, though he might say he's not getting enough cheddar cheese."_, Ron said with humor. _"Seriously however, I seem to be plagued by a girl at school who seems to have a crush on me and is quite persistent about it."_, he said while exhaling a frustrated breath.

Cutting in, you could feel the mirth in Sensei's 'voice', _"Oh and how did you and this girl happen to meet?"_, he chuckled.

"_She came to me about issues she was having in a class and asked for help. The day after I met with her to study, I ended up taking her out on a date."_, Ron said while sighing._ "Look, I don't want to presume anything, but through my short lifetime I just don't believe in coincidences…but Sensei..Is she an asset of Yamanouchi as well?"_

"_No Stoppable-sama, I have no idea who this person is, all of our assets are on the faculty. But she might be an asset of another school; I will have her investigated but I assure you she is not one of Yamanouchi's."_, Sensei said. _ "Now on the other hand, I think you will have to either spend time with her or entirely avoid her altogether."_

Frustration in his tone, _"I will treat her as a friend Master, but nothing more. At this stage of my life I have no need for romantic entanglements_.", Ron sent out without a trace of hurt or pain in the sentiment. Something he had spent years in attaining while purging a certain red head out of his system.

Concern coming back in the reply, _"I will say Ron-sama that I do not approve this course of action. Though I do not know this girl, if you continue this course of action, I am afraid you will become lonely."_

"_Master, I have school and missions…."_

"_You also have Rufus-san.", _Sensei added, once again about to trod down this well-worn path with Ron.

You could almost feel him rubbing the back of his neck in the astral plane, _"Well Master…about that. Rufus and I have discussed this at length since our arrival here in Sapporo..You see, mole rats are used to being in a colony, with many in their lives."_, Ron said tentatively. _'And with just me here with him, he's losing out on family and company, especially since leaving the States and Yamanouchi…"_

You could almost feel the air chill from the other end of the astral connection, _'And?'_, from Sensei.

"_And..well this summer when we visit my family in Norway, Rufus will stay behind when I return. He misses company and companionship of more than just me and Hanna needs a friend and someone to watch her back as she starts on her way in life…somewhat like I did with him."_, his voice fading at the end.

"_It will be for the best."_, Ron followed up in a whisper.

Sensei's tone hardened, _"So it is your intention to isolate yourself."_, he said gruffly. _"Is it also your wish to become heartless from this isolation from friends and loved ones too?"_

Not sounding completely convinced, yet persevering in this line of thought, _"I will never be that way Master, I have colleagues to study with…At the Karate school I have classmates…Rufus has only me. And I am not here all the time, and he deserves better. I should never have brought him here."_

"_And what does Rufus-san think about this?"_

"_He is sad, but he is happy at the chance to see Hanna again. I think he understands this is for the best, and it's only going to be for less than three years. Before you know it the time will pass quickly…."_

"_Will it Stoppable-sama?"_

"_Yes Master I believe it will..You see Rufus' species thrives with many, seventy five or so and they take care of colony life or each other. But he's very unusual in that we have been his colony and now there are just the two of us and that isn't fair to him. I almost took him to a colony for him to live out his life, but my ignorance and selfishness denied him the opportunity."_, Ron said sheepishly.

Sighing sadly, _"If I had done such a thing for him earlier on he may have had a life full of family and friends…But now he's too old to do such a thing, so the only option I have to offer him is my family as his colony when we visit in the summer. My Parents and Hanna discussed this earlier this year and that is where Rufus will be until it is time for me to relocate to the States when I continue my education."_, Ron explained.

Grunting in agreement, _"I agree he is too domesticated to live in the wild. And if you just put him in a nest he might be attacked as an 'outsider' and in time would fall, even if he is larger and has access to the MMP…But you also have been good for him as he has been for you."_

"_Yes Master Rufus has been a true friend throughout my life, even to the point of saving my sanity at times…but now I think he should enjoy some of the softer comforts that he could get while living with my family for a while."_, Ron said across the plane.

Sniffing some, _"I am forever grateful for his comfort in my first year in Japan…his telling me he was cold and to hold him when he knew deep inside that I needed to hold someone…My friend sacrificed for a greater good..and the least I can do for him is to give him a warm and happy family life while I still can."_, his voice sounded hollow in the plane.

"_Very well I see that your mind is set and I see Rufus is not commenting, therefore he must be in agreement with you Stoppable-sama."_, Sensei relented. _"Now in winding down our business, another member of my staff who is more familiar with what is at stake regarding this mission will communicate with you shortly. Until you are contacted to begin this mission you should begin working ahead in your classes, and afterward spend time practicing with your weapons."_, Sensei directed his Operative_._

Ron sighed as he replied_, "Yes Master, I shall begin getting ahead in my studies and will get up to speed with my weapons proficiency before the call is made."_

Continuing, _"And Master, I want thank you for your guidance and counsel. You, more than anyone helped me when I took my steps on the path I now walk. Though at times we have to travel alone, I am lucky to have my good friend with me and you as my Mentor and Sensei, and for all that I am grateful."_

"_Very good Stoppable-sama, when the time comes inform your instructors that one of your parents is very ill and you may have to leave the country for an undetermined time. I will send word to our 'alumni' on the staff to back this up with a suitable story."_

"_I understand Sensei, as directed, when the time comes I will inform those in my classes when I see them and the professors too. Now is there anything else?"_

"_Not at this time Stoppable-sama, though you should answer your phone.", _he chuckled before fading away.

XXXX

Well there ya go. Kim's settling into school and has a lead, while Ron's making his way at his school and has some drama in his life. The fun comes from how this plays out with both of them. But while Kim finds there's even more people who have no clue about Ron, even if he's all over their briefing papers, and Ron's really getting good about hiding in plain sight. However, you never know what may come along while doing that.

And the snippets of the upcoming mission for Ron and Gemini's 'acquisition' seem to place those two on an upcoming collision course shortly. Hmmm.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, it's time again for another chapter in our irregularly updated tale: 'Storm Chaser'. Real life still intrudes and the upcoming months should prove interesting as this year winds down and the new one cranks up, but we'll keep this one coming as best we can.**

**Now before starting on the recap, here's our thanks to those who have Reviewed, Faved, Alerted or Followed us or this tale: Mahler Avatar, levi200a1, pbow, readerjunkie, Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, Slohndify, Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley, temporaryinsanity91 and Cabriel; thank you so very much. We hope you continue to enjoy the tale as it continues to unfold.**

**Last time, Kim met with her College Dean to catch her up with life as the red head had been living it up to then. From that discussion Kim finally learned who was footing her bills since her arrival in England, no questions asked, just send the receipts. Maybe that dog will hunt…**_**buuttt**_** to give you a hint on that topic…we ain't writing that kind story here ya'll, ya hear? LOL! Miles to go before that puppy sleeps is all I'll say. Kim's doing well and she's making her way, but she still reflects on what she let slip away in her isolation and madness from back then.**

**Meanwhile GJ's finding out just how big of a hole there is in the Asian Theatre of Intel and Ops as a big problem came up in one of the most closed societies on Earth. Lucky for them they'd know where to look to solve the problem if a certain relative of their Boss wasn't so good at lying about his status since the Lowardian Invasion…**

**And as has become the norm in that part of the world, Yamanouchi is about to intervene and do what they have done best since the Chosen One has been hitting on all cylinders these last few years. But there's still that little 'clinker' at the spark plug where the fire was so much hotter before his exodus…**

**But before we go we still have to keep this tale from becoming a Lawyer Magnet: Kim Possible, the characters from the show and all from it are the exclusive property of Disney and we get no money from their inclusion in our tale. Just carpal tunnel and squinty eyes from letting them play in our word processor and this internet site.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 11

_Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Anne Possible picked up the phone on the second ring, "Hello…"

"Hi Mom, I'm calling in for my semi-weekly check-in.", Kim announced over the GJ provided connection she used to make international calls.

"Hi Kimmie, it's so good to hear from you! Even though you call frequently, we still miss you.", Anne said in motherly gratitude. "In fact with the boys living away from home at college these days, it's been pretty quiet around here.", Anne Possible replied, leaving out that since all three have 'flown the coop' for college, she and James no longer have to reserve the occasional hotel room in order get some 'alone time'.

Kim sighed thinking for a moment of how her life changed before she responded, "Well I can't call home often enough Mom, but remember I'll be home in six weeks. I'm one of the Bridesmaids in Tara's and Josh's wedding.

"I remember honey, I took your dress in to be cleaned and it's in a plastic cover hanging in your closet waiting for you like I promised. Oh, and your shoes are in a box beneath the dress so they won't get dusty.", Anne remembered. "And your winter dress coat is also in fine shape, so you can take it back to England if you need."

"Sounds great Mom, thanks for doing all that for me, I really appreciate it.", Kim replied gratefully.

"Think nothing of it Kimmie, it was no problem doing this so you'll be ready for the final preparations for the wedding.", she said. "Now when you get back, what do you want for dinner the night you get home?…..Your choice honey."

Blurting, "Anything but bangers and mash, Mom.", Kim deadpanned, "I've had my fill of them, but I _have_ developed a taste though, for stovies. They're not as greasy."

"Bangers and Mash? Stovies? What are they?"

"Well bangers and mash are mashed potatoes and these greasy sausages, it's sort of a pub food, but stovies are made with boiled potatoes and onions, with either lamb or beef, and a little seasoning. You sorta heat it all up after you boil the potatoes….I even tried making it and it wasn't too bad. In fact one of the girls here had some lamb leftover from Sunday dinner with her boyfriend, and she showed me how to make it.", Kim crowed as she described one end of the spectrum of the 'delicacies' she partook while back in England.

"Mary isn't as good of cook as Ron was, but she has helped me some.", Kim said, while Anne wondered if her daughter's bad cholesterol numbers had gone up since her return to Oxford.

Bragging a bit more, "It was edible, if I say so myself. And no Mom, no kitchens burned down and no one had to go to the hospital after eating my cooking.", she said in mock exasperation to her Mother's relieved breath release and giggles from the Middleton end of the line, followed by eye rolls on both sides of the Atlantic.

"Ok Kimmie, I'll make sure that we won't have those sausage things, but maybe you can show us how to make the stovie thing though. It sounds like something for a cold wet day.", she said to the groan which came from the mention of the weather. "Now if you have been going to pubs, are you meeting any boys?", Anne asked hesitantly, her emotions split at the prospect.

"I go with some of the other girls Mom, but I'm off the market, remember? There _have_ been some guys who've tried to hit on me to see if they could get lucky….but I just turn them down flat.", Kim said in frustration.

"In fact,", she huffed, "over here I'm getting a reputation of being a cold bitch from all the rejections…They know so little about Ron and me and how I screwed it all up between us."

"Honey, I don't think you can classify yourself as being off the market until you have a ring on your finger….", Anne sighed in relief and slight disappointment at the self-imposed conditions Kim placed on her social life.

"Well at least you are getting out a little…But Kim, all of that wasn't your fault...you don't have to lead a celibate life…"

"Mom, My life wasn't celibate till I so screwed it up. Ronnie and I musta done it fifty times, well fifty different days….", Kim stopped as she just realized what she confessed to her Mother, "I uh…well I'm not going to apologize for that Mom, I wanted to do it with Ronnie and we felt it was time…."

Anne smiled to herself sadly as she thought about what those two had before the split, "Kimmie that is your business and none of ours unless someone tries to hurt you.", she reassured Kim. "And you be sure to remember your Father misses his daughter and her somewhat goofy boyfriend.", Anne assured Kim. "Maybe things will turn around in time and you can get back what each of you deserves."

Brightly Kim replied, "Thanks Mom, you've always rocked. Now how is everyone doing these days?"

With a voice both knew so well, "Well your brothers got into trouble in college…", Anne trailed off.

Kim snorted, she had been the only 'Canary-in-the-coal-mine' in her family that persistently warned them that it was only be a matter of time before their luck ran out, "What did they do this time?", she sighed.

"Well they made some rocket fuel and forgot to ground one of the beakers like your father always made them do, and they blew up the lab they were working in…" Kim's gasp came in reply, before her Mom continued, "Well they didn't take the building all the way down, but you catch my drift."

Matter-of-factly, Anne followed up, "Some of their money that they had made off some of their inventions had to be used to rebuild part of it. Now their professors know why I sent them an email before classes started this term."

Kim snorted, "Maybe they should take some of the money and build an explosion-proof bunker for the Tweebs to do the experiments in.", and giggled at the prospect. "But, I guess it's about time they started to learn that there are consequences for their actions Mom. Dad sometimes let them get away with too much. And speaking of Dad, what did _he_ say about that."

"He only said that they were going to pay for their damages if they continued to be careless in this field", Anne replied. "But remember Kim, sometimes we let you get away with a lot too. It's all part of growing up and when you have children of your own, you'll find this out as well.", Anne said as she gave her daughter a little nugget of Motherly advice.

Then she added, "And don't forget Kim, 'boys will be boys' is the official motto of the Y-chromosome gang. Of course that was James' mantra until he saw the damage and how much it was going to cost to repair it.", Kim snorted her 'I told you so' back through the phone.

Until Anne knowingly cut in, "Don't get too high and mighty there young lady, I seem to remember that you were quite the handful until you got to be ten years old before you calmed down..We did sit on you pretty hard back then when _you_ messed up."

Kim sighed as she remembered some of the things she was guilty of when she was a child, "Maybe a little Mom, but you guys sure came down on me hard for lying that one Halloween, remember?"

A sigh preceded the reply, "That was because everyone looked up to you already Kimmie…at that point in your life you needed to be grounded. You had to be held to a higher standard then because of who you were to so many back then.", Anne said in earnest.

As Kim took this in, "If people saw you getting away with something like that then, and all the other kids found out…well, you know the media would have made a big deal about it. Then you would have just been another 'spoiled' celebrity teen like so many others. So we had to make an example out of you as a result."

"Yeah Mom, ya did but it made me better. I guess sometimes the 'burnt hand' teaches best." Sigh, "And the guy that I skipped a night out with Ron and the hospital T and T thing for is now getting married to a really nice girl."

"Yes honey, sometimes experience is the best teacher and that is what the boys are finding out now. And from now on, I think they will check the compounds they mix up a little more thoroughly beforehand.", Anne said in parental relief to Kim's snort.

"Yeah and let's hope that Jim and Tim learned something from this Mom. I mean they, or somebody else, could have gotten badly hurt from their mistake, and they would have been second-guessing themselves after that. That could have lead to more problems with them and their experiments.", Kim said in relief. "Lord knows what would have happened if something like this took place during my breakdown."

"I know Kimmie; we've been concerned about this all the while they've been growing up. But now that this has happened, we believe Jim and Tim will be more careful when they go out and perform those experiments of theirs.", Anne replied with relief of her own.

Then shifting topics, "And Kim, you know that many of your classmates are getting on with their lives, some of them will marry and keep connections with you, others will drift off. Maybe they will find employment somewhere else and make things work where they find jobs.", Anne said as she imparted more wisdom to her daughter.

"In fact, your Father was very lucky to go to college close by to his home in Middleton..And as a result, the O'Shea's and the Possibles were very lucky families in that regard."

Kim took this all in and sat back, mulling over where she was at this point in her life. What lead to it, where it came from, where she was and potentially…could go, when her Mom's voice came back over the phone.

"That reminds me Kimmie, just how are you feeling these days…I mean emotionally?", Anne asked hesitantly.

"I'm doing fine right now Mom, the courses I'm taking this term are very interesting and they keep me busy with all the studying I have to do. And because of that I really don't have much time to think about anything else right now.", Kim replied in hopes of avoiding having to give her Mom an answer she was looking for.

"Are you lonely Kimmie?", Anne asked, cutting to the chase. _'Well so much for that approach.'_, Kim mentally sighed.

Sigh, "…Yeah Mom, I am…I still miss him. I sorta confessed that to the Dean of Students the other day when I was in her office.", Kim said, resigned that there was no way she was going to avoid talking to her Mom about Ron.

"Did this lead to any problems for you, honey?", slight apprehension in Anne's voice.

"No! No Mom, I requested the meeting with Mrs. Blokes...", Kim paused for a moment before she explained to her Mother the highlights of what she brought up in detail with her Dean of Students; relieved that she wouldn't have to go through it again.

"But why did she need to know all that?", Anne asked.

"Mom, she was part of my recovery group and I owe her and the faculty here a lot for helping me. But there was something I wanted to talk to her about and it coincided with a request I received from her for me to meet with her when I had the time after the term started.", Kim explained.

"I see...but otherwise everything else is going alright?"

"Yeah except for the missing Ron thing…", Kim trailed off, then rallied, "When I got back to England before the term started, I decided to get a rail pass, and for a couple of weeks did some sightseeing..", she said, then faded, "something Ronnie and I never got to do when we globe trotted in the past..."

"I see.", Anne said to help keep Kim from dwelling too long in her regrets.

"Yeah, well I enjoyed it and had a good time, and took in some of the sights Ron would have liked to have seen…to honor him in some small way.", Kim said with a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

"Oh, that's very nice honey since you were there and had the time, it sounds like it was a good thing for you to do.", Anne did her best to rally Kim's spirits here. "Have any interesting adventures while on the trip, or meet anyone we should know about?"

"Well I was on a train up to Edinburgh, Scotland and this cute buff guy came up, sat next to me and started a conversation with me.", Kim paused for a moment which gave Anne an idea of where this was going, "At first it was all well and good, except that he had ulterior motives."

"So you have a boyfriend now?", Anne teased Kim, her voice climbing into a squeak of anticipation.

"Hmph, I _had_ a boyfriend Mom, I have his class ring around my neck remember?…Anyway this cute French guy musta thought that he was God's gift to the fairer sex and thought for some reason that he could just put his arm around me and then asked if I wanted to travel with him…", Kim began.

"And..?"

"Well..I sorta _convinced_ him that _that_ wasn't _that_ good of an idea.", Kim chuckled lightly, before she continued, "He sorta reminded me of Junior a little…But I think he was more interested in having someone to help keep him _warm_ at night then anything else."

"Uh, and just how did you 'convince' this young man that your affections lay elsewhere, honey?"

Kim airily replied, "Well there's all these pressure points on the hands and arms, and if you had never studied about them you'd never know that they were there or how they get your attention when they are pressed…"

"I do remember a few classes in anatomy where we learned about nerve clusters honey, but we never did anything like what you are talking about…"

"Mom I learned where they were in Kung Fu class, but I never really saw someone use them until I saw Ronnie do that to a Henchman® once when we were infiltrating a lair of Dementor's…I think we were in our Junior year…", Kim trailed off in her reply, before it got very quiet on her end of the phone.

"Kim? Are y..", Anne asked, concerned about Kim's sudden fade.

"Wait a minute! How did Ron ever learn to do that? If I remember that move it was fast and brutal, and not really like him at all. I was going to ask him about it but we were sorta busy at the time, the diminutive twerp had swiped the PDVI again and GJ sent us in to get it back."

"I don't know honey he might have seen that in one of those campy Kung Fu movies I remember he and the boys used to watch on cable years ago…and then afterwards try to emulate in the living room…", Anne said distractedly before giggling. "Sometimes to comical ends, if memory serves."

Giggling at those memories as well, "Yeah they did, but Mom, if you do it right it works…It's just that I don't remember Ron ever getting that kind of training..except maybe at that Japanese school he went to on an exchange about five years ago.", Kim frowned over her recollections that Ron never did tell her what went on when he was over there, except for his stilted explanations about that cute Japanese girl from there she met later who seemed to appreciate him a bit too much for her comfort.

"Well I really don't…"

Cutting in quickly, "Mom, I just got an idea, do we know where Ron's flight went when he left Middleton?"

"Honey I never checked on it, maybe Wade could do it for you…I mean he has more resources than I do."

"He's already doing a little project for me Mom; I don't want to push the limits of friendship."

"What's he doing honey?"

"Besides helping me find Ron?...Do you remember that we don't know who is paying for my education? I checked with the university they had nothing to do with it either."

"Yes it was a surprise, a nice one…"

Kim cut in again, "Well that's the main reason I went to see Mrs. Blokes, Mom. She tracked down a law firm over here in the US that is handling the Trust for my education and all they would say is that the Trust is well funded. But otherwise they won't give out any information either over the phone or over the internet."

"Where are they located honey?"

Sighing in frustration, "They're in Chicago Mom. If they were close I'd have you or Dad check into it…but it's too far away. So, I thought about flying in there to talk to them about it when I coming home at Christmas, but Mrs. Blokes suggested that I wait until after school gets out for the summer instead.", Kim said. "She said it would be too much to do with so little time to accomplish it during the Christmas Holidays, so I'm going to wait until summer when I have more time to focus just on this."

"Very good Kimmie, it looks like you will find out who your benefactor is and then you can properly thank them."

"As long as the thank you doesn't include a roll in the sack, I'm fine with that…I'm sorta spoken for you know."

"I know honey, you've made that very clear to all of us…but what will you do if Ronald has settled down with someone else?"

Sighing again, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it Mom."

"Honey you have to remember that Ronald is Jewish and they feel a responsibility to continue their family line, so you have to keep that in mind. And since we abruptly cut off all contact with him and his family there is a chance that he's moved on."

"I know Mom…Heck, if I had him with me right now I'd probably be in the family way myself.", Kim blurted, then paused to take a breath before revealing her next bombshell, "And you know what, I wouldn't mind it at all even if we hadn't tied the knot yet."

"Honey whatever you do keep that information to yourself and away from your Father.", Anne advised, "He may not appreciate that kind of news."

"Mom even though it sounds like I'm in lust with Ronnie, I'm not…well I am, but what I'm trying to say is that I still love him even after all this time."

"Honey, you don't even know if Ronald is still alive out there…"

Her voice direct, "Mom I just know he is…somehow I feel it...in here.", holding a hand over her heart.

Sagely, "Or if he's found someone.", Anne replied.

Snorting, "Yeah like _Yori_, somebody who liked Ron for being Ron.", Kim said with an edge in her voice. "In fact, think I might also travel to Yamanouchi this summer and talk to her if she's there, and if Ron's there, maybe we can talk about what happened after high school.", Kim said sadly.

Before Anne could try to console Kim, "Mom, it's really bothering me, I so should have begged him to come get me when I had all those dreams…"

"I suppose you could try that Kimmie, but remember Ronald was shut out by all of us. He may not be so easy to win over, even if he hasn't found anyone.", Anne said, also very sadly. "I just wish we could get a hold of the Stoppables, wherever they are. Dean and Barb might give us insight into what we are facing."

"Yeah I have so much begging to do that it isn't even funny.", the younger red head lamented to her Mom.

"Ronald has always been forgiving, but I don't know how he will take this honey."

Sighing forlornly, "Yeah Mom, me neither…"

Now intent on changing the subject from something that was bringing her daughter down, "So…what other..events do you have to report before you get back to school business?", Anne offered to Kim.

"Oh! Mom I almost forgot, I've started Kung Fu classes again. It's good to be able to learn some new things and polish up what I have."

"Well Kimmie, if anyone can get back into the swing of it, I'm sure it's you."

"Yeah I hope so..But that's all I have to report. Oh, and I need to call Nana, I'm overdue checking in with her, and I'll bet that she's worried about me. And I forgot her number…could you do me a favor and get it for me?"

XXX

_Ron (aka Dean Kaminsky) Stoppable's, apartment, Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Nutumo-san the instructions on the care and feeding of Rufus are inside the folder I just gave to you. Nooni-sama has fed my friend before so this should be easy for her and you.),_ the young blond instructed as he handed his best friend in the whole wide world, and a famous friend of Yamanouchi, to the ninja student charged with rat sitting the aging mole rat.

_(It will be my honor to care for Rufus-san Master; I will carry him in my jacket pocket if that is acceptable?)_

"What do you say Rufus, do you want to ride in his coat pocket?"

"Hnk guess so.", Rufus shrugged to Ron.

Then turning a big smile to his sitter, "Cheese!", the rodent squeaked, hoping to squeeze a treat out of the rookie.

Smugly rebuffing him, "Ok Rufus, now behave yourself while I am gone. I'll bet Nooni will fix the sushi that you like and since I won't be around for a bit, you can have as much as you can stuff into your face.", he said to Rufus' chagrin, then joy at the news.

Ron then switched to Japanese, _(Remember to keep him warm…My little friend has no fur and he gets cold easily. And upon your arrival to Yamanouchi you are to turn him over to Master Sensei…they are great friends.)_

Bowing slightly, _(I understand and it will be done.),_ Nutumo stated_, (I also have cheese in my rucksack as well…..Sensei suggested the treat.)_

_(Thank you my friend…Now when will the others be here to pick me up? My gear is packed and ready, as I am, to go.), _Ron informed the young man.

_(Master the team will be here tonight. Hirotaka and Yorishi are leading them until you take charge.)_

Looking off for a moment before continuing, _(Tell Sensei that I will be the 'wild card' this time and will play the 'bad boy'.)_, Ron/Dean said. _(I somehow feel this will lead to greater success and an earlier completion of the mission.)_

_(That is not what a detail of the plan that I was informed of Master, are you sure that you want to do this?)_

_(Of course I am sure my friend, now please go to the station with my best friend. I will return to the Sacred Mountain after we are done to pick him back up.),_ Ron instructed.

_(Yes Master…)_

After they left Ron rechecked the bag packed with the gear he knew he would need to accomplish the task at hand. Once satisfied, he then walked to the dojo he had been attending.

There were no classes at this time of day so when the blond American got there he called out, _(Master are you here. I need to speak to you.)_

A few moments later Master Initu Hakkuri appeared_, (What is it Kaminsky-san?)_

_(Master it is as I feared My Father has taken a turn for the worse, I must leave the country for a time to make sure he is properly cared for.)_

After musing a bit before answering, _(That is an honorable cause for you to undertake. You are hereby released from class until you have fulfilled your family obligations…However it does not bar you from practicing what you have learned so far. I expect to see improvement when you return.)_

Bowing lowly, _(Master I will have time to continue my practice in private, so I do not think I will fall too far behind.), _Ron told the Sensei of the school, continuing to keep his true skills and the real purpose of his absence from the dojo from his 'Master'.

_(Very good, give your Father my best wishes.)_

_(Thank you Master. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going.)_

XX

It was another hour before Hiro and Yori arrived at Ron's apartment. When they arrived Ron met them with a bow_, (May I offer you tea my friends?)_

_(It would be our honor Kaminsky-san.),_ Yori replied with a small smile as she looked to the packed bags by the door_, (I see you are packed and ready to go.)_

_(Of course, when I received notification of the parameters of our trip, I made sure all my things were in order then sealed everything else away under standard protocols.), _Ron smiled tightly not mentioning that the rest of his gear was in a specially designed safe, their contents to be consumed within it in a raging and intense fire if someone tried to force it open. The safe designed to burn only what was inside, the heat to be vented safely so as to not endanger the rest of the building.

Ron then turned the television on and went into his kitchen to heat up the water and open up a box of cookies. The blond knew that he might be out of his apartment for some time and made sure there would be no traces of any foodstuffs around that could attract vermin, Rufus wasn't here to cleanup as he liked to do when there was a mess on the counters.

Twenty minutes later the three ninja sat sipping their cups of tea when Hirotaka looked at his watch_, (You know it is almost time Ron-sama…)_

_(Please finish my friends, I will clean up quickly. I wanted to spend time with you in this way in case this is the last time we are together.),_ Ron said as he informed them of his reasons for sharing tea with them.

Yori placed her hand on Ron's_, (We appreciate your sentimentality Ron-sama, but you are not really made for this…life, are you?)_

Bowing slightly to her honor, Ron said, _(No, but we can't always have everything we want. Life didn't turn out the way I expected, but it is not all that bad either.)_

_(I still say you should have confronted her with her choices. What she did was wrong.),_ Hiro said as he brought up his old argument.

_(No matter, it is over with. Maybe mistakes were made, but this is the path which we are on Husband. For good or ill_.), Yori frowned, displeased this discussion was taking place again at this moment.

_(Please Yori-kun, Hiro is right at least to some extent…),_ Ron stopped when he could see he had the attention of both, _(Maybe I should have traveled to her and asked why she didn't at least tell me that she didn't want to see me again…but I was afraid of being hurt more than I already was.)_, he sadly shrugged.

Then after a heavy sigh,_ (So I ran away..and sought a different life. Maybe mine was not as good as Kim's may have turned out, but it's not that bad either.)_, he said to his friends. _ (In the end, I have learned the comfort of being in the shadows and out of view.)_

_(It is our way Ron-sama.)_

Ron continued as if he didn't hear the lithe Shinobi, _(I was always paranoid of people looking at me, I guess that is why I acted the way I did…it worked in most cases. And except for my friend Rufus I really only had three friends that I could count on, well two anyway.)_, Ron paused to take a breath, _(Monique, I'm not really sure of; she was more of Kim's friend than mine anyway.)_

Hiro snorted, _(When I traveled to Middleton they were almost at each other's throats to get my attention. So at that time they were rivals.)_

Yori punched her husband on the arm lightly, _(You did that on purpose too.)_

_(As you remember my mission was to ascertain the 'support' that Stoppable-sama had around his person to help him with his further immersion with the power.)_, Hiro reminded his wife.

Then turning to Ron,_ (I am sorry Master but it was of vital importance or so we thought at the time. I had to make sure your lifelong friend would be able to support you as you matured.)_

Ron thought back to the time and smiled weakly knowing this was difficult for his Japanese friend to tell him, _(Hiro my friend you had orders, so the council had to know. I have no ill will toward you for this nor do I wish this upon anyone else, let alone Kim, for what happened later.)_, he said, shaking his head sadly. _ (I just wasn't right for her and she took it upon herself to end the relationship...At least it happened before we did anything stupid like get married and had kids.)_

_(I know you have come to this understanding now Ron-sama, but when you arrived back at Yamanouchi you were so broken and had lost your way…..)_

_(And I found it again with the Monks and Yamanouchi, though I'm not sure that I ever want to go through all that again…standing under a glacier stream at night in a snowstorm is not the way that most would find understanding and enlightenment.),_ Ron chuckled at how out of it he was for over six months after his arrival from America.

Then rising from his seat, he began to collect the cups and placed them on the small tray to begin the cleanup process.

As he cleaned the dishes_, (Are we going by cab or what?)_, Ron asked from the kitchen.

_(One of the school's autos will be by in a few minutes.),_ Hiro replied as he walked into the kitchen as Ron was finishing up.

Ron heard the call bell and began to head for the intercom, but Yori beat him to it.

_(We must go, it is time.)_

XX

Cruising at forty thousand feet, the executive jet carried the elite elements of the ninja surveillance and strike forces. Gathered around the conference table with Yori, Hiro and Ron were six other members of the team as they looked over the detailed pictures of their objective and its location.

_(We will meet the other elements of Team Orange here at Mianning. Then we will breakdown into three person sub-teams and make our way into the remote area colored in orange on the map.),_ Himatora Sakusi informed them.

Noting the breakdown in assignments, _(Where do you want me?),_ Ron asked.

_(We have your identification papers, cards and passport Stoppable-sama; you are traveling as a student who has taken a year off from university work to travel in order to expand your horizons. You will travel the area with a guide the Chinese Government will provide you when we land at the airfield. Please do not do anything in front of him to give him any suspicions of what you really are.),_ Sakausi warned the American blond.

_(Or at least until we identify what the target is and can figure out how best to make the threat go away you mean.),_ Ron clarified, _(Anyway what's my cover name this time.)_

_(Bobo Mankey, I made it short this time so that you would remember it.)_

Ron frowned and his apparent displeasure at the name brought the 'insiders' of the team gathered to the brink of chuckles_, (Thanks a lot Sakausi..I can dig the Mankey part, but you just weirded me out with Bobo. Just for that I ought to do something unnatural to you when we spar again.)_

Sakausi grinned and merely replied_, (And as always..Bobo, I await your flavor of 'unnatural'.)_, he said to the chuckles of the others.

Then after clearing his throat and taking a more serious tone, _(Ok, on to the rest of the mission briefing…This is a team effort, Chosen One…remember that at all times. And also foremost in your assignment is that you are to help gather information. Also remember your true identity must not be revealed to anyone outside of Yamanouchi. This is paramount in our relations with the Chinese Government.)_

At Ron's nod Sakausi continued, _(We have worked long and hard over many years to regain a level of trust with the Chinese, and though you have been involved in such activities these last two years, we believe their learning your true identity and nature could undo much trust building if they knew, without a doubt, such a person existed within Japan's borders.)_

Once he was assured of Ron's understanding of the issue, _(So to further your remaining an unknown entity to the Chinese Government, all we can do is ask you to help establish the location of the threat, call that information in to the proper personnel and await orders from our superiors as to our next course of action.)_

_(I understand.)_, Ron gravely said. _(I also understand that our primary goal is information gathering so others may act, but we might have to move quickly outside those parameters to stop the threat my friend.)_

_(This is not like the last several missions you were on Stoppable-sama, if these people are able to spirit those weapons out of China, there could be war over the resulting repercussions. To that end, we need to know who acquired them and who they are to be provided to…If you kill off all involved we may never know who is behind all of this, and we would have to start all over again, with a more wary criminal element that will better cover their tracks in the future. )_

Nodding solemnly, _(I will follow your direction my friend, but be aware that if we are recognized I will end the threat myself if I consider it dire enough.)_

_(You must not act alone.)_

_(I will only act if there are no other choices. I have the authority from Sensei himself.), _Ron frowned unhappy to be playing this _card_ with the representative.

Shaken, _(I un…understand, but only as a last resort then.)_, was the reply.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Will this is a very disturbing situation developing in western China. Do we have any assets in place to deal with it?", the one-eyed leader of the UN's International Law Enforcement arm asked of her Number One Agent.

"Ma'am since the problem is in China we must wait for them to invite our assistance.", he sighed. "Of all the nations in Asia, they are the most unyielding at holding us at arm's length when it comes to internal business.", Agent Du replied in frustration.

"You know the culture over there Will, are you saying we should just barge in and tell them we are trying to stop the purchase of a stolen weapon of mass destruction or its delivery system? Or better yet, should we sneak in and ask forgiveness afterward?", Dr. Director asked, equally in frustration at the dilemma.

"Ma'am, as China is a superpower whose society is so closed to outside scrutiny or intervention, I suggest we go to New York and speak with their delegate to the UN and show him the information we have and our concerns. Then we can make the offer to help if they wish us to."

"I suppose that is best Will, it's not like the old days where we could just send in Team Possible. They had credibility and they didn't have an agenda. Too bad we don't have anyone like that right now…"

"We could send Possible in…"

"No, that's one thing we can't do, Will.", Dr. Director said as she shook her head. "If Kim had kept up on her training we might have been able to pull it off if we had another 'operator' with decent skills to send in with her,", she sighed, "but we are three years past that."

Gathering the Intel she had on the case and placing it in a secure binder, "Well I don't think anything is going to blow up overnight so I will take a hover jet and fly there in the morning.", Betty said as she placed the binder in a briefcase.

"Ma'am the Chinese are very good at stalling.", Will reminded her.

Rubbing her temples, "I know, but we have some concerns tied directly to their country and we can't just let this go down without some oversight from here.", she said. "And it seems that someone else, who we just don't know yet, is just as deliberate at keeping our noses out Asian Affairs.", she said as she closed her eye.

Opening it and affixing it on her Agent, "But there is something going on over there that could take the entire world down with it if China doesn't get on board and work with us on this."

Shrugging, "I suppose I could also bring in the other Asian countries into my presentation to the Chinese Ambassador if they resist our requests to assist them. They could help persuade the Chinese to accept our proposal, if they realize they too, are also threatened by this dilemma.", Betty said.

"I hope it helps Ma'am, but I won't hold my breath. The Chinese are not only good at stalling anyone not familiar with their culture, but they can also be very stubborn as well. We will probably have to offer them something in return for their accepting our assistance on this."

"What could we possibly offer them other than our help in trying to keep nuclear weapons from falling into the wrong hands? Outside of the threat of terrorists using them in China themselves, we have essentially nothing to offer them.", she said in frustration.

Then looking at her briefcase, "But I do wonder what their response will be when I show them what we have from our sources."

"Maybe they will listen to reason Ma'am, but don't count on it."

"Yes I know Will, but we have to try.", Dr. Director said as she straightened her desk and her uniform. "Now send Dr. Load into my office when you head out to get some lunch, I'll have him cross check this data and run it through a few filters to make sure that our 'friends' only get a sanitized version. There is no way I want to compromise my assets for this."

Nodding in reply, Will turned and strode from her office.

X

Nearly two hours later, Doctor Wade Load PhD exited the office of the Director of Global Justice with a stack of papers; actually it was more like a grocery cart full of paper.

The African-American teen's grumbling could be heard as he made his way down the hall at the task he had been given by his Boss to sift through all this data in the short timetable he was also given and to make it presentable for Dr. Director and her meeting with the Chinese Ambassador to the UN the next day.

But for all his grumblings he was now back in his element; he had something tangible he could literally sink his teeth into besides Ron Stoppable's 'Legacies' in the Agency Cafeteria. Something he begrudgingly did grumble about, since those tasty delicacies inevitably lead to the never ending fight of working off the 'Stoppable Goodness' he and others took to with such a passion at mealtime.

Which lead workouts, that at times rivaled those of Olympic or Triathlon Athletes, to keep the inevitable weight gain down to manageable levels in the ranks.

XXXX

Well while Betty's going to White Paper the Chinese at the UN, the Pride of Yamanouchi is about to take care of the problem GJ was pressing to deal with. Gotta love politics, debating world ending conditions while the clock's ticking…

But in the interim, Kim's brought her Mom up to speed at school and what she's got planned for summer vacation, while learning the Tweebs almost sent a College Building into orbit. Heh, that's some family there alright. And Ron's about to cut loose in China when he gets the chance and that will be interesting to see.

Shortly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello there and welcome to another chapter of Storm Chaser. Hope all who have been following along continue to do so, no matter how irregularly this one shows up onsite. Still with the real life and other worldly things that intrude, but hey that's life!**

**Again before we crank this up, Larry and I'd like to thank the following for chiming in the way they have and hopefully will as this rolls on: levi2000a1, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, readerjunkie, TheNiemand, AvaMagic88 and Shadow02700, thank you all for your support.**

**In the last chapter Kim's latest call home kept her Mom up to date with the happenings in England and a few not so known tidbits about Ron, Kim just realized about the blond and now just how elusive that boy can be when he wants to be. Some light shed on the mysterious benefactor, well where to start looking, but that may be something that may or may not get some traction for the red head as this goes along…**

**Ron, on the other side of the world, is closing up shop temporarily in Sapporo before heading out on a Yamanouchi Mission in China. His buddy Rufus to be cared for by Sensei and his home prepped should Ron not make it back, he gives a bit of closure with his little tea session before heading out.**

**And GJ is really finding out just how big of a hole they have in Asia, especially China, when Betty has to White-Paper their Delegation to the UN in order to ask to help them with their little problem before it turns the world into a fiery glass parking lot.**

**So before we start up, we have to starve the Sharks at Disney. As usual, they just aren't happy buying the "Star War's Franchise" and continue to ferret out potential paydays as they can. Kim Possible and the characters from the program named within are the property of Disney. We're just borrowing them, free of income, in our little tale of fiction. All others within are their own persons or are our creations.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 12

_Remote, rural China, just after twilight:_

Flaring before touching down on the runway pavement, the large business jet eventually slowed to taxi to the head-lighted escort truck which guided the aircraft to hangar to disembark the passengers. They paused in their trek to allow one recently refueled business jet cross them on its way out, and then took a wide berth around another one being refueled on another taxiway.

As the engines spooled down, the cabin door opened as an approaching movable stairway was being wheeled to the jet. Hirotaka appeared in the door to take note of the surroundings in the half-lit hangar their Gulfstream was to reside in for the duration of this mission.

Spying the group waiting to meet with his Team he made the short jaunt down the stairway to them, bowed and greeted them in English while the rest exited the plane behind him.

While the operatives were broken down into teams of four ninjas and two guides, the blond among them slipped away from them, idly _blending_ into the background, keeping to himself in the quiet organized chatter of the lead participants of this endeavor. Assured his presence was noted, yet cast as overtly inconsequential by the visiting Japanese, the blond faded slowly from view; his skills of hiding in plain sight coming into play.

After six teams were formed up, loaded on their transports and sent on their appointed way, only Yori, Hirotaka and Himatora remained with some of their hosts. But it seemed that the Japanese participants were in no hurry as if there was something more to do before they left with their guides and hosts.

To the mystification of the Chinese, Hiro seemingly called out to, nowhere, "Mankey-san we have your guide available, please reveal yourself."

A disembodied voice said, "Very well my friend.", as Ron faded into view beside Hirotaka, shocking the normally unflappable Chinese Security Operatives for a moment.

Stunned, "How did you do that?", Mein Lo, the head of the Chinese security force acting as guides, asked.

With a slight bow, "It's just mind over matter Sir.", Ron replied, "Bobo Mankey at your service, and I am pleased to meet you."

Bowing as well, "Yes as we are.", he replied then looked to Hirotaka, "We have been informed that your group included a Caucasian,", looking at Ron with a furrowed brow, "and since you don't look at all like anybody here, we will presume that person is you. To that end we decided to give you your own guide while in China. Your cover is that of being an American student taking time off from school and visiting our country."

"I understand, and it is my honor to fulfill this task.", Ron bowed again. Then after looking around a bit, "So who am I working with?"

A small and very pretty young Chinese woman stepped forward, "With me Mister Mankey, if that is your real name."

Ron smiled, "Please call me Bobo, Miss; being referred to as Mister Mankey is sort of disconcerting to me."

Taking her in, Ron smirked to himself, _'If I was in the market for a girlfriend, she would do quite nicely, but I ain't. Too bad kid.'_

"I am Tai-shu Xeneda, Mister Bobo, I am pleased to meet you.", the young and petite woman said, with a glint in her eyes, as she offered her hand to him.

Ron extended his own in response and was hardly surprised when she turned and tossed him over her hip.

True to the 'Field Persona' he wanted to project on this mission, he made sure to land on his back in an ungraceful manner. After making it look good enough, the blond quickly glanced to Yori who winked back at him.

"Hey take it easy there, lady, I'm sorta fragile here ya know.", Ron groaned as he hesitantly reached for the arm she just used to throw him, then pulled his hand back.

"Just so you know who is in charge Mister Invisible _Bobo_.", she smirked, her hand still awaiting his to grasp and rise from his 'dishonor'.

Ron frowned, "Yeah just so we know.", memories of having played this game at the Karate school in Sapporo coming forth.

Stepping in, Hiro sought to bring Ron into focus, "Bobo-san it is time for you and your teammate and guide to go to scout the area we have assigned you. If you please, try not to get hurt, Mister Rufus would be quite upset if you were to spend any time in the hospital as a result."

"Yeah I suppose you're right, _we_ wouldn't want _that_ to happen.", Ron snorted as the delicate looking young woman continued to offer him her hand.

Waving off her assistance, "Thanks Tai-shu, but I can get up by myself."

Nodding, "Please follow me then.", she replied as she turned away and walked off, with Ron following to one side and behind, but not too closely.

The truck she and Ron walked to and climbed into had seen better days…in World War II, before being strafed a few times by fighter aircraft.

The Chinese woman got behind the wheel, while Ron took the passenger seat. Upon closing his door, one of the uniformed Chinese Soldiers climbed up on the running board and handed Ron a highlighted map.

In the low light of the hangar, Ron pulled out a compact flashlight and examined the map. "Now where are we?"

His Partner leaned over to glance at the map and put her finger on a spot, "We are here and we need to go there.", placing her finger on a second spot.

"Ok, good, then we'd better get going", he nodded to her.

Then to Hiro, who followed them, "We'll check in by radio in when we get to our area.", as the woman started up the POS truck, the diesel engine surprisingly running better than the truck looked.

Once Ron and his new friend exited the guarded remote airfield, and into the gloom of the night, the Chinese woman spoke up, "You are using an alias, are you not?"

Playing navigator with his map and flashlight, "I would have to say the same thing is true about you too, don't you think?", he replied distractedly, not directly answering her question.

Sniffing to him, "You may consider the idea as much as you wish, but this is my homeland and not yours.", she said in slight condescension. Then more directly, "Now if I may, why are _you_, an Occidental, traveling with Japanese Operatives on a secret mission to recover property of the People's Republic of China and the United States Military _in_ The People's Republic of China?"

"What I can tell you is that we are friends from the same group invited by The People's Republic of China to assist your team in the recovery of property of the People's Republic of China and of the United States Military…And that I trust them with my life more than I do you, or your friends.", Ron pointedly replied as he kept the flashlight from affecting her night vision.

Trying to glean information that wasn't forthcoming in her team's scarce Intel of his group, "Who are you really?", she asked softly, yet loud enough over the engine noises. Her natural curiosity overriding her professional caution over the gaping lack thereof of the blond American in the reports given her Team, she cut to the chase.

Explaining without giving away anything useful of him or his group and their true existence, "In truth I am a student living in Japan; my true name is not open for discussion.", he looked to her, his face showing this condition to be unyielding. "I assist my friends as they keep track of unsavory elements throughout Asia, help keep them from preying on the innocent and likewise remove them from our societies. It has been my honor that they have allowed me to assist them in this endeavor."

Taken aback at his admission, "So you are not a law enforcement official?", an eyebrow lifting with her question.

Snorting, "I assure you Miss, I am nothing of the sort.", Ron replied with a sarcastic laugh. Then in a lighter tone, "I am just an unassuming student, that's my day job…..but no matter what I am involved in I like to stay in the background."

A bit more seriously, "So to that end I would appreciate it when we meet anyone who is suspicious of me that you take charge and handle explanations while I just remain behind you. That _is_ where I do my best work."

Shaking her head slightly, "You don't sound like any students I have met Bobo…To me you seem to be more of an assassin than anything else.", the Chinese Agent said as she narrowed her eyes at Ron, hitting closer to the mark than she actually thought she did, though surprised at his complete lack of reaction to her 'accusation'.

Taking in his nonchalance, "Are you?", she asked as she studied his body language even more closely.

Giving away nothing, Ron laughed lightly, "Sometimes it is better not asking and it is definitely better than being mistaken for a hero.", he said to distract her from her intended path in this 'interrogation.

Then raising his arms to allow her to see he had nothing hidden under his shirt, "Besides, do I look like I am carrying any weapons?", he asked in complete innocence.

Glancing quickly, but thoroughly looking him over before returning her eyes forward to the road, "If you are experienced you know anything can be used as a weapon.", she said in professional assurance.

Then pausing at what she realized she heard earlier, "Has someone called you a hero before Bobo Mankey?", she was struck at the sliver of personal information she picked up from their conversation.

Sighing wistfully, "Once, but that was a long time ago. I was quite young and she had stars in her eyes.", he said sadly.

"What happened to her?", brought him out of his funk.

Ron laughed harshly, the probing by this Government Operative now getting close to his limit, "She got smart and dropped me like a sack of moldy potatoes."

Tai-shu pondered this, "That is too bad. Everyone should have someone.", she said wistfully. Then glancing quickly over to him, "So, this girl, did she have an impact on you?"

Shrugging, "To some extent, yes she did, but I have changed now, I am as you see me, Bobo the Monkey.", Ron said as he laughed dryly, "How about you?"

Tai-shu thought for a moment in order to answer his question, brevity and state security versus the personal, "I grew up on a farm with my family and I was found to be intelligent, so the government sent me to college. As I progressed to where I am now, I had little time for much else in my life.", she said with a little melancholy in her voice, "Now to repay for my schooling expenses I work for the government."

"By being a cop?", Ron asked in turn, now putting her on the spot as she tried to with him earlier.

"I hold several positions within the government Bobo Mankey,", she said evasively. "This is just one of them."

Then once again turning the conservation back to gleaning more personal Intel from her 'partner', "So what part of America are you from? I traveled there when I was in college for a summer.", she said in order to get a reference point for her superior's to start from, and to divert him from questioning her and her own 'past'.

Sighing, "I came from Chicago…well a little further north of the city. And before you ask, it's not a bad place to raise children. There aren't gangsters and people being shot at as much as you would think.", Ron replied, not really falling for the Chinese Agent's tactics, fully aware she was probing for Intel of him and his Team for her Government.

"It is not?", she asked, somewhat in surprise.

Shaking his head, "Not really, it's a normal place where people live and raise their families much as anywhere else in this world. It has this real big lake next to it and there's lots of farmland not that far away. We have some real tall buildings and a great mass transit system too."

Frowning, "I have read that you have much automobile traffic.", Tai-shu said with some distaste.

Nodding, "That is true. But I think nearly everyone in the States has a car or something to ride in. Though many in the big cities use trains and buses to get around, most have their own transportation. I really did enjoy it there when I was younger.", Ron said to bolster what she probably knew that was true of nearly any big city in the US.

"What is it like there?", Tai-shu asked.

Ron smiled, glad that he had been to Chicago before, "Well it doesn't get real hot. Not everyone has air conditioning like they do just a couple hundred miles south. The winters are a little cold, I guess about the same as northern China.", he said casually. Then mischievously, "And they have the 'Hawks, Bears, Cubs and Sox…..I don't really care for the Bulls, but they brought more championships to the city than any of the others in the last twenty years."

Confused at his last statements, "What are those?"

"Professional sports teams Miss Xeneda."

"I see…So if you were happy there why did you move to Japan?", she regrouped from the description.

"It was a business decision my Mom and Dad made. They went to work for a Japanese corporation and we've been there ever since. ", Ron explained per his cover story.

Mentally shaking his head that his ability to lie in certain situations had gotten better, _'After the way her 'rents came down on Kim for lying that one Halloween, it's a good thing she can't see me now.'_

"Do you still live with your parents Bobo Mankey?"

Ron snorted, "With my parents?', as he laughed at the thought, "Not me Tai-shu, I want my freedom. In fact I don't see me living with anyone for a lot of years to come. There's too much to see and do without being tied down.", he said with a little too much downplay in his voice to be genuine to the young Agent.

Then after calming down from his outburst, "Anyway how much further to the area we're supposed to check out?"

Ignoring his question and staying with the train of thought he tried to divert from, "And you have no woman?", she asked.

Holding the line against saying any more than he already had, "I've been in relationships, it's just that I don't care to be in one now.", Ron smiled sadly while thinking_, 'And after the way __**that**__ one ended, I won't ever be in one again.'_

Taking in what he said, she nodded, then, "I see…but in answer to your question, Bobo, fifty more kilometers till we will have to get out of the truck and search on foot. There are many caves in the area and it is rugged."

"Sounds like a lousy place to hide a handful of nuclear weapons and their delivery systems. There_ has_ to be some kind of road or path that can handle the kind of vehicles loaded down with those things.", Ron said as he considered what she said about the area.

"Do you know what it takes to handle those kinds of weapons?"

"From the briefing we got on the way in they are intercontinental in nature, so I assume they are missiles and are probably large...", he said as his voice drifted off at that consideration.

Tai-shu cut in, "No, actually they are just the warheads."

Ron frowned, his eyes cutting sharply back to the Chinese woman, "And why didn't your superiors tell us about _that_ little detail? That information could have helped in our search. That makes this whole adventure that much more complicated.", quite angry at this revelation.

Shaking his head at this revelation by his _host_, "This changes our whole plan on how to search for these things and how to react to them. They could be easily hidden in any container to disguise them when they cross security checkpoints and protect them from damage."

"At the time you had no need to know, but now that you are all here, you are learning of this condition.", Tai-shu told him. "But as to your concerns on the warheads, they might already have a way out of the country, their handlers may have bribed local authorities for untroubled transport out.", she informed Ron.

"Grrreaaat.", he responded, "Just what we need…we're here at your country's behest to help you find something that could essentially start a nuclear war in the wrong hands and some members of one Superpower didn't think it prudent to tell us the truth about what we were helping you recover that makes _other_ Superpowers _very_ nervous.", Ron said shaking his head in annoyance.

Then turning to her, "I trust you guys dealt with those who were responsible for this slight of hand and had their hands slapped over this. And I also hope that we can handle whatever situation we happen to find in our search area."

Shrugging a bit too casually for Ron to take that way, "Their hands were indeed _slapped_ Bobo…in a somewhat permanent manner. But fear not, should we find what we are now looking for, I have all the weapons we need to defend ourselves until assistance arrives."

After mulling this over for a few seconds, he settled into a seat that may have been comfortable back when the truck was originally issued into service, "Yeah, I hope so…on both issues." Then thinking on what she said they were packing in the truck bed, "Hate to see undue bloodshed, but sometimes it's justified.", Ron said sadly shaking his head.

Then after handing her the map and flashlight, he assumed the position in his seat, "Well I don't know about you but I'm gonna grab some shuteye 'cause we don't know how long this is gonna take.", Ron yawned and closed his eyes.

Sooner than his 'guide' thought he should be asleep, the Chosen One was 'dead to the world'. Though she couldn't know it, the Ninja-operative was quite secure in his sleep. His Tibet training and instructor-reinforced teachings coming to the fore with his posting of 'guards' around them as they traveled down the rough roads.

After a while, the Chinese woman glanced over at the American, her curiosity overriding her training and indoctrination_, 'He is not at all like the others.'_, she thought before frowning. _'I wonder why he is so different. He acts foolish when others are around, but when he is one on one he seems very capable. He is quite a frustrating young man.'_, Tai-shu shook her head in slight exasperation before focusing on navigating and driving to their destination.

XX

Several minutes after Ron and Tai-shu drove off to their assigned region to search, the three ninjas (well, one was more of a politician in the vein of the Yamanouchi Elders than ninja), climbed aboard their truck; a much newer one than what had just left the compound.

From his seat in the front of the truck's bed, Hiro looked over at Mein Lo and asked, "How far out are the teams going to be spread?"

"They will be within twenty-five kilometers of each other and the furthest that one team will be from us, the Security Force, will only be sixty kilometers.", the uniformed Security Head stated, "Those we sent out last have the furthest to travel, but we don't expect them to make any kind of contact.", he said with a knowing look.

Turning back to the road, but in an aside to his 'guests', "The girl is good, but she is very young and quite inexperienced. For this reason we sent the American with her so that they both stay out of harm's way."

Yori glanced at the Chinese man, "Why did you do that? The American is very capable."

"Tai-shu is unaware, but she is my niece, my sister's daughter. I moved away before my sister met her husband, so neither knows that I am Tai-shu's Supervisor. I try to look after her as I can.", he said in familial concern; then frowned, "But I still worry, I think the foolish American will get himself into trouble and bring it upon my niece."

Yori nodded as she frowned at their Guide's attitude toward her ex-boyfriend, _'Maybe once you were right, but no longer.'_

Hiro, amazed at the irony of their hosts' treatment of the man partnered with his niece, asked, "Then why did you send Mankey-san with Tai-shu? He should have been left at the airfield if you felt he was that ineffective on this mission."

"I had to send her off even though it is somewhere we suppose is quiet; she is being observed for possible advancement and needs to start somewhere in her career.", he said. Then shrugging, "So sending her off with someone who's only viable 'skills' are that of disappearing and appearing as he wishes suits me perfectly."

Hiro replied in defense of his friend, "I assure you there is more to Bobo Mankey than meets the eye."

"But he has not assured me of his ability to defend himself.", Mein Lo retorted brusquely, surprising Hiro and his team at the outburst.

Composing him before continuing, "Though that talent has a place in a business such as ours, he appears to be someone of nothing but trickery…Putting him with my niece so far from the action should secure their safety…At least his antics won't get her shot."

Yori's smile was smug, "Maybe so, but our friend has a knack for getting into trouble.", she said to their guide who slowly lost the color in his face.

Then to herself, _'And an amazing talent for violently getting out of trouble, too…if provoked. Take care Mein Lo that you do not provoke him, his record in that regard is fairly impressive.'_, she grinned looking off into the night. Then glancing back to their host, _'I also highly doubt if you are anywhere near as dangerous as the two aliens he dispatched.'_

X

It was approaching Three AM when the truck finally turned off the rough road and traveled another ten minutes before the headlights were turned off. Another two miles later the vehicle pulled into a stand of trees before it was shut down.

As they got closer to their search zone, Yori motioned to Hirotaka to turn his radio on as did she before placing an ear bud into her right ear.

Silently Yori's Team, sans the driver, exited the truck and formed up with the Chinese Operatives who motioned them to follow into the terrain. With a nod the Japanese Agents trailed the rifle-toting Chinese who made no attempts to conceal their weapons.

XX

Her voice piercing through the noisy rumble of the truck's engine, "Bobo Mankey, it is time to wake up. We are close to where we must leave our truck and go afoot.", Tai-shu loudly called out to the slumbering American.

Grumbling, "Good.", Ron replied, "I couldn't sleep very well in this lumber wagon anyway. You'd think a country that has the economic resources at their disposal as this one does would put some money into better suspension for this truck and buy some Caterpillar© road grading equipment for roads like this one…and pay some people who know how to use them too."

Vexed at his shot at her country, Tai-shu countered, "My country is poor."

"If China is rich enough to build weapons of mass destruction, there should be a _little_ left over for the roads. And as for guarding the nukes, was there an _austerity_ _plan_ running when they were stolen? As for the roads, maybe when I get back home I can send you a catalog of tractors and other road equipment."

A little hurt at his comments about her government, "Criminals must have bribed their way in…", she said in defense yet ignoring Ron messing with her head.

"Makes no difference there Tai-shu, you guys lost some of the 'good' toys which could be in the hands of terrorists right now, who might be considering using them on places like, say, Beijing.", he said to a paling young woman. Taking the reaction in, "You know anybody in that burg?", Ron asked.

A little confused, "As to this 'burg', I do not know what you speak of, but yes, my sister and her family moved to Beijing a few years ago.", Tai-shu replied, now in a bit of a tizzy regarding "Bobo's" mix of slang and ominous considerations.

"Burg means town or city. Don't they teach you guys how to be sarcastic? My Japanese friends can be as sarcastic as I am."

"We are taught to be polite and respectful.", she explained to the American before she slowed the truck to a halt and then took the map and flashlight to see where they were. "We must travel a rougher path for a while Bobo Mankey."

"I thought what we were on _was_ a rough road. Now we're going down to a 'path'? What's next a goat trail?"

"We will ride unless you wish to walk.", she sniffed, getting to her limit with Ron's flippant attitude and his randomness. "Our area to search is still several kilometers away."

Leaning back hard in his seat, "Well if those are my choices, then it will be my honor to ride.", Ron grumbled as he turned one of Yori's favorite sayings around, "I just wish I had the foresight to bring a pillow to sit on.", as he rubbed his backside while grimacing.

Tritely, "Once we arrive at our destination we will walk enough as it is. Enjoy sitting for a while longer yet." Tai-shu smiled at getting the last word on the subject with the random and glib American.

Then smiling to herself, she reflected on her passenger's knack of going off on random tangents, as she wondered how others he worked with on their 'projects' dealt with it while she once again put the truck into gear. Shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself, she eased the truck back onto the road, hitting several ruts along the way.

"Ow! Hey! C'mon, didn't you even _try_ to miss a few of those holes?", came from the passenger seat, followed by a barely audible soft titter from the driver's side of the cab.

XXX

_The Dashwood Public House, Upper-Heyford, Oxfordshire, England:_

"'Ello there precious, 'ow would you like to 'ave a beer with me?", the relatively attractive, yet more than slightly reeking of beer, young Englishman asked the auburn haired woman sitting amongst three other young and very pretty women at a booth in the Pub.

A locally semi-famous 'footballer' (that's soccer to those of you who are American-football oriented) after two very good years with Tottenham, life was looking quite promising for the up-and-coming Striker as he continued a long-held tradition of his of drinking his fill the day before upcoming big matches. But when you are young, you sometimes do dumb things…and today, after he was able to soberly take the time to reflect on it, this was going to be one of his dumbest.

Kim Possible, looking up from her shanty (English slang for alcohol-based drink: usually), quickly studied the inebriated man before she responded, "Thanks, but I'm not interested. Anyway you reek of beer, so if you don't mind, bugger off.", she said politely, yet disapprovingly, before she returned to the conversation with her friends.

Surprised and a bit outraged, "But I'm Warren Isotherp, '_The'_ Number Nine for the 'Spurs' (Tottenham Hotspur). We're in the top four of the division, I'm famous.", he sputtered incredulously.

"Congratulations, uh Warren…that's your name right?", Kim asked and at his nod continued, "I thank you for coming by, but I'll have to say no to your invitation.", she said, then nodded to her friends. "I'm just here with friends and nothing much more than that right now." In his stupor the realization of being turned down was gaining speed as the condition was making its way into his conscious mind.

"Besides I'm already in a relationship with a guy, someone I love dearly and I don't think he'd appreciate it if I was to take up your offer either. He's quite the jealous type and I don't think you'd like to meet him if he got mad at you.", Kim said with a little tweak in her voice, as he once again received further not-so-positive reinforcement to the earlier signal sent to his Ego.

"Now, like I said earlier, thanks but no thanks. The girls and I just came in for a bite and a beer, and we really would like to be left alone…right girls?", she asked and received their nods. His Ego now thoroughly deflated, he likewise deflated quite noticeably.

Then with a furrowed brow, "So again, bugger off, I'm not one of your groupies.", Kim finished as she turned back to her friends and Warren turned off, his literal 'tail' between his legs.

As he walked away, "But take heart; one of the other girls in the place _might_ be interested in a famous, yet slobbering drunken sot.", she said as a parting shot to his audacity.

As the inebriated man slunk back to his drinking companions the barkeeper shook his head as he handed the footballer another pint, "Laddie no one ever scores with that one. I think she's a _ginger_ (English slang for lesbians, as in ginger _beer_, like _queer_), so take my advice and just leave her alone."

"Maybe you're right. And she is a little _old_ for me anyway.", he slurred his justification, then turned his head to listen in on the conversation at the table he just left.

Now one of the girls at the table was in a Karate class Kim taught at school and decided to mix things up a bit between Kim and the soused footballer to see what would take place should he try to get rough with the red head. She recognized Warren from the tabloids which regaled their readers with his exploits of the partying and the fighting that came from the fame he garnered from his exploits on and off the pitch (Again, English slang, this time for Field).

She also was very familiar with the history of Kim's teen-hero days and had seen her spar other Karate Instructors with the devastating affect her gymnastic moves, combined with Kung Fu techniques, had on them.

In recent months it appeared the former teen hero's martial arts skills were coming along nicely; in fact they were almost back to those of her high school level, pre-graduation. Her instructors were definitely impressed at the gains Kim made from her days of restarted-beginning student until she advanced to Master Level Instructor in skills and prowess.

One of the things that most of the teachers and students familiar with Kim's teen-hero days had heard was her reputation for beating up the Henchmen® of the various techno-villains she faced back then. Though Kim wasn't _quite_ back to that level yet she nevertheless was _very_ formidable in defending herself.

Just loud enough for the retreating football star to hear, "Kim, you were too brutal with that cute guy…You should have given him a chance. I mean it's quite well known you're not seeing this _Don_ anymore, so I say go for it.", Maggie Hayes' voice carried, to Kim's increasing dismay, across the short distance to Warren. "Besides, the other girls have been taking bets on when you're going to score with a real hottie."

Fiery eyes narrowed to her friend, "His name's Ron, Maggie.", Kim shot back.

Ignoring the red head and, even louder above the din of the Pub, "And you have to admit, you know you'd just like for them to grab you and haul you into a hotel room for some rough stuff.", Maggie said to Kim's increasingly widening eyes, her face going from shocked to dawning tweak.

Not amused in the least, "Ssshhh. You're going to start something that I want no part of.", Kim leaned over and whispered across the table to her smirking friend.

Taking the hint, a second girl at the table prodded Kim, just as loudly as Maggie, "C'mon Kim, you should have snatched up that footballer and had your way with 'em.", she crowed to an increasingly embarrassed and tweaked red head. "You know you were goin' off 'bout him."

The third girl in the group chimed in, "Oh come off it Kim, you've been such a tease. You really shouldn't lead guys on like that…My money's on you two knocking heels in the next twenty minutes.", Jane Smythe said over the increasing looks they were now getting from the other nearby Pub denizens.

At her limit of suggestive teasing she was receiving, "Dammit, if he hears you he might come back and I don't want to deal with any guy like that, especially in his condition.", Kim hissed.

Giggling, "Come on Kim, you should at least give it a try, even with him. You never know, he even might be _good_.", Maggie said suggestively.

Cutting in to try to nip the current conversation in the bud, "You should know by now that I'm not interested in any of the guys around here, much less any other guys. Ronnie's all I want.", Kim countered.

Jane shot back, "Kim, you two broke up years ago. If you are expecting him to just drop back into your life, at least if the tabloids get wind about this, he might hear about it and it just might make him jealous enough to come back to you."

Kim started to reply, "But we didn't break...", when she was interrupted by a returning presence no one noticed until a hand was placed on Kim's shoulder.

Though he was now quite drunk, the footballer had very acute hearing, and after the _advice_ he received from the barkeep and listening in on the teasing the girls were giving Kim, he took the back and forth in a way that left him angry and somewhat confused for more than one reason. Unsure if she was either interested in him, yet was leading him on for her own sport, or if she didn't swing that way and was playing him for a fool, he decided he was going to get the last word, or whatever, with the stuck up red head. After all, nobody played _him_ for a fool!

Either way he figured on scoring big, whether it was after-hours with her, or she'd get a lesson from him she'd never forget no matter which way she was leading him on. But the one thing that kept bothering him was that he just couldn't remember where he had seen her before, or from when.

The red head glanced at the hand, looked up at who it belonged to and warned, "Remove it or lose it buster."

Looking to instigate her one way or another, "Listen you tart _lezzer_ (A/N: Tart pretty much means the same on either side of the Atlantic, and I don't think I need to say what he meant with the second word, do I?), we both know you want it…"

Stunned at what he called her, '_**Tart**__...__**lezzer**_?!', Kim almost didn't register the unwelcome hand that reached under her sweater to grab onto something of hers that only one boy had ever touched.

Quickly recovering from the _waaayy_ off-base insult and the sneak attack grope by the alcohol-laden _Soccer_-flash-of-the-moment, the former heroine grasped the digital intruder at the junction of Warren's thumb and forefinger. Applying pressure there with a practiced thumb while wrapping her fingers around his hand and increasing the pressure on that point until the invading hand released his self-determined, ill-gotten booby, uh, I mean 'booty' prize.

After having his hand painfully extracted from under her sweater, Kim delivered one last pulse of pain to his hand before she released it from her iron grip. Then believing she had made her point, Kim released the soccer player's hand and turned back to her friends, turning her back on the seemingly, to her, chastened soused lout.

Though Warren received quite the multiple comeuppances from someone less than half his size or mass and, to his mental misfortune, so many times more his intelligence, he decided to take one last shot before satisfaction was his to bask in. And in doing so, he made matters for himself so much worse than just getting shot down on a supposedly easy pickup, or nearly having his hand put in a cast for a few weeks. (Oh well, supposedly Footballers don't need their hands except to hold a pint when drinking, ya know, right?)

When Kim turned back to her friends, Warren Isotherp showed all present in The Dashwood why his rep as the current King of the Cheap Shot in English Football was well earned as he struck the back of her head with a balled fist, knocking the red head, forehead first, onto the tabletop with a sharp 'Bop!'.

Open mouthed at this attack on their friend, the girls could only watch in stunned silence as Kim's head bounced up, displaying an ugly red mark on her forehead as her head reset itself for another cheap shot by England's latest in a long line of 'Soccer Bad Boys'.

Hissing, "Bloody bitch!", he drew back for another go at what he supposed was a well-deserved and easy target, and was surprised when the red head dove to the aisle beside the booth and away from his rapidly descending fist.

Stunned at the shot she received while her back was turned, Kim's old crime fighting instincts kicked in and she dove away from a second attack she knew was coming from her assailant.

Rising like a Phoenix before the pampered Sports 'Star' she cracked her knuckles, her eyes boring into his.

"**Sooo**, you like to hit _girls_ when their back's turned, do you?", Kim said, her tweak now at a level it had not been at since that night on the roof of Bueno Nacho HQ.

Staring him down as he tried to match her glare, yet failing, "Just so you know, I've been hit better and a lot harder by _Shego_ in her prime and all I've got to say about your pathetic wimpy-assed rabbit-punch is that…You're.._No_…**Shego**!"

Taking a defensive stance from which she could just as easily attack him from, Kim again taunted the sports boozer, "Now, do you want to take this outside so we don't upset the patrons here by spilling your blood on the floor, or would you rather I just end your embarrassment here and now by taking you down old school?"

The realization that he no longer was in any position to use his 'talents' to his advantage, that and his drunken bravado kicking in for one last stand against his sense of self-preservation as his alcohol-fogged brain fought against the realization of who he was actually facing, the snotty soccer player cocked his fist one last time, "Piss off bitch.", he hissed as he swung at her again.

This time, more than ready, Kim slapped his punch down while moving to her left. After that move she stepped through with a ridge hand to the solar plexus, and then finished with a knife hand to the back of the neck. Stunned, breathless and motionless from both blows, he could do no more than fall to the ground on his back like a bag of rocks when she finished him off with a leg sweep; his head bouncing off the floor.

Now in full combat mode, Kim warily stood at guard, her right foot slightly raised, ready to stomp the first available vulnerable target if he tried to get up to attack her.

"What's the matter asshole; can't you fight a girl without her back to you?", Kim sneered. "And are you such a bloody poofter _queer_ to have to go that route, yet you still got your ass kicked?", Kim growled, she was having more fun than she'd had in years. It felt almost as good as when she kicked Dementor's biscuit, and it was almost better than fighting Shego from years ago. (Poofter: Gay male, in England)

By now, the barkeep called over to Kim, "We'll take care of him Miss. He won't be bothering you again.", quite shocked at the display she put on in his Pub.

Kim smiled and called back, "Thanks Sir, sorry about the mess. I'll just finish my beer then leave." Then with a smirk that would have done Shego proud, "Oh and for your information I'm _neither_ a street walker, **nor** am I a carpet muncher, I have a boyfriend…I just haven't seen him in a while.", she said with narrowed eyes as he visibly paled.

After coughing a bit, "Don't trouble yourself Miss, this one has been bothering other pretty women every time he comes in. I almost wish he didn't return.", he nervously replied, avoiding acknowledging his contribution to the scene with his gossip to the pretty boy footballer.

"If he's that much trouble why don't you call the Police?"

"His Manager pays for the fines, and lets him keep going."

"I could have my Karate Club take him to the dojo and we could go a few more rounds with him just to get him to change his ways, if you catch my meaning."

"Don't trouble yourself, he's not worth it."

"OK and thanks, but if he continues to be obnoxious think about the offer.", Kim waved as she sat back down at her booth.

"Shit Kim, you really _can_ take care of yourself.", Maggie giggled somewhat in awe after taking in the former heroine's impromptu martial arts exhibition. Pausing she looked with a frown over her now spilt glass of lager and white soda mixture she had been drinking with a dark glare at the form still down on the floor.

Scowling, "He's just a punk, yet I can see I'm not in top form yet girls. Maybe sometime next year I'll be there, so I'm still pretty vulnerable.", Kim said to their questioning eyes. "Once you get as far outta shape as I was, it takes a while to get it all back.", she said in explanation of her take on where her abilities seemed to be with her.

Then turning the scowl to the main instigator of this fracas, "Anyway, I wanna know, why you were harshing on my boyfriend Maggie?"

Hands up in defense, "You haven't even _seen_ him since you came here from what I've heard.", she replied weakly. Then pitifully, "And that Warren guy _was_ cute till you smacked him around a little.", she shook her head.

"I was just repaying his affection in kind, that's all.", Kim said as she gathered her purse. "Now come on let's get out of here before the Police show up and start asking questions." Kim paused after she stood from the booth, "In time I'll find Ronnie and make it all better…once I crawl to him on my knees over a mile of broken glass."

Contritely, "If you're so sure about it then.", Maggie replied.

Looking her straight in the eyes, "I am and if you try that again we are going full contact back at the dojo.", Kim said, her voice full of certainty on that promise.

XXX

_Really Remote China:_

The early morning sun was now rising in the sky as the American and Chinese Agents slowly walked towards a little used road in the distance.

In a low voice Ron asked Tai-shu, "Why are we making for this road on the map?"

"It's what you American's call a hunch. I know of this area, it is one of the reasons I was tasked with searching here."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up here, when I was younger my family used to come here to pick berries. From what I know of the area I thought of where weapons such as these could be hidden and of the hard to find paths which are wide enough for a truck to drive through.", she explained. "My familiarity with this region made assigning me to this area an obvious choice."

"An, I see. But still that doesn't explain how I got assigned with you to search this area.", Ron said, bringing up a point he didn't see just yet; at least from her point of view.

"Well, as the only non-Oriental in the equation, it was decided to keep you away from the more seasoned Operatives in this mission.", she said to his mystification. "You see to the older members of our Team, even though you are a part of a Japanese Team, we are less suspicious of them than they are of an American.", Tai-shu explained as diplomatically as possible.

"But while I _am_ an American, I am _not_ tied in any way to my Government or any Agency they are suspicious of.", Ron argued back.

"Be that as it may, Bobo,", she smirked, "but it was also decided that you would go with me to an outlying region in our search pattern with someone less likely to distrust you from the outset. For safety reasons as well.", she said with a mischievous smile. "Yours from them, as well as mine from you."

"Alright I can see keeping me safe from some trigger-happy members of your team, but where do you figure me being less of a threat to you, especially way out here?", Ron countered.

Again with the smirk, "Though I am small and a woman, I am much more than I appear, Bobo Mankey. You'd best realize that should you have other motives my country or I should be aware of.", she said with confidence. "Besides, you are on my 'turf' as you would say, and I am holding more cards than I have shown you."

"Well I'm glad of your confidence in your abilities and of where we are, but just to keep you honest, I am more than just some dopey American tourist out on a joyride in your country.", Ron replied in a veiled reminder to her to not get too confident of her presumed 'perception' of him and her position on this mission.

Sniffing at his bold retort, "Yes Bobo, I do realize that you are probably more than that." Then looking him over, "And your guise seems to mask that you are more than what you appear to others."

With practiced ease of his masking his true abilities, "Not sure what you are talking about Tai-shu, I'm just someone who keeps my friends safe and somewhat entertained." Ron's delivery was flawless, something she almost didn't detect.

"Yes, maybe you are right,", she said in reply. Then slowing and crouching behind some foliage near another path, "Now be quiet, if there are any bad people around we don't want them to find us.", Tai-shu said as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Sure.", Ron whispered back as she turned to scope out the immediate area. Then while her back was turned, he stared off into the distance as if listening for something.

X

It was in the late afternoon when Ron, in the lead at this point, held up his hand and crouched down. Tai-shu quietly crept to Ron and crouched down when she got beside him. Quietly he pointed at a wide path that, from the recent tire tracks made in it, had been used recently.

Motioning to the Chinese girl to stay put, Ron eased himself closer to the tracks. Though she now knew he could do it, it was still something she watched in awe as he seemed to fade into the background.

'_I wonder how Mankey can perform this stunt right before my eyes. When I get the chance, I must inquire of him this secret.'_

While Tai-shu watched and pondered her partner, the invisible American ninja crouched and more closely inspected the tire tracks. _'Hummm more than one type of tread and fairly heavy vehicles too. Yeah, more than one truck came through here. Maybe this is what we are looking for?'_, he considered as he made out multiple vehicle tire tracks in the road.

Silently Ron moved back away from the path and, due to the mystical powers of the MMP he drew on, he could soon smell his current partner. A trait he picked up with the power's affinity to monkeys and their more sensitive scent receptors. Wordlessly and remaining invisible, he gently grabbed Tai-shu's hand and began to pull her away from their hide spot.

Shocked at first, the girl almost pulled her hand back, but Ron kept his hold on it as he pulled her further away from his discoveries; gradually growing more visible the further they retreated from the observed path.

"Sssshhh, there are truck tracks down there. I think we should notify the others and then follow the tracks to where they lead to and wait for reinforcements before going further.", Ron suggested quietly.

In a whisper, "The others are too far away, but I agree we should follow the tracks.", she nodded. "And if we see that they are the ones we are trying to find, we will call in support.", Tai-shu replied.

Ron here was torn, he wanted to contact his comrades to be sure they knew where he and Tai-shu were located, but since she was Team Leader, he relented to her decision.

Sighing in agreement, yet requesting something from her, "I think we should at least alert them now that we might have something to check on in case something happens to us."

Shaking her head, "If we know for sure it would be better to call them with something solid to report, then we can watch from a distance then.", she countered.

Ron frowned as he whispered back, "It _is_ safer my way."

With a smirk of someone young and 'bullet-proof', "So you want to live forever Bobo Mankey? I didn't take you for a coward.", she playfully chided him.

"Being cautious is not about being a coward Tai-shu; sometimes it's the smart thing to do so you can live to fight another day."

Teasing him once again, "Are you afraid, Bobo Mankey?"

Sternly shaking his head, "It is not dishonorable to be afraid Tai-shu, it is stupid not to have as many Aces in your pocket as possible.", Ron advised his partner.

"I am in charge am I not?", she noted, pulling one of her 'Aces' on him. At Ron's nod, "My leader will want me to make this decision and complete this investigation as soon as possible too, so we will do this as I have decided."

"Very well, if that is your decision.", Ron said as he gave in, then reached into a pocket and brought out a small box with a small antenna in one corner and a button in the middle, which he handed to the girl, who now looking curiously at the device, "if we meet anyone suspicious, push the button on the device. The battery is good for four hours, but once activated it also sends a signal to other devices that we have, which will lead our friends to you."

Cradling the device in her hands in wonder, "Is that how you disappear?", Tai-shu asked as she looked between him and the device several times. If so she definitely thought it was a good idea to keep this toy when the mission ended.

Shaking his head, "No, yours is only to be used once. What I do is learned and can be used many times over if you have the energy and are conscious.", he said to her. Pointing to the device in her hands, "Once used it will self-destruct after the battery dies so don't get any ideas of reverse engineering the technology", Ron disabused her of the notion after her eyes lit up while he described the device to her.

Satisfied he had made his point, Ron turned back to return to the tracks they were to investigate, stopping to check that Tai-shu was with him. After checking her map to see just how long the road went, he turned and walked off with her right behind him.

X

Six methodical search hours, two breaks and three lead exchanges later, Tai-shu crouched down behind some bushes and raised her hand to halt Ron a short distance behind her. Silently he made his way to her and crouched beside her to see a cave mouth with several armed men standing in the vehicle tracks which lead into the cave. Placing a hand on her shoulder he motioned for her to follow him back where they could quietly talk.

After trailing back over a small rise to block them from the cave Ron whispered, "Now can I radio in for help?"

Nodding, "Yes Mankey, you may contact your friends and instruct them of what we have found and that I believe this is where the missing weapons are hidden.", Tai-shu instructed.

"Very well", Ron simply replied as he turned his radio on, set his ear bud in place and prepared to transmit to Yori.

After two minutes of quiet calls to her, Yori's voice came back through his earpiece, "Yes Bobo-san I hear you, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes, my partner and I believe we have found the cargo. We are going into hiding until you arrive."

"I understand the security team is enroute. Wait for our arrival before acting. Understood?"

"Do you have my position?"

"Affirmative. Did you get my last transmission?"

"You know me, see ya later.", Ron said as he let go of the Push-To-Talk on the radio and removed his ear bud so that he wouldn't have to listen to what was coming next before turning his volume way down.

X

With a frown that marred her looks, _(You had better take care. Ron-sama.),_ Yori hissed quite aware of his propensity for going off on his own, blowing things up and making big messes. _(Damn you.), _Yori continued in Japanese until she realized that Ron wasn't answering, then threw her down radio in disgust.

Hiro asked, "What was all that about?"

"Mankey-san and his partner believe they have found the shipment. I have their location. We must go there quickly before something very bad happens.", Yori explained to the whole group.

Mein Lo inquired, "If they just hide what will be the problem?"

Hiro frowned, "Our friend doesn't like to hide very much…in fact he likes to blow things up so we must begin immediately for their position. How far away from the truck are we?"

"Three hours. Then making good speed because we no longer have to be stealthy, I expect another two to three hours before we get to their search area.", Mein Lo informed all present.

"I have Mankey-san's location loaded into my radio. We will know more when we get closer. Let us hurry.", Yori urged as she started for their truck.

X

"Stay down, it'll be dark soon then we can get closer if you wish.", Ron whispered to the girl who seemed itching for a fight.

"Alright, but we need to get closer to make absolutely sure….", Tai-shu shot back, now visibly anxious at going to the cave.

"Wait a few more minutes Tai-shu.", Ron urged, as he placed a hand on her shoulder to lightly restrain her from bolting forward.

X

Nearly an hour passed before Ron let Tai-shu have her way to approach the cave. When they were close enough to hear the men at the front of the cave speaking they froze when they heard a voice behind them firmly calling out while they also heard two weapons' safeties were being switched, "Who are you?"

Before anyone realized it, a glowing blue sword blurred into Ron's right hand as he raised his balaclava up over his nose with his left. Then faster than the eye could follow, a blur covered the distance to them, the sword hissed in a blue arc, removing the top half of the skull of one guard, then slicing diagonally through the torso of the second, leaving a bloody mess where each stood.

Realizing this encounter with the two guards was noisier than he preferred, Ron quickly and erratically charged those at the cave mouth, killing them, but not before they fired a few rounds off from their weapons at the approaching blue streak they could neither focus on, nor get a proper bead on either.

Open-mouthed at the speed with which her partner moved and the skill of his swordplay, Tai-shu finally shook out of her stupor and with a shout, pulled her sidearm and ran to the cave. The element of surprise gone, she figured her presence there would help her partner, not realizing she might be wrong about that.

As Ron blurred to the threat at the cave, those who fell heard, _(For the Sacred Mountain.)_, precede the hiss of the blade before all went black. Though hard to train their weapon on, a few managed to send several desperately aimed rounds in the general direction of their target, and a couple did find their way to one or the other.

As Ron and the Lotus Blade continued to reap more lives on its curved blade, the lessons learned from multiple Sword Masters on full display, the blond's seemingly inexhaustible font of luck sprung a leak when a stray bullet found its mark in a shoulder as he and the Blade dispatched a guard at the neck. To the rear of his position he registered the shriek of his partner when a bullet, likewise, struck her. Though concerned, he was in no position to check on her at the moment.

Now spinning from the sledgehammer force of the blow, he rotated the other direction, and used the momentum to separate another guard from his head. _'I know that guy from somewhere. But where?'_, Ron thought, as he dodged more bullets, then counter spun through the last of the guards at the cave mouth.

After having completely dispatched all immediate guards and outside security from his actions, a winded Ron Stoppable quickly slipped back down the path, picked up a bleeding Tai-shu and blended into the underbrush as silently as he could.

X

Though the blond had been hit in the shoulder he carried the much smaller Agent as far as he could from the cave while trying to sense her injuries. Foremost on his mind he needed to find cover and concealment that would shield them from discovery while he dealt with their wounds.

After nearly a half hour of running through the underbrush he slid as carefully as he could under a very thick bush in a forest. Laying Tai-shu gently to the ground, Ron yanked a First Aid kit from a jacket pocket, tore it open and, pausing briefly, ripped her coat and shirt open before removing them completely.

Taking in her wound and the blood loss she sustained in their flight, he knew he had to act fast. With practiced movements he opened a little plastic bag of anti-infection powder, sprinkled it over her wound, opened another bag from which he removed a bandage and covered Tai-shu's chest wound. Once secure he picked her up, slid the bag's also powdered inner layer over the exit wound and laid her down on it.

Gently brushing hair from her eyes, "You are a brave little girl..much like someone I once knew.", Ron whispered before pushing the button on the transmitter he gave her earlier. Then, slipping it back into a jacket pocket, he placed the jacket over her to keep her warm. After propping her feet slightly to help prevent her from going into shock, he placed his own coat over her too.

And true to Ron's word about the device, Tai-shu slowly began to fade from view, while the emergency beacon sent its signal to those who would receive it, and hopefully arrive in time to save her life.

Turning from his partner, Ron began to center himself, channeling the Mystical Monkey Power for what was to come. The hole in the Ninja Master's shoulder burning like fire distracted him somewhat as his breathing became shallow.

'_Now I have to make sure those things don't get moved before reinforcements arrive.'_, Ron thought bleakly, looking to the caves in the distance. Then turning to Tai-shu, _'I hope you'll be alright until I return.'_, as he placed a hand gently on her forehead and then rubbed some dirt from her face.

Pausing for a few moments more, Ron stood and made his way back to continue the battle he and Tai-shu began nearly an hour ago.

This time, vowing to finish this before those within the caves and the weapons they stole slipped away, Ron began to focus and center in order to bring a world of hurt with him when he found his quarry.

XXXX

Well there you have it, while Ron's out bonding with a Chinese version of Kim Possible, with a huge side order of too much Tai-shu-ness, Kim's still holding out for her Ron while beating down pampered boozy English sports stars in the process. Ron's come into his own, as you will shortly see, while Kim's on the road back to who she was.

But both are still missing that something special that made them even more than that. She's not giving up hope that she'll find it while he's wrapped it in a old blanket and placed it away.

Hope to be back soon, and also hope you like this latest chapter.

Later!


	14. Chapter 13

**Greetings and welcome back to the next installment in our tale of scrambled signals and what follows. We're back to 'splain what's happened to our two favorite characters since the debacle of Kim's Freshman year in England.**

**But before we get started we'd like to thank those who've Reviewed, Faved, Followed or whatever now comes to pass on the site: Jimmy1201, studyofchaos (via Guest), Uberscribbler, pbow, Vondrakenhof, Sentinel103 and levi2000a1, thank you for chiming in.**

**Last chapter we found Ron involved in a hunt for Weapons of Mass Destruction that was supposed to be a wild-goose chase per the locals who were handling his 'team', while Kim fended off the latest flash-in-the-pan who tried to notch his bedpost with her 'affections' **_**and**_** squashed perceptions the Pub-crowd had of the single red headed beauty. The thing both had in common was they had an intimate 'audience' to play to as some feelings of life gone by was brought to light, and the big difference was that one of them faced goons with live ammunition afterward, while the other had to put up with a Sot with wandering hands and an overbearing sense of entitlement to go with his drinking problem(s).**

**But once again we need to deny the Sharks at Disney their body count in their claims of protecting the brand: Kim Possible and all the characters named within are the property of the Disney Corporation; we're just pro bono borrowing them. All others within are our own creations or their own persons.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 13

_Norway:_

Turning from the spectacle of the snowstorm taking place outside her living room window, "Dean are we going to send Ronald something to celebrate Hanukkah with this year?", Barbara Stoppable asked her husband.

"I suppose we should, all he has is that mole rat to keep him company. He's got to be getting a little lonely after living in Japan for three years.", a much lighter Dean Stoppable said to his wife. The months of early morning mountain walks and Nordic skiing had done him well since his wife _convinced_ him to accompany her on these endeavors.

Barb thought for a second, "Maybe we should call him up to see how he's doing?"

"Honey we can do that, but usually he calls us.", Dean reminded her. "How about we call him at the end of this weekend?", he said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "You never know he might have a 'hot' date over for the weekend and we sure don't want to _spoil_ that."

Barb Stoppable, at the prospect of her Son dating again, gushed, "Right now she wouldn't even have to be a nice Jewish girl."

Realizing his teasing had lead her down a blind alley, "Barbara, I don't think that Ronald is ever going to try getting into a relationship again.", Dean said with a sad shake of his head. "All he wants to do now is hide from everyone who could associate him with Kimberly. He's just broken now, though he seems content with what he is doing with his life."

XXX

_Oxford, England:_

"Well that was an interesting Friday outing, Kim. But I still say you should have mauled that cutie in the sack rather than beat the snot out of him in the Dashwood like you did.", Maggie Hayes advised with a wistful sigh.

Sweetly, "Maggie you're a sweet girl, so maybe _you_ should have spent some time with him. You _might_ still be in the rack if he wasn't such a fast hitter.", Kim smirked in reply.

"And how would _you_ even know if he's a fast hitter, Kim?", Maggie asked incredulously.

Shrugging, "Well, if his ability to _fight_ was any indication of his sexual _prowess_, I'd have to say he wouldn't last long at any other endeavor he actually _had_ to expend testosterone on.", Kim smirked. "Anyway I've fought a lot tougher guys than that sot when I was seventeen."

Not giving up a point from her previous question, "But Kim, what do _you_ know about 'quick hitters'? You haven't done _it_ since you came to Oxford from what I've heard.", Maggie said, pressing Kim further on that point.

Looking deadpan at her friends, "I may not have done _it_ since I came over here, but compared to the three hours…", Kim's eyes glazed over. Then clearing her throat and shaking her head to clear the memories, "Uh hum, I enjoyed with Ron each time while back in high school, anything that drunken sports _star_ had to offer would be 'quick hitter' at best."

Again glazing over, and then shuddering in memories of ecstasies past, "I so _gotta_ find Ron again."

"Three…_hours_?", Jane's eyes glossed over, "Ooohhh…that sounds..nice...", her voice faded. Then coming back to the moment, "So..how was he uh, you know.", as she waved a hand casually in front of her for more details.

Kim straightened out her right arm, palm up, parallel with the floor and flexed her elbow so that her hand was pointing straight up. Kim then used her other hand to show them the _extent_ of her blond boyfriend's assets.

"No way.", Maggie gasped, "You were dating a **freak**? How were you able….."

Smirking, "I'm a Possible, I can do anything and that means even waiting for the guy who gave me ultimate pleasure.", she said in conviction. Then sighing wistfully, "I just hope that he got as much out of it as I did."

Maggie jumped on that snippet of Kim's love life, "If you don't mind my asking, if you were in the throes of such rapture, how would you have even known _if_ he did?"

Looking fondly off in the distance, "By the sounds he made while we were in the act.", she said, then turning back, "And he made some _real_ animalistic sounds back then. Some of them even sounded like monkeys.", Kim informed them, "And he was scared shitless of them."

Incredulous, "He makes sounds like monkeys when you're messing around in the sheets?", Jane asked.

Nodding, "Yeah he did, and he so used to be afraid of them..but I liked it…", Kim looked off longingly. Then blushing heavily, "And when he'd kiss me _allll_ _overrr_…", her voice dropping a couple of octaves before she shook her head again to clear it. "Anyway using the term messing around sounds like he didn't know what he was doing…But Ronnie knew _exactly_ what he was doing."

"All over.._everywhere_?"

Kim's face turned just as crimson as her hair as she nodded, "Everywhere…..and I didn't have to influence him to it either. He took to it like a duck to water.", Kim giggled, "But then I did too.", as she seemed to be about to spontaneously combust.

Looking on in awe, "Lucky girl, now I know why you're waiting for a hunk like that to come back."

Nodding longingly, "But the best thing about him was that he was so loyal and loving. We didn't _have_ to make love to enjoy each other; I just enjoyed being around him all the time.", Kim said with a sad smile. "We'd been best friends since like four; we played together our whole lives.", she looked down.

Then Kim began to sniffle and her eyes started to redden, "And I so screwed it up, just because I panicked when I had that breakdown.", she sorrowfully sniffed. Then her anger rising, "Now some other girl like _Yori_ is probably having the time of her life with him like _I_ used to."

"Yori? Who's that?"

With a fire in her eyes, "Some Japanese girl who had the _hots_ for Ronnie, he's probably with her now and having _her_ way with him…I shoulda kicked her butt a long time ago.", Kim nearly exploded as the girls looked on, puzzled.

Then at the reaction of the other girls, "You see, Ron went on a student exchange trip back when we were sophomores. He didn't talk about her and I had no idea that he even knew _her_ until she came over to Middleton the next year looking for him for something she needed help with….", Kim said, somewhat flustered. "She was _much_ too comfortable with him…", she followed up, not revealing the Japanese girl's ties to a Mystical Martial Arts Ninja school.

Nodding in assurance, "Well maybe that's where he went then. If he did, mystery solved.", Maggie told Kim, "You should go check it out."

Kim's eyes hardened, "I fully intend to, Ronnie's way too good a boyfriend…or more, to let go without a fight."

Interjecting, "Well I still say you ought to date other boys.", Maggie said. "Since that guy of yours just left without telling you either…..", not realizing she didn't know the whole story about Kim's exodus from Ron.

Heatedly turning to her, "Don't you understand _anything_?", Kim said, her hands thrust in the air, "Because of what _I_ decided when I went through that _episode_, I cut off all contact with him and his family!…I refused to talk to him about _this_..And then I asked my 'rents to not say anything to him or any other of my friends.", she said as she relived that difficult time in her life.

Wrapping her arms around her, shivering, "H…..he must have been devastated being cut off like that.", Kim gulped. Then with a sad smile of regret, "Before that happened, we talked all the time…almost every day..even when we didn't get the chance to see each other.", she said, her voice full of sorrow.

Eyes filling with tears, "From what my parents told me of what they saw of him on the visits he tried to make at home..they said, at the end, it was as if..I…his spirit had been killed.", Kim sniffled, "And for Ron, after all he went through in high school..with all the putdowns he endured from the student body, that's something I thought was impossible…that it his spirit could never be broken.", she said as she almost broke down. Completely in shock, her friends silently looked on.

After a few moments of composing herself, Kim wiped her eyes, found a napkin to blow her nose and then softly, her voice rising, she continued, "But no matter what, no matter how long it takes, I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna get down on my knees and plead for his forgiveness for how I treated him..to take me back..or just for the privilege of talking to him.", she said with growing resolve. "I don't care if the world wide news is there to film the event when it happens, but I swear that I will find him and find a way to make things right between us.", steel in her voice at the end.

After a few moments of taking this in, Jane softly suggested to Kim, "Calm down Kim, I'm sure you'll find him eventually and fix this." Then yawning due to the hour and all the activity they watched or took part in that day, "Now I'd love to stay up all night, but I have an exam in International Relations coming soon and it's not my best subject, so I'm going to turn in. Good night all.", she said signaling their night out was about done for her.

Before all the others said their good nights, Kim said with a sad little smile, "Sorry to dump this on all of you, but I had to get it out. Thank you for letting me vent like this, sometimes this still gets to me and today really pushed a lot of buttons with me about Ron."

Then yawning, Kim said, "I'm going to turn in too, but first I want to call the family. Then I need to call my Grandmother, it's her birthday." Turning to Jane, "I too have a paper that needs some research material fleshed out before I can present a case study."

Waving to her friends as she turned toward her dorm, "Good night all, and thanks for a very interesting day."

XXX

_China:_

His mask in place, the Chosen One faded from view with each step he took to the cave's mouth where, a short time, ago he had encountered the armed men and their vehicles. While unsure of exactly where he and his partner were in China, he was absolutely sure that there had to be a very good reason for someone to be speaking anything _but_ Chinese in these parts. He couldn't be absolutely sure, the blood loss affecting his ability to think clearly right now, but he was pretty certain some of the people he and Tai-shu took on earlier were speaking English before steel, bullets, body parts and blood started flying.

Though Ron knew help was on the way, he was worried that there was a decent chance the bad guys might be able to get away with the nuclear weapons before their arrival. That is if those in the cave did have them here.

Then there was the wounded Chinese girl. Even though he had done all he could for her and she could survive her wounds, it would be for naught if he had to trade their lives for the safety of the rest of the world in order to keep those weapons of mass destruction from leaving the cave.

His thoughts going back to a simpler, more innocent time, _'KP it was so much better when it was just the two of us, Rufus and Wade.',_ the blond sighed before he shook his head to clear it to keep his mind 'in the game'.

Going along and literally 'blending into the background' as he was, he knew his time with this tactic was limited. As it was the process took so much energy from him when he was at full strength, healthy and uninjured, he now was working with a much shorter time clock after being wounded in his extended fight, flight and return.

As such, he had to be more direct now, so he couldn't afford to play around if the men here actually were guarding the weapons. Should they be weapons of mass destruction, Ron knew he had to keep them here until Yamanouchi and the Chinese officials arrived to secure them, even at the cost of his life.

Shortly the blond could begin to hear men close by speaking…again, in English, as he quietly approached the cave. "Waldron says we have to go after those people who killed the other guys. We can't let them call in reinforcements.", Ron heard one tell another.

"Well the big one made short work of our guys, I don't know if I want to meet up with him again.", came the reply.

"We have to go back out there Nelson; the patrols we sent out earlier didn't find him _or_ the girl. And remember, terminate them when you find them, we don't need anyone learning of this.", Ron heard a third voice.

Then a fourth, his tone quite uneasy, "I still don't like it, one of them or at least one…he's a pro…..Did you see what he did? He must have used a sword to do what he did to those others.", his voice wavered in worry. "But the only way to be sure is to comb those woods and kill everything we find.", he said in forced bravado.

"And while we're being paid well to get the cargo out of here as soon as possible, if we go and kill everything and everybody around here and get caught, remember the Chinese still have the death penalty.", came the rebuttal from a fifth voice.

"When the bosses come back out I think they're going to send a whole bunch of us out, armed to the teeth. We can't let those guys get away and notify the Chinese military or their police.", one of the men warned as he pulled the charging handle back on his MP5 as a show of readiness to kill the intruders.

"Not quite like the old days, huh?", one of the group laughed.

Snorting, "That bloated idiot might have been an arrogant ass and his plans may have been stupid, but he paid good and expected results."

"And as I remember, if you screwed up it would be a one-way trip to the sawmill. That ass could be brutal."

"All you had to do was make a decent effort….", one voice said.

Before another cut in, "Unless you upset that stupid dog of his…" Then laughter could be heard by more than a few present.

Ron slipped behind them and off to the side while listening with interest to where the conversation went with the men. He stayed to the side of the passage he had just entered leaving the two guards behind to argue with their comrades who took up spitballing what they would do if put in charge of this group.

Listening for any sign he'd been noticed as he crept down the passage, and hearing none, Ron came to an opaque screen. Scanning further he was able to crawl under it on his stomach and continue on, staying to the far right wall as possible.

Before long he found himself in a large cave and quickly made for an out of the way corner he'd noted. In the dim light provided by some yellow light bulbs suspended from the ceiling Ron scanned the contents of the cave.

His head perked up at what he found, _'Well, well, well, what do we have here?'_, Ron mused mirthlessly. Set away from everything else were three military style trucks, similar to the US Army's 'Deuce-and-a-half' (two and a half ton) truck, and four other vehicles of the off-road variety.

After checking for additional guards, he knew he wasn't lucky enough to have whittled their number down _that_ much, the invisible ninja slipped up to the first truck in what shadows he could find. Foremost in his mind the possibility of the grand total of the guards actually onsite, based on the seating capacity of the vehicles he found, those guards he dispatched, and those he just left at the cave entrance, was higher that the number he encountered.

Certain of no other cave inhabitants Ron crept up to the first truck's open tailgate, hopped aboard the bed of the olive drab six-wheeler and slipped past the canvas drop-cover to the likewise canvas topped-truck bed. In the darkness of the covered bed, he pulled a small flashlight from his belt. Keeping the beam of the adjustable light narrow, Ron quietly scanned the crates present.

His brown eyes flashed blue and narrowed before they returned to their natural brown when Ron recognized the yellow and black International Symbols of 'Nuclear Material' painted on the boxes.

Quietly he pried the first crate open and a couple minutes later Ron gazed upon a cone-shaped metal device some eighteen inches long, ten inches at its widest, with unusual markings painted on it.

In grim realization, _'I believe these are the nukes we've been looking for.'_, Ron thought. '_I can't let these things leave here…..Tai-shu is injured and I can't bring her in here. Shit I'm sorry girl, the "greatest good" you know?'_, he concluded.

After a few more moments of staring at the symbols on the other boxes and the device in the open crate, _'I hate me.'_

A voice approaching his position brought him out of his bleak musings, "Walker! We have to get these loads outta here before we get caught with them."

"What about those who attacked us an hour ago? We still haven't found them, they could still be a problem!", came a shouted reply from further off.

After a few moments pause, "Nah, because of them, we're gonna have to leave in an hour so bring the patrols in and double the guard until we leave.", the first said. "We've got a long drive ahead of us and the drivers will get another hour of sleep."

In distant reply, "Are you sure you don't want to turn the patrols loose out there? A couple of 'em are really pissed and want payback!"

Immediately, "No, we're not going to be here long enough to run a thorough search, so forget that! Radio the patrols to get back here ASAP and protect what we know we can. At this point, we don't need to lose anybody, or have anyone else sneaking in."

From further off and moving away, Ron heard, "Right, I'll go to the shack and call 'em back."

XXX

_Oxford, England:_

Smiling to herself, Kim pushed the connect button to the multi-use communications device GJ provided her since becoming a member. An advanced version of her old Kimmunicator, she used it to communicate with GJ, Wade, family and friends. The only shortcoming, to her anyway, was that due to the cost to GJ of the video part of signal transmission she could only transmit and receive video when communicating with GJ in general and Wade in particular, audio only with everybody else (budget cuts you know?). But this was made up by her device's ability to be hooked up to her room's electronic equipment, giving her complete video quality for the GJ calls as well as stereo sound for that and the phone calls she made to others.

So as it was, moments after placing the call a much loved, but at the moment sounding slightly addled, voice came through the speakers of her room's surround sound system.

"Hello? Who is this? I don't have Caller ID, so help an old woman out on her birthday and tell me who this is.", Nana Possible teased the caller, obviously figuring on family calling her, and her phone system actually was more up to date than just having 'Caller ID' on it.

Chuckling at the joke, "Hi Nana, Happy Birthday.", the young red head said between giggles to the Matriarch of the Possible Clan. "How have you been today?"

With amusement in her voice, "Why thank you Kimberly, I'm doing fine, well as fine as can be as I get older. It's nice of you to call, you've really made my day.", Nana replied. "Now how are you doing in England?"

"Pretty well Nana, it's been great here. I'm doing well with my studies, and I'm on schedule to graduate right on time in the next couple of years like I'm supposed to, this time.", Kim said. "But I really miss you, and would love to see you again, and if you remember I'll be coming home in about four weeks for Christmas. Are you going to be in Middleton?"

"Yes Dear, I wouldn't miss it. There is something about Middleton, snow, that time of year, and the decorations James puts on the tree and around the house. It will be so good to see the family again. And did you hear that Timothy and Jocelyn are going to be there from Christmas Eve until the day after New Year's?"

"I heard they were trying to make the trip Nana, and it'll be so good to see them again, especially at home for Christmas.", Kim said warmly. "We have so much catching up to do Nana, but I'll be pretty busy otherwise when I get home."

"Oh, and why's that, Kimberly?", Nana asked, curious as to the aforementioned sitch with her granddaughter during the holiday. "I thought with this traditional holiday break between college semesters or terms, you'd have some down time with no worries or schedules to meet."

"Well besides coming home to meet with the family Nana, I'm also standing in the wedding of some dear friends of mine as a Bridesmaid. Something I promised during my last visit to Middleton.", Kim related to her Paternal Grandmother.

"I see, Anne did mention to me that you'd be back for that too. And she did tell me that you are doing much better these days. It must have been dreadful time in your life, Kimberly. I wish you would have called me; I have several dear friends in England from back in the day that would have been able to help you and keep your secrets, if you would have wanted them to.", Nana assured her troubled granddaughter.

Sniffling, "Thanks Nana, I appreciate the offer, but now I see how my decisions can affect others, even bad ones.", Kim said tearing up a little. "Knowing what I do now three years down the road, I just wish I could relive them and had been on the first flight home, or called Ronnie and Wade to bring me back to Middleton.", she lightly hiccuped.

Heading off another possible breakdown, "There is not much you can do about it now dear; the only thing that I could say is never to try that again…."

"Nana?", Kim cut in.

"Yes Kimberly."

Sighing heavily, "How do I find Ronnie again?"

"Honey I don't know. It's been three years…By now he could be anywhere, or have gone on, gotten his degree and moved on in the world since then...He could even have been working around the corner from you for years with no one the wiser", Nana said, years of wisdom in her voice of such regrets. "But if you want, I'll see what I can do for you about Ronald.", she offered this small ray of hope to her granddaughter.

Her voice catching in a sigh, "Thank..you Nana, I so would like that…But d..do you think I'll ever see him again?", fading at the end.

"I don't know Kimberly, but do I wish that you find your Ronald again, if for nothing else but to clear the air between you. You two should be happy, whether it's together or not is still out there to be determined…But one thing I do believe is that if you pray hard enough, finding him may come to pass in this life.", Nana offered in reassurance to Kim.

Sniffing, "I hope so Nana, I really hope so…Well it's getting late and I have to get back to my studies, it's so good to talk to you again, really it is.", Kim said warmly. "I'll try to call next week, if that's all right."

"I can think of nothing better than talking to my eldest grandchild, whether it's over the phone or in person. Take care Kimberly, remember, someday it'll all be better and that I love you. Good night."

"I hope so Nana, I really hope so. And I love you, too Nana, g'night."

Sighing, the former heroine disconnected the call and went back to highlighting the research reference she was using for her paper, taking care to use the correct footnotes and author's credits she would properly acknowledge in it.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Looking over the data the young African-American genius generated of the Law Firm involved in paying for Kim's schooling and living expenses since she'd been in England, Wade sighed heavily in frustration. While absolutely positive Enders, Enders and Klopstein had been operating completely within the spirit and letter of the law, he was starting to wonder if they had taken lessons from super-villains to keep their internal, 'classified' information regarding their clients from unwelcome prying eyes.

After attempting every hacker tactic Wade knew or 'acquired' since he began this sojourn for Kim, he was completely unable to penetrate the wall of secrecy this Chicago-based law firm had erected because of hackers like Wade and their 'talents' in the cyber-world.

One thing Wade did learn from this was that the firm went 'old-school' with their records, only letting him know via email reply that all the law firm's records of their clients were on paper and filed away in cabinets or boxes only _they_ could access. Another thing he learned was if he wanted to access any records he'd need permission from the client, in writing and sometimes with the client present, or both, or a valid court order if cause could be made for such a condition.

What had Wade almost pull his hair out over, were their reasons for this level of security. It seems that other than client confidentiality, to an almost insane level, was the fear, somewhat justified in this day of the cyber-hacker, they had of ID Theft by hackers.

Slowly shaking his head at what he discovered, _'Man I have never seen the likes of cyber-paranoia as I have here with these people. What did they think intruders would get…credit card numbers?'_, Wade mused in light irritation and mile amusement at what he finally understood of the client security methods and philosophy of Enders, Enders and Klopstein.

Two things he did learn from this was that, one, the law firm was so very legit that they would make lawsuit-happy lawyers, dirt-digging 'reporters' and grandstanding politicians _scream_ at how squeaky clean they were, and two, they would not give Kim very much information when she approached them unless she had verifiable written permission to access the records, or the actual client in her presence to allow her access to those records. And since he and Kim had no idea who the client was, it was very likely that any visit to them was dead in the water before launch.

But from all the digging he did on this firm, Wade had a suspicion of a third item of merit with Enders, Enders and Klopstein that he had no solid evidence of, yet, regarding them and their clients at large…It was just a feeling he had that their client-security methods smacked of actuarial in precision and heroic in nature; something he felt would fit quite well with two former heroes he knew.

Nevertheless Wade continued to look for clues about this mystery benefactor of Kim's. His pride in his data mining abilities and his loyalty to a friend he felt he failed, though not completely his fault, those few short years ago spurred him on. What he found as daunting to his skills was that the firm literally held a 'paper trail' going back three years, something ancient in today's cyber standards, a format practically impenetrable to skills such as his.

Regardless Wade soldiered on, working nights on his favor to Kim that he would have done for her even if she hadn't asked him to do this. What worried him more than the 'wall' he was hitting in his search was his concern that his inability to gain that information for her would setback her ongoing recovery.

Wearily sighing as he saved what he had for her, _'Oh well, I'll file this for Kim and let her decide what to do with it.'_, Wade mused, not aware she planned to visit the law firm next summer to ask them about her benefactor.

Information saved, Wade sat back and rubbed his temples and started to relax. After a few minutes his brain started to process what he knew up to now, the known compared to what was as of yet unknown. _'What am I missing? It's so obvious, but I can't see it…it's almost as if its right in front of my face!'_, he mentally ranted.

Going over those he suspected, _'We are looking for someone who has been nice enough __**and**__ generous enough to make sure that Kim gets a first class education..and covers all her living expenses while there._', Wade started ticking off his list. _'Who would do this? Drakken…..nah he's too cheap. That toy guy from Japan?...Hmmm, maybe. I'll send him an inquiry to be sure about him..The same with Mr. Porter.'_, he checked off his list again.

'_Now Kim did help Martin Smarty a couple of times, but Ron was more into Smarty Mart stuff than Kim was..yet she refused to believe that Club Banana and Smarty Mart was the same corporation'_, he chuckled lightly. Then shaking his head in frustration, _'It's obvious I have to make some calls if I'm going figure out who's behind this.'_, he huffed.

Looking at his computer screen of information, _'This has got to be the ultimate favor to her and Kim really wants to thank whoever_ _helped her out.',_ Wade mused as he saved the file on his secure and private computer, setting the file under about six layers of passwords before he was done.

After taking a large sip of his slurpster Wade began an outline to chart all those he suspected of assisting Kim like they had. With a sigh he knew he was going to have to go through all the old 'Team Possible' files if he was going to be thorough. He also knew this was going to take some time since he was working ten hours a day at GJ running their computer security.

XXX

_China_:

Cautiously pulling back the canvas cover at the rear of his truck, Ron prepared to move to another vehicle to search for further proof of nuclear weapons onsite. Pausing when he noted movement out of the corner of his eye, he ducked back inside, preferring to use old-fashioned, energy saving duck-and-cover over his MMP fade method. He expended much needed personal power to do so, something he couldn't spare in his current physical condition, and hiding would allow him to conserve energy for other purposes as they arose.

Once the cause of his caution left the trucks, Ron opened the cover again and peeked out. Satisfied, he smiled strangely, the emotion of the smile not making it to his eyes, and he silently lowered himself to the floor of the cave. Carefully making his way to the next truck he hoped he wasn't going to find more of what he found in the first one.

To his dismay he found what he feared he would, and cursing his luck he promised to never play the lottery, regardless of his need for the money. Grimly he left the second truck and made his way to the third one, the cavern devoid of the goons for some time now.

Upon entering the third truck he noted the labels and markings on the boxes were different from the others he had inspected. In the flash lighted darkness he saw red and yellow stickers on the crates of another type of weapon.

Grimacing, _'Ahhh crud, man can this get any better? Bio-hazard signs.'_, he sighed as he shook his head. _'The way my luck has been going these have got to be biological weapons.'_

Again shaking his head in disbelief, _'Those morons, they might be able to kill the whole planet with these things.',_ Ron thought_, 'I gotta keep them from being moved.'_ Then a grim conclusion, _'Well, if they go off here it's a lot better than in Beijing or Tokyo…or anywhere else for that matter.'_

After turning from the crates, Ron exited the truck and slid underneath the engine. A sudden flash of light later, a lightly glowing sword appeared in his right hand, which became a very sharp knife. After making sure he would be 'upstream' from the results of his handiwork, his eyes now a royal blue, Ron thrust the knife into the oil pan, and then cut through the front brake lines as oil spilled onto the floor of the cave.

Assured of the damage, the former sidekick moved to the next truck and repeated the process, only pausing to puncture the armored transmission pan after carving into the oil pan and brake lines, too.

'_Dammit it's taking all night, I have to quit screwing around.',_ Ron berated himself, the process of sabotaging the trucks taking up more time than he planned. Quietly lamenting that Tai-shu's sacrifice might indeed have been in vain.

Just as Ron finished damaging the third vehicle he heard a voice at the other end of the line of trucks, "I'm gonna check this stuff over one more time, then we have to get out of here before the authorities find us. Start waking the drivers up, we need to be moving again to the next spot on the map."

Ron thought, _'__**MAP**__?'_

XX

_Yori's Group:_

Her frustration rising with each less than swift step she took, "Hurry we have to get to those coordinates as quickly as possible. We do not know what those two did, but the alarm is going off.", Yori shouted to the slowly, especially to her, advancing Chinese portion of her team. Her urgency apparently not theirs as she tried to get them to move at a faster pace than they were set to. It was another agonizing twenty-nail-biting minutes before the truck pulled back out.

After several minutes of unhurried travel, his wife's frustration also affected him, "Shit Mein Lo, can't that guy drive _any slower_?", Hirotaka cursed sarcastically. Himatora at this point wisely kept out of this discussion; he was out of his depth where this discussion was going.

Taken aback at Hirotaka's displeasure, "He is driving too _slow_?"

"Yeah he is…Do you think you can speed him up?"

The urgency of his visiting teammates still mystifying to him, as far as Mein Lo was concerned his niece was safe with the American buffoon, the Japanese 'Alarm' not a device he considered as valid to him. "Why? Is it because you are worried that your friend hurt himself through his buffoonery?", he smirked to Yori's and Hirotaka's deepening frowns.

Calling upon years of training at Yamanouchi to not throttle the Party Official with them, Yori released a cleansing breath, "What I _am_ worried about is actually finding anyone left alive at your niece's search area…our operative with your niece is not what he seems to be to others.", she said to Mein Lo's fading smugness.

Rallying, "What do you mean?", he retorted, still refusing to believe he was wrong in his understanding of the situation. "Why should I believe what you say about this _clown_ I've sent off with my niece to an area of no importance?", Mein Lo countered.

Getting very close to his face, "Because our operative is a highly trained and quite accomplished _assassin_!", Yori hissed. "And if **he** suspects what we are searching for **is** there, it probably _is_ there. But more importantly, if he determines he has to stop the movement of those weapons by killing everyone involved, even at the cost of his own life, he _will_ do it.", she said, her voice raising at the end.

Pointing in the direction they were traveling, "We already know the alarm has been set off where your niece is. We usually set it off to alert us to where to find the _body_ of the bearer.", Mein Lo's face paled, "In Mankey-san's case we suspect something has happened to your niece and _we_ are to locate the beacon in order to either _save_ her life or _recover_ her body."

After watching this information hit home with their 'host', she continued, "As for Mankey-san, no matter his condition, he will complete his mission, even to the point of removing all enemies present. He has been given that authority and he will have no hesitation at carrying that out.", Yori informed Mein Lo. "Even at the cost of his life and of those he's partnered with."

Now in shock, "Why did you bring a killer for me to send off with my niece?", Mein Lo sputtered.

Shaking his head, "He's more of an assassin than just a killer and the blood on his hands is quite extensive.", Hiro calmly replied, which unnerved the Mission Leader even more. "He was included to ensure the success of this mission. So you might want to get moving before we find we have no one to interrogate upon our arrival to that cave."

"Why is that?", Mein Lo still didn't see the big picture here.

Still trying to get him to see the light, "He was ordered to eliminate any enemy in control of those weapons in any way he saw fit. He will kill them without hesitation or a remorseful thought.", Hirotaka replied.

Not quite there yet, "I see.", Mein Lo nodded, the full realization still eluding him.

Frowning, "No you do not see. I am ninja as is Mankey-san.", Hirotaka said to his host's surprise. "And he holds a position amongst us where he can make the onsite decision to kill everyone there. If he does they _all_ die. He has the ability."

Blustering, "We did not authorize this….", Mein Lo shot back.

Yori frowned, "Do you want those weapons back?"

"Yes that is why we asked for assistance.", he nearly shrieked.

"He is your insurance policy Mein Lo. His job is to stop the movement of the weapons by any means he deems necessary.", Hiro added, "He is more dangerous than you can ever understand. If he is wounded or injured he might lose himself into…"

Yori cut her husband off as she glared at him sharply, "Never mind my husband's ramblings, we really need to find your niece as quickly as possible, she probably has been injured and Stopp…..errr Mankey-san may be on the warpath.", she warned.

Turning to the driver, _(Hurry you fool. The one assisting my niece is capable of killing all those involved.),_ Mein Lo shouted to him as he leaned forward to slap his arm; the driver's reaction immediate as the truck gained speed to what both groups found acceptable, but for different reasons.

XXX

_Cave:_

Ron slid himself out from underneath the truck carrying the biological weapons. Various fluids dripping onto the ground as a result of the _maintenance_ he performed on the truck just like he did nearly all the other vehicles. He admired the results of his handiwork; those vehicles were going nowhere unless a mechanic with parts for each one miraculously appeared out of thin air.

By hiding from his adversaries rather than going invisible on them, Ron saved precious personal energy he needed to perform the tasks he undertook with the trucks. If nothing else, for the foreseeable future he had to ensure that no weapon-laden vehicle left the cave, and with two trucks left, he would have had his work cut out for him if he made use of his fade technique.

But the wounds and resulting blood loss had taken a toll on the blond ninja; Ron was starting to tire from his exertions. But as he gathered to disable the remaining vehicles, he heard approaching voices at the other end of the cave, "Hey Marty come over here, what's this oil stuff on the ground?"

From further off another voice was heard, "What are you talking about Waldron?"

"Just come over here.", the reply, before the sounds of rapid footsteps came further into the cave.

The reality that even one truck could be driven away if he was found and killed before help arrived Ron finished disabling the truck then silently rolled out from under it, fading from view as he rose from the floor.

"What the hell?", a man in a black leather jacket said as he got to where another was standing and pointing at the ground.

"Get some of the guys in here while I check out the other trucks.", 'Marty' angrily shouted.

"On it.", Waldron replied as he walked off to partitioned end of the cave.

Ron backed up behind several boulder-sized rocks next to the closest wall and waited.

Shortly six more men arrived. 'Marty' looked around and ordered the variously armed newcomers, "Check out all the vehicles, I think we may have an intruder in here. But be careful, do it by twos."

Faced with no other choice, Ron moved from his hiding spot and began to concentrate to gather the power he received six years earlier at the Englishman's castle. In light of what he was about to do, Ron would have loved to pause and remember his life up to now, but this was a luxury he didn't have as he prepared to come out and face the task at hand.

Quickly stepping out fifty feet away from the last truck with a brightly glowing katana, which suddenly changed into a large axe, Ron tossed it across the cavern and into the motor compartment of the last functional truck. The resounding _**'Wham'**_ startled the armed men standing nearby before they turned to see the engine almost cleaved in two. Then to their further shock, the axe flew back across the cave, hovered for a second and then disappeared.

Gasping, "_What_ the hell was that?", one of the goons blurted as he suddenly wondered if he was in some sort of fantasy movie. Though they couldn't check notes on the incident, some of the other men also wondered the same thing.

Taking his weapon off 'Safe' and pointing it in the direction the ax flew back to, "Hey Waldron, I think we found our problem. Better get over here.", goon number four said.

Waldron hurried over to his men, most of which had their weapons pointed at an empty spot on the other side of the cave. After he glanced to the incapacitated truck he turned to the spot his men had in their sights.

His eyes fixed on that end of the cave, Waldron ordered, "Show yourself!", but still could not see the menace his men were concerned about.

A voice behind him whispered, "You didn't say _please_.", before the very same sword one of them glimpsed earlier slid out the front of the leader's chest.

"Tag you're 'it'.", was the last thing 'Waldron' heard before he died.

Then the blade was pulled back and again disappeared.

Turning his weapon towards area behind the now very dead boss he called over to them, "Shit.", the goon muttered as 'Waldron' collapsed to the floor, his blood pooling beside his very dead body. Then he shrieked, "Who are you?"

Ron's voice raised above a whisper and projected in another direction, "You're worst nightmare.", to disorient those who heard it.

Suddenly in another location of the cave the blade appeared and flew, in a Frisbee® type manner to the one who asked the question, and cut his body in two.

After the body fell apart, another goon shouted, "Kill whatever the hell that is!", and turned his Uzi to the last place he had seen the sword, his freak-out full on as this normal caper just went above and beyond what he and his partners were accustomed to. He was further unnerved as his eyes followed the sword which circled around and flew to a different location in the cave and then disappeared, again.

Still invisible, Ron knew he couldn't keep this game of cat-and-mouse (guess which was what…) going much longer without one of the guards getting lucky again. He knew he was losing focus and power at a faster rate than usual due to his wounds. He also considered the fact that the arrival of his backup was an unknown, so he knew he couldn't depend on them to help end this standoff.

With all of this at the forefront of his thoughts, Ron decided the time had come to make his 'Last Stand' and do what he could to keep those weapons from scattering to other means of dispersal. If no one was here alive to transport them out, there would be no way to send the weapons to where they could be used against the innocent or their leaders.

Then there was the ironic personal note to self that if he was unable to live through this, Yamanouchi would not be pleased at his inability to give them a full return on what they invested in him while enrolled there for training and schooling.

As he gathered all his courage, his focus, his reasons for doing this, he sadly sighed, _'Bye Mom…Dad and Hanna. Sorry about all this. Have a safe life.'_

Then becoming visible and giving in completely to the power, _'KAY PEEEEEEEEEEE!'_, echoed through his mind as he rushed forward.

From behind the armed guards they were startled by the hiss of, _(For the Mountain.),_ before they turned to see a black clad male, a blue glow surrounding his form. His eyes a blue/gold mix, a glowing blue sword held at the ready, he was almost too fast to focus on as he rushed them.

As he got closer they saw the blue glow surrounding their attacker take the shape of a Great Ape, its shrieks piercing their hearing as it charged them.

XXX

_Oxford, England:_

Bolting upright in her bed in a blind terror, the red head shrieked as she grabbed her chest, her heart suddenly felt like it would explode.

"My Gawd…..what happened?", Kim rasped out as she tumbled out of her bed and staggered to her desk to hit her Panic Button.

In minutes Campus Security and Medics were on scene and in her room.

"Miss Possible, can you tell us what happened?", Constable Maurice Stanton asked after the Medics checked Kim's heart rate and blood pressure. Kim disheveled and at a loss, stared out her window.

Looking to him in confusion, "I don't know. If it was a nightmare then it was the worst one I have ever had."

Nodding, "Per the Medicos, we are going to take you into the hospital. The readings are off the charts and we want to be sure that you are going to be alright."

With a tired half-smile, Kim sighed, "Thanks, I think that is a proper course of action."

XX

Resting on a small sliding table Kim tried to relax as it was inserted into the MRI machine by one of the technicians.

Noting her tenseness, quite common with patients in his business, "Would you like to listen to some music?", he asked her. "It does take the mind off the enclosed space."

Nodding, "Sure..some easy listening…OK?", Kim asked.

X

Three hours later the attending physician presented the test results to the young American.

After the introductions were made, "Miss Possible, if I didn't know better and with your past history I would say that you had a panic attack.", Dr. Warner informed her after looking over the forms on his clipboard. Once done, he looked up to her, "So how do you feel now?"

Blowing out a frustrated breath of air, "I feel stupid. That was the second one tonight…..the first was a blinding pain in my shoulder, but it went away almost as soon as it happened."

"Well Miss Possible, regardless of your feelings towards your reaction to the episode you experienced earlier tonight, I'd say you made the correct decision to call for the help you've received.", Dr. Warner said as he tried to reassure her. Looking over her paperwork again, "In fact I'd say that with the symptoms you experienced, the sudden waking with a pounding heart, the rapid uncontrollable breathing and so forth, allowing us to rule out any potential problem was merited in this case."

At her look of askance, he continued, "Heart problems can begin at any age. You are neither a drug addict nor an abuser of alcohol and except for about a year of doing so, you are not a smoker, so it is safe to say that you were being prudent. The images do not show anything abnormal, so we are going to release you and get you a ride back to your apartment and you can continue with your normal routine.", he informed Kim.

"I feel much better than earlier, but with what happened I still feel stupid, but thanks just the same, Doctor."

"That is what we are here for Miss Possible, now if you have more trouble please come back in right away. And I want you to schedule an appointment with your own physician as soon as possible."

XXX

_China:_

The glowing sword hissed through the air before it cut through the first two men, disemboweling both before the eye could blink twice. Another guard tried to take aim, but was too close to bring his weapon to bear as the 'maniac' spun, the katana twirled and sliced downward with incredible force, ending that attempt to fire on the threat, and his life.

The next three each tried to get a free shot on the lone swordsman, but couldn't as he seemed to be in more than one place at the same time. It was as if he was almost…teleporting from spot to spot during the attack.

A goon named Steve somehow got a look at eyes that seemed to gleam and shine with blue-tinged gold. "He's the devil! Let's get out of here before he kills us all!"

And with that, two of the guards joined him as he sprinted outside, ran up the trail and dove into the woods, running for all they were worth away from this scene of horror and blood and whatever caused it.

Meanwhile back in the cave, with no living threat available, a panting Chosen One glanced around at the carnage as the glow surrounding him faded away. The Blade, however, was still at the ready.

The blood lust also fading as realizations burned through, _'I'm alive? How?...I have to get back to Tai-shu. She's been by herself too long. I have to try and help her.',_ Ron thought as he sagged from the 'power drop' he experienced coming down from the energy expenditure of his wounds and the battle.

Looking at the macabre scene surrounding him, the gore, hacked bodies and limbs scattered around him, he almost felt remorse for what he did here. But when stacked up against the millions of lives that could have been taken by the weapons they had stolen, what little remorse he felt for those here slipped away with the next breath he expelled.

As Ron headed out of the cave he flicked his wrist several times to get the blood off the mystically honed Blade. He now had to get to the young woman, the threat was over and hopefully help was on the way.

Nearly forty minutes later the staggering blond traveled to an area his multi-use electronics device reported as his destination. With a small smile he pushed a button on the device and waited. About thirty seconds later the form of a small woman shimmered into view, still wrapped in the coats he left her in, in what seemed a lifetime ago.

After fully reappearing, Ron knelt beside Tai-shu and gently checked on her condition. Satisfied with what he found he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her to add his body heat to hers, doing what he could with his remaining power to keep them both from falling to hypothermia before help arrived.

With the bad guys either dead or scattered about in the wilderness, he wasn't worried of their return to either move the weapons or locate their hiding spot and finish them off before help arrived. He was pretty sure the _event_ he took part in back in the cave would scare the most foolhardy away from this area until his backup appeared.

With thoughts of help coming, brown eyes sagged with fatigue as sadness over what he had done revisited him_. 'I have to live with their deaths, just like all the others…..'_

As he faded into gentle oblivion he was content in the knowledge that so few were aware of his ability to help with 'healing' others. But the irony of it all was that those who _were_ aware of their rapid healing, but not of how it happened were at a total loss to explain how or _why_ it happened.

With a smug sigh, Ron's last thoughts were of the looks on the faces of his rescuers when they found them, and how Tai-shu's wounds may not be easily explained in the 'Official Report' to be filed with her Superiors.

Then…nothing.

The next sensation he felt came after an unknown passage of time when a woman's voice rang out from close by, "Here they are! Hurry the female may be injured!"

XXXX

And another chapter comes to a close. Quite the different lives Kim and Ron are living at opposite ends of the world from each other. Kim hasn't given up the search and gives a little proxy 'Show-and-Tell' about some of the _attributes_ of her boyfriend while Ron goes all _Steven Seagal_ on his enemies with a sword.

Now for a teaser before we go: For all the fire one had for the other, could what the _other_ had which 'cooled' over time be rekindled? This has yet to be determined.

But is there a 'connection' between these two that affected one so unknowingly? (Yes levi2000a1, dis is for you…LOL!) The clues are there, but tune in for the answer, down the road.


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to another chapter of 'Storm Chaser'. Larry and I hope you've had a very Merry Christmas and have enjoyed what we've put together and we hope we can continue to keep you entertained as we go on with this tale. But before we get started we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts or Follows: Uberscribbler, Vondrakenhof (btw..Kim **_**can**_** do anything and Ron **_**is**_** mystically powered.. ;-) …), Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, levi2000a1, JP1124, Paradoxreader (Guest! Well Tai-shu's part of the tale ends with her recovering in China and her Uncle coming clean about his identity, nothing more…I think..right Larry?), Hopefulfan (Guest! Glad you are enjoying the tale and Real Life does dictate a few things on getting updates out there. And thanks for the kudos about OTIH, we appreciate that!), JaingSkirata, KinOnizuka, bujian, readerjunkie, SaintDM, Sword of The Azure Rain, Mahler Avatar (Bonus! Two Chapters!), Aeon master of time and space, TNI and pbow, thank you one and all!**

**Last time, while Ron's family considered wishful thinking about their son and his chances at romance, Kim was regaling her friends of the fruits of her 'romance' with Ron from back in Middleton, while Ron was going all 'Kill Bill' (thanks for the allusion there Mahler!) in China on the WMD thieves. Brief was Norway, yet England covered a few bases in Kim's memories, and Ron got all slashy (no same gender sex in these tales, folks, we promise…) on the minions before fading into the night with his partner.**

**Before we continue on, we'd like to deny the year-end running of the suits from Disney on our worldly possessions: Kim Possible and the characters from the show are Disney's to own and make a few bucks off of; we're just borrowing them, sans-cash, for our tale. All others are their own selves or our creations.**

**And now, on to the next chapter.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 14

_China:_

"Hurry.", Yori shouted as she sprinted to the two forms lying huddled together on the ground.

Upon reaching them she found the blond American with his arms around the Chinese woman as if he was trying to protect her. Both were unconscious, but it was obvious that Ron had been trying to keep her warm until reinforcements arrived.

Hirotaka was right behind his wife and while Yori checked Tai-shu's wounds he began to work on Ron's.

"Get me plasma for her, she has lost much blood.", Yori yelled, "And send armed men to check out the area. With Stop…Mankey-san here like this the threat may have been neutralized, but we need to be sure of that."

"You heard what Yori said, hurry!", Hirotaka ordered the gaggle staring at the two Agents as he stripped the light coat and top off of his friend, "How is she?"

After checking the wound and bandages, "She needs blood now." Then she turned to one of their escorts, "We need to get her to a hospital as quickly as they can." And then to Hiro, "How is Ron-san?"

"Alive.", he sighed, "But he is in shock. He's been shot in the shoulder, and from the looks of the dried blood, it's been a while…it's a wonder that he's still alive.", Hirotaka said as he pulled out a bandage similar to what Ron put on the girl a few hours earlier. After checking Ron's vitals, "I still need 'O' positive blood. His pulse is weak and racing."

X

_Later:_

Looking off to the two men carrying Tai-shu's stretcher to their truck, a third holding an IV pole of fluids and plasma, "Thank your friend for me.", Mein Lo said to Yori as he turned back to her. The young Chinese Agent's wounds tended to, and her condition stabilized, she was being taken to a hospital as soon as their truck would meet up with faster transportation.

Placing a hand on their host's shoulder, "It was very close, maybe it is time to let her know who you are to her.", Hiro said to the lightly trembling Uncle.

Nodding slightly, "I will consider this, but in time.", he said before gathering himself. Looking to the stretcher bearing Ron, "Your friend made a great sacrifice to secure the weapons. For this he has China's thanks. But next time tell him to wait before he goes on a killing spree. It took us well over an hour before we figured out what happened here.", he said incredulously waving an arm to the scene of battle, "There is no complete body in the cave."

As others approached to carry Ron's stretcher to the truck, Yori frowned, "You have agreed not to reveal what happened here, even to your supervisors. Make sure that you understand that if you do we will not help the next time you need our assistance.", she said while they were alone with the Chinese Official.

A short nod, "I have agreed and my men are too stupid to understand the meaning of all this. They think that one of the smuggler's own people turned on them causing the carnage we came upon."

"Good.", Yori replied, "This is how we wish it to be reported. And remember we were never here."

While the soldiers were still out of earshot Hiro told him, "Hopefully we will never meet again, but if you need our assistance you know how to reach us." Then bowing to Mein Lo, "Now we must leave, so goodbye and remember to talk to that girl…It would be best for her to know who you are, and whatever she saw here, should stay with her and you under our previous agreements."

At this point two soldiers arrived and with a nod from Yori they grabbed either end of the stretcher and picked it up and walked to the truck. Ron had been stabilized and had both IV and plasma lines inserted into his veins. Hiro followed at the side, holding the IV-Tree to be sure that both bags were elevated above the blond. After the two soldiers slid Ron into the back of the truck, he handed the pole to one of his team, and then he, Yori and the rest of their team climbed into the truck, followed by the medic.

A few hours later Yori and her group boarded their business jet and, after securing the American to his bunk, flew to a Military Airbase outside of Tokyo, Japan.

XX

'_Oh man what…ok where am I?',_ Ron Stoppable groaned as he came to, or so he thought.

"_Stoppable-san it is well that you have come to see me on this plane again.",_ he heard a familiar voice talking to him from out of view.

Slowly the gray, out of focus foggy scenery sharpened to colorful clarity as the Mountain scenery he awoke to came into view. Once he realized where he was, Ron began to relax from his tense _awakening_.

Taken aback at returning to this place at this time, Ron responded, _"Toshimiru-sama…I, uh didn't mean to intrude on your meditations. I was physically spent…and I uh, accidentally came here at this time. For this I humbly apologize."_

Once he regained his senses Ron could see that he was sitting in the Lotus Position at one of the reflecting ponds scattered outside the half-finished walls of Yamanouchi.

"_As I told you before Ron-san, you are always welcome here to visit with me. We __**are**__ linked."_

"_Yes Master, I remember, but I thought I was dying and was using the last of my strength to keep a young woman alive. Somehow I ended up here.",_ the blond American explained.

The entity thought for a moment, _"You have again given all of yourself, and you came here to be healed…even if not consciously."_, he said looking intently at Ron. _'Now while I can help with the wounds you sustained at the battle, I am unable to assist with what deeply hurts you Ron-san. Do you wish to discuss what troubles you any further?"_

Sighing heavily, _"I don't know if I can, Master. The woman that I loved…as hard as I try I can't get her out of my mind. I am afraid this will stay with me my whole life.",_ Ron said dejectedly_, "She broke off contact with me shortly after she started at a school far away from home… she must have found another."_

He smiled_, "You say 'loved' Ron-san, be truthful my friend…You still love her, otherwise you would have no trouble removing her from your dreams."_, Toshimuru said knowingly.

"_I admit I still hold her dear in my heart although I am nothing in hers…"_, Ron sighed heavily, sadly.

"_Why haven't you been with another?"_

"_I was…', _Ron sighed_. She is related to you Master…many years removed though. Yori, whom you have met here, and I thought we could make a go of it, but it was a lie. Not for her, but for me. I couldn't give myself to her completely, but she is now happy since she married Hirotaka and I am very happy for them. They are still my friends."_

Toshimuru sat down next to Ron, _"Ah yes, Yori, I remember her. My family has done well."_, he said with a smile of familial pride. Then his smile fading, _"You understand in your journey to become the Monkey Master you can never have true friends again."_, the first Master said in sad reflection.

Sighing in resignation, _"I know I am at the early stages of my journey, but I feel it has no end for me, other than my eventual passing from the mortal plane."_, he 'said', shaking his head at feeling so overwhelmed. _'But someone has to look after the others of this world and make it safe."_, he huffed a breath of reluctant acceptance. _"Sometimes I feel unworthy of this task before me, and I do not know if I can do this alone.", _Ron admitted to Toshimuru.

Nudging him gently, _"Then you should go to your old woman and tell her how you feel and see if she has changed her mind towards you."_

Lightly shaking his head, _"I refuse to bother her Master, she has her life, and chose to live it without me in it…I have mine…And..I have vowed to live my life as you did..Maybe…in this..I will reach the final plane as you did before your time came."_

The youthful appearing Japanese warrior looked to the young American, some lament in his eyes_, "Life lived as a monk was not all that good Ron-san; many times I rolled over in my cold bed yearning for someone to share it with."_, he said with some longing in his voice._ "My Mother, especially, was unhappy with my choices, but my Brother and Sisters gave her many grandchildren to spoil."_

Ron laughed lightly_, "I told my adopted sister the same thing. She now has to reproduce…"_, he said before snorting at a memory, _"But right now she thinks that boys stink."_

Toshimuru laughed at a condition that seemed to transcend the ages between siblings, _"They do, but the girls __**do**__ seem to get used to it."_ Then waving a hand before them, _"Now, would you care for tea? I had some prepared."_

"_Thank you Master.",_ Ron replied as a cup appeared before him in midair._ "illusion?"_, he asked as he reached for it.

"_What is illusion and what is real Ron-san?",_ Toshimuru said as he began his lesson to the American who eagerly paid attention.

X

After some 'time' had passed the Teacher said to his Student, _"There, I think you have had enough instruction for now. Besides it is time for you to return to your waking world and assure the friends gathered around you concerned for your welfare that you are ok.",_ the founder of Yamanouchi suggested as his 'presence faded' from Ron's view.

Bowing, _"Thank you Master for taking time for my instruction, I hope to see you in the future.",_ Ron replied as his Ethereal Sensei faded away and whispered voices were registered to his increased hearing.

_(Ugh did someone get the license plate from that truck.),_ the blond croaked, his hearing getting better, but his vision still a little blurry and dark.

Hirotaka laughed, _(Well at least you won't haunt us for a while yet Stoppable-san.)_

_(Ssshhh, he has been shot. Do not make him feel any worse than he does already.),_ Yori admonished her husband as things started to come into focus with Ron.

Ron frowned as he covered his eyes with a hand_, (Where are we?)_

_(Yamanouchi Stoppable-sama, recovering from your latest mission. Rufus-san is nearby and is worried about you.),_ Sensei informed the American as the grays in the room began to come into more colorful detail.

_(Yeah I bet, and since you're with me and I'm not freezing to death that would mean that none of those goons punched my ticket and I am not in the afterworld, so I must be getting treated somewhere.)_

_(As we have already told you Stopp..)_

Yori elbowed her husband in the ribs, _(Never mind that.)_, was asked. _(Now what happened back there?)_

_(Remember that girl?)_

_(Yes, go on.)_

_(She leads with her chin. She wanted to get closer, but I wanted to call for assistance. She got closer than we should have before we_ _called for help…after we got hit.),_ Ron explained_, (Before I could get her away I had to 'thin the herd' a little so we could have enough time to retreat and assess our wounds.)_

_(Why?)_

_(Our cover had been blown and I attacked hoping Tai-shu had the smarts to get under cover. But the fool girl stood up and tried to get a shot off, she was hit…so was I. After I dispatched the guards I took Tai-shu to safety and tended her wound and covered her then I called for support.),_ Ron explained, but didn't tell them everything.

_(Why did you confront them and just go off and hide and wait for us to arrive to…?)_

_(It was too late..we were found by a patrol. When they hesitated I attacked trying to get the girl to run another way and be safe…I am sorry, but the weapons we were looking for were the most important thing. I couldn't let them get away. If I did they might have gone off with them and set one of them off somewhere else before you could have arrived...)_, Ron's agitation of the event coming back to him as he recounted certain parts of it.

A serene voice interrupted his rant, and calmed the American, "Stoppable-sama, you have done well. The weapons were recovered and neither you nor your partner was killed in the encounter. You have performed your mission admirably. Rest, you have earned it."

"Thank you Master, I didn't know for sure if the girl still lived. I…I didn't have much left to give."

"You were ready to give up Stoppable-sama?", Sensei raised one eyebrow.

Shaking his head, "No…I just couldn't go anymore. I think I had lost too much blood and I remember being very _cold_ as I tried to keep the girl warm until help arrived…..I knew I was slipping away."

Hiro interrupted, "What was it like?"

Looking haunted, "Like a deep sadness overtaking me. I knew that I'd never see Mom and Dad or Hanna again. Then after a while, I felt a sense of calm come over me."

Yori looked down, fearful of just how close she had been close to losing her friend, "When did you know you survived Ron-sama?"

Looking off distantly, "I don't know, except I was talking with the founder again.", Ron said before looking a bit ticked off, "He is very interested in me taking a mate.", as he crossed his arms. "I wish he'd quit nagging me about that. He's worse than Mom.", Ron grunted as he noticed the three staring at him intently now.

Intent on changing the subject, "Uh…where did you say Rufus was?", he asked his audience.

"He is asleep Ron-sama. In a while we will bring him to you when he is awake."

"Thanks, uh do you guys think I can get a little water here? I'm sorta parched.", Ron asked.

"Stoppable-sama of course you may get some water.", Sensei told his protégée.

"Great hey I'd love to talk, but I'm a little beat here. Can you wake me up when Rufus is ready to see me?"

"That we will do.", Sensei held an iced container with a straw up to his mouth so that he could take a sip.

"Thanks again. At least I came out of this one better than when I got sliced up in Laos last year.", the blond said in relief.

"Maybe, but it was the closest thing that you've had in a real fencing match since you returned.", Hiro teased his friend.

"I thought I was dead in that one.", the blond tried to laugh it off, "Ah yes, 'Only the good die young.'" Ron recited from an old song. And as he thought about the lyric, he smiled remembering the times he'd heard it in better times in a place that was once a home to him.

Interrupting Ron's musings of days gone by, "If I remember rightly, his technique was good for only _one_ slice; your movement had his blocked. When you reversed the movement he was done and doomed.", Hirotaka reminded him, "But yeah, it seems like it was longer than a year doesn't it?"

Sighing wearily, "A long time ago.", Ron responded sleepily as his eyes drooped.

Patting him on an uninjured shoulder, _(Rest well Chosen One your actions again have saved the lives of many people.),_ Sensei told the young man as he motioned for the other two to follow him out, allowing Ron to rest from his ordeal.

Once in the hallway, Yori muttered in frustration, _(It is too bad we cannot do something for the Chosen One. Time and time again he has placed himself in danger for those who would just toss him into the garbage.)_, her anger rising, previous memories of Ron's treatment before coming to Yamanouchi blending in with what she saw for herself since. Then despondently, _(It is truly sad, but he refuses any support in his private life. I wish we could do something to keep him from being so lonely.)_

After thinking for a moment, Hirotaka responded_, (You know it would be for naught, Yori-kun; Ron-san refuses all attempts to assist him in this way.)_ Then looking knowingly to her, _(Do you remember just how many women here were enamored with him and yet he turned them __**all**__ away? Even with us reminding him of his Mother wishes him to have female companionship, he spurned them all.)_, he snorted as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. _(I am at wits end on how to help him with this, or if he will ever come back to the __**concept**__ of female companionship.)_

Before Yori could respond, _(Children, my heart tells me that he is not yet ready to give his heart to anyone.)_, Sensei said, looking to both of his former students. Shrugging,_ (True this condition is a sad one, but we must respect Stoppable-sama's wishes in this matter.)_ Then looking wearily to them, (_It is unfortunate that Miss Possible treated him the way she did when she cast him aide. If she had done it another way then maybe we could repair the damage.)_, he sighed. _ (But hopefully he will meet someone in school who may attract his attention and help him heal his broken heart.)_

Yori insisted_, (We could try Sensei….)_

_(If he is not receptive, it will be to no avail child. We must wait until the time is right.)_

Hiro glanced sheepishly at his wife and the Master_, (Someone should get him to talk to Possible-san when she is at school. Maybe then he will at least get some closure from hearing her side of the story.)_

Sensei thought for a moment, _(No, no as much as I would like to fix this situation….._sigh_…I will not interfere with Ron-sama's life any more than we already have. He has made it clear that he wants no help in this.)_

_(It is not right, Ron-sama has much love in him…),_ Yori replied sharply.

_(While that is true, Yori, I fear he is moving away from us.)_, Sensei said to their shock. _(It is becoming clearer that he is distancing his private life from Yamanouchi and when he is finished with what he is doing in Sapporo there may be none who will be able to reach into his soul and help him find his 'true' self.)_

X

Several hours later the blond awoke to find a small pink rodent curled up on his chest, away from the bandage on his left shoulder, "It's good to have you back with me old buddy.", Ron softly told his friend, "But this time ya almost got lucky and a new cheese provider."

Uncurling and standing up, "Hnk, no way.", Rufus looked to Ron, his demeanor that of outrage at what Ron suggested.

Taken aback at Rufus' reaction, yet continuing, "Yeah way, if I couldn't have stopped them by disabling the trucks I would have set one of those things off…..and nobody would have been able to make use of them after that.", he looked directly to his rodent friend, "Everything close would have been just gone…"

Shaking his head in denial, "Hnk, no die Ron.", Rufus said and then patted Ron's chest.

Then after thinking for a moment, and peering to his friend, "You know Rufus, a mole rat is supposed to be part of a group larger than with just one other _guy_.", Ron said as he gently stroked Rufus' head. "Maybe you need to find yourself some people who would be more available to look after you than I have been able to do…And Hanna, now, is in need of a friend, like I did when I was growing up."

Realizing what Ron was suggesting, "Hnk no.", the mole rat shook his head.

Shaking his head also, "Not right now buddy, but I want you to think about it.", Ron said, and shrugged, "Anyway, as it is now I can hardly take you out in public. People would see you and think '_Kim Possible'_, and before long I can see one of her old fans taking a picture and sending it in to the website….", he trailed off, now curling his hands around his friend in comfort.

Then looking to Rufus, cupped in his hands, "At this point in my life I just don't need her or Monique coming after me with the life I'm living now.", he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Brightening up, "Hnk 'Nique.", Rufus chirped.

Chuckling, "Yeah you forgot about her didn't you?", Ron said.

Shaking his head in the negative, "Naut nah, 'Nique friend.", Rufus protested.

Looking past his buddy, "Yeah Rufus, she was a friend, but even she didn't seem to know why Kim wasn't talking to me…but ya know, as girls go they tell each other stuff they don't tell guys, sometimes even _their_ guy…", he shrugged. "Maybe she lied about not hearing from Kim..", he sighed, "I mean the first thing she asked me was if I had done anything to her..", Ron shook his head, "Well maybe not, but it sure looked like Monique took sides there."

"Heck, I don't know, but if I was her I would have sided with Kim too." Then he shrugged weakly, "I just hope she wasn't angry with me…that it was another guy, someone more deserving of her, ya know?"

"Hnk…Ron, no.", Rufus said sadly, but not sure his pal wasn't wrong as he patted him on his chest.

Looking just as sadly, "Hey it didn't work out buddy; you should have stuck with her. She's a hero and so are you, so it would have been smarter than staying with her than with a broken down old sidekick.", Ron said with a sigh. With a sad smile, "You guys would have made a great team, and I wouldn't have been there getting in the way ya know?", he said as he struggled to keep his composure.

Then after taking a few moments to gather himself, "Anyway I want you to think about going to stay with Hanna, you could show her how to marinate and develop her own style. I mean I can't really help her now, she's too far away, but you could stay with Mom and Dad.", as a tear rolled down a cheek.

Shaking his head roughly, "Hnk no way.", Rufus replied, not liking this development in the least.

Touched by his friend's devotion, "I'll take that as a maybe Rufus, but I want you to think about it, we're going to visit for a couple of weeks right after school gets out.", he said as that topic seemed to have a possible resolution.

"Now this summer, after I return from Norway I want to try for a summer intern position here.", Ron said to questioning eyes. "You see, with Japan as dependent as it is on the sea, I learned about something here that comes with a little excitement in its undertaking…that is, if I can get in.", Ron vaguely said to his friend.

To Rufus' look of puzzlement, "But one downside is that I won't be around much to keep you company while I'm in that internship, so to keep you from being bored out of your mind I thought you could spend the summer with Hanna and show her the ropes on how to be a Stoppable in my absence.", Ron said, his excitement growing as he explained more.

"But I promise to fly back and get you before school starts up again. So you can spend the time with Hanna on that farm outside of Oslo..and since they have a barn, I bet there are a lot of mice there you can talk to."

With a derisive tone to it, "Hnk…", Rufus snorted, "'ice'', as he crossed his arms.

Chuckling, "Well, think about it, ok? Anyway if I get that internship I'll be living on a military base and would be gone for long periods of time, leaving you with not much to do there. And there aren't many comforts of home at these places, so you'd be bored out of your mind while I'm away.", Ron said to Rufus' fading resistance to the summer plans laid out before him. "For me, it'll be mostly work and training, so I won't be much help with your plans to marinate this summer anyway..."

There was a knock on the hospital room door_. (Come in.)_

Yori peeked her head in_, (How are you feeling Stoppable-sama?)_

_(Old but better, but I'm still tired Yori.)_, he said sighing mock-dramatically. _(But can you do me a favor and get Rufus some cheese? He's hungry.)_

Grinning at his levity, _(It would be my honor.)_

Bowing slightly to her, _(Thanks.)_ Then to his friend as he switched to English, "Rufus do you wanna stay or go with Yori? She's gonna get you some cheese."

Excitedly jumping up and down, "Hnk sure Ron cheeeese.", the mole rat said before he leapt off the bed and ran to Yori, who scooped him up.

In faux sorrow, _(See Yori he prefers you…)_, Ron lamented to her.

Huffing in fake indignation, "Rufus-san prefers cheese to me Ron-sama.", she giggled. "Now do you wish for me to get you anything?"

Shaking his head, "Thanks but no Yori. But when he's done can you plop him back in my bed? I'm going to have to get up early in the morning and head back out to Sapporo for school.", Ron reminded her. "But if you must know, Rufus prefers cheese over me too. And there is only one person he holds above cheese in his mind.", he said as she placed Rufus on her shoulder.

"Oh, and who is that?", Yori asked while glancing at the hairless rodent.

"G'night Yori.", Ron replied as he closed his eyes.

"Ron-sama?"

As she waited for an answer the young Shinobi realized the only sounds she could hear from the blond American was of him snoring.

"Funny how that always works out, he falls asleep when I ask 'hard' questions.", Yori frowned to the mole rat, "That's an interesting thing that happens isn't it Rufus-san?"

The pink rodent almost double palmed his face when he saw what his master had done, again, "Hnk…don't know Yori."

Shrugging in resignation, "Oh well let him rest, he has been a hero again.", Yori said before closing the door and going off to meet with Hiro and Sensei.

XXX

_Hokkaido University, Sapporo, Japan:_

The slight Japanese girl again glanced at the empty desk the blond American usually sat in for class_, 'I wonder if the instructor knows where Kaminsky-san is. He has been gone for five days.'_

Breaking her out of her musings, _(Miss Sekari, would you please show me how problem eighteen 'B' is solved?),_ Professor Angugi asked her. His intentions on having her go to the dry erase board were twofold: One, to get her to work past her extreme shyness and Two, to get her to believe she can do the work on her own.

Rising hesitantly from her desk, the pretty Japanese girl bit her bottom lip, _'Now what did Kaminsky-san say about a problem like this one?'_

Noting her reluctance at approaching the board and the problem, _(Is there a problem Miss?)_, Professor Angugi asked.

Her eyes a mix of confusion and mild panic, _(I am not sure….)_, the girl stuttered.

From behind her voice croaked_, (Sekari-san, it is easy, just like you have worked out in our study sessions in the library.)_

Startled, the Japanese girl spun around_, (Kaminsky-san?)_

Nodding and gesturing to the board, _(Go on and show them.),_ the blond responded from the doorway_, (Don't be afraid, you know this material as well as anyone.)_

A genuine smile on her face, _(H…hai.),_ she said as she turned back to the board and began to diagram the problem.

X

_(Where were you?)_, her voice heavy with concern.

_(My Father was ill and I had to leave the country to make sure that he is cared for.),_ Ron told her as he attempted to mask his post-mission condition.

Pointing sharply to him, _(Why are you moving so slowly?..And you look sick too.)_, she said, obviously making out his less than _normal_ condition in her presence.

Airily waving the 'condition' off, _(An old injury, it will be better in no time. I just strained something in my shoulder while carrying my bag from the plane.)_, he said with a grin while rubbing that shoulder.

Her eyebrows sharply rising in surprise,_ (Oh is that all? Well you must be getting old before your time, Kaminsky-san.)_, she tittered. Then with a warm smile, (_But It is good that you are home now, I have missed you.)_, she said as she placed a hand on his arm. Brightening, _(I know, we should celebrate,)_, she said, _(You can pick me up at seven tonight.)_

Caught off guard, Ron's ninja training was really put to the test, his smile masked his true feelings of the dread he suddenly felt at the continuing advances of this girl and her ever growing crush on him. And the lengths she seemed to go to create a relationship with the heart-_burned_ American blond.

Stretching and covering a small yawn, _(It was a long flight Ukuma-san, and with the injury I think it is best that I just head home and go to bed.)_, Ron said to discourage her from her quest to get a date out of him that night.

But still the Japanese girl persisted_, (I could come over to your place and cook you dinner. That might be better than going out.)_, she said before she perked up,_ (And if we keep doing this then there would be no reason to tutor me at the Math Library.)_, she said in realization of what this could lead to.

Ron could see there was no way he was going to get out of this 'date' she seemed to be planning and, under _no_ circumstances did he want the girl to find a way to get into his apartment. He knew that he might not ever be able to keep her from coming over for anything her heart desired after that. It would be difficult for his 'Mission' issues, and then there was the fact that he was just not interested in getting involved in a relationship of this kind.

Sighing lightly, _(I will pick you up at seven is that acceptable?)_, Ron said, hoping he had deflected her from again trying to locate his apartment. He figured if she ever found it he'd never be able to keep her from showing up, night or day he feared.

Her smile faltering slightly, but coming back full force, _(Yes, that is very acceptable Dean-__**kun**__. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to another class.), _Ukuma said, taking what she could after trying to slip one by on her crush.

Nodding in small satisfaction, which he did not let her see, _(Alright, and now I must go to another class too, but I will be at your place at seven.),_ Ron replied, not missing the change in honorifics she used, _'Crud, "kun", now she's getting too close and personal.'_

Happily smiling at the events to come, _(Don't be late, I'll be hungry by then.), _Ukuma said before she turned to walk away. And for a moment she added a little sway to her hips as she went off.

The blond American serenely watched the pretty girl as she walked away and shook his head_. 'Yeah well she's not gonna draw me into her web that easily.'_, he frowned._ 'I gotta find her some guy who's good at math so I can wean myself from her; I just hope Hirotaka has a sense of humor and can help me out with that.'_, Ron thought as he walked to his next class; foremost on his mind of how he was going to continue to handle the obvious 'crush' this girl had on him.

Looking at his watch, Ron moaned, "Well moron, I don't have time to worry about it now.", as he hurried his pace down the sidewalk.

Three hours later the college student/covert monkey master/ninja unlocked the door to his apartment and called out, "Rufus I'm back."

Hearing nothing anything in reply, Ron went to look for his little buddy. After a quick search he found the pink rodent Rufus curled up next to that old picture again. With a sad smile the former hero left the room, deciding to fix his little friend a snack to try to take his mind off the red head who had broken _his_ heart years before.

'_I guess I'd better keep that picture, Rufus would bite me to see if I was a syntho if I tossed Kim's photo out. Anyway, he feels better cuddling up next to her. I should get just a pic of just her in it and get rid of the other one.',_ Ron mused as he pulled some food items out of his refrigerator. He then placed a cutting board and a large knife on the counter before he put a Wok on the stove. After pouring enough oil in it for what he was about to cook, he turned on the gas burner under the cooking utensil.

While preparing something for his mole rat buddy, Ron moved wrong and almost lost control of the knife he was using to flash while cutting the food on the board. _'I'm not quite healed yet, maybe I should have stayed a couple more days at Yamanouchi._', he ruefully thought.

Then his mind wandered, _'Hmph, _we_ still have to find that stolen experimental aircraft that. Maybe it will show up somewhere where GJ or one of the other intelligence services will pick it up and return it to its owner.'_

After considering what he just thought, "Nah, that ain't gonna happen.", as he shook his head at the irony of the entire situation.

With the wok ready Ron added the shrimp he had bought as a treat for Rufus when they got in that morning. The smoke and the aroma that came off it got a response from the bedroom. "Hnk 'imp!", a tiny voice squeaked.

"Yeah Rufus I'll have it ready in a couple of minutes; everything is gonna be done. And I have some water heating up for me.", Ron called out to his hairless friend.

A few minutes later a plate full shrimp and vegetables was place in front of the mole rat. "You want chopsticks buddy?", Ron asked as he swiped a shrimp from his friend so that he could sample his work to see if his skills had begun to deteriorate.

"Hey!", Rufus jumped up to defend his dinner.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to know if it's any good. All the famous emperors had their food tasters. I get to check out what I cook. You remember rule number three oh three."

"Hnk…Oh _kay_.", he begrudgingly said.

"Thanks buddy, I knew you'd be nice enough to share. Uh how did your stay at Yamanouchi go while I was gone?"

"Hnk Nooni….Kim-Kim."

"Huh, you contacted Kim?"

"Hnk no.", the black eyes seemed to shine.

"Oh, Nooni wanted to talk about Kim?"

Since Rufus had his mouth full all he could do was nod his head yes.

"Why?"

Somehow the mole rat was able to shrug his shoulders as he kept munching away, taking out the shrimp at a quick rate that surprised Ron.

Suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, in disgust the mole rat picked up a piece of cabbage and after he sniffed it he placed it on an empty spot on the plate he had already cleaned off.

With a tone both were familiar with from days and vegetables gone by in Middleton, Ron said, "Rufus you're older now, so you have to take care of yourself and that means you need to eat vegetables. Even the ones that don't have cheese in them." , he chided Rufus before he poured himself some tea and then asked, "Do you want tea too?"

"Hnk nah."

Ron smiled then took a sip from his cup, "Ok suit yourself, but Sensei gave it to me right before we left. I think it was a thank you gift for keeping those warheads from being moved in China."

"Hnk plane?"

"No info on that thing yet, somehow I think the two heists are related. What do you think?"

"Hnk…old villain.", Rufus suggested as he shrugged his shoulders again, and then resumed his attack on the meal Ron prepared for him.

Shrugging, "Yeah maybe, investigation was never my strong suit if you remember…I was more of the sideshow to get the bad guys' minds off what they were doing so you and Kim could save the day.", Ron said a bit wistfully. "And get media time for your efforts, too."

Looking to his mole rat friend, "If you remember Wade listed my job as designated distraction…And if I remember, I did it pretty well too.", Ron chuckled remembering the 'old' days when he was just the best friend to Kim Possible.

"Hnk yeah, loser Ron.", Rufus seemed to snort as he stopped inhaling his shrimp for a moment (He had to since it was hard to suck in food and breathe at the same time.)

"Bet you wonder why you're eating so early?"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, but you're always hungry.", he said, pointing out the obvious to Rufus.

"Don know.", the pink guy replied.

Ron continued as he wondered how his buddy was going to take the next piece of information, "I have to meet this girl for dinner….I'm buying."

"Hnk date?", his eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah Rufus, a _date_.", Ron huffed.

His excitement rising, "Kim-Kim?", the mole rat squeaked, hopeful that somehow Ron was able to contact his 'Mom' and was able to make things right.

Grinning sadly, "Sorry buddy.", Ron shook his head slightly.

"Yori?", he said, quickly running out of suggestions.

"Strike two."

"Hnk who?", Rufus gave up guessing.

"Remember that girl that was bothering me?"

"Crush?", he tilted his head as he thought about it.

"Yeah she's crushing on me…and..I uh, you do realize I never really had that much experience with girls…well, except for Kim and Yori.", Ron said his voice trailing off. "Well, I have to let her down easy.", Ron explained.

Pointing at him, "Hnk hoh boy…trouble! Kim-Kim find out.", Rufus all but shouted.

Nodding grimly, "Yeah Rufus trouble, I have to play this right 'cause I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to encourage her either.", Ron told his buddy. Then hmphing, "And there is no way that Kim should even _care_ about what I am up to anyway."

Waving him off, "Hnk, good luck.", the rodent snorted before he turned his attention back to his food, and burrowed his way into the 'mountain' on his plate.

"Yeah I know, Sensei would be laughing his butt off if he knew.", he said. Then looking to the quivering pile of shelled pink crustaceans with a mole rat tunnel engineer, "Anyway you _could_ show a little more concern.", Ron replied, the irony of the situation of him trying to keep a low profile and so quickly acquiring the attention of a female he had no interest in reciprocating.

X

Finally gorged and covered in the coatings of his meal, Rufus sighed, plopped on his back and promptly fell asleep. His light snores immediately sounding out from the dinner plate.

Not buying the charade for a moment, "Rufus, there is no way you're going to go to sleep like that. You need a bath and you either take one or I'll give you one myself.", Ron called the mole rat who gave no indication he had heard his human buddy. "Hmmmm, maybe instead of a bath, you'd like some of that cologne Yori got for me and tried to get me to use?"

Like a shot, Rufus was back on his feet, paws on his hips and giving Ron 'the eye' before he realized that he had been had.

In triumph, "Yeah you were all worn out by that dinner weren't ya?", he crowed. Then holding out a hand, "Come on, I'll make it quick and easy.", Ron said as he chuckled at his friend's antics.

X

Shortly the mole rat was cleaned, towel dried and back in his nest with his 'favorite' picture.

With a sigh, "Now behave yourself, I should be back in a few hours.", Ron told him as Rufus settled in.

XXX

_China:_

Looking to the sedated girl, just out of intensive surgery for her wounds, _'I suppose I should tell her.'_, he decided._ 'When she wakes up and is doing better I will do it. It is time and she has the right to know.'_

Then, with a sigh he sat back in the chair hospital staff had provided for him as he thought about his sister and the rest of his family.

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Well you look quite nice tonight Ukuma.),_ Ron bowed slightly as she opened the door to her apartment.

_(Where are we going tonight?),_ she inquired.

_(Oh a little place I know. It's about thirty minutes away, so we have to take the train.),_ Ron replied as Ukuma locked her door.

After making their way to the station in silence, Ukuma looked to _Dean_, who seemed to be somewhat distant to her. But before she could ask him about his distracted mood, the train arrived and its accompanying racket prevented her from talking to him.

Once on the train, though, she asked,_ (How is your Father Dean-kun?)_, in the belief his recent family health emergency was the cause of his current emotions.

Broken from his musings, _(Huh?...Oh Dad? He is better..Mom sorta panicked at what happened that's why I got called to go to Norway.)_, Ron scrambled to remember his cover story for this latest absence from his life at college.

In concern, Ukuma grasped his arm, _(Oh! I hope he is ok, and he will have no further problems.)_, she said.

Smiling a small smile to her, _(Not to worry Ukuma-san, he will be fine. But there is an underlying cause to what happened and at a moment's notice; I might have to leave again for a short amount of time.)_

_(I am so sorry your Father has this problem Kaminsky-san, and that it would cause you to leave in this way. It must weigh on you not knowing if this could happen again, or that it could come so suddenly at any time.)_, Ukuma said with worry in her eyes. _(And it must be very hard when you have to travel to another country so far away.)_

Nodding in agreement, _(Thank you for your concern and yes, traveling to Norway is a bit of a long journey. It and the worries of my Dad's health do take a toll.)_, Ron said as he sighed.

Deciding to change the subject to something less gloomy,_ (So what is Norway like?)_

Shivering at the memories of winters there, _(Colder than here, that's for sure…lots of snow, and I can tell you for sure that I don't care for lamb and cabbage stew or_ _meat cakes.),_ Ron mock shuddered.

Catching the change in demeanor, _(That bad?)_, she asked, her concern lightening up at his display of humor.

_(No, that good.)_, he shuddered for real this time. _(In my opinion there is no way that food is fit for human consumption. I don't know how they eat it all the time. Mom seems to like it enough, so does my sister.)_, Ron ranted.

_(You have a sister?)_, her question stopped him from rambling on about the food in Norway.

_(Yes, and she is about five now. Mom and Dad adopted her four years ago, but it seems like_ _she's been around a lot longer.)_, Ron told her with a smile that spoke of his fondness for the little intruder.

_(You never told me….)_, Ukuma gasped at this tidbit of _Dean-kun's_ life she knew nothing about.

Looking down, _(There are many things about myself which I do not reveal. I didn't even tell my old girlfriend about them and I knew her for many years.)_, _Dean_ informed her of something he crafted for his background while in Japan.

Her face darkening slightly at the mention of another girl in the blond American's love life, even if she was from his past, Ukuma, her voice even, asked,_ (What is this girl's name Dean-kun?)_

Picking up the change in voice inflection, Ron glanced up to notice the hardened eyes of the Japanese girl before she quickly softened them.

Realizing he may have given away too much of his previous life, albeit a variation on it, he told a half-lie to cover his 'secrets', _(Her name was Anne and we were friends most of our lives. We only lived a short distance from each other and grew up playing together nearly every day when we were children.)_

Her demeanor neutral, _(Why did you break up with her?)_, she asked, her face a mask; something Ron easily picked up on.

Looking slightly past her, _(She went to college in another place, I was traveling.)_, he said, not focusing on anything. _(A long distance relationship…)_, he sighed, _(It just didn't work out…She finally found a guy who made her happy at last.)_, his lips thinned out._ (I guess I am happy for her, but as for relationships)_, he sagged a little as he exhaled,_ (I am damaged goods.)_

_(She was from Chicago then?)_, she cautiously asked.

_(Yes that is where I am from, remember?)_, at this point not really sure if he told her or if it was only Tai-shu he mentioned this to.

Innocently and sincerely she asked_, (Do you still love her?),_ her senses now on full alert here as her face said nothing to him, but said everything he needed to know.

Taking this in, he paused for a few seconds, and knowing he'd better not lie, _(Yes, of course. I still love her, but that love was not to be returned. She has her life and I have mine.)_, he said as he knew there was no ninja training that could ever hide what he still felt inside to this day.

After a few moments, he pointed to the front of their train, (_Anyway this is our stop.), _his face taking on a more relieved expression, subtly changing from the vulnerability he was showing her for the first time since they met.

Turning she was surprised at their stop. _Dean_ had taken her to a more remote location than she was accustomed to when dining out with him.

With a knowing look, _(And here we are. I hope you enjoy beef.)_, he hopefully said.

Her eyes lighting up, _(I have never had it before, is it good?)_

Nodding, _(Yes, this is the best place of its kind nearest to the college, and I hope you have an appetite, they serve some very tasty meals here.)_, the chef in him related to her.

XXXX

Ron seems to be on the mend here, but only the physical kind, while he gets back in the saddle at school. His issues with Ukuma are moving along, and the more he tries to not get involved, the more he gets involved. Oy. A mystical visit with Yamanouchi's founder leaves Ron to wonder if everybody's going to pester him about his lack of a love life in this life before he goes to the afterlife some time down the road.

Not much of Kim here, but Ron seems to be setting the stage with Rufus for a part of his school life later in the following year as he prepares to leave again to recover item number two from the yet-to-be-named bad guys. ;-)

But soon, they shall be and the near-misses between our heroes will begin shortly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello again and welcome back to another installment of 'Storm Chaser'. We hope you've enjoyed this tale so far and hope to keep you entertained with the twists and turns of this as we make our way to the end, some time later this year(?)… But before we start Larry and I'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Hopefulfan (Guest), Jimmy1201, Uberscribbler, levi2000a1, Sword of the Azure Rain, Sentinel103, pbow, ParadoxReader (Guest), Fanfic-supporter, simleyhiu, boulderwest and Snowman106, thanks to you all.**

**In the last chapter Ron's mission aftermath took a mystical side trip where he received more instruction from his Mentor. But not all was absorbed, as we observed, when Ron continues to avoid matters of the heart while healing the rest of him. Back in the regular world again, Ron debriefs his teammates of what went down at the WMD cave and then Rufus of upcoming plans in the year ahead for each of them before going out on another 'date' with the bane of his bachelor existence.**

**A couple of things before we get underway: As to a 'leak' from China, remember Centralized Control is their engrained policy over there. Only the Mission Leader knows some of what happened and his men don't, and Tai-shu will not say much anyway because she didn't see much either. As to the Japan/Asia crime falling/Ron Link..up to now, nobody in the US has a reason to believe Ron actually went that direction, even though he has ties to Yamanouchi. With GJ, no proof means no investigation; with Kim, she's still scrambled about losing Ron the way she did, but in rebuilding her life, she can't just rush over there and search right now can she?**

**But now the disclaimer: Kim Possible and all her friends are the property of the Disney Empire, we're just borrowing them pro-bono. All others are their own or our creations.**

**And once again, on with the next chapter.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 15

_December 22__nd__, 35,000 feet over the Pacific Ocean:_

From her seat Yori looked over thirteen black clad members of the school where she was an instructor, _'The American Defense Department is very worried about their missing aircraft.'_, she mused. _'I hope the intelligence on its location was good and we can remove the guards before our transport is called in.'_

Then glancing over to one lightly snoring in a nearby seat, _'It took a while but we finally learned where to find that plane. I am just glad this was timed for the best availability of our greatest asset.'_, she grinned appreciatively at the sleeping form.

Breaking from her musings, she smiled as she turned to watch her husband quietly touching up his blade in preparation for the mission which would begin by parachute drop shortly. Sighing with no regrets she looked back to his seatmate, her ex, and thought back to the time each had attempted to make a romantic go of it, those few short years ago.

Sadly she remembered the American as too emotionally distraught to function, yet gratefully accepting of her affections in a time he felt he had no other place to turn to. She learned of his pain during their encounters in the brief weeks he spent at the ninja academy before he abruptly left and traveled to Tibet for six months. Stunned at his sudden disappearance, she finally turned to the Headmaster of the school for answers, only to find the only question she wanted answered, 'Why?', was not for her to know.

Overjoyed at his return, she noted he was now 'different'; though still friendly, his behavior toward her had cooled somewhat. And, though she tried to rekindle the relationship she sought when he first arrived at Yamanouchi, he brought her to a secluded portion of the school's grounds and quietly 'broke up' with her to spare her from the embarrassment she would have experienced had she continued to pursue him romantically.

Though heartbroken at this turn of events, Yori finally found her true love in the form of the young man who had been beside her most of the young ninja's life. Her eyes opened in the weeks after their breakup, the long and heartfelt discussion she had with the 'Chosen One' helped guide her to the revelation that Hirotaka was destined to be her mate for life.

Elated at the prospect, yet hesitant for reasons similar to those experienced by her 'ex-boyfriend' when he took such steps with _his_ former best friend, she approached Hirotaka and found he had secretly been attracted to her for years, yet had the same fears she did. Fears of a future together melted like mountain snow in the glare of a summer sun when each discussed the relationship they wished to have with the other.

In a short time they went beyond those discussions, all the way to the ceremony where they united their lives together before friends, family and their Kami. For what she gained, she had no regrets from what she was not destined to have.

Feeling the vibrations of her watch's alarm, she shook her head to clear it of her musings, _(One hour.), _the Shinobi alerted the team after checking her watch. _(Put on your parachutes and check each other out.)_, she instructed.

Silently they began the process of donning their chutes, Oxygen bottles and masks, and methodically checking each other out to be sure of no direct malfunctions related to strapping issues. Though she wasn't the actual mission leader, no one worried, least of all the actual mission leader that he wasn't giving them. In fact most knew the former hero didn't care to be in charge of much more than his own thoughts, and that he restrained himself from giving orders unless all else failed.

X

Assured her team's chute and O2 checks were complete, Yori pulled out the map and pictures provided them by a secure source of Yamanouchi's, _(We expect the aircraft to be in one of these three hangars.)_, she said as she pointed to three of several on display in the reconnaissance photo._ (Again study the pictures of the plane, if you see it call out over the net and give its location. Once done, and the local threat neutralized, we will call in the transport plane to retrieve the device. Are there any questions?)_

The blond raised his hand_, (Yes Master?),_ Yori nodded to him.

_(Will the transport be large enough to carry the special plane and carry us to safety?),_ Ron asked.

Yori looked at him, _(We do not know. We will have to trust….)_

Cutting her off, _(Thanks, just wanted to know.)_, he said, then sat back in his seat, _(Well let's get this show on the road and get this thing back.)_

Then smirking to his teammates,_ (Ya think we can get a 'finder's fee' for it?),_ the blond replied as he pulled up his black mask. Waving his hand in displaying a 'marquee' in the air before him_, (Join the Ninja Forces and see the world.), _Ron quipped, getting chuckles from some of the others.

At Yori's slight frown, _(Hey guys just trying to make some money for Sensei, here.)_, he said as he held his hands up in mock surrender to her raised eyebrow glare.

Hiro chuckled, _(Ron-sama, by now you should have realized, this is our way of telling you. Besides, Sensei never promised you a rose garden.)_

_(More ninja gardening tips?), _Ron quipped as he kept up a long self-appointed role of keeping the others loose before he glanced around; apparently they were listening for what he might come up with next_._

Shrugging, _(All he promised me was a nice short funeral if the arrangements haven't been taken care of first.)_, Ron replied lightly to Hiro. Then in sarcasm to his friend, _(But thanks for that riff on my '_rents_ Hiro. As much as I miss them…I just don't need any more reminders of their child rearing habits. I got enough of that growing up with them.)_

Cocking an eyebrow and sitting back in his seat, _(Still I am glad that they didn't find this 'airplane' before I recovered. Remember, when we get done I get another punch on my 'mission' card.)_, Ron said a little dramatically, bringing further chuckles and snickers from his teammates.

_(Five minutes.), _Yori snorted. Snapping to, the ninja team began to done their helmets_._

'_You and your American style jokes Stoppable-san.',_ Yori mused with a wistful smile as she thought back to how her romantic pursuit of him derailed, but gave her the love of her life in Hiro and a friendship with Ron she knew she would have until the day he died.

Observing Ron's rubbing of his left shoulder,_ (Are you really feeling alright?),_ Hiro asked his friend.

After Ron put on his helmet and prepped his mask he quipped_, (Yeah, nothing better than getting shot up to get you to prioritize your life…Again.)_

_(Sometimes you take on too much.)_

Pointing to Hiro, _(HA you're one to talk, you have Yori-kun, so you have to watch your step more than I do.)_, he chided his friend in mock seriousness before turning the hand back to him, _(All I have is some crazy girl chasing me at school…At least I __**can**__ hide from her.. sometimes.)_, he huffed to Hiro's amusement.

Shaking his head in annoyance, _(She's tried to follow me home six times now. I'm just glad she hasn't figured out that I can vanish into thin air.)_, Ron said in relief. Then forgetting some of the 'audience' he had with him, _(You know she is conniving…somehow she has gotten me to take her out to dinner three times.), _Ron laughed as Yori's eyebrow rose, unbeknownst to the beleaguered self-appointed bachelor of the team.

Hiro, likewise, raised an eyebrow as he cocked a nod behind Ron, _(You should spend some quality time with her and get to know her better, Ron-san.)_, he advised his friend, and tried to defuse his Wife from exacting a retribution of the gender-based kind upon their obliviously blathering friend and his rant about this woman.

Not catching the hint, Ron snorted, _(Not on this Earth or this life, Hiro.)_, while behind him, Yori stewed a little more. _(Hopefully in time she will find someone else to spend her time with, then I can go on with my life without interference.)_, he said as Yori crossed her arms and narrowed one eye at Ron's back.

Turning slightly to them, _(Remind me to talk to you about that little problem __**if **__we survive this one.)_, Ron finished as Yori nodded knowingly to Hiro, making sure **they** would talk to Ron about this when they all returned to Yamanouchi after this mission.

At this the black clad team became quiet, and all but the blond knew that discussion would come to pass, if Yori had anything to say about it. A few moments passed as they masked up before a crewman opened the door and all began to lineup at the door. Ron, at the head of the line, nervously snorted_, (You know I never really liked jumping out of airplanes.)_, then waited to leap from the door for the HALO jump he was about to take part in.

_(But you are so good at it.), _Hiro clapped him on the back and playfully shook his friend standing in the door_._

Though muffled in the mask, _(Doesn't mean I like to do it. See ya on the ground.), _Ron was clearly heard to say before the light turned green and he stepped out first into the nothingness, like he always did now.

X

Thirty minutes after hitting the silk, the fourteen split up into pairs and began their search of the hangars at the airfield while trying to avoid the notice of the stationary guards and roving patrols.

Yori, paired with her husband this time, had double duty keeping track of everyone while performing her assigned tasks with him.

Her radio crackled crisply_, (Hangars at East end are clear.)_

The beautiful Shinobi replied_, (Check the perimeter next and hurry.)_

XXX

_Saint Paul's Church, Middleton, Colorado:_

One of the 'hottest' guys who ever walked the halls at Middleton High School held the left hand of the platinum blonde with his left hand while he slipped a ring on her finger and recited as he gazed into her bright blue eyes, "With this ring I thee wed."

The Priest took a step back, "Now by authority of the Mother Church and the State of Colorado, I pronounce you Man and Wife. Joshua you may now kiss your Bride."

As the two blondes took their first kiss as Man and Wife, applause broke out from all their friends and families in attendance.

Once their kiss ended, Josh offered Tara his arm and together they headed off to the outside of the church.

X

In relief Bonnie finally ditched the Best Man, someone who was insanely infatuated with her and would never be considered a good dancer (as the Maid of Honor's battered feet could attest to), and returned to her fiancée once the 'official' dances for the Bridal Party had ended.

Noting her best friend was busy talking to people Bonnie didn't know, she latched onto the arm of her buff fiancée and dragged him out on the dance floor. Intending to speak to Tara when the opportunity arose, she decided to spend the time waiting by close dancing with Junior.

"Junior I'm so glad you decided to come with me to Tara's wedding. Thank you for supporting them in this way.", she said with a grateful smile. Then groaning in annoyance, "And giving me the opportunity to ditch my wedding partner. That guy is such a horrible dancer, my feet are going to be black and blue for a few days.", she said with a slight grimace.

Junior, if nothing else in the time he got to know Bonnie Rockwaller, learned there were few ways to calm her down from nearly any aggravation she received in life. Shopping was one of them; another was up-close, slow dancing with the teal-eyed brunette. And since a trip to the mall was out of the question right now, he pressed her up close to him and began to glide across the floor with her, to Bonnie's immediate and intense delight; her battered feet forgotten for the moment.

X

From another part of the room, a pair of emerald eyes looked on in relief at the scene before her. She grinned at the sitch that both Josh and Tara were finally 'off the market' in the Middleton dating scene. One of her paranoid fears was of Ron returning to Middleton, sweeping the platinum blonde off her feet, and leaving Kim behind as they disappeared to wherever he had gone off to after graduation from high school. The other was of Josh being single and distracting her from her determined search for the long-lost best friend/lover she had _abandoned_ in the months after starting college in England.

Sighing wistfully at her friends' antics as the post-wedding festivities progressed, she turned and chuckled when her eyes settled on Bonnie, now dancing with Junior. Smirking a little, Kim figured her former high school rival's feet had to be killing her after dancing with the heavy-footed, starry-eyed Lothario-wannabe she had been paired up with, a friend of Josh's who fancied himself as a player with the ladies.

Then, grinning sourly Kim remembered her own bouts with _her_ wedding party _associate_. Though a better dancer than Bonnie's partner, he had a habit of letting his right hand _drift_ a little _too low_ more than once while out on the floor. But her rep preceded her as it only took one application of a high heel on his instep before he got the idea to end his _intentions_ with her.

"How are you doing Girlfriend?", a comforting voice asked from behind the former heroine.

Tilting her head towards Monique, "Better, seeing that Ron didn't interrupt the wedding and make off with Tara like I feared for the last six weeks.", Kim responded to her BFGF, who also went to this shindig stag. "And relieved after getting away from Mister Sticky Hands, over there.", she nodded over to her former partner who was in the middle of stealth groping another unsuspecting patron of the event.

"I just hope he starts dancing with the girl that he brought.", she said as he received another _rebuff_ from his quickly departing dance partner. The slap was heard across the room. "Before this gets out of control.", Kim said as they saw him shrug his shoulders and make his way to his girlfriend who proceeded to voice her displeasure at his behavior…Ok she chewed him out, for the rest of the day.

Shaking her head in amusement at the scene, "I told you at the bachelorette party last night during the 'What is your biggest fear game' that nothing like that would ever happen. That hero boy only had eyes for you.", Monique said as she smirked to Kim.

A weak lopsided grin in reply, "Yeah I know, but I've been freaking out a little recently and I still don't know why.", Kim confided.

"You told me over the phone you had a panic attack about a month ago.", Monique asked in surprise as she laid a hand on Kim's arm. "Did you have another one?"

A short shake of her head, "No Moni, just the one I told you about. It was so painful I thought I was dying.", Kim said gratefully for the support. "I must be more stupid than I gave myself credit for.", she huffed.

"No you're not Kim.", Monique tried to reassure her friend, "But yeah you told me it did feel that way. Now did you remember anything more about it?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah 'Nique, after I thought real hard about it and after a session with one of the psychiatry professors that helped me earlier we did a little deep memory probe with hypnosis…I,", she gulped, "saw something that I missed while all that was going on.", Kim explained.

"What was that GF?"

Kim's voice distant, "I, I..had a _sword_ in my hand…and I was cutting..these _men_…apart..They couldn't stop me...it was like I was enraged, or something.", her eyes a little glassy.

Monique's eyes widening, "Whoa Kim, nightmare city huh?", Kim's best girlfriend asked the red head.

Nodding while coming _back_, "Now that I think of it, it was disjointed like some of the other events I seem to have experienced over the last few years…", she trailed off before she paused, "I was in a large room with all these trucks and stuff in it.", she said in mystified wonderment, "I can only imagine what that means."

"I don't know, maybe you should ask your Mom about this. Maybe she can point you in the right direction."

"I don't know about needing to speak with a professional Moni, I just want to talk about it without being judged that's all.", sigh… sniff, "I'd rather do what I used to be able to do and talk about it with Ronnie…Heck I told him more about everything than I ever told anyone else including you.", Kim cautiously glanced around, "He _was_ my lover and confidant."

Shrugging lightly, "Ok, enough of that stuff, let's go to the bar and have a drink and leave all this _drama_ for a while, that is unless you wanna catch the bouquet Tara's gonna toss in a few minutes."

Wistfully smiling, "If I had Ronnie here with me I'd do anything to get those flowers Monique, but not now.", Kim shook her head sadly. "Let one of the other girls have it…that is unless you want to vie for the next girl to get hitched.", Kim now smiled anxious to see her friend's reaction.

XXX

_Meanwhile, in Singapore:_

"Please be seated my friend.", the black and gray haired man offered to his Asian visitor as he rose from his seat. As they took their seats he nervously rubbed his eye patch.

"Thank you Sir.", he said. "Now I am sorry about the shipment, but I suppose sometimes these things happen.", the guest got right to the point with his host.

"Unfortunately yes, but while **you** lost a few vehicles in the process, **I** lost several of my best men who were trying to get those devices staged where we could use them decisively to further our aims of world conquest.", he growled, clenching his fist which began to make metallic creaking sounds as it tightened. "I need to learn what happened there, but all my sources could tell me was that three of my employees escaped the scene and were captured by the Chinese Military while the rest were wiped out."

Rubbing his eye patch again, "I need to get those three survivors debriefed ASAP, so I can figure out who did this and how to prevent setbacks like this from happening again.", he said while going over in his mind what may have happened just from what little he had learned of the incident.

Clearing his throat, "From the reports I've received, and they are by no means complete, it was a gruesome scene…There were hacked up bodies of your men scattered all over the cave and throughout the near countryside there.", the guest interrupted. "The only thing we can figure is that whatever happened, it was fast and brutal. How many were involved, we do not know, but after your men are debriefed, you may have the answers you seek.", he assured his host.

Then to the one-eyed man, "So, have you been able to talk to any of the survivors?"

A curt shake of the head in reply, "No. But I doubt the Chinese will allow just anybody to waltz in and talk to foreign mercenaries captured in their country while attempting to leave with some of their WMD's.", he said sarcastically.

Then more calmly, with an underlying tone in his voice, "But rest assured, they won't talk to the Chinese Authorities about my operations.", the one-eyed man replied with conviction. "…At least, not with the 'control' I have them under."

"Control?"

"Yes, anyone who works in my organization is required to submit to a form of mind control. If they are tortured or are somehow made to talk, their programming directs them to bite down on a certain tooth in their mouth."

Nodding in understanding, "Wise precaution Sir, but such a policy may constantly leave you with vacancies to fill."

Shrugging indifferently, "The way I see it is that it is better than them being incarcerated with my company secrets.", he said without much concern. "While in my employ, my men are well compensated, they know the risks.", the one eyed man informed his Asian associate.

After letting this sink in he continued, "Now in order to head off any interference by them while I am getting a foothold in this part of the world, what was the name of that group you mentioned some time ago that almost acts like a Police agency in Asia?"

The small man frowned, "Do you mean 'The Mountain'?"

"Yes that is who I am looking for. Now how do I get in touch with them? Maybe they can be _persuaded_ to look the other way as I continue to expand my 'business' here in the Orient."

Looking grimly to someone who was about to play with a fire he couldn't handle, "As far as I know 'The Mountain' has never been bribed. At least no one admits to it."

"I'm sure that I have a way to making them listen to reason.", he said in an assurance borne only of _his_ perceptions.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I have my ways.", he vaguely said. Then darkly, 'After all, _everyone_ has relatives, or friends they _cherish_, don't they?", he suggested.

Resigning himself to the inevitability of where his host was taking this, "What do you want me to do Sir?", the Asian man said without sighing.

Clasping his hands together on the table, "I would like a meeting between myself and the leader of this '_Mountain'_ Group.", he said with a self-fulfilling confidence that this would happen. "I'm sure, one way or another, I can persuade him or her to see my point of view.", the eyebrow not patched raised, while taking in the non-committal demeanor of his guest. An attitude he believed was indicative of his losing momentum in this discussion.

Believing he could regain the momentum of wills here, he lightly continued, "If not I can have them followed back to where they reside and _acquire_ the incentive necessary to _persuade_ them to see things my way.", Sheldon said as he began to laugh sinisterly to convey just how badly he really wanted to remove this obstruction to his plans of worldwide conquest.

Showing no reaction to his host's bluster, "It may take a while, but I might be able to find someone who has dealt with members of that group.", he replied.

"But remember they stay in the shadows, and even through those they are acquainted with can locate them, it may take some time.", he reiterated, and held a hand up to forestall any protests. "I will ask around using some of my contacts familiar with 'The Mountain'. But we also don't want the authorities to know that we are after a meeting them; it could bring more problems to us than we need. Now is there anything else you desire?"

Shaking off his irritation that events haven't gone the way he was used to them going, "Yes, the special airplane…..I will have a transport for it within three days. It has taken longer than I thought it would to secure the use of a cargo plane large enough to move it without anyone noticing."

"I told you it was large…But we will be waiting for you to retrieve it.", the guest replied in barely noticeable relief. 'The vehicle has been in the same hangar for over a month, in a location no one would suspect it to be, and I have guards there to make sure it is waiting to be transferred to your men at a time of your choosing."

A sharp nod, "Good, we are finalizing plans to retrieve it and will put them in motion shortly. Now is there anything else we should know about it?", the one-eyed man inquired.

"Yes it flies so fast that the aircraft heats up tremendously, and it takes a special fuel which we do not have access to. In fact, we only have a few hundred liters left over in the fuel cells."

"Did you siphon any off to have it analyzed and recreated locally?"

"Yes, but I am afraid I do not have the connections to ask any more questions than I already have."

"Why is that?"

"If we were to ask the wrong people or to make known our curiosity about _this_ specific fuel at a time when law enforcement and military agencies are looking for the device which uses this fuel, it could lead directly back to either of us. Something I believe we do not wish to happen.", the Asian guest explained as Sheldon cocked an eyebrow at his guest.

After mulling this over, "Ahh I understand, that could have been more disastrous than just losing the weapons. Those can be replaced in time, but our operation here would have been blown.", he replied a few seconds later.

"Yes my friend, but while we have that special aircraft, we may not get the chance to obtain replacement warheads again for a while. The people we used this time were caught and chastised by their authorities."

"Oh? Will this affect our ability for us to obtain more of the weapons?"

"Our friends were permanently punished, so we have lost them as a conduit for further weapon transactions.", he sighed. "We now have to cultivate new sources and that takes time. But I can assure you that there are enough greedy members of their military to ensure we will be able to acquire nearly any weapon in their inventories."

Nodding at what he had been told of their acquisition issues, he cocked his head, "Punished…how?", he asked after mulling things over.

Sheldon's friend smiled tightly, "Very simple, they force the man down on his knees with a board tied up his spine. Then they shoot through the board, into his head."

Puzzled, "Why do they do _that_?", his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

His face taking on a neutral look, "There is not as large of a mess that way with more material entering the brain.", the Asian replied nonchalantly. "Death is fast and relatively painless except for the hours of torture they have to endure first. Then a bill for the bullet is sent to the family."

"Remind me not to partake in any criminal activities in China.", Sheldon laughed sarcastically.

"You already have, and your 'associates' _may_ have given some information to the Chinese authorities and since you _are_ within their reach here…", the Asian guest pointed out.

The former 'Gemini' suddenly turned ashen, "Then I must be taking my leave of you, so if you would show yourself out...", his bluster deflating at what he _knew_ could happen if the Chinese found him. Yet he still held a stubborn belief that he could turn an unknown entity his associates had more fear of than they had for the Chinese Government and Military.

A slight air of amusement tingeing his voice, 'Why do you run away? If you persist in this affront to them, either the Chinese Government or 'The Mountain' will find you, and either of them will make you disappear should they find you.", he chided Sheldon. "I have warned you before have I not?", his mocking barely evident in the tone of his voice.

After hastily shuffling papers into a briefcase, "Yes, yes…but I really must be going. My time here is short.". Sheldon Director got up and offered his hand.

Standing also, "Very well and good luck, I will be ready to turn over the aircraft whenever you are ready.", the Asian man simply bowed, his intention to not touch the villain.

XXX

_At a remote airfield on an even more remote island:_

_(We have found the 'item', please send backup to hangar seven.), _a man's voice announced over the radio.

_(Roger set up the strobe, channel twelve.), _Yori ordered.

Ron's whispered voice came over the radio, _(We have found the barracks. At the moment they are not in the way. Do you want them disposed of?),_ as his partner watched over the sleeping guards.

Another voice spoke up, _(We have roving patrols along the boundary fence. They are sure to sound an alarm if we attempt to land the transport.)_

_(Can you begin capturing and subduing guards silently?),_ Yori whispered over the radio net.

_(We will attempt to do so, but be prepared to take lives.),_ the third voice cautioned.

Yori frowned, then gave the order, _(Do what you can, but try to keep the body count down.)_

XX

Ron glanced at his partner and nodded for him to come back. Once they were in position he whispered_, (Do you wish to help the others outside?)_

Shaking his head, _(My orders are to stay with you Master. Our initial orders are to make sure these people do not interfere with the recovery operation.)_

_(I can make sure they don't interfere, Natosi.), _Ron replied, his voice a little light in tone.

_(Without murdering them?)_, his partner asked incredulously.

In an even tone, _(It will not be murder.)_, came the low reply.

_(If it is done with forethought, it will be.),_ the other ninja countered.

_(I will only do what is necessary to make sure of the success of the mission just as you would.),_ Ron promised, _(I_ _swear.)_

_(Very well…),_ Natosi Sakuri said before he keyed the microphone on his radio, _(Element three 'B' is enroute to add assistance.)_, and then turned to join the other members of Team Orange

After a moment's pause, Yori's voice hissed over the radio_, (Stoppable-sama are you able to handle your assignment by yourself?)_, well aware that the blond American, if provoked, was capable of things that would even turn Sensei's stomach.

Immediately, _(Quite sure, Yori.)_, came back over the radio. _(Besides you need as many as we have out there with you. Neutralize resistance and get that transport in now before this gets any worse Yori.),_ Ron ordered.

_(I concur with Stoppable-sama, we are running out of time. We have to act.),_ Hirotaka's voice cut in as he scanned the area with night vision glasses and spotted six roving patrols; four were on the perimeter fence and two were near the hangars.

_(Very well, all units begin to engage and remove all enemy assets.),_ Yori ordered as where Ron was, he began to fade from view; then he crept into the barracks. Once inside he made his way to the weapons racks which were anchored to the wall, _(if they resist terminate them.)_

Then the beautiful Shinobi switched her radio to another frequency and re-keyed her mic_, (Condor two-three, prepare to insert. I will contact when it is safe to land, look for ultraviolet strobe on channel twelve.)_

The satellite transmitted response over Yori's radio was crisp and clear, _(Roger Orange Leader, we copy. We will just stay out of radar coverage until ordered in.)_

XXX

Kim looked up from her beer and her light conversation with Monique Jenkins to see Josh walk up to her, "Kim would you like to dance?", he asked, his hand out to her.

With a bright smile Kim hopped off the barstool and took the offered hand, "Sure Josh, at least you won't try to grab my ass… something you should know better than some of your groomsmen…that and Tara and Bonnie would kill you.", she said with an evil smile.

Sheepishly grinning, "I'm sorry about that Kim. A couple of the guys had a little too much to drink and they've noticed that you came to the wedding without an escort and have been asking if you're available…."

Sighing in frustration, "What did you tell them Josh?"

"Kim…I ah."

"Josh I'm not mad so you can spill."

"I told them you didn't have anyone.", he saw the red head frown, "Listen I'm your friend and I just want you to be happy.", he said in hesitation. "They asked and I told them the truth. A couple of the guys don't have anyone either, and…Kim you need to get out and enjoy life.", Josh offered in explanation. "I know you've had a rough time of it but it would be good if you expanded your friends a little…"

"Did Tara help you cook up this matchmaker thing?", Kim cut in, not happy that someone, even a friend, was meddling with her private life.

"Uh…no. I guess it was my harebrained idea…", rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kim, at seeing Josh was more nervous than during his own wedding smirked, then sighed as she tugged on his arm, "Come on Josh; let's dance before you pass out on me here." Then to her best female friend, "I'll see you out on the floor Moni."

Laughing at the scene, "Go ahead GF I want to check on Justine to see how she's doing.", the African-American beauty replied as Kim and Josh headed off to the dance floor.

X

After a few _quiet_ moments while dancing Kim broke the 'ice' between them, "You should warn me the next time you try something like this you know.", Kim said as she smirked to the new Groom.

"Yeah I know, but I was so worried about you being alone…"

Shaking her head with a sad grin, "Josh I'm not alone. I still have all my memories of him; they keep me warm inside. It's the 'what would-have-beens' that bother me."

"Are you sure that you don't want to go out with one of the guys?", as Josh again tried to help Kim's social life out.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Josh, but I think…what was the guy's name who escorted me today?"

Josh blushed, Tara had seen the grope and spent several colorful minutes _enlightening_ him about it, and replied, "His name is Brad, Kim."

"I'm pretty sure that _Brad_ has the wrong idea about me."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks I'm desperate for someone's affection…I'm not Josh.", she shook her head. "I am very happy with waiting for Ron to reappear in my life.", Kim said with quiet conviction. "And when that happens, however far into the future that is, is when I'm going to make my move.", she replied with a firmness in her eyes.

Then with a bit of fear and hope in them, "If he's..", gulping, "still available that is…and wants to have a permanent relationship with me…", her breath caught slightly, "I'll be there with open arms.."

"And if he's not?", Josh cut in.

Hitching, "I'll still love him with all my heart…and move on with my life.", Kim sadly replied, her eyes holding back sudden tears. "Somehow.."

"I know you will Kim, but it's been well over three years…"

"Josh…that's not the point it could be another thirty and I would still love him. He's the only guy I've ever made love to or slept with…but you were close once.", Kim shyly confessed as she touched a fingertip to his nose.

"Thanks…", his voice drifted off at the implication.

"But I came to realize that it wasn't going to be, and shortly afterward I learned just what Ron meant to me…and after that we were in heaven.", Kim glowed. "And then, maybe the Fates conspired and decided what we had was too good…", the luster faded from her smile and she looked haunted for a moment.

After a few seconds of composing herself, "When I got screwed up at school, and then finally recovered.", she rallied. "But before that I had loved Ron..we had loved each other…more in three months than most people do in a lifetime.", she poured out to her former crush. "And I want to find Ronnie and apologize to him for what I did to him..and see if we can start over and build a life together from where we find ourselves, if he hadn't moved on by then.", she said with tears in her eyes.

Sniffling, then regrouping, "But until I know for sure, I'm going to keep looking for my goofy guy and maybe we can be as happy as we were before it all went to hell. And even though he might not be the same Ron we knew, I just know deep down he'll always be _my_ Ron, to me.", Kim said as she tried to put her feelings into words.

A little stunned at her soliloquy, "I'm sorry Kim..I was just trying to help…but you know people change; he might not be the same any more. He might not be 'your' Ron Stoppable."

"Josh I appreciate you trying to help me, but please don't do that again with the romance…please. Monique tried to set me up too and I had to be a little blunter with her till she understood where I was coming from."

"Alright, Kim, I'll cool my heels then, but if you ever change your mind let me know ok?"

"I'll let you know alright, but Monique is gonna find out before you do…deal?"

"Yeah deal, but promise me you'll be as happy as Tara and I are?", Josh smiled as he hugged Kim closely to his chest.

"Josh I'm happy with my memories, but do me a favor…if ever you run across Ron Stoppable again tie him down and give me a call. I **do** have the 'itch', but it's only gonna get scratched by one guy."

"Ok Kim, I promise I'll do that."

"Good and thanks for the dance.", then pointing to their table, "Now I see that Tara is waiting for you and before long you should be hearing the bell tingling.", Kim told him as the music ended.

Then giving him a kiss on the cheek, they walked over to his Bride and met with Monique who also made her way to her old friends.

"Tara, again, congratulations, you've got yourself a first class hubby.", she beamed to her friends as she hugged each one. "I'm gonna take off now that I've had my dance with him. You two behave yourselves and have some fun before you start on that family.", Kim advised and gave the newlyweds another hug as Monique walked up to them.

"Time to go?", Monique asked.

"For me yeah, I know you want to stay a little longer with Justine…but I've had enough and I have to show up for a physical at GJ tomorrow afternoon so I want to get some sleep."

"Do you want to meet tomorrow night? We can take in a movie.", Monique offered.

"Sounds nice Moni, I'll give you a call when I get home."

XXX

_Meanwhile on the remote island where the stolen experimental hypersonic jet was hidden:_

Slowly the masked, invisible American ninja crept past the bunks of the twelve sleeping men until he reached their weapon racks. Musing at the 'weapon of choice' with all the Heckler and Koch MP5's racked, he gradually faded back into view and pulled what appeared to be a coil of thin rope from a vest pocket.

Taking quiet care he ran the 'rope' through the trigger guards of the weapons, around the racks and secured the ends with a probe which he stuck into a tiny black box (about the size of a match booklet) he removed from his vest.

After double-checking his work, he pressed a button on the box, and a red LED lit up before becoming green a second or two later.

At a sudden change in snoring patterns behind him the ninja dropped quietly to the floor and monitored the sleep status of the men in the room. As he did so he monitored the radio traffic through the ear bud he wore.

XX

_(Element two in position.)_,a voice whispered over the net,_ (We have a team of guards coming up to us.)_

_(You have your orders. Be silent.),_ Yori reminded them as Ron's partner approached her and Hirotaka.

She asked Natosi, _(Is Stoppable-sama capable of handling both of your assignments by himself?)_

_(He is and he promised to not take any lives unless necessary.)_, the talented young warrior replied almost too low to be heard.

_(Good, go with Hirotaka and disable the radar and communications. We have no need to face any more assets than we have to Sakuri.),_ Yori instructed to the young man who glanced at Hiro.

Silently the two went to cut off all access to the airfield from the outside world, and to mask their soon to be arriving inbound transportation.

While observing the active radar setup at the field Hiro motioned to his new partner to stand watch. After a few moments he went reached into his vest and drew out his demo cord, which he began to uncoil. He cut an appropriate length, and then slipped over to the running generator where he wrapped it around the engine. When done he traveled to the trailer being used to control the radar and made his way inside.

Sparsely furnished, the room had some impressive electronic equipment, and one occupant peering intently at the screen in front of him. Moving quietly behind the operator, Hiro touched him on the neck and bad guy slumped forward, unconscious. Realizing the out cold operator was about to fall into a series of buttons on the console Hiro caught the 'dead weight', removed the radar operator from the chair and secured him in a corner after binding and gagging him.

Time being of the essence, Hirotaka flipped the radar console's cover up and made short work of the wires in the case with his Tanto. Done with ruining the wiring, he removed a ball of a clay-like substance from his vest, inserted a wire into it and attached a small black box similar to one Ron used earlier and likewise pressed a button on the box before he slapped it to the inside of the console. Satisfied with his handiwork, Hiro hurried outside to take part in the rest of his assigned tasks.

XX

Back at the barracks Ron went back outside to place small charges at each corner of the building. When done, he keyed his mic. _(Element three 'A' is ready. Do you need help anywhere else?)_

_(Stay where you are.)_

_(Roger.)_

Along a service road, Element two waited for the SUV to get to them. When they did Mari Himustu prepared to waylay the vehicle occupants so her partner Tamui Metaka could slip up behind the vehicle from his hiding place. As the vehicle got to them a tire popped.

Two men exited the SUV, walked around it and turned their flashlights to see what they ran over. Swiftly Mari closed in, quiet except for the '**SNAP**' heard in the night.

The roving guard spun around, "What's that?", just in time to see a black blur rush him.

At the muffled rush in the darkness, the guard's partner turned to assist him when he suddenly dropped to the ground, a fist behind his ear.

Crouched low, _(Hurry and secure and disarm them, while I disable their auto.),_ Tamui's voice whispered. Task done he keyed his mic_, (One patrol down.)_

Before he started, _(No Tamui let us use their vehicle, just disable the dome light.), _Mari whispered, halting his taking the vehicle out of action_._

_(Hurry.),_ Yori hissed.

XX

From a low branch in a tree Yuma Anotu waited until her partner slipped up behind an unsuspecting pair of guards on a smoke break while leaning on the driver's side fender of their SUV. Relaxed, yet on guard as they smoked, they were startled by the low whistling they heard in the still of the night. Their attempts to learn the source of the sound ended when each felt a sting at their necks before they fell to the ground, unconscious.

Looking to the results of their handiwork, her partner Yuma, _(Secure them.)_, hissed as she disassembled her blow gun. _(We will use their vehicle.)_, she said as an idea came to her which would aid them as time to accomplish this mission was running out.

Less than three minutes later, Element 4 was on its way to silence the last of the roving guards while Element 2 was dealing with the stationary group of guards furthest from the runway.

Ten minutes later, _(Outlying guards are down and secure.)_, came over their radio net.

Waiting for this announcement, Yori keyed her mic, _(Condor two-three the airfield is secure. Begin insertion.)_

_(Roger, ten minutes.),_ came the reply.

_(Security units return to the runway, we are moving the transport in and we need to secure the close in guards.),_ Yori directed, unaware she had drawn someone's attention.

**Click**

Muttering a curse, Yori realized someone had the drop on her and dove to her left just before three silenced 9MM rounds hit the wall behind her. A shuriken flying from her left hand as she came out of her second roll, she keyed the radio with her right, _(We are compromised…Move it!)_

The ninja throwing star pierced the first guard's throat, giving pause to his partner as he took aim at the Shinobi. Just as he was about to squeeze his trigger a thud sounded, then a slight ripping sound. Wide-eyed he reached up to his throat to grab the hook embedded in it, and though incoherent he was able to sound an alarm to his comrades before the darkness claimed him. Hiro's partner had arrived at her location.

Just afterward, two sharp '**Cracks'** were heard as power to the radar installation was cut and the console erupted in flames.

At hearing this, Ron reentered the barracks and waited as a siren's wail split the night. From his position behind a column he pressed a button on a small box in his hand and the rifle racks exploded when the demo cord was fired, destroying all the assault rifles there.

In the settling dust and shrapnel, "Who are you?", came from one who reached under his pillow as he woke up from the ruckus.

A flick of the wrist and the Lotus Blade became a Tanto as it flew across the room to stab the man in the chest as he pulled his sidearm from under his pillow.

"Here.", Ron said in English. The blade, now covered in blood, returned to him as Ron pressed the second button on his control box. Simultaneous explosions rang out from the corners of the barracks as he exited the building, which began to groan from the displaced support beams.

XX

Yori glanced to the dying man weakly struggling against the hook Natosi Sakuri pulled the hook deeper into his throat.

_(There is one more patrol out there. They will be coming and they will be ready to fight.),_ Yori broadcast as the building which had been serving as the guard's barracks suddenly collapsed.

Stunned, _(Stoppable-sama!),_ Hirotaka whispered as that building came crashing down. He too had returned from his assigned task.

Keeping to the mission, _(Never mind we must make it safe for the transport plane. Move!),_ Yori countered.

With a nod Hirotaka reached down and picked up the rifle he had 'liberated' from the guard who tried to kill his wife, _(She's right, take the other weapon.)_

XX

"Shit! Come on, Barney that was the barracks. Something ain't right over there.", Bernard Williamson urged his buddy Tom Frank as they ran to those buildings.

Their mad dash was interrupted when a glowing form seemed to suddenly appear in front of them, "Good day to die isn't it?", it asked as it bowed slightly and then charged into them with a blue sword flashing into view.

Freaking, "Kill that bastard.", Tommy shrieked as he pointed his MP5 at the glowing threat.

XXXX

Well now this one seems to have it all: Ninja HALO Infiltration, Bad-guy Delusional Debriefings, Weddings, Receptions and Wedding-Dance-Groping/Recriminations, Plots, Plots and Nighttime Fire-fights.

Yep, just another day with Kim and Ron, & company…LOL!

And for all who are waiting, soon comes the first 'near-miss', but not today…


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi and here we are with another chapter of our tale, 'Storm Chaser'. It is our hope that we continue to entertain those of you who read and either review, or otherwise, or don't… Now we'd like to thank those who've Reviewed, Faved, Alerted or Followed: Uberscribbler, Jimmy1201, Sword of The Azure Rain, Sentinel103, Beckman (Guest-we'll step on the gas in a bit, but some setup yet to come…Each has to establish their lives further as one is no longer searching and the other doesn't have the means to do so, yet.), levi2000a1, mattnoti, paradoxreader (Guest-interesting suggestion for that near-miss, but neither is going to travel that closely to the other for a bit…), cool825 and radiotech101, thanks to you all for chiming in as you have.**

**Last time Ron and his team infiltrated the hiding place of Asia's most recent Crime Kingpin Wannabe in order to snatch back his only remaining stolen prize, while said Crime Boss learns that Reality, as it is in Asia, trumps Ego and so-called Operational Security from one of his contacts. Meanwhile Kim stands by and watches a couple of friends marry, thus ending a secret fear she's carried within her ever since her episodes in England ended and Ron disappeared from her life. And in the process of catching up with others there she spreads the word that she doesn't need outside intervention in her love life, groping or otherwise, and divulges to a friend a recurring type of 'flashback' that seems alien, yet distantly familiar to her.**

**And once again we'd like to prevent the feeding of the corporate sharks: Kim Possible and the characters of the program are the property of Disney; we're just borrowing them for non-profit storytelling.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 16

_A remote, isolated airfield on an even more remote, isolated island:_

In stunned disbelief, Tom Franks and his partner Bernard Williamson hesitated at the sight of _monkeys_ rapidly advancing upon them. While the fact that the island they currently inhabited was completely devoid of monkeys should have been enough to fuel their incredulity, what had Tom, at the very least, prepared to soil his pants was that he was pretty sure he could see_ through_ these _glowing_ _blue_ monkeys advancing on their position ahead of a human who followed behind them.

Adding more to his, at least, personal evacuation factor was that the human was _also_ glowing blue and was carrying an equally _glowing_ and equally _blue_ sword; and he seemed to shimmer in the night the way mirages do in a hot desert in the day.

Nervously shaking too much to draw a proper bead on human trailing behind the ghostly blue simians, even though his glow outshined that of his advance guard, Tom squeezed the trigger to his MP5 while Bernard muttered something unintelligible off to the side. The night sky lit up as the 9MM rounds raced towards their attacker.

"**Christ**!", Tom shouted when the shimmering blue form seemed to pause, flicker, and _shrug_ _off_ the burst of copper-jacketed bullets sent into it. It was now official, he was in full pucker-mode' nothing else of his own creation was leaving his body for the foreseeable future.

Shivering in abject fright at witnessing something that defied reality as he knew it, "W..we got..ta get outta here Bernie!", Tom stuttered to his partner.

However what Tom heard was not what he expected, "Man that's not what the orders said. We gotta protect the plane in case someone tries to swipe it….", Bernard replied, holding to the directives of the man who paid him.

Shrieking, "Screw that Bernie, that blue guy is scary! I mean I emptied a full magazine in him and he's _still_ coming at us!?...The hell with this, I'm getting out of here.", Tom ranted, for him it was time to skedaddle and to hell with dealing with ghosts.

"You can't desert, Tom! Mister One Eye will have you killed…."

Bernie's objections were interrupted by, **"Talk, talk, talk, you clowns are starting to bore me.",** when a voice neither heard before was heard from behind them.

Shocked, "Where did you come from?", Tom Franks jumped as he whipped around to confront the glowing form now behind them.

"**Dumbass, did you think I am going to let you shoot me?"**, the voice maliciously laughed. **"I think it's time to end this right now.",** the more recent glowing figure twirled a sword in his right hand and the 'other' figure dissolved before their eyes, monkeys and all.

A rifle rose from one guard, the sword arced through the air and sliced through that guard's torso. Both gun and upper body toppled to the ground, the lower half held in place for two seconds as blood gushed before it collapsed to the ground. The other guard stood frozen in place at the macabre scene before him.

"Barney…", Tom gasped as the sword arced again and the hand, with arm, holding his MP5's trigger was taken at the mid-forearm.

"**Is with his ancestors and I doubt he will have any mourners at his funeral. I have decided to let you live…That is if you don't do anything stupid."**, the black clad and glowing form told the now disarmed, in more ways than one, shocked henchman.

Again the sword arced, but stopped just as it nicked Tom Frank's neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. The glowing individual then stepped up to Tom, covered his blood pumping stump with a glowing sword-free hand…and in moments, though the arm still throbbed, the bleeding stopped.

"**And in return for your life you will deliver a **_**message**_**."**, the blue-tinged, black clad bad ass growled.

Now lightheaded from the blood loss and awestruck at all he had seen and experienced, Tom croaked, "To who?"

"**To your employer."**

"He will kill me…"

"**He may kill you later, but if you don't agree I will kill you now. Make your choice quickly."**

"I…I will, what do you want me to say?"

"**Tell him to stay away from Asia….it belongs to 'The Mountain'."**

"And if he doesn't?"

Waving the strange sword around in a wide arc, **"Look around and see how many friends you have remaining to assist you in your cause."**, the form said to him.

"Who are you then?"

The form's voice turned suddenly icy as he informed the unfortunate man, **"I **_**am**_** the Mountain. Remember, commit no more crimes in Asia, this place is under our protection. This is your only warning; noncompliance will result in your termination."**

XX

Maintaining radio watch, Yori saw lights suddenly come on low over the horizon, followed by, _(Condor Two-Three is on final approach. We are committed to land.)_, broadcasted.

_(Good to see you Condor Two-Three. Land on the main runway and taxi to the hangars on the east side; from there several of our team will guide you to hangar seven.)_

_(Are you sure that the security forces have been neutralized?)_

_(Yes but hurry we have been here too long already.)_

_(It will take some time, we will move as quickly as we can..)_

XX

"And you won't kill me if I give this message to my supervisor?"

"**Yes, and if you decide to give up your life of crime in Asia, your life would be lengthened further."** Then pointing to his amputation, **"But from your injuries are you smart enough to learn their lessons?"**

Nodding, "I suppose I could…", he said, then looking fearful, "But the boss does not care for _failure_ from his worker's efforts, he terminates those who displease him.", the one handed guard grunted through what pain he felt as he wondered why his arm didn't hurt as much as he thought it should.

"**Tell him I will find him and do things to him that will turn a sadist's stomach if he injures you more than I have. If he decides to inflict more injuries on you call the number on this card and tell them your name."**

"He's not afraid of you…"

"**He **_**should**_** be Mister Franks. I have killed many men, what is one more? Or one hundred more?"**

"How..how do you know my name?"

"'**The Mountain' knows many things about you, including the time you swiped your sister's underwear."**

"Ok, ok, you've convinced me…but how can I make a living like I am now?"

"**You think with one hand in this line of work it will be any easier?"**, he chuckled. **"You will find a way if you set your mind to it. It is better than dying here right now"**,Ron suggested. **"Besides many others have gone on to other endeavors despite this loss; but now you must now come with me."**, he told the guard.

When Ron and his 'guest' returned to Yori, they found the Shinobi radioing instructions,_ (We have you in sight Condor Two-Three. Two of us are waiting at the point where you should slow down on the runway; you are instructed to follow the vehicle there. The truck already has it's strobes on.)_

_(Yes, we can see it in the distance, is that the one we follow?)_

_(Of course, follow that vehicle to the hangar in question. How much room do you have on that plane?)_

_(Enough for two to four guards, no more. We have a small aircraft ten minutes behind us; its call sign is Condor Two-Four.)_

_(Good…Condor Two-Four do you copy me?)_

Another voice came over the air_, (We have copied all traffic and will wait until you ask for pickup. Are you sure of the strobe frequency?)_

_(Yes Condor Two-Four, look for ultraviolet strobe on channel twelve.),_ Yori told the crew of the small fast business jet which veered off the coast to circle offshore at a higher altitude until it was called.

The large transport almost seemed to hover in the air before it set down. It rolled for several seconds before the thrust-reversers cut in, the engines shrieked as the big aircraft slowed.

As the huge aircraft passed Yori a jeep pulled up to her._ (Come on dear, we are going to destroy their communications next, but we also have to get to the hangar to make sure that our package is loaded properly.)_, the driver jauntily sang out from behind the wheel. Ron stood by passively, his tag-along wide-eyed at the scene he walked up on.

Yori smiled from behind her mask_, (Ron-sama, I should have known. Still picking up strays?)_, she snorted. _(Send your little friend to the hangar we must hurry.)_

_(Yeah, yeah I know it is my honor to walk.),_ the blond American snorted from behind his mask as he put his 'message' in the jeep and went off to sweep the area for guards that might have been missed in the initial assault.

XXX

_The Island of Corsica, Mediterranean Sea:_

Motioning his pudgy hands to a comfortable chair, "Please be seated.", the hefty information broker invited his guest. "I am sure you had a tiring flight."

"It was a small inconvenience.", the one-eyed man said offhandedly.

Once settled in the chair before the grossly overweight information-monger, the former, only on paper, supervillain got straight to the point, "Big Daddy, I need your services." The message being he wasn't going to play 'silly games' with his host as others had been forced to do over the years.

Smirking, "So have many others over the years.", Big Daddy teased his guest, "But you still have to go through the paces to receive my services."

"Yes well, be that as it may, I think the trouble I had in finding you after you sold the Bermuda Triangle should more than make up for the inconvenience.", Sheldon huffed, his ire rising with each minute he had to _play_ with his host.

Waving a huge hand dismissively, "I didn't want to be _found, _being too accessible is bad for business.", the current site owner continued. Then extending the hand to the one-eyed man, palm up, "Now, what is the password _Sheldon_?", Brotherson asked, having no inkling of what the former head of The World Wide Evil Empire was going to put up with today.

"Screw your game! We're in this for high stakes this time _Benjamin_.", the former Gemini growled as he raised his 'enhanced' hand to his obese host, to punctuate his statement.

Waving off behind Sheldon, "Relax Hasam, I do not wish to damage this building or yourself, you have been in my employ too long for that.", Brotherson called off his personal bodyguard from escalating the issue with the potently armed visitor to their establishment. "Besides the rent is high enough as it is, what with the armaments he carries there, he could badly damage the place.", Big Daddy said coolly.

Then in annoyance, "And how do you know _my_ first name?", Brotherson glared at Sheldon.

Smugly smirking, "You are not the only one with '_resources_' around the world my obese friend.", Gemini said as he redirected where his enhanced hand was pointed, no longer a threat to disrupt the conversation he had come here for.

"It seems we are at an uncomfortable crossroads doesn't it?", Brotherson asked, a little unsettled after having stared down a miniature missile that was now aimed at his servant.

"Not at all, I just want some information. I'll pay your normal fee but without the charades you play for your own entertainment. To sweeten the deal, so to speak, I have even brought some of your favorite chocolate bars…..with nougat."

"With nougat? Real nougat?"

"Of course the real kind, I've been told you can spot an imposter a mile off."

"Yes, that is an ability I've acquired over the years."

"So a trade then, your usual fee plus a whole box of the chocolate bars in return for the information I am asking about?"

"Yes, yes…" Sigh, "…what is your question Gemini?"

"Who is 'The Mountain' and how do I communicate with them?"

Big Daddy frowned, he had heard this name before, "Very interesting name there…'The Mountain'…I have heard the name before. Not often, mostly from whispers mind you, but only three times in ten years. And it is clouded in mystery."

"So they **DO** exist?"

"Of _course _they exist, but firsthand knowledge is quite difficult to come by…my sources tell me that those who directly encounter them usually don't live to tell of it.", Brotherson narrowed his eyes at Sheldon.

Waving his other hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, I've heard that before..but they were probably lack wits who's incompetence lead to their demise.", Sheldon airily responded. "But what I want is to get a hold of them to discuss _business_ with them.", he continued.

"Oh?", Brotherson's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, they've become a bit of a problem for me in Asia and I need to get them to _cooperate_ with me as I gain access to the continent.", Gemini said as his hands gripped together tightly on the desk.

"I see…Does this have anything to do with some stolen WMD's and a very fast delivery vehicle?", Brotherson inquired lightly, wondering if his suspicions were right about what he heard of them.

Noncommittally, "I can neither confirm nor deny what you are guessing at; I just need to get some information about these people so I can try to contact them.", Sheldon replied, sealing Brotherson's hunch.

Cocking an eyebrow, the beefy information broker turned to the 'entry fee' offered by his guest. Removing one of the large bars of chocolate and nougat and sniffing it longingly, he sighed, "Not much is known about 'The Mountain', other than that they **are** based out of Asia.", he said as he sniffed the bar again. "I am not sure which country, but they supposedly speak English with a Japanese accent."

"So they _are_ from Japan?"

Putting the chocolate back in its box, "All I can say is that I have learned they speak English with a Japanese _accent_; however that may be a ruse. Also in several reported instances they have worn what you would call ninja uniforms during some of their adventures.", Big Daddy informed his_ client_.

Sheldon snorted, "How quaint, do they yell hiiii-yah when they attack?", he mocked as he 'chopped' his hand in sarcasm.

Eyebrows furrowed, "No they are very good at infiltration and they have a one hundred percent success rate from what has been attributed to their actions.", Brotherson retorted. "Why do you dismiss them so?"

Rolling his eye, "Dealing with _ninjas_.", the mono-eyed bad guy scoffed, "There **are** no more ninjas in the world. They are no more than a myth. They disappeared years ago."

Shrugging, "I am only telling you what my sources have reported to me. Seldom do they exaggerate."

"Ok, ok Big Daddy, let's suppose they _are_ ninjas or…ninja wannabes,", he snorted, "how do you propose I get in touch with them?"

"Ah to the point…" _'Finally.'_, he thought, "I would let them find you. And since you are operating in Asia, which seems to be their only region of concern, I'm sure 'The Mountain' will come to you if you continue your activities there as you have.", Big Daddy smirked to Sheldon's neutral demeanor.

Continuing to fish for a response, "Maybe after, say, additional weapons of mass destruction are stolen by your people to replace those you _lost_ in China, to maybe, say, bomb Hong Kong..to get their attention?", Brotherson smugly finished.

Blinking, "What do you mean steal to replace _lost_ weapons? I have no idea what you are talking about.", Gemini tried to pull off his lie.

Boring in, "The weapons that were recovered in China…three men survived that operation.", Brotherson deadpanned as Sheldon Director paled at the confirmation of what was suggested to him in China. The unspoken understanding that the potential was there for discovery of his plans to pull off his 'grand slam' where he wished in the world rested with those captured, and that frightened him.

"Just how much do you know?"

"Only that one of your men went through with the safeguards you had implanted in them…The Chinese are very intelligent however, once they realized the existence of the fake tooth they anesthetized the other two and extracted the altered teeth while they were under.", Big Daddy said as he paused for effect.

Getting no reaction, "Of course when the other two realized what was happening, they tried to end their _interrogation_ via their capsules, yet were quite surprised when they came to and found that they had not carried out their directives while in the hands of their captors.", Big Daddy added as he could see Sheldon going still in his chair.

Continuing to toy with his 'client', "And from what I was told, neither of the survivors had the stomach for more of the _questioning_ they were subjected to, so it is most fortunate that your men did not have your correct name, Sheldon…However, their Chinese inquisitors do have a fairly accurate description of their Boss.", his smirk barely hidden, as Brotherson could see he was getting to Gemini.

Before the eye-patched visitor could retort, "And it is fortunate for you that your plans were compartmentalized as well as they were, or the Chinese Military would have already notified the US Government by now that they had a line on the person responsible for the theft of their secret hyper plane.", Big Daddy smugly finished.

"So what?", the stewing clandestine villain shot back.

"Remember what happened a few years ago to that Mullah who had one of his friends hack into the programming of that spy drone?"

"No…I really don't know what you are talking about."

Big Daddy looked at the now uncomfortable one-eyed man seated across from him before he decided to inform him of a little endeavor undertaken by one of his former clients, "Very well a United States spy drone…one of those 'special' ones somehow _mysteriously_ landed in some random country near its designated search area.", he began. "At first it appeared that the drone had malfunctioned.", then paused for a moment.

"The NSA, after conducting an investigation, found that a certain few _individuals_ who had access to this device had sold pertinent information regarding this drone's access frequencies, and a code and a tone used to override the flight computers.", he paused again to pour himself a glass of water.

Offering the same to his guest who declined, he took a long sip before he continued, "The investigators put two and two together and near the end of a very short investigation two programmers suddenly vanished.", before he placed his glass on a coaster on his desk. "An all-out manhunt was launched for these two that ended when the programmers were found about a week later, quite dead. In fact he blow flies were having a field day from what I was told."

"I never heard of it."

"It wasn't on the twenty-four hour news channels, but your _Sister_ might have mentioned to you something of this development.", Big Daddy suggested, "And even though the United States _seems_ open enough regarding government transparency, most of the _really_ important information goes unannounced most of the time."

"Betty doesn't really trust me…"

"Do you blame her?", Brotherson cut him off. "Anyway I have no information about who performed the hit, but it was done very expertly and efficiently…two bullets, each, right behind the ear. There was even a letter from each of the supposed culprits confessing to everyone how it was done."

"Interesting turn of events…"

"Yes it was…which leads us to your little adventure.", the host tilted his head slightly. "Should the same _people_ somehow become interested in your group or anyone associated with your group while in possession of weapons of mass destruction, to either use or supply to terrorists…Well lets just say that it may result in deleterious endings for all involved.", Big Daddy warned his guest.

An unnerved Gemini blustered, "Yes..well, if we do get those weapons and that vehicle the world will bow down. And they will get to know my name well enough…."

Sighing frustrated that his guest was still fixated in his plans of conquest, at any cost, "As you wish Sheldon; and I will keep my eye out for any information about this group called 'The Mountain'."

"It was…nice doing business with you.", the former head of the WWEE stated as he offered his 'natural' hand.

Big Daddy smiled and returned the favor then gave the villain a slip of paper, "This is my incoming account number, give me a week, I expect to have more solid information by then."

XXX

_Hangar Seven (you remember, on that remote island at that even more remote airfield):_

_(Get the mule attached to the front wheel…..hurry.),_ one of the black clad forms directed the driver of the short but powerful vehicle coming down the ramp of the huge cargo plane. In moments it was inside the hangar and backing up to the unusual plane while two others carried the tow bar.

Three minutes later the tow bar was hooked up, the chocks removed from the airplane's tricycle landing gear and all slowly made their way to the transport plane.

XXX

_Middleton Space Center:_

"James, it's good to see you, please have a seat.", the gray haired general motioned to a chair across from him.

"General Cleaver it's a pleasure to see you again.", the famous rocket scientist offered his hand before sitting down.

Quinton Cleaver got right to the point, "This is not a social call James…..we uh…have a problem."

"Ah, what kind of problem General?"

Sighing, "Remember, fourteen months ago, the hypersonic jet you were checking the specs on for us?"

Thinking a bit before it came to him, "Yes! I do, we were having trouble getting it past Mach five..until my sons Jim and Tim noticed something. And after a simple change to its design, the XP-76 was not only _theoretically_ capable of flying faster than Mach 12, it actually _did_.", James replied with pride that this little 'advancement' was totally paying for their college expenses.

"Yes they did and then they solved the heat problems and were able to change the formula for the fuel. All in all I'd say their contributions to that project more than offset their school expenses.", Quinton chuckled lightly, "It was the best investment we've made in a long time.", he said before he paused to gather some papers.

His smile faded, "I know this is classified, but the XP-76 disappeared several weeks ago during a test flight. I'd like another set of eyes to study the telemetry and give us some insight on what may have happened to the vehicle.", the General said as he handed the papers to James, "We need to know if there are any blind spots we missed that could be exploited before we begin building the service version."

Stunned, "What do you mean _disappeared_?", as he received the sheaf of telemetry hard copy.

"Just that, it seems like it was flying along as programmed and then it just..disappeared. And since it was a stealth plane if the transponders malfunctioned, radar would have not have been able to find it."

James, thoughtful and concerned, "Well I know that that one _was_ a full mockup, capable of carrying reconnaissance packages or weapons, but this is still not a good thing. We have to get it back before some minor player tries to use it to become a major one…."

"I uh agree, but we don't even know where to begin looking for it, now…However we had a satellite following part of the flight and we noticed something after the transponder malfunctioned."

"Oh?"

"Yes, do you realize that even a 'cloaked' airplane flying through the atmosphere displaces air molecules? This displacement can be read if you have the _correct_ equipment; which we do, by the way."

"Well Quinton that makes sense, though I've never thought about it."

"Yes, well we didn't figure this out, someone else did…And we'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone.", the General pointedly looked to James.

Taking the hint, "Oh, absolutely, you don't have to worry about me and this information. I'm already sworn to secrecy on this and other projects at the Space Center.", James assured General Cleaver. "But who figured this out and how?"

Looking knowingly to James, "Well a few years ago an Agency called Global Justice ran across it from their scans of some crook's hideout." After taking in the rocket scientist's raised eyebrows, "Or rather _someone_ who was freelancing for them figured it out.", now the eyebrows cocked in thought, "And after he figured it out, we got wind of it and questioned him about it…and he admitted that someone named _Zorpox_", James jaw dropped open, "had thought it through and theorized the possibility; from there that freelancer did all the legwork for a process we now use to keep track of our B-2 birds even with their transponders turned off."

Clearing his throat nervously, "Zorpox..huh..An interesting name to be sure.", James grimaced at the memory of the two occasions the blond boy who had loved his daughter, in so many ways, had been turned bad by super villains.

Nodding with a small smile, "Yes…", then frowning, "Anyway we were able to track the aircraft to a small island where we immediately deployed a Marine Expeditionary Battalion but didn't find a sign of it."

"So you have no idea where it is?"

"No and since it's been designated combat capable, we'd like to get it back.", Quinton said as he handed a flash drive to James, "I'd like for you to examine the information contained in this, also. I have already unencrypted the information so you can begin looking through data."

Taking the flash drive and looking at it, "Alright." He rose, "Now can you follow me? We are going to have to use one of the Crays if this number crunching is as dicey as I think it is."

And with that both men exited the room and headed off to that Mainframe.

XXX

_On the Island:_

Yori watched as the tail of the large hypersonic plane disappeared into the cargo bay of the _larger_ cargo jet. Two minutes later the nose of the cargo plane lowered from its loading/offloading configuration and locked in place, prepared for flight_._

_(I see we are nearly done Yori, we will send four from the team to make sure that security is covered.), _Hirotaka said to his wife as other members continued to scan the area for any surprising trouble.

_(Good.)_, she said. Then in turning to each as she directed them, _(Mukura, inform the crew as to who is going with the plane. Stoppable-sama take the jeep and check on the building you destroyed earlier…if there are survivors please aid them, but leave your little_ _playmate here with us, we will watch him.),_ Yori ordered.

_(Yes Dear.),_ one of the similarly attired forms replied before he turned to one of the vehicles and drove off.

Hiro chuckled_, (You left yourself open for that one.)_

An eye twitching behind her mask, _(Behave yourself, and keep an eye on this one.),_ Yori pointed Tom Franks out to her husband.

_(Yes Dear.)_

X

The black clad form drove to the henchmen's barracks he had leveled with explosives some thirty minutes earlier to check on their status.

While searching through the ruins he heard, Cough, cough.. "Help us, please."

Turning to the call for help, Ron sighed at the inevitability of tapping into his MMP again. Still a little taxed from the previous events there; he nevertheless prepared to aid the survivors from his raid on the henchmen's barracks. With each step to the building the power rose within him until it flowed through him like water over a fall; his body taken on an azure tint.

With a simian grunt he sniffed the air, _'Hmm, we have survivors. I suppose I'd better get them out, they can't call for help anyway now.'_

He grabbed a piece of the wrecked building and threw it to the side, and began to quickly chip away at the wreckage to get to the survivors inside. After a few moments he stopped as he realized this wasn't going fast enough; time was growing short to return to his team before they exited the island.

Stepping back from the building a few feet, Ron concentrated and began glow even brighter as he floated above the ground. He put his hands together as if praying, then wrenched them apart. Large pieces of that portion of the building flew upwards and away from him as he descended to the concrete pad, now clean of debris.

A few more minutes of this MMP-based building demolition and removal, Ron uncovered survivors and remains, that of the guard he dispatched in his earlier visit.

Shocked at the display by the glowing form in their midst, "Who are you?", one of the injured guards gasped out as he shakily rose from the remains of his bunk.

"If you behave,", Ron's eyes went brilliant blue, "the guy who's going to save your life. Now give me a hand with the others.", he said.

X

"First aid kit…where is it?", Ron muttered actually fairly happy that the those who survived the barracks explosion were going to make it off the island, more or less, in one piece.

"There is one at the west end of the building.", one of the injured groaned in pain as he pointed.

"OK stay here.", Ron ordered as he began to glow again, resigned that his 'light show' and other actions might get back to someone familiar with them, but knew he could not leave the injured untended before his team left them behind.

The enemy guards sat in stunned silence as the black clad form's hands just 'pushed' away before him and more of the wreckage tumbled off into the distance. He repeated this several more times until he could see a large red box mixed in the splintered debris. With one last push all the wood around the box scattered into the night's gloom.

Retrieving the box, he returned, "I will do what I can."

Glancing to the guards as he knelt down beside the nearest one, Ron began to work on the injured; in the back of his mind he hoped the first one he helped earlier wouldn't tell his comrades what he had witnessed him do earlier that evening. But didn't bet on it.

After several minutes of tending to their injuries he stood and addressed them, "We will call for help when we leave. Just don't pull any firearms and use them against us. You will not like what comes in reply."

"I don't know what to say…thanks."

Ron smiled and then advised, "You were lucky tonight, several of your number lost their lives, you should look for safer employment."

"If we survive the boss's interview…"

"A friend of yours, being held at the hangar has a card with information on it to help prevent against reprisals by your boss; do not be afraid to use it.", he informed them. Handing out some canteens he had found, "Here take this water and stay undercover, we will be leaving in a few minutes. But before we take off we will send out an emergency radio call for help."

"Than…"

"Don't worry about it, but get out of the villain game before I have to come back and kill you.", Ron warned, his eyes glowing through his mask again. He then got up and returned to the jeep, not wanting to display one of his other 'talents' so that he could keep his 'edge'.

X

Yori looked to one of her team and nodded when the tail ramp of their cargo craft had been locked. The black clad ninja standing in full view of the crew in the cockpit turned on his red tipped flashlights and waved them to get the pilot's attention. At the flicking on and off of the cabin lights he began to signal the pilot to begin the startup procedures for one of the engines.

Less than five minutes later the exterior navigation lights came on, signaling the crew's readiness to begin their exodus with the recaptured aircraft. After a 'flashlight salute' from the ground guide and a flicker of the navigation lights in return, the guide moved outside of the wingspan as the landing lights came on. Once clear of the engines' intakes, the Co-pilot advanced the engines' throttles as the aircraft began its journey to the runway and where their flight would take them and their recovered prize.

X

As Ron climbed out the jeep, _(Well are any left alive back there Ron-sama?),_ Hirotaka asked his teammate.

_(Yes, the only one who didn't survive was one I killed earlier. He had pulled a gun from under his pillow.)_

_(How many were injured than?)_

Sighing, _(Eleven.)_

_(You did well Stoppable-sama. Now we have to go….),_ Yori told him as she keyed the mic on her radio_, (Condor Two-Three are you ready to take off?)_

_(We are ready to bring up max power….)_

_(Do so; I am calling in our transport…hurry.)_

Yori then called,_ (Condor Two-Four, you may land now.), _she replied as the heavily loaded cargo plane's engines roared as it began its takeoff.

(Five minutes.), Condor Two-Four replied_, (We have visual on Condor Two-Three…he is airborne.)_

In the distance the ninja could barely see the navigation lights of the plane as it flew further away with each second airborne.

Turning to him, "Can you drive yourself to the destroyed barracks?", Ron asked the one-handed guard.

Looking to his wounded arm, "I don't know."

Ron told his team, "Hold the ride for me guys. I'll be back in about five."

Hiro replied for Yori, "Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come on Franks you gotta meet with your buddies. You wouldn't want the big bad wolf to get you would ya?"

As soon as Franks was in the jeep Ron started the jeep and headed back to the barracks.

X

Pulling up to the forms standing by the destroyed barracks Ron yelled, "Remember what I told you, don't ever let me catch you in Asia again."

After his passenger exited the jeep, he was gone again.

As he walked up to them, one of the injured asked Franks, "What the hell happened?"

"They got the plane."

"**Shiiiiiittt**.", came the reply, "Old one eye ain't gonna be happy."

Another cut in, "Well one of them said that they were going to call for help, I just hope they don't ask any questions."

XX

_(We have the strobe in sight.)_

_(Please land and turn around at the end of the runway, we will meet you there.),_ Yori radioed in reply as Ron pulled up. To the American she ordered, "Take Ukuska Ron-sama, Hiro and I will take the second jeep."

"Yes Dear.", Ron quipped as his latest passenger got in. Smirking from his seat, "Last one there serves the Sake!", he called out through the window before he stomped the accelerator and left Hiro and Yori in a cloud of dust.

"Grrrrrrr, that man.", Yori growled as her hubby backed off in worry at her temper, "And we invited him to our wedding."

Hiro frowned before he pulled down his mask, "Come on or he'll have the pilot take off without us."

As the two black clad ninjas jumped into their own jeep, Yori muttered, "No he wouldn't."

Hirotaka snorted, "After that night in Shanghai where you got him drunk and tossed a couple of girls in bed with him?…Yes he would."

Yori looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye, "I was trying to loosen him up…he hadn't had any since…"

Sighing sadly, "I know, and I'd do it again.", Yori said. Shaking her head sadly, "Ron-sama is never calm now; he is one battle to the next."

"You still love him, do you not.", Hiro tilted his head to her.

Her shoulders sagging slightly, "Yes, yes I do, but he is not for me. If I couldn't snare him the first time there is no way that it could be done now. I tried my best…", she turned to him and raised a gentle hand to his cheek, "but I did get you out of it my husband.", she said softly.

His eyes crinkling, "Are you sorry how it turned out?", he asked softly.

Stroking his cheek, and then dropping her hand, "No, I am very honored to be your wife Hiro-chun." Looking him in the eyes, "I will not stray, my husband; it would be dishonorable even if it were with 'The Chosen One'."

"I would allow it…"

"Neither I nor Stoppable-sama would allow it. His love is beyond my reach."

X

"You're late. Yori get your geisha outfit on when we get back. Hiro and I want the finest Sake in Japan you're serving _and_ buying.", Ron teased his friends as he pointed to airplane landing lights approaching their position.

Sigh, "Alright, but I have to make a radio call, now be quiet."

Smiling evilly the beautiful Shinobi switched her radio to an emergency channel, "Help!..Help! Mayday, mayday, mayday!...Someone please help us! We are being overrun! Please save us!..Please…..Oh my God!…"

XXX

_The Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hi Mom and Dad, I'm back from the wedding.", Kim called out after clearing the door. With both cars in the driveway, she supposed both of her parents were home.

Smiling at her gowned daughter's approach, "How was the wedding Kimberly?", Anne asked.

Smiling and thinking back on the night, "It was nice, I had a good time too."

"So do you really have to go in to GJ in the morning?", James asked.

"Yeah, I have to take a physical.", she replied. "Then Wade is going to go back over some of the security systems with me. I should have a full day there before coming back home."

XXX

_Japan:_

"Mister Ambassador I have a call from the Japanese Defense Minister. He insists on speaking only with you on a secure line.", the aide informed his boss.

Sighing, "Very well…please set it up for me Simon."

"Yes Sir."

XXXX

And as Gemini bloviates his way around the world, that pesky little group in Asia just continues to vex him so darn much. Funny how he moves his plans forward as his chess pieces are being taken from his board…But no matter, the stage is now set for a little side trip by one of our friends as the other goes about their regular life…oblivious to each other, for now.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi all and welcome back! We hope you've enjoyed the tale so far and that we will continue to do so as we go on. Before we start we'd like to thank those who've chimed in or tagged us or the tale in some way: Uberscribbler, Sword of the Azure Rain, Jimmy1201, levi2000a1, Sentinel103, pbow, Beckman (Guest?…But now with a new FF Account for all those PM's?! If it ain't you, then…Ron's not coldblooded, just he's much more focused. Hiro's not a consolation prize, their culture's a bit different from ours; see Spectre666's 'The Lecture' for a short version of this. And if that FF account I spotted in another tale's review ain't "you", then you have a Clone!), Paradoxreader (Guest: Rumors of The Mountain will be spread, this is one such case with all the survivors…As to the blue glow being used to figure out who their main Assassin may be, only 5 people in the world have a clue about who does that and those folks ain't talking to them. Ron, Smart? Well we'll let you be the judge…), carl9390, Drakonis Aurous, holydemon00 and Mahler Avatar (earlier chapter); thanks to you all. And same to those who don't chime in…**

**Last time Ron had his own 'Running of the Monkeys' and went on his way to thin the herd of bad guys as he and his team rounded up that plane Sheldon had squirreled away for his clandestine plans for future world domination. And while that went down, Ron again tried the patience of his Team Leader…Just like the old days back in Middleton, but this time he really **_**was**_** going out of his way to go all Ronnish on her... Meanwhile said villain-in-good-guy-guise was somewhere else working to get an edge on the bane of his existence in the Far East, again while his chess pieces were being taken from his board. Heck of a thing when you believe you are a Chess Master while your pieces are taken when you turn your head for a moment..Though 'The Mountain' doesn't leave many calling cards when they run a mission like this one, I think this time Ron and Company allowed them for other purposes, as we shall see later on.**

**Elsewhere, James was brought up to speed by the folks who had their plane spirited away, in order to see if they could somehow locate it. And in the debriefing a little bit of 'family' business from days gone by pops up and says 'Hello' to him in the process. Kim's back from a wedding that isn't hers and a moment in time takes place that begs the question of whether it will draw her and familiar faces to the Land of the Rising Sun or not. Where Ron is…?**

**And before we start this one, the usual disclaimer; we do like to deny those who have way too much of our money the opportunity to take more of it: Kim Possible and the characters from the program are the property of Disney and their ever growing empire. We're just borrowing them for a little fun and games for ourselves and our readers.**

**So there, bleah!**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 17

_Komatsu Air Force Base, Japan, early morning, local time:_

Bowing, then offering his hand to the American Ambassador as he disembarked from his Government-issued Gulfstream, "I hope your trip here at this uncivilized hour wasn't too inconvenient.", the Japanese Minister of Defense said as the tall Texan likewise bowed and extended his hand. Shaking hands, the two men warmly greeted each other; their friendship going back years, occasionally playing golf when they had the chance.

Shaking his head, "No, not at all.", he smiled. "I'm just sorry I couldn't respond until now, Nigogi-san, but once the _urgency_ of this situation became clearer to us back home, I assure you that you now have our _undivided_ attention.", Ambassador Shelby Saxton assured the government representative. "But why do you want to meet here, and at this time? We could have done this in the morning"

Peering meaningfully to the Ambassador, "Something has recently been _brought_ to our attention Shelby-san that we believe is closely aligned with your government, and we need to see if the United States can enlighten us regarding it.", the Minister said before lowering his voice, "We also want to do this as _quietly_ as possible."

Puzzled, "I'm not sure how to take that.", he said. Then grimly, "What's going on?", the lifelong diplomat continued as he took in the after hour cloak-and-dagger nature of this clandestine meeting in the early morning gloom of a Japanese military airfield.

Calmly replying, "We have heard…_rumors_ that your military had _lost_ an experimental device not too long ago.", pausing when the Ambassador's shocked demeanor quickly went to neutral, "And very recently, through means we have yet to determine, a device we believe to be yours has been placed into our hands.", he said to the Ambassador, who's demeanor again yo-yoed at the news, while the Minister's gave nothing else away.

Clearing his throat, "What makes you think this device could be one of ours?", the Ambassador asked, struggling to conceal emotions roiling within.

Again, the Defense Minister's demeanor cool, "Though I am no expert, the device appears it could have come from your Lockheed's 'Skunk Works' facility in the United States.", he said.

Sighing in resignation, "You know that I can't comment on the nature of that beast.", he said, shaking his head, simultaneously in relief and frustration. "Well where is it? I could take a look at it and then call in some authorities in the field to come here and look it over. They'd know a lot more than I would."

Nodding, "I am of the same opinion too, Shelby-san, there are many who would know more than me about experimental aircraft as well."

"Yes, quite, now, where is it? If you could, please take me to it."

"We have it stored in a hangar with minimum security guarding it Shelby-san, to keep a low profile from the curious.", he said. Then extending a hand to his chauffeured limousine, "Please let us use my auto to get there.", the Defense Minister offered.

_Ten minutes later:_

Exiting the black car the representatives of their respective governments and agencies, made the short walk to the door of a large nondescript hangar. Guarding the door were two armed JDF (Japan Defense Force) MP's, on full alert.

Showing his government credentials to the MP's and speaking in English for the benefit of the Ambassador, the Defense Minister said, "Please inform the Officer of the Guard that the United States Ambassador to Japan and the Japanese Defense Minister are here to inspect the item inside this hangar."

Saluting them, one of the guards replied, "Yes Sir.", and then spoke into his radio as the other kept the two covered.

Five minutes later a small green SUV pulled up to the hangar. Two officers exited, approached them, and one asked in English, "May I see your IDs?"

Both government representatives produced their identifications and handed them over. "Please wait while we verify them.", one of the officers said while the other went to the SUV.

Several minutes later, the officer returned from the SUV and handed their credentials back, "Gentlemen if you would follow me.", and all walked to and through the hangar door, into the dark interior.

After they entered the second officer switched on the hangar lights, "If someone can tell us what this is and help us return it to the proper owners we would be very happy.", said the first officer.

All four men walked up to the large sleek black jet, the only identifiable markings on it were gray characters printed stenciled on the twin tails of the craft.

"XP-76?", Shelby Saxton muttered while gazing at the wedge-shaped twin-tailed pilot-less aircraft, "I've never even heard of something like this…", his voice trailing off. Turning to his host, "Minister Nigogi may I make a phone call? I need to speak to someone with a better knowledge of the aircraft in our inventory."

Nodding with a smile, "Yes you may since it is our belief this aircraft belongs to your United States Government.", the Defense Minister replied as the Ambassador took out a satellite phone and walked to a secluded corner of the hangar.

X

Ten minutes later a _very_ ashen-faced Ambassador returned to his escorts and announced, "From what I have been told this aircraft had gone missing three weeks ago, and my government would like very much to have it back."

"Though we do not doubt you, can you prove this is the property of the United States Government?", the senior officer inquired.

"We have people who have designed and tested this vehicle and they could be brought in to verify this for your government. Would that convince you that this aircraft is one of ours?", the Ambassador assured them as they looked between each before turning back to their guest.

"If need be, we can supply the serial numbers to components installed in this aircraft for you to compare as a way of verifying that this is indeed US Government property.", he suggested further.

Taking this in for consideration for a few moments, "That will help in your claim on this aircraft, but we will have to converse higher up so the proper protocols are followed and hand-off back to your government.", the Defense Minister replied.

"I understand. Is there anything else you will require?", the Ambassador asked.

Nodding, the Defense Minister replied, "Yes there is. In the likelihood that this aircraft was indeed property of the United States, our government prepared conditions I was to present to you to pass on to your government to foster proper verification and turnover should proof be forthcoming on your claim of this aircraft."

Surprised at his hosts' advanced preparations for this situation, "Oh, I see…and what would you have me pass on to Washington?", the Ambassador replied.

"We would like a team made up of some of the people who built this 'airplane',", the Minister waved a hand to the craft, "an internationally known scientist familiar with this field of craft construction, members of your military or the agency which tested this when it went missing and representatives from Global Justice.", the Minister outlined his country's conditions to the Ambassador.

Curious as to their _specific_ inclusion, "Why Global Justice?", the Ambassador asked.

"They are the United Nations Law Enforcement Agency. Their inclusion would lend international gravitas to the team made up of either the CIA or NSA, with technicians or scientists with the data to give proof to your claim that this aircraft does belong to the United States.", the Minister explained. "Think of it as adding a layer of legitimacy to this endeavor."

Nodding in agreement, "I see…Ok, I will notify my government to make the arrangements.", the Ambassador replied. "But if I may add some conditions of my own, I'd also like to have a detachment of our own MP's from a nearby Marine Base be brought here."

Surprised at this request, "Mister Ambassador, why do you feel the need to include some of your Marines here on a Japanese Defense Base?", the Minister replied, a little taken aback at this.

"To assist the Nation of Japan in securing this item.", he replied, "Our men have worked together before and this is important enough to continue to do so. I propose a combined Security Team both inside and outside the hangar."

Bowing in acceptance, "Mister Ambassador I will pass this request along to my government, but be assured that we will find it an acceptable request. And in a show of our continuing goodwill, we will also assist in the transportation of the aircraft back to the States when you have provided proof positive of ownership of the plane."

XXX

Twenty minutes later James Possible's desk phone rang. "James Possible.", the world renowned rocket scientist greeted his caller.

"Doctor Possible this is Quinton Cleaver, are you finished looking through the data on that _project_ I asked about? Something has come up."

"I'm sorry General about not getting back to you sooner, but yes I have completed what you asked. Are you coming back in so that we can talk about it?"

"I am coming in…in the afternoon. As a matter of fact I also need to ask another favor of you and I need you to pack a bag for a little trip you and I are going on."

"Oh? And where are we going General?"

"I can't disclose that to you at the moment, but suffice it to say that I just got the call from my boss along the lines of what we talked about earlier regarding this project, and he is_ quite_ perturbed about what he's just learned.", Quinton explained. "Of course you will not be the only one traveling with me. There are going to be several of our design staff going with us for ownership verification as well as a few members of Global Justice to give this an unbiased appearance to our 'hosts' as well."

"When do you expect to be here then?"

"Our flight takes off from Andrews in two hours, Global Justice will provide a ride for you and they will meet you at your house in three."

"Alright General, I'll sign out here and make preparations for this trip.", James said, before chuckling. "I just hope my wife's schedule allows me the chance to call her and I can catch my daughter before I head off with you."

"Busy schedules?"

"Yes Sir, very. If you remember my wife Anne is a Neurosurgeon at the local hospital and my daughter Kim was summer-interning with GJ and is heading back to Oxford in a few days.", James explained. "Her next term begins in two weeks, and both have been pretty busy with their work schedules this summer."

"Kimberly?"

"Yes Sir that's her; now if you will excuse me I have to close up shop at the Space Center and go home to pack.", James said as he ended the call. Then taking a seat at his desk, he signed on to his email, created his 'Out of Office' notification for his absence from work (leaving out the 'need to know' details), and sent emails to his superiors explaining what he could to them of his absence from the site.

That done, James saved and closed all documents and files he had open for his current projects at the Center, and then updated his password before shutting his workstation down for the duration.

With a sigh he packed his briefcase, took one look around his office before he turned off his lights, then shut and locked his office door.

XXX

_Global Justice: One hour before the General's call to Doctor Possible._

Gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk, "Please sit.", the one-eyed leader of Global Justice invited the three people before her.

Looking nervously to his boss, "Ma'am?", Wade asked.

Looking to him in mild amusement, "There's nothing for you to be concerned about Wade, but there is something I'd like to ask you to do for me.", Betty replied. Sighing,_ 'I have no idea why he_ _always_ _thinks that we're not happy with his work here. Sometimes it's worse than it was with Stoppable.'_

Picking up on her reflection, "Ma'am?", Agent Du inquired at her pause, "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes Will…in fact I need", she said, holding out three folders, one for each, "the three of you to travel to somewhere for me. The trip should only take a few days."

Mindful of her upcoming schedule, Kim asked, "Dr. Director, will we be back before I have to leave to go back to school?"

Nodding, "I believe you should be Kimberly, you will be there for no more than a few days.", Betty assured Kim.

After a relieved sigh, "That's good to hear, but why am I going wherever we're going? Will and Wade are full time members of GJ, I'm not even a full-fledged Agent yet…", Kim protested.

"Your presence there will give a measure of _credibility_", Betty cut in with a knowing smile, "to the Government in question before they allow inspection of some equipment in their possession. I would go myself, but I have some pressing business to attend to here."

In confusion at the accolade and the vague reference to her old rep from her boss, "Are you sure, Ma'am? It's been a while since I've been on that stage, I just don't know why either country would want me there in that capacity.", Kim replied.

"Yes Miss Possible, I'm quite sure. You're just the person for this particular request. I want you there, the United States and the other country wants you there and it's because of who you are and have been all these years, your world saving reputation notwithstanding.", Dr. Director said warmly of her intern.

Blushing in embarrassment, "Uh thanks Ma'am, but I couldn't have done all that stuff without a lot of support.", Kim said in gratitude that all could see. Shrugging, "Well I guess I have to pack for the trip…"

Smiling at Kim's embarrassment, "Yes you do Kimberly." Then to the others, "Wade, go home and pack a travel bag and make sure you carry your passports and GJ badges. Will you live on base here so go get ready to go…oh make sure that you carry a GJ uniform in case you need it."

"Yes Ma'am.", they chorused as all rose from their chairs to begin their preparations.

Pausing briefly when, "One more thing you'll need to give a ride to Doctor Possible. Kimberly's Father was requested for this trip due to his scientific expertise on the subject of this excursion.", Betty added.

"_Daddy's_ coming? I can't wait to find out why.", Kim responded with a small smile.

Looking to Kim, "You will find out on the flight over." Then to them all, "Now like I said you have to get packed. Agent Du will pick you up on his way to the airport."

"Anything else?", she again looked to them. No replies, "Dismissed and good luck."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

The young blond sat quietly at a table in the Math Library, taking care that he was caught up on all of his assignments when a short raven haired Japanese girl plopped down in a seat across from him.

_(Kaminsky-san, that is twice now that you missed class. Had you made arrangements to take the final later?)_, the new arrival 'blared' in the quiet of the library to _Kaminsky-san_.

Nonplussed, Ron looked up from his work_. (Ah Sekari-san it is good to see you.),_ the American deadpanned in a whisper, as he tried to impress upon her the requirement of 'quiet' inside the library.

Ignoring the hint he subtly gave her, _(So did you fail then? I cannot imagine how as I see you are studying subjects into further classes.)_, she ranted a little higher than the tone of 'Library conversation'.

Arching an eyebrow, _(As you should be.)_, again Ron kept his voice low._ (If you must know I have completed all my current work and likewise am up to date with my exams in all my classes. As of this moment I am caught up on everything as usual, so I am studying ahead.)_

_(Why?)_

_(To make sure that I understand what is being taught in class.), _Ron explained,_ (it wouldn't hurt __**you**__ to do some extra studying.)_

The petite Japanese girl countered,_ (And it wouldn't hurt you to get out and do something, maybe get some exercise.)_, she fussed. _(I know, do you like skiing, Kaminsky-san?)_

_(As a matter of fact, I __**do**__ like to ski Sekari-san, but do you mean downhill or Nordic? I have the equipment to do either.),_ Ron informed her, keeping quiet about having grown up in Colorado. And sticking to his story to keep her from learning where he was really from.

Her head cocked in confusion, _(What is Nordic skiing?),_ having never heard of the term before.

His voice still lower than hers, _(It is also known as cross-country skiing. In some places in the world it was the only mode of transportation for people in heavy snow.),_ Ron informed her._ (It is popular in northern Europe, where some cultures have been on skis for over five thousand years.)_

Dismissively, _(I have never heard of it before, and no matter, I doubt that I can learn it properly in just a few hours.)_

_(It is easy enough to learn and it is gives you a very good workout, but if you just want to go yo-yo skiing on the slopes, then we can go to the mountains tomorrow, they have plenty of snow up there. Do you have gear of your own or do you have to rent?)_

Sniffing indignantly at his 'challenge', _(I have my own things. I am a very good skier.)_

Trying not to smirk, _(So you are interested in a little back-country powder maybe…it will be the weekend.),_ Ron offered a little skeptically.

Her ego overriding reality, _(As I stated Kaminsky-kun I am a __**very**__ good skier.)_, she huffed crossly. Then with a smirk of her own,_ (And after a long day you could take me out to dinner before we head back home.),_ Sekari suggested.

Ron laughed lightly, _(Ah you have again snared me into a 'date'.)_, and shook his head in mock resignation._ (Ok I will meet you at the train station tomorrow at six.)_

_(Six? Why? That is way too early for a weekend.),_ the beautiful girl complained.

_(More skiing for the money, I will cover your meals so that you won't starve.),_ Ron laughed, _(Anyway you invited __**me**__ to get some exercise, but make sure you pack some extra clothes in case you get wet…so you will have something dry to change into.)_

Frowning, _(I do not have a proper backpack in which to carry the items I need.)_

An 'Aha moment, _(Then we must go shopping!)_, Ron carried the emotion involved. _(And I will take care of what you need, that way I won't have to carry all of your_ _things.),_ Ron related to her.

Brightly at what he proposed, _(And you will buy me dinner tonight?)_

_(Of course, and I will meet you at your apartment in two hours. There is something I must take care of first.)_

_(Very good, do not be late.), _she mock warned, waggling a finger at him.

Smirking and lowering his gaze, _(Every time you conned me into taking you out…)_, she dithered in place, _(have I ever been late?)_

Finding an opening to retake the conversation, _(No, and now is not a good time to start…That is, if you want to keep our relationship going.)_

His mouth opened to rebut, the blond American paused when he realized that he and the Japanese college co-ed really _did_ have a relationship. Though it was mostly of him telling her what she wanted and of her telling him how she wanted him to act, he had to admit they did have something of a relationship.

Chuckling, he half-smiled and replied, _(I will be on time Sekari-san, just make sure you are up. I don't want to miss the early train. Now go back to your apartment, I will meet you there.)_

Giggling, _(I will be there Kaminsky-san, don't you be late.)_

In mock-seriousness, _Dean_ rose from his chair and bowed to her before she skipped her way out of the library. Alone again he packed his study materials before he headed home to feed his little buddy. Musing while zipping his backpack, he wondered what Ukuma Sekari would think if she was aware of just how close she lived to Rufus Stoppable, the famous rodent member of Team Possible.

Or for that matter, what her reaction would be to learn that the young man she had spent almost the entire fall semester romantically pursuing had brought an alien invasion to an abrupt, and quite brutal, end some three and a half years earlier.

Shrugging at more of life's moments taking place below peoples' radars, Ron once again gathered his wits as he prepared for the possibility of misleading Ukuma should she try to follow him home, again. Turning right as he exited the library, he faded from view as he faded into the night.

X

Ten minutes later Ron entered his apartment, and after calling out to his buddy, he placed his backpack on the table and listened for a reply from his mole rat buddy.

Hearing nothing, he quietly took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he centered and drew out the MMP.

'_Ah there he is, asleep and happy.', _Ron mused as he went in to his bedroom, picked up the softly snoring mole rat and carried him into the kitchen so he could spend time with his friend as he prepared dinner for him. Gently Ron set his little buddy down on a bed of soft dishtowels and potholders he made, well enough to the side of the cooking surface.

Bringing down a pan from its overhead hook, Ron softly set it on a just lit stove burner, "Rufus, I got stuff to make nachos with.", he quietly called to the expert, other than Ron, of all things cheesy.

Though still quite asleep, the mole rat's whiskers lightly twitched as the announcement registered _somewhere_ in his sleep-addled mind.

Ron, continuing his 'stealth-cooking' for his naked buddy, quietly removed a packet of ground meat and a block of cheddar from the refrigerator, then added oil to the pan, and when it began to bubble, set about a third-pound of the meat into the sizzling pan. As the meat heated up, he also reached for a container of beans he was going to add at the right moment to the pan.

Then chopping the meat-slab into smaller chunks with a wooden spoon, he let the meat cook while he quickly chopped onions to go with the diced tomatoes and shredded lettuce he had prepared the night before for upcoming weekly meals. Then he sliced some cheddar he was going to break up to add to the toppings.

"Rufus?", Ron called softly again, "I'm making you some nachos…Just like back home."

Bolting upright, a dishtowel snagged on his head, "Hnk. Cheese?", Rufus was quite awake now.

Snickering at the sight, "Yeah buddy, cheese.", Ron said as he picked up his oldest friend and brought him to his chest to cuddle him for a moment.

Pulling his hands to look to his friend, "Ok buddy, I've got some stuff going on again.", Ron said as Rufus realized where this was going, "You know that girl who has been playing me all last semester?", he said as Rufus nodded and then swiped a slice of cheese from a plate.

Munching on the slice for a moment, "Hnk sure.", an eyebrow raised as he continued on his snack.

"We are going skiing tomorrow, and I'm leaving you with provisions to make it through to Saturday night when I get back.", Ron said, getting the discussion about Rufus' provisions for the weekend out of the way. "That means I also gotta meet with the local Sensei tonight and let him know that I can't make tomorrow's class but I should be back for one on Sunday afternoon."

At the naked mole rat's furrowed brow, "Yeah, well I won't tell the local Sensei why I'm out tomorrow, but I'll take what he comes up with to make up for my missing that class.", Ron replied. "Anyway since we're going skiing and she doesn't have a good backpack she and I are going shopping for one after you eat.", he said as Rufus smirked at his best friend.

Over the years, to the complete mystification of all who observed them, Rufus and Ron seemed to have a complete understanding of each other's conversations. Whether it came from either or both being unique in that regard, or the lifelong bond they had with each other, neither questioned what others just couldn't fathom. But Rufus joined everyone else at Ron's ability to talk to insects, especially roaches; they all agreed _that_ was odd.

At his buddy's angry chittering, "Yeah, I know I should have let you come with us on that island raid, but besides all the gunfire and explosions you could have avoided, I was more afraid of someone could have recognized you.", Ron explained to the irritated mole rat.

Then at even more indignant chittering, "But I did you a favor not taking you on the China mission..It was very cold, and you could have been recognized by my partner too.", he tried to soothe Rufus over that mission.

At the razzberry he received, "C'mon, you know you were better off with Sensei and Nooni than in that cold countryside and cave!", he defended while catching the stare Rufus sent him. "I mean, it was even too cold for me! And we both know how cold you get when in a place like that one for too long."

After swiping another slice of cheese, "Hmph.", Rufus stuffed his face, crossed his arms and turned away from Ron.

Still trying to placate his friend, "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad you weren't with me on that one anyway. You know I got shot, and so did the girl I was partnered with..", he said while he thought back to that day. "You might have liked her though, she had KP's drive and single-mindedness, but without KP's skills or decision making abilities."

It was at this point that Rufus' comments about Ron's comparisons between the Chinese Agent and his 'Mom' was thwarted by the increasing aroma given off by the meat being cooked for him. The naked mole rat's drool factor increased with every second the beef sizzled in the pan, nearly sending him over the edge when Ron placed him back on the counter to apply the beans and spices both knew and loved to the pan-browning beef.

And for a moment it was as if they were both in the Bueno Nacho of the good old days in Middleton; and closing their eyes for a moment, each felt as if they were back there as they inhaled meaty spice-laden _fragrance_ wafting from the stove.

A wistful sigh after inhaling the scent of a memory, "You know KP and I went to the grand opening...geee how many years has it been?", Ron's smile fading at the passage of time.

Sniffing back in answer, "Anyway it doesn't matter.", as he stirred the concoction. Pausing his spoon, "We both rode on her bike…It was a new place and I had heard all about it. But K…KP really didn't want to go, and I was going to sneak out of the house.", he grinned mischievously. "I told her what I was gonna do and she came with me…", he aimlessly stirred the ingredients, "Well I guess _I_ went with _her_ since it _was_ her bike and all.", he snickered at the difference. Snorting and shaking his head, "We got grounded for a week. The 'rents weren't real happy about us going that far without permission.", his eyes misting a little.

Wiping the tears forming in his eyes, "She took the grounding because of something her goofy and too-overly-focused friend wanted to do. She didn't have to do that you know, but when she did right then I said I'd do anything for her…..and I did too.", he sniffled and grabbed a clean cloth. "I got outta her life.", he wiped more tears that formed. "Anyway I hope she found that 'hottie' she'd always been looking for, the best deserves the best.", Ron said, then wiped his face of tears.

Randomly stirring Rufus' meal, "I mean I was such a loser in middle school and then my legacy, if you wanna call it that, continued into high school.", Ron frowned. "Gawd she could have distanced herself from me back then…", he said in self-pity, "It would have been a lot less painful in the long run.", Ron rambled as he let out disjointed thoughts.

"Hnk Mom…", Rufus chirped from beside the stove.

Turning to his best bud, "Yeah I know, but now she's better off,", Sniff, "than with me.", his eyes shined. Wiping his eyes again, he went back to stirring Rufus' dinner.

Rufus knew his best friend was not over Kimberly Anne Possible by a long shot no matter what Ron claimed to the contrary. As hard as it was for him, it was through their shared MMP that he knew just how hard Kim's inexplicable and complete severance of ties with his best human bud had affected him.

What made it hard for the brave mole rat though, was their planned separation in the upcoming summer months. A career-based separation from Ron he did not look forward to after spending his entire life with the human who picked him out from nearly thirty others at Smarty Mart all those years ago and selflessly gave him food, shelter, adventure and love from that day to this.

Mindful of the sizzling nacho mix on the stove, he patted Ron's arm, "Hnk, not you...not you fault."

Sadly, "Yeah it was Rufus, I so screwed the pooch for us a long time ago…Kim should have just moved to her rightful place on the food chain…right near the top where she belonged rather than hold herself back and give me hope of what I really had no business attaining…", Ron sniffed and wiped his nose with tissue.

Teary eyed, "Well she's made the right decision and she'll be a lot better for it…", he trailed off as he looked down.

His focus settling on his pan, "Hey look the nacho goodies are almost done. Hold on a minute and I'll get a bowl out for ya and dump a bag of chips in it.", Ron said as he came out of his funk.

His mood also improving through the magic of BN-Tex-Mex-Goodness that only Ron could create away from their kitchens, "Hnk, good Ron…YAY!", Rufus chittered as his best friend poured the hot meat and bean mix over the bed of chips, and topped it off with lettuce, tomatoes, black olives and shredded cheddar.

"Heh, not so much 'Good Ron', but good Rufus…you're the man buddy.", he smiled as Rufus began plotting the best way to attack Mount-BN-in-bowl.

"Listen are you gonna be alright tonight till I get back? I worry about you sometimes." Ron said as he turned to other additives he was assembling for his buddy, "That's right salsa and sour cream…Do you want peppers too?", when he noticed Rufus looking to them.

Quickly grabbing a chip that did not lead to a nacho-avalanche and shoving it into his mouth, Rufus chirped, "Nope.", making fast work of it.

Lightly laughing, "Ok I guess I'll leave you to your dinner. Now do you want me to pick up your favorite sushi on the way home?"

Rufus smiled and nodded, "Uh huh."

"Ok, now tonight I am taking that girl out to shop for a good backpack to carry her stuff in tomorrow.", he said, then mindful of the timing of it all, "Oh and remember tomorrow I'm going to leave early and be home late."

"Hnk sure."

"Is that enough food for you 'till I get back?"

"Hnk, no."

"Like I always said you're a greedy rat Rufus.", Ron chuckled.

A 'hand' on a hip, the mole rat pointed to the door with the other hand and stuck his tongue out at Ron in mock annoyance.

With a laugh Ron picked his jacket off the chair in the living room and exited the apartment. Looking at his watch Ron noted he had enough time to make one stop on the way to Ukuma Sekari's apartment.

XXX

_The Possible Home, Middleton, Colorado:_

Packing in her old bedroom, Kim heard the door open downstairs. "Daddy is that you?", she called down.

Surprised, "Yes Kimmie, it's me. Now what are you doing home already? Everything ok at GJ?", James asked.

"Everything's fine at GJ Daddy, I'm just packing for the same flight out that you're taking…wherever we're going to go tonight. Agent Du's picking us up in a few minutes, so you'd better hurry.", Kim replied, to her Dad's other surprise moment of the day.

Looking at his watch, "You're right honey I have to get my stuff ready to go and then we can talk.", James told her loud enough to hear him from below.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Daddy, but make sure you bring your Space Center IDs and your Passport.", Kim, ever mindful that sometimes her Father actually _was_ an actual real life representation of the absentminded professor everyone heard, about reminded him, "If it all works out I think we have time for a cup of coffee before Du shows up for us."

They were nearly done with that cup of coffee when they heard the honk of a car horn from out in the driveway. After placing the rinsed cups in the dishwasher they headed to their bags at the front door.

"Ready to go, Kimmie?", James asked his firstborn.

Picking up her bag, "Yeah let's see why they need us so bad.", Kim replied.

Opening the door after picking up his bag, "Oh I could have told you, but I might as well let the General inform everyone after we board.", Dr. Possible informed her.

"Oh, do you know where we are going?"

"No they haven't informed me of _exactly_ where yet, but I _do_ know why they need us.", as he closed and locked the door.

"Go ahead Dad.", Kim said when she saw him wait for her to go first to the van.

"We'll only be gone for a few days honey. I called your Mother up on the way home.", James informed her as they made the short walk to their ride.

Opening the back door, James let Kim slip her bag into the back and hesitated when she turned to take his bag next.

"Honey I can do that…"

"It's no problem Dad, get in, I'll take care of your bag.", Kim insisted, taking his bag from him, as he kept his briefcase with him.

At Kim's evident seriousness in the matter James handed his luggage to her and walked to the passenger side door, behind the 'B' pillar, opened it, climbed in and buckled into a seat on the second row.

Agent Du, ready to assist realized the red head had the luggage situation well in hand, so he remained in his seat, waiting for his passengers to buckle in for the ride out. All told five minutes passed from his honk announcement to their heading down the street to the airport.

From his third row seat, "Hey Kim, looks like everyone's here.", the African-American genius said to her. "But does anyone know where we're going?"

James Possible spoke up, "As a matter of fact, I do. We have been asked to go to Japan to determine if something that recently came into possession of the Japanese Government belongs to our government."

Shrugging, "All we should have to do is send the serial numbers of some of the equipment and that should be good enough Sir.", Wade said as the simplest way to rectify the situation. Though he'd gotten better about being outside and among other people, he still had some issues with trips as long as this one and to people he didn't know fully.

Shaking his head, "Normally that would be true Wade, but in this case the Japanese Officials want one-hundred percent proof that this item is really ours.", James replied. "In fact we are very fortunate they decided to contact us about this."

"Why is that Daddy?", Kim asked.

"The equipment in their possession is _very_ classified, and is worth a large sum of money. If it's what they said it is we consider ourselves very lucky it has been made available to us as it was."

"Doctor Possible, GJ is used to dealing with classified material and information, so I don't understand why all this cloak-and-dagger.", Wade said, a little mystified. "Heck they had been doing that years ago when Kim and Ron started taking on the bad guys.", he followed up.

"Yes I have heard some of the stories too, Wade,", James said, "but these are not my rules. I'm sure the General will brief everyone when our flight is underway to Japan, which I believe will be within the hour."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Entering the Dojo where he _trained_, the blond American found the training room empty. From there he walked to the office of the Master who was always on the premises during the day.

_(Sensei.),_ Ron knocked on the door frame and bowed_, (May I have a moment of your time?)_

_(Yes Student, you may. Now what do you wish to speak about?)_

_(I cannot be here for class tomorrow. Something has come up, but I should be back for class on Sunday.), _Ron explained.

An eyebrow rose, _(Oh, I see...)_, the Sensei paused as if in thought. Then serenely,_ (You do know that the Sunday class is only for advanced students do you not? They hit harder than those in classes for the lower students.)_

Sighing,_ (I know Master; I am prepared to take a beating if necessary to continue my training.)_, Ron said, playing the part he had chosen to play here.

Staring sternly, _(And you will I promise you.)_, he said harshly. Then sighing,_ (Very well you will be the 'duty uki' tomorrow if you are in class.)_, the Sensei declared in feigned resignation. Again sternly, _(Now do you have anything else to reveal to me?)_

_(No Sensei, that is all…And thank you for allowing me the honor of participating in that class.),_ Ron bowed again, not looking forward to the 'treatment' he was going to receive from the senior students who were going to have a field day with him.

Less conflicted at what was to come from continuing his charade at this Dojo, Ron was more worried that the date Master Sensei of Yamanouchi had set for him to reveal to Initu Kakkuri, Sensei of this Dojo, that he wasn't the hapless gaijin he presented to the Karate Master when he joined as a student, had passed.

It was only Ron's status at Yamanouchi that kept a group of Ninja Graduates from visiting the Sapporo Dojo to 'advise' the blond American to reveal to the local Master that he was, indeed, a deadly martial artist and shed some light on his mystical place in the Martial Arts world. And in their advisement of the Chosen One he was to also reveal to the local Master that _their_ Chosen One is to be treated with respect and dignity while in his 'care'.

Even though Ron's lifelong habit of avoiding confrontations, like this one, held strong with the blond, he nevertheless kept this particular confrontation 'highlighted' at the back of his mind where he occasionally mulled scenarios of how he would pull this off.

But now it seemed that what the little Japanese minx had somehow maneuvered him into just a couple hours before might be advantageous as to how he would accomplish resolving this situation he had placed himself into. Hopefully without _too_ much blood shed in the process.

XX

_Outdoor Sports, Sapporo, Japan (huge equipment store):_

_(Ah here we are.)_, Dean Kaminsky announced to the girl who snookered him into their upcoming trip to snow-covered slopes in the morning. Holding the door open for her, with a slight bow, _(We will find what we are looking for here.)_

Looking on disdainfully, _(Humph, an outdoor store?), _the small woman said. She didn't really shop at these specialty places preferring to 'save' money instead.

Holding up a forefinger, _(Rule number one, when you are going to do something you really enjoy…get the good stuff.), _Ron sagely informed Ukuma Sekari.

He, having lived by this credo the last few years, had the funds to be sure no matter what endeavor he took part in, purchased solid functional equipment for his own comfort and safety. And, by associating with Ukuma, Ron was about to do the same for her.

And besides, Ron also was smart enough to know that whenever he did anything with this girl he should always have his credit card with him. No matter _what_ activity she involved him in.

After making their way to an open area of the store, then standing off a bit walking around her and looking her over head-to-toe, _(Ok the first thing skis boots, bindings and poles.),_ Ron announced as he made his way to that section of the store.

Catching up to him, _(I said I have my own gear…)_

_(Yes you did, my treat.),_ Ron smirked and sped up.

_(Ok, Ok.)_, she surrendered.

Since the store didn't have very many customers at the moment they were able to get assistance rather quickly.

_(May I help you?),_ a woman sales associate politely asked them.

_(Yes Ma'am we are going on a ski trip in the morning and my friend here needs everything.),_ Ron replied.

_(Very good Sir, we'll get her fitted for skis and boots first so that they can be mounted and prepped before she purchases the rest.)_, the Saleswoman said, looking at Ukuma. _(Now if you would please follow me.),_ she said as she headed off. Then turning to look at Ron, _(Do you need anything?)_

Shaking his head, _(Not today, but thank you for asking.)_, Ron answered, then nudged Ukuma forward_, (Go on she won't bite.)_

_Grrrr (I don't need all this stuff…)_, her irritation rising.

Ron responded calmly, giving her no recourse_, (If you are going into the back-country with me you will have proper gear. I don't want to have to carry you and your broken equipment out.)_, he admonished her._ (Now go, they have to fit the skis and boots first.)_

_(Alright I'm going, I'm going.)_

Directing her to a chair, _(Please sit.)_,the sales woman told Ukuma,_ (Now what is your shoe size?)_

Ron spoke up,_ (Just measure her, but get her some real socks first.)_, he told the blond thought for a moment_, (Four pairs.)_

Thirty minutes later a somewhat subdued, yet still annoyed Ukuma Sekari, now in her boots to get used to them, stood on a pair of skis (without the bindings attached yet!)

Ron muttered then to the saleswoman, _(Better…what do you think?)_

_(I suggest these; they have a little better floatation. They are an excellent all around ski for the non-expert.)_

_(I agree, I have not kept up on new equipment models…I do my own work, but I do not have enough time to truly fit her.)_, he said. Then, _(Oh do these boots have a 'walk' mode?)_

_(Yes I will show you how to engage it in a moment before we take them off her.)_

_(Good.)_, he said to the saleswoman before turning to,_ (Ukuma that is a good feature especially if you are not on your skis all day.)_

The sales rep then showed how to do this with the boots and then made the put-upon girl try it herself until she had the motion down pat.

_(Good Ukuma-san, please remove your boots so that the technician can get the bindings mounted. Then we have to select poles.),_ Ron instructed with a wistful smile as he remembered when his best friend taught him how to do all this back in the day.

Once the poles were selected Ron picked up a curious device and plopped it down with the rest of the gear. (What is that?), the Japanese girl asked.

An eyebrow rose, _(How are you going to carry your skis when they are not on your feet?)_

Chagrined, _(Oh.)_, she blushed.

Ron turned to the saleslady_, (We have to obtain proper ski clothing now while the skis are being prepped.)_

_(Follow me. Let's start on the inside and work our way out.)_, she replied. Looking to Ukuma's feet, _(We already have the socks.)_

_(I like the way you think. Lead on.),_ Ron snorted knowing he was going to have to take the girl home to drop off her gear before they went to dinner.

It took another hour, but when they were done, Ukuma Sekari was set with a base layer (good long johns), a good fleece layer, insulated ski pants and an excellent jacket with proper gloves and a cute but functional hat. After they added goggles, they headed over to the backpacks.

They were going through some of the features when something on one of the backpacks got Ron's attention. Pointing to it, _(What is that thing?)_

_(That? Oh that is a new safety feature we believe is going to become standard with these packs.)_

_(So what is it? I mean it looks like a hose, but it's not like any hydration system I've seen before.)_

_(It's hooked to an air supply….) _At Ron's confused look_, (it's fairly new. If the skier is able to if he is caught in an avalanche he simply places it over his mouth for air. It's supposed to keep the victim breathing.),_ the saleslady explained.

_(Ahhh now I understand, show us how to employ it then.)_

Hesitantly, _(Uh sure.)_, she replied, a little unsure.

After messing with it for a few minutes Ron was basically annoyed with it, _(You know there has to be an easier way to implement this…It's too complicated to work in an emergency…)_, he said in frustration. _(Let's go and check out another style. We'd have better luck with fluid replacement.)_

_(Sir you can use the Black Diamonds with a fluid replacement too.)_

_(Ok, fit Ukuma with one, but it has to be large enough to carry all the stuff we bought today. I don't think we need to use the air thing for where we are going in the morning though.)_, Ron told her.

They made Ukuma put her parka back on and then fit the pack pulling on different straps to make sure they had a decent fit. With a knowing smile Ron memorized where everything fit. _(Now please explain to my friend how the clothes all fit together.)_

Indignantly, _(Hey! I'm not dumb…)_, Ukuma protested.

_(I didn't say you were, but you now have a lot of new gear and you have to get used to it.)_

For a few minutes Ukuma got a briefing and reiteration of what her gear, how it fit, and how to deal with it all.

After all were assured of her familiarization with the new gear, Ron said with a smile, _(Well it seems like we heated up my credit card a bit. Let's go see if the skis are ready…crud boots for off slope…better get a new pair of those, but they have to fit in the pack too.)_, he said thoughtfully.

Turning to the saleslady, _(What do you have that is easy to pack, warm and comfortable? I have a feeling that if she has cold sore feet she is going to make my life hell.)_, Ron smirked to Ukuma's glare.

Chuckling, _(We'll find something.)_, he was assured.

_(I know you will,)_, he sighed dramatically,_ (thank you.)_, as Ukuma smacked him lightly on the arm before she went off with the saleslady.

Rubbing his arm in mock hurt, the blond American drifted back to the pack section where he found what he was looking for_. (Ahh storage bags. This will keep her stuff dry even if she is dumb enough to leave the top of the bag open.)_

Returning a few minutes later_, (We found a better fit and function in another style, but it does have the device we installed in it to give her avalanche safety. However, in this case they are very easy to do.),_ the saleslady told Ron when they found him again.

Nodding thoughtfully, _(Very good. But do you think you can get me one?…You never know when you get off the main runs.),_ the blond replied.

Her smile brightening at the increased sales day she was getting from these two, _(Yes. I will be right back. It __**is**__ a good feature.)_

Ukuma just looked at Ron_, (You didn't have to do this you know…)_

_(I know, but it will ease my mind.)_, he sighed. _(Now we need to hurry a bit and get the rest of your new gear so that I can take you out to dinner. But you are going to have to put your boots on for a few minutes first.),_ Ron warned.

_(Why?)_

_(To set your binding release; that way you get to pop out of your skis to without being injured.)_, Ron informed her. _ (And I'm sure the technician will want to do this himself.)_

The saleslady returned, (_Are you ready to pick up your new skis? They prepped them in the back already.)_

_Ukuma smiled gratefully, (Thank you for helping me out..)_

Her smile genuine, _(It is what we do to make sure your ski experience is a good one.)_, the saleslady replied.

Ron took the quite loaded backpack from Ukuma and sent her off to the back of the store. With a small sigh he smiled at his memories of shopping with Kim when _she_ went to try out new equipment, '_Thanks Kim you taught me an awful lot over the years.'_

X

After Ron paid the rather _large_ bill for the equipment, the two exited the store and walked out to the side of the street. They hailed a taxi for the ride back to the Japanese girl's apartment where they could drop her new toys off.

XXX

_On Board the Air Force Business Jet:_

General Cleaver sat at the head of the conference table with those invited to this government-sponsored secret trip.

"Good afternoon lady and gentlemen and thank you for your time in taking this trip. Each of you has been chosen for a specific reason and when I tell you _why_ you begin to understand the slight problem we have.", he said before he paused to let this sink in. "My name is Quinton Cleaver and I work with a program dedicated to the creations and deployment of experimental aircraft within the United States Government."

Again he paused as they absorbed this information. "A few weeks ago one such vehicle disappeared. At first we thought it had been destroyed or crashed. Later we, ah, found it had been hijacked." Looks of surprise appeared on all faces except for James Possible's when he paused for a moment more.

When they settled, "Earlier today we found out from the Japanese Government that it may have been _found_ and was somehow left in their possession…" Again surprise and gasps in their reactions, "We", gesturing to all present, "are going over there to determine if what they have in a secure hangar on one of their air bases is the very same aircraft that was hijacked from our control."

"Are there any questions so far?"

"Sir,", Wade Load raised his hand, "which aircraft is this?"

Looking determined and smug at the same time, "This is classified,", at Wade's inability to hack that intel, "and I want you to know that this whole mission is classified. But this I will divulge to you; the airplane we have been lead to believe turned up in Japan is designated XP-76. It is a hypersonic vehicle, and some of the people around this table helped design and produce it."

"Sir I understand some of that, but why am I here. I'm just a Trainee.", Kim asked.

Looking warmly to her, "The Japanese Government trusts you Miss Possible,", then looking to Wade and Will, "and they also want GJ here as an independent observer to verify that the plane's identity is what we say it is.", General Cleaver replied.

Then looking to her Dad, "Your Father is here because he tested some of the hardware in his lab…and he and some _others_ made some modifications that allow the airplane go as fast as it was designed to fly."

"Now from the description I've received from our Ambassador to Japan, I believe that the plane they have in their possession is indeed ours and once we get about halfway there I will call for a cargo plane we have on standby to fly out to ferry it back to the States."

Interrupting, "May I point out that the aircraft we are talking about doesn't quite fit inside of the 'normal' cargo plane.", James Possible said.

With a wry smile, "James I don't think you've been keeping track of recent acquisitions made by the United States Air Force. Quite recently they acquired something that I believe will work quite well in that regard.", Quinton informed the rocket scientist.

Mystified of what Cleaver was talking about, "But the only thing close enough to pull this off is the AN-225, a _Russian_ cargo plane", James countered.

Smugly smirking, "Yes I know James. And one is being prepped for takeoff as we speak."

XXXX

Not much more to say other than while one moves in one direction, the other moves somewhere else. Kind of like two different fluids moving with their defined lines of existence pushing around each other, but not converging.

Oy.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello there and thanks to you who continue to follow along on this meandering tale of ours, however sporadic we can post it. Life and work do not help keep up with a rhythm of tale posting, but we try. Not to mention working on the tale for presentation…**

**But we digress..And before this continues we'd like to thanks the following for their chiming in as they did: Drakonis Aurous (earlier chapter and the later one..), tristanw808, Sword of The Azure Rain, Sentinel103, Beckman (Glad you don't have a clone, there's way too many on this site, at least..), levi2000a1, Uberscribbler, pbow and Baka Black Dragon, thank you one and all, and also to the silent reader…**

**In the last chapter, the Diplomats got involved in the 'reacquisition' of US property that just somehow ended up in the hands of the Japanese Government. (Hey, we did say earlier that Yamanouchi had an 'in' with them, and that's our story on that one.) And once the realization of Good Fortune was overcome, the follow-through lead to a trip across the ocean by a hastily assembled team of representatives of the owner, a motley crew of familiar faces if there ever was one. Meanwhile in another part of Japan, Ron took care of getting his wannabe-girlfriend outfitted for their ski trip to the mountains, but not before begging permission to skip an easier Karate class, only to make it up with the more advanced one, and all grief that comes from being the practice target as a result.**

**Not much action there, nor here for the moment, but just another day in the life for our two main characters. And speaking of characters, those in here from the Kim Possible Program are the property of Disney and their inclusion in this tale is not for profit…The others are our creation, or their own individuals. So keep the suits away, no copyrights were infringed upon or damaged.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 18

_A business jet, high over the Pacific Ocean:_

Speaking softly and comparing notes at their corner of the small conference table, James and Kim had much to discuss from the information given to them during the in-flight meeting that broke up an hour earlier. Forming the third side of their impromptu skull session, Wade Load sat silently by listening to them.

Talking quietly to her Dad, "Can someone explain to me just _how_ an airplane like this one just _happened_ to be dropped off with the Japanese Government?", Kim asked incredulously. "I mean it's supposed to be pretty big, right?", she looked to both of the men sitting with her. At their reluctant nods/shrugs, "So there's just no way something that big could have just _materialized_ out of thin air at an air force base.", she tried to not roll her eyes.

Hesitant from all the years he'd been involved in business and politics with agencies and governments, "I agree Kimmie-cub, but we'd better not press that point of the issue too much to the Japanese, they might not let us have it back."

"I know Dad, but the fact that it just _appeared_ at a secure Japanese military base is a little farfetched to me right now.", Kim asked, suspecting ulterior motives surrounding this surprising recovery of secret US technical property.

"As I said before Kimmie, we'd best leave this to those people and agencies who specialize in divining answers to questions like those.", James said to let her know that avenue was closed for further discussion. Then with a knowing grin, "So how about you ask questions that Wade and I are more able to answer."

Frowning in familiar frustration borne of years of give-and-take with her Dad, "Ok, ok, you win, for now.", she grinned back. "Alright how fast can that thing go?"

"Good start honey. It's not quite as fast as the Kepler and it's a whole lot cheaper to fly.", he replied, happy to be out of territory he was less 'cleared' for and back to where he was most familiar and authorized to speak about, well to those cleared that is.

Confused, "But the Kepler engine is what propels the space plane….", she trailed off as things began to fit into place about this craft.

"Now you have it honey,", James nodded, "this thing can really go. And I'm sure from your involvement with that Motor Ed theft you remember its potential top speed.", he said as Kim cringed at the memory.

Continuing, "Whereas we only have _two_ Keplers, we could have _thirty_ of the XP-76s for what it costs to fly _four_ of the space planes.", James informed his small audience.

Raising his hand, "Doctor Possible, since we've been in the air and briefed, I've tied into the GJ computer network…uh the classified one, I'm confused by something." Wade interrupted.

At James' raised eyebrow, "There isn't, to _my_ knowledge, an aircraft by that designation currently in the United States' programs. So what is this thing?", the young genius asked.

With a knowing grin, "Wade it's a full-sized hypersonic plane…well that's a misnomer, it is much smaller than I give it credit for.", James said, rubbing his chin. "It has the capabilities of transport…live or not. It can be configured for reconnaissance or attack. It is a very capable aircraft, with one hundred of these we could stop a full out war in under an hour…", he said to their amazement at the prospect.

His eyes lighting up, "The best thing however, is that with this aircraft we don't have to _risk_ pilots. For the remote option it would fly a pre-programmed path or we can have its onboard computer pick its own route to target to make it more evasive. ", Dr. Possible informed the teen.

After taking this in, "Uh I just thought of something...you know this thing…", Wade started after a thought came to him.

"Airplane.", Doctor Possible clarified.

Nodding, "Yes Sir, ah airplane, just _disappeared_, and then a few weeks later _reappeared_?", he paused. "Isn't that a little convenient?", the wheels turning in his head. "Could it be," Kim's flinch at the phrase was missed by both men, "that maybe someone stole it and then copied all the information?...We could be looking at a case of international espionage.", Wade proposed.

Sitting back to think for a moment, James Possible admitted, "I would say that is a definite possibility, one that the folks who play in that _yard_ will have to consider.", he said, keeping to what he knew and could work with. "But if we get it back the people who it belongs to should work harder at guarding it."

After years of literally playing **in** that _yard_, with Team Possible, and now with GJ, "But if it's as big as you say it is then someone either trucked it in or flew it in. Either under its own power, _or_, it was airlifted into the base it's at right now.", Wade stated his suppositions. "So, if it is full sized…Don't you think we need to ask questions about not just the disappearance, but the reappearance too? They might be connected."

After a few moments thinking further, "True Wade, but as I say 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'; and I'm just happy to have it back. I say lets let the 'Wilderness of Mirrors Crowd' figure that one out.", James responded as he thought about what the teen genius told him.

Shaking his head, "I'm not looking at that gift horse, Sir, but we have to be aware that there is something else going on here, beyond the obvious that is. And we don't want to get caught with our pants down.", Wade warned.

Chuckling, "It worked well enough to Ronald over the years….", James smiled at the memory.

Kim's protective streak came out, "Dadddd! Don't start.", her eyes narrowed before she huffed, "I could have gotten pregnant back then for all the times he did drop trou…", and crossed her arms. "That's something that has been in the back of my mind since that summer.", she groused.

Snickering, "Sir, Ron Stoppable _was_ an unusual guy…and the girl that loves him is sitting right next to you.", Wade pointed to his intermittent partner.

With a wistful smile, James looked over at his daughter, "Kimberly when you find Ronald and he is free and willing, you have my permission, with all that entails."

Smiling gratefully, "Thanks Daddy, I knew I could count on you to back me up when we got serious."

A look of mock fear ending the smile, "If I didn't your Mother would have my hide.", he snorted. Shaking his head in wistful bemusement, "Anyway I haven't had a meal like his in years…", he held a hand up, "And don't tell Annie that. It's just that Ronald's meals were a _little_ better.", James explained.

Her arms crossed tighter, "I won't Daddy, but you know what I am planning for him don't you?", Kim furrowed her eyes, one eyebrow lowered.

James shuddered, "Yes your Mother told me, I just don't want to hear the details about my Kimmie-cub's adventures between the sheets even if it is with a young man that I approved of."

Smiling brightly, "Thanks Daddy it makes it a lot easier than you know if you are behind me on this, but I am going to find my blond haired boyfriend and take him back."

Wade had heard this rant before, "Kim it's been three and a half _years_,", he rolled his eyes, "he _might _have found someone by now." Quickly backpedaling, "I…I'm not saying he did, but you never know.", in self-preservation.

Sighing, "I know, I know but there's always hope.", Kim said as she sat back in her seat, fearing just that scenario may have come to pass.

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Ron/Dean rang the bell again_, 'Mannn this was her idea not mine. We have to get going if we're going to get our money's worth.'_

Finally hearing the buzzer, Ron entered the apartment's security foyer and climbed the stairs up to the Co-ed's apartment. Knocking on her door, a little frustrated, _(Sekari-san are you up yet?), _he called through the door.

_(One moment Dean-kun, I am having trouble with something.)_, muffled through the door.

Leaning up against the doorjamb, _(Let me in and I will try to help you…)_, he called to her in an expectant tone.

Her frustration seeping through the door, _(OK, but I wasn't sure how this all worked.),_ the Japanese teen muttered, as she opened the door, her face red from the exertions in futility she experienced.

When Ron looked on the scene within he almost laughed when his gaze to her preparations led him to a good view of her after she closed the door_, (Remove your pants, Sekari-san.)_, he tried not to snicker. _(And turn them around…__**Then**__ put them back on…you have them on backwards.)_

Striking a haughty pose, her hands on her hips, _(Oh, so now you're an expert on women's fashions?),_ Ukuma snarked, rolling her eyes and began to strip out of her snow pants. Her efforts were made a little more comical as she awkwardly attempted to striptease for the American.

Smirking, _(I have dated enough women to have an idea of what goes where Sekari-san and how to get them into their clothes and out of them too.), _Ron snorted before he chastised himself and turned around when she lowered her pants to her knees. A thought came to him while waiting that he hoped she was wearing the hi-tech underwear he had purchased for her.

Frowning in annoyance when he spun around, Ukuma was nearing her wit's end as to when Dean would take a hint and make a romantic move on her. Rolling her eyes again she decided to nudge him along, _(Do you want to help me with this?)_, she asked quite expectantly.

Remaining with his back to her, _(No Sekari-san, you are a big girl and the salesclerk showed you how to put everything on. So hurry up, we need to leave now if we are going to catch the early train.)_

Frustrated at his continued pigheadedness for not getting with the _program_ with her, she fought the urge to hit _Dean_ with a ski pole while his back was turned to her, _(Oh all right, give me a minute.)_, as she fussed with her clothing and gear.

X

Thirty minutes later, with backpacks on their backs and skis and poles in their hands, the two students entered the train to travel to their daylong ski event. Shortly after staking out a railcar box of their own Ron pointed out that Ukuma should pack her snow pants in her pack so as to not overheat during the hour long trip to their destination. Grumbling she went off to a restroom and did as he suggested, but not before glaring at him for again turning down another request of hers for him to help remove her pants in close quarters.

Just as Ron/Dean said, they arrived at the resort within the hour and, as he suggested, there were no real lines to contend with for the lifts. After a quick breakfast trip into the diner, they acquired their passes before contemplating which slopes they should tackle.

Dean's suggestion that they try an easy slope first was met with some resistance on Ukuma's part. _(What is the matter? Don't you think I can ski?)_, she glared at him.

Gently shaking his head, _(That's not at all what I mean, Sekari-san, but I think you and I need to start at a level where each of us can get our legs for what we're going to do today.), he smiled. (I don't know about you, but it's been a year since I've been on skis and I'd like to get reacquainted with the sport before I attempt a more difficult slope.)_, Dean suggested as he snapped his boots tighter, then walked to the T-Bar for the Beginner's Hill.

After hearing her mutter something intelligible, Ron suggested, _(Ok, if you want to take on the more challenging slopes instead, I'll just start here to make sure I get used to my equipment.)_

Backing down, _(No, you're right, I suppose I should test out my new skis as well.)_, she sighed. Pointing on ahead of him,_ (Lead on Dean-kun, we should stay together. I don't want you to get hurt with no one to watch over you.)_

Smirking indulgently, _(Ah Sekari-san, thank you for caring about me so.)_, he teased. _(It shouldn't take me long to make sure everything still works the way it's supposed to.)_, he said in amusement.

What he hoped was that she would start slowly at the simpler slopes with him to help her gain experience and confidence before moving on to the more challenging runs. Familiar with the bluster of overconfidence, Ron hoped she would opt for his way of introduction to skiing here that would give each insight to their limits, instead of her way which would undoubtedly lead to her getting over her head and careen down the mountain out of control and possibly get someone hurt.

After she tried one more time to get him to the harder slopes and gave him a pout he withstood, a bit painfully inside, she relented and slowly followed him to their first run.

After the second run of three they took on that slope, Ron noticed she kept popping out of her bindings and falling, so he adjusted them for her. Satisfied, he then removed his pack and removed his snow pants and suggested to her, _(We will be going higher now where it will be colder Ukuma-san, so you may want to put on your outer layer.)_

Trembling from the cold, and maybe where he said they were about to go, yet still resisting the notion that he was right,_ (I suppose. I am a little cold.)_, she shrugged.

Not buying her act for a moment, Ron asked her sincerely_, (Are you ready for this? You're not sick or anything are you?)_

Taking this as a challenge, Ukuma stared at Ron, _(I am fine, let's go. I'm tired of waiting around for you.)_, and then also put her outerwear on over her clothing.

The blond smiled at her and pulled his goggles down over his eyes_, (Ah there is the chairlift we want)_ Turning to her, _(As you said let's go.)_

After a safety briefing by the Lift Operator, Ron guided the girl, he now surmised **was** a novice at skiing, to the appropriate lift, foremost in his mind to not let her do anything too difficult on the slopes until he was assured she could handle it. To that end he figured he'd have to watch her very closely for most of the day.

XXX

_Aboard an executive jet over the Pacific Ocean:_

Looking to the various groups clustered around the table, "Everyone…we're about five hours out and have no idea just how long we're going to be at it once we land, so I think it's in our best interests that everyone get some sleep.", General Cleaver suggested.

Seconding the notion, "That's a very good idea people. We've left in the middle of our day and the time difference and the jet lag will work against us if we don't get some shuteye.", James said as blankets and pillows were produced to the passengers.

Turning to her, "Kimmie-cu..", he stopped, "I'm sorry honey, but that's an old habit that I find hard to break.", James said when Kim reddened. When she grinned warmly, "So if you'll forgive your Dad's wistful indulgence with his only daughter, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure Daddy.", she said before hugging him. Then in a whisper only for the two of them, "But if you keep doing that in public, I'll get Mom to tell me some of _her_ pet names for you for when you forget.", she smirked.

Coughing nervously, "O..ok…Kim.", he paled. "But would you and Wade care for a pillow and blanket?", James swerved back to the topic this deviated from.

Smirking, Kim replied, "Thanks Daddy, but I'll get them for us…", she suddenly blushed, "I mean, for Wade and me."

While reaching for the blankets and pillows, a thought occurred, "Wade? Remember you said when you lost track of Ron after he left Middleton Airport while he was enroute to some place in North Dakota via Houston…and his bags ended up in Houston but he didn't?"

Shrugging, "Yeah Kim it was weird how he disappeared into thin air…", Wade trailed off as he thought back to that event.

Handing him his pillow and blanket, "I've been thinking about that…..what if he didn't get on the plane to Houston?", Kim asked.

Shaking his head, "But I have the video of him in the Airport…"

Fixing him with a look, "Wade what if Ronnie got on a plane to somewhere else?", Kim theorized.

His hands up in a 'you got me' pose, "Where else would he go?…I mean there's no reason for him to go to North Dakota to begin with…But regardless of that, where else would he have gone?"

Frowning, "I don't know Wade, I really don't know. I mean I don't know if you can narrow it down from all the places we've been all those years as Team Possible…we went through three passports traveling though so many countries, some of them multiple times…", Kim frumped as she thought back over all the countries she and Ron visited in their missions.

"Come to think of it there are more countries that we _have_ been to, than not.', Kim lamented at the prospect of scouring the globe to find the wayward blond.

James asked, "Was there anyplace that was more special to him than any of the others honey?"

Wracking her brain, "Yeah there was..this _one_ place…and I think there was a real reason that I should remember…", Kim said, the wheels turned to uncover a deep memory she felt she should know. "A very pretty **female** reason, if I remember right.", Kim said as she began to growl as she began to put more pieces together of the _reason_.

Sitting quietly, James and Wade looked at each other as they could make out a low growl emanating from the red head in their midst that seemed to get louder with each passing second. Knowing better than to interrupt, they listened to her ruminations.

"What was her name again?..Jamie..no, that's not ?..hmmmm, no…no.._Yori_! That's it, **Yori**!", Kim's brief _aha_ moment shifted very quickly to a distant glare, for the moment directed to the seven islands of Japan.

"That little _tramp_ took Ronnie away from me!...Damn!", her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought back to the figure, the lovely face…and the way she treated Ron when nearly all the girls, even her at the time, in Middleton treated him so horribly…and that Yori kissed him like she did…She _kissed_ him, Yori **kissed** _her_ Ron!

Knowing full well the dangers of interrupting a red head while she was on a tear, James gently intervened before all were faced with distinct possibility of his daughter commandeering the aircraft to scour the whole of the Japanese isles for her long lost love. And head off the likelihood of her going kamikaze into wherever this _Yori_ happened to be, whether or not Ron was with her. The only other fear he held was that he would find out that this Yori-person was show folk, something he really couldn't abide by.

"Kimmie, we are not going to be able to search the whole of Japan for Ronald and this Yori girl. It would take years.", James Possible said as he tried to calm her down. Well aware that her temper could be very distracting…and at times destructive, he diverted her from acting on her current emotional and mental state regarding Ron and where he might be. It could be pretty bad for them all, especially on a private jet over the Pacific Ocean, too.

Sighing in release of all her pent-up emotions on the subject, "Yeah, I know Daddy…You're right.", Kim relented as visions of his daughter in the cockpit yelling _Banzai_ before crashing into some unknown-to-him Japanese girl faded from James' mind, "But maybe this summer I might see if I can get Doctor Director to send me over for a week or so as part of my training..Maybe I'll be able to go to that place and see if Ron's there and convince him to come home with me.", she said and turned to Wade.

Wade thought for a moment, "Where is that school Kim?"

"Umm, up in the mountains Wade."

Looking knowingly to her, "You _do_ know that the whole center of Japan is covered in mountains."

Sheepish, "Yeah…"

Smiling, "Ok how about when we get back you describe where you think Ron might be and I'll see if I can get some satellites and narrow it down.", Wade offered. "Now what was the name of the place?"

Frustrated again, "Grrrrr I don't remember Wade, it's been _five_ years.", Kim wracked her brain.

"It's alright Kim, it's slipped my mind too…", he shrugged. "I have to look the stuff up on the old logs every now and then, but I think we can find it.", Wade assured her.

"Good when I find him, the first thing I'm gonna do is crawl to him and beg his forgiveness and see if he'll take me back.", she said, torn between finding him and **what** she might find in the end, but determination in her eyes at locating him, regardless of the pieces falling where they may.

"Kimmie?", James looked at his daughter who now had the fire in her eyes that he was used to.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Ah, uh good luck, I feel I need to apologize to Ronald as well.", he said sadly.

Hands on her hips, an even bigger fire in her eyes, "You're not going to 'black hole' him are you? He's a little old for that you know."

Waving a hand, "No honey nothing like that, it's just we made a mistake and we miss him, your Mother and I.", James said sadly. "I only used that for boys who I thought were taking advantage of you." Then smirking, "But from what you've told us of your previous activities, it seems that you were taking advantage of each other."

Kim blushed, but not as deeply as she would have years before, "Daddy we were not really taking advantage of each other. We were cohabitating in the tree house. I'd like to give you the details but we have a minor sitting by us and I just don't know how you and he will handle a description of the situation."

Wade had a small smile on his face now that he had been included in this 'family secret'. He knew that back when Kim and Ron were in high school the media types would have loved to get the inside scoop on this 'Scandal'.

Getting the feeling it was becoming very warm in the airplane, "Um maybe it would be best for you to talk to your Mother about this Kimmie.", James said bringing to a halt something he felt better suited as "girl's talk."

Nodding, "Ok Dad, I'll tell Ronnie that you want to talk to him when I find him, but I have first crack. You can talk to him after about two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Well we _are_ going to occupy the same bed horizontally for that period of time except for needed refueling and nature breaks Daddy."

Nodding back in some 'understanding', "Yes honey, I understand." Then getting back to the business of the moment, "Listen we really should get some rest, we have a lot of work to do and when we get back home you'll have to pack to go back to England for your spring semester."

"You're right Daddy we should. But right now I don't think that I can, even though I know that I have to.", Kim yawned as she stretched her arms and pulled the blanket over her.

XXX

_On the mountainside:_

Skiing up to a formerly pristine heavy snow bank, it's only 'blemish' that of its current inhabitant, a girl, facedown in its fluffiness, _(Ukuma-san you have to be a little more careful, recreational skiing is not a race…It's about having fun and getting some exercise.),_ Ron chided as she sat up and wiped the snow from her goggles. _(Extend your pole to me, I'll help you up and get your skis back on you.)_

After spitting out snow, _(It's just that I'm bored with all this easy skiing Dean-kun, I want some adventure.)_, she cried.

Admonishing her for her foolhardiness, _(If the bindings were much tighter you might have broken a leg.)_, Ron pointed out to her with a ski pole. _(You have to relax.)_

Extending the pole to her to grasp, _(Come on get up and follow me down and we'll try and stay away from the other skiers. I think they're distracting you a little bit. Just try to relax and have fun, do not worry about how fast you go.)_, he advised as she rose from the snow and brushed as much as she could from her front, turning to him so he could 'dust' some from her backside.

Smirking to her as she coyly looked over her shoulder at him,_ (Some of the hardest skiing is very slow when we get into powder.)_, he used a scarf, to her disbelief and disappointment, to brush the snow off her back and lower extremities, _(Sometimes it's the hardest and the most fun. Now if you have trouble just use your snowplow or turn up the hill, the more you turn the slower you will go.)_

Sighing in exasperation at his obliviousness, or continued pigheadedness,_ (Alright lead the way.)_ It was then her stomach growled,_ (But do you think we can get something to eat when we get down? I'm hungry again.)_

His stomach growling in reply, _(Sure after this run we'll get some lunch and relax a little.), _Ron replied, his hopes of getting in some of the amount or difficulty of skiing he originally planned on for today. _'Oh well it was just for fun, now if I can find some cute guy for her to crash into….'_

X

After 'herding' Ukuma down the slope slower than she would have liked on their way down to the resort, his ears still ringing from her _objections_ to his keeping her from wiping other skiers out or face planting herself on a tree, they racked their skis for that purpose and went inside to order lunch.

Still a little animated at his 'over protectiveness' towards her and her desire to have as much fun as possible, to the detriment of all within a one hundred meters of her on the slopes, Ron/Dean listened all the way into the restaurant, through the line and back out to a table near their skis, where they plopped down and prepared to eat their chosen lunches.

After tuning her out some time back, Ron smiled indulgently to her and nodded, as he planned how best to 'adjust' the girl's thinking before she hurt herself or someone else.

When she finally paused to take a breath and dig into her lunch, _(Ukuma I have been observing you so far and I have to say that you try too hard.)_, she looked up to him from her tray in surprise._ (Now I have skied for many years…)_ Her look of one about to be chastised by an adult, _(And let's face it you are not that good, but_ _you work at it harder than Olympic athletes do)_, her face fell, and then took on a look of shy joy._ (I think you have to learn to laugh and have fun. It's the same way in class. You__** try**__ too hard.)_

Frustrated, _(But that is how my Mother and Father have taught me…)_, her demeanor one he could tell she had heard of and dealt with something like this before.

_(And they are both type 'A' people are they not?)_

_(Yes but…)_

_(And so are you little one.)_, he pointed to her with a small grin. _(Now when was the last time you really did something you loved only for your own enjoyment?)_

_(But it is how I am.)_

_(I know and you are cute when you try so hard,)_, her smile hopeful,_ (but it is not cute when you run over other skiers like those two guys back there.)_, then fell at the swerve in topic, _(The language they used to describe your family was not that entertaining.)_

Indignant, _(They got in my way...)_

_(Skiing is not a contact sport between skiers Ukuma-san.)_, he smirked. _(At least not yet.)_, both giggled._ (Now eat up Ukuma-san, you tend to burn up a lot of energy trying to run over everyone in your path.), _Ron teased her before turning to his tray_._

Taking the opening to broach the subject, _(Dean-kun, why do you not call me something more romantic?)_

Looking to her in dread and relief that this had finally come up between them, Ron cleared his throat, _(Well it's because we are not romantically involved my little friend.)_ Her face fell. _(But as much as I would enjoy becoming one with you,)_, she looked up hopefully, _(it would be a lie between the two of us.)_ He paused when he saw a tear trickle from an eye.

Feeling like crap, he continued, _(I treasure you as a friend Ukuma-san, but I cannot become a lover to you…my heart has been chilled towards any kind of romance and you need someone who's heart is warm..not one who's heart is ice.)_

Sniffling, _(But I like you.)_, Ukuma said sadly at his apparent 'rejection' of her feelings.

Ron reached out and gently took a hand, _(And I like you too, but not the way that you think.)_, he squeezed and patted it._ (Now if you want a friend, then I am your guy…but if you are looking for a lover,)_, she looked to him in shy hope,_ (that is a position I cannot fill, I am sorry.)_, she almost started to cry.

Another tear followed the first, _(But why?)_

Shaking his head gently with a small, sad smile, _(Little one this is something I cannot explain to you, I have my reasons. But please…just let us be good friends.)_, he softly said to her, as her heart began to break. _(And just to let you know..you do remind me too much of someone I did love once, but that was years ago.)_, he grinned with his own pain breaking through in it. Her own timid grin reflected joyful, then pained realizations at what he said to her and how.

The Japanese girl sniffed_, (It wasn't supposed to work like this.)_, and wiped the tears from her cheek.

Offering her a napkin, _(Yes I know, and I am sorry, but you do deserve more than what I am unable to give you.)_, Ron gently told her. _(I am unable to be more than a simple friend for you..Now if you want to study together or go out to dinner…or go skiing like today, then we can do that.)_, he assured her. Squeezing her hand again, _(Now I am honored to name you as one of the few friends who I have…but if you want a romantic relationship…this I cannot give to you.)_

Sighing in surrender after all the months she attempted to get what she now realized she would never have, _(I understand..)_, her eyes downcast. Then rising in shy hope of another kind, _(But you will be my friend right?)_

Smiling warmly, _(I will always be your friend if you wish Ukuma-san.)_, he accepted her hug. After releasing her, _(Now let's eat there is plenty of skiing to do.)_, he said.

Then smirking at her, _(We must hurry though, there is only so much light left in the day and there are so many left on the mountain that have yet learned to fear you on skis.)_, Ron teased and mock sulked when she lightly, but not _too_ lightly, punched his arm.

Hopeful she had finally gotten the message that she should look elsewhere for romance, they settled down to a peaceful meal together.

While he sat back sipping his tea Ron suggested to his little friend_, (If you are not tired Ukuma-san we could stay late. Do you have an early class on Monday?)_

Shaking her head, _(No I only have two afternoon classes…)_

Nodding, _(Well, I must be back by tomorrow afternoon, I have another class which, on my honor, I must attend.)_

Curious, _(You have mentioned an extra class you are taking that is not part of college…what is that about?)_, Ukuma asked him.

Shrugging, _(I am studying Karate three hours a day, three to four days a week.)_, Ron explained.

An eyebrow rose, _(Ah, I see…So you are trying to become a tough guy then?)_, she asked in trepidation at this bit of news she never figured him out for.

Shaking his head, _(No, I'm just taking it because I have always wanted to and this was my opportunity.)_, he said in a tone that gave her no worries of hidden agendas of _that_ kind with him.

She thought on this for a moment, and shrugged with a grin that told him she believed he was not trying to become something she saw all too well in her days growing up with bullies in her midst.

Quiet fell upon them once more as Ron opened the wrapper for one rice type roll and offered it to Ukuma who gladly accepted the treat_, (You know getting out on the snow really increases your appetite because you not only need energy to keep you moving, but to help keep you warm.)_, he advised her as he too ate his own treats.

After a half hour of friendly banter to help settle their stomachs, the friends once again headed out to the slopes. On their way to the lifts they noted the skies clouding up, promising more snow for later in the day.

XXX

_Komatsu Air Force Base:_

Taxiing to a stop, engines wound down while ground crew chocked the wheels of the Gulfstream. The hatch opened up and the passengers disembarked to the sight of their guide truck exiting the vicinity and two navy blue windowed vans approaching and parking ten yards from them. Also approaching were a contingent of combined Japanese and American service people from their transport trucks.

Stretching his limbs and back, "Well that was a long flight.", Doctor James Possible said to no one in particular after he made it to the concrete surface, "I hope they let us stretch out our legs before we do anything else."

Following him down, an African-American teen boy and a red headed young woman did the same.

After recovering, and yawning, "I agree Daddy, but we have a lot to do and I would like have it done ASAP so we can fly back home tomorrow even if it's hard on the body. I've got a tight schedule to make before flying back to England." She blew a strand of hair at the long flight double play ahead of her.

"I don't envy you Kimmie, it does wear a body down, especially the older one gets. But when you make it to England I'm going to talk to your Mother about us going on a nice vacation somewhere soon, but not _too_ _soon_ after we make it home from this.", James said, his yawn triggered by his daughter's.

Recovering, "You know, we've never traveled to Europe or Asia.", James said before looking to Kim. "In fact you came along very soon after we were married, and then we became very involved with our careers…"

Sadly, "I'm sorry Dad…", Kim looked despondent.

"No, no I don't mean that, I wouldn't have traded you even for being on a space flight honey…you were a delight and then the boys came along and _your_ boy too, we just had everything that we could have possibly wanted. Ronald would have been a wonderful son.", James mused. "And he'll be a better Son-in-law too.", he smiled to Kim.

Kim looked up into her Dad's face and seeing the whimsical look in his eyes, "Dad I promise I'll do what I can to make that happen."

"I know you will sweetie, and I promise I will give you some alone time with him after I find out where he went.", James said, his tone from light to serious as he described his intentions.

Her mouth open in shock, "Daddy!", Kim found her voice, "I gonna need two whole weeks before you berate him for disappearing. Maybe by then I will have a ring on my finger…even if I have to purchase it for him."

Resolutely shaking his head, "No Kimmie, if he's that poor** I'LL **take him shopping, it's the least I can do for my and your Mother's part in this fiasco."

Smiling warmly, "Thank you Daddy, but I have enough money since I'm getting my college for free.", she hugged him.

Patting her on the back, "I suppose you do Kimmie, but I want this to be our treat as a partial repayment of….."

"Excuse me. Doctor Possible is it?", a young and fairly short Japanese Officer interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Please the first van is full please board the second.", he offered as he motioned for James, Kim and Wade to follow him.

Curiously, the young red headed heroine looked to their escort, "Excuse me for asking, but have we met before?", and all stopped at her question.

A short shake of his head, "Ma'am I have a very good memory and I think that you would have caused me many nights sleep if I had, so I am sorry I don't think we ever have.", he replied with a slight, amused smile.

Not convinced, Kim responded, "Are you sure? You do seem _very_ familiar."

Turning to her, "I am sure. My name is Lieutenant Narota Kasumi.", as he offered his hand.

Shaking his hand, "Kim Possible.", she introduced herself, "And this is Wade Load a good friend of mine."

A light going off, "Ah Kim Possible, now I know we have never met. But I was a fan of yours a few years ago."

Surprised, "Oh?"

A lopsided grin, "Yes, but I also admit to having what you Americans call a 'crush' as well.", the Lieutenant blushed slightly. Then in askance, "You have been staying out of the headlines for a year or two…If you don't mind my asking, what have you been doing?"

"I'm enrolled in College. Right now I'm on a semester break.", Kim explained.

"That is right you are a couple of years younger than I am. How is your school?"

"It's getting better."

"So why are you traveling to Japan, are you going to school here?"

"Uh no, I'm doing an internship with an organization and they asked me to come along on this trip."

"So you are here to see the 'item' then?"

"Do you mean the air…"

Cutting in, "Kimberly not everyone here may have the clearance needed, we'd better not say anymore.", James suggested.

The Japanese man laughed, "It's ok sir, I have seen it already, and everyone who knows of it has wondered how it got here.", he grinned. Shrugging, "Oh well it is just another mystery to add to so many here in Japan."

James looked hard at the young man, "I thought this 'item' was only meant to be seen by a few people?"

Looking confidently to him, "Doctor Possible I am one of the few people who have been allowed to see 'it'. Do you think that my government would let just anyone around you?"

James' eyes burrowed into the young man's face, and noticing he didn't flinch, replied, "So you are in the security forces of your country and not just a guard?"

Smiling disarmingly, "Yes sir, something like that." Then once again pointing out their transportation, "Please let us board the van; the sooner we do, the sooner you can identify this vehicle, verify it is yours and the sooner your country can take measures to take if off our hands.", the young man replied, "It is taking up entirely too much of our hangar space at the base."

Kim could see that her Father was going to say something and decided they should just do what was asked, "Sure thing Lieutenant. Let's go Wade and Dad."

X

Several minutes later the two vans pulled up to a hangar which was seemed conspicuous by how inconspicuous it appeared even to those in the party who were not trained to notice such things. Other than the fourteen heavily armed guards from the military services of Japan and the United States surrounding the building, there was nothing else going on there that would say to the casual observer there was something unusual going on with the largest hangar on the airbase.

Disembarking from one of the vans, a uniformed individual, advising the others to stay inside the vans, walked to the seemingly unguarded door beside the huge main hangar doors.

As he approached the hangar, a guard ordered, "**Halt**. We need to inspect your documents.", as two more guards came out of the hangar to assist.

Handing over his ID and the paperwork requested, Quinton half smiled, "We are here under the authorization of the Joint Chiefs. Our task is to identify the 'item' and if we can prove it is the property of the United States and then arrange transportation for it back to the United States.

Saluting after checking the ID, "Yes Sir, the Officer of the Guard will be with us in a few moments…uh he is inside Sir."

General Quinton Cleaver stood by as the items offered for identification purposes were perused by the other guard while the first one kept him under observation. Stepping off, the first guard spoke via radio to someone regarding the veracity of the orders on them from the US Joint Chiefs issued less than twenty four hours earlier.

A few moments later one of the guard's radio beeped; after replying he smiled and saluted, "Sir I am to conduct you inside, please follow me."

Returning the salute, "Carry on Sergeant, you and your men are doing a fine job.", Cleaver replied, and after motioning those in the vans to accompany him, they walked to the hangar door.

Once inside the lights began to slowly brighten until all noted a very dark gray silhouette taking shape in the dissipating gloom of the hangar.

All were silent until Wade Load hissed, "I thought it was full-sized Doctor Possible."

Nodding to him, "It is. But one of the things I didn't mention was the power source.", James said. "The beauty of it is that there is a small but powerful reactor powering it,", Wade's eyes widened, "which was hidden from detection by the jet engine included in the design to deflect closer scrutiny of unwanted prying eyes.", James revealed to the two.

"And,", he paused for dramatic affect, "those jet engines _are_ powered by a peculiar jet fuel in the tanks that actually fires the engines, to add to the illusion that they are the sole power source.", James informed his 'audience'.

Cutting in, "A reactor hidden within an actually functioning jet engine, and fuel to power it? Why do something like that?", a very confused Wade Load asked James.

"Ah, that was part of the subterfuge by the spooks in the project. If the plane was 'lost'", he waved a hand to the plane, "those in possession of it then would look no further than the fuel driven engines and the low level of available fuel in the tanks."

At their further blank looks, "A very _peculiar_ fuel that is _very_ hard to produce…", he continued until Wade's face lit up at what James suggested.

"Oh I see, and if someone tried to recreate that fuel, or acquire the components for the fuel, those looking for the plane would be able to see it and zero in on who they are and where they were…at least as far as the fuel went.", his hacker-genetics kicking in at the end.

"Precisely!", James cried as their walk to the plane continued. "Or at the very least we'd get a starting point on where to start looking."

After his moment, Wade then looked puzzled, "But sir, we know how it was swiped…we…well the NSA caught the two programmers involved, but why didn't _they_ know of this?", waving a hand to the plane.

"All information about the XP-76 was compartmentalized, Wade. If it was known somehow that this baby had almost unlimited range, well we weren't sure what would have happened.", James explained. "And based on how this ended up I'd say the programmers either didn't know anything about that and it was brought here by other parties or _they_ flew it here and won't admit to it if they do know of the true engines."

Glancing briefly to her Father while he took in the sight of the hypersonic jet, "I suppose so Dad, but why don't you just fly it back home?", Kim asked him.

General Cleaver interrupted, "Because Miss Possible, at the moment we don't know if all the systems are functioning properly, or if any have been tampered with, and until we are assured the plane is capable of trouble free flight, we will have to transport it to where we can make this determination.", he explained. "Also by ferrying it back to the US ourselves we can discourage any further attempts to take it from us."

Then smirking to Wade, "And with the encrypted security devices scattered all across the frame, their recordings may just show us who was physically involved in the theft so we can bring them down.", Cleaver said as they stopped just off from the plane.

At this point three other members of the group went to a table setup to the side of the plane and began to setup laptops they carried with them on the trip. Mostly quiet for much of the trip, they said little as their laptops booted up and they removed items from zippered pouches and pockets on their clothing or bags. After her laptop was logged in, a short brunette handed it to an associate and approached the plane with a marker stamp of some kind and a unique looking screwdriver.

As she closed on the plane two United States Army Officers and two Japanese Defense Forces Officers stepped from the shadows. The brunette smiled, "Colonel Davis, Major Strong…if you remember I'm Angie Sutter, structural systems designer for the XP-76."

Holding out the stamp she had with her, "I have my designator stamp, and I would like to open panel Four-Seven-Mike for inspection and verification.", she told them and then typed in a command into the laptop. In a moment a picture appeared. "Sir this is where the item has my personal stamp. May I commence?"

Looking over her information, a Japanese Officer nodded and replied, "Please Miss Sutter, commence with your verification process."

X

After Angie verified her mark and serial numbers on the specified part the other two engineers also went through the same verification process elsewhere on the aircraft. Satisfied as to the veracity of their proof of claim, their hosts had no further doubts regarding the ownership of the craft.

The senior ranking JDF Officer present smiled, "Very well, the Nation of Japan is assured of the Proof of Ownership representatives of the United States have provided to us here today.", to the foregone relief of all present.

"Now that this is complete, when and how do you plan to have it returned to your country?", he asked.

General Cleaver cleared his throat, "We have a craft capable of ferrying it out some four hours behind us. One of my aides will give you the necessary information for you to allow it clearance to land."

Bowing slightly, "General thank you, that is most appreciated. Now does your team wish to further inspect the aircraft?"

"Thank you, but no. Our guards will relieve your guards now that we have determined ownership of the plane. Now are there lodgings where my colleagues will be able to get a shower, some dinner and rest?"

Nodding to the General, "I find your proposition regarding guard status acceptable." Then to the others, "I will have my aide take you and your people to the base Visiting Officer's Quarters.", the Japanese officer replied.

"Thank you Sir.", Cleaver replied as he motioned for a Captain to speak with a Japanese Officer who raised his hand for this information. "He will have the information you require for our inbound transport."

After another signaled to them, the rest of the team followed another Japanese man through the door of the hangar for the walk back to the waiting vans.

XXX

Rushing downhill at near breakneck speeds, _(Hold on Sekari-san! It is too crowded here to go so fast.),_ Ron yelled, trailing the Japanese woman as she literally flew down the slope. Then groaning as she cut through a line just chock full of waiting skiers just before her skis slipped out from under her, and almost got her run over…again.

The blond American quickly got to his friend and waved an apology to the other skiers as he helped her up, _(I suggest we go to a less crowded part of the mountain before you kill yourself and give me a heart attack.)_

Looking disdainfully at the skis no longer on her feet, _(These skis are not right…)_, she whined.

Sighing_, (Give me the end of your pole I will help you up and this time,)_, he looked meaningfully to her,_ (I want you to stay with me.)_

_(Why?)_

_(We are going to learn some things before we kill half of the mountain.)_, he blustered to her. _'I wonder if she is related however so to the Order of the Kamikaze, or something.'_, flashed through his mind.

After settling her down, Ron took her back to the lift. They got on and rode to the top. On the way he saw an area where there were few skiers using it,_ (We are going to ski there until you learn to slow down.)_

An hour and a half later Ron had Ukuma Sekari performing parallel turns and shortly thereafter she was beginning to learn skating techniques.

Satisfied with her progress, _(I think that is enough, now let's go have some fun.),_ Ron encouraged her.

With a nod Ukuma followed Ron to where the slopes were more crowded.

Now that the Japanese girl had more confidence she skied slower and with better control, this time keeping pace with the blond American.

They had made five trips up since the impromptu lesson and the Japanese girl was focused on a more difficult part of the mountain when a shout startled them, _(Lookout!)_

"Shit!", Ron grunted in English as someone cut across his view and crashed into his friend taking them both down hard, after knocking her out of her skis.

Ron checked Ukuma first_, (Are you alright?)_

Dazed, _(Yeah, what happened?)_, she replied.

Deadpan, _(A crash.)_, he said. Then looking to the young man tangled with her, _(Now let's check him over. Are you sure you're not related?)_, Ron teased.

_(What do you mean?)_

Ron leaned over the prone form_, (He skis like you.)_

_(He could be hurt.)_

_(That's why we're looking him over.), _Ron glanced down.

_(Hey are you alright, that was a nasty spill you took.), _Ron asked the stranger who ran over his friend.

Rubbing his head in confusion, _(Huh? Oh yeah…Sorry about that.),_ he told Ron as he tried to get up.

Ron looked hard at the young man, then making use of the _interruption, (Just relax come on we are going down to get something to eat and some tea.)_, to get them off the snow for a while.

Ukuma, still dazed from the crash,_ (What is your name?)_, she asked as both helped her up from the snow.

_(Oh I am sorry, I am Nanotri Saskua.)_

_(I am Ukuma Sekara and this is Dean Kaminsky-san.), _Ukuma replied.

_(Thank you for helping me up, this is only about the third time I have been skiing.)_

_(You need to slow down a little Saskua-san.),_ Ron suggested_, (Listen come with us and get warm for a while. You seemed a little shook up and you may need some time to relax.)_

_(Maybe that is a good idea. Thank you for inviting me, but I don't mean to intrude on your date.)_

Ron smiled as he informed the new guy_, (We are not dating, we just do some things together as good friends.)_

_(Oh?)_

Ukuma blushed_, (Yes.)_

_(It will be my honor to accompany you while you take a break…)_

_(It is better than being broken.)_, Ron snorted. Then seriously, _(Do you know how to snow plow?)_

_(Huh?)_

_(It slows you down and makes it easier to turn.)_ Sigh, _(I will show you.),_ Ron understood he had another one to look after and began to show him the basics.

A half hour later found the three seated at the café with steaming cups of tea, watching the sun go behind the mountains.

_(How long have you been skiing today Saskua-san?),_ Ron asked.

_(Three or four hours.)_

Ron suggested_, (Why don't we ski a little more on the easy stuff. It's going to be dark soon and a couple runs will just about do us in.)_, he said to the newcomer's surprise.

Looking calmly to Saskua,_ (This is the first time on skis for me this year and I will definitely feel it tomorrow.)_, he said. _(But we must wrap this up shortly; we have to get back to Sapporo tonight.)_

Blustering as youth does before being tempered by age and experience, _(But I wasn't tired….)_

_(Is this your first time too?)_

_(No I went one time earlier in the year.)_, then he wilted as he remembered the following day and how he felt the next morning afterward. _(Ok…maybe I can ride back to Sapporo with you; I did come on the train.)_

Nodding in satisfaction of lesson learned, _(Ah this will work out well.), _Ron finished his tea and got up.

After an hour more of instruction, practice and some light skiing the three headed off to the train station for the hour-long ride back to Sapporo.

Smiling, the blond American watched as his friend and their new acquaintance, sitting next to each other, began to sag into each other as they fell asleep. The train's gentle rocking lulling the two worn out skiing newbies into slumber.

'_Well maybe this will work out all right after all.',_ he mused with a small smile on his face as they leaned into each other.

XXX

_Komatsu Air Force Base:_

Looking to Kim as they crossed the parking lot to the Officer's Club for dinner, "Well do you feel better now honey?", James Possible asked. They all had cleaned up at their assigned rooms after their visit to the hangar and were meeting up for the meal and a chance to mull over the day's events.

"Yeah Dad, I'm glad we got that thing back, but I wonder how it got here?"

James smirked, "We'll know soon enough. That plane has a well hidden security and surveillance system within it. I'm sure Wade here can tell us all about it since he designed it."

Coughing nervously, "Uh Sir that was supposed to be classified.", he looked pointedly to the Rocket Scientist. "But yes we'll know a few things when we get back and analyze the information. Some of my friends at the NSA will be _very_ interested in our findings."

Nodding her thanks to him, "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the recordings show.", Kim suggested as Doctor Possible opened the door to the club.

After the three made their way into the dining area, Kim spotted a familiar face, "Oh, there's that security officer we met earlier today, and he's motioning to us to come over.", she said before they made their way to him, but not before she took in that 'something' still seemed awfully familiar about him, despite his denials to the contrary.

Arriving they saw the young man stand by a table, blocking their view of a young woman seated there also.

Bowing slightly, "Welcome Doctor Possible, I see by your presence here you are done with the item.", he quietly said to them. "And I have also heard the transfer back to your homeland is about to happen."

At James' nod, "So I take it you prefer to get something to eat instead of observing its preparation for the trip home.", Lieutenant Narota Kasumi supposed.

Smiling, "I think the Air Force can take care of loading it onto the transport without us watching over it.", he joked to the young officer who grinned in reply. Then turning to them, "Now I'm sure you remember my daughter Kim Possible and her friend Doctor Wade Load.", James responded reintroducing his daughter and her longtime friend.

"Ah yes I remember Sir. And this is my fiancée, Lieutenant Megana Tustoma.", the 'Lieutenant' introduced the woman sitting with him. At first glance Kim almost did a double-take when she caught sight of her. Again her radar going off about familiar faces from her past.

Bowing slightly from her seat, "It is very nice to meet you Doctors and Miss Possible.", the young woman greeted them. "I hope your visit has been a pleasant one and your business will be taken care of with little delay and turmoil.", she said.

After replying in kind, "So are you planning to stay in Japan overnight? Or will you return as quickly as you arrived?", she asked them as Kim passively continued to place the face of the young woman.

Shrugging, "It depends on General Cleaver Miss.", James replied. "If he wants to return right away and we have a flight crew available for the trip, then we will go. After all we are just the passengers.", he followed up as Kim's eyes studied the other woman still wondering if she had met the exotic looking woman before, somewhere else.

Nodding to others from their group seated around the hall, "Well I see others from your group, so there seems to be no rush to return. And the pace at which they are eating also bears this out.", Narota pointed out. "Now it is dinner time and my fiancée and I were just about to order, so please join us.", he invited as he pulled a chair out for Kim.

Looking to her Dad, who nodded, Kim smiled and took her seat at the table before the other men took theirs.

"Thank you for the invitation, we are honored at your hospitality.", Kim replied, blushing a little.

"No, it is our honor.", Lieutenant Tustoma countered with a slight bow.

James smiled as he reached for a menu, "Well I _am_ hungry and I'll bet that Kim and Wade are as well.", he said to smiles all around. "Now, what is the special here?"

XXXX

And that's the next installment in our tale of misguided intentions by our favorite red headed heroine and her goofy blond paramour-in-hiding. While she was winging her way to the Land of the Rising Sun on a retrieval mission for the US he was shepherding cats on skis in the form of his classmate and a new 'intruder' to the scene. While faces seem familiar to Kim, she just can't place them, and maybe she wasn't supposed to? And Ron seems to have gotten through to his friend about her romantic interests with him.

But one thing ya have to ask about the sitches in both of their cases: Coincidences? Well?...


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello again, sorry for the delay but real life, a failing computer and other stuff beyond our control have further intruded on the cycle of posting chapters for this tale. But nevertheless we press on to continue this story of the sitch between Kim and Ron, since Graduation.**

**Before we get to the latest chapter we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Uberscribbler, Sword of The Azure Rain, levi2000a1, Beckman, Drakonis Aurous, Paradoxreader (as Guest: Interesting questions there, but for now Kim's not going to consider losing Ron to Yori. But eventually there will be something of that later.), JaingSkirata and InfiniteEntropy, thank you all for chiming in last time.**

**And speaking of last time, while the Middleton Entourage made their way to Japan to 'reacquire' a lost piece of high tech aircraft, Ron and his persistent suitor made their way to some high altitude snow adventures. The upshot is that while Kim and Company were getting clearance to prove ownership of the flying machine, Ron was doing his best to keep his charge from becoming the first woman to fly off the slopes of a Japanese ski resort mountain while stripping his clothes off in the process. All's well that ended well as the US contingent were cleared to return with their stolen craft and an introduction to some vaguely familiar 'new friends' while dining nearby and Ron saved his friend from herself by reigning in her inner 'Crash Dummy' and finally explaining his thoughts on her pursuits of his affections, and they made a new friend in the process (Just how friendly, for one of them…you'll have to see.)**

**Now to keep from starting a feeding frenzy in lawyer row over at Disney: The characters of Kim Possible are the property of Disney and are in no way involved in our financial gains through their involvement in our fan fiction. Also any others mentioned in the story are their own selves or our own creations. And speaking of creations of others, it is with great pride that I announce that taking part in this tale is a couple of characters that Larry, Sentinel103, has graciously loaned to the story. Two of my favorite characters from his 'Once Again' ARC, the ever so lovely, the oh so deadly, possessing a mischievous streak as long as they have been friends, and a penchant for the Nipponese Rice Wine...let's give a big hand to Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin, the Sake Sisters!**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 19

Amidst a moderately crowded ski resort bar two women, one tall, the other short, took their seats, turned to the bartender and ordered their favorite beer (Yeah I know, it goes against the grain of their legacy, but we didn't want them to get too soused, too soon, CB). Once the orders were taken they turned back to each other, knuckle-bumped and snorted in mischievous glee followed by a full-on belly laugh before they collapsed in their seats.

_(Wanda, wasn't that a little risky giving that kid a push down that mountain? You could have killed all three of them.),_ Suzie Chin giggled incredulously to the taller woman.

Snorting further, she waved a hand dismissively, _(Nah sister Stoppable-sama is durable…)_, and she almost lost it again. The tall slender Shinobi stopped to wipe tears from her eyes with a napkin before she replied to her lifelong friend,_ (But Sensei wanted to make sure he was not distracted from his studies and __**that**__ girl was doing her best to sidetrack him.),_ Then pausing to take a long pull on her beer_, (Anyway neither the girl nor that 'Mack truck' were very good on the slope so somebody had to end it before we had a real accident.)_

Nodding, _(The girl __**was**__ very single-minded about Ron-sama wasn't she? She was almost ready to peel off Ron-sama's clothes and roll around with him in the snow.)_, Suzie noted.

With a gleam in her eye, _(I think the term hormonally fixated is more appropriate don't you think little tiger?), _Wanda Wang laughed as she glanced around the bar to make sure no one was eyeing them _too_ closely while discussing matters of Yamanouchi, something of a challenge with two very attractive women in a bar full of single men on the prowl.

Snorting, _(You do have a way with words.)_, Suzie replied. Then tapping a finger on her chin, _(But I wonder where that kid came from, we should have checked him out before sending him blindly on his way.)_ After a few moments of contemplation she waved her hand away, _(No matter, what is done, is done. But maybe we really should buy him a drink in repayment don't you think?), _Suzie told her.

Taking another pull on her beer and signaling for another round for them, _(Nah sister it might have delayed the events we set him in motion for…but he sure seemed interested in the girl. Anyway it's too bad we didn't add something to get them in the 'mood' there, maybe she would have completely forgotten about our friend.)_

Frowning at the unwanted thought of using any of the school's 'special' medications for people they didn't deem a threat to security,_ (Sensei just wanted Ron-sama to be able to focus,)_, Suzie replied. _(Just like that Master at that dojo he attends.)_, she said before smirking, _(But I have a feeling his world is going to be turned upside down when Sensei gets done with him.)_, then stopped when the drink orders were placed before them.

Waiting for the bartender to move on, _(Suzie this has been fun, but we have to head to Sapporo later tonight.)_ Then with a smirk, _(And the meeting at the dojo is going to be interesting to say the least. The school already made our reservations for us.)_

Looking off thoughtfully, _(Do you think we gave them enough of a head start Wanda? And do you think we should have warned Stoppable-sama of what is going to happen?)_, and took another drink of her beer.

Shaking her head, _(No let Sensei explain it his own way.)_, Wanda admonished Suzie. Then looking to a clock over the bar, _(The next train leaves in about an hour, then there is another one in two hours, we'll take that one.)_, she said to her best friend who nodded and took a drink of her beer.

Continuing her contemplations, _(Now Stoppable-sama used quite a bit of energy on the slopes…he had to keep picking the girl up when she fell…a lot.)_, Wanda smirked. _(So if we take the train in two hours we'll be in Sapporo in three,)_, taking another swallow of beer, _(and then it's a ten minute taxi ride to our hotel…..we have plenty of time for tonight's festivities.)_, she grinned. Then offhandedly, _(Anyway I know of this nice little tea house….),_ Wanda suggested to her lifetime friend and then called the bartender back for another round to pass the time.

Suzie laughed out loud then lowered her voice_, (More like a bar where stevedores hang out…)_ Wanda looked back to her and snorted a laugh at how well her friend knew her.

XXX

_On the train back to Sapporo:_

Ron sat back in his seat, smiling as he looked on the slumbering pair in the seat across from him, while thinking on the 'intrusion' of a young man with less skiing ability than the young woman who had been pursuing him since the previous fall.

'_They look so cute together, it's a shame I don't have a camera with me.'_, he mentally snorted. _'But I'm glad someone has come along to distract Ukuma from the disappointment of not landing me as a romantic interest.'_, he sighed in some relief.

Then looking out the window of their railcar, _'I wonder if Rufus has eaten all of the food in the apartment while I was gone…I left him enough cheese to tide him over.'_, Ron's randomness interjected.

'_**You know you could have brought him with you, he's skied before…'**_

'_True, but he's older now and more fragile than he was then…and it's still too soon after the 'events' to try something like that. If someone saw a blond Caucasian with a pink rodent they would probably put two and two together and come up with Kim Possible then maybe get word to her somehow through Wade to ask her about us.'_, he frowned. _'I don't want her or her boyfriend to even have a reason to think about us, she's got her perfect world and I don't want to mess that up for her.'_

'_**And what do you have?'**_

With a slight smile he replied,_ 'Duty. Yamanouchi needs me, the world needs me. I do not need the world. It has passed me by.'_

'_**Oh? So you can live without the world. Why then do you need to go to college for the field that you are in if that is so?'**_

'_I want to do something that is interesting yet fun while I bide my time between battles, and I am curious about this field of study and I think I'd enjoy taking part in this line of work.'_

'_**There are easier careers out there you know.'**_

'_I know, but I am curious about this. And lately when have I chosen the easy way? Even though it pays well I don't need the money, and maybe I can settle down some place where I can make some friends again.'`_

'_**You can live very well without all this work…'**_

'_And be bored out of my mind? I am supposed to keep improving myself….if I do not find something challenging I will stagnate…and maybe this is why Kim found someone better. The one thing that I can never give her enough credit for is her getting me off my lazy rump and getting me to make something of myself.'_

'_**So you have stated to others, but do you really believe that you can remain as stoic as you claim to be?'**__, came the counter argument._

'_I suppose we will have to find out won't we?'_, he shot back.

'_**I suppose we will. Good luck to you Master Fool, but be prepared for failure when things don't turn out as you have planned.'**_

'_I am always ready to play the part of the monkey again if that's what it takes to accomplish my tasks and my goals. Anyway I have failed before, what is __**one**__ more time?'_

Ron was brought out of his internal conversation as Ukuma Sekari's eyes opened a slit before she settled around in her seat a bit. Then with a contented sigh the young woman closed her eyes and snuggled into the guy next to her.

The blond headed young man smiled slightly as he watched the scene before him_, 'Good luck Mr. Nanotri Saskua, I think you have a new girlfriend unless I've gauged my crazy little 'friend' wrong.'_, he smirked._ 'She's a little bullheaded too and I hope you're good at math, 'cause she needs the help, but not as much as she thinks she does.'_

X

After some time passed, Ron could feel the train slow in preparation for the next stop on the rail line. After a glance to his watch he calculated the time remaining before he had to wake his little friend and her acquaintance from their slumber.

Thinking ahead, _'Rufus I hope you haven't eaten everything in the apartment.'_, Ron ruefully shook his head._ 'Maybe I'd better make sure these two get home and drop off my gear before I get him something to eat.',_ Ron mused as the two began to stir.

XXX

_Komatsu Air Force Base, Japan:_

With a big smile on his face, "This was a wonderful dinner, Lieutenant Kasumi, I am very glad you suggested it.", James Possible thanked their hosts.

Bowing slightly, "Doctor Possible it was my honor to do so, my fiancée and I are glad you enjoyed it.", Natora replied as the Japanese woman smiled slightly.

Kim hesitantly cut in, "Excuse me Sir…but are you familiar with a place called the Yamanouchi School?"

He frowned thoughtfully as he paused, so his fiancée, Lieutenant Megana Tustoma, answered, "There _is_ a community named Yamamouchi on the west side of Japan, Miss Possible. Why do you ask?"

"Is the western part mountainous?"

"No not really, however the central part of the country is. In fact, that is that part of Japan where we come from. So why do you ask?"

Her face melancholy as she recounted her memories from back then, "Years ago,", gulping timidly, "I came to a place here in the mountains, to a school and the school's name was Yamanouchi.", Kim said, her eyes now with a glimmer of sad hope. "My b..boy..boyfriend,", she stammered as her voice painfully failed, "…had been a student there and I thought he might have returned."

Other than a nearly imperceptible eye twitch, her face betrayed no emotion, "I could check for you, Miss Possible, but I personally do not know of a place. Are you sure of its name?"

Her face registering loss, "I'm pretty sure that was the name I was given.", Kim said, feeling she hit another dead end.

Coming from an angle that was probing, yet gave nothing away, "Didn't your boyfriend even tell you where he was going?", Megana asked with a slight frown, "That would be dishonorable to not tell one's loved ones where he was headed before he left.", she said, and then waited for the red head's reply and reactions.

Kim wiped an eye, "I wasn't a very good girlfriend back then. I made some very bad mistakes during that time and I really wish I could go back in time to make things right.", she sniffed and looked so forlorn to the other woman.

Continuing to gently pry, "So a lover's spat then?", Megana asked, her tone more compassionate.

Remorse and regret in her face, "Not really, I more or less cut off all contact…", Kim began to explain.

At that moment, a large man in a blue uniform walked up to the table and interrupted the red head's confession, "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, General Cleaver sends his regards and reports that it's time to begin boarding the plane for our return flight to Middleton. The item has been secured for transport on the cargo plane and is preparing for takeoff."

Looking to those at the table and noting all had finished their meals, "I suppose that we'd better get going or we'll have to pay our way home. We hate to run…", James said for all present in his group.

A friendly wave off, "Nonsense Doctor Possible, it was our honor to meet you, Miss Possible and Doctor Load.", _Lt. Kasumi_ replied. "It will of course be our honor to pick up the tab as you Americans say.", he responded as he picked up the bill.

"Why thank you young man, and if you and your fiancée are ever in Middleton, Colorado I will be more than happy to return the favor. You have made us feel very welcome and we would like to return the favor sometime.", James smiled at having made another friend and maybe one who could give him some insight regarding vacationing in Japan someday. Then, reaching into his jacket he pulled out a card, "Here is my business card, I do hope to hear from you."

"But of course Doctor Possible, Megana-chun and I will be on…what do you call it…oh yes our honeymoon and we are considering traveling to the United States since we have never been there before. Your offer will give us something to discuss. And we promise to let you know."

"Remember our treat when you come to town."

The beautiful Japanese woman smiled, "We will have to see how our schedule works out Doctor Possible. Now it seems your time in Japan is growing short, so may we escort your back to your airplane?"

"Thank you Miss, that is most kind of you.", James said as he and the rest rose from their chairs.

Extending his hand to each of the Americans, "We are honored to meet you Doctor Possible and your famous daughter's exploits have preceded your arrival.", the young Japanese officer said as they shook hands.

Kim also offered her hand to his fiancée, "I hope you come to the States this summer, but I'm going to see if I can spend a few weeks in Japan. Maybe I can track down my old boyfriend if he is still here."

"Maybe it will happen for you Miss Possible, good luck with that. And I am sure that I can get some time off to show you around a little if we are here at the same time,", Megana Tustoma promised. Then she added with a sincere smile, "We hope you will find your young man Miss Possible."

Kim replied as they walked out to the waiting van, "That sounds great, I'll be sure to get word to you. And thank you, I really want to see him again."

The five boarded the van and were lost in their thoughts as they were transported back to the jet.

Final goodbyes said, three climbed aboard the executive aircraft while those from the other group who were not returning with the object in the cargo plane showed up to join them on the return flight to the US.

Clearances given from the tower, the jet climbed into the sky, winging its way back to the US. Thirty minutes and ten thousand feet in altitude later, Kim, Wade and James were fast asleep as they headed east to, for most of them, Middleton and home.

As she slept, the pretty red head dreamed as she always did, mostly of a face she had long missed due to her miscalculations those few years ago in England. But her dreams were intruded upon by a face she did not recognize…that of an Asian girl, who was snuggled up to an Asian boy, and both seemed to be in clothing likely worn on snowy mountains or on ski slopes.

Frowning slightly, _'Why am I seeing this?', _the thought formed to her in her sleep.

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Reaching across and gently shaking them, _(Hey you two, we are almost home you might as well wake up.),_ Ron said to the slumbering pair.

With a slight start, _(Huh where are we?),_ the cute young Japanese woman asked as she came to her senses.

The blond American chuckled_, (Sapporo. You two look quite beat, so I suppose I'd better make sure you get to your homes. I don't want to be accused of letting you two sleep on the sidewalks tonight.)_

_(Already?)_

Snorting, _(Hai, you both slept most of the way,)_, then smirking, _(and it was so cute.)_, to their sudden blush. _ (I suggest after we depart the train that we share a cab, I am not strong enough to carry gear for three people.)_

Five minutes later the three made their way off the train and out to the street to hail a cab.

X

_(There's one.),_ Ron told them as he raised his arm to signal for the taxi.

After strapping their equipment to the cab's overhead luggage rack, they boarded the taxi and headed off to the young man's apartment. Ron noted while helping remove Natori's bags that the young man lived about a half mile from Ukuma's apartment.

From there Ron helped the half asleep woman retrieve her bags and get her to her door, _(I will pick you up for a late dinner in an hour Ukuma-san, is that enough time for you?), _Ron asked, bringing her out of her energy burnout daze.

Startled, _(Hai, I will wait for you Dean-san.),_ she replied as he backed out to the street.

_(Very good, now get in some normal clothes. I'll return after I put my gear away and change, too.)_

From there the taxi then drove Ron to his apartment where he paid the fare and climbed out with his gear_. (Can you wait here until I come back, I need to pick up my friend who we just let off and take her out to dinner.),_ Ron asked the driver as he gave him way more than enough to cover the ride, tip and wait.

With a wide smile, _(As long as you are paying for my time sure.)_, the cabby replied.

The blond American quickly exited the taxi and walked up to the door of his apartment building. After he entered he took the stairs two at a time as he hauled his pack and ski gear with him.

Upon opening his apartment door Ron could hear the television. Quietly he moved about, and shortly found his little pink mole rat friend, dozing in front of the television. "Hey Rufus.", Ron called softly to his buddy as he set his stuff down.

No response from the pink mole rat, Ron picked him up and began to scratch his ears.

A few moments later Rufus opened his eyes, "I'm going out to eat soon, so come on, I'll get you some cheese to tide you over until I get back with take out from the restaurant.", he told the bleary-eyed rodent.

With a tired smile, "Hnk, home Ron."

"Yeah I'm home; now let's get you some of that cheese that I put away for you because you've been so good."

"Hnk cheese.", he brightened up.

"Yeah but I have to hurry, I need to pick up Ukuma Sekari at her apartment for a late dinner."

Rubbing _his_ stomach sympathetically, "Hnk she starve….", as he started to sniff for his own dinner.

Smirking at his buddy's attempt to play his emotions, "Yeah I know,", Ron poked Rufus' tummy, "she'd probably starve herself if I didn't make sure she got something in her once in a while.", Ron replied as he put Rufus down on the kitchen island and pulled the special cheese from the fridge, and then took out a very sharp knife to slice it up for his little buddy.

Realizing he was busted, "Hnk playin' you…"

"Yeah I know, are you gonna be alright for a couple of hours?"

"Hnk yeah, loser, got TV."

"Alright then, I'm gonna leave and pick up Ukuma for dinner, now behave yourself while I'm gone and I'll make sure I bring home your favorite sushi."

Rufus then stuck out his tongue, rubbed his belly and licked his chops in anticipation as Ron set him down in front of the television with a plate of cheese.

X

As the taxi slowed to a stop in front of the apartment of the female bane of his solitary existence, _(Are you going to give me a couple of minutes to get her down here.),_ Ron asked the driver.

_(Of course, but the meter is running.),_ the driver warned.

Shrugging, _(I know and you will get a very good tip when you drop us off at the Hanagi.) _

An impressed whistle, _(You had better get something in return from her out of this. That place is expensive!)_, the cabby said suggestively.

Ron frowned, _(I know it is and I have enough money to treat Ukuma. But all I care about is if she eats good she tends to fall asleep and doesn't annoy me much for the rest of the day.)_, he said in light irritation._ (Then she won't be calling me at all hours of the night, which she has done four times already.)_

Looking on appreciatively, _(If you treated all women you meet this way you will not ever have to worry about being lonely. But I still think she could show her appreciation between the sheets for you.)_, the cabby leered.

Shooting him a look, _(We are not romantically involved, we are just good friends and she deserves a nice filling dinner after skiing all day.)_, the cabby backed down.

Shrugging, _(Suit yourself friend, but someone will cash in on this.)_, the cabby replied. _ (And in my opinion you are a simpleminded fool for passing up something like this.)_

_(Maybe I am, but I feel no romantic interest in her. Like I said I am her friend.)_

_(Alright, if you say so.)_, he backed off. Then after Ron handed over the fare and a large tip, _(Thanks.)_

_(Think of it as silence money. If you don't bring up the romantic thing, maybe she won't think of it since she is so tired right now.)_

_(All right Sir, but I still think you are making a mistake.)_, he took one last shot.

_(Thanks, we'll be right back…)_ Then looking to her building, _(I hope unless she fell asleep.), _Ron chuckled as he got out of the taxi and walked up to the door.

Ron pushed on the buzzer to her number and waited for the return call from her apartment.

.

.

- No answer-

Ron pushed again and was rewarded by a sleepy voice_, (Dean-kun is that you?)_

_(Yes, are you ready?)_

Buzzing him in, _(Come on up, I will be in a moment.)_

The American entered and in moments he was at her door, which he found to be open.

Looking in warily, _(Are you decent?)_

A muffled, _(Almost, make yourself at home.),_ came from her bedroom.

Ron removed his shoes and entered.

Yawning as Ukuma Sekari entered the room while not doing so well to fasten an earring; her frustration apparent.

Ron smiled _(You are quite sleepy, aren't you? Do you want help with that Ukuma-san?)_

Frumping an irritated breath, _(Please.),_ and turned so he could help her with her problem.

His hands pulled back from her, _(Ah please pull your hair to the side.)_

XXX

Well after sundown as a car approached a train station, _(Well dear, what did you make of all that?), _Hirotaka asked as Yori looked off in thought.

Her voice distant, _(Meeting Kim Possible again like this is not how I envisioned it would happen, husband.)_, she said, deep in thought. _(From what I can ascertain…It seems…there has been a misunderstanding…of __**epic**__ proportions between those two.)_, Yori quietly said.

Then turning to him, _(At least she did not recognize you; it would have caused turmoil for all parties if this was discovered by her. And we were not prepared to deal with this contingency in this mission; we were lucky in that regard.)_, she cupped his cheek.

Missing the loaded _signal_ she sent, _(Do you think we should tell him?)_, Hirotaka asked, showing he did understand something of what Kim tried to explain back at the restaurant. But him being a male, so much of what little was said by Kim there blared loud and clear to the females present at the table; whether they knew the details of what she spoke of or not.

Sighing in tired frustration,_ (In the mindset he is in, no, not at this time.)_, she shook her head sadly._ (He has started on this path and he must now finish it.)_, she decided. Turning to him, her look serious, _(However Sensei must be aware of this latest development.)_ Then her jaw set, _(And…in time..I shall have a __**discussion**__ with the young master to convey to him my point of view concerning this matter, for the last time.)_, Yori said in grim finality.

Nodding in agreement, yet not fully aware of the lengths his wife would go regarding this with their hardheaded friend, _(We will see him either tonight or in the morning. Considering what the mindset that Stoppable-sama is in maybe a wait and see attitude is best.)_, Hirotaka suggested. Shrugging, _(It is quite obvious that Kim-san is still very much in love with our eccentric master.)_ Then smirking to Yori, _(I still think we should kidnap him and drop him off drugged at her school…..naked. Imagine the surprise that she and all the other women there will have?)_

Glaring, _(No, fool of a husband, Kim-san would have to fight all them off if you do this. We want just the two of them to mate and make lots of little ninjas.)_, Yori deadpanned. Patting his arm, _(It is better that we wait; we have time now that we understand the situation more clearly.)_, she nodded knowingly. Then sagely,_ (Our friend has a path to travel just as Kim-san does.)_, her voice trailed off. _(I wonder what they will find when they reach the end of their travels?)_

A smirk playing on his features, _(Well it is going to be an interesting meeting tomorrow, that's for sure.)_, Hiro said to her snort. Reaching to her to follow him, _(Now we have to hurry to make our train and the little surprise we have waiting.)_

X

Quickly the Japanese couple walked through the sparse crowd to their train, took their seats, and after ten minutes of small talk between them, the train pulled out of the station.

With a look of 'I told you so', _(See we had plenty of time.),_ the female Shinobi told her husband. _(I knew we would make the train before departure.)_

Frowning, _(I wanted to be sure we would not be delayed in returning. Sensei is not very happy right now, and I did not want our late arrival to distract him from tonight's activities.)_, Hiro replied, his forehead creased in worry.

With a knowing smile, _(Grandfather knew we would make it, so there are no worries there, husband.)_ Then with a pondering smirk, _(Now I wonder how Ron-sama did on his little ski trip today?)_

Snorting, _(Knowing him he fell and broke a leg.), _Hiro chuckled_._

Yori frowned, _(He is very capable on skis and you know it husband.)_, and chided him. Again smirking,_ (Who was the last one who fell?)_

Sighing in capitulation, _(It was me, but I had an excuse….)_

A gleeful grin, _(Oh?)_, Yori asked in mock surprise.

_(I was thinking about you. When that happens you know I can't function well.)_, Hiro offered.

Snorting, _(That's because you think with your 'thing' instead of your mind.), _Yori again chided Hirotaka.

His voice now very _syrupy_, _(But dear, that's how I always think of you now. You are the most beautiful creature on the Earth.)_, he flirted back.

A glimmer in her eyes as she pulled him to her, _(And you are trying to butter me up for something?)_, Yori rebutted Hiro. Then she pushed him to the door of their cabin, _(Now go stand guard at our door while I change out of this uniform. I will do the same for you.)_

Still laying it on thickly, his hand over a 'wounded heart', _(I would never not tell the truth to my life partner, you are the most precious thing to me…)_, he _staggered_ to the door.

Smirking, _(I know, but it is fun teasing you…now go and do as I say. This skirt is uncomfortable.)_

_(Yes dear.), _Hirotaka said as he removed his jacket and carried out her orders.

XXX

Through the snow packed streets of the small city drove a van with two newly marrieds, enroute to their new home.

With a contrite smile to his bride, "I'm sorry we couldn't do more for your honeymoon, honey.", Josh said as they drove further into Middleton, returning to rest up for a day or two before going back to college to complete their senior year.

A loving smile in return, "It's all right Josh, I don't mind. We have to get back to college early anyway, and remember you have a showing at that art gallery just off campus. It could be a break for you and your work.", Tara said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, there's that.", he said smiling hopefully. "There's supposed to be some dealers and collectors there and they could find something there they might like of my works. If nothing else I might get a commission or two if I don't sell anything.", Josh looked slightly fearful. His hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, "But I think this is a way I can make more money to support us."

"Josh we're not starving or broke.", Tara said gently. "We planned this out and our 'rents said they would help us get on our feet."

A look of determination, "I'd like to show your Mom and Dad that I'm a man…that I can take care of my responsibilities to our family. And that includes not being a burden on them. Our parents helped us out and I want to pay them back.", Josh replied with a fire in his eyes. Now a loving look in them, "Anyway your parents already gave me the best gift in the universe, and I don't know exactly how to do this, but I'm trying to find a way."

Confused, "Honey what are you talking about? What 'best gift in the universe' did my parents give you?", Tara asked her husband.

Grasping her hand, "It's you babe.", the artist cleared up her confusion.

"Me?"

The artist explained, "Yes you, Tara Michelle Mankey, the bablical wife of Joshua Wendell Mankey. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

The platinum blonde giggled, "Bablical? Where did you get that?"

Now his turn to be confused, "Isn't that what Stoppable said about stuff he loved?"

Giggling, "No silly his word was _badical_.", Tara rolled her eyes, having been in the presence of one of Ron Stoppable's signature exclamations more than a few times in her life.

Now really confused, "Badical…for something he liked? That makes no sense.", Josh said in exasperation.

A look of smug confirmation, "Well it is and I should know, I kissed him once…did you?", she teased.

Mock indignation, "Hey I don't swing that way honey you know that…..I don't care what all the other kids said in school. I am _totally_ heterosexual.", Josh grumped at a sore spot that followed him throughout his teen years.

Smiling confidently, "I know you don't…and that you are totally…", she smirked contentedly. "You _did_ make the last two weeks of my life _very_ memorable.", Tara said with a satisfied sigh. Looking to him expectantly, "I just hope we can keep the pace up.", she said suggestively.

Sighing in faux exhaustion, "Not likely Tara, you wore me out.", he theatrically replied to her.

Smacking him on his arm, "You grew back Josh, don't tell me you didn't like it.", she teased.

Looking grim, "I didn't like it.", Josh said, his voice flat.

"**What**?"

"I loved it.", Josh said before he put his hand on her knee.

Fuming in her seat, "You…", the former cheerleader said before she leaned in and stole a kiss.

XXX

Residing on an isolated Caribbean island, with their support staff, were a famous, or infamous depending on your point of view, couple who were doing their best to stay out of the public eye after taking part in thwarting an alien invasion a few years earlier.

So far they were quite successful, but if determining their location by sound would have been used by overhead satellite scans, it's a good bet that fans, the curious, or more, could have zeroed in on them from outbursts such as the following.

"Gawd blue boy! That kid of yours kicks like a _mule!_", the sweating mint hued woman gasped as she rested on the exam room bed, at wits end trying to relieve the discomfort she was constantly under.

Gently chiding her, mostly because she could still inflict plasma or other pain to him, even in her condition, "Kicking is probably more in your genes Shego than in mine.", Doctor Drakken said while holding her hand. "Relax, the Doctor should be back in shortly to give you something for the pain."

"The pain I can deal with, just keep those _assistants_ out of here before I fry them. Anyway I want to walk a little, my back is stiff again."

"Are they annoying you?", Doctor Drakken worried about being able to keep them on staff if his wife continued to threaten them.

"What do you think Doctor D.? They're all _perky_ and everything, and after all those years of dealing with the _Princess_,", Shego snarled, "anyone who's _perky_ gets on my nerves.", she snarked.

"Meh, I told them to be happy, does that bother you?"

"When have you ever known me to be _happy _Drewbie?"

"Mother told me she was the happiest when she was carrying me, I thought you would be the same way…"

"As if! Your Mom is a little whacked just like the rest of your family, I'll be happy when this temporary weight gain goes away."

Not hearing her, due to his thinking back on his Mother's musings from when she raised him, "It's not going away, Shego. In fact, it's going to start crying eventually…they all do that you know…", he trailed off, then shook his head to clear it.

Looking to her in wonder, "Yeah and Shego the great super villain will be nursing a baby for much of the next year too, don't you forget that.", Drakken pointed out. "Anyway Mother and Edward are so stoked about this, maybe it will be an incentive for my cousin to get out and away from his gear-headed friends and really make something of himself.", the former blue villain told Shego before he stopped his musings.

Looking fearfully to her, "And I hope Mother doesn't follow through with her threat to come and live with us for a while…", he trailed off as he and Shego shuddered.

After the feeling of foreboding for both had passed, "Are your hormones still messed up?", Drakken asked. At her timid nod, "Then I guess I won't have them screwed up even more by suggesting Betty send Kim Possible down here to cheer you up with one of her old cheer routines.", he laughed, not quite aware of just how much trouble he was in for if he continued this line of discussion.

Squeezing his hand in an iron grip, "And if _that_ happens I'll make sure you get one of my extra special plasma blasts, _Drewbie_…", Shego answered sweetly. "You know it's not nice to tweak a woman at the edge of childbirth, especially _this_ woman.", she said with a very familiar and dangerous glare.

The glare and the handgrip doing their jobs, Drakken nodded in surrender.

"You just keep that perky goody-two shoes away from me and while you're at it, keep that goofy boyfriend away, too for that matter.", Shego mocked him as she lit up a hand and reached around to 'threaten' her husband's mullet.

Unaffected by the threat to his mullet, "Meh, Shego, go ahead and burn it off. I'm sick of it anyway. I'm even considering dying my hair blond since I've turned over a new leaf.", Drakken said to his now surprised wife.

Taking this in, Shego sat stunned for a moment, then after an eye-twitch from the _very_ pregnant former villainess, "What's wrong with you Drew?...OH!", she asked as her surprise gave way to the interruption of a very overwhelming spasm.

After the pain from the sudden grip of death passed, Drakken was able to reply, "I…already gave up on my goal of dominating the Earth; I suppose I need to give up on the hairstyle too."

Snorting a mock, "_Dummy_, invent stuff the world can't do without and you'll dominate it by being the richest guy.", Shego retorted.

The realization coming to him, "I suppose so.", Drakken said, then looked to her IV bag, "I see the IV is done, I'll get the Doctor back in here to remove the needle so you can get out of bed to walk around some.", as he patted her hand.

"Yeah, you do that blue boy.", to his back as he cleared the door.

A few minutes later Drew Lipsky returned with the doctor, "Mrs. …"

A hand flaring up, "Don't you dare say it.", she warned the young physician.

"Huh."

"It makes me sound old and I don't like sounding _old_.", she suggested. "Shego is much better.", he nodded a little fearfully.

With a pointed look at her husband, "Now Doctor D, why don't you make yourself useful and get me my favorite pillow from our bedroom."

A quick nod and the blue scientist quickly left to grab the article for his wife.

The very pregnant, mint-hued woman chuckled, "Now that he's gone and out of the way for the time being, I want to get up for a while.", and began to slide over to the edge to get out of the bed.

Hurrying over to her, "Oh yes I understand Miss Go,", looking to the IV, "and I see that the bag has run its course so there's no reason for you to stay in bed. Now as long as one of the medical staff is with you it will be fine to get up to move around for a bit.", Doctor Smuck informed her and removed the needle from her arm.

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it. Maybe I can work the kinks out in my back since the doofus that was here earlier to do that can't seem to give me a decent back rub."

Extending a hand to help her out of the bed, "I'll have one of the nurses come in to help with that, Miss Go.", the Doctor offered. "I understand that your back bothering you and heaven knows mine would be the same way.", he sympathized.

Then looking to her chart posted where it was easily seen, "You've been in an out of active labor for a day and a half." Turning back to her, "What we can tell so far is that even though your daughter's going to come early, she's going to have fully developed lungs."

Her face softening at the news, "Good.", she whispered, placing a hand where the baby was. "Sorry about me being a grouch,", Shego said apologetically, "but I've never been very patient about many things and I like to be in control."

At his relieved smile, "After you guys get done with my back could you send my husband back in to walk me around a little? It'll only take him about fifteen minutes before he starts worrying about me again and then I'd have to come up with something else for him to do instead of annoying me."

Nodding sympathetically, "As soon as the nurse comes in and Doctor Drakken returns I will send him off to make some of his coco-moo. Miss Hamilton should be done by then. After she finishes up it will be nice for him to get used to supporting you since he's going to be quite involved with changing diapers and bathing your little one while you rest."

Smiling very appreciatively, "Thanks Doc I knew I could count on you."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Holding the sleeping girl in his arms to keep her secured in the backseat of the taxi, _(See what I said, you get a good meal in her and she goes to sleep and stays that way.)_, Ron told the taxi driver he spoke to earlier in the evening.

Again reminding Ron of some of their earlier conversations, _(Do you want me to take her to your place for some 'fun'?)_

His face darkening, _(No, I told you that isn't what our friendship is about.)_, he reminded the cabby. _ (Now take us to her place; I will put her into her bed and then go home to my apartment.)_, Ron said. _ (And keep the meter running I won't be long.),_ Ron dictated to the driver as the cab pulled up to Ukuma's apartment building.

XXXX

Well, there you have it. Ron's had a little 'help' from Yamanouchi with his 'girl problems' in Japan, and Kim's on her way back home to continue with her schooling. But while Ron is not aware of how involved his second Alma Mater in one aspect, he's about to learn what else they are about to do _for_ him shortly. Suffice it to say, he had his warnings… Kim, meanwhile, said so little about her relationship fracas with Ron, but to a woman, especially one very intimately involved in the subject of the red head's angst, it said volumes.

Later we see where each recent incident plays out, but for now, we hope you've enjoyed the ride.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi there and it's time for our irregularly scheduled update to our tale of misfires of the young, the emotionally overwhelmed and hardheaded, better known as Kim's and Ron's Whack Adventure…**

**But before we get started we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, Sword of The Azure Rain, Beckman (The not-a-clone, thank you very much!), pbow, levi2000a1, Paradoxreader**as Guest (I don't think Yamanouchi may ever convince Ron to return to Middleton, too many memories of Kim, and his persistent belief that he's a forgotten entity there)**, Guest (aka levi2000a1 again…), Drakonis Aurous and ajw1970, thank you one and all; even the ever present Mute Reviewer.**

**Last time a Yamanouchi-orchestrated event was celebrated by the perpetrators (Yay, Sake Sisters Rule!) to give their Chosen One some breathing room regarding matters of the heart before heading out to take part in another event their boy should have taken care of by now… Ron meanwhile is returning with his friend to decompress before his visit to the Karate Dojo. A nice meal between friends while fending off a cabby and his ideas of a 'good time' are centerpiece. Honor maintained and extended to those who accept is his way. Meanwhile, Kim and company are heading home, but a snippet of Intel about her post high school sitch that only a woman would understand comes out to the undercover ninja at the airbase. Realization's a …ain't it? Oy.**

**On lighter notes, newly marrieds Tara and Josh are returning home to life and the path they are on, Shego's quite with child and Drakken's about to go through a complete makeover while getting career advice from his wife. Forget about the Mayan Calendar having been so foreboding, this is it, the end of the world!**

**But before the encroaching asteroid threat manifests itself, we have to fend off the swarm of lawyers who may try to cash in before the last strike from above: Kim Possible and the characters from the show are the property of Disney. We make no money from their inclusion in our little flights of fiction-fancy.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 20

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Yawning after he glanced to his naked mole rat buddy, "Hey morning buddy." Looking closer Ron noted he was still curled up, as was his habit, with a familiar picture both knew so well. Up at the same time as always, he slept less than usual due to the hour he returned from his late night dinner 'date' with his Japanese not-a-girlfriend-anymore. Then there was his late night feed of Rufus before getting in an hour long jog before he turned in that left him with less time to snooze as well.

Unhappy at the moment with his Human, Rufus twitched nary a whisker at Ron's call. Still upset that the blond had returned from the restaurant the night before, sans the 'special sushi' that Ron promised to buy on the way back to their apartment, the blond donned his coat and returned to the outdoor cold weather again and trekked to the market for his buddy's treats. If forgetting his promise to Rufus didn't get Ron into gear, the mole rat's glare reminiscent of the one he gave Eric all those years ago surely did.

Needless to say, Rufus still held a grudge from the previous night, no matter how many times Ron had to go out into the winter's cold or the late hour it turned into when Ron continued his nightly habits before turning in.

"Aww, come on Rufus you could at least get up for me and give me some lip…I promise to give you a couple more blankets if ya do…"

"Hnk go away loser.", the rodent hero chitter-snorted.

"Still mad at me ain't ya? Sorry I made you wait for all that good sushi."

"Fool Ron, Mom good.", Rufus admonished, coming back to an old topic between them.

Sighing wearily…"I agree Rufus, KP is good, but she has her life now and we can't go around bothering her.", Ron settled back into his bed. Shrugging, "Maybe I should have shipped you over to that fancy school she's attending…Nah, she might get mad and just ship you back for us bothering her.", he said as he ran a hand through his hair, looking off.

Turning to him, "Listen when we go to Norway, and we talked about it, how about I leave you there for the summer.", he said. Cutting off Rufus' apparent protests, "You'll have Mom, Dad and Sis while I'll be back here unable to interact with as much as I do now.", Ron said. "C'mon, you'll have fun, you'll be with family, and I'll even bet you could find some rat buddies to talk too… And you can take that old picture of Kim and me…unless you want me out of it so you can have a picture of you in it in my place.", Ron rambled.

"Hnk no way, mine.", Rufus shot back, not taking the chance that Ron would _lose_ the opportunity to return the altered picture to him.

Grinning, "The photo_ is_ yours buddy,", Ron assured him, "I won't ever take it away, but you'd better not die on me…'cause if you croak I'm getting rid of it.", Ron mock warned his little buddy.

The mole rat stuck his tongue out causing the blond American to laugh again, "Come on, I'll make you a real omelet with real eggs and cheddar cheese, just like the old days."

"Hnk cheese."

"Yeah cheese…Hey, do you wanna go out with me for my jog this morning? It's probably all of five degrees out there."

Rufus just stood up on his back legs and crossed his arms and stared back. Ron snorted, "You're cold blooded ain't ya Rufus?"

Shivering, the mole rat jumped off the table next to the bed, ran into the closet and reappeared moments later in his robe and a white turtleneck sweater. "Ron nuts.", he chittered.

Laughing, "You're not lying, Ron is nuts.", Ron said at the display Rufus put on. "Hey, wanna know how that dinner date with that crazy girl went?"

Arms crossed, disapprovingly, "Not Kim-Kim.", Rufus frowned.

Hands in placation, "No she isn't buddy, but Ukuma's getting about as much lovin' from this blond love machine as KP is right now.", Ron said to hold off his buddy from getting angrier.

Though he tried to lighten the mood, Rufus was not amused by his Human lightly dancing around the room and striking an overblown muscle builder's pose when done.

"Phhhtttt! Ron fool…", blowing a raspberry at the blond.

"Aw c'mon Rufus, you're starting to say that all the time! Are you in a rut or something, or don't you watch anything else on the tube but old reruns of 'Agony County'?", he chided the mole rat who sniffed and stuck his nose in the air.

At Rufus' harrumph, "I bet even Kim doesn't watch that old trashy show anymore. And you're starting to sound like one of Mom's old records...and I'm talking about those vinyl ones from waayyyy back.", Ron continued to tease his buddy. "Which is why I'm going to cut back on your TV time, you're getting so last early-decade or something on me."

At that threat, the pink rodent burst quickly away from his indignation and grabbed the TV remote, chittering, "Nyt nahhhh, mine.", and gave him another raspberry in triumph.

Laughing at Rufus' antics, "Ok, buddy, you win; go ahead, I don't watch the boob tube anymore anyway…You keep that thing,", Ron said, nodding to the remote, "I don't have enough time for TV anyway with the studying and all.", he grinned.

Rufus, now realizing his was a hollow victory, pouted sadly. Ron, deciding to 'offer a consolation prize' to his buddy, "Tell you what, I'll make you breakfast, it's going to be a surprise too.", which perked the mole rat up noticeably. "But you'll have to wait a few minutes before its ready."

Taking back the 'high road' in this discussion, "Hnk 'bout time loser.", he jibed the blond.

Shaking his head in playful surrender, "You're never going to let me live that down are ya?"

"Hnk…nope.", the naked mole rat retorted.

'Giving in', as always on this topic between the two of them, the former semi-celebrity walked into the kitchen to make what was considered a 'delicacy' to the few in Japan who had the 'special appliance' necessary to make what Rufus thoroughly enjoyed when his Human created them: Waffles.

Though occupied with the TV remote and the multitude of channels available in this part of the world, the aroma of cooking waffle batter wafting from the kitchen caused the mole rat to forgo his channel surfing in order act upon what his keen sense of smell told him was a better deal than watching some Japanese game show host embarrass several college students on national television.

Looking to a nonexistent watch on his wrist, "Well, that didn't take long.", Ron quipped in mock surprise.

Snorting, "Hnk waffles!", Rufus replied in 'justification'.

A soft smile, "I know you don't get them enough,", Ron said pointing out the obvious, "but your nose ought to be sensitive enough to catch the bacon and eggs that are about done too.", he teased him.

Ignoring Ron's jibe, "Hnk, syrup?", he changed the subject.

Playing along, "Your favorite…maple."

Testing the limits of his good fortune, "Cheeessseee?"

"Not this morning buddy, maybe when I get home from the dojo."

"Hnk…rats.", he grunted in frustration.

Pointing to him before leaving for his run, "And you're a greedy one too.", Ron snorted.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Feeling every hour she spent sleeping in her seat, "Oh man, that was a long trip Daddy.", Kim said as she released her seatbelt and stood up to stretch after their multi-hour flight back from Japan came to an end.

Stretching the kinks out as well, "Ah yes it was.", James agreed. Then teasing, "And you have another one in a day or two when you fly back to England."

Releasing a frustrated breath at the thought of going through this again and continuing eastward, "Yeah and I gotta take everything out of my luggage and get it the washing machine when we get home.", Kim replied, a little depressed thinking of _that_ daunting task still ahead of her.

Filing that away for later, she turned to her GJ Teammate, "Well Wade what did you think of Japan? I know we didn't get to see much, but still I bet it was great to get away from GJ and Middleton for a while.", Kim asked him.

Shrugging wearily, "Not bad Kim, but I could do without the jetlag,", Wade replied with bags under his eyes, "it's gonna mess up my internal clock for a few days."

Kim smiled at the memories of having gone through this several times herself during her teen-heroine days, and then frowned when she also remembered that she coped by snuggling with her BF during the long flights.

Smiling knowingly, "Yeah Wade, it's tough and if you do it enough you learn how to get by…But Ronnie was always zonked after a trip like ours.", Kim smiled wistfully at the memory. "Like when we ran security at that parade…", then coming back, "He fell asleep eventually during the flight back to Middleton, and he drooled all over himself.", Kim giggled at the memory. "I had to wipe him off since I was using his shoulder for a pillow.", she said with a touch of longing in her voice.

Her musings were interrupted when the door opened from the outside by the ground crew and the internal stairs extended to the ground. One of the pilots leaned out of the cockpit, "We're parked now and we'll have the baggage unloaded and brought into the terminal shortly, so you can now disembark.", he directed the passengers. "For your safety, please follow the directions of the people waiting for you on the tarmac, they'll make sure that you get to baggage claims easy enough."

Nodding gratefully to the pilot, "Thanks for the flight.", James called out as he made his way forward.

Grasping his arm, "Come on Dad, you too Wade, let's get out of here, I'm stiff and I so need to walk around awhile to loosen up.", Kim implored her friend and father as she gathered them up on her way to the door.

Grinning to her, "You're not going to go out for a jog today are ya?", Wade asked Kim.

Shrugging, "After we get home I might. I haven't had a good run for a few days and I don't want to lose that edge, it has taken too long to get to this point and I don't wanna backslide."

Nodding in understanding, "I understand Kim, I know you feel that you have to get back to where you were…", Wade said, "But you know it might be better not to try and get it back in one shot…", he cautioned.

A little tweaked, "_Waaaddddee_…", her Kimness starting to come out.

Holding his hands up, "Now hear me out Kim, I've been around you for a long time and all I'm saying is that everyone in GJ knows that you're trying to get back into Field Ops.", Wade looked to her questioningly, as unseen by Kim, James tensed up.

At her _you-got-me_ nod, "But have you thought about going into the Intelligence side of GJ? Sure it's not as glamorous as Field Ops, but those guys in the field wouldn't even know what to hit and what not to without the DI guys doing the background work for them.", he suggested to the lifelong adventurer.

Expelling a breath she held for a while, "Yeah I thought about it,", Kim said and saw her Dad's eyes soften, "but I do wanna spend time out in the field, maybe not as much as Ronnie and I did, but I wanna keep my hand in that."

With smile mixed with relief and some joy, "Kim, I'm sure that Betty would love to have someone heading that side of GJ who was good at both.", Wade offered. "Now when you can, do me a favor and talk to her about it, and see what courses you'll need to take at Oxford to help you in that track.", he said, getting more excited as he made those suggestions. "In fact I'm sure that as a team we can get the overt agent training necessary to go that route if you wanted to…"

Eyes widening in shock, "Wade you're not old enough for that.", Kim stopped his gushing about his apparent career track.

With a smirk, "By the time you're though with your course load Kim, I'm sure that I will be.", Wade confidently replied. Then a little quieter, "Betty hasn't brought it up yet, but she wants you to go for an advanced degree.", Wade informed Kim.

Cutting in on a discussion he found quite pleasing to him after all the years he and Anne lived through their daughter's lifestyle as a teen action hero, not to mention what happened in the years following her high school graduation, "Kimmie I think that you should listen to Wade and Doctor Director on this.", James eagerly interrupted. "In fact, I'm sure that with an advanced degree you will find you'd have better options available.", he also suggested, his eyes bright.

Looking thoughtfully to both men, "I'll think about it Dad, I promise I'll think about it, but I wanna spend some time looking for Ron too."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Exiting his apartment building in a stocking cap and sweats, the blond wanted to get a few miles in before he had to get ready for his three hour class at his dojo.

Back after an hour, he mused in his hot shower about how he missed the traditional Japanese communal baths. It had been a few weeks since he last had one and he did miss them a little. His pleasant musings were interrupted, however, when thoughts of a certain local girl intruded upon them. And how no matter what local customs allowed, he'd have had a most difficult time of keeping her from breaking generations of Japanese customs in her recently ended romantic pursuit of him.

Shuddering, he quickly finished his shower, toweled off, dressed and knocked out three hours of homework to stay ahead of his Instructors and classes. A condition he had to maintain due to his _responsibilities_ as the Chosen One, and all that entailed on the short notice interruptions in his life while in school.

His timer going off he checked his watch. Then to his best buddy, "Rufus I 'm heading out to the dojo, do ya want some cheese to tide you over till I get back?"

"Hnk cheese.", came the obvious answer from the couch the mole rat was embedded in.

Shaking his head in amusement, _'I bet he'd give answer while he's asleep.'_, Ron mused._ 'But what do I expect, he's got me trained.'_, he snorted as he closed the book he had been studying and taking notes from.

A few minutes later, Ron quietly shut his door and locked it, taking care to not disturb his well-fed and dozing friend and made his way out in the early Sunday morning. A day of gaming, channel surfing and cheese scarfing had taken their toll on the mighty mole rat, now passed out on the couch, and sawing cheese logs in his dreams.

Shortly thereafter Ron entered the Karate Dojo where he trained and was the Resident Duty-Uki for the Head Instructor. Seeing he was alone, Ron quickly went and donned his white uniform with his not-quite-so white belt signifying his place in the school ranking system and pecking order; near the bottom.

Though three students enrolled after he did, Ron just couldn't bring himself to taunt or physically abuse the newer students; unlike the older and/or more senior students at the dojo. In fact, there were a few times when the buffoon came out to play and one of the older students ended up against an unpadded post, after the blond American had _accidently_ sent them there.

Most got the message, but there was this one student who needed further _encouragement_ which came when he challenged to spar Ron with few restraints placed on the contact allowed. While the more experienced Initu Hakkuri scored more hits and none were to vital areas, Ron's fewer strikes left small knuckle-sized bruises in places his adversary, given his competency and experience in the martial art, should have realized the significance of.

Coming out of that memory, Ron's thoughts turned to how soon it would be that the Master of this dojo would also learn of their significance; if and when Ron decided to actually get around to informing him.

Silently Ron dressed in his gi and made his way into the training hall. Bowing in respect upon entering the empty room was automatic with the American. Given that he had practically 'grown up' at the secret ninja academy after deciding to change his life, he had learned showing proper respect was an important part _of_ that training.

That and the Yamanouchi Instructors could be brutal when provoked as the Chosen One found out one day when he didn't feel like training as hard as they required of him. However, for all the training and discipline he underwent, Ron Stoppable, aka Dean Kiminsky, maintained his outward persona of the bumbling clown, yet beneath the surface, he was anything but.

Puzzled at the lack of students in the dojo at what was past the time for classes to start, he began to lightly stretch, while, unknown to him, fifteen tough looking men wearing dark suits and sunglasses were keeping the incoming students at bay outside the entrance.

XX

Blustering with the overconfidence borne of his 'Ranking' in the dojo, _(Out of my way you inconsiderate fool! I am late for class and it will be your fault!),_ senior student, Matuni Antorum, warned two of the nonplussed men blocking his way_, (Don't you know who I am?)_

Clearly not impressed, _(Go home child, you will not have your class today so you will not be late.)_, one of them waved him away.

The other man standing with him chuckled patronizingly,_ (You have it wrong Usemnu,)_, _(he doesn't know who he is…)_

Now enraged at the lack of respect he felt he was due from these well-dressed strangers, Antorum hissed as he raised his hand to strike them,_ (I am a senior student of Master Initu Hakkuri! You will let me through…I have a Black Belt in Karate and I have placed high in tournaments…if you do not show me the proper respect, I will hurt you!)_, and rushed forward to deliver an overhead strike to one of his tormentors.

Moving faster than his attacker, the intended target of the dojo bully slapped the descending hand away and delivered a hard palm strike to the student's chest, winding and dropping him to the sidewalk before the crowd of students watching this impromptu exhibition could blink.

Dusting his hands off and smirking to the gasping student at his feet, _(Like I said, you will not have class today, so you will not be late.)_ Then to the students clustered at the sidewalk, _(That goes for the rest of you, too. Now don't come back for at least three hours.)_, he said before going back to his post at the dojo's door.

Intending to take advantage of the unknown man's retreat to the door, another of the senior students rushed up and pushed the other man and slapped his sunglasses off and attempted to rush the door. But that was halted quite abruptly when he suddenly had three cocked .45 caliber semiautomatic pistols shoved in his face.

_(Do you want to go down to the Central Office to talk about this?),_ came the harsh question from one of the three holding pistols on the student. His voice a mix of anger and promised consequences should another student try something like this again.

All gaped at this display, _(Who are you people?),_ one of Hakkuri's students asked when he got his voice back.

Producing a badge, _(State Security.),_ the harsh man informed them, _(Do as we say and you can go back to your self-gratifying lives.)_, he said as he put the badge away. Then holding them with a very harsh glare, _(And the best thing you can do is to forget that you ever met us, which is the smartest thing that you could do. Now please go and don't return for three hours.)_

Nodding and backing off the students began to hesitantly leave the school.

Calling out to them before they were out of earshot, _(Don't worry about your Master, a friend of ours just wants to meet with him for a little while.)_

Shaking his head at the display, _(Damn.),_ Hirotaka muttered when the students were gone, _(They sure are dense.)_ Turning to the group with him, _(Alright go back to your watch, when we leave you can disappear.)_

XX

Striding into his dojo, _(It is time to begin…)_, Master Hakkuri announced as he always did, then abruptly he stopped and looked around in confusion, _(Where are all my students?)_, he asked Ron, the only the student of his present.

The Master's confusion grew to shock when nine forms suddenly shimmered into view around him. One, a short, white bearded man with in a red robe brought him out of his stupor, _(Your students have been detained to ensure we will not be disturbed. I am Insuhi Toshimuru, Sensei of the Yamanouchi School.)_, said, then bowed in greeting. Ron on the other hand, went from surprised to slight dread, for he knew who was here...and why.

Startled, Master Hakkuri bowed back, _(I am Master Initu Hakkuri, Master of this Karate Dojo. For what reason are you here that you have detained my students?)_

With a barely perceptible grin, directed towards Ron, _(To give you a demonstration of one of Japan's Assets, Master Hakkuri.)_, Sensei said before he frowned,_ (And to encourage you to give your betters proper respect.)_, he stated, his demeanor now serious._ (Your students have disgraced the Chosen One and you have allowed it!)_, Sensei said harshly.

While the Dojo Master's confusion increased, Sensei, with an not-so-amused glance to Ron, _(I had given him until the winter break to inform you of his identity and to stop your students themselves from their behavior, but this has not happened, so we have taken it upon ourselves to show you that this conduct carries consequences.)_

Taken aback at Sensei's declarations, and of who Sensei was speaking of,_ (Who are you talking about?)_

Sensei turned to one of the black masked figure standing next to him_, (Give the Founder's Heir his proper uniform so that he may don it and we may continue.)_

With head lowered the black clad ninja held the package to the American.

Incredulous, _(HIM?)_, Master Hakkuri shouted._ (This one is a bumbling fool, who is barely able to walk across the dojo without harming himself or others! He is no Master!),_ he waved a hand in dismissive outrage at the scene, not believing his eyes.

Slightly bowing his head, Ron accepted the package.

With an amused smile, _(Please young Master it is time for the circle to widen a little.),_ Sensei implored his young friend.

Sighing in resignation_, (Yes Master, please excuse me while I change.),_ Ron bowed and exited the room to dress for the upcoming exhibition.

Hakkuri frowned_, (I do not understand Toshimuru-Sensei.)_, and said as he watched _Dean_ leave the floor_, (But you must excuse my disbelief in what you say if he is your best.)_, pointing flippantly at the departed student.

Then holding a hand up to forestall any further entreaties from his _guests_, _(Surely you have someone else)_, he snorted facetiously, _(who could better represent your school and display their competency to me.)_

Showing no reaction to the slight, _(If that is your wish Master Hakkuri.)_, Sensei said, a casual tone to his voice. _(Would you care to spar one my students?)_, his arm waving to the remaining eight in black. _(I must warn you…they are quite accomplished.)_, he cautioned the Master. _(Except for myself you may pick from any of them…even from the females among them…)_, with a twinkle in his eye, _(I exempt myself from the choices as I do not wish to hurt you or cause you harm.)_

Fixing Sensei with a mocking glare, _(Or do you exempt yourself so that I would find you are not what you claim you are?)_, Master Hakkuri taunted.

A mirthful grin and a headshake,_ (No Master Hakkuri, I assure you that is not the case.)_, Sensei replied. _(But after this demonstration with one of my students you may rethink your assertions…of so many things.)_

After staring at Sensei for several moments more, Master Hakkuri huffed and, after scanning his choices, _(I choose that one.), _and pointed to a short form in black.

From underneath the face mask came a muffled, _(I accept.)_ The voice feminine.

Gasping, _(A girl?), _Hakkuri exclaimed_, (I do not wish to hurt a girl.)_

Smiling_, (She will now be insulted if you back out that is unless you are afraid of this little one…)_, Sensei replied, mirth in his voice.

Sighing, _(Very well…)_, Master Hakkuri replied.

Those not involved in the spar moved to the walls as Master Hakkuri and his challenger stood at attention across from each other in the center of the dojo. Sensei took his place between them, a hand separating them. _(No broken bones or joints…Is this acceptable?)_, he set the potential ground rules for them. Each nodded in the affirmative before they turned and bowed to Sensei, who returned the show of respect, then bowed to each other and awaited Sensei's command to begin.

Standing ready, the girl bowed again, removed her mask, displayed her face, and then masked up again. Taking a relaxed fighting stance, _(Yes Master, I hope not to disappoint the Sensei of this dojo with my humble skills.)_

Bowing to her, _(You honor me with this match small one, I am ready.),_ Master Hakkuri said before he took his stance.

Behind the girl, a taller form giggled_, (I have fifty on Suzie.)_, the voice definitely feminine.

A man's voice replied_, (Your money is safe Wanda I learned the last time.)_

At this line of banter from what was supposed to be some seriously proficient martial artists, Master Initu Hakkuri paused as he took in what was said; and for a moment wondered if he was being played.

There was no more time to consider this as Sensei raised his hand, _(Begin_._)_, and stepped back from between the combatants, who commenced their spar.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Placing her drink on the table, "So how was your trip to Japan Kim?", the African-American fashion diva asked of the red head while sitting with her and Justine.

Looking to them as she put her drink down on the table, "It was interesting…I remembered that Ron had links to Japan and I asked this couple we met if they had ever heard of the school Ron went to for that exchange program while in high school."

Pausing her hand on the way to placing her drink on the table, "Well Kim, what did they say?...Were they able to help you find him?", Justine asked her.

Frowning in frustration, "No, no they didn't and we didn't have enough time on the ground to search either. But that couple offered to help a little…"

Justine frowned, "Are you sure of the name of the school Kim?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I mean we also had missions there in our Senior Year, so Wade's gonna look it up in the mission logs and make sure.", Kim said.

Looking at her drink, lost in memories, "I went there twice and Japan overall three times…", the red head drifted. Shaking her head, "Anyway, with them offering to help, I'm going to see if I can get a couple of weeks off next summer and try to find Ron…and hopefully he'll want to talk to me.", she said somewhat fearfully.

Monique smiled, "You mean to get in the sack with him don't you?", and teased the red head.

Biting her lip, a timid nod, "Eventually…if he wants…"

Cutting her off, "Kim a word of advice…don't rush into that.", Monique advised. "He might still be hurting…and,", she shrugged, "he might have found someone too."

Sighing heavily, "My living nightmare…", Kim stopped as the other two women glared at her, "But you're right, I need to make amends somehow. I have to prove to Ronnie that what I did wasn't anything he should feel responsible for, that I brought this on both of us.", nearly brought to tears. "I need to tell him that I still love him and want to be with him...If he'll let me."

Sighing, "Kim I agree that you have to find him…but remember, jumping his bones right after you ask 'How are you doing?' might not be the best way to start the conversation. I mean to tackle that blond goof to the floor and have your way with him, ain't a good conversation starter.", Monique sagely offered with a grin.

Shrieking lightly, "Monique…he's not _that_ big of a goof….", Kim's voice lowered to almost a whisper as her cheeks flamed.

Cocking an ear to her, "What did you say Kim?", Justine said before she took a large drink from her soda.

The red head raised her voice a little, "I said he was a stud.", and smiled coquettishly.

Justine sputtered, "A stud? _Stoppable?_", and spewed her drink on the table before she started a coughing fit.

Kim nodded and helped her with her fit, "Look Justine, I can get sex with a guy anytime I want it, _if_ I want it…but I don't.", she said as she handed a napkin to the blonde genius. "What can I say? Ronnie sorta ruined it for me and not just from his attributes either. He took care of me at all levels…", she said dreamily. Then sighing, "He's the guy I dream about Justine, not those 'hotties' as he used to call them"

Once she was ok, Justine looked to Kim, with a 'go on' motion with her hand, "Well now that you brought it up are you going to leave us hanging?"

"Huh? Oh.", Kim looked around and motioned for them to get closer.

The Middleton fashion diva motioned and said, "Go on."

"Four."

Monique frowned, "Four what?"

"Hours.", Kim replied. To their looks of disbelief, "He sorta takes his time. Just like he said about Nacos.", she followed up as they sat back to contemplate what she said.

Coming forward again, "What's this about _Nacos_?", the blond genius asked.

With a look of far-off satisfaction, "They have to be savored, so Ron takes his time and he makes love the same way…", she stopped and shivered. "Gawd now I have to take a cold shower.", Kim shuddered again and looked off, lost in ecstatic memories.

Monique pensively watched her friend for a few moments, "You're right baby girl, we need to find that boy for you…" Then with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Uh you're not interested in sharing are you?"

Quickly coming back into the here and now, "Monique! I don't even have anything to share right now and even then I'd have to take Ronnie's feelings on this into account, too.", Kim admonished her. "Look, let me make up to him before I can even consider any thoughts of _sharing_ Ron, ok?", she suggested. "But maybe you'll find a nice guy before I find him…"

In her 'calling' as a gossip diva, blushing was something Monique Jenkins found to be somewhat difficult to do, given the years she spent making others blush. Though she had built up quite the immunity to the concept, she nearly came to one in talking to Kim in this way on a subject that was definitely raising the temperature at their table by several degrees.

Offhandedly, "Well if you have trouble keeping him focused on you keep me in mind,", she waggled her eyebrows at Kim, "As a favor to you, I wouldn't mind trying this four hour 'thing' with Ronnie…ya know…I mean he might need some practice since it had been a while since you two had been together like that.", she said doe-eyed.

Kim snorted, "Most women wouldn't, and I am going to do my level best to keep his focus on me, and me alone."

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Once again the much beleaguered, heavily bruised and weakening Master Initu Hakkuri attempted to strike the lithe figure in black who again easily used his momentum to shoulder toss him across the dojo floor.

Finally hitting his limit at being toyed with for so long in this way, _(I am overmatched. I give.)_, he breathlessly uttered as he held up a hand in surrender.

Reaching a hand to help the older man to his feet, Suzie backed off while he dusted himself off, gathered what dignity he had left. Then straightening, she did the same, they bowed to each other and she backed to a spot on the wall while Sensei came to him and they likewise bowed to each other.

Guiding him to a table in the corner where steeping hot tea and cups seemed to be where the Dojo Master was sure it was not several moments ago, _(How?),_ Hakkuri croaked, mystified at this.

Pouring their cups, a twinkle in his eye, _(We have been at this much longer than you.)_, Sensei said, his smile visible beneath his moustache as he waited for his tea to cool.

Then extending a hand to those who accompanied him,_ (Now, I think that you can agree that my students are as accomplished in their skills as I have stated to you.)_, he said before Master Hakkuri nodded after a few seconds' pause.

Further talk halted when a tall man in black approached and bowed a few feet from them.

Bowing in return, and then drawing Master Hakkuri to his side, _(It is time my protégée, for you to reveal most of your skills.)_, Sensei said to his "host's" mystification, _(Pick five to spar against you…full contact.)_

A slight nod in return, the black-clad form chose his five 'combatants'. Surrounded, he closed his eyes, drew a cleansing breath and released it.

His eyes snapped open, _(__**Begin**__**!**),_ Sensei shouted as three of the five pulled weapons from their belts. Their adversary however, remained unarmed.

Incredulous,_ (Why are they armed?),_ Hakkuri asked.

Pausing the match briefly, _(So this can go longer.)_, Sensei simply said. _(My friend has not sparred under our school's rules in some time and I wish to see if he is rusty in their absence.)_, he followed up to Master Hakkuri's shock.

To his host's further surprise, _(What you do not understand is that he is armed as well, but he only uses his weapon when events are dire.)_, Sensei said before, _(Kaminsky-san, please reveal your honored blade.)_

Swiftly the masked figure removed his facial covering, revealing eyes that suddenly turned azure blue. A smell of ozone filled the air of the training hall as the figure held out a hand. With a burst of blue light a glowing sword appeared in his hand.

With a bow he saluted the two masters. Then his hand released the sword and it flashed away as quickly as it had appeared.

His eyes as wide as dinner plates, _(How did he do that?)_, the Master whispered, becoming overwhelmed by what he saw.

Nodding to the single warrior, _(It comes from the strong bond he has with the sword.)_, Sensei replied. Looking back, _(He and the weapon make for a formidable combination and that is partly why he is an asset of the government.)_, Sensei explained as the Master turned quickly to him and then back to the sight on the floor.

Continuing, _(Though I am sure he kept up his training in your dojo, I wish to see for myself his progress.)_, he said. Turning to the floor once again, _(Please continue, I expect to see as much blood here as on our own training grounds.),_ Sensei ordered.

Once again the five began to circle the one. The slow stroll around him was broken when one behind the solo combatant attacked with his Bo staff.

In awe, Hakkuri watched as his _bumbling_ student spun, seemed to stumble awkwardly and avoid the downward trajectory of the Bo aimed at his head.

Shaken from his stupor by the clownish behavior of Sensei's _protégée_, Master Hakkuri muttered when he saw him almost fall backwards to the floor to deny contact with another swipe at him, _(Why do you waste your time with him? His actions make him nothing but a fool!)_

Frowning as another, with a spinning sword, moved in as the first pulled back, _(Sometimes it is the __**fool**__ who is fooled by the fool!)_, Sensei quietly admonished him. _(Watch further before you give me your assessment of what you have yet to understand. Then we will learn who the bigger fool is.)_

The single warrior suddenly shimmered and nearly faded from view as the swordsman unsuccessfully tried to slice and dice _said_ buffoon; only to slice through air.

_(Come on guys, the last time we did this was a __**lot**__ harder.)_, the solo fighter chided the quintet surrounding him, _(You had me bleeding by now.)_, he mocked.

X

After ten minutes of cat-and-mouse with his sparring partners which left Master Hakkuri spellbound, Ron called out in English, "Lotus Blade!"

Again the glowing blade appeared in his hand, a moment later it turned into a Bo staff as the American's eyes flashed blue.

Sensei chuckled_, (Kaminsky-san you may chastise them for their clumsy attacks, but please hurry my tea is getting cold.)_

With a voice as cold as Greenland in January, _(As you wish Sensei Toshimuru.),_ Ron replied as one moment his back to them, the next he had faded from view with his blade.

After a minute of blurred activity, the tall form reappeared, a six foot staff in his hands, being twirled in a manner Master Hakkuri had never seen the likes of before.

With a growl of, _(For the Mountain.)_, he launched into his last moves in this full-contact, weapons-free spar.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"So when do you have to go back to England Kim?", Justine asked the recently back-to-world-traveling red head.

Smiling, "The day after tomorrow…", Kim started to say when she stared off into space, then flinched and clutched her chest, "It's...it't..happening again.", she panted in agony. "Somebody..get me some water…_please_."

X

Rising from her seat in concern, "Possible, what's wrong?", the blonde genius asked and went to her aid.

Slumping in her seat, her eyes glazed, "I felt…I felt..something stab me…Or I _think_ something stabbed me.", Kim said, quite disoriented and gasping. "It hurt…a lot.", the red head said as she picked up her glass with two trembling hands and took a tentative sip.

Monique put the inside of her wrist to Kim's forehead, "You're not hot..."

"I don't feel dizzy.", Kim assured her friends. "But it's like someone put a knife into me.", she gasped.

Kim's best female friend asked, "How many times has something like this happened?"

Painfully looking to her, "I don't know 'Nique…but it's happened before.", Kim replied. "In fact I'd have to think about it to give you an accurate answer."

Looking at her in thought, "You've had a breakdown and now you have these episodes. Didn't you say that you dreamt of a couple of Japanese a few days ago?"

"Yeah well, Asians at least, but it seems that sometimes I just see stuff that makes no sense at all", Kim replied and thought back, "I mean last fall I had one of these fits out of the blue so-to-speak. I thought I was dying so they had to take me to hospital."

Surprised, "You never mentioned that to me GF….", Monique cut in.

An apologetic look, "Sorry Moni, but what could you have done with us on two sides of the planet?", she said. "I informed GJ and they checked me over the next time I was on base…and they couldn't find anything.", Kim sighed in frustration.

The wheels turning in her head, "When did they check you?"

Again thinking back, "It was about three days after the episode. The hospital already released me and I went in to my doctor to make sure. They ran all sorts of tests…uh and my trust pays for _all_ my medical care. Then at the GJ base they ran all the tests _again_."

Flabbergasted, Monique blurted, "They ran the same tests _again_? Why?"

"Because even though I'm in training, I am an asset to them 'Nique and they have first class people going over everything."

Shaking her head in astonishment, "It's real weird that you have these 'fits', but I wonder if they had anything to do with the breakdown?"

"Yeah I think they did, but all that stuff was so overpowering and new to me…And the shrinks even thought that they had a lot to do with the breakdown…In fact I had a couple while I was under observation.", Kim supplied to her friends. "Anyway when I have one I hit the panic button or my roommate calls the hospital, then they run the tests again.", Kim muttered, "it is so annoying."

Nodding sympathetically, "Yeah I suppose it is.", she replied. Then reaching to her soda on the table, "Now before anything else happens, let's give a toast to the next one getting hitched.", Monique chuckled.

Kim raised her glass and smiled now that her mind was off the episode, "Here's to ole Bon-Bon and Junior, may they have a long and annoying life together…"

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Ron spun and then did a backflip as he kicked one of his opponents in the chin and landed on the balls of his feet.

As he switched his feet again he threw a spin hook kick at the face of another black clad assailant, snapping his head around. Ron spun in and used his fingers to touch a nerve cluster in this one's neck, and dropped him or her to the floor in a heap.

Amazed at the long running exhibition of martial art prowess on display, _(This is a long fight, how does he accomplish this without making mistakes?),_ Master Hakkuri asked of Sensei as he sipped his cup of tea.

_(The Chosen One is highly skilled and has trained and meditated very much in a short period of time to become what you see before you.)_, Sensei replied. _ (And he is not perfect. In fact has been closer to death than you would believe, so he has made his mistakes. But eventually he does make them as everyone will.)_

Shaking his head in disbelief, _(I have taken hard hits…)_

Chuckling, _(Not like he has my young friend, trust me I know of this matter.)_

Ron twisted, again avoiding another sword strike, but in evading that sword thrust Ron turned into the two other deadly knives being brandished by another assailant. The first he blocked away with a forearm...but was too slow to react to the second one, and it plunged into his chest.

Startled, Master Hakkuri gasped and began to rise from his seat to offer aid, _(My student!…)_, and froze when the stabbed solo fighter suddenly began to glow blue again. This time with a tinge of red blended in with the blue.

Standing still with a knife sticking out of Ron Stoppable's blood-covered chest, he looked down, and with a growl ripped it from his torso. The blood now flowed faster from the deep and serious wound as it soaked his ninja uniform top. With a flick of a wrist Ron threw the knife into a support beam, burying it to the hilt. Then continuing the motion with his hand he backhanded his attacker, and knocked him to the floor, unconscious.

Amazed at this display, Master Hakkuri was even further stunned when he noticed the fighter's surroundings seemed to speed up…Well the wounded fighter began to speed up while his attackers seemed to be in slow-motion in comparison as he went on an attack spree of which none before him could withstand.

Calling out in order to prevent a massacre of his students, _(Stopp…Kaminsky-san please cease your actions.),_ a flustered Sensei requested of the Chosen One and almost let the cat out of the bag as to his true identity.

In seconds it became obvious that Kaminsky-san had not heard this as more attackers were tossed across the room by the wounded fighter.

Louder this time, _(Chosen One please stop! The exercise is over! Master Hakkuri now has knowledge that the power exists and an idea of how powerful it is.)_

Suddenly the figure known as Dean Kaminsky to one and Ronald Stoppable to the others slowed to a stop. _(May I get a bandage…the blood is flowing too fast to stop without aid.)_

Chuckling, _(You have done well my friend. Please let me help you.),_ Sensei offered.

X

As Yori put the last strip of tape on her friend's bandages while she continued to lecture him_, (That was very unlucky of you Dean-san…two centimeters more to the center and you might have become one of the __**former**__ warrior heroes.)_

Waving off her concerns, _(Antubi got just lucky Yori. Anyway where's Hiro?)_

A head toss to the door, _(Outside pacifying your classmates. They thought their Master was in danger and had the foolish thought that they were tougher than the security team guarding the door…)_

Snorting, _(Ouch, I wonder who got popped?), _Ron laughed.

_(Just two of them, they are not hurt badly…just their egos.)_

XX

_In Hakkuri's study:_

_(You must never reveal what you have witnessed today Hakkuri-Sensei, this was just an educational meeting for your eyes only.)_, Sensei warned him, his eyes saying more than just his words.

Fully understanding, _(What do you wish me to do?)_

_(In return for my protégée helping you with your mediation I expect respect to be given not just to Kaminsky-san but to all the students in this dojo…not just the higher belts.)_

Sighing at this change within dojo protocol, _(I agree, but the students will ask questions…)_

_(Let my friend deal with them one-on-one. The way of the monkey sometimes appears to be clumsy, yet teaches even the most oblivious. In exchange he will help you with your meditation.)_

Eventually nodding, _(I agree, it will be good to get back to the path again.)_, he said in relief.

_(Then we are agreed?)_

_(Yes very much so and thank you for the instruction.)_

XX

After all had separated into smaller groups and made their way into the night, _(Grandfather?)_, Yori tentatively asked Sensei, Hirotaka beside her. The deserted sidewalk they were on gave some semblance of privacy.

Detecting the concern in her voice, _(Yes child, is there a problem?)_

Looking to Hiro, who nodded, she said, _(Yes Grandfather, there seems to be a problem. We have met again with Kim Possible-san at the Air Force base and after speaking with her, all may not be as it seems between her and Ron-sama.), _Yori explained. _(And we, that is, I went against Ron-sama's wishes and dug deeper into Kim-san's situation in England.)_, she sheepishly informed Sensei.

His eyebrows rose suddenly, _(Oh? Please go on.)_

_(Yes I…uh, have learned..she had been having these fits and had a nervous breakdown in her first months of school in England.)_

Sensei put the pieces together quite quickly, _(So what you are saying is that Miss Possible's breakdown is what lead to her breaking things off from Stoppable-sama and all the anguish we have felt over the last four years?)_

Timidly, _(It appears so.)_, Yori agreed.

Sighing heavily before contemplating for a few moments, _(Very well, there is nothing we can do about this now. But eventually we must sit together and make a plan…)_

Interrupting, _(Should we inform Stoppable-sama?)_, Yori asked in disbelief.

Holding up a hand, _(Not at this time, Yori, he has chosen a path and will take it. We, on the other hand, will do what we must to adjust the path a little and see if we can guide him to her somehow.)_

XXXX

And there's another chapter in the books. Ron gets to play and has to, per Yamanouchi's Sensei, so his local Sensei can be let in on something bigger than his own Dojo, and just how far he had fallen as a Master in his art. But more comes to light in the chapter of things that go ouch for one can do so for another, and hard head will always lose to a wise and crafty Sensei.

Thanks for following along, even those who don't review…


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello again and it's time for our irregularly scheduled return with another chapter of our tale, 'Storm Chaser'. Real life, transferring from a dying computer to a newer one graciously sent to me via Sentinel103 and Mrs. Sentilenl103 (thanks again guys!), took longer than I thought, but here we are with our next installment.**

**But before we get started we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Sword of The Azure Rain, Uberscribbler, Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, JaingSkirata, Beckman, pbow, levi2000a1, Paradoxreader (again in Guest Mode!: What you suggest of Ron for Kim isn't going to work. Ron's not pursuing anything related to Kim's life and Kim has no clue where he is. Hardheaded and Clueless only meet when other events intrude in those two life-patterns…) and Batmanbane77, thank you one and all. And the same to the silent reader, too.**

**Last time, Ron was making up with Rufus for slighting him over vittles and their ever present 'discussion' about a certain red head. But for now the mole rat was placated by waffles, which only ended one argument…before the blond went to find his dojo has been setup for a demonstration that he had been postponing way beyond Sensei's tolerance for the Chosen One's dithering on the subject. So while Ron/Dean was gearing up, one of the Sake Sisters (Yay! They rule!) was giving the Karate Dojo's Sensei a lesson in humility and respect. Meanwhile Kim was in the process of unwinding from her trip to Japan with that team to retrieve a certain object and was enjoying a few moments of R-and-R at BN when one of her 'episodes' struck for the first time while in the presence of witnesses. A clue of sorts for our perplexed red head? We'll see…But Ron/Dean did take a knife through his chest for his troubles right..about..then…back in Japan.**

**Also, a vital piece of a Ron-and-Kim-shaped-puzzle was figured out and explained to Sensei by Yori from her clandestine excursion with Hiro at the airfield where they met up with Kim. A woman made this mess and a woman figured it out after only one slight clue, (got to get me one of them translators), but Sensei decided on withholding this from Ron and that he and Kim should follow the paths they are on until Providence or a nudge from Yamanouchi ends this odyssey of mistaken proportions.**

**Before we continue, Larry and I have to again starve the sharks in shiny suits: Kim Possible and all mentioned within from the Program are the property of Disney and are not involved in any money making adventure in our little excursion. Other characters are our own creations, or someone else's, ditto on the lack of cash scenario.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 21

_On a farm outside Oslo, Norway:_

"Now Hanna remember don't feed Rufus too much cheese at one time, and make sure he gets his vegetables.", the freckled blond instructed his Sister while waiting on the bus ride to the airport. Shooting the mole rat on her shoulder a mock scowl, "He needs to lose a little weight too so make sure that he runs for at least twenty-three minutes a day,", to the mole rat's _real_ glare, "And don't let him talk you out of it.", he followed up, much to Rufus' wide-eyed, crossed-armed and nose-in-the-air dismay.

"Hmph.", the indignant reply from his perch on the amused child's shoulder.

Giggling at the back and forth between her brother and his mole rat pal, "Don't worry Ron, he'll be in a lot better shape when you come back before school starts again.", the raven haired child assured her brother.

Open-mouthed at the betrayal by the one source of entertainment he thought he could count on, "Traitor!", Rufus stage whispered to Hanna's giggles.

Lightly poking her, and then Rufus in their tummies, "Good he's been playing me for years and if he gets the chance he'll do it with you too.", Ron said to their resulting giggles.

Watching from just off to the side, Barb Stoppable, aka, Barb Kaminsky joined in the mirth, "You and your little friend always played off of each other so well, Ron.", she said while shaking her head fondly. "I only wish you could have stayed here all summer with us,", she sighed, "it's so very nice out here and we see so little of you as it is.", she lamented only as mothers do when their child goes off in the world.

Smiling warmly, "Well I do have that internship for the rest of the summer where I'll get to see and do some things you just don't get a chance to deal with in college, so I have to go back, Mom.", Ron replied to Barbara's dismay. "But I'll be back at the end of the summer and visit with you again before the next term starts."

"Well if that's the case Ronald,", Dean interjected, "then maybe I should take out more insurance on you. Especially, unless I miss my guess, if you are going to involve yourself in things that push the envelope of what passes for 'Sane' in your life.", the ever cautious Actuary just couldn't pass up putting his two-cents in; as he was wont to do.

Shrugging, "Oh I don't know about that Dad. Even though this is something cool and is right up my area of study, I don't expect to do much more than fetch coffee or reports or other boring stuff a new intern usually does in these things.", Ron downplayed his Actuary Dad's usual attempt at overcompensation.

"I mean I might get to see some state of the art stuff, but as things are, I'm just the low man on the totem pole. You can think of me as the low-abilitied sidekick, again.", Ron deadpanned.

Not mollified by Ron's attitude, "Still Son, this might be dangerous ….."

Cutting him off, "Dad it's a lot less dangerous then getting into a fistfight with a couple of nine foot aliens or being the sidekick to a teenaged heroine with nothing going for me but my mad running away skills."

"You have a point there Ronald, but you were better than you gave yourself credit for.", his Dad pointing out what was taken for granted about him in his previous gig.

Smiling wistfully, "Thanks Dad…and some of those classes in college are doing me some good in giving me the tools to defend my way of thinking, or living.", he smirked, "I just wish I had learned how to go about doing that years ago, I wouldn't have been such a pushover back in Middleton."

Trying to get more time with her even now more rarely seen son, "Ronald are you sure that you don't want us to drive you to the airport?", Barb asked.

Chuckling, "Yeah I'm sure Mom, don't worry about it. The bus will be by in a while and the private jet should be landing in a few hours.", the blond assured her as he gave her a hug.

Then turning to him, "Now Rufus you behave and don't cause any trouble for Mom, Dad or Hanna while you're here.", he lightly admonished the scamp of a mole rat. "And don't you go and incite the lemmings to run off any cliffs either. You could upset the natural order of things and that would just put you on GJ's most wanted villain's list and neither of us wants that to happen.", the unspoken reasons behind this veiled warning evident to at least two of the five present.

Contriteness fighting with temptation, "Ho…K.", the pink rodent replied, giving away that he had not thought about the lemming angle while he was in Norway.

Catching on to what his friend was contemplating, "And I will call every week to make sure you are doing alright, too."

Deflated, Rufus nodded.

Business done, "Guys I should be back the third week of August.", Ron announced as he looked to his family.

Barb Stoppable looked quizzically to her grown up son, "And what is this internship about Ronald? You weren't forthcoming with the details, if I remember correctly."

Scratching his chin, "Well right now it's just like a gofer job…" Her eyebrows rose dramatically, "You know, _gofer_ this report or _gofer_ someone's coffee or tea, the usual rookie stuff like in any job.", he elaborated.

"Heck, maybe by the end of the summer I'll get some hand's on and make some training flights….", her eyes widened more. "But I really don't know very much right now and this is a way into the field I've chosen,", he informed her, "which means I'm going to be away from my living quarters a lot and I won't be able to keep up with Rufus and his needs...", looking towards his mole rat buddy who nonetheless still looked miffed at this turn of events.

Dean took the pause, "Ronald everyone has to start somewhere, no matter what the field or job.", and said. Shrugging, "I was an office boy for a summer in one of my early jobs so that I could begin to learn the ropes."

"Well you did it at what nineteen years of age, and I'm twenty-one now so I'm a couple of years behind you…."

"And you spent those three years in Japan learning the language and the culture Ron…that will count big time.", Dean pointed out. "Knowing how to deal with another culture is a definite advantage in the world of business today.", Dean told him.

Watching the back-and-forth between Father and son, _'And maybe purge Kimberly from your soul Ronald.'_, his Mother said in a prayer of sorts in concern for her Son's pain. _'At least there is no pain to see in your eyes now.'_, Barb silently added in some relief.

She smiled and added, "And science too Dean, remember Ronald _is_ going into science.", Barb tossed in for good effect.

Looking to her, "Yes Dear, I know.", Dean sighed at her ganging up on him. "Ronald does have to follow his own path.", conceded.

Barbara Stoppable, née Kaminsky, laughed, "See Ronald?", she gloated. "This is the result of working on him for all those months you've been away. We can make a point with your Father on nearly any topic now."

Grinning, "Thanks Mom.", Ron snickered when he saw the bus in the distance and waved to make sure the driver knew to pick him up.

Turning back to his family, "Listen, thanks everybody, I'll try to call every week….but don't be too concerned if you don't hear from me for a few weeks. I won't get the hang of the schedule with this internship until the summer's practically over.", Ron said as he started a round of hugs, first with Hanna.

Shaking his hand instead, "Don't worry Son, we trust you…..maybe in all that, you'll find a girl where you are going.", Dean suggested to his lone-wolf son.

A nonplussed smile, "Thank Dad, but I think I've sworn off women…errrr except for Mom and Hanna for the foreseeable future.", when Ron looked fearfully to his glaring Mom, who broke down and giggled before taking him into a hug of her own.

Dean laughed at the attempt at a joke, "Good save Son…Now how are you classes coming? Everything going alright?"

"I have most of the basics in now except for Differential Equations and my Calculus-based Physics Two class. The extra classwork Yamanouchi gave me really helped last year, and though I'm no expert at it, I can tell you that I can speak math now….ole Felix would be proud of me.", he joked as the bus pulled up to them.

Dean Stoppable stopped and looked up at the tall lean blond young man, "You are sure that this is what you want to do with your life Son?"

A serene smile, "Yes Sir, it is.", Ron replied. "From what I've learned about those who take part in this aspect of the field I'm entering, it'll almost be like retirement for me, especially after the life I've lived in high school.", he snorted.

"How so?", his Mom wondered.

"Well who even thinks about the guys who do the work that ends up highlighted by someone else?", Ron countered. Tapping his chin in mock thought, "Hmm, something seems so familiar there for some reason...", before he smirked to his family, "Yes sir, no more adventures for Ron Stoppa…err, I mean Dean Kaminsky.", he stumbled with a sheepish smile before entering his ride to the airport.

XXX

_The Law Firm of Ender, Enders and Klopstein, Chicago, Illinois:_

As her contact entered the Lobby, the apprehensive red head rose from her seat and offered her hand, "Mister Enders it is a pleasure to meet you."

The short balding lawyer extended his hand also, "Miss Possible, the pleasure is all mine.", he beamed as they shook hands. "And if you would follow me to my office, we can discuss why you are here.", he said and lead her through some very large and ornate doors and down the hall to his office.

After they took their seats, "Now Miss Possible, how may we assist you today?", as Kim placed a binder on his desk.

Kim pointed to a binder, "I'm here to solve a mystery Mr. Enders, a mystery that I was only made aware of last spring.", she began, his eyebrows knitted in response. "You see I've been in school at Oxford, England for the last four years and last year I learned that my parents were not paying for any costs related to my being there during that time.", she said as he took this in.

At his gesture to continue, "Well when I returned in the following fall I was informed by the Staff there that all expenses related to my being there, such as books, tuition, room and board..and well _everything_ actually, was paid out of a Trust that this Firm was handling.", she said as he fixed her with a look of interest at her declaration.

"And this is a concern to you because?", Mr. Enders carefully asked the investigative red head.

"Well, there are two reasons, actually. First off, I am currently an Intern with an International Police Agency and they, as am I, are concerned with the identity of my 'benefactor' as it relates to influences and obligations which may be made of me while a member of this Agency. Especially if they are someone who would be investigated by that Agency.", Kim explained to her host's raised eyebrow.

"And the second reason,", she said quietly, "is that I'd like to thank them for all they've done for me by setting up this Trust, whether they knew how the money was going to be spent or not."

Pausing for a moment, she puffed out a weary breath, "It also helped me out in a time of great need while I was isolated from friends and family.", Kim related without giving specifics, as she tears welled up in her eyes.

Taking a moment to compose herself, "What I'd really like to do is thank them, but I don't know who they are.", Kim said, looking at the binder holding the bills and expenses of the last four years of her life. "I want to do this to show my gratitude to them for what they did for me at a time when I couldn't look after myself…and then I can continue on my way to where I'm supposed to be in life."

After several seconds passed, "I understand your concerns exactly and will do all that I am allowed to do to help you out in your twofold quest.", the Attorney quietly smiled. "Now may I please see two forms of legal ID, as per the terms and conditions of the Trust?"

Kim opened her purse and pulled out her Passport and her still active Colorado driver's license, "Will these do?"

Taking them, he looked them over, "They might at that, but I do need to make a call.", he said before he glanced to her, "Oh and what is the Police Unit that you are working with?"

"Global Justice, Mister Enders.", she replied as she produced her GJ Badge and ID, "In fact, here are my credentials."

Glancing to them, "Interesting; now please wait here, I'll be right back….." Pointing to the binder, "Oh do you mind if I photocopy your documents?"

Smiling, Kim handed it to him, "As long as I can photocopy what I need to give to GJ for their files, help yourself. Other than the influence issues, I'm just trying to thank the people who were so gracious as to fund my education."

Nodding with a smile, "Yes I understand, I'll be back in a few moments."

Several minutes later Miles Enders returned, struggling as he carried a rather large folder which he placed on his desk and near Kim. Sitting down in a chair beside her, he caught his breath from toting the heavy stack of papers from Client Document Storage to his office.

With no further preamble, "I _do_ have the information you were after Miss Possible.", he said, patting the folder, "It seems that your Trust was funded by RDS Investments, LLC."

To her look of confusion mixed with the faintest bit of familiarity, he removed a small stack of papers and held them to his chest, "After we received the initial funds for the Trust we've received only one set of papers from them, all bearing signatures creating the Trust and naming our Firm as the Overseers and Guardians of it.", Mr. Enders said to the red head seated nervously in her chair.

Extending the papers to Kim, "This was done, here in this office in a face-to-face meeting, a little more than five years ago.", he declared as shock registered on her face.

"F..fi..five years ago?", she stammered as she accepted the papers, "I've only been in school for four."

Miles Enders smiled as he patted her hand holding the papers and then returned to his seat behind his desk.

After getting comfortable, "It appears someone planned this in advance Miss Possible and while this is _your_ Trust and they did this for 'light of day' reasons, you need to remember that _some_ of this information is confidential and should not see the light of day.", he cautioned the nervous red head before he took to reading the pages of receipts and such in her binder.

Looking to him and then the papers she was holding, "I know…", she began before she realized his focus was elsewhere.

But before she could examine the pages he gave her, Miles had quickly scanned several pages when he said, "You know there are interesting charges to the account in here…."

"Sir I had a nervous breakdown early in my first year in England and the Trust paid for the treatment not covered by the Health Care plan of the school or the Government…", Kim replied sheepishly, "I am better now, but I really need to thank the people who funded the Trust on my behalf. It's the least I could do."

Looking carefully to Kim, "Miss that is none of our Firm's business, so no explanations are necessary.", he assured her as he closed her binder. "The Trust originally was created to be generous in its care of your activities while in school, no matter what they were.", Miles said as he knowingly looked to the red head. "It seems that whoever set it up knew a great deal of your past…errr, activities,", he fumbled slightly, "but after hearing of your past problems, it seems the Trust did what it was created to do, and much more, I might add.", he smiled to her warmly. "But on a personal note, I am quite happy that things turned out for the better for you with this situation you found yourself in."

"In fact,", he said while he handed over the next stack of documents, "it is my sincere hope that you are better and have a bright future ahead of you.", as he smiled to his guest's light blush.

Then pointing to the new stack in her hands, "Our only stipulation with these documents is that the IRS and the Colorado Revenue Service only receive the account information contained within; it's a formality really, the taxes have already taken care of."

The red head peered closely at the documents in question before she asked, "May I use a magnifying glass for a moment Sir? Some of this is very tiny and so hard to read."

"Ah yes, we shrunk down the body of many of our older documents on our copiers to save space in paper storage before we shredded the originals.", the lawyer smiled and pulled a magnifying glass from a desk drawer and handed it to the grateful red head. Kim slowly read down the document until she came to the signatures, and in shocked recognition she started, looked up in astonishment and went back to reading the shrunken text of the document, especially what was on the Signature lines.

Speechless for a few more moments, Kim began muttering, "Dean….Stoppa…Oh my _gawd_! Ron's Dad?", before she looked down at another signature directly under it. Recognizing that name, "Barbara Stoppable…that's Ronnie's Mom!", she gasped.

Concerned, "Miss Possible is there a problem?", Miles Enders asked of her.

Smiling with tears in her eyes, "No Sir, but you have made me the happiest person in the world right now.", she sniffled.

Handing her a handkerchief, "What do you mean?", as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Still fighting back tears, "The man and woman,", she sniffed, "who signed this paper are the Father and Mother of my long…lost boyfriend.", Kim's voice hitched, "It means..", she struggled to maintain her composure, "that they really cared about me.", she said as she looked tearfully back at the Trust documents.

Nearly breaking down, "It…it..means that Ronnie really loved me, no matter what would happen between us after high school.", she sniffled. "I just have to find him now.", Kim said as she gently pressed the documents to her chest.

A thought came to her, "By any chance do you happen to know where any of them are right now?", hope lighting her eyes. "I need to speak to them. Please tell me you know where to find them, they disappeared nearly four years ago when I went to England.", tears falling down her cheeks.

Sadly shaking his head, "I'm very sorry Miss Possible, but that information is not available to us."

Hope crashing on the rocks, "Are you sure Sir…."

"Of that I am sure Miss Possible, besides what the documents show of where your Trust came from, there's no other information forthcoming in any of these forms for your Trust.", Miles Enders informed the now quite dejected red head.

"And if you investigate further you will find the firms and accounts used to form this Trust are no longer functional or exist.", Miles said to her further misery. "Our Firm has tried to contact them, to no avail…you see we wished to contact them to see if they wanted to have any of the funds placed into an interest bearing account to help sustain the Trust longer than they envisioned.", he explained.

Sighing, "I see, but I'm sure with what they placed into the Trust, they must have been assured what was present would have more than been enough, no matter the circumstances.", Kim smiled through her tears.

'_Always looking out for me, weren't you Ronnie?'_, she looked fondly to the forms in her hands.

Looking to him once more, "I'm sure by now, Mister Enders, you've realized that I was hoping for some snippet of information regarding the whereabouts of my boyfriend. I haven't seen him in more than four years…"

Cutting her off, "I hate to say this Miss Possible, but after all this time, are you sure that he's still your boyfriend?"

Paling, then rallying, "I..know that seems…a little hard to believe, especially with what happened that far back.", she said hesitantly. "But I have to stay positive that he could, still _be_.", as she paused to gather the memories of that time. "You see, when I had my…breakdown,", she gulped as he nodded in understanding, "like everything in my life..up to that point I thought I could handle it.", tears started to form, "If necessary...alone…", her voice hitched, and she used the handkerchief again.

After regaining her composure, "When the realization set in that..I couldn't handle..this, I panicked and cut off all contact with friends and family back here.", sorrow present in her voice as she shook her head sadly, "I made the biggest mistake of my life, and while I have spent the last couple of years mending fences with those I cut off…I will do practically anything to undo the damage I've done to Ron,", her eyes shining, then taking on a fierce determination, "when I left him with nothing when I ceased all forms of contact with him…so I wouldn't..burden him with a girlfriend who wasn't worthy of his love, until I could fix this…myself."

Pausing for a few moments to gather herself, she realized she had said some things in ways she hadn't put together in the time spent previously working through these events and emotions.

Reaching across the desk, Enders gently took her hand, "Miss Possible, I sincerely hope that you tame your demons and find him again and clear the air between the two of you.", he said squeezing them. "And I too, hope he may still be your boyfriend again when you find him.", his eyes smiling to hers.

A grateful smile, "Thank you Sir, those are my hopes as well.", Kim sniffled.

With another squeeze of her hands, the lawyer rose and took her binder, "Miss Possible I will photocopy everything pertinent, but please remember there are things that only the IRS and the Colorado Revenue Service should see. Not even Global Justice has the right to see them without a search warrant of our office.", he said to her accepting nod, "Now if you don't mind, I will use a yellow highlighter on the ones that I am talking about."

He returned empty handed a few minutes later, "Miss Possible, while one of the girls is making those copies, would you care for a cup of coffee while waiting?"

"Thank you Mister Enders but I prefer tea.", a tiny smirk, "I guess I've lived in England too long.", Kim said.

A knowing smile, "Yes, and I've heard their coffee is quite strong."

"Yes it is, you have to use milk and sugar in it….sometimes their tea is that strong too."

"Oh? Is it too strong for Americans?"

Shrugging, "I don't know, I've never really been able to compare coffee from here and there, but you drink Starbucks®", she shuddered, "over here", and grimaced, "and it tastes bitter to me…I think that it's too strong."

Chuckling in agreement, "There are a lot of people who feel the same way about that overpriced and badly brewed brand.", he smirked. "Luckily one of the girls in the office loves tea and we keep hot water available just for her."

X

Relaxing at his desk, tea for Kim, coffee for Miles, "Miss Possible my kids have been fans of yours, since they were in grade school.", he said to her. "And if you don't mind my asking, just how did you ever get into the business of going after bad guys?", Enders asked as they waited for the copy work to be finished.

Sighing as she placed her cup on a coaster, "My best friend Ron, the guy whose parents' setup my Trust….well he got me to advertise my babysitting business on the internet." Kim smiled wistfully and thought back for a few moments. Remembering where she was, "Anyway one day while I was trying out for a cheerleader squad Ron entered the gym with the news that someone needed my help…..A Mister Paisley had a security system installed in his home to protect his collection of his and somehow it got engaged…", she paused again at the memory of that 'mission', "And he and his Security Consultant got trapped in it."

A fond smile on her face, "Anyway I was able to get to the control and shut the security system down. Later we, and I say we because Ron and I were a team, began to do odd jobs requested of us, such as getting cats out of trees, cleaning up parks, things like that…"

"But how did you get into all the crime fighting and the like from doing things like that?", Miles asked her.

"Well we were helping someone out when we ran afoul of Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego…", Kim leaned back as she thought of that time. "I think it was during our freshman year in high school, and after that, from the public exposure that came from dealing with them and their plot we received more requests from that point forward.", she filled in some details that never came up in conversation, usually.

Nodding in amusement, "I see, so you mean that you didn't have any real plans to get into the hero business?", Miles asked as he prepared another cup of tea for Kim.

Taking the cup, "Not really, we were just kids.", she said, blowing to cool her tea, "Ron and I just wanted to help people out and it went from there.", before she took a sip.

"And from there you've gone on to meet Kings and Queens and Presidents and Prime Ministers?"

"Yeah, yeah we did…..", she lightly blushed. Taking a breath, "Now I just want him back in my life and maybe,", motioning to the paperwork, "this is the first step to being able to find Ron."

"I hope it is Miss Possible, I sincerely hope that it is.", Miles warmly smiled. Then rising from his chair, "Now to see how the copying is doing."

A half hour later Miles Enders led Kim out to the curb to the cab he had called for her, "Of course, Miss Possible, ", he said, "the Firm will take care of your ride to O'Hare.", before he opened the door for her.

After placing her binder in the backseat, she extended her hand, "Thank you Mister Enders, it was a pleasure doing business with you.", Kim replied as he shook her hand. Happy to solve a mystery in her life about the Trust, she knew she also had made an important breakthrough which may help her in her search for her long lost boyfriend.

Squeezing her hand, "Remember Miss Possible, the Trust is still covering you as you make your way through school, so this is one less thing for you to worry about.", he assured her.

After helping her into her seat and closing the door, "Thank you for coming to our office, Miss Possible.."

"Kim.", she interrupted with a bright smile.

"Ok, Kim, thank you for coming to our office, it was a pleasure to meet and speak with you.", I hope your trip home is a pleasant one. Good bye.", he said before the taxi pulled away.

Waving one last time, Kim turned forward, holding the binder to her chest as she realized she would have to get new tickets since her visit to the Law Office ran longer than she planned on. Shrugging with a small smile, she decided it to be a small issue to overcome on her way home to see family and friends.

As her taxi made its way to the airport, Kim started to create a mental list of items to take care of once she got to Middleton, prioritizing them by importance regarding her next steps in her search for her old boyfriend. First off, after reuniting with her family and friends she was going to meet with Elizabeth Director and Wade Load. Her agenda: to get Dr. Director to allow her and Wade to go on a two week trip to Japan so she and her current partner could begin her search there for Ronald Stoppable.

XXX

_An island in the Caribbean: _

"_Drew!_ You come here and clean up after yourself, right _**now**_!", the mint-hued former villainess/heroine shouted in frustration, "I'm getting sick of doing it for you and Samantha Jean is hard enough to chase after without you showing her how to make _different_ messes.", she growled. Now in her second hour of cleaning up after both of them, she had hit her limit.

Timidly entering the room, "Shego…..", he pulled up short when her free hand lit up, "Err, that is to say, Sheila…", her hand went out, "Sam seems like she might be a natural!", his hand sweeping the room, and his eyes lighting up. Her hand lit again, "…I mean she's not even a year old yet and look at all the mayhem she is able to accomplish….." her hand went out again, and she sighed.

Looking pointedly at her husband, "Drew Lipsky, we have gone straight, and if we turn our backs on everything _we've_ accomplished our daughter might end up hounded to the ends of the Earth like _we_ were.", Sheila reminded him as he squirmed under her glare.

Looking him in the eyes, "And to what you are suggesting…NO we are _not_ going through that again! We _are_ going to be insanely rich from your inventions _and_ we are going to behave ourselves _and_ keep out of sight like Betty wants so that everyone just forgets about us as supervillains.", she stated. "That was part of the 'deal'."

And then a reply she was so well aware of, "Sheila…"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, "And I don't want us to be overly good either…", she closed her eyes. Opening and then narrowing them, "That makes enemies and we do _not _**want** enemies…we have a baby to think about _and_ protect.", her eyes softened, yet had steel in them. "We _want_ people to forget about us and where we live!", she plead her case for the umpteenth time.

Nodding in resigned acceptance, "Oh all right, but having good survival skills is a very important job to pass off to my children…"

Growling and lighting her hands, "Don't worry about _our_ baby Drew.", she shot back, "And need I remind you that she _is_ still a baby?", 'Mama-bear' retorted as her glow nearly went nova in brightness. "_**I**_ will teach her what she needs to know to protect herself, blue boy…", Shego bit back as Drakken shrunk in fear of the not-so-sleeping-giant he married.

Glow off and her face reflective, "Gawd she isn't even a year old yet…..her powers may not manifest for years..if ever.", she contemplated. Looking to him, "Now get her bath ready it's an hour past her bedtime.", her hands lit again to reinforce the directive just as their rambunctious daughter entered the room from her travels elsewhere in their home/lair (yes Samantha was quite the _advanced_ child) to see what the racket was about.

The teal-skinned child's squeals of glee as Mommy's hands glowed green again startled her 'rents, leading them to fling what flotsam in the room they had picked up all over the room. She liked it when Mommy lit up and bugged her to no end to do so, even in less stressful situations, much to her parents' dismay.

Mind you the little tyke, so far, hadn't generated any her parents' light, plasma, or floral abilities, and may never do so, but that didn't mean Sheila, Drew or her brothers didn't keep a vigilant watch to see if any of their powers somehow manifested themselves in the little girl. And besides the waiting for the appearance, or lack thereof, of those powers, the fear of when or how, should they appear, plagued them all to no end.

But Shego, most of all knew how proud she would be of her little Samantha should she exhibit _any_ powers, and would do her best to make the difficulty of her daughter coming into those powers as small as possible. Having gone through this herself growing up, she was best suited to guide their daughter and avoid the pitfalls she went through when her Comet Powers became apparent.

But on the lighter side of her plasma powers, the child loved the sight of her Mommy's hands when Shego lit up and the reaction of her Daddy when Mommy did so. But this time, the added visual display of both parents jumping in the air and flinging whatever was in their hands at the time she shrieked made the moment more enjoyable to the little girl.

Sighing, Drew and Sheila smiled at their daughter, hugged and kissed her before the got back to work cleaning the room; Samantha, to her displeasure, pitched in, too.

XXX

_Interstate 70 in Indiana:_

From the passenger seat Zita glanced over at her fiancée, "Do you want me to take over for a while Wheels?"

Stretching his back and shoulders, "Yeah Zita if ya don't mind, I'm a little stiff right now.", the wheelchair bound young man replied. Pointing to an approaching road sign, "There is a rest area just ahead."

Stretching in her seat too, "Good, but I want to stretch my legs for a minute before we get back on the road again. I can't wait to get back in for the festivities.", Zita yawned.

Concerned at the pace of driving she was suggesting, "We have plenty of time honey; the party isn't for three days yet."

Snorting, "Yeah, I know and it's about time too.", Zita smirked at Felix. Amused accusation in her face and voice, "You waited until the last minute didn't you. What were you doing waiting for a better offer?", the Latino woman asked as Felix took the ramp to the rest area.

Brought out of a distracted moment, "Huh, no…no,", Felix said. Looking sadly to her, "I just hoped that Ron would make an appearance then, is all. I wanted him to know when I asked you."

"Why?"

Sighing, "Well uh he and I wanted to be each other's Best Men, that's why.", he said, his face weary. "According to our agreement he should have given the toast to us at the party…Of course I was _supposed_ to do his and Kim's when they were married."

Surprised, "I didn't know you had some kind of agreement going with that goofball. Is that why you waited all this time?"

Sadly, "Yeah…but Ron's not coming back…" Then in anger, "I'm going to give Kim a piece of my mind about this.", Felix said with an edge in his voice. "You see we made this pact back during our senior year at Middleton.", he explained, "I guess he had the idea that Kim would say yes, and he _was_ planning on asking her at Christmas during her first year in school.", he trailed off. Again the edge, "But then you _know_ what happened.", he snorted. Shaking his head, "I guess he didn't read the signals right…."

A calming hand on his arm, "You _should_ talk with her Felix, but don't go _too_ far.", Zita cautioned. Shrugging, "Sure she should have asked for help, but she didn't. It's in the past and we have to get over it now." Then the young Latino woman sighed, "But I had no idea you thought that far in advance."

Sighing as he turned into a parking lot to change drivers, "Yeah I know.", he said. Then with a sidelong look to her, "I try to look like a goof sometimes, and barely succeed, but with Ron he makes it look so darn easy…He was my best buddy…..I hope he's still alive somewhere.", as he looked lost for a moment.

Squeezing his arm, "I hope so too, Wheels…Now watch where you're parking. Remember, you have a handicap sticker."

X

After a thirty minute break to move about outside their van and get refreshed, Zita piloted their ride out of the parking lot and back out on the highway.

Musing aloud, "I wonder if Tara and Josh are going to be home this summer." She looked over to Felix, "I _did_ get a belated wedding present for them and I wanted to make sure they got it."

Totally surprised, "Oh? What did you get them?", Felix looked to her in fear.

Smirking, "What _we_ got them, love of my life.", Zita teased him. "Don't forget lover boy, we're a couple too and for something like this it's _from_ couples _to_ couples."

Caught still thinking of how he missed his involvement in this, "Huh?", the occasionally oblivious genius replied, "From what Kim said they'll be home for a few weeks before they have to head out again."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, "So, what's Miss Hero doing these days? I know she is coming home this summer like most of the rest of us, but that's it."

"Well.", Felix thought on it before he replied, "Kim is going to some wedding somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, and Josh and Tara are going with her.", to her slight surprise at the news. "Bonnie is getting married to that real rich guy she dated the last year in high school and I guess most of the cheerleaders are going."

Nodding in satisfaction, "That's nice, Bonnie changed…..and for the better too, I'd say."

A small smile, "Yeah well, it was about time she came down to Earth after all those years of dealing with us lesser mortals back in high school.", Felix snorted. "Then she mentioned something about that Police Agency she was interested in joining…she used an internship last year to see if she wanted to do that and I guess she's happy there."

Casting an amused look to him, "That was then, this is now. We all change Felix. For her she had her sisters who made her that way to get over; they had a real bad attitude." Then Zita's brow furrowed as her grip tightened on the wheel. "They thought Latinos were only good for cleaning houses and working in yards…..", her voice hardened. "We had a run-in with them once when they accidently called the house looking for Maids. They had trouble retaining them and thought Mom would know where to find some good ones _cheap_.", Zita sneered.

Shocked, "I did not know that.", Felix said looking at her. Then looking forward, "Though from what Ron said about them _that_ doesn't surprise me at all."

Her face tinged, "It wasn't funny getting a call like that from that bunch.", she fumed. "Mom didn't speak in English for a whole week because of them."

"Oh I could imagine….", Felix retorted. Then nervously, "Uh babe?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to show your parents the 'rock' when we get in? The last time they called they were hinting pretty strongly about it…..and we didn't tell them.", now fidgeting.

In amusement, "We will when we take them out to dinner Felix. They should have a nice long look since your 'rents are going to be there as well."

Gulping, "I hope they don't make me get down on my knees, it's too hard to get up."

Smiling warmly to him, "Under the circumstances I think we can overlook that.", Zita said as she glanced over to her fiancée, "But don't expect them to not apply some pressure on you for this. My parents have been waiting on you to pop the question for a long time, Wheels…..they wanted to be sure to watch the time it really counted."

"So have my Mom and Dad Zita, but since we told them already I think they're going to have to react as if this is the first time they hear about it and all that…"

Looking out the windshield thoughtfully, "Yeah…Oh, are you sure that next summer will work?", Zita asked as the thought came to her.

"Now that I have my mind made up I don't want to wait any longer Zita. I'll have about two years left on my Doctoral studies and you'll have your Masters by then….", he pointed out the timeline both knew by heart now.

"And I'll be teaching some labs to make some cash…..", Zita sighed.

"I got an offer something like that too, but we don't need the money that bad.", Felix said to take some of the pressure from her. "And even better, I qualified for a grant..", he stopped when she cut over to him in surprise. "It..was a last minute thing I got in the mail before we left…In the rush to get going I kinda forgot to tell you about it.", he said sheepishly. "Look, I didn't even know that I was in the running for this…"

Sighing, "A young couple needs to make some money, we're going to have expenses.", Zita countered as she glanced at Felix, "At least for the wedding, that is. Unless we go to the Justice of the Peace, even a cheap wedding is expensive, Felix.", she said with some trepidation. Shrugging, "You never know, maybe that grant will help us to get by"

"Yeah I guess.", Felix agreed. Then after a few seconds looking 'forward' in their lives, "Mannn we have a lot to do, don't we?"

Nodding, "Yes we do, but we are both smart. We will do this and then we'll be married.", she said as she glanced at her left ring finger, still not quite believing the wheelchair bound man finally did the right thing.

Again suddenly remembering, "Oh, and before I forget, Kim's Dad invited me out to the Space Center when we're in town."

"What does Doctor Possible want?"

"I don't know, but he wanted to look at my transcripts for some reason."

XXX

Justine (for not much longer) Flanner exited her plane to be met by her extended family in the airport waiting area. Waving excitedly, "Hey guys did 'Nique get in yet?"

An annoyed voice sounded from behind the blonde genius, "It wasn't a race, '_J'_."

Surprised, Justine turned around, "How did you get behind me?"

Smirking, "Coco's private jet and we just got in. Besides I knew your flight number, we had Kim's old tech guy check out if you were on the plane or not."

"Sneaky Monique, sneaky,", Justine slyly replied. Then looking around, "And speaking of Kim, where is she?"

"That perky little red head had to fly to Chicago this morning to check out some personal business.", she replied. Looking to the clock in the waiting area, "A few minutes ago she booked a flight to Middleton and should be getting on her plane in about an hour.", the raven haired fashion diva told her good friend, "Anyway I have to fly back out next week and get my car, wanna come along?"

"Oh sure Monique just what I wanted to do,", Justine retorted sarcastically, "fly out to the east coast and then drive back", she snorted. Then smiling, "If it wasn't for you I'd say no way."

Looking around, "Where's your fiancée girl friend?"

"He's sailing to Camp Lejeune and should be in Friday,", she perked up, then saddened, "and then they are going to deploy for another six months."

Confused, Monique asked, "Where's that Camp at?"

"North Carolina."

With a smug grin, "Guess where my car is?"

"_North Carolina_?", Justine perked up again.

"Yup it sure is. Remember I'm a Tar Heel, Brainy-girl.", Monique crowed. Then conspiratorially, "Listen how about we fly out on Wednesday, pick up my car and drive out to where your boyfriend is gonna be and I can say hi and you can do whatever you do with him for a couple of days before we drive back.", Monique suggested.

Suspiciously, "That sure is convenient.", Justine cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

Shrugging and grinning, "Yeah, well I sent some emails to Mike and we worked it out.", Monique replied. "And I was also talking to Coco on line and he got me a ride on his jet….", she said before opening her arms with a 'Ta-Da', "So here I am."

Sighing gratefully, "You are a good friend Monique…Thanks."

"See I can do something good for people, Kim isn't the only guy around who can."

"No she isn't. But anyway she's at least three hours away right now, so let's get home and unpack and then maybe come back and meet her or have her 'rents kidnap her and go to Bueno Nacho for some cheesy goodness."

Her eyes popping open in shock, "Gawd Justine, I never thought you'd ever say something like that."

Smirking, "I never did till I met you. Now where are your bags?"

Waving back to the plane, "Coco's going to have a car drop them off in the morning. The overnight bag I have with me will do till they get to your 'rents."

XXX

_O'Hare Airport, Chicago, Illinois:_

With a smile larger than is the norm for those in her job description, "Miss Possible! I just can't believe it; here you are at my counter! Now how may I help you?", the Ticket Agent, obviously still a fan, greeted her.

Blushing at the failed attempt to keep a 'low pro', "I hope you can.", Kim said as she composed herself after all the staring that came from the Ticket Agent's 'announcement', "You see I had to divert my flight from London at the last minute to visit with a law firm here for some private business and since the business went long I missed my connecting flight out to Middleton and would like to book another flight there.", she said without giving much of her personal business away.

Still star struck, "London…England?", the Agent stuttered out.

Nodding, "Yes that is where I am going to school; I wanted to learn some things from them that only they seemed to be aware of.", Kim sighed.

After hanging on her every word, "Oh, I guess that's why you're not in the news so much.", the Agent-_fangirl_ perked up.

Warily looking to the Agent, "Yes, that's why, and quite frankly I don't know if I want to go back and do that again…well the way Ron and I did.", she sighed with a wistful smile.

Mystified replacing fawning, "Ron?", the Agent blurted.

Her smile tightening, "My partner.", Kim said simply as her eyes narrowed. Continuing, "I'm in school to learn to help people in other ways." She shrugged. "Some other teen can take my place in the missions.", Kim said wearily, "Heaven knows there are enough of them out there.", the petite red head said in small explanation of the path she was currently taking.

Nodding in understanding as he reached for some forms that printed out, "Yes Ma'am, I think I can understand that. Now here is your boarding pass to Middleton." Smiling brightly, but sincerely this time, "It was a pleasure to meet and serve you.", the middle-aged woman said as she handed over the documents.

Accepting them with a warm smile, "No big Ma'am, and thank you for taking care of my travel issues; I hope you have a good day.", the red head replied.

Back to fangirl again, "Well, my kids won't believe that I actually met you.", the Agent gushed.

Hoping to disabuse the hero-worship she saw building, "Ma'am I'm no one special, I was part of a team that did these things, yet everyone's focus on me because I was pretty. Other guys took the same risks as I did….."

"But you inspired people."

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Maybe, but there were others who inspired me when I was a teenager and I am forever in their debt.", Kim quietly replied. Waving the ticket, "Thanks again for your help.", and she turned to her Gate.

After a ten minute walk to her Gate, Kim stepped into line and filled a tray with the loose articles she had on her and waited her turn to have them inspected. As she waited a uniformed lady approached her, "Miss Possible?", Kim was asked.

Turning to the TSA Agent, "Yes Ma'am.", Kim replied.

Motioning for her to follow, "Would you come with me, please?"

Taken aback, "Uh sure.", she replied before placing her things back into her purse.

Kim followed the TSA Agent into an office when another uniformed woman asked, "May I see your GJ ID, please?"

"Sure.", Kim replied as she opened her purse and pulled out her ID, passport and boarding pass.

The woman glanced at the documents and handed them back, "May I see your bags for a moment?"

Kim opened everything up and showed the contents to the Agent who again glanced and nodded.

"Thank you, a Doctor Director sent a note to us that you should be passing through this afternoon and one of the girls called back here and let us know you were on the premises.", the woman explained.

Kim stammered for a moment, "Uh..thanks, but I was in Chicago for personal business after a flight from London. I'm just headed home to Middleton, Colorado now to see my friends and parents."

With a warm smile, "No explanation is necessary Miss Possible,", the Agent explained, "But if it were up to us you'd never have to wait in line again.", she said to Kim's amazement. Grimly, "You see, four years ago there were five of those alien walkers here at the airport. We lost twenty-four members of security before they suddenly stopped. We found out later that you and your team saved the world that day."

"Uh thanks, but it was Ron…Ron Stoppable….I had gotten hurt and he was able to stop them, not me."

"Someone else did it?", she said in disbelief. "But he was on your team right?"

"Y…yes he was.", Kim stared at the woman.

Narrowing her eyes while smirking, "Well when you see him again, you give him a kiss for me and tell him I owe him a dinner. My brother was one of the security guys who lived."

Recovering, "Thanks I will if I see him again.", Kim lightly blushed.

"No, thank you Miss Possible.", she said as she extended a hand to Kim. "You are free to go, and have a nice flight."

After shaking their hands, the red haired young woman gathered up her things and exited the room. On her way out several of the Agents looked her way and nodded with smiles. Though they were in a large city and had celebrities of all stripes pass through security all the time, it was not every day that someone as gracious as Kim Possible came through. To most people the woman they understood to have beaten those Aliens hadn't changed much in the four years since. Though they didn't know this for a fact, it was still true about the young red head.

X

After two hours to board her flight and get airborne had passed, a weary Kim eased her seat back and closed her eyes for the trip to Middleton. The magazine she started to read in her lap, she finally unwound enough from recent events to relax and dwell on thoughts of a towheaded blond who had been her friend for so many years.

A tear came to her eye, _'Ronnie, I don't know if you knew that your parents paid for my trust..._', Sniff, _'But…I promise I'll thank you when I see you again. Please be safe for me.'_, were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

As she drifted into an uneasy sleep, one of the Attendants placed a blanket over the slight red head that snuggled deeper into her seat; a small, familiar smile she always had for someone who looked after her came to her face.

XXX

_Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco:_

Betty Director smiled as her pudgy one-eyed brother sat down at her table, "Good to see you again Sheldon.", she smiled as she motioned to a glass of white wine at his place setting.

Raising his glass, "To Mother.", the _former_ villain smiled as Doctor Director followed suit.

After the pleasantries ended, "I'm glad you were able to meet with me, Sheldon. Since I was here on the west coast and this is one of your favorite restaurants, I thought we could at least meet for lunch to discuss what we should do for Mom's birthday."

X

An hour and a half and two more glasses, each, later the former Gemini looked to his watch, "I going to have to cut this short Betty, I have a flight in two hours so I apologize for leaving you like this so soon after arriving."

Surprised, "Oh, and what exotic place are you off to now?", as Betty's personal Intel on her brother didn't bring up anything pressing in his current itinerary.

Waving towards the ocean, "Back to Asia,", he frumped without glowering too deeply, "It's harder than you can imagine having to coordinate suppliers and manufacturers, and don't get me started on the effort spent to keep my staff on top of everything….", Sheldon lamented.

Sighing in frustration, "Oh why did I ever go straight?", he held his non-metal hand to his forehead, "It was far easier trying to take over the world than running a multinational business.", he laughed.

A small smile in sympathy, "Trust me its better you doing this than being a criminal, but you are right about running an organization,", Betty snorted. "From here I have to head down to LA to check out a training facility before returning to Middleton.", she said before rising to see him off.

"I'll call next week, thanks for meeting me for lunch.", Betty said as Sheldon nodded before heading off.

Sighing after he cleared the door, their Waiter showed up with their charges, "Darn, he left me with the bill again.", Betty smirked in amusement as she reached for her credit card.

XXXX

And another chapter's done, for your entertainment. Ron's setting up his near future for his distant future, sans-Kim it seems, while Kim got the down-low on a missing chapter of her life. A chapter written by those who reveled in the 'This is our way of telling you' style of living… Other friends are catching up while our two heroes take the next steps of their lives.

Until next time!


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello all, sorry for the delay in updates, but real life and other things intruded…But fear not, we've got another chapter for those following the adventures of Ron and Kim from that moment Ron always feared would happen, and Kim never saw coming. Too bad the event was misinterpreted by Ron and totally blown by Kim…**

**And we'd like to thank those who have Reviewed, Faved us or put us on Alert: levi2000a1, Beckman, the ever present 'Guest' reviewer (Sheldon has other contacts in the East, they know more about the region and pass on the warnings and speed bumps), Sword of The Azure Rain, ajw1970, Riplakish (from way back! Stay tuned!), Jimmy1201, Lioness020, pbow, another 'Guest' **(don't like, see ya...)**, ranchboy1, Old Soldier, XerxesZ, Granholm, TexasDad and jaciel, thanks to you all for hanging in with us.**

**Last time we found Ron leaving Rufus with the family in Norway in preparation for his summer internship back in Japan. Assurances and promises all around before he began his multi-time zone return to the Land of the Rising Sun. Meanwhile Kim was learning all about the 'gift' she had been given from her long-lost ex-boyfriend's family. Shock and guilt are only now rising to new levels as Kim finds out just how much Ron loved her. But no new clues as to where he ended up.**

**On other notes, Drew and Sheila are learning how living with a potentially super powered daughter, Sam, can be interesting, especially when they are all waiting to see if any of their powers transferred to her, and when… Zita finally learns why Felix dragged his feet on proposing to her and one more has a bone to pick with Kim (Felix), while the other (Zita) wants to slug Ron for the delay. And Justine and Monique meet up and plan for a road trip later to catch up to Big Mike out east. But in the end Kim had to stand up to the scrutiny of some nosy airport security agency and ticket agents as she made her way home from Chicago. Further west Sheldon continued to play 'reformed villain' while in a dinner meeting with Betty. Wonder what she's going to think when it comes out just how badly he played everyone…**

**Now once again we go out of our way to starve the sharks at Empire Disney: Kim Possible and all the characters on display within our tale are involved in a non-money enterprise. We're doing this for fun, not profit so put away your briefcases. All other characters are our creations.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 22

_Senior Island:_

Standing amidst the pomp, elegance and splendor that was his Son's and Daughter-in-law's wedding reception, the refined and elderly Spanish gentleman smiled as he raised his glass to both Kim and Tara, who beamed brightly in return.

Standing together and conversing out the sides of their mouths so as to not give away their topic, "Are you _sure_ he was a villain Kim?", Tara asked in disbelief as she saw her husband relieve a waiter of a tray of very expensive bubbly being served to the wedding reception guests, "He seems so nice.", she said as the body language of neither gave signals they were doing anything but enjoying the event they'd been invited to by a former supervillain.

Smirking, "One of the top ones T.", she replied. "Of course I think it was more of a hobby for him than anything else, but Senior always had very good manners when we went up against him.", the red head pointed out.

Sighing wistfully, "He was a bored old man with a lot of money on his hands till Ron started rambling to him, and not five minutes after my then best friend finished his spiel, the next thing I knew I had an old guy with tons of cash making my life miserable as a supervillain.", she grimaced, a mixture of light anguish and whimsy.

Eyebrows shooting up, "What did Ron say to him Kim?"

Snorting lightly, "Well that blond goof pointed out that his mansion was more like a lair than a rich man's palace and all he had to do was add some things to take it there."

Mystified, "Like what?"

Looking off to recollect the list, "Ok, let me see…", Kim said before ticking them off on her fingers, "Motion activated lasers, piranha filled moats, spinning tops of doom,", she said before giggling, "doors that went '_whoosh'_….", she drew out the last.

Shocked at what the other blond of their group had suggested, "Whoa…Ron did _that_?"

Nodding wistfully, "Yeah when he was younger he would come up with all sorts of weird ideas.", Kim said turning to Tara, "You remember that." Realization and a nod, Kim chuckled, "Heck, because of his well-known 'Power of Imagination', Ron even got into trouble when Mister Barkin's door fell off his office while we were on a mission on the other side of the world.", Tara's eyes widened in mirth at the memory.

Snorting and nodding to Senor, Senior, "I mean many _were_ great ideas…", Kim said with a sad smile, "And sometimes Ron would say stuff that had me laughing on the inside while I was admonishing him.", her smile again wistful before she waved her glass to Senior, "But yeah everyone changes.", she sighed.

Nodding knowingly, "I guess that's the difference a few years make Kim.", Tara agreed. Looking around the room to familiar faces, "Now it looks like everyone calmed down some."

Sighing, "Yeah and I think almost everyone is settling down too.", Kim said with little emotion as she looked around the room. Turning back to Tara as Josh arrived with the pilfered tray of champagne, "Sooo, how's married life?", Kim asked as she took a glass and sipped from it.

Her eyes lighting up, "Good, very good, Kim.", Tara gushed. "Josh has four showings this summer and I have a job offer from the Middleton School District…."

Smiling massively at the irony, "**You're** going to _work_ for Mister Barkin?"

Nodding sheepishly, "Yeah hard to believe isn't it?"

Giggling, "It's a strange world Tara …"

Changing the topic to something she was more interested in than her immediate future, "How long are you going to be in England Kim? It's been four years now.", Tara asked, curious in that regard.

"About two more years, then I'm coming home to get my advanced degree.", Kim said to Tara's nod. "If you remember I lost over a year."

Surprised, "Wow, you're going to be in debt up to your ears when you're done…."

Cutting her off, "Not even close, Tara; in fact I don't owe anything!", Kim informed her friend.

Shaking her head in astonishment, "Must be nice Kim, my Mom and Dad didn't have that much money socked away for my schooling. They paid for the first two years and then I received a nice grant."

A small smile, "Mom and Dad didn't pay for anything.", Kim's voice now lowered to a near-whisper. She did not want this little tidbit to be known by more than a select few.

Tara's eyebrows arched at this news, "They didn't?", her voice squeaked.

Shaking her head slightly and shushing the excitable blonde, "No, they didn't." Now making sure no one could overhear her, "I didn't know it at the time but a Trust had been set up in my name for my educational and personal needs, and my family _wasn't_ involved."

Very surprised, "Wow that was really nice of whomever….."

"Guess who did it?", Kim smirked.

Brought up short, "I have no idea."

Her smirk grew larger, "The Stoppables."

"What?", the blonde's eyes bugged out.

"Yeah, I've got a photocopy of some of the documents. Ron's parents' signatures are on them.", Kim said.

Recovering, "And your missing-in-action Ron is now a high priority for you to find _and_ thank?", Tara's eyes narrowed, her head tilting to the side.

Shrugging nonchalantly, "You could say that.", Kim said lightly. "But while finding him was a _priority_ before I learned of the Trust, now we're in Defcon Two."

"_Defcon Two_?", a blonde eyebrow quirked upward.

"Yeah I'm getting ready to have a meltdown.", Kim deadpanned. After a pause both women looked knowingly to each other and giggled.

Coming out of her titter first, Kim noticed Josh had once again swiped some delicacies from another tray.

Pointing him out and giggling, "Haven't you been feeding that boy?", Kim nudged Tara.

Glancing timidly to her husband, "Josh must be nervous Kim, and he eats a lot when he gets nervous.", Tara replied slightly anxious herself.

"Why would he be nervous, here of all places?", Kim asked incredulously.

Looking around the room, "He's seen some of the art here. And if I'm any judge of _art_…", Tara replied as she noticed Senior walking up to her hubby.

XX

The cultured former villain, after a break from events in his Son's Wedding Reception, made his way over to speak with the young and promising artist his new Daughter-in-law raved about.

Offering his hand, "Excuse me young man.", Bonnie's Father-in-law said, "I am Senor Senior, Senior. Would you be Mister Joshua Mankey?"

Slightly wide-eyed and trying not to choke on his canapé, he extended his hand, "Mister Senior… yes, but please call me Josh….", he replied as they shook hands.

Looking around the room in awe, "I've been admiring some of the artwork here.", he said. "It's amazing…The room here is covered in so many Masters. It's like being in the Louvre in Paris."

With an appreciative smile Senior looked around, "Yes it sometimes is a daunting task to _not_ spend too much on one particular artist, but I believe I've kept to a proper balance.", he said before focusing on his guest, "But my sources have informed me that _you_ are making quite a name for yourself, and at such a young age, too I might add.", he said as Josh blushed slightly at the praise. "In fact, Junior's Bonita is very thrilled with your work and has suggested that I commission you to do some paintings for me and my family."

Shocked at what he just heard, "_Sir?_ You want some of _my_ work to be displayed _here_, in the same place as some of the works you have in your possession?", Josh said in disbelief, "I don't know what to say."

Smiling warmly, "It would pleasure me greatly if you would say yes.", Senior said to the suddenly overwhelmed young artist. "And of course you would stay here on the island while doing the work….I have a first class art studio on the island, I am sure that our facilities match any thing that you are used to."

"I…I.", the tongue-tied young man stuttered.

"Please think about it and let me know what your decision is."

Finally engaging his mouth, "Could..", he gulped, "I bring my wife with me while I'm here?", Josh asked his generous new patron.

Smiling warmly, "But of course, she and my Daughter-in-law are already good friends so it will be a refreshing holiday for her.", Senior smiled to Josh. "In fact, my sources have also informed me that she is taking a job in Middleton at your old school district, so I expect that you will find an abode in the area.", he said to the young blond's surprise. "If that is the case then we may be seeing each other more often than just during visits to here on my island."

"Oh and why is that Sir?"

"I expect my Daughter-in-law will want to go home to visit friends and family occasionally.", Senior said matter-of-factly.

Nodding in realization of the obvious, "Well Tara and Bonnie have been best friends since they were about five or six years old and I'm glad that they'll be able to stay somewhat close after marrying your Son and living over here.", Josh replied in relief.

A concurring nod in return, "Oh that I expect Joshua Mankey.", Senior agreed. Then in her direction, "I see that your lovely Wife is speaking with an old friend of mine, shall we go over and say hello to them?"

Josh looked back in surprise, "Oh you know Kim?"

A knowing grin, "Most assuredly young man, most assuredly.", Senior replied to Josh's further mystification. "Miss Possible thwarted many of my and my cohorts' plans over the years.", he said to Josh's realization of who Senior actually was.

At the questioning look, "But no more, now I have retired from my second 'career', as it were.", Senior said as he turned to the women. "But for several years, let us say, she kept me very active in my pursuits after meeting her and her former paramour some years ago.", he chuckled. "In fact, it was mentally challenging.", the old Spaniard smirked as he and his guest walked to the young women.

In watching her old adversary's approach, Kim noted he was leaning on his cane more than he had in previous years.

Meeting him half-way, Kim smiled, "Senor Senior, Senior, it is good to see you again.", she greeted him warmly. "So what have you been up to?…..nothing criminal I hope." Kim teased as she lightly touched him on his shoulder.

A twinkle in his eye, "Miss Possible, Mrs. Mankey, thank you for coming to Junior's and Bonnie's reception; I am so very glad you could both attend.", he cordially greeted friends of Bonnie's. "But no, nothing of the sort, I must confess.", he said to their mutual mirth. Kim a light giggle, Senior a long-gone, but well-practiced villainous laugh.

After the insider moment passed, "Please indulge Miss Possible and me for a moment, if you will. Today is the first time we've met face to face in a non-confrontational way since her first visit some years ago to inform me of more ecological and economical methods of sustaining my island.", the Spanish billionaire smirked to the lightly blushing red head. Recalling something of that mission Tara and Josh slowly nodded in reply. "And as such, since then we've met several times in a grand game of villain versus heroine." Now both looked a little worried.

Catching the nervous looks and waving them away, "I can assure you there is no cause for alarm…As rumor has it, I am retired from the villain game now, though I did have fun with it when we were on opposite sides of the law. ", Senior chuckled to a knowing smirk of Kim's own.

Looking to the two blonds, "My daughter-in-law was adamant about both of you attending and I thank you for doing so.", Senior tipped his head to them.

Still feeling out of her depth, "Kim?", Tara asked as Josh kissed his wife on the ear.

With a reassuring look, "We have a professional relationship Tara. GJ checks on Senior once or twice a year like they do every other super villain who took the offer.", Kim said before she took a sip from her wine glass, "According to the agreements he has been clean.", she said. Turning to their host, "And if you don't mind my asking Senor, Senior, since you've retired, what is keeping you occupied these days?"

Nodding warmly, "Not at all Miss Possible, I have various economic opportunities in the works, all legal mind you, and nothing like the time I had spent, using all my money just to annoy you and Betty, which to my thinking was money well spent.", he teased to Kim's mock glare.

With a sigh, "After the Lowardian Incident I took stock of my life and my business ventures and came to the conclusion that my Son would not been able to run my empire so I had to tone down the illegal ventures.", he said to Kim's interest. "As of the moment, I do not yet have a Grandchild and I don't want to be on the run when he or she makes an appearance.", Senior stated to the trio.

It was at this point that a teal-eyed brunette, stunningly resplendent in bridal white walked up and gave her new Father-in-law a warm hug, "Are you guys behaving yourselves?", she asked, looking in mock concern between him and her former high school adversary. She was well aware of her in-laws' history with Kim.

Piping up, "We sure are Bonnie.", Tara said before she and her best friend exchanged hugs, "It was a lovely wedding and you make such a beautiful bride.", Tara smiled approvingly to her best friend.

An endearing smile between them, Bonnie broke the hug and reached for Senior's hand, "Guys I hate to take Senior away from you right now, but I have a dance scheduled with him. So if you'll excuse us, I'll talk to you later.", she said as she drew him to the dance floor.

Kim called out to them, "Senior, please save me a dance?"

He turned and handed his cane to Kim, "Please Miss Possible, hold this for me until I return. Nothing would please me more than to step out on the floor with you.", he graciously said to her. Nodding to his cane, "And since you have my cane within your grasp, I have reason enough to seek you out so I may take you up on your request.", he smiled.

X

As the music started Kim placed her left arm on the former villain's shoulder, and noted a familiar amused and quite villainous chuckle emanating from her former adversary.

She also took in a very familiar 'smirk of triumph' that Kim had seen all too often in her missions against him. Playfully she huffed, "Ok Senior, what's the sitch?", very quickly her mind less on the music and dancing and more on her dance partner.

Smiling wider, "Oh nothing villainous Miss Possible, I assure you." Nodding to his slightly despondent Son being consoled by his smirking wife, "But Junior wanted this dance with you and I defeated him in a form of a familial contest to win this honor.", he said to Kim's surprise. "It was a gentlemanly contest, and I did defeat him so now I am here to claim my _spoils_, if you will.", he chuckled again.

Sighing lightheartedly, "Even at your Son's wedding, there's a contest to be won, and yet again, it involves me.", Kim teased. "But Ron was right about you, you are a gentleman of honor and you took up criminal activities because you were bored.", she gently squeezed his hand.

Looking wistfully to his dance partner, "Ah yes, quite an astute observation of your Mr. Stoppable, wouldn't you say, Miss Possible?", he said taking the opening she gave him into a subject she had been closer to than all his sources put together.

"I was indeed bored as was pointed out and it was a fulfilling adventure I and your team took part in as adversaries.", as Senior did his best to pry without appearing to do so. "And I did look so forward to the arrival of you and young Mr. Stoppable to thwart my various plots.", he said as she suddenly slowed a half-step, which he made up for quite smoothly in their dance together.

Sighing wistfully, "Yes, as you described me to your friends, I was bored until your visits and Mr. Stoppable's inspirations in the course of our altercations between us, which lead to so many fond memories of your tenacity in action and his watching your back as you did so.", Senior continued on, driving closer to his quest with the red head.

Her smile twitched slightly, "Yes, it was quite the time for us too, testing ourselves against you and your plots, your defensive systems,", Kim kept up a cheerful façade, yet Senior could tell he hit a sore spot with her. "But after mission's end, Ron always looked forward to raiding your larder after you had exited the scene and abandoned your plot.", she rallied at those memories.

A look of realization, "Ah, that explains why upon our return I have to make up for the lack of certain items in our kitchen's food stocks.", Senior chuckled mirthfully as Kim's demeanor dimmed slightly more. "All this time I thought we had been visited by roaming bandits traipsing through our island in search of plunder.", he said as she suddenly smiled at the thought of Ron fulfilling that description to a 'T'.

Calculating he was at the right moment, "And speaking of young Mr. Stoppable, surprisingly I noted he wasn't present with you at Junior's and Bonnie's nuptials. I hope nothing is amiss between the two of you.", he said as Kim was distracted, yet his words brought her back to the present, "I've missed his company and the battle of wits we've engaged in over the years and I wondered if you knew his of whereabouts."

Though time had blunted the sting to her heart, the tiniest of flinches in her eyes said more than the words she spoke, "I..I wish knew, Senior.", Kim slightly faltered, "The truth of the matter is that we haven't talked to each other since a few weeks after that alien invasion.", her eyes misted.

Surprised at her words and reactions to something he had the Intel of but nothing of the human factor of it, "Really? I would have thought that you two would have been married by now."

Sighing sadly, "As far as I was concerned we would have been married by this time, but after the invasion I had a breakdown…I cut off all communication with everyone associated with Ron…. and I wasn't functioning or thinking at the time.", the look on her face nearly broke his heart.

Taking in her 'confession' and what was already known to him, "Miss Possible, if any of my actions in our previous encounters have led to or became any part of your issues through the years, in any way, I offer to you my sincerest heartfelt apologies to what came upon you since then.", Senior stilled her despondency.

Though Kim didn't want to reveal the exact nature of her PTSD-based events since the Lowardian Invasion, she was grateful all the same at his feeling he was culpable in her post-high school breakdown. "Senior", she said with absolute certainty, "I can assure you, nothing of your plots Team Possible was involved in had anything to do with happened to me that summer.", Kim said while internally sighing in relief that she also didn't have to contend with him laying traps for her anymore in the course of her future career with GJ.

Not assuaged, "Still Miss Possible, I feel somewhat responsible…"

With a look of gratitude at his mea culpa, "Senior, believe me when I say that I _know_ that you or any of my former foes had anything to do with what happened in my life, but I sincerely thank you for your apology."

Once again surrendering to her unyielding stand against him, "Miss Possible,", Senior said with a roguish gleam in his eye to the beautiful young woman in his arms, "You gave an old man a reason to live and live well, and for that I am very grateful."

A blush in her cheeks, "Thank you, Senior…I'm so honored to have brought some joy to your life.", Kim replied to a man she felt would have given nearly any young man or boy in her life a run for their money for charming any woman if given half a chance. "And thinking back to missions with you, I could tell you never really tried to harm us."

An understanding smile, "That is so true, I assure you, but you could have easily been killed if something didn't work out quite right. So our encounters were dangerous in their own way.", he said to her acknowledgment.

Continuing, "In fact the lasers and spinning tops of doom never were designed well enough to be a real threat to you."

Grinning at the memories of dodging them, "They sure kept me on my toes….."

A nod, "Yes, but at all times I had one of my technicians overseeing out encounters standing by with his finger on the off button just in case things got out of hand…In fact I once almost had to have it used…..Safety first you know.", the former villain confessed a 'dirty little secret' of his to the former teen heroine.

Kim's eyes hardened. "You mean it was all fake?", through gritted teeth. "You mean to tell me that we worked ourselves to a tizzy trying…"

Not backing down from the sixteen-kinds-of-imminent outrage staring him in the face, "No Miss Possible, do not misunderstand what I have revealed to you as anything that detracts from the inherent danger already present in our adversarial encounters. In fact believe me when I say that it was all quite far from _fake_.", Senior said as he continued with damage control in this regard.

"Leave it to be said that I saw no reason to terminate you or Mister Stoppable when we clashed.", he continued as Kim took what was just learned. "You see I am quite wealthy and more than wealthy enough to hire out mercenaries specializing in lethal confrontations, if I had chosen to go down that avenue.", he said to her paling features.

"In fact I know some of the villains _were_ considering this avenue to alleviate their teen hero 'problem'.", he revealed to her as her jaw dropped. "I, myself, simply saw no reason to pursue that course of action, especially with what was considered children, and the mental and physical exercise expended in meeting with your Team kept me in top shape for years."

The red head pulled up short, "Some villains actually _were_ planning on killing us?"

"Yes Miss Possible, in fact _two_ of your villains had formulated plans to eliminate the two of you.", Senior imparted the meat of his gathered surveillance to her, "One, Lord Montgomery Fiske, was planning on taking you to a temple to sacrifice you in a bloody and macabre ceremony in front of Mister Stoppable so as to defeat him psychologically.", he said to her horror.

"His man Bates would put you out of your misery and then young Mister Stoppable would be left to the disfigured nobleman as an eventual apprentice.", Kim suddenly felt ill as Senior continued with what he learned of that plot. Shaking his head at the audacity, "Somehow that crazy nobleman thought there wouldn't be ramifications for his actions in a plan that would not escape the notice of those overseeing the overall safety of those such as you…And this monkey power that Fiske craved led to his insanity and I for one, am personally grateful that it was never put into action.", Senior sighed in relief.

Mystified at hearing about this horrid plan and that it _almost_ came about, "Oh, and why didn't it?", Kim asked, as she wondered just how close she and Ron came to Fist pulling this off on them.

Looking both relieved and grim, "The plan did not get off the ground when his manservant, Bates, was found in the Borneo jungle with his insides torn out just weeks before the plan was supposed to go into effect…..", he said to a suddenly turning green dance partner.

"And before you ask, I have no idea who or exactly what accomplished that task.", Senior said, forestalling the question. "Suffice it to say that man was as evil as anyone I have ever met…And after losing his manservant, Fiske then tried something with a being called the Yono that I am sure you are aware of, seeing how that turned out.", his eyes narrowed at the flash of recognition in Kim's eyes.

Stunned, Kim stayed quiet with this bit of news. For one thing it revealed to her just how extensive Senior, Senior's Intelligence Gathering Apparatus was and as to the other, she now knew just how horrid a fate potentially was in store for her and Ron if Bates had not been killed so gruesomely before the terror that was the Yono mission.

As her musings wound down, Senior brought her attention back to the topics he wanted to impart to her, "I had heard that things didn't go too well for the English Lord in Japan, did they?", his smirk was small to her slight head shake. "Small wonder when he got himself over his head when facing teen heroes and a tot at the behest of some clan hidden in the mountains of Japan.", he said to her further shock at his ability to learn of almost anything in the world he wanted to know about.

'_So if he can find things out about us like that, I wonder…'_, Kim was also considering when Senior interrupted her pondering, "But I think it behooves me to warn you that I believe Sheldon Director is _still_ a threat to the world, his 'agreement',", he snorted, "with GJ and the UN notwithstanding. In fact I believe he is more conniving than ole Monty ever was…That and he holds a grudge against certain someone's he tried and failed to recruit as something he calls his 'Agent Alpha'."

Brought up short again, "Grudge? Agent Alpha…..Ron and I were _both_ on Gemini's short list to fill that slot.", Kim shot back. "He really did feel that one of us could be his lead Agent in his crime organization and bring the world to its knees. Neither Ron nor I had any ambitions to take him up on that position with WWEE."

Nodding, "It is good that you remember he was the leader of the World Wide Evil Empire, Miss Possible, and that he had _plans_ for both you and Ronald.", Senior reminded her. After a few moments to let that sink in, "Now, do you _really_ think he has given up on his dreams of world conquest, even after all this time?", Senior asked her to consider. "It would do you well to remember that both he _and_ his Sister are quite focused and single-minded for what they want."

"I am well aware of them being siblings, Senior, and of how so much alike they are on what they focus on…he is, after all her twin brother…", Kim offered her observation of the family members and their focus on objectives of their own.

"Ah, but who continues to hold onto an insane animosity and jealousy for the other sibling, Miss Possible?", Senior quizzed her. His eyes now dark and foreboding, "Be very wary of _Mister_ Director, Miss Possible, especially if you have the misfortune to have any more dealings with him and his organization.", he warned. "Do not be deluded into believing that he has forgotten his dreams of ruling a mostly destroyed world.", Senior offered one last bit of advice as the dance ended.

After they stopped in place, "So you don't trust Sheldon Director, Senor Senior?", a puzzled Kim asked. This seemed beyond the verification she was aware of from her infrequent encounters with her Boss regarding her brother.

With a short shake of his head, "Not nearly as far as young Mister Stoppable tossed those aliens Miss Possible.", he said to her shock, "Yes Miss Possible,", he grimly nodded, "while most of the people of the Earth were fed a fantasy video of that event, _I_ was able to watch what really happened, shortly after the video was recorded.", to which her jaw dropped at the revelation.

While arm-in-arm and slow walking back to her table, _and_ diverting her attention away from this surprising admission, "Anyway as a man in my position, in dealing with my former _partners in crime_, one should always maintain appearances,", he looked knowingly to her, "if only for the sake of staying hale and hearty with _some_ of them." Kim nodded to this after a moment.

"So it goes without saying that I stay on a professional level with Mister Director until at some time it is to my advantage to _not_ do so.", his eyes narrowed. "But be that as it may,", he relaxed, "for now things are at a modicum of peace between us all with the Official GJ checkups we receive and the intermittent calls Miss Director makes to her brother at odd times of the day or night in her own personal verification of his non-villainous status.", he said to Kim's reluctant nod.

"I am quite aware of her calls to Sheldon, but I'm sure that Betty is well aware of what her brother is capable of and has a plan in place to deal with him if he ventures into illegal activity.", Kim said, revealing nothing obvious Senior wasn't aware of, "But getting back to Bates..", she said still surprised at what she learned about Fist's batman, someone she never had a clue hid such a sinister personality, "I had no idea he was as you described…From what I could tell of him, he was nothing but courteous to me and Ron...", she recollected.

His step slowing, demeanor darkening, "Miss Possible, if you were to check further into Bates' record prior to your meeting him in Cambodia, you would find it quite extensive detailing his dealings before then.", Senior said as Kim matched him in step, "That you had been in his presence on a few occasions, yet Global Justice had not appraised you of his…history if you will, surprises me to no end.", he said in concern for his guest of her current employer.

Before she could protest, "Regardless this is something you may take up with Miss Director at a time of your choosing.", he said, holding a finger up. "However, should you or Ronald had found yourselves alone with him while he put his 'craft' on display to you, I think your opinion of him would have been drastically at odds with your current perceptions of him, should either of you had survived.", his face was grim.

Her face paling as she slowed, Senior gently grasped her arm in his and slowly ambled to her table, "Normally when someone such as Bates, a man of such evil in hidden our midst, has been dispatched as he was,", he whispered to the stunned red head, "those of us in the villainous community would have heard something as to who had accomplished the feat. But this wasn't the case.", he said as he turned to her.

"What I can tell you, is only that whoever took Bates out did so with some precision, using a scalpel or some such quite sharp object, and with the knowledge necessary for the results that were discovered when he was found.", Senior said with a cocked eyebrow. "And if I may be so bold, if you should happen to come across this person in your travels, please send him or her my thanks for a job well done in ridding him from our midst.", Senior said with a hard gleam to Kim's aghast reaction.

After several seconds comprehending what he said, "Senor Senior I do not condone murder, even if it is someone who has killed….."

"_Tortured_ too Miss Possible?", he rumbled ominously.

"Tortured?", she squeaked.

"Gruesomely tortured is a better term I would say.", he replied. "If you should wish to see them, I have pictures and accounts of some of the things that Mister Bates was involved in over the years.", Senior offered as she gulped. "Considering the world you have decided to live in Miss Possible you should always keep your guard up because if you let it down you may never get to enjoy a retirement.", he said sagely. "You never know what kind of person you are going to meet up with, and given the possibility of having to fight mass murderers, you need to try to be on your toes at all times."

Grasping his arm for support until she got her wits back, "Thanks for the advice Senior, I'll take all of this under advisement.", Kim said. "Now, would you care for a drink?"

Shaking his head with a warm smile, "Not right now Miss Possible, I have other guests to attend to.", he said as he nodded to the reception. "Now please enjoy yourself and remember to come back to see me any time. You are always welcome here.", he beamed as she smiled radiantly in reply.

As they reached the table, Kim grasped for the cane she placed there before their dance.

"Even if it's an official visit from GJ?", she teased as she extended it to him.

Senior smiled as he took his cane, "Especially if it is from GJ Miss Possible. It is always nice to mix business with pleasure. Now please excuse me. And thank you very much for the dance.", he said as he dipped his head to her.

"No big Sir, I'll see you later."

"It will be my pleasure to speak with you again Miss Possible. If you need anything the gentleman in the white tuxedo coat will be able to help you.", the old Spanish villain replied.

With a smile, Kim noted both Junior and Bonnie were now going around and speaking with the guests. She worked her way over to the newlywed couple. "Bonnie you make a beautiful Bride,", she said as she hugged her former rival. Then going to hug him, "And Junior you'd better take care of her.", Kim mock threatened.

The handsome and formerly much pampered young man sighed, "Ah my blue fox we apologize for not spending time with you earlier, but we have been very busy for the last several days." He opened up his arms and gave the red head a massive hug and picked her up off the floor.

"Your Dad said he'd beaten you again in some competition so he got to dance with me before you did.", she teased.

Still miffed at Senior, "This I must remedy that at once!", Bonnie's new husband mock blustered.

Turning to her, "Bonnie do I have your permission to take Junior out on the dance floor?", Kim playfully grasped his hands.

Sighing in mock surrender, "Sure K, go ahead, he's moaned about wanting that dance with you for years, knock yourself out….", Bonnie played along. Then hands on hips, "But remember he's spoken for….."

Grinning, "Don't worry B, I'll try not to break him.", as she pulled him to the floor.

"You'd better not, I have plans for him later.", Bonnie smirked with one hand on her hip as she called out over the music.

By then Tara and Josh made their way over to Bonnie, "Well it looks like your hubby is finally going to get Kim Possible out of his system.", observed Josh.

"I don't worry about K any more, she's still stuck on Stoppable.", Bonnie chuckled lightly taking a sip of wine from Josh's glass.

Tara watched Kim lead her prey out on to the dance floor, "More than you could imagine Bonnie.", she said knowingly.

Her eyes open in askance, "What do you mean Tara?", Bonnie turned to her best friend.

Nodding to her, "I was talking to Kim a little while ago, and one of the big questions from last summer that she answered recently was who had paid for her schooling, and more, in England."

Looking back to the floor, "Yeah you told me about that mystery last fall. So what did Kim find out?"

Quietly, "Ron's 'rents did.", Tara replied as she turned to Bonnie.

Her head whipped back, "Say _what_?", the brunette in white almost got whiplash.

Sheepishly nodding, "Yeah, them.", Tara said to a jaw-dropped Bonnie. At her motions of 'go on', "Kim found a law firm holding the forms creating a Trust to pay for her expenses, no matter what they were, while she was in college.", the blonde said. After taking a breath, "And on the documents that created that Trust were the signatures of Ron's Mom and Dad.".

Bonnie's eyes opened wide in shock, "It had been done in advance, too, so Ron's family planned for this.", Tara continued.

Both girls looking sadly back to the dance floor where Kim was laughing at Junior's attempts to dance the Tango with her, rose in his teeth and all the exaggerated moves included, like a long-gone silent movie star did years ago, "Now that they're all gone to who knows where, I have to wonder how they pulled it off.", Tara huffed.

From off to the side where he'd been silently listening, "Actually honey, it's quite easily done.", Josh piped in after taking a sip from another glass of wine since Bonnie had commandeered his earlier.

Surprised at his statement, and that he'd been so quiet in slipping up to them as he had, "Josh?", Tara blurted. Then catching up to his statement, "What do you mean, quite easily done?", she shot back before taking in the appearance and slight wobble of her husband, "And are you getting drunk?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, "I admit to feeling a little giddy about recent events, honey,", Josh smirked, then pointed with his glass out toward Kim, "but remember when Ron had all that money?"

The two women's heads swiveled together back to the floor, "Yeah then he lost it all…", Tara said sadly while Bonnie cringed and nodded at remembering her part in that fiasco.

An eyebrow raised knowingly, "Ah but did he?", Josh asked.

"Yeah.", her voice a little empty.

Grinning mischievously, "Honey how can you be sure that Ron lost all that money?"

Annoyed at Josh's tone in talking about an embarrassing moment for her former crush, Tara replied as if it was so obvious, "That blue bad guy got it all…."

"All ninety-nine million?"

Rolling her eyes, "Well…yeah…."

Smug in coming triumph, "But how did Ron carry all ninety-nine million?", he said like someone laying his cards out one-by-one at a poker table. "He'd have to have a panel truck to carry that much money!", he tottered slightly. "Heck if he had a million stolen off him like that I'd be surprised."

Now frustrated, "Well mister smarty pants how would you know something like that?", Tara said with a look that screamed 'on the couch tonight if you aren't right'.

Obliviously taking a sip before continuing, "Ok Tara, here's how. Remember when one of my first sales was for two hundred and fifty thousand and the guy paid in cash?", Josh said and waited for her to remember. "And if you remember It took a pretty big briefcase to transport it all, right?", he said to refresh her memory further of that volume of paper money. "And Ron was supposedly carrying _ninety-nine million bucks_ in his _pants_ _pockets_?"

Tara and Bonnie stood quietly for a moment putting the pieces together before Bonnie finished first, "That rat! He scammed us. After that day I didn't think he had much money left…"

Snorting, "Nobody did as far as I know guys.", Josh said as he raised a glass to honor that moment of audacity executed in plain sight by their former classmate. "But that means from that beginning stake, Kim's education was paid for by Ron or his parents.", he said as the realization set in with the women. "And after that they all disappeared…..", Josh shook his head at the affair.

Turning to Tara and Bonnie, "But when you think about it, there's more to this than meets the eye about Ron's checks…", he said looking thoughtfully into his wine glass.

After a few moments, "And in light of what happened with those two after high school, you've just got to wonder what kind of money it would take to cover your tracks like that."

Tara frowned, "_I_ may not know, but I'll bet there is someone right here at the wedding reception that could."

A questioning look, "Who would that be?", Bonnie asked, forgetting the background of the family she married into.

Smirking, "Your Father-in-law, Bonnie! Heck, if anyone had the connections to find them, one of the world's richest men should be able to do it.", Josh said.

A gleam in her eye, "Hummm, then maybe we'd better talk to Junior's Dad before we head home.", Tara smiled as she rubbed her chin, "A man with his connections should be able to find out _something_….."

Josh put his arm around his wife, "See why I married you….."

Jabbing him playfully in the ribs, "Watch it Mister Artist, I _know_ why you married me.", Tara shot back to him. "And don't look so innocent _either_.", Tara laughed when she caught the pious look on her husband's face.

X

_Sapporo, Japan:_

_(Master please close your eyes and center yourself.), _the blond American instructed his Karate Master.

Pausing, _(One moment Kaminsky-san.)_

_(Sir?)_

_(I wish to thank you for setting me back on the correct path, but if I may ask, when are you returning to class?)_

_(I will make the upcoming session and then I must leave in the morning to begin my internship where I will be all summer…..why?)_

_(I want to thank you for helping me with my meditations Kaminsky-san, if you need anything do not hesitate to let me know.)_

_(It was my honor to help you attain harmony in mind and spirit Master, think nothing more of it.)_

_(It was an honorable task that you performed, and I will never forget it. Now remember you must continue your practice either by yourself or with others. You have my permission to teach our style or to learn another to keep your studies up…..but when you return the work will begin again.)_

_(I understand Master, I had no intention of letting my immersion into our style stagnate, but thank you for allowing me to share your teachings with outsiders during my absence. I will try to honor you in what I convey to others,), _Ron replied, _(but right now our time is short and we need to explore another region before class. Then I have to leave in the morning.)_

_(Please lead me then young master.)_

_(When you enter region five please call me, Master, I will be waiting for you.)_

X

The blond American pressed the buzzer. _(Who is it?),_ a young woman's harried voice asked through the call box.

_(Dean Kaminsky, Sekari-san. Are you and Saskua-san ready? I have dinner reservations.),_ Ron replied into the speaker.

After a long moment, _(One moment please Dean-san.),_ Ukuma responded.

_(I will wait out here then.)_

He could hear some more random sounds and urgent whispers in the background, before, _(No, no I will buzz you in. We are almost ready.)_, she said in a distracted tone. At hearing a somewhat peculiar _rummaging_ sounding through the speaker, Ron smiled to himself.

Then laughing into the speaker_, (Are you decent, I don't want to embarrass you.)_

The buzzer sounded and Ron let himself into the apartment building and climbed the stairs to the apartment where his friend lived. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, which opened on the first knock.

Standing in the door he found a flushed Japanese woman who seemed to be in some kind of haste, _(Please come in Kaminsky-san.)_, she said as she let him in the apartment.

After a second Ron thought to himself, _'She's dropped the "kun" I wonder…'_

_(It would be my honor.)_, he said. _(When is…oh hi Nantori, good to see you again.),_ as Ron greeted the sudden appearance of the young man from Ukuma's bedroom, who was hurriedly straightening out his haphazardly buttoned and tucked shirt.

XXX

_Tokyo, Japan:_

Pausing in the door to the room, the hard-face, stocky American man in an expensive Italian suit stared at the wizened and white-haired Japanese man in an immaculate _locally_ made three-piece suit, seated in a very comfortable chair at the small wooden table.

Gesturing to the remaining chair, "Please Mr. Metz, have a seat.", the sitting offered the standing. Extending a hand to the tray beside him, "Before we begin to discuss our business, would you care for some tea?"

Caught off-guard by the informality, "Tea?..Uh sure…thanks..", his eyes narrowed, "But we've never met, how do you know my name? And since you are giving out information, what is the name of your organization again?", as the hood got his footing and tried to retake control of the meeting parameters.

And to see if he could get the old guy slip and give out his group's name in a game of cat-and-mouse he thought he was playing with an inferior player.

He was right on that count, but he was out of his depth as to whom the 'Cat' was and who was the 'Mouse'.

An up ticked corner of his mouth hidden within his beard, "You will soon figure out who we are Mr. Metz, but we know much about you: Mr. Percy Metz, fifty-one years of age, born in New Jersey, USA. Your parents are Joan and Herman Metz, though the Father you grew up with is _not_ your _biological_ Father.", Sensei said simply to the well-dressed thug.

Jaw-dropped and stunned, he offered no reply as Sensei continued, "Your Mother was a school teacher for the third grade and your Father was a bus driver…"

Angrily cutting in, "How do you know that old man? And if I wasn't in a meeting with you I'd kill you for talking about my Mother that way.", outrage rising as was he from his chair.

Waving him to sit again as Sensei placed a cup of tea on the table, "I know many things about you Mr. Metz…", he snorted, "The file I have on you details that you are the Primary Lieutenant for a certain person who remains well hidden in the shadows and also wants to destabilize this region in Asia.", he said to the flash of recognition in Metz's eyes.

Gently placing containers of honey and milk next to the tea, "Basically you are a gangster,", Sensei said, looking knowingly to eyes of narrowed anger, "who has sold his skills to someone with plans to make the world a worse place to live.", serene eyes locking with hardened ones.

Hands folded on the table before him, eyes calm yet unyielding, "Now as to insulting your Mother, Mr. Metz...all I have done is to provide facts. Do you dispute them?", Sensei said, settling comfortably in his chair.

Still off-balanced, Metz tried to regain some control over the meeting by leaning forward to his Host. But his realization that the perceived 'weakness' he first saw in his Host's eyes, held carefully masked 'steel', or a hardness he recognized in the eyes of some of his own heavy hitters.

Trying again to recoup some control over the meeting with the mystery man, Metz failed when he lightly flinched as he saw something else in his Host's eyes, something he knew to be absolute within the eyes of the innocuous appearing Japanese man. Something that he _knew_ the old man only let him see briefly before it faded into the depths of his eyes.

A calming breath to cover his nervousness, Metz tried to appear unruffled as he leaned back into his chair, "N…no,", he stammered, then cleared his throat, "but my boss wants to know what it would take for your organization to look the other way while we do _business_ in the Orient….."

A serene voice interrupted, "That..is an interesting way to phrase your _proposition_, don't you think young man?"

Angered at the interruption and the flippant question, "We are **serious** here!", Metz exploded. Regaining control over his inability to take charge of something he felt was supposed to be so easy with all the money and muscle he had at his disposal, "Tell me, how much would it cost for you to look the other way?"

Calm in his reply, "We will not sell our honor for a handful of rice Mister Metz.", Sensei's eyes betrayed no emotion. "The activities your group has plans for…..the killing of innocents, the survivors becoming drug addicts, and of course one of the most dishonorable acts, the sex trade which turns my and my associates' stomachs.", his eyes hardened, before he continued, "We and our friends will fight your evil deeds with all the resources that we possess.", his voice carried unspoken promise.

Seeing he was losing the negotiation, "We can turn your local gangs on you if you resist….."

No reaction from Sensei as he cut in, "You could if they were stupid enough to follow your directives.", he said in a way that spoke volumes to the crime boss. "The Mountain gives them just enough room for them to play and make a living.", he continued. Snorting lightly, "And the Yakuza gangs are smart enough to know that if they decide to play _hardball_ with us, again,", he paused for effect, "then so shall we in return.", he said in a tone that spoke of confidence in what he said.

"And if they have forgotten the lessons learned from us in reining in their violent tendencies, they will relearn them on a broader scale.", Sensei said to his disbelieving guest.

"You must be joking…You? Cowed the Yakuza?", Metz was incredulous.

A corner of Sensei's mouth ticked up as he reached for his tea, "Once we _gained_ their attention we did not have that much trouble convincing them of their futility in violently resisting our _requests_ of them.", he said to his shocked guest.

After sipping his tea, "Though at first we had difficulty gaining their acceptance of our wishes, and I must admit we had doubts of peace in Japan between our group and their clans…", he said with a tone of concern, before his unsettlement passed, "But that was before _one_ came to them to talk some sense into their leaders.", he said with eyes that bored into Metz's.

Realizing he was getting something he could use in a leverage debate he was badly losing, "Who? Who was it that talked to them?"

After placing his cup on its saucer and folding his hands in his lap, "A friend.", he simply said. Shaking his head at the sad memory, "All they had to do was to stop the ways of their violent past and they could have maintained a better form of existence than they currently are in now.", Sensei said with a look of finality.

Reverting to his own habit of solving 'crises', "A forty-five slug would shut him up…"

Stopping Metz with a piercing look, "Can you be so sure of that, Mr. Metz?", Sensei tried to disabuse him. "If you are able, see if you can bribe some of the Chinese officials to show you what the bodies of the men who were guarding those weapons looked like upon their discovery…", his eyebrow arched as Metz's face betrayed recognition. He _had_ seen some smuggled photos from a burned source in China.

A tiny smirk, "Now realize that _one_ man did all that." Metz did a double-take, "Yes, that is so, the same one who persuaded the Yakuza of the error of their ways.", Sensei said in assurance to Metz's disbelief.

Getting no reply, "Mr. Metz, take my advice, leave Japan and Asia as you have found it before you find your grave here.", Sensei's voice hardened. "You will have a long and prosperous life if you do so."

Struggling to reclaim his rapidly deflating bravado, "And if we don't?", he growled.

Shrugging, "Your grave, as I have already stated, Mr. Metz.", Sensei said as he reached for his tea. "But,", he said, an eyebrow rising, "you will never again visit with your Mother in the St. Petersburg, Florida Community Retirement Center."

Blustering, "How the hell do you know where my Mother lives?", Metz began to reach for his holstered pistol, stopping when he realized he was on his Host's Turf.

Taking a sip, Sensei replied, "How is it that you have no understanding of what you are up against?" Placing the cup down again, "But do not concern yourself of your Mother, I assure you we have no plans to intrude upon her."

Still burning at outrage of what his Host might have suggested, his assurances to the contrary, Metz remained quiet.

As his Guest squelched any reactions that would be costly, Sensei continued, "Asia is closed to you and your Leader, Mr. Metz. The business you and he are involved in is not welcome here.", his voice hard and flat. "We do not want you among us. GO HOME.", and with that Sensei stood from his chair and bowed to him. Then he turned and walked to a side door and out of the room.

Stunned at how this meeting went, he got nothing he came for and this meeting did not go the way he was used to them going, he jumped when a woman's voice came from behind him, "Please follow me, your transportation to take you to your hotel is waiting for you.

Nodding his head to the side door, "Who was that man?"

Looking to the door in reverence, "He is a powerful man and not someone to be trifled with Sir.", before she led him down the hall.

Not dissuaded from her description, and quite curious, "I'm sure my employer would like to talk to that old man…..", as he rose from his chair.

Frowning to him, "Sir I think that you should take his advice to go home and never return.", she said to him. Looking into his eyes, "His reach is very long."

Realizing her familiarity to the old man, "Do you belong to his group?", his eyes lit up in calculation.

Responding without giving out too much information, "I am distantly associated with his organization. Other than that I cannot say.", she shook her head as she continued on to his exit.

Smirking, Percy followed her for a few more moments. As they reached the door to outside, he slipped his hand inside his coat and pulled out a well-worn Colt Commander. Reaching forward he stuck it in her back as he grabbed an arm with his free hand.

"I think you're going with me girl.", he snarled. "I'm not done with that old man yet and you are my ticket to make him see that we mean business."

Nodding, the woman knew she was in a poor position to resist so she complied with his demands. She also knew that she would be rescued and that Percy Metz hadn't realized that when he took her as he did, he had just brought upon himself a world of pain yet to come.

At the car, "Get in.", Metz ordered, then followed her into the backseat of his chauffeured car.

Quietly seated across from the thug, "You have earned an early grave Mister Metz.", she told him as her hands were tied together by his flacks.

Smirking as he retrieved a cigar, and lit it with a flourish, "And so have you unless the old man speaks to my boss and learns to make his people leave our people and enterprises alone.", he said before took a victorious puff and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Pointing to her with his cigar hand through the grey cloud, "And if I find out that any of your people had anything to do with what happened earlier I might have to take matters into my own hand.", he grinned evilly at her. "Too bad for you.", he smirked.

Shrugging, "That has yet to be determined.", the woman replied. To this Metz smugly chuckled, and then sat back as he gloated over his good fortune. The meeting hadn't gone the way he would have liked, but with his hostage he may have just found a way to get this 'Mountain' off their collective backs.

After they had traveled a few blocks they stopped at a light. Feeling secure in his situation, "So I take it you know _my_ name.", he said, making small talk to pass the time.

At her nod, "Well seeing's how we're going to be spending some time together, what's yours?", he asked as the light turned green.

Her eyes betraying no emotion, "My name…is Yori."

XX

His body wound like a tightly coiled spring, anger radiating from his being, he looked on through shaking field glasses, _(I will kill you.),_ an Asian man hissed under his breath from his rooftop vantage point across the street from the building where Sensei and Metz held their meeting.

Suzie looked to his trembling form, her eyes hardened_, (Hiro, do you wish Wanda and I execute him?)_

Lowering the glasses but not his blood pressure, _(I wish to exact a vengeance of my own.)_, he said taking a calming breath. Then fixing her with a look, _(But if he has accomplices you may join in…..)_

From the other side, _(Do you wish to bring in our Special Asset?),_ Wanda asked as Sensei approached.

Taking in the serious expressions of three of his former students, _(What is wrong my friends?),_ the Ninja Master asked them.

Hirotaka growled_, (It is as you have foreseen Master. The one you met with took Yori as a hostage.)_

_(Have you discovered what Mister Metz wants?)_, referring to the hidden microphone Yori wore.

_(Yes he wants no interference in Asia and he is willing to sacrifice Yori as a means to that end.)_, Hiro growled._ (Should we discourage him from this behavior?)_

Sighing regretfully,_ (It takes more for some to learn than for others.)_, he said to himself. Then to the trio, _(Bring in Stoppable-sama, this is more his specialty.)_

Snarling, _(I do not need Ron-sama to rescue Yori-chan and to kill that…..)_

Cutting him off, _(Yes you do, and unlike you he will be objective….your emotions have clouded your judgment which could be your undoing.)_, Sensei said while pointing to Hiro.

Then pointing in the direction where Metz and Yori drove off,_ (You wish to return Mister Metz in many boxes to his employer? You will get your chance, but we must also wait and see if he has friends here who are a part of his operation. Once we are certain of whom and how many there are, then we may act.)_, he said as Hirotaka deflated in response.

Holding up her cell phone, _(I will notify the Chosen One immediately Sensei.), _Wanda Wang told them and pressed a speed-dial button on her phone.

XXX

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Exiting the taxi cab, _(Well it is good to see that you too have decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend.),_ Ron smiled at the 'new' couple as they stumbled out after him.

The Kamikaze Skier from the winter weekend-trip glanced to the recipient of his collision and blushed as she squeezed his hand, _(It was a mutual decision Kaminsky-san…)_, he said before "Dean's" ringing cellphone cut him off.

Ron frowned and flipped his phone open to look at the displayed number. Quickly Ending the call he frowned,_ (Excuse me I must take this call, and I am sorry but I also must take my leave, I have unexpected business to attend to.)_, he apologized as his mood suddenly went somber.

Bowing to the two,_ (Something has come up and I must part from your company tonight.)_, he followed up to their mystification. _(But still, good evening guys, you have fun tonight.)_, he smirked. _(In the morning I have to leave for my internship, but I will keep in touch by email, I promise. Now good night and have a good summer.)_

After hugging Ukuma and shaking Saskua's hand, Ron quickly walked to a secluded spot away from the sidewalk.

Watching his rapid exodus in concern,_ (What do you think happened?),_ Ukuma asked her new boyfriend.

Shaking his head in confusion, _(I don't know, but he sure looked worried.)_

XX

After securing his immediate area of eavesdroppers, Ron brought up the last number dialed to his phone and pressed 'Send'.

XXXX

Things in motion on one side of the world in the game of catch-up-if-you-can while on the other side dark events are starting. Kim's dance with Senior shed some light to each of a few things unknown that fills in some blanks, and Ron's life is moving along with the occasional encounter with the bad guys.

Hopefully the following chapter is ready sooner, but life and other things make no promises. But we will be back.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi there and welcome back to our monthly…addition to our tale of 'Storm Chaser'. Life and other things do keep a person busy and so does taking care of this tale.**

**Before we get going we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: sperosvengence, Sword of the Azure Rain, ajwl1970, Granholm, Jimmy1201, Uberscribbler, Beckman, Randamwriter, the ever present Guest, Sentinel103, cruel vamp, Adv Auramaster, Neff98, DaFuzzz, levi2000a1, UtCyborg, Rye-bread and Mahler Avatar, thank you one and all.**

**Last time we found Kim at the wedding of Bonnie and Junior, mingling with friends and former foes, and taking that ever dangerous step of dancing with Papa Senior and Junior, Junior…Well at least one of them is more practiced at the Tango than the other. But while dancing, Senior took advantage of a long-practiced tactic used by cloak-and-dagger types to impart Intel to their partner, and in this case bring Kim up to speed about so much of her previous life with Ron. Some of the information was enlightening, some frightening…But secrets were learned and promise of an ally in Kim's search for Ron came from this event.**

**Meanwhile Ron continued his assistance of the Karate Master's retraining before his parting for the summer, but not before taking his friends, one old, one new, to dinner. And true to the legacy of our friends in KP, Ron had to break off to help with a continuing problem Yamanouchi has had since his arrival to Japan. A meeting of the minds, one wise, one calculating, were at an impasse in negotiations and the calculating 'mind' decided to make a Command Decision to sway the situation in his favor.**

**He knows not what he's about to bring upon his group. But shortly, they will…**

**Before continuing we have to deny the Sharks at Disney their chomp on our livelihoods: Kim Possible and the characters of the program are from Disney, we make no cash from their inclusion in our tale. All others mentioned are our creations or their own entities.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 23

_Sapporo, Japan:_

Assured of his isolation, the blond American spoke into a phone which had no number in its lit display. _(Yes.)_, he said grimly.

A woman's voice, just as grim, in reply, _(We have a situation Chosen One, one in which your special abilities may be required to diffuse.)_

Grunting his reply, _(What do I need?)_

_(The blade and your gear.)_, came back. _(There will be a car at your apartment in twenty minutes. All members of Team Orange are activated.)_

Nodding at the implication, _(I will be ready.)_

An ominous tone, _(Be ready…you may have to harvest lives.)_, sounded in his ear.

His face set, _(I understand.)_, he ended the call.

After a pause Ron turned and ran towards his apartment building, time being of the essence, as he started down a mental list of what he was to do to prepare for this sudden mission. Though lacking in mission Intel, all the unknowns of what he was being called upon to do pushed from his mind all thoughts of the dinner conversation he was going to have with his two friends that night.

XXX

_Tokyo, Japan:_

Percy Metz smirked from his seat in the rear of the large car across the way at the pretty young Japanese woman in his 'company'.

Though not afraid, she did want to project an air of vulnerability, "What are you going to do with me?", Yori asked as she feigned a tremor in her voice.

His smile widening, "My _Corporation_ has a warehouse a few miles from here and my friend here,", waving to the driver, "will take us there. From there we will contact your _mountain_ people and I'm sure we can make them listen to reason.", he sneered.

Another puff of his cigar, "The situation that my people face has been complicated by **you** people long enough.", he exhaled and pointed to her condescendingly.

Yori frowned, "The Mountain does not take threats well…"

"If they care about _how_ they get you back they will.", his grin very sinister.

Tilting her head, "So you are desperate?", Yori asked to gauge his take on just how much Yamanouchi had bothered these foreign criminals who had invaded the Orient.

A grimace before he covered it up, "Not as desperate as you will be if they don't agree to our terms _little_ **girl!**", he snapped before recovering his self-superiority over the situation.

A tiny smile, "Japan has laws against people like you…"

"And we will get off scot free anyhow.", Metz crowed. "You see, we have connections of our own within your government.", he gloated. Shrugging, "Anyway we'll be long gone before anyone can do anything to us.", he arrogantly puffed his cigar again.

Her face neutral, "Your arrogance will be your downfall…"

Leaning into her face, "And you had better hope that your faith in your friends isn't _yours_, little girl.", he smugly exhaled another drag from his cigar.

Yori's coughing and gagging was her reply.

XX

From her seat in the black helicopter distantly trailing the car, _(Well what do you want to do?)_, Wanda asked Sensei as she lowered her binoculars.

His face grim, _(Let us see where they take Yori-kun. It will do us no good to act before all of our assets are in place.)_, from his seat in the cabin.

Sitting across from Sensei, a stone-faced Hirotaka bit out, _(If they harm a hair on Yori-chun's head I will kill them all and send the body parts back to their employer.)_

Calmly looking to him, but his serenity barely hiding his own simmering anger, Sensei replied, _(__**We**__ will send their body parts back to their employer, Hiro-kun.)_, he reminded his young Shinobi. _(This is an insult which Yamanouchi will not let go unchallenged.)_, he said with an edge in his voice.

Turning back to Wanda,_ (Is The Chosen One enroute?)_

Nodding, _(Yes Sensei, but he has no idea of the situation…)_

A sharp grunt cut her off, _(Good it is better that he doesn't, his head comes to us clearer if he doesn't brood much on this.)_, Sensei said. _(He cares almost as much for her as Hirotaka does, but isn't as close to her.)_, he stated while looking to Yori's husband,_ (He will react as he has trained…willed himself to be.)_

Then to Suzy, _(Now do we have any idea of their destination?)_

A knowing smile belying her own anger, _(Yes Sensei, they are on a one-way to a warehouse district I am familiar with from a previous mission to watch over some gangs in this part of the city.)_

_(Good.)_, he grunted to Suzy. To Wanda, _(Update the pilot of The Chosen One's aircraft. I want it to land at the closest airfield. Have a helicopter ready to transfer him as soon as we have our final coordinates!)_, he ordered.

Nodding as she made the call to make his orders so, Wanda marveled that while Yamanouchi's Headmaster was angry, his head was quite clear as he moved his assets as quickly and precisely as he could under the circumstances presented to them.

_(There is a small municipal airport three miles away, shall we use that?)_

_(If it is the closest one to where they take Yori-kun…yes, but keep them apprised of our final location.)_

_(I will also have ground transportation waiting for him.)_

XXX

_Senior Island:_

The red head strolled barefoot on the exquisite beach's powdery soft white sand, her heels slung over her shoulder as she enjoyed the 'massage' she received from the shifting surface.

Beside her, her host smiled as she reveled in the experience, "Miss Possible I am quite serious about helping you find young Mister Stoppable.", he said sincerely. Waving a hand to her, "To me it seemed like the two of you belonged together.", his smile forlorn.

A heavy sigh, "I thought so too, Senior, but if I hadn't tried to fix my breakdown by myself I think he'd still be by my side.", Kim said equally forlorn. Shrugging, "Who knows where we'd be…or what we'd be up to right now.", she said as she looked down the beach, "But truthfully maybe in the end…maybe, it was that _I_ wasn't good enough for _him_.", her voice drifted off.

Scoffing, "Miss Possible, that is nonsense for you to even consider that of yourself.", Senior admonished her. "As an impartial observer of your relationship with Mr. Stoppable, it was nothing of the sort with either of you.", he said firmly. "Life, in its own unpredictable way, has intruded on your relationship with young Ronald, and now you must make the most of regaining what was lost or interrupted by your circumstances."

Before she could reply, "Now I have taken it upon myself to pry into your and Mister Stoppable's private lives.", he reminded her. "I **can** tell you that over the last seven years in the known world, no Ronald Stoppable has married.", he said to her rising hope, "At least under his true name.", he informed the now deflating red head.

Continuing with his findings, "Also I am quite aware that he has some assets, some of which you have probably learned of by now. However there is no one by that name on the lists of any of the exclusive clubs anywhere in the world."

Surprised, "I never thought about looking there."

The smug grin of a man quite experienced in _ventures_ such as these, "Miss Possible I have paid staff in many countries across the world, and they keep me informed of what my allies and my foes are up to.", he said to Kim's chagrin. "It pays for a man of my means to keep track of them, don't you think?", to her nod of realization.

Taking a card from his coat, "All of the resources I have at my disposal I offer to you in your search for your Ronald Stoppable.", he said to her shock and surprise. "This card lists a phone number an email address and a website address which only you will have access to."

Her breath caught as she hesitantly reached for it. "Any pertinent information regarding Ronald Stoppable that has been discovered by my sources,", with a warm smile, "will be there. All I ask is that you provide my staff with a password which only you or a confidant will know so that you can download this information for you to study at your leisure.", he finished to a teary-eyed red head.

Looking to the card, then to him, "I just hope that no one has hurt Ronnie or that he hasn't been the victim of foul play…"

Waving off her fears, "I am certain that none of your former foes have done anything with young Mister Stoppable. All of them have sworn to me that they know nothing of his whereabouts. And if they hear anything they also promised me that they would notify me or my staff."

Still stunned, "I…I don't know what to say Senior…"

A gleam in his eye, "A simple thank you Papi will suffice Miss Possible.", Senior playfully smirked. "It is my wish for you and Ronald to find each other and be content as you were in the last part of your senior year."

Sighing wistfully, "I hope so too."

"Maybe this is the Lord's way of making you two sure that you are ready for each other."

Frowning lightly, "I hadn't thought of it that way, but I wish someone would tell me what the rules are so that I can play the game right.", Kim harrumphed.

"I suppose it isn't supposed to be so easy Miss Possible, but if you stay true to your mission I believe you will be successful in your quest.", Senior replied.

Then looking to the west and smiling softly, "Isn't the sunset beautiful today?"

Turning and taking it in, "It's lovely, I can see why Bonnie loves it here."

Senior chuckled lightly, "I think she originally came here because she could get a good tan.", he said to Kim's amused snort. "Now I think she will stay here because she is family now."

"I'm sure she'll think so, Senior, her family life back in Middleton wasn't the best for her, so I think she'll become the person she was meant to be.", Kim agreed. "Now as to visiting Middleton, you and Junior should have no problems after the blanket pardons given after the invasion to those who wanted them.", she reminded him with a warm smile.

After a few moments of pleasant silence, as each were looking to the deepening colors of the sky from the setting sun, "Life sure is funny.", Kim said in reflection. "I accidentally got into the hero business…I didn't plan on beating up goons through my high school years.", she said quietly before shaking her head with a small grin. "I just wanted to be a cheerleader. Now look at where I am today...what came of it all and the path I took so far."

Looking to her in a way that spoke volumes to her of his long life of many experiences, of his years of living a life that was so rich in the varied events he experienced, "Lives change, Miss Possible, and we adapt to those changes, or we may not persevere to become the person we were meant to be.", Senior sagely said to the young red head, taking the long view of things with one who at times doesn't realize such options.

After a few more moments of reflection, Kim nodded and took the arm offered to her, "Now let us return to the reception. I wish to see if there is any more cake remaining,", he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "I too wish to savor this day as long as possible, Miss Possible."

Laughing lightheartedly, "Oh you said that on purpose Senior, but it was a good one."

XXX

_Tokyo:_

Pointing to a row of large buildings, _(The car is pulling into that line of warehouses.)_, Suzie Chin called out. (_I think that we need to send our location to Stoppable-sama's plane and have a car meet it.)_

Sensei nodded_, (Make it so Wang-san.)_

Wanda made the call again as Suzie, switching from infrared, thermal, to normal lighting, relayed as much information as she could to her.

Placing a steady hand on Hiro's arm, _(Be calm my Son, we will save Yori-chun.)_, Sensei lowly said. _(All of your team is activated and standing by.)_, he said in assurance. _(Remember, she has faced many dangers, so she knows the dangers. But these people want to hurt the innocent, this we must not allow.)_

Calmly the young man sat as the helicopter drew closer to their destination. His outward quiet, however, deceived no one, as all were sure of the raging volcano the young man hid from view was just waiting for the moment when it would erupt on those who had taken Yori as their bargaining chip with Yamanouchi.

Given the reasons for his turmoil, it was an unspoken agreement that none of Percy Metz's entourage was expected to survive this indignity.

XX

_(Sir, make sure you are buckled in tightly. The airport is in view and we are landing on a short runway.)_, the co-pilot shouted back to the blond American.

A sharp nod, _(Let's get down there.)_, Ron said curtly. _(Do you know where to let me off?)_

_(Yes, there is a car waiting just off the tarmac for you. We will stop and let you off there.) _

X

Swiftly Ron exited the airplane, and nodded to the older Japanese man in dark slacks and white shirt who held the rear car door of the idling car open for him as the plane closed its hatch and pulled away. Rather than enter the car, Ron tossed his equipment bag into the back seat and gestured for the man to continue to the driver's side of the car while he went to the front passenger's seat.

As they drove away, _(Do you know where to take me?),_ the blond American inquired, the tension thick.

A curt nod, _(Yes I have been contacted through the Headmaster.)_, was the reply.

Eyes narrowing, _(Do you know who I am?)_

_(Yes Sir, but I have this.),_ he replied and rolled a sleeve up to reveal the small tattoo on the inside of his forearm, a twin to the one Ron also had.

Relaxing somewhat,_ (I see honored brother. It is good to meet you.)_

_(The honor is mine alone.), _the older man said as he dipped his head respectfully to Ron.

Ron, in turn did likewise as they sped closer to their mission.

XXX

Gloating to his 'guest' as his ten hired men guarded her, "Alright little girl, sit yourself down in that chair and stay quiet, you're going to be here for a while.", Percy Metz said to Yori after they entered on office in the warehouse-hideout.

After complying, "So, do you know how to get a hold of these 'Mountain' people?", he asked as several drew closer to her for intimidation purposes, while he sat in a chair directly in front of her.

Looking neutrally to him, "The Mountain will find you…"

A hand quickly appeared and slapped the Shinobi, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

Her eyes cold,_ (You will die before the sun rises, fool.),_ Yori said when she faced him again.

Murmurs from the group, "What did she say?", one of the others finally asked.

Raising his hand again, "I don't know.", he growled. "Listen bitch I asked a question. I expect an answer.", Percy said, apparently intending to 'convince' her to tell him what he wanted.

Her eyes betraying no emotion, "Yes I know how to contact them."

Reaching into his suit jacket he removed a cell phone, "Call them up, if you mean anything to them they _will_ want to speak to me.", Percy bit out, "And I _want that old man too!_", he roared.

Yori frowned and held out her hand. She quickly punched in the numbers, waited a moment and spoke, _(The fools wish to speak to Sensei.)_, then held the phone out so Metz could hear the reply.

A woman's voice was heard on the other end, _(Sensei will be here in a moment Sister.)_

Percy reached out and snatched the phone from her, "If you people value the girl, put the old man on, now!"

"Is the female unharmed?"

Eyeing Yori as one would prey, "For now yes, but don't test my patience."

"Very well, the old man whom you wish to speak to will be here momentarily."

"I want him on the phone now or I will begin removing pieces of the girl…"

A sharp voice replied, "The old man does not move so fast, he uses a cane. You _must_ give him some time, we did not expect your call so soon."

"He's got two minutes or I start cutting off parts.", the gangster shouted into the phone.

Over the phone a male speaking in Japanese was heard in the background; then the woman was heard to say, "I do not think he can be here that quickly. Now if you begin to harm the girl chances of peacefully resolving the issues between our groups will be seriously hampered.", she stalled for time. "The girl's family has government ties and if she is injured there is not much we can do to keep the military from getting involved in this matter."

"What do you mean?"

An edge in her voice, "The military will seal the borders; the resulting _trial_ you receive will only be to carry out seppuku. There will be no publicity, there will be no jail cell, no prison sentence.", she explained over the phone, "Only a very slow and painful death."

"What is this sapecute?"

"It is what you Americans refer to as Hari Kari or belly slicing…..it is quite agonizing and if done correctly should take over a day for you to perish…which you give you ample time to contemplate your failures.", she said then went silent for a few seconds.

Before he could speak, "However you won't have to worry about doing it correctly, there will be plenty of volunteers to perform this for you and your men.", her voice ominous with promise. "If you hurt the girl enough they will storm your building. That will be the last anyone from the outside world will see of you.", the woman said darkly.

Sputtering, "We will take hostages…I'm warning you!", Metz shouted back at the threats he'd heard.

Her voice tight, "You have one Sir…we will have all of you…well the ones that survive that is.", Wanda said matter-of-factly.

Then before anything could be said in rebuttal, "Here is the old man."

An old gentleman's voice came on, "Mister Metz what have you done and what do you want?"

"You old fool; my organization wants access to Asia **without** your interference! I told you this a few hours ago!", he shouted into the phone.

XX

_A few minutes earlier:_

Standing across from each other in a room of a nearby warehouse, _(Stoppable-sama you made excellent time.),_ the white haired ninja master bowed to his protégée.

The blond American also bowed lowly_, (Master I am always at your call. What is the situation?)_

_(American gangsters have kidnapped Yori-kun and are holding her hostage.)_

Tensing, _(That is dishonorable Sensei.), _Ron replied as a door opened and Suzie Chin entered.

_(Sensei…Master Stoppable, the kidnappers are on the phone they demand to speak with the old man.)_

Turning to her, _(Very well, I will be there in a moment, but tell them I am a frail old man. That will buy me time to speak with Ron-sama.)_

The petite Japanese Shinobi bowed and grinned_, (It will be my honor.)_, before she exited the room.

Ron again asked, _(What do you require of me Master?)_, his demeanor grim.

Looking pensive, _(I do not know as yet my friend, but please keep your station here until I have finished with the gangsters.)_

Nodding, _(I will stay with Hiro while we await you decisions, Master.),_ Ron bowed._ (Where is he?)_

_(He is meditating behind the door on the left; I think right now he could use some company.)_

_(Yes Master, I understand.)_, and both made their way out.

XX

_Back to the present:_

Eyes narrowing, "Yes you did Mister Metz and I told you the reasons that we could not accommodate that request.", Sensei replied evenly to the gangster.

His tone light, almost mocking, belying his intent, "I have this girl…and she is very pretty.", he sneered at Yori, "I also understand that she has family who are in your government, old man."

No emotion in his voice, "That is so, Mr. Metz. The young lady you took with you is the daughter of a very close and powerful friend..", he let linger. "I highly suggest that you release her before this gets out of hand."

Snarling back, "No old man! You listen to me! She is my bargaining chip in this _discussion_ of our differences between us, and if **you** don't want to receive parts of her body in the very near future I suggest that you send over a companion for her to converse with."

Puzzled, "Why should we give you another hostage Mister Metz?", Sensei asked.

"Because of this…", came the response followed by the sound of two distinct slaps.

"Until you agree old man, my men will have some fun with her. Maybe a lot of fun if you catch my drift.", he let linger.

Sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose, "What are your terms Mister Metz?"

"Old man, I am so not naïve as to believe that we can reach agreement so easily or so quickly…so like I said I want someone to come here to stay with us as our _guest_."

"I am sure that…", Sensei began to reply.

"No!", he cut Sensei off, "Something tells me that you might try to slip some agent in on me and you _know_ that we just can't have **that**.", Metz spat.

Eyes narrowed, Sensei muttered in reply, "What do you want then?"

After a pause of a few seconds, "Hummm let me see…Yeah, I know, I want you to bring an American in here.", the gangster replied.

Surprised, "An American?", Sensei nearly blurted humorously, "Where am I going to find one of those?", as years of training and discipline kept him from all but announcing to the gangster Yamanouchi's good fortune of eliminating the necessity to insert Ron covertly into the scene.

Gruffly, "I don't know and I don't care, but you have thirty minutes or the girl starts losing body parts.", Metz shot back.

"I will try, but this might be difficult…"

Metz snarled back, "I don't really care, that's your problem.", he warned. "Now I will have the girl call up after the allotted time, so make sure you have one! Goodbye for now.", and the call ended.

Wanda Wang frowned after listening in on both sides of the conversation, _(Master where are…)_

Sensei smiled grimly, _(Do we not have a resident American among us, young one?)_

Not making the connection just yet, _(Yes we have Stoppable-sama, he is here…)_

_(And they expect that in our haste to grab a __**random**__ Occidental, we hand them an incapable individual of no concern to us.)_, Sensei smirked to Wanda, who nodded in realization. _(Now if you will excuse me young one, I have to speak to him one more time.)_

Smirking in return, _(Yes Sensei.)_, she bowed low.

XX

Sitting on the floor, across each other, in a Lotus Position with eyes closed, _(How are you holding up my friend?),_ Ron asked his old friend.

His breathing controlled, but labored, _(I am attempting to remain calm Ron-sama. I fear what they may be doing to Yori-chun and those thoughts burn my soul.)_, Hiro said after a cleansing breath. A slight tremor running through his body, _(If they do anything to her I will kill them all and hunt down their families and murder them in cold blood as a warning to everyone who wishes to injure my family.),_ the young man growled.

Ron's voice calm, _(Fear for loved ones is a great pressure on us who try to do good for others. You will not be alone.)_, he said soothingly. Then harsh, _(People will die today, Hirotaka, this I swear. She is special to me as well.)_

A resigned sigh, _(I know Master, you gave her up so that she could be with me…)_

Cutting him off, _(No you were right for her…you always have been…)_, Ron assured Hiro. _(You are the only one who would make her totally happy.)_, he said in full sincerity.

Sighing after several moments passed, _(It took me many long months meditating in my place in the cosmos as well as several of my friends before I came to understand this. Her happiness has been foremost in my thoughts.)_

Grunting, _(I suspected…)_

_(And you were accepting of what Yori and I had,)_, Ron said, then sighed in sorrow, _(but it was a lie on my part and in time it would come to hurt her…I would never want to hurt her or you.), _Ron quietly said, and then leaned over to put a hand on Hirotaka's shoulder, a small smile on his face,_ (I could never come between you and Yorishi-kun, she is Yamanouchi's greatest treasure,)_ then a scowl,_ (and I swear she will get out of this alive and unharmed.)_

Stunned, _(Thank…you Master.)_, Hirotaka stammered.

Gently gripping his shoulder, _(Not Master…friend, we are brothers.), _Ron clarified.

Both young men rose to their feet as the door quietly opened.

_(I have spoken with the kidnappers; they have threatened Yori-kun with bodily harm unless we accede to their demands of opening Asia up to their operations.)_

Ron and Hirotaka looked to each other; each knew that there was no way that could happen. Hiro asked_, (Then we attack?)_

_(Not at this time.)_, Sensei said to both. Then looking to Ron, _(They also want an American hostage to ensure that we will not do something foolish.)_

_(An American?),_ Ron inquired with an expanding smile_, (A sniveling coward of an American?)_

_(Do you know any Americans who can be used today?…I think they made such a demand because they were certain that if they asked for a Japanese they might have gotten an Agent instead.),_ Sensei explained.

Ron stuck a thoughtful pose, _(Ya know, I think we might be able to find one on the streets of Tokyo; there are a few in walking around here right now, you know?)_

_(Very well Ron-sama, this is what I had in mind. For now the purpose is to make sure Yori-kun stays unharmed. Her and your safety is the utmost priority at the moment.),_ Sensei said. _(Wanda is sure they have roughed her up a little.)_

_(I will do the best I can Sensei. When do we want to try this?)_

_(We are awaiting their call. I think they want someone who speaks English and can be cowed easily.)_

Hiro smirked, _(Boy are they in for a surprise.)_

Sensei's eyes narrowed, _(Indeed, but before you act you need to conduct intelligence on their organization and any pertinent members…we would like to have the name of the head men in this organization we are facing so that we know who to instruct on the finer points of being nice.)_

His head cocked in calculation, _(I may act when I feel the time is right?)_, from Ron.

Cautiously, _(I wish you would wait until the rest of Team Orange is present however Ron-sama.)_

_(Their actions will dictate my actions then, thank you for clearing that up for me.)_, gleaning an answer he could work with.

Sighing heavily,_ (If things go downhill you may act as your conscience dictates.)_, Sensei said as he felt the coming of a headache.

_(Master this is not to sound disrespectful, but I will ensure that these hoodlums will kidnap any more of my friends.)_, Ron said in complete seriousness.

_(I know you will do what you must Stoppable-sama…but please remember that in order to succeed we must know __**who**__ we are fighting.)_

_(I promise I will get the information that you require Master,)_, Ron said with a hard gleam in his eye, _(but I also promise they will have a body count too.)_

XXX

_Senior Island:_

"Hey guys.", Kim called as she waved.

Standing on the beach and watching the moonrise with his wife, "It's a beautiful evening isn't it?", Josh waved back as the red head approached them.

Looking to the scene before them and back to the pair, "Yeah…and that was a heck of wedding too.", Kim said, then sighed wistfully, "And it's a lot different from the first time Ron and I were here."

Josh looked to her in mixed emotions, "Yeah, uh, Mister Senior mentioned something about that."

Her eyes a little distant, "It was back when..I guess we were freshmen or sophomores, and we had a mission to find out what was causing power blackouts in Europe.", she said, her voice soft in the memories. "We finally narrowed it down to this island and all the power Senior was using for Junior's humongous sunlamp.", Kim rolled her eyes at the absurdity. "We were doing pretty good at that point with my explaining other less intrusive means of maintaining the power needs of his island, until Ron,", she mirthfully sighed, "mentioned that this place would be an ideal lair, complete with lasers, moats and spinning tops of doom.", Kim giggled.

Jaw-dropped, "You're kidding?", Tara gasped.

"As if.", Kim smirked. "Well Ron's ideas were listened to by that old man,", she rolled her eyes, "**and** he had more than enough money to make those ideas work,", she shook her head at the memory, "and the next thing you know he and Junior are among the top five villains in the world.", she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Then looking off, "Ahhhh, sometimes I wish it was still that way though.", Kim sighed, "I'd still have my little blond love machine and we'd be making plans of our own.", she frowned sadly. After musing a few seconds more, "So are you guys planning on heading back to Middleton in the morning?", she looked back to her friends.

Tara piped up, "Yeah since Bonnie and Junior are going on their honeymoon, we had better head back home...Josh has his things to get in place and I have to make sure my supplies are in for my classroom.", she explained. Then rolling her eyes, "If they're not Mister Barkin is gonna skin me alive.", Tara shook her head, then took a faux thoughtful pose, "He hasn't changed all that much, has he?"

Kim snorted, "At least we're not there anymore Tara, well as inmates."

Josh smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tara, "From what I've seen of him since we're no longer under his 'care', I'd say no to that, Kim.", he chimed in.

Then squeezing Tara around the waist with Kim looking on, "Senior asked if I was interested in doing some portraits for him and his family…I think I'll say yes, so next summer we can make it a working vacation of sorts where you would be off from school and visit with Bonnie while I get Senior's requests made."

Her eyes bright, "That would be nice Josh, Bonnie and I could have some time together then.", Tara squealed happily.

Nodding pleasantly, "Good I'll tell Mister Senior before we leave in the morning.", Josh replied.

XXX

_Tokyo, Japan:_

Answering on the first ring, "Yes.", Wanda said crisply.

"Have you found an American?", Percy Metz growled back to her. Though he demanded a random hostage of a non-local, he really hoped they couldn't fill his 'request' so he could play with the one he had.

Though he knew hurting his Japanese hostage would lead to serious repercussions, he was willing to do so to show this group that he was serious about his other demands of this _obstacle_ to his outfit's overall plans in the Orient.

Looking sidelong to her companions, "We…uh had to kidnap one from one of the college campuses, but yes we have a young American like you _requested_."

"How did you get him?"

"We dragged him off the street.", she snapped as she rolled her eyes, _'How do you think we would have taken him'_, she barely was able to keep from sarcastically replying, "Now where are we to deliver this _gaijin_ to you?"

After several seconds of dead air, "A _what_?", came the confused reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Jegun?"

"It means outsider, someone who is not of Japanese blood…therefore , in our eyes, he is less than human.", Wanda explained in the hope said American wouldn't kick her tail the next time they met in the dojo to spar, but she had to say something which would add credibility to her claim about the hostage provided to Metz.

Snarling, "You people aren't racist are you?", Percy snorted.

"No more than some of the people in _your_ country.", Wanda shot back. "Now this person will be wearing dark blue pants and a light blue shirt.", before he could retort further.

"Make sure he doesn't have any tracking devices or radios and you _know_ that I don't even need to mention anything about weapons do I?", he growled back.

"He will not have a wire or any type of weapon, you may frisk him when he gets there.", Wanda replied.

"Good! Now write this address down girl.", Metz ordered.

X

Wanda read the message back three times until it was memorized. The last, that the auto containing Ron would be met by another car for the final leg to his destination.

"It will be a few minutes to get the American to you Mister Metz.", she advised him, her voice neutral before she growled, "But I warn you not to harm the girl…"

"You are not worried about the American?", his voice incredulous at her shifting of tone.

Equally as incredulously, "Why would I _be_, he is **not** Japanese." , the tall Shinobi snapped her phone and the call shut.

Turning to him contritely, _(Stoppable-sama I apologize…)_

A gentle hand on her shoulder, _(Think nothing of it Wanda-kun,)_, Ron's smile said it all to her. Then his face hardening, _(The first priority is to make sure that Yori-kun is safe. But don't worry, I'll try to leave you and Suzie someone to play with.)_, his grin equally feral to her own.

XXX

According to the _very_ recently prearranged plan the dark panel van flashed its lights and received the same from the navy blue car. After a few seconds each group exited their respective vehicles and cautiously walked to the other before stopping several paces distant.

Peering at the mostly Japanese group, "Is that guy the one?", an American across from them quizzed.

Barely keeping his rage in check, "Yes.", Hirotaka hissed back; so close yet so distant from his desire to exact revenge upon them.

Nonchalantly, "Who's he?", another pointed to Ron.

Producing Ron's wallet, "Here are his IDs, you may ask him yourself. We have no need of him.", Hiro said before he roughly pushed Ron towards the American thugs.

Stumbling to a halt before them, "Who are you kid?", one of them asked Ron as one would talk when they held the winning cards in a poker game.

Befuddled, "Uh, Dean…", Ron said as he began to play his part.

"Dean _what_?", was the harsh reply.

Eyes wide in fear, "K…..kaminksy, uh Dean Kaminsky.", he stuttered. Looking to both sides in anxiety and confusion, "What do you guys want with me? I haven't done anything.", the blond American nervously asked.

Gruffly, "What are you doing in Japan kid?", from one of the group across from him.

"I…I'm a student here.", Ron stammered.

Getting in his face, "What are you studying kid?", he asked, backing Ron up into one of his 'captors'.

Cringing, "H…history and language.", Ron replied. "Why?", his inquisitor shot back. Sputtering "I...wa..wanna get a job in a big company.", Ron stuttered.

Pulling back slightly, "So you _can_ speak the lingo?"

Breathing a little easier, "Y…yes, I live here you know.", Ron relaxed a bit. Looking to those across from, "How would I be able to function if I couldn't communicate with the Japanese?", he said a little incredulously.

Looking smugly to his group, then to the others and then Ron, "Look kid, here's a tip; the Japanese are _not_ your friends.", he sneered as his group laughed at Ron.

Wide-eyed, Ron looked to the rough looking man, "W…what do you mean?"

Grinning maliciously, "_They_ just put you in a very bad position at _your_ expense. How's that sound to you about the folks you want to live amongst and work with?"

Paling, "They wouldn't…"

Sneering, "They just did kid…", letting his 'revelation' sink in with his new hostage, "And the only way _you_ are going to survive with **all** your body parts is for **them** to negotiate with **us** about some..trading rights.", the hardened goon laughed hoarsely.

His eyes now glinting, "You see, you're added insurance that our 'talks' go the way we'd like them to.", the goon snarked to Ron. "And if we run out of the girl's parts before they see the light, we start sending parts of you to your family.", he growled menacingly, then waved Ron forward to them.

After Ron took a few steps to them, he growled, "Stop right there with your arms out and palms up.", and approached their _hostage_.

Confused at being summoned, then stopped, "Why..?"

'**Swack!'** A goon who had circled him hit Ron on the back of the head.

Another who came in from the other side, "Shuddap kid, we're gonna frisk ya…so don't get lippy.", as they roughly 'checked' Ron for any surprises he might have on him.

Ron paled as he glanced back at his friends as they returned to their van, and moments later they were gone.

"Yeah go ahead, it's not like I can stop you.", Ron forlornly said.

As the two of them _thoroughly_ checked for hidden surprises, weapons or wires, one of them popped the blond in the 'nads to send the message that he was in a very bad situation.

Though he expected the shot, Ron still dropped to his knees in a cold sweat, so two of the other gangsters picked him up to continue their 'pat-down'.

Satisfied they had found nothing to be concerned of and smug that their message had been delivered to their hapless hostage, the one who took the cheap shot snarled, "Alright, get in before we have start carving on you before the girl."

His demeanor radiating worry, but not for himself, _'I hope Yori is alright and these guys don't kill us before I can find out what is going on.',_ passed through Ron's mind as he got into the back of the car with three of the men prodding him along.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going so don't push so hard.", Ron chided his _hosts_.

Once in and the doors locked, one on his right placed a hood over Ron's head, "We really don't want you to figure out where we're going…"

The now sightless blond asked, his voice muffled in the hood, "Whatever for? I mean here I was walking along a street getting ready to go to class and these two dudes grab me and now you say something about losing body parts…what the hell is going on?"

"We want something and to ensure that we get it we're taking hostages. The people who grabbed you are local gangsters and we are gonna play a game seeing who's tougher.", another said.

Stiffening in his seat, "They're Yakuza? Oh man you gotta stay away from those dudes…I've heard that they can be brutal!", Ron blurted out as the car drove through the warehouse district.

"Trust me kid we are just as brutal as they are.", one of them warned with a jab of a knife in Ron's ribs, "Want a taste?"

Flinching, "Uh, no not really.", to their sarcastic laughter.

After a few minutes the car stopped and Ron was roughly pulled from his seat. From inside his hood he heard a door open and the sounds and echoes of others walking around inside what he could tell was a large room.

A few seconds later he was slammed into a wall and then pushed up against it.

Growling, "Come on, I'm moving. I can't see ya know, this isn't helping you any.", Ron said when he heard another voice he had hoped to hear, "What did you do, kidnap a gaijin?"

Ron then heard the voice of one of the men who had roughed him up, "Shuddap girl, just more body parts to remove.", he said as he shoved Ron further into the room and forced him into a chair. "We'll just let you two get acquainted and we'll be back in a few minutes." Then the door was closed.

Unsure that the room was not bugged, "W…what's your name?"

From beside him, "My name is Yori, what is yours?"

Turning slightly to her, "Dean.", he said. "Now that that's out of the way, do you know what they want with us?"

"We are as you Americans call it, a bargaining chip."

"Yeah I gathered that from what they said. I don't understand why but I guess we'll find out soon enough.", Ron said as he pulled his hood off and winked at Yori.

Sitting quietly Ron scanned the room as he continued to ramble, "So you are with the Yakuza?"

Feigning indignation, "I most certainly am not! My group fights them.", Yori replied as Ron motioned for her to talk.

"Oh I just wondered what I had gotten involved in. What are you guys?"

"We are called The Mountain and I am loosely affiliated with them.", she said, eyeing him curiously. "What are you gaijin?"

Smirking, "_Foreigner _huh.", he winked to her, a gleam in his eye. "Well can I see that you're not one of those _racist_ Japanese.", he snarked. Shrugging, "As for me, I am just a simple student going to school abroad, but Mom and Dad aren't gonna be too happy with their only son being carved up.", he sighed. "I can't say I'm too thrilled about it either. I guess I was in the wrong place at the right time."

Cocking her head towards him, "So you are not going to cry?", Yori asked in surprise.

Shrugging, "What's the purpose of that? I think it will just make guys like this enjoy what they do to us even more."

Apologetically, "Sorry about the gaijin thing but I simply call them as I see them, and when you arrived I took you for someone who would whine or cry.", she replied with a gleam in her eye, that he slightly nodded to.

"Oh, and where would you get an idea like that?", Ron egged her on.

Airily, "Oh just from what we learned about your people in our history classes and how we should have beaten you in the _War_!", she snarled at the end.

Continuing in his covert surveillance of their surroundings, "Oh I don't know how you could figure that, especially the way you _started_ our involvement in the war.", he snarked back. "I mean, c'mon! You had to, _without_ honor, sneak attack us at Pearl Harbor like you _did_?"

"**What?!**", she shrieked back. "What do you base such a foul claim on our country's honor like that?", Yori spat, while also clandestinely assisting Ron in scrutinizing the room.

Shrugging while continuing his scan the room, "Hey, take it any way you want to, but if you'd picked a fight with us **honorably**…we probably would have sunk your whole fleet…in two _weeks_!", he said sarcastically.

Hissing, "It was a mistiming issue if you remember…"

Snorting, "Yeah attacking our Military and our Citizens on our soil without provocation was mistimed?", Ron said, then with a hand he covertly motioned for Yori to look to a small device secured in a corner near the ceiling.

Defensively, "That was just the final act of stating our claims against your country,", Yori stated as Ron pointed out the wires, "which tried to withhold from us the oil and materials we needed as a country to survive…"

Waving her off, "Sure girl, I've heard it before…all they are…are _excuses_."

Snorting back, "That is something coming from a person whose ancestors stole their country from the peoples who had lived there for thousands of years…"

Smirking, "Oh yeah?", he winked to her, "I have just three words to say about that: 'Comfort Girls'…'Nanking'."

Yori's shriek could be heard throughout the warehouse.

XX

Laughing at the scene on the closed-circuit display on the desk, "Well Mister Metz, those two seem to be hitting it off **quite** well. Do you think we should interrupt them and get the girl to make contact with that old man again?", the underling suggested.

Shaking his head, the underboss replied, "No let's give them a few more minutes to warm up to each other and then we slap the American around a little. After that we'll have her call them.", he smirked, "I want the old guy to know we're roughing them up."

Leaning back in his chair, "You know we ought to just kill the old guy. We all know he's in charge and if we eliminate him we should be able to push these guys around.", the underling said, pointing to the girl onscreen.

Percy frowned, "No, we have to wait on that. You know Mister One Eye has to make that decision…you don't know if that action would start a war and we really don't know yet what they have in terms of soldiers."

Disdainfully, "Oh come on they're just a bunch of slant eyes…"

Pointing onscreen to 'Dean', "You forgot one of them; he could be European or even American."

"Like that kid?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not like that kid, I mean he showed some balls there, but it takes a real tough guy to kill like that one guy did…this kid isn't even on the same planet as that guy."

X

After a few minutes more passed, Metz looked at his watch, "They should be getting nervous by now, go get the girl, it's time for her to make another call.", he pointed two men out to retrieve Yori.

They reappeared a minute later doing their best to hold on to the thrashing young woman as they entered the room. Struggling mightily, "Here you are boss...Jeeeze, she's full of fight again.", one of them growled to Metz.

Reaching into his coat Metz pulled out his semi-auto, and casually pointing it at Yori, "Are you ready to call them again? I want to talk to that old man again."

"Call them _yourself_!", she hissed, a bit more aggravated then they thought she should be under the circumstances.

Eyebrows up, "What's wrong with _you_?", Metz asked, surprised at the venom in her voice.

"That American is _**despicable**_, I hate him!", the raven haired undercover Shinobi spat.

A snicker, "You just met him…what's wrong with him girl?", he leaned back in his chair enjoying the show.

In complete outrage, "He thinks that he has the answer to all questions. His ego is larger than he is.", Yori ranted.

"Well if you want to get away from him,", he said holding the phone to her, "then call the old man. The sooner we have the agreement the sooner you can go back to your friends.", Metz told her.

Her eyes eager to the point of desperation, "And the sooner I can get away from that brash American?", Yori blurted out.

Looking sidelong to her, "Ah..yeah, sure…now if you would make the call.", Metz sidestepped and offered her the phone.

Quickly placing the call, she switched to Japanese, _(The hoodlum wishes to speak with Master Sensei.)_

_(One moment Sister.),_ Wanda replied and held the phone out to Sensei.

Sensei, waiting for the call, motioned for the phone. Placing it to his ear, _(Yori how are you?)_

Having taken the phone from Yori, "Old man if you want to see the girl again, and in one piece, you will go to where you dropped the American kid off at.", Metz demanded. "I want to speak with you about your group staying out of our business."

"So you want to get me into a place where you have the advantage Mister Metz.", Sensei asked, his voice one of quiet simplification, "Do you think I am a fool? One simple bullet to the back of my head then your troubles are seemingly over.", the white haired ninja master shot back.

"We just want a deal…"

"Forgive me if I do not believe you, Mr. Metz.", Sensei interjected, "Our recovery of the weapons and aircraft and the killing of your men in the process gives me doubt that you just want to cut a _deal_ with us.", Sensei sagely shot back. "If nothing else the truth of your actions lead me to believe you wish to disable my organization to further your organization's plans in the Orient…Am I correct in this presumption, Mr. Metz?"

"That was just the cost of doing business,", Metz replied offhandedly, "I'm sure that my employer would overlook those setbacks if we come to an agreement."

"I highly doubt if you can trust me or that I can trust you.", Sensei let hang for a few seconds. "Yes you have the girl, but she may just end up being a casualty of this endeavor of yours."

"I do not want to harm the girl…"

"Then release her!", Sensei shouted.

"Then how will we negotiate with you?"

"Take me as your hostage then. You will still have two. The girl will go free and the government will stay uninvolved."

"What if we decide to kill you?"

"Then what I mentioned to you before will take place. My associates know the location of the warehouse and where you are within it.", Sensei intoned ominously. "I can promise you that if I meet my end there so will you and the men who work for you.", Sensei promised. "Then there will be a reprisal on the rest of your organization.", he said harshly. "My associates have promised me that your employer will be one of the first casualties."

"You don't even know who he is.", Metz laughed.

"But you do and you can be made to talk.", Sensei retorted.

The gangster laughed nervously and changed the subject, "Not very worried about the kid are you?"

"Why should we be? He is nothing to us!"

"Then we should let him go?", Metz asked trying to gauge the old man's interest in the American.

"Do with him as you please.", Sensei replied in a dismissive tone.

"Good! I think I'll keep him since he doesn't mean anything to you; we can have fun with him that we won't put the girl through, then.", Metz snarked ominously. "Have your people drive you to the place where we got the American earlier."

"So that we can make the exchange?"

"Yes the exchange."

"Be there in fifteen minutes old man!", Metz growled and snapped the phone shut.

After he closed the phone Wanda hissed, _(Do you trust him?)_

His eyes dark, _(No, but at least we have a chance of freeing Yori this way.)_, Sensei replied.

Fear in her eyes, _(But he wants to kill you…)_

Looking evenly to her, _(People have wanted to kill me before, Wanda-san, but I'm sure that we have the resources to thwart this from happening.)_

Angrily shaking her head, _(Stoppable-sama is going to be pissed you know…)_

Cocking his head matter-of-factly, _(He gets upset once in a while.)_, Sensei shrugged before going off to begin the endgame with these particular gangsters.

X

The members of Yamanouchi waited in the van as the other car approached and flashed its lights. Four very large men exited the dark sedan, the last one pulling a hooded female from within the car. One of the men motioned for Sensei to begin walking towards them, then whispered something in Yori's ear.

Another one of the men pulled out a semi-automatic pistol and aimed it at her back as she walked forward.

When Sensei reached Yori the man who spoke to her yelled, "That's far enough girl, stop right there." Then all four aimed their pistols at them, "Old man we have guns trained on both of you. I don't trust you and until we can _work_ something out about this, you're both going to be staying with us."

XXXX

Things are primed for events to come. And I think the resulting events…will be far-reaching.

Oh yeah.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi there and welcome back to the next installment of 'Storm Chaser'. Again life intrudes but I think I've beaten the monthly gap in postings…**

**Before we get rolling, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Uberscribbler, Randamwriter, Jimmy1201, ajw1970, Sword of The Azure Rain, Robot Wolf 26Z, Sentilel103, levi2000a1, Beckman, pbow, and etse. gee, thank you one and all for chiming in.**

**Previously things are ramping up in Japan as dishonorable moves made by the mobsters under a flag of parley with Yamanouchi are being countered by the Ninja Academy calling out their heavy artillery in retaliation: Ron Stoppable. Meanwhile Kim's garnering assistance from one of the most powerful men on the planet, Senor Senior, Senior in her search for her missing boyfriend. Talk about both sitches coming complete with back-loaded explosive ordinance…**

**But while the mobsters believe they hold all the cards to this game of dirty poker with Yori in their clutches, they unwittingly add a Joker to the deck as they believe that a hostage from a country with splash and dash for media coverage will keep the Ninja 'honest' at the table rather than risk other outside prying eyes in Japan. Those mob guys just don't know how badly they rigged the House against itself…**

**Kim, on the other hand is wrapping things up at the Senior, Junior-Rockwaller wedding before returning home for a summer of rest, relaxation and returning to her hunt for her Ron.**

**Now before we get started, we need to starve the well-fed sharks: Kim and the gang are the property of Disney and we get no money from their inclusion in our tale of fiction. All others are our own creations or their own selves.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 24

_Tokyo, Japan:_

Standing before the seated and bound American, his outrage shaking windows and rattling doors, "You punk! I skinned my knuckles on you. I oughta give you a Colombian necktie for that!", Percy Metz yelled as he rubbed his hand, then backhanded the blond American with a resounding 'Smack'.

A knock on the door stayed the fist cocked in follow up, "Yeah, come in.", Metz called at the annoyance.

Shoving them in before following, "Here's the old man and the girl Mister Metz….", one of the goons announced.

Then after taking in a familiar scene, "Ah it looks like you decided to start without us. Havin' fun yet?", he cheerily asked as others entered behind him.

Stepping back from the bleeding man seated before him, "Just softening him up some Witsome.", he said. Shaking his hand out, "You wanna take over? This one's got a hard head.", he lamented.

Looking up through bloodshot eyes, his nose bloodied, Ron noticed the new figures entering the room.

Hoarsely the blond American quipped, "So you brought the girl back, huh?", as he painfully smirked. 'Your problem…but something tells me she's tougher than any of you.", he sneered. Then he nodded towards the man, "And you brought along an old geezer too, huh?"

Shaking his head in wonder, "Dunno why ya did, but I wouldn't underestimate him if I was you. They look harmless enough at first look, but given the opportunity they might slap your ass around in a heartbeat if they get the chance.", Ron rambled on like he did while being pummeled. Gauging his success based upon each wisecrack he made to get under the gangster's skin.

Moving to grab Yori, "Girl do you want to trade places with the wimp? It looks like the boss hit him one too many times.", one of the goons asked with a sick grin, having no idea just how much trouble he was getting into the further he goaded her.

Snorting, "Sure you clown let the girl have some of the fun; some gentleman _you_ are!", Ron quipped before another fist crashed into his face and snapped his head to the side. A small smile flittered on his face at his ability to keep their attention on him.

Slowly turning back, the blond smiled and spit blood onto the floor in front of his assailant.

Sensei, interrupting Ron's apparent retaliation, said, "I do not think that hurting the girl _or_ the boy further will cause me to bargain with you Metz."

A gangster menacingly stepped toward Sensei, "Do you want to try this out ya geezer?"

Pivoting his head slowly, "Young man do not enter where you fear to tread, for one may come who will fill your heart and mind with dread.", his eyes stilling the advancing thug.

Cutting in before anyone else started something, "Alright, break it up!", Metz shouted. Pointing to them, "I'll give you three a few minutes to talk this out.", Metz said before he and his three goons exited the room. After the door locks were set they heard the sound of footsteps fading down the hall.

A few more seconds passed before Yori quietly walked over to Ron and untied him. After he sagged against her in feigned collapse, they hugged briefly. Then Ron stretched and rubbed his wrists before discretely motioning Sensei to follow him to the camera's blind spot.

Pointing out the 'bug', Sensei smiled, nodded and both walked back in range, "So young man I see you have not been treated well. I am very sorry about getting you involved in this matter, but there wasn't much I was able to do at the moment.", he said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Continuing the charade, "No big Sir,", Ron shrugged, "the 'D' Hall bullies in high school where rougher than that fat ugly guy who was working me over.", he replied with a smile and a small wink, his tone of voice giving nothing away to the listening devices in the room, "What's his problem?"

Sagely, "He is a lost soul my young friend and his actions show he should not be worthy of your concerns for his well-being,", Sensei replied, "but the fact remains that you have been put in danger through no fault of your own. I humbly apologize for these animals and their tactics.", Sensei smiled, playing for the camera and microphones that Metz and his goons had put with them.

Ron snorted, "I think the big fat one is a girly boy….", he said while rubbing his chin. "Well he hits like one anyway….ya know, I think he likes me…so what do you think?"

Doing her best to not break out in laughter and blow their sham over Metz and his crew, "I was not aware of this, how do you know?"

Continuing to ham it up, "Earlier he grabbed my thing and winked at me.", Ron said to sow a little discomfort amongst his captors. Striking a thoughtful pose, "Hmm, I wonder if he does_ it _with his buddies?" , he pondered, fully aware if the mobsters were listening in he'd be set for more abuse when they returned. And he wanted them to be more focused on smacking him around than Yori, something he definitely was worried about.

Struggling to keep a straight face himself, "I do not know young man. Have you had much experience with people like these?", Sensei replied, and was also beside himself with mirth for the moment, helping buy time for Team Orange to infiltrate the warehouse.

As all straight men do when their sexuality is challenged, "Not me, I like girls like this cutie here…", he blurted while pointing to Yori. Then self-consciously backing down, "Uh you're not her Dad are ya?", Ron said apprehensively, "I mean if we get out of this I might wanna ask her for a little romp in the hay….."

At her limit of _this_ nonsense, Yori spoke up, "Never mind fool.", she twitched an eyebrow at Ron, before looking to, "Sensei what have you decided to do in this matter?", she calmly asked him.

Waving dismissively at Ron, "This buffoonish American has no clue of the danger that we are in. These…these _animals_ could kill all of us.", she reminded them.

Nodding, "I agree young one, we are in great danger, but this group of mobsters does not understand what they have caused.", Sensei frowned. "If your Father calls our office they may not know enough to tell him anything else but what has happened with you." Then grimacing convincingly, "I shudder to think what his men are capable of if something happens to you Yori-kun.", he said as she rolled her eyes out of camera view.

Lightly gripping his arm in urgency, "Has my Father called asking about me?", Yori plead.

A short shake of the head, "As of when I was captured, no, but if I remember correctly he does have reason to call today…you have a birthday party to attend for one of your nephews….am I correct?", Sensei strung out more yarn to this tale for the gangsters.

Yori sighed loud enough to be heard and nodded, "I am afraid it is so, Mother wanted to make sure that we all attended the function.", she said. "Of course if they beat me and I was to appear afterward my Father would ask some very harsh questions and I cannot lie to him. And he **will **call if I am late."

With a small wink to the pair, "True and as he controls a battalion of commandos I fear none of us would survive if we get caught in the crossfire.", Sensei sighed. "Should he learn of such a calamity heads would be sure to roll.", he added before giving off a 'Humph'. "Though it would not be possible, I would have liked to have seen the look on Mr. Metz's face when he realized he had bitten off more than he could chew."

Playing his nervous stranger in a strange land he had yet to comprehend, "Uh, Mister old guy…", Ron awkwardly butted in, "I don't know about you, but I want to live a little longer. I mean I have babes to see and you know…well get to know better.", he said with the bravado of the young, not-so-bright and male of the species. "That's why I came to Japan, ya know? To spread the love around!", he finished grandly to the 'are you kidding me?' looks Sensei and Yori struggled to conceal from prying lenses.

Composing himself before replying, "I understand my young friend, but you should be aware that there are two sides involved in this that would have no problem with seeing your demise."

Nodding, "Yes Sir, I came to that conclusion after about five minutes in that chair. So as far as I am concerned I highly suggest that you tell them what they need to know.", Ron urged.

Then holding a hand to his bloodied head in thought, "You know it's a wonder..with all the _questioning_ they did with me in here, that they didn't think to ask if I had ever heard the name **Tom Franks**.", Ron paused. Then narrowing his eyes in concentration, as if to conjure a memory, "The last time…I heard of him…he lost most of an arm.…", he stopped suddenly. "Hmmm, I wonder what happened to him?", Ron directed to the surveillance equipment's microphones.

Scratching his head further, "His buddy didn't make much noise after he was cut in half.", Ron smirked. "In fact I heard it was sorta gross in a cool kind of way from what I was told."

XXX

_GJ HQ, Middleton, Colorado:_

Staring open-mouthed at the data on display before him, _'I gotta inform Doctor Director of this!'_, the African-American teen genius sat incredulous. A few seconds later, he pushed 'her' button on his control panel, a heavy sigh emanating from him.

"Yes Doctor Load, what do you have?", crisply from his intercom.

Sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, "Ma'am…..we finally got that data package back from the NSA on the XP-76 that we got back last Christmas.", Wade finally got out.

Impatience dripping from the Director with, "Andddddd?", which came back after a few seconds of silence from his end.

Sputtering while trying to come up with the words, "Well I don't know how to say this, but…well…"

Her patience at an end, "Please come to my office and bring the information with you Wade.", her was ordered.

Gulping, "Yes Ma'am, I'll be there in five minutes.", was the reply.

X

Betty's door was already open in anticipation of his arrival. A soft knock brought her focus up from paperwork on her desk, "Come in Wade.", the eye-patched woman said.

Hesitantly approaching her desk, his documents, laptop and other information in hand, "Ma'am I have that data from the security system of the XP-76. There are some interesting things shown.", Wade offered timidly.

"Please Wade, have a seat.", Betty said warmly. Then her eyebrows furrowing, "I thought the NSA said there was nothing they could find from that data.", she said matter-of-factly, "So what did you come up with?"

Nervously, "Well I have a few friends..who worked on that project,", Wade began, "and I guess the NSA and the CIA weren't really as forthcoming..with us as they said they were…and, they didn't pass along the gag order to some of the technicians on the project.", Wade said after thinking on what he wanted to say. "And they knew that we wanted anything that they had…"

Growing weary of his tap dance around Extra-Agency toes, "So how did you get it?"

Shrugging, "I guess by accident Ma'am.", Wade said as he plugged his computer laptop into the system in Betty's office, "Here is what I got."

Viewing the split screen on her whiteboard, one view of the cockpit, the other of the cargo bay, they noted only the cockpit showing any activity. Gauges and dials in motion the only indication of flight taking place; the cargo bay dimly lit up but empty.

Some time had passed before a man appeared in the cargo bay, the gauges and dials were now motionless in the other screen-half. The flight had ended.

Narrating, "I guess the plane got where it was going and that guy…and here comes a couple more.", Wade said as two more men appeared. The first one in the cargo bay had already moved into the cockpit as his appearance changed from one view to the other.

Still looking to the whiteboard Doctor Director asked, "Wade have you run any facial recognition software on them yet?"

Also looking to the board, "No Ma'am when I realized that we might have something here I decided to talk to you first to let you know that we at least have _something_.", he replied.

"Good.", she said. "Now go over that data and if you need more resources contact Agent Du. When Kim gets back from her trip I will have her assigned to the project with you, but for right now view the data and see what you need to get started because we both know that jet didn't just _happen_ to fly itself to Japan."

"Yes Ma'am and I talked to Kim right after the wedding; she should be on the plane over the Atlantic by now."

XXX

_Fight BA237 over the Atlantic:_

Settling in comfortably for the long trip home, "Well guys it looks like Bonnie can rest for a while now.", Kim said from across the aisle of the large passenger jet.

Smiling back, "She has her guy Kim, and Junior is everything she's ever wanted…", Tara replied before giggling, "Well she had to work on him for a while, but he's come along quite nicely." After a few moments Kim joined in.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "I agree Tara, we both know Junior's a work in progress, and I think Bonnie's more than up for the task.", she giggled again, and then her eyes wistful, she looked to Tara's left hand and then hers, "But the way it's going Monique and I are gonna be the last ones standing. " With a sigh, "Neither of us will have _Maids_ of Honor standing in our weddings, just _Matrons_."

Tara snorted, "Maybe so Kim, but you know, based on past history with you two I thought that Ron would have come back by now."

"I don't know Tara, if all between us was still as it was up through graduation from Middleton, I'd say you were right.", Kim's eyes clouded. Sniffling, "With things as they are now, I'd say I just don't know if I'll ever see him again.", tears forming.

Wiping her eyes, "And if the information I got from that lawyer is right Ron has more than enough money to start over somewhere else, to maybe buy an island if he wants and stock it with a harem of super models….", her smile bittersweet at a memory, "Why would he have anything to do with a broken down old girlfriend?", her lip trembled.

Deciding to enter the conversation and possibly keep Kim from breaking down, "Kim I don't think that Ron could ever stop loving you.", he said firmly. "He was so in love with you it was sickening.", he smirked. Then after a few moments passed, "After what happened in Middleton that fall, I think, maybe he went off thinking he had to make himself better for you…and he might be just waiting for you to find him, wherever he may be.", grasping at straws at this point.

A pained look on her face, "Then why didn't he even tell Wade?", Kim lightly wailed. "He could have told _someone_."

Quietly, "He probably did Kim.", Tara replied. Looking to Josh then back to her, "We know he at least tried to talk with your parents.", she said to Kim's flinch, "We just have to figure out who Ron told before he left."

Nodding sadly, "Well I know he didn't tell Nana, she wouldn't have held that back. He must have told…", Kim drifted off for a second, "…Renton.", in a drawn out realization. "Felix is the only guy besides Wade, Ron talked to all the time.", she said in a rush, as she started to unfasten her seat belt, "I hafta see Felix."

Reaching a hand across to the red head, "Kim you can't _walk_ off the plane while it's still flying; we're going to be in the air for another six hours, for Pete's sake!", she admonished, her hands making a settling motion, "Just relax for now. When we get in to Middleton we'll call Felix and meet with him, ok?", Tara said.

Her cheeks tinged, "I used to be able to do that…..", when she realized what she was about to do.

"Yeah, like four or five years ago you mean.", Tara drawled in jest. Then sympathetically, "Kim you gotta relax….."

Now headlong in hope, "Yeah, but after meeting with that lawyer and now figuring out that Felix might have an idea of where Ron is…well maybe the wait will be over for me. Then Ronnie and I can get our lives back on track."

Trying to speak realistically to her friend's expectations, "Kim…", Tara tried, but...

"Tara…", Kim lowered her voice because she also had Josh's attention, "I need to find him and make it better between us.", she said contritely. Then pouting, "And I miss my little sister, too."

Not familiar with a 'sister' in Kim's or anyone else's proximity to her, the platinum blonde frowned, "Ron's adopted sister, Tara.", Kim filled her in, "We always talked about her being our Flower Girl."

"Flower…_Girl_?", Tara grasped, until realization, "You mean…used at weddings?…", the pieces to that puzzle started to fall into place, "What are you…", the light came on overhead, "Kim, did Ron ask you to marry him?"

Nodding sheepishly, "Uh yeah, well sort of.", Kim timidly said. "We had talked about it before high school graduation, and in retrospect that was one of the things really freaking me out. Until he actually asked me, I had thought that he was going to ask me sometime in college…", she said in a rush.

After taking a breath, "And then months later, here I was nuttier than a fruitcake.", she said while rotating a finger in a circle at the side of her head, "My innate _Kimness_, as Ron used to call it…the idea that I could handle anything, especially away from home for an extended period of time, for the first time in my life…I freaked and just wanted to keep him from seeing me this way…", she said as she held her head in her hands.

Tara almost snorted about the 'Kimness' comment, but reached across the aisle to grasp Kim's hand, "Kim…", she said seriously, "Think for a moment…right before you graduate from high school, Ron proposes to you and within weeks of your starting school in England he hears absolutely _nothing_ from you _or_ your family…to the point of intentional avoidance, both in Middleton and from England.", she said to Kim's dawning horror. "What do **you** believe Ron thought about during all of this?"

Even though it had been rehashed in so many ways to her over the last few years, this simplistic description by a _distant_ observer brought home to her just what she had done and what this probably looked like to the boy who gave his heart to her, a heart he pledged to her to the point of throwing all that he was away to protect her at her most vulnerable, and if memory served, more than once, too.

Hell, he had _killed_ for her, to save her from a horrifying death at the hands of psychopathic aliens, and his soul and mind probably paid a price that _she_ never had to consider. Kim had heard of such things from listening to stories her Nana told her in her late teens of Combat Veterans, Police Officers, and Firefighters she knew who had been involved in life-and-death events that haunted them for years, finally ending with their leaving this mortal plane.

Though in all the years they talked of such, Kim knew Nana had her own stories to tell, yet never did with her; something Kim now felt she understood why. She realized that of all they had in common in their lives, years removed from each other, the one shared experience she did _not_ have with her Nana was what her, and she could not bring herself to include 'ex' in describing him, boyfriend did.

To her further dismay she now knew what Ron's summer had probably been like while she was preparing to go off to school. His night terrors reliving what could have been, or what he had actually done over and over again each time he closed his eyes to sleep, while she obliviously **strove** on in her preparations for college, never noticing or realizing the _Hell_ he was going through. All this suffering Ron lived through unnoticed by his busy girlfriend and her driven personality, moving to the next phase of her life while he remained in Middleton…alone.

As she observed the red head's slow motion reaction following her shorthand summary of that summer and the subsequent months of personal hell, known to one but not of the other, and though she didn't know all the details of Kim's current internal torment, she knew she'd have to intervene, soon and quite directly, or all the work done to pull her friend out of the psychological abyss her first years away from Middleton had been would come undone.

Squeezing her hand firmly, but gently, "Kim…_Kim!_ You've always had too much on your plate. I remember your whole life during high school was about being the best person you could be while helping out all kinds of people.", Tara said quietly.

Gently shaking her head, "Kim honey, you did the best you could do and a heck of a lot more than ten other girls combined.", she said as she tried to get through to the red head who seemed about to emotionally crash all over again.

Her eyes shining, "I know Tara, but I failed Ron when he needed me most…and as a result I,", she sighed, "cost us our happiness.", Kim trembled.

Firmly grasping her arm again and shaking it slightly, "Kim you have to cut the pity fest before it drives you nuts again. What's past is past; you know what happened and what to look for now…you're a smart girl just don't make the same mistakes again."

Nodding shakily, "T…thanks Tara, I won't.", Kim sniffled, and then wiped her eyes with a napkin.

Patting her gently on the arm, "So what are you going to do when you get back to Middleton?", Tara asked to move the topic away from such a sore subject.

"Besides finding Renton?", Kim raised an eyebrow, "I have more training to do, and I asked Doctor Director to send me to Japan for a few weeks…And I think Wade wants to come along."

Surprised at this, "Japan? Why are you going there, Kim?", Tara asked.

Sniffling, "Well we went over there right for a mission after your wedding last Christmas and met this Japanese couple who offered to show me around when I returned. They could help us with local sitches and such, and Wade believes he's reacquired the right coordinates to that school Ron went to for that Exchange back in high school.", she said as she wiped her eyes. "And I want to see if the Headmaster of that school knows where Ron might be if he's not there."

Nodding tongue-in-cheek, "So GJ is going to basically send you to Japan to find Ron?", Tara replied with a gleam in her eye, "I mean that's awfully nice of them, but wouldn't this fall under the category of using Agency resources for a personal matter?"

Blushing at the implied conflict of interests, "Well they want to find him too, so it does tie-in with this being a business trip for GJ, also.", Kim replied at being caught out a little. "But they also hope my visit to Japan can help open lines of communication between them and us that we don't have right now with the Japanese Authorities, and eventually other countries in the Orient."

Confused at the implication, "Why is there a problem like that with them, Kim?", Tara asked.

Furrowing her eyes, "For some reason most of the Asian countries don't want a standing Global Justice presence of any kind there and we're curious as to why.", Kim frowned at the thought of being involved in international politics like this.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Well they are their own sovereign nations so they should allow outside agencies operate within their borders at their discretion.", Tara opined on the matter.

Shrugging, "I suppose, but we don't try to _run_ their countries, we just want to be close by in that part of the world so we can be better able to help them out should they ask for our assistance.", Kim supplied in rebuttal.

Still not assured, "I don't understand it either Kim, but maybe they want no outside interference for matters of their own lives over there."

Sighing in resignation, "Yeah I guess you're right.", Kim replied. "But anyway GJ has officially asked Japan if we would be allowed to make the visit, but we haven't gotten any word back yet. I sure hope they let us.", she said in worry.

Curious, "Why were you in Japan right after the wedding?", Tara asked. "We sorta were a little distracted right about then and missed you heading over there."

Responding without giving away National Secrets, "Well the Japanese found…something they thought was United States property and they invited some engineers from here in to inspect it.", Kim said cautiously. "They also invited some GJ people too as impartial observers."

"And were you impartial Kim?", interested in the intrigue her friend had been involved in.

"Yeah…", she shrugged, "Well as far as our involvement in this went, we didn't have to decide anything, the engineers from the company that made the item were able to prove ownership through part serial numbers and individual stamps placed on several parts within the item.", Kim summarized. "The Japanese officials overseeing the event agreed so we didn't even have to say anything.", Kim explained, "But we had an interesting dinner there afterward."

"Oh, what did you have?"

"Uh I don't remember, but Wade, Dad and I met this interesting Japanese couple. They offered to show me around a little the next time I was in Japan."

"Whoa that's pretty nice of them Kim.", Tara said before she stifled a yawn. "Well I don't know about you, but Josh and I were busy last night so we're going to take a nap.", Tara informed Kim with a wink.

Smirking, "Sooo, what were you doing Tara?", Kim teased, "And was it fun?"

Blushing as she nodded, "Yup it was, and it was something that you'd like to be doing with Ron when you catch him.", she smirked back. Yawning again, "Listen, I'll talk to you in a couple of hours, ok?"

Laughing lightly, "Alright, but don't try any of that stuff on the plane, you might find yourself in handcuffs.", Kim teased.

Crossing her heart with her hand, "Don't worry, we won't.", Tara said, before both women giggled.

XXX

_On the road, somewhere:_

Monique glanced over at the blonde haired young woman sitting next to her in the car, "So did you have fun with Mike last night Justine?", she coyly quizzed her friend.

A beaming smile in reply, "Yeah I did, and it was a good thing we were able to meet this time 'cause he's shipping right back out in a couple of days.", Justine replied before frowning, "But tonight he has to stay on the ship. They're preparing to get underway again somewhere else.", she groused.

"So I take it you did enjoy your time with your handsome fiancée?", Monique smirked.

Looking gratefully to her friend, "Yes! And I can't believe that you worked that out for us Monique, I am forever grateful for this little getaway."

"Your Mom helped set this up so you should be giving her a big hug too.", Monique added.

"I will, don't you worry.", Justine nodded. Then sighing, "Yeah, it's going to make getting through his last year in a lot easier to deal with."

Smiling warmly in reply, "Well get some sleep.", Monique said. Then with a wicked grin, "From what I gather you didn't get much of _that_ last night. Then you can take over in about four or five hours so that I can rack out for a while too.", Monique laughed lightly, "You know that guy had better go on a diet or he might roll over in bed some night and crush you….."

Smirking, "Not a chance Moni, I lay my head right on Mikie's shoulder. I think even if he was in a coma he would know where I was."

"You'd better hope so; I think he's bigger now than he was in high school."

Grinning dreamily, "He's so gentle around me, Mo, and just think, in less than a year he's going to be out…", she said as the wheels turned in her mind, "Now that I think of it we're going to be married in a year…**MIKIE"S getting out in six months.",** Justine squealed, almost causing Monique to run off the highway.

Tossing a glare at the blonde after regaining control over the car, "Calm down girlfriend, that ear is sensitive,", Monique said as she cleared it with a finger, "Possible use to yell in it."

Sheepishly grinning, "Sorry Moni, but I just got to thinking about it…", Justine apologized. "And besides, I'm only going to be away from Middleton for one more year before I move back home."

Looking sidelong to her, "Why are you coming back girlfriend?"

Looking off through the windshield, "Well after I complete my PhD at MIST, I have a tentative job offer from the Space Center that hinges on my transferring there and they're actually going to pay me a living wage this summer during my internship."

"That's going to be great Justine.", she said. "And I'm moving back to Middleton too at Christmas time. Coco Banana offered me a position at corporate and headquarters is in Middleton.", Monique gushed in excitement. "This is going to be great. Oh and I got an email from Tara saying she got a job offer from the school district so she and Josh are going to be back full-time.", she filled in for her friend.

"About the time Mike gets out, you move back?", Justine asked for clarification.

"Yeah…."

"So Monique, what are you going to be doing until Christmas?"

"In July I have to go to Paris and spend two months there. After that I am going to spend two months in London and finally Italy.", her eyes lit up, "And the best part is that I am going over there as Coco's representative.", the African-American fashion diva said happily as she laid out the itinerary for the next seven months of her life.

"So what are you going to do for a place to live after you finally settle down?"

Tilting her head in thought, "I'm thinking about buying a condo that's not too far from headquarters."

"I can talk to Mom about storing your stuff in the basement until you find a place."

"I can't do that Justine, you guys took me in when I was in a tight spot, it'd be like I was taking advantage of you.", Monique protested. "And besides, Coco's paying me well so I'll be able to afford a nice place."

Snorting, "And you put up with my smart-mouthiness too when things were rough.", Justine reminded her.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, "Is that even a word?", Monique snarked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Not really.", Justine shrugged, "But I mean it, when you come back from Europe you can stay with my 'rents until you find a place of your own. And then when you get it we'll move you into it if you wait till I return."

Smiling in gratitude to her friend, "Thanks Justine, but you and Mike will be able to stay with me if things work out like I intend.", she said to her suddenly yawning passenger.

Taking note of her relief's disposition, "Justine get some sleep,", Monique ordered, "or we'll have to stay the night somewhere. Then it would take us about eight hours longer to get back in and I want to meet up with Kim before she takes off again."

Nodding through another yawn, "What about Possible, where's she going now?"

"I don't know when, but she's hoping to go to Japan.", Monique replied. Looking to her car clock, then thinking a few more moments further, "Right now she should be headed back from Bonnie's wedding.", she perked up suddenly. "You remember about that, you sent her a gag gift.", the fashion diva reminded her blonde friend with a sly grin.

Smirking, "Oh _that_ thing?", Justine snorted. "I sent them a real gift after that in another package. Bonnie did send me a response to both.", she started giggling. "She said Junior liked the gag one the best.", Justine said as she coughed and turned a little pink.

Turning slightly to her, "Just what did you send her?", Monique asked in mystification.

Waving away further inquiries, "Never mind, but I'll do the same for you when you get married…just remember the guy who you get hitched to is gonna love it!", Justine snorted a laugh.

Looking to her friend in amusement, Monique shook her head at the irony of how she was one of the few people on the planet who knew of the pale blonde's wild streak. While most of the people thought the brainy genius to be completely straight-laced, which she was most of the time, the Fashion Diva was part of a very small crowd who had an inkling of just what was bubbling below the surface of her friend, waiting to erupt into the unsuspecting world.

Justine Flanner was the model of intelligence, proper comportment and precision, but there were those rare occasions…and Monique had seen some of the pictures of Justine and Mike together that made her eyes bug out…where…Well?

XXX

_Drakken's Caribbean Lair/Lab:_

Looking on proudly, "Now Drewbie, aren't you proud of our little Sam?", the mint hued woman crowed to her husband.

Nodding eagerly, "I told you she is advanced, Shego.", Drakken gushed. "I mean how many children use spoons at her age?"

An eyebrow rose in misgiving, "At eight months you told me she could read 'War and Peace', so why would I believe you now?", Shego scoffed.

Looking such the wounded puppy, "Shego, what have I told you about hurting words?", he whined.

She would have busted his chops further but noises from their daughter told both that little Sam had taken their momentarily lack of focus on her to her best advantage while 'learning' the finer points of eating while using a spoon.

Giggling at the sight, the former villainess picked the dinner-smeared child out of her highchair and then reached for a much-needed washcloth from her husband before she wiped the wiggling child clean of the mashed main course.

Looking on in parental concern, "Shego?", the former Doctor Drakken asked, his mood not matching the scene before him.

"Yeah Blue Boy…", she replied, more focused on cleaning their daughter than on picking up on his mood.

"Do you think Sam is ever going to turn to one of our colors?", worry in his voice.

Looking to Sam's face, "I hope not but something tells me she might end up teal.", Shego replied matter-of-factly. "Anyway we're going to homeschool her; there are no other kids around on this island anyway so it would be best."

Reaching to stroke her hair, "She might grow up to be anti-social.", Drakken offered timidly.

Snorting, "You mean more anti-social than _we_ are?", Shego retorted. "I highly doubt that is possible, but you know what Betty said.", she cautioned while turning Sam towards her Daddy.

Sighing, "Yes I know, she wants the world to forget about Doctor Drakken and Shego.", Drakken said heavily. "It's just that someday I hope we can live closer to normal people so that Sam doesn't become a recluse and turn into someone who would start to plot to take over the world."

"Look Drew.", the mint hued woman shifted the child to her other arm, "Kids are cruel, if she does turn into one of our colors or a combination thereof, she is going to be taunted.", Shego gruffly said. Looking unhappily to Sam, "Her life will be miserable, and there is no way I want my child subjected to that.", she said as she hugged her.

Relaxing her hold on the now squirming child, "Anyway I think she is going to be smart, so smart in fact that she might not get much out of any school we could send her to. **We** can develop a program for her; I **am** a teacher you know.", she reminded him.

Nodding in agreement, "Yes I remember, but with our genes and from what I have observed I think that Sam is going to be a lot to handle, more so than any regular school could handle, so maybe you're right. We are better prepared to educate her."

Satisfied, "Well give her some time and don't just push everything on her right away…", Shego admonished the most personally intrusive man she ever met.

XXX

_The Bermuda Triangle:_

Trailing behind his host's faithful companion and servant, the stranger approached the immense man sitting comfortably on the cushions arrayed on a raised dais behind a table in a well-appointed and secluded room in the club.

Pointing to a chair across from him, with an amused grin on his face, "A little game my friend?", Big Daddy Brotherson queried as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Smiling slightly, the small Asian man took a seat, "If you insist.", he said. His eyes now giving away nothing, "What game would you like to play? And what are the stakes you wish to lose?", he challenged the information monger.

Pouting as he sighed, "You are _too_ eager to play, you have something up your sleeve, don't you?", Big Daddy said as he assessed the lack of playfulness in his guest for his favorite pastime at the club.

Nodding calmly, his demeanor cool, of one confident, yet not foolish, "I suppose you could say that.", he said as he leaned back slightly in the chair, "In fact you could say I have all the time in the world.", the Asian visitor replied to Brotherson's raised eyebrow.

At Brotherson's apparent question, "But before we begin, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name…well the one which you will know me by is Antari Sanoko. And before you ask, I am Japanese."

Taking in the brashness of his visitor, "Mister Sanoko, huh?", Brotherson said in quiet reflection to see if he had ever heard of such a name, "How may I be of service to you?"

Calmly, "My country's government is highly interested in your activities Mister Brotherson.", Sanoko went right to the point of his visit.

An air of boredom in his reply, "I assure you Mister Sanoko that my business is entirely legal…in _this_ part of the world.", Brotherson turned slightly away from his visitor in a sign of dismissiveness.

Again calmly replying, "Mister Brotherson you deal in information…hard to find information, actually. We have heard…_rumors_ that you have knowingly given out what are state secrets to members of a criminal organization.", he admonished his host, who stared at what he considered audacious behavior from a first-time guest to his place of business.

Continuing in the dead air that followed his pronouncement, "My associates and I take exception to the disclosure of such sensitive information and it is our wish that you discontinue this practice from this point forward.", the guest said to his host's slowly raising eyebrow.

His demeanor returning to casually bored from slightly annoyed, Big Daddy's chuckle rumbled lightly, "Sir I take offense to your accusations.", he said with practiced aloofness. "Not that I believe you could backup what you say, but what proof do you have?"

Slowly the Japanese man reached into his coat pocket and removed a packet which he presented to his host.

After removing papers from the large envelope, then indifferently leafing through them, he huffed in tedium as he let them fall to the tabletop, "Very interesting, but this proves nothing."

Sharply, "Then you are as stupid as you are morbidly obese Brotherson.", Sanoko's tone hardened, "You need to mind your own business when it concerns Asia.", his eyes narrowed.

The overly large man was not to be cowed so easily, "Mister Sanoko, I believe you have made at least one mistake, besides coming here to charge me of things I say you cannot prove…", Brotherson growled menacingly. "For starters you are in my house and are outnumbered so I would advise you to be careful of what you accuse me of.", he grinned dangerously.

Casually waving behind Sanoko, "My man is very protective of me…all I have to do is snap my fingers and your life is over.", he said and snapped his fingers.

Before the echo died Big Daddy's enforcer, a very large and tall man, moved on the small Japanese man with practiced, blinding speed. As the giant's fist was about to make vicious contact with the back of their visitor's head, the Asian smirked…and vanished.

Momentarily gaping after his bodyguard's fist ripped through empty air, Big Daddy quickly gathered his wits, "Quickly! Secure the doors, he must not escape!", he shouted in a panic while his man's momentum carried him off balance from his fist's lack of contact with a solid object.

As the minion staggered to regain his footing, a quiet voice sounded from beside the information broker's left ear, "Do not concern yourselves Brotherson, I have no intention of leaving until we come to an agreement.", the smirk evident in the disembodied voice as Brotherson jerked his head around to see…nothing.

A few seconds later, from another spot across the room, "As for your _attendant_, he is too clumsy and loud, a second year student would have easily avoided his advances.", sounded, leading the overweight man and his giant to spin to again see empty air.

"Wh…why..", Brotherson gulped nervously, "are you here?", the smug broker was now frightened at how a situation he had total control over, on his own turf mind you, had deteriorated so quickly and potentially so badly.

From another location in the room, "It is very simple.", the voice drifted to him, "We wish for you to no longer disseminate any information regarding Asian interests or assets to, shall we say, unsavory individuals or entities."

Paling as his head swiveled to the next patch of 'air', "I'm a man who brokers hard to acquire information,", Brotherson began to regain his voice and color as he considered the 'request', "from anywhere in the world to anyone who will pay for it.", and stalled for time to deal with this interloper. "Why should I cease such a lucrative endeavor for someone who offers nothing in return should I do so?", he said as he slowly turned his head to catch a glimpse of the latest threat to his livelihood, and life.

From nearby to his right, "If you decide not to comply we will simply eliminate the temptation for others who wish to do business with you.", was heard as both men struggled to focus on the slightly shimmering air the voice emanated from.

Playing for more time, "And how do you expect to do this?", Big Daddy said as he thought he figured out his guest's movement patterns about the room.

From a seemingly different place in the room, "It is not difficult to discern this answer Mr. Brotherson.", this time no shimmer was determined. "The common denominator to this equation is you and your helper.", the voice faded as the giant was ready to pounce.

Now behind both men, "If someone could eliminate the two of you those unsavory outside elements would have no further incentive to intrude upon our affairs, or any others elsewhere in the world.", the voice calmly stated to his audience, as both men turned suddenly to the sound, and again found nothing tangible.

Taunting Sanoko into giving away his position, ""So, little man, you think that you are up to the task?", Brotherson nodded to a spot he determined would be the next location their intruder would 'speak' from.

While waiting to spring to the location to the side of Brotherson's dais, from behind the giant one of the rare shimmers appeared before both men heard a soft whisper, "I suppose it is time to pit my humble skills against you.", before the shape of their visitor came into view. "I hope I am worthy.", Sanoko said, now fully in view.

Swiftly going into action the man whose day job was as a 'Mechanic_'_ for the Japanese Government's Secret Services tapped the center of the giant's chest with two fingers. Without preamble the man who had faithfully kept Brotherson alive all these years suddenly collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest and gasping for air he could no longer seem to breathe.

Thunderstruck, Brotherson's jaw dropped at the handiwork on display of one of the most promising graduates from a Secret Japanese Ninja Academy in the last twenty-five years. Though Big Daddy would never know it, his 'guest' was a former instructor at that Academy before going on to various roles for the Japanese Government in the intervening years. Though never far from his Alma Mater's roots he found himself constantly performing covert services for his Nation or his former school.

Though he enjoyed coordinating services requested or rendered between the Academy and his Government, he still relished going into the field as he was at this time. Though known to Big Daddy Brotherson as Antari Sanoko, he had many names, only one which was his, which very few knew of, and even fewer had any idea of where his real talents lay.

A master at his craft, his current mission was to determine the volume and type of information Brotherson had given to various entities or individuals over the last few years…and to put a stop to the flow of said information…Permanently.

Sadly turning from the gasping and shuddering man who was turning a deepening shade of blue, "It seems that your servant has had an accident Mr. Brotherson. We will know in the next few seconds if it is fatal."

Shocked, the obese information broker crawfished backwards from the horrifying scene as well as his swollen appendages could on his lounging pillows . Trembling to the point of vibrating, Brotherson reached into a coat pocket and removed a small revolver, "Get…b..back.", he stammered as he struggled to aim at his would-be assassin.

With a nostalgic smile Sanoko tilted his head briefly, "Ahhh, a gun. How quaint.", before he quickly moved on the man whose livelihood had led to so much grief, pain and death for so many over the years.

Shaken at how swiftly his attacker had crossed the space to another part of the room, "Wh..who…sent you?", Brotherson could barely speak, much less draw a bead on Sanoko.

Answering him, "You gave out information about The Mountain…..who did you give it to?", with a question.

Desperation in his voice, "I don't know, I…..I just pass along what I hear…..I swear that's all I do.", he now began to plead.

Looking on disapprovingly, "That is all you _claim_ to do?", he shook his head in skepticism. "The stories are countless of your involvement in transporting illegal weapons, human trafficking and much worse over the course of your misery inflicting life, Brotherson."

Fixing him with a tight glare, "I want to know who you sold this information to, Brotherson.", Sanoko demanded. "If you speak quickly I might let you live to see another day…", then paused to point, "Unlike your friend."

As Brotherson glanced to his burly bodyguard, the man fell to his side and his face began to turn purple as he foamed at the mouth.

Desperation driving his 'defense', "I have to protect my clients…"

Cutting him off, "And I have to protect those who cannot protect themselves.", Sanoko retorted before he advanced on him with a speed that Big Daddy had never imagined a human being capable of moving as the former Yamanouchi Instructor produced a short dagger from behind his back and reached forward with it.

So focused was Brotherson on keeping his revolver trained on his Asian assassin he didn't feel the slice across his oversized stomach until a few seconds after the action was complete.

Suddenly feeling the pain Big Daddy dropped the gun and grabbed at the wound. It was then that Antari took to a macabre dance of death as he spun and hamstrung Brotherson at the knee, and rewound his motion to strike at a carotid artery upon his 'reset. Avoiding Brotherson's collapse to the floor and the misty spray emanating from his throat, Antari stood to the side to observe his victim.

Only three seconds elapsed from the moment of the bodyguard's demise to Brotherson's encounter with the short blade. As the dying obese broker bled out Antari quietly wiped the weapon with a towel he found on the desk.

As he wiped the last traces of blood from his dagger he noted Brotherson wasn't quite dead, so the Ninja gave him one last thought as he was about to meet his maker, "Mr. Brotherson, this assassination, a service of 'The Mountain' and Japan for your crimes against us, could have been avoided if you had complied with our wishes.", he said quietly as he squatted to the eye-level of the painfully gasping man.

Noting the slowing breathing and blood spurts from between his fingers, "You could have been enjoying another of your favorite chocolate bars now instead of ruining these glorious Ancient Oriental rugs.", he said as breathing and spurting slowed even further.

Shaking his head in pity, "And once you are with the Kami, you will be forgotten.", he said as an epitaph for Brotherson's mark in the world.

As the blood flow slowed to a trickle Antari stood and made his way to the bodyguard. Squatting again he reached out, grabbed the stout neck and with a grunt, twisted the head to an unnatural angle, making certain the former employee of Big Daddy Brotherson was in the afterlife.

With a sigh, he returned to Brotherson and applied the same coup de grâce before rising and to wipe his hands on another towel Brotherson was wont to have for guests.

After tossing the towel on the desk and picking up and pocketing his folder, the Ninja Master took one more look around the room. Then nodding in grim satisfaction he started down the hallway and out the building.

These two would never trouble The Orient, in general, and The Mountain, in particular, ever again.

XXX

_Japan:_

The door to the room nearly flew off its hinges as it banged into a wall, "What do you know about Tom Franks?", Percy Metz demanded as he leveled a semi-automatic handgun at Ron. Three other men fanned out behind the Gang Leader, with Metz the only one brandishing a gun.

Expecting the 'intrusion' and playing confused and goofy to the hilt, "Huh? What are you talking about fat dude?". Ron asked in mock-confusion as he moved away from Sensei and Yori.

Waving his gun at Ron and a chair, "Sit down.", Metz ordered.

Sensei made to move forward but he caught Ron's glare and kept his distance. With a nod Ron moved towards the chair he had earlier been beaten in.

Sneering, "What are you going to do fat guy?", Ron goaded Metz as he settled lightly in the chair.

Sticking the gun in Ron's face, "We are going to find out what you **know**, smart guy.", Metz pushed the barrel into his forehead. "My boss might want to talk to you himself.", and pushed Ron's head back.

Grinning as his head returned upright, "Oh?", Ron asked, "So…who's your boss.", he smirked, "I know it isn't one of your goons…they're too stupid.", he said to set the thugs off and buy more time for the infiltration and assault teams. He just hoped they were be in place soon, as he feared his legendary dumb-luck was about to run out.

As expected Metz's pistol crashed into Ron's face above the eye, snapping his head around and leaving a deep gash there. Blood began to pour from the wound as a now _quite_ pissed off Ron Stoppable hit his limit, and buying time or not, struck out with a blinding push-kick into the unsuspecting Metz's left knee, hyper-extending the appendage and sending the mobster into a shrieking fit.

After his howls of pain ended, "I'm going to kill you boy.", Metz snarled from the wall he leaned on to support his weight. His left leg convulsing and useless to him now, he struggled to aim his pistol at Ron, and send him some payback for an injury the Mobster knew would never be repaired to one-hundred percent, when…

**Crash! **

XXXX

Packed chapter for sure, Ron and Company stirring things up with the Mobsters, Kim getting schooled by a friend on her Kimness taking the red head to the extreme, Mo and Justine passing the time on a road trip among the topics of discussion today.

Now as to what that 'Crash!' was all about?…That's for another day...Mwhahahahahahaha!


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello and here we are with another installment of 'Storm Chaser'. We hope the wait wasn't too bad and the next offering is enjoyed by all who read…**

**And as usual, before we get started we'd like to thank all those who've Reviewed, Faved, Alerted or Followed: Uberscribbler, Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, DaFuzz, levi2000a1, ajw1970, Robot Wolf 26Z, Beckman, royalscape1, thank you all for chiming in as you have.**

**Last time while Ron and the Yamanouchi duo were in the process of lulling their 'captors' into believing they had the upper hand against 'The Mountain', Wade's skills (and some friendly friends at another 'secret agency') gave GJ some more information about their recent acquisition from Japan, Kim was winging it back home from the Junior-Bonnie wedding and getting some valuable advice about the sitch the red head had been in for the last several years, Monique and Justine bonded on cross-country trip to see a certain Marine, and the colorful former evil family was getting further involved in their new family sitch. Against this backdrop a vital component in the Villain Community, Information, was 'Terminated with Malice' by a 'Messenger' from The Mountain and thus ended the career of a storied Information Broker. Long is the reach of Yamanouchi, something 'Mr. Patch' should have heeded so long ago.**

**Before we start this puppy, Larry and I need to deny the Sharks in expensive suits their daily feed: Kim Possible and the characters from the show are the property of Disney and we make no money from their inclusion in our little tale of entertaining fiction (it is entertaining, right?). All others depicted within are either their own selves or our creations (well Larry's mostly…).**

**So without further ado, here's the next chapter of 'Storm Chaser'.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 25

Piercing sharp pain competed with open-mouthed shock as Percy Metz saw and _then_ felt the shuriken sticking out of the back of his gun hand after the 'Crash' that distracted him and his three goons from the 'negotiations' they were holding with certain obstacles to their growing influence in the Orient.

Their attention diverted moment the blond ninja quickly rose from his chair, grabbed the pierced hand and shoved it into Metz's face, the sharp edges cut deeply into his cheek.

Then raising his right hand, he growled, _**(Come!)**_

Standing just outside of the lightning-strike exhibition of his protégée, Sensei recalled the restraint he'd _nearly_ always observed from Ron in his encounters with the criminal element, and marveled in amazement at the quick and brutal destruction of Metz's knee and instant disfiguring of his face by the American Ninja.

Now on the floor, gasping in even more pain, his pistol clattering away, Metz got no further respite from Ron as the blond snap-kicked him in the face, knocking the thug all but senseless after his head bounced off the wall.

Using the distraction provided by his former student, the Ninja Master quickly slid over to one of the three open-mouthed goons, numbed his gun hand with a finger-tap to the wrist and kicked the falling gun out of reach to a far corner. Turning in surprise at this, the goon's outrage was cut short as the old man's fingers went to his jugular, and after a jab, the thug fell unconscious to the floor.

While Ron and her Grandfather went into action, Yori reached up into her hair and quickly retrieved a wire woven into her hair as she seemed to teleport to a second gangster where she used the wire as a garrote. Too quick for the thug to react, he was spun around as the wire was pulled tightly around his neck, cutting off air and, shortly thereafter, his life. But before the burly goon's life ended Yori noted the surprise on the face of one of her slap-happy interrogators as his eyes glazed over.

In the midst of this free-for-all of personal destruction, a loud **'THAWP!'** sounded as a brightly glowing blue sword appeared in the hand of the blond American. Gripping the hilt tightly, _(For the Mountain!)_, Ron hissed as he charged/slid by the remaining thug and sliced blindingly fast across the goon's stomach as he flashed by, thus avoiding the blood and intestines that spilled forth in his wake.

Stunned in the realization of what happened the gangster fell to his knees and writhed as he faded while three black clad forms entered the room, each of the newcomers with their primary weapons in hand and curious looking firearms slung over their backs.

Further observations by the dying enforcer abruptly ended as the Lotus Blade's one-handed backswing passed through his exposed neck, severing head from body, both of which fell to the floor.

Paying no heed to the carnage greeting them, they instead looked to the one whose clenched fist opened, then drew a finger across his throat, and raised fingers indicating the closest foes they were to deal with were to be done in silence.

Quietly Ron opened the door a crack, and brown eyes turning blue for a moment, searched his surroundings for the presence of their foes. Satisfied he slowly entered the hallway, the Blade changing forms to allow him to more easily slice through the bases of each of the two light bulbs lighting the passage. The only sound heard was the soft tinkling as the sharp Blade cut through the glass. Knowingly reaching out he caught the ruined bulbs and set them along the wall of the passageway and out of the way.

Though Ron knew he had three very competent ninjas trailing behind him, he also knew he was the most qualified asset present to sneak into the main room downstairs. At the stairwell his eyes glowed for a moment before he faded from view.

In the gloom of the hallway, lit by the bulbs from the 'interrogation room', the tall thin ninja winked at the shorter petite one on the other wall as they trailed behind Ron. Silenced Kriss Vector SMG assault weapons at the ready and aimed at the spot Ron disappeared in just seconds prior.

Though not the usual weapons of the Ninja, the firearms were present due to the possibility they would face more adversaries than their standard bladed weapons could counter. That and they wanted to make a statement to any prying eyes that might be observing this fracas.

XX

With an exasperated sigh the extra-large dark haired man tossed two cards into the pile on the table, "Hey Mac give me two.", he said as he rubbed his crooked nose in irritation.

His even larger poker buddy smirked, "Marvin you know that tactic never works with me, I can smell what you have in your hand.", the sandy haired man responded in kind.

Growling, "Shaddup and play.", Emerson Bowser told them, "And keep it down, your yakking will wake the rest of the guys."

Before either could reply, "Games are over…for _you_!", was heard from the air behind them. Unfamiliar with the voice they turned in time to see a blue blur slash through Marvin, then onto Mac who dropped his cards and fell away from the falling torso of his partner. Years of experience came into play as he was able to avoid whatever went through his partner and the deadweight which fell towards him.

Snapping out of his surprise at sudden events in their hideout, Emerson reached for his holstered .45 as he rose from his chair, his back exploding outward after the soft 'pfft, pfft, pfft' of three .45 caliber Golden Saber slugs slamming into his chest. Eyes wide in shock he fell onto the table and knocked bottles and glasses there to the floor, the clatter/crash quite loud compared to the relative 'quiet' of the room not moments ago.

Anger and outrage, "What the hell is going on out there?", fueled a voice yelling out from behind a door off the room.

XX

Lightly slapping the gangster to wake him, "Mister Metz, please wake up.", Sensei calmly intruded upon his 'slumber'.

"Huh, wha….", he came to before the pain reintroduced itself.

"How is your hand?", Sensei said, his eyes holding some mirth in them.

Holding the shuriken-pierced appendage, "I'll live.", Metz grimaced painfully, his eyes darting about, looking for a way out of something he had yet to understand he was not going to be able to do in the next several minutes.

Looking evenly at him, yet with a sinister gleam in his eyes, "That has yet to be determined, Mr. Metz, but the option in this room is still open.", Sensei said. Then his eyes going cold, "But this is not assured.", he continued as he gestured to the mobster's ex-associates laying in their own blood and gore.

While the goon leader contemplated the verbal and visual reminders of just how his situation had gone so wrong so quickly, Sensei again reminded him of this as he painfully snatched the shuriken from Metz's hand, leading to more bleeding from the wound.

As the injured thug tried to staunch the flow of blood, "There is information we must ask of you,", Sensei said to his former captor, "and though it is presumptuous of me to say so, I believe we will not get this from you willingly.", he said in amusement to the glare he received.

"And as I can surmise from your reaction, we will have to make use of an asset in our midst that will acquire what we seek.", Sensei grimly and confidently said as his eyes bored into those of someone who knew much of his group's dealings in the East. Nodding his head to the door Ron exited through a few seconds earlier, "But at the moment he is occupied…dispatching the remainder of your assistants.", he informed Percy who began to sweat as he took the cloth from Sensei to stem the flow of blood.

Following the white-haired old man's glance, he looked back as Sensei continued, "Now who do you think would be a reasonable substitute in this endeavor,", he said looking to Yori whose demeanor was of a panther watching a rabbit before pouncing, "the young woman you slapped around,", then to the just arriving and quite visibly enraged Hirotaka, "or her husband? Right now they are the only ones available since the young man in question is downstairs taking care of a small annoyance concerning the rest of your men."

Saying nothing more, Sensei leaned back from a growing-nervous-by-the-second New Jerseyite as the gang boss contemplated his choices for the interrogation to come. He wasn't sure which choice would be worse, interrogation by the lithe woman he and his buddies had slapped around since she fell into his grasp, her just arriving and quite outraged husband, or the goof of an American he now knew was in cahoots with the Japanese who had turned the tables on him and his group.

Playing for time, "So, how do you know the American kid?", the hoodlum made small talk in case his people could overcome the outnumbered threat and again turn the tables on the locals.

Giving him a small calculating smile, "Considering that I expect you will never reveal this to anyone who matters, I believe I can tell you a little about the young man who is reducing your men to ruin.", Sensei said to Metz's disbelief. "Ron-sama is the Chosen One of our Ancient Scrolls; his power talent and honor is immense and is overshadowed by only that of the original Master who built our school over fifteen hundred years ago.", he said to the ignorant Occidental.

Looking to Sensei in confusion, "That doesn't answer my question….", he continued to stall for time.

An eyebrow rose and stopped the charade, "I agree, it doesn't answer your question; but this American traveled to Japan in order to improve himself. He is my student, but more than that, he is my friend.", Sensei said to Metz's further consternation.

Smugly smiling to the gangster, "But as to your probing questions regarding a gaijin associating with The Mountain, maybe it would make more sense to you if you consider that he was the man who killed those aliens those few years ago.", Sensei's eyes went cold.

Sputtering, "Aliens?…..then Gem…..", Metz was cut off by Yori.

Giving the impression of being appalled at the confidences he had let out to their enemy, "_Grandfather!_ Please tell him no more secrets. If he, by chance, gets away he will inform his superiors and then all may be lost.", Yori mock scolded her grandfather.

Smirking, "Yes Yori you are quite correct.", Sensei replied. "Now please send Hiro out to see how the others are doing with the rest of Mr. Metz's men.", he directed to his granddaughter before he glanced to the masked man standing menacingly behind her, his arms crossed, "However I would think that Mister Metz might want to be more concerned about what he is going to reveal to us about his benefactor."

Feigning ignorance, "Benefactor?", his face twitched.

His eyes locked on his prey, "Yes Mr. Metz…the person you work for.", Sensei clarified.

Eyes looking off to the side then back again, "I ah don't know his name…."

Startled by the masked figure who suddenly 'appeared' in front of him from his spot behind him, "Then you know his address…", he said before fixing him with a glare, "where a _package_ might be sent to him?"

Shrugging, "I know where things can be mailed to him.", Percy lied, again trying to buy time.

Playing along, "Very well then we have a place to begin.", Sensei clapped his hands and a note pad and ink pen seemed to appear out of thin air, "Please begin by writing that down,", he said, handing it to Metz, "I wish to send a note to him so as to explain to him our intentions should he continue to intrude upon our part of the world."

Taking the writing materials in his other hand, he gestured to his injured one, "I uh can't, my hand…."

Smiling, "How unobservant of me.", Sensei said and turned to, "Yori do you wish to do the honors?", as the masked figure exited the room.

Bowing her head slightly, "Thank you Grandfather.", she said before turning to, "Mr. Metz, let us begin.", the lithe Shinobi smirked as she relieved Percy of the pen and notebook.

XXX

_Flight BA237:_

The red head's startled gasp and flailing arms woke those around her. "Oh!", Kim shouted as her eyes snapped opened, desperation and violent shuddering accompanying her darting eyes.

Before her freak-out escalated, a soft hand reached for her, "Kim, it's OK you were having a nightmare.", Tara's soft voice cut through the fog and calmed her down.

Now wide-eyed and fully awake, Kim nodded and spoke in low tones, "It's not the first time this has happened T.", she said to her as she wound down. "I mean once I dreamt of two people I have never met and it was like I was watching them through someone else's eyes…", her eyes haunted as she remembered, "And before that I had all those nightmares…One of them seemed to involve killing people with a sword.", Kim said to Tara's rising eyebrows.

Kim's eyes again filled with fear, "Tara, I've got to wonder if I've gone around the bend…", anxiety rising in her voice.

Gripping Kim's arm lightly, Tara turned to her husband, "Josh, please change seats with Kim, she's had another nightmare.", she said grimly, "I think she needs someone to hold onto for a while", before her eyes lit up mischievously, "and I volunteer for that, and not you.", she said dryly.

Still wiping the sleep from his eyes, Josh nodded and made his way past his smiling wife. After helping Kim to her feet he guided her across to his seat, but not before whispering into Kim's ear, "For this you have to name the first ankle biter after me or Tara, got it?"

Smiling, Kim kissed him on the cheek, "Got it, now just find Ronnie for me and I'll name my all kids whatever you want."

Smiling evilly, "You might want to rethink that promise Possible, Stoppable might take exception to that, because I can be _very_ creative.", he replied and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

A lopsided grin in return, "Don't worry about him, when I get done I'll keep his mind permanently melted."

Not sure about the meaning of what he heard, "Huh?", in confusion.

Patting him on the arm, "Josh his mind _is _going to be befuddled now go sit down and relax…."

Shrugging, then yawning, "Sure.", Josh made his way to her seat.

Tara snorted as Kim settled down and fastened her seat belt, "It's my job to melt his brain K."

Smirking, "Just practicing, thanks for letting me sit here for a while.", Kim replied.

Her eyes looking on in concern, "Did you really have another nightmare?", Tara lowered her voice.

Frowning, Kim whispered, "Yes, I was in a fight again…well I watched a fight…but it felt real. Men were down, there was blood everywhere.", she shivered and not from being cold, "But it wasn't like the old ones against HenchCo's Henchmen®, this one was much more brutal, and gory.", the red head shuddered again as she wrapped her arms around her.

Stepping in so Kim could wind down and they could get some sleep, "This bothers you doesn't it?", Tara remembered this of Kim's life as a heroine.

Nodding sadly, "Yeah and it shows too.", Kim paused in thought. "You know Tara until graduation we …I mean Ron and I never killed anyone, sure we had some good fights but at the worst there were broken bones.", she said, still bothered by that. "But those alien monsters…", her sigh heavy, "Ronnie had to kill in order to save my life,", then her eyes tearing up, "and then I crapped on him.", she said morosely.

Trembling, "God the dreams of those events that caused my breakdown were every bit as harsh as these have been. I just don't know what's causing it and I have _no_ defense against them happening.", Kim shivered as Tara put her arm around her friend to comfort her.

Talking lowly, "I wish I could help you Kim, but I don't know how.", Tara offered what support she could. Then, "Are you going to tell the GJ people about these episodes?"

Sighing in exasperation, "Yeah, I will, and they're just going to add them to those already in their records about this…I've undergone all these tests, and found nothing they can investigate, and the upshot is that I'm just as sane as you are.", Kim said as Tara stared into her eyes until both started to giggle softly.

The mood lighter, "You know what I mean.", she said to Tara's smirk.

Shaking her friend lightly, "Well something is triggering these nightmares K and we've got to get to the bottom of this before the rest of the population in the town of Middleton thinks you _have_ gone around the bend."

Nodding, "Yeah I agree, I'd better get a handle on this." Shrugging, "I mean I've been hypnotized too and no one can find anything."

Taking this all in, Tara paused for a moment, as if pulling in random thoughts, and then asked, "Kim…", she drawled out slowly, "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?", an eyebrow cocked in question.

Her thoughts coming together, "I remember you telling me and some of the other girls at school….you know during a break during practice in our senior year,", she looked to Kim, "there was this one time that you and Ron shared a dream…" Now wracking her brain, "I think it was during a field trip…Do you remember that?"

Thinking back, "Yeahhhh, I do.", Kim drawled out. "But it wasn't **anything** like this…this was super-realistic.", she said. "In that one in high school it was like we were in a 'story'…", she finger-quoted, "This was _alllll_ nightmare.", and shivered. "It made no sense to me; it was like being dropped into the middle of those violent video games Ron used to play, but without a beginning.", she said as more came to her, "It was like you were suddenly _just there_."

Nodding contemplatively, "So until graduation what dreams you had like that were all nice?", she looked to a thoughtful, then nodding red head. "Then after graduation, when those alien monsters tried to take over the world and take your life, those dreams turned to nightmares?"

Sighing, "Well not all of them, but yeah the world pretty much changed that day.", Kim replied with a haunted look.

"Oh? And who was there that day with you?"

"Well there was Dr. Drakken and Shego, and of course me and Ron.", Kim rattled off, "I mean we were the ones who fought the Lowardians."

Tara stopped, "Lowardians?", in confusion.

Nodding, "Yeah, Lowardians."

Leaning forward, "Who are they?", Tara asked.

"The big monster aliens Ronnie killed for threatening to kill me."

Leaning back into her seat, "Oh.", Tara sat still for a moment, her eyes furrowed in concentration, the wheels of her mind spinning and grinding madly as Kim looked to her in curiosity.

After a minute that seemed longer than that, her eyes softened and her face took on a relaxed look of conclusion, "It's Ron…", she said so quietly, Kim almost didn't hear.

Incredulous, "What do you mean, 'It's Ron?'"

Turning to her friend with a look that would come to be her hallmark in her fledgling career as a teacher, "Well some time ago you said that you and Ron shared a dream right?"

Still not making connections, "Yeah…"

Grasping a hand, "Ok, stay with me here,", as Tara started to lay out her theory, "You said that you have some sort of psychic link with Ron, right?…", she said to Kim's dawning realization, "If that's so and you and Ron did that _once_ who's to say that this hasn't been happening again all this time since high school?"

Jumping to conclusions as she did on occasion, "I know I hurt Ron by cutting him out of my life, but I don't think he'd do something like that to hurt me...", Kim blurted out.

Cutting her off, "No Kim, I don't, and whether it was by accident or not, you _did_,", Tara's smile soured, "but if that link does still exist…_and_ he was emotionally messed up then…_maybe_ it could happen."

Shaking her head, "I don't know T, it's pretty farfetched…"

Squeezing her hand in interruption, "And it's worth looking into.", Tara eyed her solemnly before a twinkle came to her eyes, "And if you remember you two used to finish each other's trains of thought.", she said to Kim's blush at how they used to 'Tweeb-speak' as she called it. "Also, if you remember, Ron for his part always seemed to know what you were thinking.", Tara reminded her friend.

Nodding at the memory, "Yeah thanks Tara…", Kim started to say before she shuddered. "**Gaaaccckkkk!**", the red head cried.

Shaken at the sudden change of pace, "What?", Tara grasped Kim's hand tightly.

Eyes wide and breathing heavily, "Gawwwwd, it's still going on!", her eyes seeing, yet focusing on nothing.

Doing her best to not freak out adjoining passengers, "_What_?", an equally wide-eyed Tara Mankey hissed.

Eyes darting frantically, "Tara…I'm wide awake, right?", Kim asked.

After pausing for a few seconds in confusion Tara replied, "Yes Kim, you are _very_ wide awake."

Gulping deeply, "Well,", she shudders, "There are no sounds…but I can see…", she stopped and gagged, "Ulp!", before rising quickly from her seat. "it…Oh god…", and with a hand to her mouth she gasps out, "Excuse me..I gotta go to the john and hurl.", the ashen red head hurriedly rushed from her seat, shuddering as she desperately made her way into the closest 'unoccupied'; slamming the door shut once inside.

Roughly ten minutes later an almost paper-white and trembling Kim Possible returned to her seat; fear and panic in her eyes. Glancing to her, "Are you alright Kim?", Tara asked in concern.

Her whisper hoarse, her voice haunted, "Yeah, Tara…but it was gruesome.", Kim said before she gulped again. "It was like being in a nightmare…but in the middle of the day.", her eyes glazed over. "There was blood and gore everywhere.", she shuddered as Tara put a comforting arm around her.

After a few moments, Kim laid her head on Tara's shoulder and quietly wept, her mind scrambled by the sudden 'intrusion' of flashes of harsh looking men in suits, carrying guns, torn apart by black clad people in a gruesome dance of death punctuated by flashes of steel and flying bullets.

Finally overwhelmed, Kim quietly wept, her sobs shaking both women as the red head succumbed to the dread she thought she had left behind until this moment.

Shushing her as she rocked her friend, "It's ok Kim, we're here for you, we'll get you through this,", she said as she glanced to her paler than normal husband, "I promise.", Tara comforted her former classmate and cheer captain.

Pulling back and wiping her eyes as she sniffled, "I'm so sorry to be such trouble for you two, T…"Kim said before she began to foam at the mouth.

Shocked, Tara reached and pushed her 'Call Button' and turned to Kim, holding napkins to her face.

Gasping and gagging, "I..kaff-kaff..can't…gak…breathe….", foam spewed from the mouth of the air-deprived, struggling red head.

A Flight Attendant appeared; panicked, Tara asked, "Is there a doctor on board?", who nodded and rushed off as the blonde struggled with Kim.

Shortly thereafter a short, thin man with a black bag arrived and helped with Kim as Tara explained what she could to the perplexed and concerned physician.

Taking his stethoscope from his bag, the MD kept it at the ready as he began to check the frantic red head as best he could under the circumstances.

X

Another fifteen minutes passed after the doctor's exam ended, all of it spent with Tara holding the nearly catatonic red head until the 'fit' and its aftermath ended and was cleaned up.

Kim's occasional twitch or moan was met with comforting or cooing sounds from the platinum blonde as she held the dozing red head, "Ssssshhh, you just relax Kim.", she soothed. Then glaring, "If Stoppable_ is_ causing this I am soooo gonna kick his butt.", she whispered into her hair.

Exhausted, Kim struggled from the depths of her drowse, "Don't want it kicked,", she murmured, "just want it to hold onto me…..t….to love me again…..to forgive me.", as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Rocking her back to sleep, "That would be a good second choice, Kim…Now put your head on my shoulder and relax, you'll be alright.", Tara said as she looked to Josh and reached out to grasp his hand.

Looking knowingly to her husband, each now had a _much_ better understanding of what their friend had been going through over the years since she left Middleton.

XXX

_A warehouse in Tokyo:_

Staring at the white haired old man, who stood stoically throughout the noisy dismantling of his core group of associates in Japan, Percy Metz flinched when this 'Sensei' spoke to him just after a very loud event ended elsewhere in the building, "**Now**..", his smile gave away a small glimmer of satisfaction, "I think it is time for you to reveal the information we have requested of you."

Extending a hand, "If Yori would be so kind as to come closer to you, she can record it so we do not get the address wrong.", he said as the female Shinobi approached with paper and pen.

Still stalling for time, "Why's that?", Metz feigned confusion.

Speaking offhandedly, "We have a package to send to the recipient and we would very much like to make sure it is received in good order.", the wizened ninja master replied, "We would not care to waste all this effort.", his smile hinting to sinister.

Shrugging as nonchalantly as he could as he figured his time was short, "I suppose you're right about that. But you do all you can to make things fall into place when you try to get people to look at our bottom line, and…"

"And you will die slowly if you do not swiftly comply with _our_ bottom line.", Yori cut him off, "You misunderstand what we are saying.", she glared at the dithering thug. "Now, what is that address?", she bared her teeth.

"Please refuse to release that information to me!", she growled at him. Nodding to Sensei, "If my Grandfather has my fans…you will indeed die slowly as I will skin you alive with them."

Sweat beading on his forehead, "You wouldn't…", he said, his voice shaky.

Pointing to a decapitated corpse, "You think _not_?", she spat into his ear. "Look at your friend there…he got off easy." The Shinobi pointed to the wire she used to slice all the way through his throat, "It was easy to kill him in this way…Now just think how easy it will be to send you to your ancestors should I have the weapons of my choice."

Smiling inwardly that his Granddaughter was more capable of delivering on her threats, he decided to unsettle his captive further, "Mister Metz, I believe it is her with that she wants to mix your blood with those of your comrades.", he let the thought linger for a few moments, "So please give us the information we seek so that we do not have to resort to any more unpleasantness than we have to."

Deciding to forgo any further denials, he sat mute and his eyes took on a 'thousand yard stare' as he looked to Sensei, trying to convey that there would be no more replies to their questions. Sensei, however reminded him of just how weak a position he was undertaking, "Remember Mr. Metz, you physically assaulted her…", his eyes narrowing as he let that hang, "Just be glad her husband is not present."

Memories of the slaughter he witnessed rushing back, Percy's beads of sweat nearly became a downpour before he nodded. He knew he had to give them what they asked for if he was to survive.

XX

_Downstairs:_

Twirling and slashing in a display of brutal efficiency neither group present had ever witnessed, the eleven remaining gangsters quickly fell to the blond American. Two minutes after entering the room, the gangsters' bodies lay in pools of the own blood.

Smirking behind her mask as she lowered her .45 caliber weapon, _(Didn't leave much for us did you Chosen One?)_, Wanda teased him.

Letting out a breathy sigh, _(It was better to deal with them in this way…I didn't want one of them to get lucky.)_, Ron told her. _(Besides, I owed a few of them for smacking Yori around.)_, he growled.

Stating the obvious, _(Well it looks like you got even, but we won't be getting any information from any of these.)_, Wanda said as she nudged a body with a foot._ (I wander how Sensei is doing with their leader.)_

Spinning around at the whistle heard behind them, _(Ron-sama you didn't have to kill all of them.)_, Hirotaka chided him. _(Some of them could have been of use to us alive if Metz lies to us.)_

Shaking his head, _(He won't lie, that I promise you. He will tell all that we need to know.)_, Ron assured him._ (Now where are the rest of the guys? We need to crate this bunch up…they have a trip to take.)_

Now puzzled, _(What are you talking about?)_, Suzie asked.

With a mischievous gleam in his eye, _(Do you have any of those cool 'Mountain' cards with you?)_

The short Shinobi nodded, _(Of course.)_

_(Help Antubi and a couple of others get a large shipping crate ready and line it with thick Styrofoam panels. Then send someone out and get some dry ice.), _Ron instructed.

Wanda frowned_, (Why do you want dry ice?)_

Smirking, _(We don't want to draw flies now do we?)_, he waved a hand grandly,_ (I mean it __**is**__ summer. But you know we might want to air freight this mess for quicker delivery.),_ Ron brainstormed. After pondering for a few moments, he turned to the door, _(I'm going upstairs, though I don't think Mrs. Hirotaka would skin Percy boy, I don't want to miss a chance to get some information before he has an…__**accident**__.)_

Calling out to him, _(Scare him a little for me Stoppable-sama.), _Wanda offered her advice on the subject.

Looking on at the task ahead of them, Suzie said to her taller friend_, (We'd better get a couple of guys in here with a fork truck; these clowns are too big to carry far.)_

Smiling Wanda whipped out her cell phone and speed-dialed the group she needed for this little project.

XX

After Sensei helped Percy into the chair Ron had been strapped into a few minutes earlier, eyes bright, he amicably told the gangster, "There you are Mr. Metz; a bit more comfortable than the floor, don't you think?", as he patted him on the back.

Quickly, all semblance of mirth gone from his eyes, "Now Mr. Metz, if you please, the name and address of your employer.", Sensei was now all business.

Grimacing while holding his hand, "I …. ah. I don't have the address memorized you know and I already said that I don't know his name.", Metz continued to stall for time.

Yori, a little put out by the stalling, growled, "You know enough, tell us quickly _pervert_.", as she slapped him on the back of his head.

Telling them more than they realized he was letting on, "I can't.", then froze when he saw his recent 'punching bag' walk back into the room holding a sword tinged in red. But what freaked him out more was the sinister grin on the blond's face, matched only by the blood splatter on his clothes, which told the lifelong 'Hitter' in his field that something beyond _his_ comprehension had just walked into the room.

Stepping beside the woman who had almost become more than a friend to him, "Let me take a crack at him Yori, maybe I can find something within he's been keeping from us.", Ron said. "Who knows we may learn more than what we're asking for.", as he turned menacingly towards his recent 'inquisitor'.

His eyes wide in fear he tried to struggle, but Ron was too strong for the hoodlum as he gripped Metz's head and entered his subconscious. Once present Ron 'sounded' loudly within so Metz was assured that his mind had been invaded by his former 'punch monkey', _"You wanted to know who I was…I think that now you've got one hell of an idea."_, he announced, barely tapping into his power.

Getting right to the crux of the matter, _"Now I really want you to think about what Yori asked. What is the name of your boss?"_

His eyes bugging out, Metz gasped at the overpowering presence in his mind, "I…I don't know his name…I swear."

"_Alright…a Mister Doe, huh? We can work around that."_, Ron rolled his eyes, _"What did he look like? What is the color of his eyes?"_

Shaking, eyes darting nervously, "Dark and he's always towering over people."

Head turned in thought; Ron contemplated for a few moments, _"Where is he from?"_

Anxious, and sweating more, "I'm not sure…he never talked about his past to us."

Continuing this game of twenty-questions, _"He must have said something, how long have you worked for him?"_

"Only a few years, he recruited me and then some of the others.", sweat pouring down Metz's back.

"_How did he know how to find you from your voice you are from the East coast, is he?"_

"No…now that I think of it he might be from the Midwest."

Pressing on, _"Are there any scars or...anything in the way he acts."_

Ron suddenly felt, more than heard, a 'click' inside Metz's mind, and before the young American could even shout an alarm he 'saw' the tooth and the capsule from within Metz's thoughts. Abruptly an intense pain, followed by numbness and dizziness began to overwhelm his consciousness.

"Shit!", Ron spat as the pain overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the floor. Foam poured from his mouth just as it did from the struggling death throes of Percy Metz.

Realizing what he was observing the white haired Ninja Master quickly rushed to Ron, wrapped his arms around him and ordered, "Ron-sama release him, he is a dead man.", as he pulled The Chosen One from the dying gangster.

His eyes rolled up in his head, the former hero fell over as he continued to foam at the mouth. Reaching over Sensei slapped Ron, "Return to us Chosen One…please do not leave us so soon."

XXX

_Flight BA237:_

After several unsettled minutes, Kim drifted off to sleep on her cheer bud's shoulder. While listening to her friend's murmurs, moans and feeling her shudders in Kim's troubled sleep, Tara considered what she had learned and experienced in those few short minutes of mental and emotional terror put on display by her lightly snoring friend and concluded she needed to talk to some of her friends about this 'episode'.

That the heroine was still being plagued by these 'demons', shook the bubbly blonde to her core as she saw them firsthand and, in their aftermath, how they reduced the strong and outgoing person of Kim Possible to the emotional and mental wreck who sobbed on her shoulder. Frowning, Tara wished she knew the exact rhyme or reason of these 'fits', and even more how to end them and return the auburn haired woman to who and what she was before this nightmare started.

In stunned silence her hubby Josh watched all of this from across the aisle. Shocked at the front row seat he had to an episode of what had reduced a former girlfriend to this level of tears and despair shook him also. Ever the supportive one, he reached out a hand to meet the one his Wife extended, sending her all the love and help he could under the circumstances.

XXX

_Near a seaside Caribbean Lair:_

"Drew go back inside and bring out the baby sunscreen for Samantha!", the green skinned former villainess yelled to her pack mule of a blue skinned husband trailing behind them. That he was already struggling to carry their cooler, beach towels, an umbrella and various other items from their little seaside cabin to their outing on the pristine beach sands barely resonated with the wife and mother of their child. As usual…

Startled he almost dropped their gear and ran back to the cabin he directed to be built on the other side of the island from their underground lair living quarters, but the realization that his wife had set him up, yet again, in an untenable situation, he shrugged and plowed on through the soft sands to the spot Shego had chosen for their outing.

Upon stopping before the smirking mother of their child, "Meh…I'll get the sunblock Shego, but first let me drop off this stuff off.", as he carefully placed the 'baggage' where it could be accessed.

A gleam in her eye, "Hurry you know how much she loves it when you carry her out in the water…", Shego sweetened the pot of incentives to her husband.

Giving her a pained look, "Shego, that diaper of hers soaks up all that water and then she weighs about as much as Mister Sit Down…..", he cried before rubbing his lower back, "You know I to get had four months of chiropractor work because of _that_ little episode."

Batting her eyes sweetly, "I had to hold your hand too if you remember.", Shego countered with a sugary smile as she lightly mocked him.

"Yes, well I remember that and thank you, but you know that I am sensitive in my lower back…"

Smirking again, "And your neck and legs and right arm…", she counted off.

Stamping a foot and kicking up a tiny 'spray' of sand, "Shegoooo you don't have to bring all that up!"

Enjoying another bit of coerced entertainment at his expense, Shego continued on, "Well you did have me give you back rubs, and I did buy one of those inversion gimmicks for you, too.", she retorted. Then arching an eyebrow to Drakken, "And speaking of back rubs, when are yours going to match mine for relief? We both know yours did nothing for me when I was in labor with Sam."

Though she was enjoying another round of 'parental dinner theatre' the little tyke grew bored of it and decided to change the focus of things by raising her hands above her head and quickly bringing them down to the sand as she laughed at the antics of her Mommy and Daddy. I mean, really, there was a beach and _all_ that water to play in…what _were_ her 'rents' priorities on these things?

Catching Sammy's antics out the corner of her eye, "Awwwww have you ever seen anything so cute?", the raven haired Mom melted, another adult falling under the spell of a cute child of her own.

Smiling what was a warm and genuine smile, not the evil ones he used to be known for, the former Dr. Drakken was also smitten by the antics of his adorable child, "She has your laugh, you know."

Also smiling warmly as she picked up their daughter, "Yeah, she does.", she said before warily looking to Sam, "I just hope she doesn't inherit my temper."

Taking a moment to tickle her daughter's bare midriff, "Now do as I ask Drew, get her sunblock, Sam's skin is very sensitive."

Rushing back to the cabin, "I will be right back dear."

XXX

_Tokyo:_

After staging the fork truck where he needed it, Antubi Monestu, the black clad driver announced to those standing nearby, _(Some of the guys are getting the foam and the dry ice.)_ Then looking at the carnage, _(It looks like we have a bit of work ahead of us to pack them away.)_

Frowning, _(Well we'd better get started, these men are not going to get in there by themselves…)_, Suzie chided him. _(Not in their present condition.)_

Shrugging in reply, _(Well we might have been able to keep a few of them alive,)_, Wanda deadpanned, _(but hero boy went a little berserk on us.)_

Shaking her head sadly, _(It is how he is now, all business.)_, Suzie lamented._ (I liked him a lot better five years ago when he was a goof-off.)_ Frowning, _(That red head_ _needs to have her bottom spanked, she has no idea the problems she's caused.),_ she growled.

Lowering her voice, _(From what I've heard, Yori has some information about her.)_, Wanda said and glanced around quickly, _(We can't discuss this here, too open an area for this,)_, the tall Shinobi said lowly, _(but all I can say here is that Sensei mentioned something about a mission for two of his more elite and enterprising students to undertake soon.)_

Snorting, Suzie picked up an arm from one of the dismembered former gangsters, _(Well, by elite and enterprising, I'll bet he means us.)_, she said as she tossed the appendage towards the shipping box,_ (He just wants us out of the school campus doing some real work for a change.)_

With a gleam in her eyes, _(He must mean you then Sue, we both know that I'm worth my keep.)_, her lifelong friend teased her.

Rolling his eyes, _(You two are both troublemakers.)_, Antubi interjected._ (It is my hope that he can keep you away from the campus for a year or five so that you won't be a bad influence on the rest of the students.)_, then ducked when both turned and threw body parts at him.

XX

Pressing a hand to his shoulder to keep him in place on a wall so he could recover from his recent ordeal, _(Stoppable-sama, relax and take a deep breath.),_ the old ninja master told his American friend.

Wiping the 'foam' from his mouth, he slung it to the side, _(Being in someone's mind when they commit suicide is not the best way to spend time Master, let me tell you.),_ Ron sighed to his confidant and friend.

_(Yes, well he could have had you perish with him.)_, he admonished his friend. _(Now near death experiences aside,)_, he said with a barely seen grin, _(did you obtain any information about Metz's employer while inside?)_

Shaking his head, _(No that information was blocked somehow. When I tried to force my way in to get it, it seemed like he was programmed to take the poison pill; like someone meant for this to happen.)_, Ron said as he recalled what he felt as he delved into Metz's mind regarding that information. To this Sensei sat back to contemplate this wrinkle in their plans to learn of their head antagonist.

Holding his hands out as he shrugged, _(So in that regard,_ i_t seems that our efforts to uncover who his employer is have been thwarted for a while.)_, he said to Sensei's frown. Then with a gleam in his eye, _(But I think the address we need is in Metz's pocket.)_

Grinning back, _(Ah then we should use that address to send the addressee a package which he will be sure to enjoy.)_, he said to Ron.

Then to Hirotaka, _(Please remove Mister Metz's hands and head before you crate him up with the rest of his men, we want to make sure the correct message is sent…oh and make sure there is no doubt that 'The Mountain' sent the message.)_

Bowing, _(It shall be done Sensei.)_, Hiro said with a smirk, then went to carry out those directives.

X

His part in this adventure at an end, Ron followed Sensei out of the warehouse, the gathering and packing of The Mountain's 'message' taking place nearby at the loading dock of the building, _(I need to get back to Sapporo and get my bags if I'm to get there in time today.)_ Looking from the activity to Sensei, _(Except for our talks, I won't be around for the summer.)_ Sensei nodded his understanding of the implications.

Smiling wistfully, _(Take care Sensei, my thoughts are always with you.)_, he said before bowing, and then giving the 'Peace and Love' hand gesture which Sensei reciprocated after returning his own bow; then they hugged briefly.

After breaking from the hug (Yes it was a manly-hug, no Slash here people…!), _(I have called for the helicopter and it will drop you off at a private airport.)_, Sensei replied. _(You have a return flight back to Sapporo for you to gather your things.)_ Then warmly,_ (Have a good time this summer Stoppable-san and thank you for your help in this matter.)_

XXXX

Well that was an interesting chapter. Ron and Company clean house in a corner of Japan and he nearly buys the farm due to Mr. Patch's indoctrination while Kim gets a front row seat to the entire thing on the other side of the planet. Tara is onto something alright about Kim's 'problems' and for the first time there are witnesses to something others only have heard about from Kim in the aftermath. There's nothing like an actual display of what had been described after the fact all these years to nail down conclusions about the blonde's theory.

The cell of Scum and Villainy in Tokyo cleaned out, messages being sent to Yamanouchi's persistent pest, Ron heads out to another leg of his journey since leaving Middleton. Kim's heading into Middleton before going off with Wade to Japan for a GJ Mission and information about the boy she locked out all those years ago during what she has learned was probably channeled to her by a PTSD'd blond Hero who lived with the nightmares that followed.

And beg his forgiveness.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi there and here we are with another installment of 'Storm Chaser'. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait, but life, work, and the never ending battle against the cold and flu season struck just as this was being finalized for posting. But never fear, PTO, bed rest and lying low have won the day…**

**But before starting the pre-Christmas recap of our tale so far we'd like to thank the following for chiming in as they have: Mahler Avatar (Multiple chapters, but still more to go before he or Calvin & Hobbes sleeps…), Beckman (yes, Hurray indeed, again), Uberscribbler, ajw1970, Robot Wolf 26Z, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Paradoxreader (you old Guest, you…), Vondrakenhof, wildcon120, levi2001a1 (both times…) and Randamwriter, thanks to you all, even the 'Silent Reviewer'…**

**Last chapter Kim was winging her way home while Ron and Company took out a major base of operations of their most persistent foe in the Far East to date. (The Yakuza took a hint, maybe these guys will too? Only time will tell…) But that ever persistent involuntary 'open door' between them struck again as Kim put on quite a show in First Class when Ron went Berserker on his and Yamanouchi's **_**hosts**_**, and then found something left behind with one of the survivors that surprised all witnesses to the results. No closer to resolutions on either side of the planet, Ron and his Team prepared a 'message' for their foes while Kim finally got some vindication from Tara's witnessing and evaluating the event.**

** One Caveat before the first passages of the chapter are read: Though the timing of **the release of this chapter** is quite close to a recent devastating hurricane to the Asian quarter of the Pacific Ocean, bear in mind this chapter was originally written by Larry in the late Spring or early Summer of this year during what was a very quiet Hurricane Season in the Western Hemisphere. We offer our prayers and thoughts to those who went through it, though, and hope the survivors get the relief and assistance they need as they rebuild their lives and their world.  
><strong>

**But before this goes much further Larry and I need to deny the Evil Grinches (Sorry Theodore…) of Disney their sumptuous feast on the bones of us writers: If ya saw it on Kim Possible, it's theirs, if not then they either are their own creations or ours (see Larry).**

**Now on with the show…**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 26

_Yokota Air Force Base about 30 KM west of Tokyo, seven days after the Metz Affair in Tokyo:_

Glancing around the conference room from his podium the balding Japanese Air Self-Defense Officer smiled as he took in the mix of Atmospheric Scientists and Flight Officers, Japanese and American, civilian clothing and coveralls, and olive drab flight suits like his own.

Clearing his throat, he got their attention and they took their seats so he could begin the initial briefing. Speaking in English as few of the Americans present spoke Japanese while most of the Japanese were at least bilingual, "On behalf of the Japanese Nation I welcome the American assemblage to Yokota Air Base. To those from here I also thank you for taking part in this event. I am Major Isaku Norobi of the Japanese Air Defense Force and I am here to explain your presence at this facility.", the Air Force Officer greeted them.

After the low rumble of replies settled down, "The Nation of Japan is seriously considering changing the way we study the violent storms in the Pacific Ocean, especially those which would approach the Islands and the Asian Mainland.", he continued. "For years we relied on the same methods still in use in the United States to track and investigate typhoons like you did your hurricanes, in fact your Air Force was a big part of the methods, but after a time we went with satellite technology and other means of electronic surveillance which we use to this day."

Extending a hand to the American pilots, and then to their aircraft parked on the tarmac, visible through the room's picture windows, "With the evolution of technology and aircraft modifications in the years since we went with satellite surveillance, our government has decided to once again return to those methods.", the Major announced.

After the low din faded, "It was realized that from afar we were not gleaning nearly what we've learned our compatriots in America were gathering from their direct involvement in those storms and those of you present were invited here to take part in a pilot program to help us learn how get back into the business of studying these destructive forces of nature more closely.", Major Norobi declared.

Looking solemnly, "Over time Japan has noted tropical storms are getting stronger and more unpredictable and it was determined by our Meteorologists that we were not gathering the information needed to prepare for them from by current methods. It was decided to look to the United States and their example to gather more accurate data to define more precisely where storm damage will likely occur…", the Major said to the gathered.

Then extending a hand to an American officer in the first row, "Colonel Warmarster here,", he said as the quite large and flat topped US Air Force Officer in an olive drab flight suit, black oak leave clusters on his shoulders, left his seat and walked up to the podium, "is the Commanding Officer of the group who've come here with their equipment and aircraft to assist us in this endeavor and I'd like to thank you and your experienced crews for volunteering your time and equipment to help us get this off the ground.", the Major finished and turned to shake hands with the Colonel.

Turning to the assembled, "Thank you for that introduction Major Norobi.", he said before pausing to look over the room, and noting a fair-skinned blond haired male sitting with the Japanese group, "I am Lt. Colonel John Warmarster, of the 53rd Weather Reconnaissance Squadron, known as 'Hurricane Hunters'. My particular Flight's call sign is 'Storm Chasers', and we operate from our base at Keesler Air Force Base in Biloxi, Mississippi. We are all extremely happy to be here to assist the Nation of Japan in the creation of a program which we believe will pay tremendous dividends for you when it comes to preparing for those Pacific storms which plague this part of the world.", he explained to the assembled.

"What we do, and what we are a part of is a joint military/civilian agency operation to gather and disseminate data regarding some of the most powerful storms in the world.", he continued. "Though much has been learned from afar from the technology developed for this purpose, but it was learned that direct involvement through means such as we employ are still necessary to get a fuller picture of the hurricanes that threaten the shores in our corner of the world."

Pointing to the two aircraft he, his crews and some of the civilian scientists flew in on the night before, "We use the latest model of the C-130 Hercules, the WC-130J, which carries the latest in equipment for us to gather the data called for in storm threat assessment and an airframe that has all the latest materials and structure designs to secure the crews flying through some of the worst Mother Nature can throw at the Human Race when we fly through her hurricanes."

Turning back to the assembled, "Major Norobi's description of what our two governments agreed upon only scratches the surface of what is planned for you.", he said waving a hand over all present. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us but when we are done here you will be able to take the lead in Asia in helping other nations prepare for storms which range the entire breadth and depth of your part of the world.", the Colonel declared.

Again pointing to their aircraft, "We do all of our data gathering from planes like those on the tarmac, which we fly through the very center of those storms, so they have to be quite durable for us to survive slamming through storm walls where winds have been recorded at 150-plus miles per hour.", he said to gasps of surprise from the local group.

After the murmurs died down, "But before anything like that can be done we need to help bring your team up to speed as to duties and responsibilities called for in all phases of such missions. And quite shortly our group will help introduce these duties and responsibilities to members of your group once the introductions and job designations are made.", Colonel Warmarster said as each group looked to the other.

Then looking to the only blond in the room not in his group, "Major Norobi, I see that you have someone of European heritage on your team.", he said to the Major before turning to Ron, "Where are you from Son? And do you speak English?", he asked. Then looking more closely to the marks and bruising on Ron's face, "And if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your head? Lose an argument with a wall or something?"

Chuckling at the comments about his face, "My name is Dean Kaminsky, Colonel and I'm originally from Chicago, where I and my parents were from until work brought them here.", he said with a grin. "As for speaking English, even though I'm from Chicago I guess you could say a speak a dialect of the language.", Ron smirked as the room rumbled in low laughter. Pointing out the group he was with, "I'm majoring in Meteorology at the University of Sapporo and have an internship here for the summer."

Then shrugging, "And as for my head, I walked into a door back on campus before coming out here…I lost my train of thought for a math problem, well you know how loss of focus and open doors work out.", he said in 'explanation' of the very visible bruises and cuts on his face he received from his very recent adventures in his side job as a ninja for a secret ninja academy.

"Chicago huh?", the Colonel chuckled, "I guess that covers your ability to speak English I suppose, but by any chance do you speak Japanese?", he asked, deciding instead to avoid the obvious running gag he'd heard within his group about weather geeks being too smart to fit a table through a door without having a boy scout with them.

Looking innocently to the officer, _(Of course I do or at least better than you do I'll bet.),_ Ron replied before he switched back to English, "Does that answer your question Sir."

Quizzically he leaned over to one of his men who did speak Japanese, "What did he say?", off-mic, but still loud enough that all heard.

His eyes darting, "Uh, Kaminsky said 'Yes', Sir.", the aide took the safest route with his CO, but made no mention of the snarky tone he _understood_ in the reply.

Smirking knowingly, "Something tells me that isn't _quite_ what he said,", said the man who knew when someone was 'blowing smoke' with him, "but if he can speak Japanese as well as Captain Markus here then I think we can use him at least in a liaison role.", Colonel Warmarster replied.

Turning to Ron, "Son do you know anything about advanced meteorology?"

"Sir I am an intern…a student, so I do not know how I compare to people who have been doing this for years.", Ron reiterated his reason for being here this summer. "I am here to learn, gain experience so I can begin to build a resume for a possible position in this field down the road. When I graduate I plan on returning to the states to complete my education.", Ron/Dean replied.

Looking pensive, "I see, so where are you planning to go for your advanced degree after you graduate from Sapporo?", the Colonel inquired of the fledgling Meteorologist.

Shrugging, "I am not sure at this point, Colonel, but when I get closer to graduation I plan on scoping out who would want someone with my skills.", he replied. "I do hope that I can get into either Colorado or Colorado State, if not Oklahoma when the time comes."

Taking on a look of concern, "Some of the schools out there are relatively expensive…"

"I am well aware of the cost of those schools, but my parents have set aside enough funds for me to go to any school that accepts my application when the time comes, even if it's MIT.", Ron cut in.

His smile taking on one of 'oh one of those pampered guys' kind of looks, "So you're rich too, eh son?", a corner of the Colonel's mouth twitched.

Another unassuming shrug, "I get by Sir.", Ron replied indifferently.

Smelling more than _Dean_ let on from his nonchalance, "So how then did you get to come here?"

Casually continuing, "Well Sir…I, uh asked around and a couple of my former teachers wrote letters of recommendation for me and I guess that helped out some.", Ron replied leaving out his 'In' with a school that had some serious connections with the Japanese Government.

Nodding in acceptance, for the moment, "Well it should help in the long run that you can speak both English and Japanese, so if it's all right with Major Norobi here I can put you with one of our techs on one of the birds. That way we can begin to show you how things operate so that you gain some kind of working knowledge to go with that sheepskin after you graduate."

Smiling, "Thank you Sir, I would like that. That experience would sure help me out in some my classes.", the blond young man said.

Nodding his reply, the Colonel moved on to wrap this meeting up, "Now the final piece of business. I'd like to staff out the birds today so we can get them into the air tomorrow, fully crewed. But before we can do that we need to get those of you without flight suits issued your sets today.", Warmarster announced. "So those of you without flight suits, please raise your hand.", he requested as the non-military personnel complied.

"To that end,", he nodded to an officer who rose from his seat on the front row, "please follow Lieutenant Himorshi to Supply where you will be issued your flight suits.", Colonel Warmarster said to the six males and one female who raised their hands.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

Hunched over her desk, Betty Director glanced from the papers before her and back to the two individuals standing at ease in front of her desk. After a few more seconds of rereading a passage or two she leaned back in her overstuffed chair. "So what do you think was the cause of this last 'episode' Miss Possible?"

Sighing, "You have to remember Ma'am that I am not a licensed psychiatrist…", the younger red head tried to clarify her position.

Cutting her off, "I know you are not Kimberly,", Betty smiled in agreement, "but you have a history of dealing with these episodes and you know your mind better than we do."

Her eyes glazing briefly, "Yes Ma'am, I suppose so. But as you know I did go in for evaluations and in all cases they found nothing _wrong_ with me.", Kim huffed at the countless times this happened in the past, "However, a friend who was with me on the flight and witnessed my last episode came up with something that I really hadn't thought of in all of this. And maybe I missed it because I was so overwhelmed by those episodes.", she said, concerned how this would be taken by her Boss.

An eyebrow rose, "And what did she come up with?"

Looking to Dr. Director somewhat uncomfortably, "Well the background to this has to do with this one time Ron and I shared a dream…it was like we had a psychic link somehow…"

Betty again cut in, "Not common, but not unheard of either.", she said a little skeptically. Then waving her on, "Please continue Kimberly."

Kim glanced at Wade, who smiled encouragingly to her from his place beside her, "I may be some kind of 'Receiver' and I seem to be receiving some intense, for lack of a better term, _visions_ from someone which are very unsettling.", she said timidly. "But I can only remember receiving one or two that could be placed in the 'nice category'.", Kim continued, tapping a finger on her chin.

Sitting straight in her chair, "Kim…if you were a 'Receiver' as you say you were, wouldn't you 'receive' these kinds of things _all_ the time?", Betty played Devil's Advocate.

"Well from what Doctor Jamile told me, she thinks that I get selective data from a very limited number of people, and this was based upon what she pieced together from what I could remember about those varied episodes I experienced…she said less than five people…", Kim replied, "If I got more than five, she said I'd have these episodes all the time and before long I would be a total fruitcake.", she furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "And then I would be headed off to the looney bin…her terminology, not mine."

Nodding her acceptance of the prognosis of Kim's issues so far, "At least we are closer to finding the cause for your episodes.", Betty said before picking up a small packet of papers. "Now as to your request to travel to Japan, and with the Japanese couple you met during your last visit there…you may do so,", as Kim's eyes flashed in released joy, "as long as you take Mr. Load with you.", she said as she handed the packet to the other red head.

Smiling warmly to Wade as Kim turned to him also, "He is your partner now and I think that he could use some walking in the mountains for the exercise and relaxation while you are trying to find this school that Mr. Stoppable went to on his exchange trip."

Taking the packet, "Yes Ma'am I'm sure we both will take advantage of the offer.", Kim beamed to Dr. Director. "In fact I've been in email contact with the couple we met there last year, Lieutenants Kasumi and Tustoma, and they promised me that they can get some time off from their jobs with the Japanese Defense Forces to show us around.", Kim informed the Agency Director.

"Good.", she nodded. "Now I have taken the liberty to clear this,", and pointed to the packet, "with the Japanese Government when I received word that you were still interested in traveling to Japan.", she said to Kim's immense joy at learning someone she looked up to did this behind the scenes for her.

Continuing as Kim looked to the packet of papers in her hands, "Within are all the introductions and clearances you will need for your upcoming visit to them,", Dr. Director said, "so both of you look them over and take what is for you and keep the rest in that packet.", as both looked to her.

"And while the Japanese Authorities granted you and Dr. Load the permission to undertake your _personal business_,", Kim flushed lightly, "they have agreed for this to be a 'working vacation' of sorts for you two…", she paused, "and for you two to be low-key 'Emissaries', if you will, between our Agency and their Government.", Dr. Director said as her demeanor went from light to serious.

Taking in the meaning, her charges also went solemn as they understood the meaning of her explanation.

Clasping her hands together and settling them on her desk, "That being said, you two are to treat this as a cultural exchange between GJ and Japan, a kind of first steps between us that your reputation as a Teen Hero helped pave the way to happening. This helped us greatly in our negotiations for this 'first contact' with them after all these years of their benign indifference toward us.", Dr. Director said in quiet significance.

Nodding to Kim, "And your contacts, the couple from the Japanese Air Defense Force, also helped us out in those negotiations, too. We, errr, requested them in a semi-official manner to offer assistance to you while in Japan during this double-edged 'mission' there.", Dr. Director enlightened them. "It also won't hurt for their presence to help cut through any red tape you may encounter while in Japan."

Sighing with a tear in her eye, "I know this was probably a difficult thing to get accomplished and I'm happy to accept this 'gift' you've given me as a part of business between GJ and Japan's Government.", Kim said gratefully, "That you called it a 'cultural exchange' between us and Japan…just brought back so many memories of when Ron went on one there while we were sophomores in high school.", Kim said wistfully as she briefly grasped Wade on his arm.

Nodding, "Yes Kimberly, that I am quite aware of, I've spoken with your Mr. Barkin and he divulged all he had at his disposal on the matter.", Dr. Director said. "That you have friends in Japan who will act as guides for you two, I'm sure you will make a very good go of this as a working vacation while there."

Wide-eyed as her emotions started to overwhelm her, Betty said to Kim and Wade, "Please, you two, sit down before you either fall out or jump into the ceiling and hit your head Kimberly…" Chuckling, "But with the way Wade's been wearing himself out with his physical training regimen, I'm sure it would be he who would fall out other than you, Kimberly.", she finished.

Looking her young Agent over appraisingly, "Though he has not let up on the intensity of his training he's no longer losing any weight…I'd bet before too much longer he's going to be built like a brick.", she smirked. "Quite opposite the image for someone in his chosen field as an Intelligence Officer-in-training at GJ.", she said with professional pride of his hard work.

Grateful for the offered respite the former members of Team Possible took their seats in some very comfortable chairs. They were also relieved that their Boss had undertaken the heavy lifting needed to allow Kim and Wade into Japan for their search for Ron while helping bridge the professional gap between GJ and Japan's Authorities.

And amazingly, all of this went on behind Wade's 'back' without him even getting a _sniff_ of it.

Beaming at her former Techmeister and Guru, "Wade's getting there Ma'am; I even found one of Ron's old workout schedules from high school and gave it to him…" Also looking him over, "And it does look like it gave him the start he needed to get the results he's received."

Taken aback, "Ron Stoppable _trained_ in high school?", Betty asked in amazement at _that_ concept. "For what?"

Frowning at another reminder of just how badly Ron had been overlooked by so many who kept 'score' of such accomplishments in her world, "Yeah, Dr. Director, Ron had been heavily involved in physical training in his last year of high school.", Kim looked levelly at her boss as a long-closed mental door opened in her mind.

An eyebrow twitched, "Did anyone think that the football prowess he put on display on those fall Friday nights came just from his so-called dumb luck?", Kim lowly growled as Wade could tell this had really struck a nerve with his friend and partner. Gesturing to him, "Maybe you could check out some of Ron's old game films, Wade could send you copies of him in action.", she said to a suddenly introspective Dr. Director who nodded her acceptance of the premise.

Silently recalling something she had read about in Kim's quite extensive dossier, yet discounted until this very moment, Dr. Director realized she had stepped on a pet-peeve 'tripwire' the red head had about people discounting her best friend. And she also realized this was compounded by the guilt she must now carry for essentially discounting him the same way in her first year at Oxford. Silently she vowed she would tread lightly with this subject from now on.

Her demeanor neutral, she nodded to Kim as the Agency Intern also realized what was recognized by her 'audience', "I mean, how many guys do you know of, outside of SEAL's who can snorkel a couple of miles of open water, crawl through A/C ducts, fight henchmen® and then sprint a quarter of a mile to safety from an exploding lair?", Kim continued as she reined in her emotions.

A few moments later, she shrugged, "Add to that the usual Mad Dog stuff he used to do as the school mascot and you'd have a stud that any sane girl would want for herself.", Kim huffed a cleansing breath to help her come down from causing a scene on so many levels after what had been a pleasant meeting so far.

Nodding slowly, "I believe there is more to Ron Stoppable than was realized and that GJ should have looked further into this…", Dr. Director started.

Struck by a thought, Kim interrupted, "Think of it Doctor Director; performing all those near-gymnastic moves while wearing that Mad Dog costume and mask for a couple of years must have been really challenging.", she said as she remembered how strenuous his routines had been, "I know it would have been for me…", she admitted.

Snorting, "And Drakken couldn't even remember his name, while Shego _also_ used to call him a buffoon.", Kim said sardonically, "If they had any idea.", she shook her head.

Cautiously Dr. Director just had to ask, "Kimberly why didn't you make any of that public knowledge?", of something that even her agency had missed of the often overlooked Sidekick, including in GJ's own discounted 'Ron Factor' project of days past.

Looking meaningfully at Dr. Director, "Once _I_ figured this out, Ron and I decided to keep this quiet, it would be our 'secret weapon' against those who've made a _career_ of underestimating him in the field.", Kim pointedly replied. "Besides, by then we were dating and his blossoming 'traits', if you will, really started to intensify…on all levels, and then it all became very personal between us.", she gazed knowingly to her boss.

"And after that we didn't want the publicity that would come from the media trying to use _that_ angle to dig further into our personal lives for something **sensational** to report on _'Kim Possible'_,", she air quoted sarcastically, "…that could have led to them to discovering our _personal_ activities in the tree house.", Kim sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We decided to tone down our off-the-clock activities so we wouldn't run the risk of getting caught doing something which would embarrass our parents if we were intruded upon by some enterprising investigative reporter at the wrong moment."

Hoping to get slightly off this track, Wade decided to chip in, "Ma'am,", he cut in, "I have some old video from Team Possible when they were in high school which might be pertinent. You could use the footage, from start to finish to chart Ron's progression from the beginning of his career with Kim.", he said Dr. Director's grateful nod.

"In fact, I can also include practice and game film taken the season Ron played for the Mad Dogs. Once I find it all I can have it downloaded to my GJ server to prepare for you to look over.", he added to her approval.

Curtly nodding, "Very good Doctor Load, I want you to try and get that accomplished before your flight next Friday."

Kim gawked, "Next Friday?", while Wade's jaw dropped.

Turning back to her, "Yes Kim, the Japanese Government not only agreed to your visit they've fast tracked it to get the ball rolling on these low-key first attempts to bridge our Agency with those of their own.", Dr. Director announced. "To assist you in your travels there, you will be met and accompanied by the aforementioned couple you met last year during our 'Asset Retrieval' mission in Japan.", she also informed them.

Holding up a hand to prevent any questions, "They have been given temporary leave from their current assignments in their Air Force and will act as protocol liaisons and guides throughout your stay in Japan for this First Contact with their country's Security Agencies…", Dr. Director paused, and then lowering her voice, "And to help you with your own personal mission to locate your boyfriend.", she winked to the red head.

Flushed, "Uh thank you Dr. Director for all you've done to set this up for us. We won't let you down with the Japanese Agencies and will do our best to help pave the way for more open interactions between us.", Kim said as she acknowledged the pressure being placed on her and Wade, with this back-channel meet-and-greet.

"And after that I hope I can find Yamanouchi and make things right between Ron and me.", Kim's tiny smile gave off the hope she had for that happening.

"You are welcome Kimberly.", Dr. Director replied formally. Then smiling, "And as your boss I need not remind you that it _is_ time for you to take a bit of a vacation, and I think taking in a little scenery will do just fine.", she said.

Then to Wade, "Doctor Load do you have any problems with this arrangement?"

Smiling brightly, "No Ma'am, none whatsoever, but I think I'd better get my walking shoes broken in better before we leave.", the genius replied.

Lightly clearing her throat, "Uh Ma'am?", Kim asked, "Do you want me to email the couple that we met in Japan last winter?"

Nodding, "Please do and be sure that we know where you will meet them in Japan.", Dr. Director instructed Kim.

Then settling back in her chair before taking a look to each, "Now you both have duties and assignments to take care of before you leave, so you'd best be off to do so.", she directed them as they rose from their chairs. After they stood at attention they waited her dismissal, "And I would suggest the both of you taking some long walks in preparation for the trekking you will be doing also."

With a smile, "Wade, I also suggest you find those shoes and continue to break them in.", she said to his smiled reply.

Saluting them, "Dismissed.", they replied in unison, "Yes Ma'am", and headed out the door to the responsibilities and tasks that awaited them.

After her door closed, Betty heard Kim's muffled "Boooyaaaahh!" filter through her door, after which she shook her head with an amused grin on her face and went back to the paperwork on her desk.

XX

After a few seconds of walking silently, "Sorta happy about this, aren't ya, Kim?", the African-American teen asked, his gaze focused down the hallway.

Her smile dipped briefly to a slight frown, "Don't jinx it Wade…this is the best thing that has happened to me since that one night in the tree hou….", Kim said before she stopped rambling and blushed deeply.

Surprised at the sudden silence, "Huh, something wrong, Kim?" he turned to her.

Now blushing heavily, "Uh…no, no..it's just a memory I just had…that probably needs to be written on an AF site instead of airing it out here vicariously by those dorks we've got for authors…", Kim stuttered in mixed emotions.

Taking what Kim almost said, and some of what he had heard about these 'memories' of hers, the veteran of many years surfing the internet and all that that inferred, Wade had a pretty good idea what she was referring to, "The tree house huh?", with a smirk plastered on his face.

Nodding, "Yeah…", she trailed off as her complexion flushed quickly to the red end of the color spectrum, "The first time was awesome,", as her eyes glazed over, "and the what followed went to amazingly unbelievable.", she shook herself out of her daze.

Looking to her partner, "And Wade, if I ever pull a stunt like this with Ron again,", her eyes furrowed dangerously, "make sure you have someone kick my butt for being so stupid."

Smiling sadly, "Kim it wasn't all your fault…"

Cutting him off, "Maybe not, but enough of it was.", she said in irritation, "I should have been smart enough to call for help…" Then she stopped and turned to look him straight in the eyes, "Wade, promise me you'll never let me isolate myself ever again."

Sighing wearily, "Kim, part of the problem then was that we had no idea what you were going through.", Wade replied before grasping her hands, "If we had known, I'm sure that your Mom and Dad would have gotten you home.", he said, looking down into her emerald eyes, "But that is in the past and as long as you don't repeat this and have learned from it, then you will be stronger for it.", as he squeezed her hands.

Then letting them go, "Now I'm going to advise you to think long and hard about your relationship to Ron…", he began.

Interrupting him, "Why Wade?", Kim asked in mystification.

Shrugging, "Simple…maybe finding him won't be _that_ easy. But as far as I know he hasn't popped back in Middleton, and, while I've been watching the world, it _is_ a very big place.", he said with a sad grin, "So there may a lot of rocks he could be hiding under that I'd never know of."

Her heart sinking, "Do you think he's broken?, Kim frowned, "'Cause if that happened, I'm sure that I brought it about with him…", she said, then bit her lip in worry, "I didn't realize it at the time, but it could have happened."

Lightly shrugging again, "Maybe…I just don't know, but maybe it would be better if he _was_ broken, Kim.", Wade replied to her horror.

As she started to sink into despair, "Kim!", he said sharply but quietly, bringing her out of her approaching hysteria, "Could you imagine if the opposite was true?, Wade said knowingly. "That if he wasn't broken then maybe he didn't care for you as you thought he did. But we both know that he did love you, very much, and knowing Ron the way we do anything like what happened like it did could have only affected him that way."

"But how is that a good thing?", Kim whispered in fear, "How would him being broken from what I did to him be a good thing, Wade?"

"Kim, I saw him in those months where you left all of us in the dark…I saw how he was when he was completely cutoff from your family, and by extension,", he paused when he saw her coming reaction, "you.", then grasped her arms in support as tears formed in her eyes.

As those tears started to fall, "I knew what he was going through proved to me that he loved you more than you ever knew." They fell harder. "But what you didn't know was that he loved you way before he confessed that to you at Bueno Nacho HQ.", her eyes registered surprise and disbelief through the tears.

Nodding, "Yes, he did. For as long as I've known you two I could see it in his eyes, the things he did for you that went beyond for a best friend. But he kept it hidden from you.", Wade confessed to her. "It really became obvious to me the night he chased that flower down in the Amazon and blew that pollen on you so you could continue your date with Josh Mankey.", her eyes tearing up again at the memory.

"What you didn't know was that after you left to finish your date, he stayed alone in the bushes talking to himself." Kim tensed up and stared at him. "Over and over again he kept asking why he wasn't good enough, before he eventually went home.", as tears rolled down her cheeks to accompany her soft sobs.

"So maybe what happened that fall when you were in England could have pushed him into going off and improving himself, and all he was looking for was a sign…", he said as Kim sniffled.

"Yeah, and the sign he got from me was 'Not Wanted'", she groaned. "Oh Wade, why did he ever put up with me like he did?", she cried.

"Short answer Kim…Ron Stoppable loves you.", he replied.

Derisively snorting through the tears, "You mean 'Loved', don't you.", Kim blubbered before she wiped her eyes, "Wade, as much as I want him here with me…why would he show up?", she cried as she wrung her hands.

Sighing, "By now some other girl, or girls, are probably enjoying what I took for granted when I had him.", she said forlornly, "But I guess I'm getting what I deserved from this and all I can hope for is to reestablish our friendship when I find him, if _that'll_ ever happen."

Breaking in before she fell further into that abyss, "Kim…no pity fest here, ok?, Wade said, "I meant loves, as in a guy doesn't spend most of his life supporting someone, then after getting sweaty in a tree house with her for about a year…", he winked to her, "and just like that gives up?", he shook his head, "I just don't believe he would just give up something he fought so hard for.", he said to rally her spirits. "Trust me, he still _loves_ you."

Continuing to wipe away the tears, "I hope you're right Wade.", Kim recomposed herself for a moment then looked to a nearby clock. "Now it's late and we're scheduled for an hour of PT then we're gonna do,", she eyed him here, "an hour and a half of sparring to burn off that meal we ate today. And I expect each of us to put some extra effort into it.", as the very familiar 'Coach Possible' came out at the end.

Recalling the video he reviewed when she coached the Tweebs' soccer team, he sighed, "Yeah Kim, you're right about that, and I guess we might as well get it over with…", as each went off together down the hall to close out their day.

XXX

_Rocky Mount's Bar & Grill: The Dinner hour._

Happily anticipating the arrival of their friend, Justine (for the next few months…) Flanner and her fashion diva friend Monique searched the crowd of the little Italian restaurant they were seated in for a glimpse of a red mane they were so familiar with.

Excitedly pointing, "There she is Justy!", Monique said before waving to the approaching fellow graduate of Middleton High.

Snorting in tipsy sarcasm, "It's about time Moni, I'm on my third beer.", before she drained the mug.

Not so 'wieldy' herself, "Yeah I know, me too.", she snorted in reply, "Let's see why she wanted to meet with us for dinner."

Walking up, Kim gave both women a warm hug, "How have you guys been?", as she noted the 'aroma' around her friends.

"Busy.", Monique responded then nodded to her dinner companion, "Justine has about six months till Mike gets out and then it's gonna be wedding bells for the skinny, brainy blonde here.", she said. Then looking at Justine in calculation, "But before then we gotta find some way to put some meat on her, she's way too thin. And as for me Coco is running me around like a crazy person….", she frumped, "But the pay is waaaayy good.", she said in happy consolation.

Smiling, "Good for you guys.", Kim replied and noted that Justine was a little slow on the uptake at the moment.

Her ego getting an _assist_ from her previous libations, "In a bit less than a year, I'm off the market.", she crowed. "Boy are all the other girls in Middleton going to be happy.", Justine smirked as her synapses fired off a response she never would have made under more _temperate_ circumstances.

Pointing a thumb at Justine while Kim seemed to be stifling a giggle, "She's had a three beers tonight and when we leave we're taking a taxi home.", Monique deadpanned to her longtime friend.

Settling down, "Well congratulations to you again Justine, I can't wait for the big day.", Kim said, then took her seat.

Looking to her, "What about you there hero girl? What are you up to for the foreseeable future?", Monique asked.

"Well guys I'm going to spend two more years in England and then I am coming home permanently.", Kim informed them.

"You tell your 'rents yet?", Monique asked, her eyebrows raised in delight.

"Yeah I did, and I am going into a graduate program in Upperton.", she said with a smile. Then looking around longingly, "Being so close to Middleton I'll be home every weekend and then we can get together more often."

Nodding happily, "Sounds like more and more alumni are returning to their roots.", Justine observed.

Laughing lightly, "Just give me two more years and I'll be home for the duration.", Kim said to them. "And for sure I'll be home next year for the big event.", Kim pointed out.

Coyly, "Oh, you mean _our_ little get-together?", Justine asked.

Smirking, "Yeah the one with you in white.", Kim said, then peered at her, "So, is Mike going to wear his Marine uniform?"

Shrugging and lightly shaking her head, "At this point I don't know Kim, when we tie the knot he will have been out about six months."

Nodding, "Ok, I guess we'll see when the time comes.", Kim replied. Then with an evil grin, "But a little birdie told me that you two had some after-hours fun about a week ago.", her voice going higher at the end. Ducking down conspiratorially, "Was it as good as you remember it?"

"Yup.", the heavily blushing blonde replied as her eyes glazed over. That her complexion's condition was from her alcohol intake, the memories of the event, or both, was up for speculation at that table.

Fanning herself frantically with a table place setting, "Lord would you two stop talking about _that?_", Monique moaned, "I haven't had any action for over a year, and the frustration is _killing_ me!"

Kim chuckled in sympathy with her friend, "I know what you mean 'Nique, but if you remember I've gone without a **lot** longer…And you don't see me complaining do you?"

Each looking to the other, "Oh yes you have.", the two chorused when they turned back to Kim before holding back a giggle-fit.

Hands up in mock-surrender, "Ok, ok stop it you two, I admit it, you've got me there.", Kim laughed along as she remembered the times she cried on her friends' shoulders about this sitch. Blunted somewhat over time, the harsh sting of the memories of how her Kimness train-wrecked the relationship with her long-missing boyfriend could now be talked of a bit easier these days.

After they settled down, "Well belly up to the bar Possible, you're waaayy behind on the drinks.", Justine warbled to the red head.

Smiling in light regret, "I need to keep my head clear tonight, so I'm only going to have a couple of glasses of wine with a light dinner.", the red head shook her head at the two.

Interests piqued, "Why?", from Monique as Justine also looked on in surprise.

"I have to get on chat and make contact with that couple I met in Japan last winter.", Kim explained.

Perking up, "Oh and why's that?", Justine asked curious about her friend's interest in the couple.

Excitedly, "Well Wade and I are going over…on GJ liaison related business,", she said, not giving away company business in public, "and they will be our guides and interpreters for that.", as Kim gave the gist of the event as the two women took in her explanation.

Then eyes bright, "And maybe when that's over with, they'll be able to help me locate Yamanouchi…", before she bit her lip, "I really need to speak to the Headmaster of the school there.", Kim said with hope in her voice.

Scratching her chin, "That name…its familiar somehow. I've heard of it somewhere…", from Monique, a blank look from Justine.

Looking meaningfully at her, "I've mentioned it before Moni; it's where Ron went on that exchange trip."

Eyebrows sharply up, "Why do you want to go there GF?"

Looking between her friends, Kim bit her pensively lip, "Cause that might be where Ron went.", her eyes hopeful, "If he's still there…and available…", her voice lowering as she sighed, "maybe he'll take me back and come to live with me in England while I'm finishing up there."

A gleam in her eyes, "GF, you sure horny ain't driving that bus of yours?", Monique smirked while Kim flushed lightly and they giggled for a few moments.

After the hormonal-based mirth ended, Justine frowned, "It's been almost four years Possible. He _may_ not even be there anymore, or he may have found someone…", she reasoned, "You have to consider it."

Sighing after biting her lower lip, "Yeah I know, but they might have a line on where he is so that I _can_ contact him and find out where I stand with him.", Kim said, her own eyes downcast.

"Ok girlfriend,", Monique told her friend, "you've been going on about him long enough to convince me that you really want this situation to be over." Monique said before she raised her hand to get a waiter's attention and Kim could order something from their menu. "Now maybe you can get that taken care of."

Timidly, "I at least need to talk to him guys…", Kim drifted off. Sighing again, looking down at the table, "Has it been four years?", she shook her head and looked to her friends. "What's he done with his life up to now and where is he going? I'd..I'd like to know…if he's available..if not, then,", she gulped, "maybe I'd have to move on with my life", she fretted. "Maybe…just maybe,", she whispered, "we can rekindle our friendship.", a tear appeared in her eye. "I'd hate to have lost that…even if it's all I have left.", she shrunk down in her seat.

Monique was having none of that, "Talk to him?", she shook her head, "Girl, your hormones are doing jumping jacks while hopscotching all over the place whenever you talk about Ron.", she replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Your fear of what's become of him are having it out with those vibes I'm getting from you to jump in the sack with him every time you talk about that blond goof.", she retorted.

A little miffed, "I'm not that bad…", Kim shot back.

Wagging a finger, "Oh no? Hell girl you're worse than Flanner here.", Monique nudged Justine with her elbow.

A little slow on the uptake, the inebriated blonde genius rallied indignantly, "Hey!", before she seemed to hunker down and pay better attention to the back-and-forth at their table.

With a haughty look and reply, "Don't worry Justine the hangover you'll have in the morning will make you think twice about tying one on for a while.", Monique cast a knowing eye at her bud.

With a goofy smirk, "Just celebrating the test strip being pink, Monique…", Justine let hang before she looked to her now-empty glass.

Kim froze in place, then after a few seconds looked to her classmate in wide-eyed shock, "Huh?", was all she could manage to say.

Nodding to Flanner, "She's been off her BC meds a couple of months now because something wasn't working quite right with her body chemistry.", Monique told Kim. "She knew she was taking a chance with Big Mike when we visited with him in North Carolina while we went to pick up my car…" , she said to a goggle-eyed red head.

Incredulous, she knew that Monique delayed returning home for this 'errand', "Why didn't you drive it back before then?", Kim asked, looking back and forth between her friends. Then glaring to the tipsy blonde, "And why are you drinking in this condition?", she said as Justine opened her mouth to speak.

Cutting her off, "Cause her beau was going to be there for about a week before he went back overseas, Kim.", Monique said and looked to the blonde also, "And I've tried to cut her off, but not brainy girl.", she frumped. "You'd think with all those smarts she'd listen to reason…", she ranted. "But it's her life, I've tried.", the fashion diva crossed her arms across her chest.

Then looking to Kim, "And as for nuptials, hell, I'd even coordinate something like that for you and Stoppable if I had the chance.", she grinned to Kim in a way that the red head thought was a little too calculating.

Cocking an eye at her GF, "Thanks for the offer Monique, and if the opportunity arises I'll keep it in mind…But if you find him first, I still have first dibs with him.", Kim replied in mock seriousness.

Mock-miffed, "Ok GF, but if you end up walking down the aisle to him,", she returned the eyebrow, "_I_ get to be your Maid of Honor."

"Deal.", Kim said as she and Monique shook hands, and then giggled at the 'drama' between them.

Crossing her arms across her chest, "And if skinny boy picks me…", she paused for a moment, "then _you_ get to be _my_ Maid of Honor.", Monique smirked and waited to see what rise she could get out of her red haired friend.

Her eyes flashed, "You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. _Girlfriend_!", Kim grated out as her complexion seemed to be on its way to spontaneous combustion.

Though she may have been half in the bag, Justine caught the tone, "Whoa Kim, slow down!", she held her hands up between the two to stop an upcoming brawl, "While I have to admit there _is _such a thing as justifiable homicide, I don't think that excuse would fly here."

Monique laughed nervously for a moment, "Girlfriend you are too easy, I won't ever do anything like that to you.", she Cheshire-cat-grinned to Kim.

Relaxing after realizing Monique had played her, Kim relaxed as the waiter arrived, "Do you have any craft beers?", she asked him. Looking to Monique and Justine, "I guess I'd better get on track a little to celebrate with you two."

After the brown haired young man produced a card listing the beers served there, Kim took it as Monique got his attention, "One more for us."

He nodded and took down their order as Kim smiled to him and, "O'Fallon Gold on tap.", as her order.

Nodding to her, "Ok,", he said as he looked her over a little, "but I gotta card you..I want to be sure…you're of legal age, you know?", the waiter stumbled his delivery.

Reaching into her purse, "Sure.", Kim said as she pulled her driver's license from her wallet, allowing him to see her name and age related information, but covered her address with her thumb, "Here you go."

Looking awkwardly to her, he stuttered, "Uh…I..I sorta need to see….", as he seemed a little too anxious to Kim.

Smirking with a glint in her eye, "Where I live.", Kim finished his statement. Fixing him with a look that only villains saw when she was taking them down, "No, you, don't.", she said and froze him in his tracks as he tried to rebut her.

"If you don't believe me,", as Kim pointed to a window at the front of the restaurant, "I'll just have that cop out there come in here to 's_plain_ it to you."

Looking out the window the waiter saw Sergeant Hobble at a car speaking to someone in the driver's seat.

Gulping and slowly turning back to the fiery red head, "You see kid, I too am a cop of sorts and Sergeant Hobble and I go way back in our respective fields of service.", Kim said and let that sink in for a moment.

Then fixing him with another glare, "And he'd agree with me that you **don't** have to see my address; that you have no legal or legitimate reason to see anything but my picture, my name, and my birthdate on my legally issued identification.", Kim said with authority.

Lowering her voice, her eyes boring into his, "And between you and me…I don't care to be stalked. It wouldn't go well for you.", Kim said to the wannabe Lothario, who shuffled off to get their drink order filled.

Then with a glint in her eye, before he got very far away, "And no more alcohol for Justine here, only iced tea for the rest of the night.", Kim projected her voice to his receding back.

Opening her mouth to protest, Justine stopped and collapsed in her seat, "Yes _mother_.", she groused as Monique fell into a giggle fit.

XXX

_An island in the Caribbean:_

Placing their daughter into her husband's lap, "All right Drew, keep an eye on Sam while I check the hot dogs.", the mint skinned woman said to her blue skinned husband as she made for the outdoor grill from their seats at a beach side table.

Calling out to her as she lifted the lid to the grilling hot dogs, "I'm telling you Shego, lobster rolls would have been so much better…"

A hand on her hip, tongs in the other, "And you forgot to have the lobster delivered didn't you?", she replied with a smirk before she turned them one last time.

Pouting, "Well now that you bring it up…"

Interrupting the onset of a whining rant, "I saw the list that you sent off Drew, there was no lobster on it.", Shego reminded him of his oversight.

Huffing in defeat, "Very well, I admit leaving it off the supplies list last week.", Drakken tried to sulk, but his daughter's fascination with her parents' back-and-forth caught his attention and brightened his mood somewhat.

The turning of the dogs complete, Shego closed the lid and returned to her family, "Drew don't worry about it, the supplies coming in next week will have plenty.", she told him. "In fact, you can make them for the whole staff, too."

Once back to their covered table, Shego took in their daughter's glee while Drew played with her. Smiling she took her seat and pulled it closer to them and rubbed Sam's back. Sitting back she looked out over the water to the setting sun and sighed happily before opening her arms to invite her daughter to sit in her lap.

Hugging her close, Shego looked to Drew and reached out a hand which he took and both sat quietly for a few more moments before it was time to remove their dinner from the grill. While Shego placed the hot dogs on a small platter, Drew and Sam retreated to the beach side bungalow's fridge and cupboard to retrieve the rest of their meal. After all the fixings, sides and condiments were laid out on the outdoor picnic table, they began the process of melding it together for their late afternoon meal.

Quiet, happy noises were heard from the trio as their assembly went the way it usually did of families who had love in their hearts for each other as they interacted with each other. Laughter, giggles and the occasional squeal was heard as 'some assembly required' also led to some mishaps resulting in misfired mustard by the youngest or hot dog buns unprepared for the grandiose additions to them by the scientist of the family to the basic 'red hot', or the scoffs heard to one big city girl's haughty claims of what the ultimate hot dog was in relation to other locale's pale imitations.

All-in-all it was a good ending to the day as the sun continued to set and the automatic lighting slowly started to come up to a soft glow around the bungalow, while the little family of former supervillains and their offspring settled down at the table to eat their dinner and take in the darkening scenery fading into the approaching night.

XXX

_A warehouse in Tacoma Washington:_

After making his way up the stairs to the above-floor office, a very thin, clipboard carrying, man knocked on the door.

Through the door he heard, "Come in.", and walked in to his balding supervisor seated at his desk, dealing with paperwork. "Yes, Clarence, what is it?", came from the desk.

Pointing a thumb behind him towards the warehouse floor, "Mr. Ingersol, a shipment of some kind has just arrived.", Clarence Pinkney replied.

Without looking up from his paperwork, "What kind of shipment?", Alfred Ingersol growled to his foreman.

Shuffling uneasily, "All I can say is that it's a very large crate.", he shrugged.

Looking up, "Well which company is it addressed to?", Ingersol fixed him with a stare.

Shaking his head, "There is no company listed on it, anywhere, just this address."

Sighing in resignation, "Ok, bring it in and open it up, maybe whoever sent it has the wrong address, again.", he waved to his floor manager.

Nodding, "Ah yes Sir, we considered that, but we've checked and nobody's expecting anything right now, and we don't have anything scheduled to be delivered here either.", he replied.

Taking this in, "Well Clarence, what's the sending address?", he asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

"Tokyo Japan."

Leaning on his desk, "Are you sure that we didn't have anything coming in?", Ingersol asked, this _had_ happened before.

Holding up his clipboard, "Yes Sir, we're clear of deliveries right now, and for sure nothing from Japan.", as Clarence fanned the sheets on the board. Then after locating one particular sheet, "But we do have some things coming in from South Korea at the end of next week, but nothing like this."

Waving him off, "Go ahead and uncrate it, but make sure you have a camera on it too. We don't want any problems with the intended receiver if they claim we messed up their delivery.", he growled. A dismissive wave, "I'll be up here if you need me.", Ingersol said and went back to his paperwork.

Nodding, "Sure thing, Sir.", Clarence turned and went back to the floor.

X

Standing far enough away so as to not be underfoot, Clarence watched as two of his warehouse men worked with hammers and crowbars to open the top of the crate. Surveillance cameras were focused on the crate.

An edge cracked open and one of the men suddenly 'teleported' away from his task, "Daaammmmnnnnn! ", he shouted. Gasping for fresh air, "Man! What _is_ that **smell**?", he yelled as others nearby also caught a whiff of what had the first guy gagging.

Halting them, "Hang on for a second, I'll be right back.", Clarence instructed and walked back to his office to retrieve what he suspected he would need for what created this odor in the box. It wasn't unheard of but snakes did get packed away in crates like this one.

He returned a couple of minutes later with a handgun tucked in his belt, just in case, "Go ahead.", he ordered.

With raised eyebrows both men began to attack the crate again, taking care to be as upwind as they could.

His hand near an opening at the top of the crate, one said, "Hey, whatever's in here is cold!"

After a few more seconds the top was removed and both men gingerly started to remove the plastic foam they found packed on top.

Tossing the foam away they stopped when one found a plastic bag and unable to see through the bag due to the smears inside the bag, opened it up. Focusing on the object in the bag, horrified, **"Oh shit**!", he dropped it back in when he realized what he had.

His gun at the ready, Clarence cautiously walked to the box, glanced in and jumped back when he noticed six faces, nestled in ice, staring at him.

Startled, he jumped back a foot, then after a violent shudder he quickly walked to the in-house phone and dialed Ingersol's office phone.

"Yes, what is it?", Ingersol barked.

Gulping, "Mr. Ingersol, you gotta see this,", he said, "but first you might wanna call that emergency number that we got from our _benefactor_."

Impatient, "What is it?", he shouted in reply.

Looking back to the box, "Just come on down here, we have a problem.", he said with a shudder. "And bring something to cover your face with. It's pretty rank."

Three minutes later Ingersol, with a handkerchief held over his mouth and nose, approached his men and the crate.

A little put out that his presence was called for with something he felt should have been taken care of by his foreman, "Ok Clarence, what's the big deal? Couldn't you take care of whatever the hell you called me down for?", he growled. "And what's with the handkerchief anyway?"

Flipping the lid off the crate, "This.", he replied and ducked back while his boss took the brunt of the 'aroma' wafting from the box.

Trying not to revisit the lunch he ate a few hours ago, "Gawwwwd damn.", he gagged out. "You..guys get that…top back on that crate and back off. I gotta call…security.", he sputtered as he tried to get his pride back.

After a few seconds recomposing himself he pulled a wad of bills from a pants pocket, "Take your crew and head over to Chick's Bar, buy yourselves a couple of beers…and then bring me back a bottle of Jim Beam©, I need a drink."

Grateful for the 'happy hour' while still on the clock, "Sure boss, but…", Clarence gestured to the box and his men.

"Get outta here…now!", he cut his foreman off, "You didn't see nothin'! Understand?.", he looked meaningfully to him and the crew.

Worried at the underlying threat from his boss, though they operated some shady ventures all the time from this warehouse, he'd never seen Ingersol behave like this for anything until now, "Uh sure, boss.", Clarence replied, "We didn't see nothin', just like you said and we're going to get those beers you're paying for…"

Then taking in his boss' nervous demeanor and sweat forming on his face, "Yeah, and you look like you need that JB, too. I'll be right back after I get the guys down to Chick's", Clarence said as he quickly shuffled his men towards the freight door after they put the top over the crate.

"Yeah, but put that bottle at the loading dock and don't come back inside till I tell you, got it?", he said to his confused foreman. Before Clarence got to the roll down, "You got your cell, right?"

Pulling it from his holster, "Yeah.", he held it up.

A sharp nod, "Good, I'll call you later, now get outta here!", he dismissed them and turned back to the box, handkerchief over his mouth as he walked by it on his way to his office to make that phone call.

It would be several hours beyond the next morning's start of shift before the seven men who exited the warehouse would be notified to stay away from the building until further notice.

_Five hours after the exodus:_

Rising unsteadily from the chair he'd been sitting in as ordered after making that call, Alfred Ingersol tucked his JB away and made his way to the Employee's Entrance to answer the door. Several hard knocks announced the presence of what he found were five men impatiently waiting to be let into the building.

Upon entry, all wrinkled their noses at the rank smells that still lingered despite Ingersol's best efforts to diminish them. There was only so much that could be done other than cover the box in plastic sheeting to trap the smells and use interior fans to blow the ambient air to a blind alley behind the warehouse.

After the five newcomers made their way to the box, still some distance between them and it, Ingersol walked up to the man who seemed to be in charge, "Sir.", he said as he shook the one-eyed man's hand, "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

Looking from him to the box, "Well you said that you had a _unique_ situation and we wondered if it had any connection to one of our groups we lost contact with last week.", he said before extending his metal hand to the box, "Now have you taken the precautions as required for instances such as this one?"

Nodding, "Yes sir, as soon as I and a couple of my men saw what was in the box, I sent my men away and told them to say nothing and to not return until I called them.", Ingersol said which greatly placated his boss.

Grimly, "Good, now if you please, show me this box and its contents, I'd like to get this over with.", the one-eyed man ordered him.

Pausing to take a mask from his underling, he walked with Ingersol as the others kept their distance until told to do otherwise.

X

Though hardened by years as a worldwide crime boss, what he saw and smelled bothered the big man. Using his 'real' hand to hold the mask over his face, he withstood the rank smells of decaying flesh long enough to identify several 'faces' packed into the icy sludge covering the rest of the body parts in the crate.

Gasping for air, "Now I know why we heard nothing from this outfit until now.", he said to Ingersol. Pointing to a head, a look of abject terror on its face, "That man was in charge of my Tokyo operation."

Looking to the head, "Yes sir, something serious must have happened to have him go with his face looking like that.", Ingersol agreed. Then handing his boss an envelope, "Before calling you I found this in the crate."

Agitated at the envelope's suspected source, "Why didn't you say so?", he barked at his 'employee'. "Give me that!", and snatched it from his hand.

Chastised, "Sorry sir, it won't happen again.", he said to a man who had offered a 'seat' to so many before him for lesser 'transgressions' than this one.

Examining the envelope, then looking to his subordinate, "Did you open it?", he eyed him carefully.

Returning the gaze with no hint of deceit, "No Sir, it appeared to be a private communication for your eye only, so I just secured it until you got here.", he replied.

Nodding in satisfaction, the one-eyed man tore the envelope open and found only a small white card, blank on one side, a sketch and writing on one side. Grunting in building aggravation, he scanned the card for a few moments before thrusting it in Ingersol's face.

Snarling, "Do you know what this represents?", Sheldon Director asked the warehouse manager.

Startled, "N….no Sir.", Ingersol _almost_ backed away.

Grunting, "Good.", he said, "Now I want you to take your keys with you and leave the building.", he ordered. "And don't come back for three days."

Surprised, "Sir?", he stammered.

His eye boring into his, "Just do it and don't ask questions.", he said menacingly.

Gulping, "Yes Sir.", Ingersol turned and rushed to an exit, but not before retrieving his bottle.

After Ingersol cleared the door one of the other four walked up to the former WWEE Leader, "Sir, what do you wish us to do?"

"Remove the box and the 'contents'.", he ordered. "Then sanitize the place, remove all traces of that box and what was in it…It was never here.", Sheldon further instructed.

The orders given, all went to carry them out to his exacting demands.

As he oversaw their work, "I have another **score** to settle with this _'Mountain'_!", he spat under his breath.

XXX

_Rocky Mount's Bar & Grill: Later that night._

After dinner the three girls had one last drink (to Justine's dismay it was her third iced tea) as Kim declared, "Any more of these and I'm gonna have to take a cab like you two already are."

Smirking to the red head, "Yeah and you might go home with that cute Waiter too.", Monique replied, reminding Kim of the young man's repeated attempts to hit on Kim all night.

"You can go with him Moni, I'll take Justine home for you.", Kim offered while patting the chastised future mom on the back.

In mock disgust, "I'm not _that_ horny hero girl.", Monique huffed at her.

In mock seriousness, tilting her head to her friend, an eyebrow raised, "And I only need the _itch_ scratched by one guy Monique, so let's leave it there."

XXXX

And this draws the curtain to the latest chapter in our sprawling tale. Ron's settling in with his summer internship while Kim has quite the full day at GJ and then with friends. While Ron's getting noticed by the leader of the training cadre in Japan, Kim's been debriefed, surprised, welcomed, near-stalked and finally marinated by the end of the day.

While this was taking place a 'message delivered' event was taking place at one of The Mountain's unwanted conduits to the Far East that promises so much in the way of _fireworks_ when both groups finally meet…head-on.

Until the next chapter, Larry and I wish all of you a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello and welcome to a belated addition to our tale, 'Storm Chaser'. It's been a rough end of the old year and start to the new one, with work and family issues, but we persevered to bring this to you.**

**Before starting we'd like to thank those of you who chimed in for the last few chapters: Uberscribbler, Mahler Avatar (Again! Multiple entries), levi200a1, Randamwriter (a twofer), Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Robot Wolf 26Z, ajw1970, pbow, Beckman and GabrielBlade, thank you all for chiming in as you have.**

**Last time, Ron, or rather **_**Dean**_**, was being introduced to a career path not normally taken by someone in his field, and seems to have already been noticed by the Team brought in to help Japan get their own system in play. Kim was in the process of explaining something to her GJ Boss that had eluded her and her shrinks all these years: a witnessed account of one of her episodes; and a supposition of the source of them. Also she and Wade received their orders to travel to Japan for her quest to find Ron and take care of a little GJ Business while there, too. But before leaving Kim met with friends to tie one on and congratulate one of them on their upcoming nuptials while elsewhere in the world former villains and their precocious child enjoyed a picnic and each other's company. And lastly that 'package' from Japan made its way to final delivery, along with the message inferred…**

**And finally the ever necessary disclaimer to keep the sharks from Disney away: if you saw it or them on Kim Possible, Disney owns, all else is Larry's creations or their own selves…**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 27

_Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Japan:_

Slowly making their way amidst the multitudes of randomly crisscrossing and varying degrees of hustle and bustle of the various passengers, crew and staff hurrying off to their destinations, we find a petite red haired young woman and a larger African-American teen male, bags in tow, drawing ever closer to _their_ destination at Customs.

Suddenly, from within the rush and cacophony of sounds and noises they found themselves in, the red head perked up and turned toward a smiling Japanese couple who stood some fifty or so feet away behind a barricade. She smiled and waved to the two who waved back, a sign held overhead that read "Possible/Load", they could easily see from where they were.

Weary from their travels, Kim nudged Wade before she returned the wave and called out to the couple, "Natora! Megana! We'll see you in a few minutes after we get through that line.", she pointed to Customs.

Nodding with a smile, "Kim-san, we shall wait for you over in the reception area after your business with Customs has been concluded.", Yori/Lieutenant Megana Tustoma replied over the din.

Ten minutes later both Kim and Wade were through Customs and made their way to Reception as they rolled their recently repacked luggage behind them.

After reintroducing themselves, "Well, what should we do first?", Wade asked, looking from his friend to their hosts.

Cutting in, "Find my boyfriend and fix this whole mess.", the read head hurriedly replied, "Then get us rooms somewhere."

"Miss Possible-san finding him may be harder than it looks.", Hiro/Lieutenant Natora Kasumi replied. "If your friend is here in Japan he could be among millions of people.", he admonished her.

Kim frowned, "But…"

Smiling sympathetically, "Please let me continue Miss Possible-san, we will help you as we are able but as you Americans say; it might be like trying to find a needle in a haystack…", he tried to placate her.

Sighing in pent-up frustration, "I know but I have waited sooooo long to begin looking for Ron…"

_Yori_ cut in, "Though we cannot guarantee success in this endeavor Kim-san, I can promise that we _will_ look for him.", she said. Also smiling sympathetically, "Although I wish that you will be able to find him and to put this behind you it is entirely possible that our attempts may prove to be futile. On this first attempt."

Wilting in sadness, "I know Megana, but I can wish and hope.", Kim said as she blew a stray hair from her eyes, "I mean I made a terrible mistake, and Ron isn't at fault in any of this mess. I just know that it is only _my_ mistakes that were the cause of all of this, and I want him to know that I still love him and want more than anything to put this behind us…"

Nodding her head, "It is our wish as well.", _Megana_ smiled.

Suddenly cocking her head, a sign or recognition, "You know Megana…you remind me of someone…", Kim said in realization, "Are you, by any chance, related to a girl named Yori?", she said as she studied her friend's face. "You kind of remind me of her…but her hair was different and she always wore a red headband the few times I saw her.", she said as she scanned over her host's features.

Using all of her training to not visibly stiffen, "Not that I know of Kim-san, why do you ask?", the undercover Shinobi asked. Mentally sighing, Yori was so glad her hair was much longer than it was the last time she saw Kim; and her growing up also meant she lost some that baby fat in her cheeks too. Feeling Hiro's glance she also gathered that he, too, felt she was right to ditch the headband she had worn since childhood also.

Still looking for a sign of familiarity, "Well when I was here years ago, there was this girl named Yori…", Kim frowned slightly, "And it seemed like she was very sweet on Ron…and for a moment you reminded me of her.", Kim's voice trailed off. "And I was just wondering…"

Shaking her head to clear it, "Anyway what did you mean by _first_ attempt?", Kim asked, changing the subject back to something that Megana said earlier.

Quite happy with the change of topics, "My government has decided that if we do not find the young man at the end of your vacation, then if you are willing we will attempt this again next summer.", _Megana_ announced, to Kim's surprise.

Nodding, "They are certain that we will find him eventually.", she said before drawing closer, "Now before your arrival we have checked and according to our records there is no one named Ronald Stoppable in Japan. But that could mean he may have entered the country illegally.", her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Kim beamed at the possibility that Ron could be here, legal or otherwise, "You mean I might have more than one chance to search if this doesn't work out?", her eyes lit up. "I know, I could take some time off from school…"

Cutting the red head off, "Kim-san, it would be our honor to help you find him and to give you the chance to clear the air…and maybe become romantically involved again at some point if he is willing.", _Megana_/Yori said. "But at this point I do not feel there is a need to neglect your studies. You _are_ attending one of the best schools in the world and from what you said in your email this young man has somehow enabled you to do so without cost to yourself."

Chastened, "Yeah he did…..and you're right.", Kim bit her lip and reluctantly nodded, once again the error of her Kimness in full bloom pointed out to her.

"Then if you truly love him you must finish those studies with your best effort. To do less would be dishonorable to his assistance.", _Megana_ pointed out. Then smiling, "And something tells me he would be very proud of you for doing so.", the undercover Shinobi explained before she and _Natora_ led the way to the exit.

XX

With the girls paired off and walking ahead of the guys who straggled behind, Wade leaned in so only his walking partner could hear, "Kim is really sorry about how it went down between her and Ron Stoppable after high school.", he said sincerely. Looking to her and back, "She _does_ want to make amends."

Nodding, "We will assist in your finding the young man if it is at all possible Doctor Load."

Sighing, "That would be the greatest thing that could ever happen to Kim.", Wade replied. "I know she wants to get him alone and speak with him."

Looking to the girls, "That would be most advisable Doctor Load.", _Natora_ agreed.

Smirking, "And get him in the sack.", Wade inserted sarcastically to _Natora_'s raised eyebrow. Shrugging, "She hasn't even looked at another guy…this has been very traumatic for Kim.", he rubbed his eyes. "But even if Ron tells her to get lost I think it would be better than for her to never find him and get closure of any kind.", Wade nodded to her.

After processing what he had been told, "NO?", _Natora_ blurted out, nearly giving up his and _Megana's_ 'secret'. "After all this time she has been faithful to him?...I mean after so long?"

Waving him down, then with a cheesy grin to the girls who turned to the outburst, "Nothing to see here, you can go back to your girl talk.", Wade said Jedi-like to them with a slow wave of his hand. After getting annoyed looks and mutterings of 'Men' from Kim and something Wade supposed was the Japanese form of the same word, from non-fan girls, they shook their heads and went back to their chat.

Breathing a sigh of relief, "No…I mean, yes.", he stumbled in a low voice after dodging a sensitive bullet with his partner. "Kim hasn't seen anyone in all those years…and yes, she's been completely faithful to him.", he said quietly. Gesturing to her, "Kim needs him real bad right now…"

"Why is that Doctor Load?", _Natora_ cut in.

Suddenly slightly nervous, "She wants to show him…how _much_ she's missed him.", Wade said as delicately as the inexperienced in these matters younger man could.

"I'm not sure I understand.", Hiro said.

"Kim just wasn't just _dating_ him,", Wade looked to the still-chatting women, "they were in love with a capitol L and before she went off to school in England, they were almost _cohabitating_ in their tree house.", he said knowingly, "I think at one point they were talking about marriage."

Realization set in, "Ahhhh, I think I see.", _Natora_ nodded. "Then if you pardon the pun, again, we must find this young man as soon as _possible_.", he smirked.

Smirking too, "Touché.", Wade replied before he looked to the complicated timepiece on his wrist, "Now by my calculations it is nine at night here. Now are we going to get rooms and then something to eat? Airline food isn't all that great.", he said to what he could tell, from _Natora's_ expression, was a fellow traveler in that regard.

"And after eating from the menus at GJ where Ron developed his recipes…well there's just no comparison.", Wade's eyes glazed over at the memories.

"We already have three rooms reserved, courtesy of the Japanese government.", _Natora_ informed him. "After checking in we can go a very decent place nearby."

Stretching as he walked, "Good because I'm quite stiff from that long flight and can't wait to get something to eat that didn't come from a plastic bag.", Wade said in relief. After shaking off a yawn, "So how far away are the rooms, and that restaurant?", he asked his host.

"Not far Load-san, the restaurant is quite close to the hotel we're staying in.", _Natora_ said. "It will be our honor to escort you there after we get our rooms. Then after we dine we can begin to discuss your plans to locate this school you and Possible-san are searching for."

Feigning ignorance, he asked, "Now could you fully explain to me, who is this Ron person is? I am not completely aware of all that he is to her in all of this.", he steered Wade to revealing the other side of this issue. He, Yori and Sensei only had Ron's perspective, now he had a chance to learn more of Kim's viewpoint.

And to possibly use this to get his hardheaded friend to give up his quest to out-_celibate_ the first Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

Sighing and then taking a breath, "Well first of all, Ron was Kim's boyfriend…and what happened after she went to school in England is really her story to tell. But what I can tell you is that what happened over there led her to cut all ties to Middleton except for her immediate family.", Wade said as he sadly remembered that he too was also cut off at that time. "After several months of…well nothing, from Kim or her family, Ron finally left the States, and how he managed to do so without a trail of any kind still puzzles me, and went to who knows where.", he said in frustration.

"I see.", _Natora_ replied after taking this in. Shrugging, he considered that he'd hear no more until Kim filled in the details.

Drifting forward, "And right now, for various reasons, there's a whole bunch of people besides Kim who are trying to find him.", Wade said as he continued behind the women.

His eyes darting to Wade then forward, "I see. I suppose we'll discuss this further after we eat.", _Natora_ said as he walked alongside. "And we can also discuss the potential locations you have picked out to search for the school you believe this 'Ron' could be found.", he added. "So how many places have you come up with?"

Pausing to recall, "I think I have it down to about twenty places.", Wade replied. "And all were located in very mountainous terrain."

Stunned, "Really?", _Natora_ shot back, "How were you able to narrow it down to so few choices in a country as vastly mountainous as Japan?", he asked in hidden worry. That someone as clever as Wade Load could find the covert ninja school after nearly all traces had been erased from 'prying eyes', concerned him.

Shrugging, "Well it wasn't easy, but after records of previous visits by Ron, and/or Kim, got corrupted somehow, I had to go back to recollections Kim had of her one visit.", Wade replied, not telling just how frustrating it was to lose that data, or how hard he had to work to narrow it down to those twenty locations.

Sighing, "The real challenge came from what I could glean from Kim's own handwritten mission reports, sparse as they were in her case, but I was able to cross-reference that with what I could match up from my own terrain searches.", he said unknowingly to one of the two people present who intimately knew of the terrain Yamanouchi resided upon.

Nodding in relief that the school's methods to secure its location remained intact, "Very well, then I suggest we make haste to our rooms so we can eat and then discuss our search options for Miss Possible's long lost friend.", _Natora_ said.

Smiling brightly, "That sounds like a plan, dinner and discussion works for me.", Wade said to his suddenly growling stomach. "If I don't get something to eat I won't have the energy to spar Kim."

Looking casually to him, "I have heard much of her martial arts prowess, is she that good?", _Natora_ asked to get an idea of where Kim might be at this time in that regard.

Concerned, "She's not as good as she was before high school graduation, but in the year she's been working out and training since returning home, she's improved.", Wade said as he stared at her back. "She was real sick and weak, but after informing us about her sitch, she's made great strides in coming back."

XXX

_Meanwhile…at a nearby JDAF base:_

While one of the American Techs patiently explained and demonstrated the workings of the menus on one of the consoles to the trainees, a frustrated Dean Kaminsky looked on, looking as lost as he felt.

"Here you can put the radar into Doppler mode by pushing these two buttons.", Lieutenant Crisp said as he pressed them. Glancing over his shoulder he could tell on his trainee's face how he was doing with the equipment familiarization part of the training.

Moaning lightly, "I wonder if I'll ever get the hang of this.", Ron/Dean quietly lamented, feeling overwhelmed.

Grinning, "You will eventually Dean, but don't forget it's only been one day.", he reminded the novice. Rising from his seat, "Now I think we've done enough and should call it a night."

Looking to his watch, "We should get something to eat and get some sleep,", he stretched, "because we have to be in the conference room in less than eight hours in our flight suits.", the LT said as he shut the unit down and motioned to his 'partner' to come with him.

Ron looking at his getup, "Getting used to walking around in mechanic's coveralls is going to take some getting used to.", he said as he shook his body around, "I feel like I have droopy drawers."

Shrugging, "It's just a uniform, but this way we can tell in a crowd who are, and are not, our teammates. Besides these things are pretty fire resistant, unlike your regular clothes, so I'd rather wear this than run the risk of ruining my own clothes in the Herc."

"Yeah I get the uniform bit, but to me, if you're like on an American base all the uniforms look the same, so I guess it takes some getting used to…But what's a herc?", Dean replied to his trainer.

Waving his hand around, "This.", he replied. "This is a _Herc_…", he said to Dean's deepening confusion. "A C-130 Hercules multi-role turboprop aircraft.", he tried to get it to sink in.

At Dean's sign of recognition, "Yes.", he nodded back. "And on the shoulders of our flight suits we have our unit patches.", he pointed to his. "I'm with the 53rd Reconnaissance Wing out of Mississippi.", he said to Dean's further confusion. "You don't know anything about the United States Military, do you?", he deadpanned slightly.

Shaking his head, "Not really, I was a kid when my parents moved here, so I never picked up on that part of US life…I guess it's just like Cowboys and Indians to me…I wouldn't know what to do there either.", as Ron/Dean told the American officer some of his cover story to explain his ignorance of so many things taken for granted by youths in the US.

Shrugging, "I was never much into things like this, I mean we came over here about six years ago, I only spent the first two years in high school in the states and wasn't involved in much there at the time either."

"I was listening to the briefing...so how far along in school are you?"

"Gonna be a junior in the fall, so in a couple of years I'll be graduated from my university."

Nodding knowingly, "Sounds like you took some time off, from what I figured. Now I heard you're planning on coming back to the States for post grad studies?"

"Yeah that's the plan, but it's too early in the journey to be a weather nerd,", the LT smiled at his use of a very familiar term, "to know which school for my post grad would be better…but since we have the cash to do this I can go wherever I get accepted.", Ron/Dean said.

Tapping a finger to his chin, "I think this was Mom and Dad's way of getting me out of the house and doing something positive with my life.", he smirked. "Anyway I was too immature to go to school before, now I feel that I am ready for the challenge."

"Spoiled huh?", the American Officer chuckled.

Lightly laughing, "Yeah I suppose…I guess it was time I grew up and got out on my own.", he said. Shrugging, "The 'rents wanted me out so that they could remodel my room.", he frowned. Then a bright smile, "But now that I'm pretty much on my own I don't know what kept me from doing it before.

XXX

_GJ, Dr. Director's Office:_

Seated before her computer, the one-eyed head of Global Justice sat back as her security and anti-monitoring protocols secured the device. Once done, she turned on her webcam and entered a web address that only a handful of people in the world had knowledge of.

After all the connections had been made, the screen cleared and two faces appeared in the chat window, one green, the other blue.

Smiling brightly, "Good morning Shego and Dr. Drakken how are you doing today?", her demeanor still businesslike.

Also smiling, "Dr. Director, this is a pleasant surprise…"

In mock exasperation, "Drew you knew Betty was going to call right now, just like she does _every_ week.", the former villainess rolled her eyes as she chided her husband, a touch of snark in her voice.

Chuckling at the two, "Just checking in, I wouldn't want you to forget what I look like now.", Betty Director smirked.

Pouting slightly, "And here we thought this was a friendly call to us.", Drew replied as he played his role in a game all three took part in each month.

Laughing lightly, "There's that, but I still have to maintain the conditions of your Pardon.", Betty replied. "At least officially.", she said as Drew's and Shego's smiles dimmed slightly.

Huffing a breath and theatrically pushing some paperwork to the side, "Ok, that's done with. Now onto the less _official_ portion of the call.", Betty said as she leaned back, relaxed and smiling. "So what's the latest?"

Perking up, "Oh plenty, but first off I've got some things that your R & D group might want to look at.", Drew said eagerly, his eyes bright.

Smirking lightly, "Well do you want to give me a hint or are you ready to talk to them?", Betty replied, well aware of Drew's penchant for making known his projects before they were ready for 'Prime Time'.

Shaking his head, "I'm not ready to show them off yet, but basically I've developed a new body armor which needs more testing under controlled conditions.", Drew replied. "And I also have been working on a newer communications device with better encryption and a much better chip for your agents.", he followed up enthusiastically while Shego rolled her eyes lightly at what she termed 'geek speak'.

Then more businesslike, yet still friendly, "But if you remember, under the terms of our agreement we get the royalties while you have to issue the items in a way where no one knows that I invented them.", he said as Shego nodded slightly.

Waving back in agreement, "Yes, yes, I know the agreement Drew. It's all part of the arrangement we made with you that allows _Dr. Drakken_ and _Shego_ to fade from public memory.", Betty assured them. "You have nothing to worry about in that regard. We make the announcements of the breakthroughs and the media learns nothing of their origins, other than their creation from within GJ."

Expelling a relieved breath, "Thanks Betty, you don't know how appreciative we are of that arrangement.", Drew replied. "What with our daughter to raise we prefer to do it in an atmosphere where she wouldn't be hounded like we were going to be."

"So she's doing well, I take it?", Betty asked.

Cutting in, "Growing up too smart for someone her age.", Shego said with a Mother's Pride. Looking to him and back to the screen, "Drewbie here, thinks she's going to be a genius…", she smirked back to him, "and we've decided to home-school her."

Leaning forward, "Is she going to inherit any of your comet powers Shego?", Betty quietly asked.

Frowning, "We don't know yet, it's too early to tell.", Shego said looking to Drew in concern. Looking back, "They may never show up and if they don't I, for one, won't be crying about it.", her eyes lost focus for a moment.

Then with a fire in her eyes, "But if they do I can teach her how to use them without the hassle of kids taunting her until she gets a handle on them.", she replied, the memories of her childhood foremost in her mind.

Nodding sadly, "I agree children can be cruel Shego, but I wonder if it is completely wise to keep her away from the company of other children.", Betty said as both nodded in reply.

Then shifting gears, "Now later on this summer I will show up on your island unannounced…it's more to keep _my_ people off balance than you. However since we have to adhere to the letter of the agreement, I have to do it that way to make sure you are completely legal.", she said with a tiny smile. "Then in time I will turn those duties over to another agent and _only_ to that _one_ agent."

"Who is that going to be Betty?", Drew said in puzzlement. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just curious." Cringing, "We don't want Du around here _all_ the time…he gives me heartburn dealing with his stupid observations.", he lamented to the head of Global Justice.

"I'm not sure yet,", she said a little too quickly, "but I will give it a great deal of thought…We never meant for me to run this by myself so there's the need for a younger person to oversee it.", Betty added to their satisfaction.

"Good enough for me Betty, you've been more than fair to us with the arrangements you got for us since our Pardons.", Drew said as Shego nodded in agreement.

Shuffling papers together and putting them aside, "I'm glad to hear that, and I'm quite happy that things have turned out like they have for you and your family.", Betty said as she signaled the end of the business end of the call.

"Now onto less ordered business…", Betty said with a sincere smile, "Tell me more about Sam."

Drew Lipsky beamed, "She is growing like a weed and she is as smart as a whip. It won't be another year before I'll have to set up a computer for her."

Betty's brow furrowed, "Is that a wise idea?"

Quite excited, yet with a wry smile on his wife's face, "We'll make sure she can't get into sensitive stuff, so she'll be just fine.", Drew replied.

Releasing tension in her just off camera fist, "Good we don't want to deal with the explosive whims or any take over the world plans of a five-year-old.", Betty said in mock-relief. "I'd have a lot of explaining to do if this came from something I personally vouched for.", she reminded them of her help in gaining their pardons.

With a smile that Betty recognized from other happy, yet child-weary women in the ranks of GJ, "We'll be very careful with her Betty, she _is_ my daughter after all.", Shego replied, "And since I am trained and certified as a teacher, I'll take care of her education."

Nodding to her, "I'm sure you will Shego, but understand, if you need help, for anything, all you have to do is ask. I'll do everything in my power to help you with Samantha.", Betty said. "But you do realize you may have to bring her where she will have to learn how to socialize with children her own age?"

"Ugh, that means we'd have to move in with all those goody two-shoes…", Shego snarked a sigh, "I _know_ we're not in the take over the world game anymore Betty, but Drewbie and me aren't all _that_ good.", she smirked as Drew looked hurt.

Reaching a hand, she cupped a cheek and kissed him lightly. His eyes glazing over, she turned to the computer screen with a cat-ate-the-canary smirk.

Trying not to laugh at the display, "Understood.", Betty said. Then looking seriously to the couple, "So, how is the security for your island now that you have gotten out of the villain game?"

Her eyes serious, "Good enough.", Shego replied, "I don't think people will come around here after you put the word out that this area is contaminated from some company dumping chemicals on the island.", she smirked.

"That and all the Biohazard Warning signs scattered around should keep everyone away from here.", she said evenly. "And if that doesn't work, I do have remote cameras everywhere just in case someone gets too nosy.", Shego said with the air of someone secure in her craft. "And the technicians GJ hired know enough to keep out of sight and to keep their lips zipped, too."

Looking to her quizzically, "So Shego, how do you give breaks to our employees assigned to you?"

Sitting back in her chair, "Under cover of night, every three weeks we have relief crews change places just like they do on the drilling rigs.", she said. "And from what I gather they don't have a clue as to where we are located…although most of them do have an idea of who we are."

XXX

_Tokyo:_

"So here I was on the airplane flying back from Bonnie's and Junior's wedding on Senor Senior, Senior's island in the Mediterranean a couple of weeks ago when I had this vision…", the red head explained from her seat in a booth where the foursome had just ordered their dinner, "I had just begun to relax when, out of the blue, it hit me like the other times."

Sitting beside her and listening attentively, Wade did so to see if Kim remembered more of the reported incident since it happened to her.

Surprised at this revelation, "_Other_ times?", the young Japanese man inquired from his seat across from them, "Does this happen often?"

Shaking her head sadly, "Too often…and usually they've happened at night when I'm asleep, but this time it hit me when I was awake…I freaked out and traded seats with my friend's husband so she could comfort me and keep me from causing an incident on an international flight to the US.", the red head said blushing lightly.

Looking on, quite interested in this information, "Then what Kim-san?", the undercover Shinobi sitting across from her asked. Like Hirotaka and Sensei she only had one perspective to the mystery surrounding the breakup of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, here they had the chance to learn from the other's perspective.

"Then Tara…uh she's that friend of mine, thought about what she observed, what she knew about me and Ron…and came to the conclusion that maybe Ron was doing it.", Kim said while again considering the possibility.

Then after all were silent for a few moments, "But I don't think he'd do anything like that on purpose…", she said before sighing, "Even if he hates me Ron wouldn't do something like that."

Cocking her head to the side, "Why would he not, if he knew how?", Yori/_Megana_ inquired.

The red head wistfully smiled, "Because he's the nicest guy anyone could ask for, that's why.", she said with a far off look in her eyes. "He heals people, just with laughter and cheer, so I don't know if he could be brought to hate someone.", she said before looking to her hosts, "I mean he never even hated Shego or Bonnie…and they gave him more than enough reason for him to do so.", Kim said with conviction.

Quite familiar with both women, one because of her friendship with Ron she knew of Team Possible's adventures, the other because of Hiro's previous 'assignment' in Middleton, she feigned ignorance, "Who are they Kim-san?", Yori said as she kept Kim talking, making mental notes for the next discussion she and Hiro would have with Sensei. Kim's point of view would be vital to the direction they would take in regards to the red headed former hero and the blond ninja.

Shrugging lightly, "Well Shego is this former hero who went villain before I got into high school. I used to fight all the time, but maybe not any more. I heard a rumor that she dropped out of the evil racket and settled down.", Kim replied.

Tensing up a little, "And Bonnie was mostly my high school nemesis in class or at cheerleading, stuff like that…before she met and eventually married a former supervillain.", Kim said before relaxing.

After a few moments reflection, "You know I never thought I would say this, but I'm glad she settled down and is happy with Señor Junior, Senior.", she smiled brightly. "Maybe he's just what she needed all along.", she mused with a contented smile.

Still playing along, "Well I do not know who these women are, but I will take your word on what you have to say about them.", Yori replied with a _sincerity_ she learned at Yamanouchi. "But what of your recollections of your _vision_s.", she reminded her guest.

Breaking out of her reflections, "Right…Well, back to Tara.", she came back, "She knew that Ron and I shared a dream while on a high school field trip in a museum in Middleton, so she figured that maybe I had been receiving nightmares from Ron all this time…", Kim paled in horror at that thought.

Gulping, "And if those were Ron's nightmares…I gotta help him,", she paused, "they were _terrifying_.", her voice trailed off to a whisper.

Quite familiar with what the red head was talking about, having been on Ron's end of his nightmares, she played devil's advocate, "That is, how would…how you say…farfetched Kim-san.", gently diverting her from reaching this conclusion just yet.

Thoughtfully shrugging, "Yeah, maybe so, but on the other hand, a theory's been floated that I could be a receiver of these 'visions' from more than one person.", she finger quoted, "But it must be a selective transmission kind of a thing, or else I'd have been overwhelmed to the point of eventually inhabiting a padded room."

Smiling, Yori knew she was quite soon going to have a 'talk' with her husband, and in time with a white haired ninja master, "I do not think you are going insane, Kim-san,", she gently shook her head, "but if what you say is so, then there is much urgency in finding your long-lost boyfriend and, as you would say, compare notes regarding how your lives have been up to then."

XXX

_Airbase living quarters, after hours:_

Now out of his flight suit, which he really didn't care for, the American Ninja sat meditating in his room when a knock on his door interrupted him. Not expecting any visitors at this hour, Ron/Dean rose from his Lotus position and crossed to his door.

"Yes? Who is it?", he called out in English.

A muffled, "Colonel Warmarster, son.", came through the door.

Unlocking the door, "Yes sir one moment.", Ron/Dean replied as he opened it, "Colonel? What can I do for you?"

The older man cleared his throat, "I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot with you earlier son and I would like to apologize if I upset you in anyway."

"Sir…uh thank you,", he said in some confusion, "but I wasn't upset. Besides I'm still pretty young and sometimes I say things that I shouldn't. If anyone should apologize, it should be me."

A shake of the head and a smile, "Nothing to apologize for…", he said. "Now, would you care to go to the O Club for a beer? I'm buying."

Ron looked at his sweats and t-shirt, "Let me get something more appropriate on.", he said to the Colonel's nod, "I can go out for one, but I have to get back and get some sleep."

X

Over the din and music of the club, "So where do you come from Kaminsky?", Warmarster broke the ice.

After taking a sip of his beer, "A little town outside of Chicago sir…well it's on the other side of the state near the Iowa border."

Surprised, "Oh, and what's the name of it?", an eyebrow rose.

"Galena High School Sir.", Dean recited from his cover story.

A growing sign of recognition, "The Pirates?", from Warmarster.

Ron almost spilled his beer and nearly broke out in a sweat, "Yeah blue and white.", he tried not to rasp. "Wasn't a big school or town for that matter…heck, for any action you had to go to Iowa…I mean how many people can say that?" The blond ninja took another swig.

Snorting, "I know what you mean.", the American officer laughed, "I went to Milledgeville."

Shocked at his luck; actually talking to someone from near his _cover story town_, Ron knew he had to be _very_ careful here, "You guys had a pretty small school…even smaller than _mine_. How did you end up an officer in the Air Force from there?"

Nonplussed, "I got lucky and got out…It was after high school that I went to Junior College and I had gotten pretty good grades so I enlisted.", he explained. Shrugging, "They offered me OCS out of boot camp. I passed and then I got posted, so I took enough to get my BS to maintain my Commission."

"Oh wow you have a better story than I do, I tell everyone that I'm from Chicago because _who_ in Japan knows where Galena is?", Ron/Dean said with a light chuckle. Then rolling his eyes, "Big claim to fame there; Grant's House up on the hill."

The officer chuckled, "Well at least yours had one…", he said. Then, "Miss home son?"

Looking a little distant (something that he didn't have to fake), "Yeah…well at first.", he shrugged. "I couldn't speak Japanese and I was all of fifteen and so introverted. My folks tried sending me to an American school over here, but it didn't work out. So they just put me in a Japanese language school…you know total immersion. I had to swim or drown…I had to come out of my shell so I did. It was rough for about six months, but I survived.", he said looking to the Colonel.

Nodding, "That's good, at least you've got a handle on your environment.", he replied. Shifting gears somewhat, "Now back to the present, are you getting familiar with the equipment?"

Nodding while taking another sip, "Yes sir, but not fast enough.', Ron/Dean said before putting his glass on the bar, "I mean there is a lot of integration with satellites and…and, those things that you guys drop into storms.", he said in a rush, a little intimidated.

The older man laughed, "It took them a while to get it right too,", his voice rich in familiarity with his issues, "so just relax and we'll get you started." His demeanor now going serious, "But one thing I want you to realize is that this job carries some danger inherent to it.", his eyes sharp.

Eyebrows up in surprise, "Such as, sir?", at the sudden shift in tone to the conversation

Calmly, "You're going to be flying into storms maybe major ones, and even though we try to do this as safely as possible there is still a chance that you could get killed…", he said in a voice that spoke of experience.

Eyes wide open, "Killed?", he gulped.

"Yeah killed.", Warmarster said. "What we do is not the most sane thing in the world,", he followed up. Then with a smirk, "But the geeks dig it."

"Well, you can get killed by rancid sushi too…", Ron/Dean rebutted, "That is if you have a cold that is and can't smell it before eating it."

Shrugging, "Yeah I suppose, if it's your time to go there's no telling what will get you.", Warmarster said before lifting his glass. "Now let's finish our beers and go hit the rack, I'm planning on taking one of the birds up in the morning, and if we go we'll be out all day.", he advised.

Then with an evil grin, "It'll give you a chance to see what Air Force box lunches are like.", before draining his glass.

Warily looking back, "Sounds better than being cooped up here.", Ron/Dean replied taking in the crack about 'lunches'." Shrugging, "Maybe we'll get to do something neat."

Placing his glass on the bar and turning away from it, "There are no major storms from what the geeks are saying and there shouldn't be for another month,", Warmarster said, "so we'll do some drops and record the information for practice."

Surprised, "So you are letting me come along?", he asked.

Nodding, "Yes, you're coming along with us. Now I've had your college classes checked out and you've got the smarts to be there even though you are going into your junior year.", he grinned. Then with a thoughtful look, "Now what I want to see is if you have _weather_ running through your veins like all those other clowns do."

Still impressed at the invitation, "So then, a test huh?", he asked.

Shrugging, "Of sorts.", he said. Then with a calculating look, "Maybe I can get you a Commission after you graduate…that is if you can pass the physical requirements."

Coming up short, "Sir with all due respect I'm not sure I want to be in the military.", Ron replied, foremost in the back of his mind this would crimp his style as a ninja and put him with allegiances between two _major_ competing entities.

Not quite surprised at the hesitation, "So you might want to stay a civvie then?"

Nodding uneasily, "Uh yes Sir, I might…besides I've been out of the states for years, and I think my passport is still valid."

"You still a citizen?"

"Well yeah, unless they revoked it…"

A curt nod, "Then you can always join up."

Exhaling a large breath, "It'll give me something to think about Sir."

"Well consider that the Air Force will pay for your advanced degrees too, but you have to stay in longer.", the older American said before he got up. "Time for me to hit the rack, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Standing also, "Yeah I have to be up at four to get my jog in or I'll lose my girlish figure.", he said before offering his hand, "Thanks for the beer sir, see you later.", and walked to the exit.

Watching Dean head out, the Colonel shook his head, "Kids,", he snorted, 'I'll never understand them."

XXX

_An undisclosed location:_

Sighing before taking a sip from his glass of red wine, the former-Gemini pondered while he watched hackers under his employ as they searched the furthest and darkest corners of the internet to find _any_ whispers of this mysterious thorn in his backside from the Far East that had stymied his clandestine plans for world conquest since he had 'gone straight' some three years ago.

Frowning while dwelling on his sister, then sighing again while reminiscing about the loss of _two_ potential Agent Alphas in days gone by, he shook his head to clear the melancholy fog of 'might-have-beens' when he caught sight of one of his men hovering on the periphery of his hackers.

Calling out, "John, come over here.", Sheldon ordered the man who flitted from one computer tech to another, assisting each with any requests they had of him.

Quickly making his way over to his boss, "Yes sir, what can I do for…"

Cutting him off, "How long have you been in my employ?", Sheldon's face gave nothing away in the question.

Scratching his neck, "Errr...Sir? Going back to the other group?...I guess about five years now.", John replied after considering the question, now wondering if his time in Sheldon's employ was about to expire.

His demeanor unchanging, "And in all that time why haven't you sought out a higher position within the organization?"

With a slight tremor in his voice, "Sir I ah, just help out where I can and do what I am capable of.", John replied. "I'm not extremely clever, but I work the long and hard hours that you require to make things happen for the betterment of our group.", his voice steadying.

"And someday when we succeed in our endeavors, and you've become _the_ leading force in the world without resorting to WWEE's old tactics, maybe you will find it in your heart to remember those who helped in even a small way…", trailed off the former henchman who believed in the illusion Sheldon created for the world in general, and GJ specifically.

Sheldon smiled, which to John meant one of two things, one good (something that rarely happened with the former Gemini), the other bad (which happened all too often with the WWEE Despot). But in John's case, Sheldon seemed to be contemplating the notion that his employee had really bought into everything that the Under Bosses covered in the employee indoctrination.

Putting John's fears to rest, "Good enough.", he said as his skittish employee deflated slightly in relief. Then while he had him on edge, "Call my Sister up please,", Sheldon smirked at his employee's attempt to hide his startled hitch, "I want to have dinner with her. Maybe I can beat her to the punch this time."

Quietly exhaling, as best as he could, the breath he had been holding, "Yes sir, I'll take care of that right away.", John said, then paused before going off, "But may I remind you that GJ tracks all their calls…"

Waving his concerns off, "Of course I remember.", the former Gemini said. "And set it up for Friday night…somewhere.", he said offhandedly.

Nodding, "Yes sir. And do you have any choice of the location?"

Dryly, "Let my Sister decide for a change.", before lifting his wine glass once more.

Nodding again, "Yes sir, I'll make the appointment with Dr. Director.", John turned away, then looked back, "...Uh sir, if you don't mind me saying…", he said hesitantly, "Is something the matter? You seem somewhat distracted these days."

Frowning, "It's probably nothing, but…still…", Sheldon looked down. "It's just that recently…I was sent a _message_."

Surprise in his voice, "A message? What kind of message, sir? I'm not sure I understand."

Snorting in frustration, "Some people in an area of the world we are trying to influence for our aims want us to stop, and they recently sent us a warning of sorts for us to cease our operations there.", Sheldon huffed.

Concerned, "I don't see why they don't want to allow us into their area, sir…it seems so shortsighted to keep us out when they could reap so many benefits from working under you when it's all over.", John replied.

"I totally agree John, but for now I think the proper course is to just wait and watch.", Sheldon said before taking a sip of wine. "Now I am confident that in a short amount of time we will find allies to assist us in receiving an invitation to enter their playground.", he dabbed his lip with a napkin. "In the end we shall have _all_ of them eating out of our hands when they realize what we can offer them.", he said with a flourish.

Beaming, "Yes sir that's the spirit. Since we went straight we should show the world our can-do attitude."

"Very good John.", he said as he made to keep from preening. "Now that I recall, earlier today you said you picked up a report on something I tasked you with some months ago. Could you enlighten me please?", the one-eyed _semi-retired_ villain requested.

Suddenly remembering, "Oh yes sir…the one you had for me to keep an eye on the various people you've had dealings with over the last ten years…"

Impatiently, "Yes, yes go on."

Uncomfortably, "Well sir…one of your friends has passed away.", John began. "And I need to know if you want me to send a card or flowers and to pass on your condolences."

Startled, "Someone _died_? Who?"

Wracking his brain, "Someone by the name of…Botherson?", he remembered. "I believe he went by the name of Big Daddy, but I'd have to check on that to be sure."

Anxiously, "Are you _sure_ of that name, John?"

Thinking for a few seconds, then confidently, "Yes sir, but I can check again to make sure…"

A hand up to stop him, "No, no that's fine, but thank you for bringing this to my attention.", Sheldon's demeanor paled. "I'll take care of arrangements myself, so think nothing more of it.", he diverted his employee. "In fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off, you look like you need it."

In concern, "Sir are you well?", the middle-aged man asked his employer when he noted Sheldon's face pale.

Fixing him with a stare, "Yes John.", Sheldon tensed up as John suddenly felt uncomfortably fearful.

When his Boss relaxed, "Yes sir, thank you sir.", John said in relief as he slowly backed away. "So if there's nothing else you have for me, I'll try to get that dinner-date with your Sister setup.", still further away.

Once he made it to the door, "And I'll send you an email with the details to be followed up with the hard copy. I'll do my best to have it on your computer before I leave.", John followed up before he scooted out the door, down the hall, and away from any residual habits the former WWEE Crime Boss may still have since retiring from his days of world conquest.

XXX

_Tokyo:_

Still seated at the restaurant, dinner long gone, the foursome chatted while they sipped hot tea. Listening intently as Kim regaled the other three (though Wade knew many of the details, but not all of the human events of it) with the story of one very pivotal mission in hers and Ron's lives.

Smiling fondly at the memory, "And there I was…", a hand waved in the air, "unconscious and tied to a giant fake cactus in a Bueno Nacho Headquarters storeroom. As I came to, I saw Ron…", her smile dimming, "and he had been clobbered…", darkening, "I found out later, by _Shego_.", she said, an edge to her voice before she saddened, "And I was feeling pretty miserable…and for once in my life I was ready to just give up the hero business…", Kim trailed off.

From beside her, "But you didn't Kim…", Wade gently reminded her.

Briefly glancing to him and taking in a breath, "If I was there alone?…Yeah I probably would have, but Ron told me that there were better guys out there for me than Eric and they…that they could be close by.", she said softly.

"That's when I saw him in a different light…", she wiped the tear, "Here I was the girl who saved _everybody_ with this _slacker_ for a_ sidekick_…", as she paused.

Then with a fire in her eyes, "But he _wasn't_ a slacker.", Kim looked to her friends, "He is the most courageous guy I know…and up to that point he owned a part of my heart…But when he said 'Out there, in here'…", her face softened, "I couldn't believe what I was hearing…"

Her cheeks rosy, a wistful smile, "I…I felt so warm inside. In just four words he gave me the strength to fight back…and to love my best friend and make him my boyfriend.", her eyes now looking down.

Then as the red head stared down into her tea cup, Yori picked it up and looked into it.

A little confused, "What are you doing Megana?"

While peering into the cup, "Reading the tea leaves at the bottom of your cup Kim-san. It is said that they tell the future of the person who drank from it.", the Japanese woman replied as she studied the leaves.

Her eyebrows arching, "You can do that?", Kim asked. When _Megana_ nodded, "Oh, and can you tell anything from mine?"

Hiro also glanced into the cup, when one eyebrow arched. "Interesting…", he trailed off.

Now worried, "What does it say?", looking to them, and the cup, in concern.

Clearing her throat, "The leaves speak to me of a quest that you must endure Kim-san.", Yori looked to her.

Her eyes wide, "Can you tell me more?", Kim shot back.

Smiling, "Yes, but although you may not succeed at this moment, if you are determined you will find your hope and your happiness.", Yori replied to Kim's growing anticipation. "Though it may take some time to complete all the tests that you are to attempt in trying to find your lost man…", to a face that suddenly frowned.

Peering once again into the cup, "I also gather…", Yori paused to Kim's impatience, "What? What else do you see?"

Looking to her in slight bewilderment, "That you should look to the sky.", Yori said as Kim sat back, puzzled and deflated.

Jumping in, "The sky?", Wade asked, "What does that mean?", he asked since Kim seemed a little out of it at the moment.

Shaking her head, "I do not know Wade-san.", Yori replied. "There could be several meanings.", the undercover Shinobi said as she also sat back while she, too, grabbed at the possibilities of what she gleaned from the leaves.

After considering for a few moments more, "Kim-san's beau could be living in the mountains or he could be someone who travels above them…", she contemplated. "Or it may be something as simple as him living in a tree house.", Yori replied to her suddenly quiet audience.

Then smiling to break the solemn moment, "But we are no closer to the answers you seek until we find the place you believe which holds what you are looking for.", Yori said, signaling they should start on their way.

XXXX

And there it is, the latest installment. Hope it was worth the wait and stay tuned, there's more to come…

Like near-misses (maybe), and reasons why tea leaves and C-130's are all the rage…somewhere down the road. Not to mention another 'meeting' still to come from deceptive _businessmen_.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi and welcome back to our latest chapter of 'Storm Chaser'. It's been a while but we're back. Life and other things to do along the way made for a little bumpy trip from beginning to end on this one.**

**But here it is, and we'd like to thank those who've chimed in in their own way: Darthcourt, Mahler Avatar, pbow, Randamwriter, Jimmy1201 and Sentinel103. Thanks to you all.**

**Previously, Kim and Wade have met up with their escorts in Japan to search for the elusive Ron Stoppable and give their **_**new**_** friends a non-Ron perspective of all things Kim and Ron, with a side order of tea leaves to finish their night. And to those of you who questioned whether or not Wade could have run pictures of **_**Natora**_** and **_**Megana**_** through face recognition software to see who they really are: Remember, they **_**are**_** Ninja, and have a few tricks at their disposal, old and new, to mask what could be computer-associated. And while the foursome prepared to start the 'Search' for Ron, he was not that far away getting started in a branch of study a little outside the lines of career path a Meteorologist might take. Betty made one of her 'unannounced' teleconferences with the Lipsky's while checking on business and pleasure between them. Sheldon passes some time shooting the breeze with an employee of his while some are clandestinely searching for the roadblock to eastern conquest, and finds a major information contact of his has bit the dust recently.**

**And before we get started, we'd like to starve the suits from Disney: Kim Possible and all the characters depicted within this tale are the property of Disney and their inclusion in our story brings us no moolah. Those recognized came from elsewhere and those created are Larry's…**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 28

_Japan:_

Dim light from the city filtered through curtain gaps and onto the couple as they lay in each other's arms, resting peacefully after a very intense session of passionate lovemaking. Contentedly sighing, she raised her head slightly to gaze serenely to the man she had grown to love so very much in the few short years since her first love gently turned down her affections.

Eyes closed, her stirrings brought his attention to her, _(Yes, Yori-chun?)_, as her face traveled to his and gave him a gentle kiss before she settled back into his arms.

_(Just thanking you for your love, my husband.)_, she replied and gave him another kiss before her eyes changed from love's warmth to something more thoughtful.

In concern_ (What troubles you my wife? Is it of us…or of something else?)_, he asked her.

Looking away, then back to him, _(It is Kim-san and her affliction, Hiro-kun. We must make Sensei aware of this; maybe there is time to fix this angst filled drama between her and Ron-sama.)_, Yori said, anxiety in her eyes.

Nodding, he kissed her forehead, _(Yes Yori-chun, we must, but it must be his decision on how to proceed with this unfortunate matter between the Chosen One and his Chosen.)_, Hiro frowned. _(If we interfere directly we may do more harm than good.),_ he replied as he lightly rubbed her shoulder.

Nodding, _(Yes, that is my concern too. And I also worry as the Chosen One begins his internship.)_, Yori replied. _(That he has decided on a career outside the clan will make it much more difficult to reunite him with his Chosen.)_, she sighed.

Frowning, _(I agree with you on that also. It could take years before those two meet up again without our 'nudges' while he is here.)_, Hiro posed to her.

Sighing, the young woman snuggled deeper into her beloved's chest, _(I wish we could fix this. The Wa is tainted and needs to be repaired…)_, she trailed off. _(If I knew Sensei wouldn't punish me I would tell her where he is at this very moment.)_

Gently squeezing her arm, _(He might or might not…but have you considered the consequences of bringing them together without first undoing the perceptions the Chosen One has carried all these years?)_, Hiro warned. _(It is very likely that harsh words would be exchanged, irreparably rending their relationship.)_

Sighing in frustration, _(Then we must continue to take this roundabout approach with them.)_, she replied, _(Sensei has already suggested we pursue this course. Maybe in time, with subtle hints applied,)_, Yori squeezed Hiro's arm, _(the fire of his love for her will rekindle.)_

Then reaching up for a soft but intense kiss, _(Now we should both go to sleep, we have a hard day tomorrow.)_, she looked to his eyes, _(Kim-san will meet Sensei tomorrow.)_

XX

_Down the hall:_

Grimacing as she rubbed her legs, "Hi Monique how are you doing?", the former heroine groaned as she tried to get some blood flowing through them. In shape or not, a day of hard hiking in the mountains was something you just _had_ to get used to. Though she would have preferred traveling in a vehicle _designed_ for off-road travel, this was not an option, given their search involved trekking up mountain _sides_ in nearly every case.

Hands free and busy with other muscle-knots as her Kimmunicator was set on a bedside table, she nodded to the background behind her friend, "And where are you? It looks like you're somewhere _very_ fancy right now."

Waving nonchalantly behind her, "Oh, this? Just something I got called in for by Coco, for CB…", Monique said. "But enough of me for now, I'll tell you more later if this goes well.", she said to Kim's nod. "Right now it's all about _you_ girlfriend.", the fashion diva replied through a much improved Kimmunicator Wade recently provided to Kim.

Intently peering into her screen, "Now how is the search going? It's been ten days."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, "Long and slow, but we're on the ground now and now fully realizing that this is going to be harder than I first thought.", Kim frumped.

Looking pensive through the updated Kimmunicator, which also doubled as a very secure video cellphone, "Hopefully we'll find Ron, but now I'm not so sure it will happen on our first try.", Kim bit her lip as she confessed to Monique.

To her friend's well-known raised eyebrow, "The couple helping us in our search said something about 'needle and haystack'", she finger-quoted, giggling, "when they met us…and after today,", heavy sigh, "I can see they weren't kidding, but I'm going to keep trying no matter how many times I have to come back here.", Kim said, her voice taking on a distant tone that Monique had no trouble hearing through the improved audio capabilities Wade installed in the device.

Taking Monique's non-reply as a sign to continue, "We've been through _seven_ villages **now**,", Kim flinched when she hit a knot in her right calf muscle, "and twice we'd heard rumors of a secret _place_…", a determined look as she worked to loosen that muscle, "At one of them they used the words 'sacred mountain' and 'Yamanouchi' and something about a…_Ahhh_!", the relief on her face when that muscle released tension quite visible onscreen, "A 'Lord Toshimiru'.", she huffed. "Wade checked the name and it appeared in an old mission file so I think we _are_ onto something here at last."

Tilting her head, "A _Lord,_ you said?", Monique asked incredulously. Shrugging, "Well at least it's a place to start. He might know the answer or at least know people who know the answer."

Nodding, "Yeah it is and the couple showing us around are the nicest people too; I'm so glad we met them last winter.", as she worked out one more knot in her other leg.

"Good to have friendly contacts when you're out on this kind of a wild goose chase, huh girlfriend?", Monique replied.

With a look of 'oh yeah while she loosened that knot, "That's what Wade said,", Kim agreed. "But he did look up the name of that Toshimiru guy… he was alive…some fifteen centuries ago? So we must be looking for one of his descendants.", Kim informed her.

"Maybe GF, but either way you have to admit you and Ron have gotten into some whacked things in the past.", she rolled her eyes.

The red head snorted, "Yeah and it'd be funny if I had Ronnie with me this time too.", at the irony.

Smirking, "But keep your eye on the prize, GF. That's the reason that you are over there."

Thoughtful, "Yeah I know, don't remind me.", she deadpanned. Looking to her, "And if I ever do something like this again make sure you hit me on my rock hard head with something heavy…maybe it'll get my attention."

With a look of 'you'd better believe it', "Don't worry red _head_…", Monique promised. Suddenly, 'Oh and that reminds me…I've heard from Felix…", suddenly halting.

At Kim's 'go on' nod, "And…he's already _volunteered_ for that job…busting you on top of the head I mean.", the fashion diva teased.

Frustrated, "I wasn't able to get a hold of him before I left.", Kim looked down. Looking up, "Did he say anything about where Ron could be?...I mean, after what I did to him…if Ron was in contact with **anyone** from school it would be him…", hope in her eyes and voice.

Shaking her head sadly, "He didn't mention anything like that GF…but that doesn't mean anything.", Monique followed up quickly. "I'm not sure...but if he knows anything…he might want to reveal where Ron might be to you in person.", she fibbed.

Then changing the subject, "Now one of these days I'm gonna have to go on a vacation with you…that is once I have things calmed down with Coco and everything CB."

A bright smile, "Sounds like fun Moni, maybe a week at the beach…getting some sun...", she trailed off, thinking ahead.

Shaking her head, "But I can't do it this year, but maybe I can swing a week or two next year.", Kim sorta promised.

A knowing grin, "You mean depending on whether or not you find blondie right?", Monique teased.

Sheepishly, "Yeah, there's that, but right now that's a personal quest of mine…And I hope that we can find Ron on this trip…but like I said it looks like it's going to be harder than I first thought.", Kim sighed.

"Oh? Why is that?"

With a look that spoke of recently gained experience on the topic, "Well 'Nique if you look at a topo map of Japan you'll notice that the country is _quite_ mountainous…", she paused in thought, "And I remember that where Yamanouchi was…", she pondered again, "it was in a very mountainous location, so we've started with places like that."

At Monique's stare, "And there are _quite_ a few of them. Luckily Wade somehow narrowed them down to a couple of handfuls for us.", Kim's eyes glazed over, "Or we'd never make it through even _one_ of Japan's islands before my time here is over."

"But the name…"

Shrugging, "Ron and Yori called it Yamanouchi; others here seem to know as something else…", Kim replied before she suddenly stopped.

Tapping her chin with a finger, "You know I just remembered something…"

"What is it GF?"

"Well you know that Ron was able to stomp those aliens…right?"

Nodding, "According to those videos we finally got to see? Yeah…"

A calculating look and glare, "And you remember Yori…_right_?", building with Kim.

Warily, "Yeah I remember she _'Whose name we will not speak!'_…", Mo said as she wondered where this was going.

Looking pointedly, "Ok, Yori was a very good marital artist."

Dubiously, "Okayyyy, I'll have to take your word for it Kim.", she replied.

Smirking at Monique's disbelief, "Anyway.", the red head continued, "I remembered something Ron said after Yori kissed him on the cheek when we rescued the headmaster of _that_ school. It was something about Yori being all _'ninja' _about it.", Kim finger quoted.

Still not seeing Kim's point, "So?"

Trying to get Monique to see, "That's how she was dressed Moni…like a ninja…all in black like. If she was dressed that way and Yamanouchi is really a ninja school…", she trailed off.

Interrupting, "Kim you might be making too much of this.", Monique warned her friend who was known to jump to conclusions sometimes.

Cutting back, "Yeah, but if I'm not?"

A curt nod, "_Then_ you might be on to something there.", Monique reluctantly agreed.

Eyes shining in askance, "So how should I approach this Moni?"

Crossing her arms, bringing a hand under her chin, "The couple showing you and Wade around are nice right?", Monique said after a few moments of thought.

Shrugging, "Well, yeah they are and they're in Japan's Defense Forces too.", Kim replied, then after a moment, "But maybe they're being paid to be nice to me?", her eyes wide in realization.

Pausing to consider, "That is a possibility, but in this case I don't think so…just chalk it up to something in the way you've described them to me.", Monique said. "But if they have government connections, and if this Yamanouchi place is real…and _is_ a real ninja school, doesn't it make sense that they _might_ know about them?"

Shrugging, "Yeah it would make sense to me if you put it that way."

Flashing a bright smile, "Me too GF, maybe the people you are traveling with can make a _call_ to find out.", the African-American fashion diva winked.

Yawning, "I'll talk to them…but it's getting late here and I guess I'd better say goodnight and get some sleep.", Kim said, when she suddenly flinched, then slow-blinked, her eyes going wide in a way that reminded both women of a person who _suddenly_ had an epiphany.

Muttering, "Ninja...**school?**", Kim's voice rose as her mind seemed to slowly gather momentum, "Super-secret…ninja school!", her eyes now wide in excitement, "That's what Yamanouchi is!", she exclaimed, looking out the window.

Then looking to Monique in confusion, "Why did I _just_ think of that?", she blurted. "And more about the school, the mission, and…", she whispered and trailed off, nearly overwhelmed by a sudden rush of _realizations_ flooding her mind.

Just as confused as Kim, "Think of what?"

Her eyes determined, "I'm sure of it now Monique.", Kim said in confidence.

Still confused, "Sure of what?", Monique replied.

Gathering speed, "I was missing something Monique…and,", looking to her in excitement, "_somehow_ it just came to me…", her enthusiasm building, "I finally have a clue…Now I _have_ to find this Yamanouchi place, and if I find it I might be able to get some answers as to why I've had these visions…and _where_ Ron could be!", she looked ready to run out at that very moment.

Hands up, "Whoa girl, slow down, you still have to get through the night.", Monique brought her back to the present. "Now you gonna call tomorrow?"

Calming down, "You know it, but I want to talk to my 'rents first since I haven't checked in with them for about a week.", Kim replied. "But with our schedule, it's probably going to be a couple of days.", she gave Monique a lopsided grin of apology. "But give my best to Justine, ok?", a flash of a PDP.

Laughing, "You know it GF…Oh and guess what? She's working with your Dad now."

A knowing grin, "Yeah that's what Dad said the last time I talked to him.", Kim said. "Now, I've got to catch some sleep. Goodnight Moni, give my best to everyone.", she said then ended the call when Monique replied the same.

XX

After the call ended, Monique smiled, _'At least she's getting this out of her system.'_, she thought happily. _'But it sure is weird that Felix has no idea where Ron went off to…'_, she frowned. _'But after that little rant of hers, she seems to have an idea of where to go, for now.'_, she sighed.

After tucking her pad into her travel briefcase, the fashion diva smiled as she walked into a boardroom, certain she was going to "Knock 'em dead" with a presentation that Coco Banana, and Martin Smarty, were counting on to move the Brand to the next level in merchandizing.

Though she was quite savvy at what she did and realized the far-reaching consequences of her actions, what wasn't known to her was that if she nailed this, she would end up _very_ wealthy, with quite the secure future in the world of fashion.

As Monique cleared the door into the boardroom she grasped a hand extended to her from within. "Ladies and gentlemen,", Coco Banana announced, "may I present my protégée, and the reason for our meeting at this hour: Miss Monique Jenkins."

Pausing to allow the applause to wane, "She has been working diligently on Club Banana's new line which we plan to wholesale to other stores to gain market share and diversify our offerings.", Coco Banana said as he drew the young woman to him and gently kissed her hand.

XX

Her Kimmunicator cradled to charge overnight, the highly intelligent former teen heroine sat on her bed, deep in thought, going over the vision that came to her during her call to Monique. Quietly mulling over what she quite suddenly visualized, memories of things long forgotten or buried in her mind for some reason started to fit together in her musings.

After working through everything she could put together, she realized there were gaps in what she now 'knew' that could only be filled when she and her friends made their way to Yamanouchi. Accepting this premise, Kim sighed, looked to her clock and realized more time had passed than she thought. Surrendering to the ever growing power of the pillow and blanket, Kim yawned and tucked herself in; receiving the most blissful, nightmare-free slumber she had had in years.

XXX

_At a breakfast diner in Northern California:_

Smirking lightly over her coffee cup, "Good morning Sheldon.", her voice a bit sugary. "How have you been?", Elizabeth Director asked her barely-able-to-disguise-_how_-disgruntled brother.

Glaring, "Not bad Betty, but why did you call me to a _breakfast meeting?_", he waited until just the right moment, "I flew in from Singapore last night…late.", Sheldon groused. "Sooo…What do you need now dear _sister_?", he bit out.

The edges of a smile appearing, "Nothing of consequence dear _brother_,", Elizabeth teased back as she put her cup down, "I just felt the need to see your smiling face…and since I **am** here we'll just call this a semi-official visit by GJ…unannounced of course."

An insincere smile cracked his frown, "Well far be it, _sister_, for you to miss the opportunity to mix business with pleasure, and get your shots in while you're at it, my face would, in fact, behold a smile of such grand joy should your agency implode upon itself, leaving you unemployed to the point where you'd have to come to _me_ for financial support.", he bit back.

Not taking the bait, Dr. Director smiled at her twin as she reached over to cup his chin, "You have always said the most supportive things to me.", she said in mock-sweetness. "And while we're revealing some innermost secrets to each other, did you ever happen to tell Mom about your boyfriend?", her voice rose as she lightly shook his face.

Shaking out of her hand, "I thought we agreed _never_ to mention that little episode with 'Clarence'.", the former villain frowned.

Petulantly, "If you must know, it was a mistake! One of which it seems I am still paying for after all these years.", Sheldon groused.

Shaking her head, "Sheldon you know that agreement was null and void after you tried to take over the world _and_ when you kidnapped Ronald Stoppable.", Betty replied as he glared back.

Sighing, "I still kick myself for not locking you up and throwing away the key after Possible and I rescued him from your clutches.", leaning back in her chair.

Looking to him in concern, "Anyway I just want to make sure you are getting checkups every six months like your doctor wanted."

Glaring at the personal faux-pas she brought up, "It was a mistake doing so and thank you for asking.", Sheldon glared. Then softening, "I thought Stoppable was my ticket to world domination.", he said. "However it was Possible who was the real deal for that.", he lamented his 'lost' Agent Alphas.

A smirk and a headshake, "Like she would have anything to do with your schemes brother; she's one of the _good guys_."

A gloating smirk, "Ah, but I never got a chance to make my _best_ offer to her.", his eye gleamed.

Snorting in disbelief, "That girl would never have taken your offer, Sheldon.", her eyebrow raised at his statement.

In equal skepticism, "And why **wouldn't** she have accepted my offer of matrimony?", Sheldon huffed. "If she had, she could have had the world in the palms of her hands…", he glazed at the resulting fantasy that never was.

A slightly patronizing look, "Well one reason was she didn't have it in her to go over to the dark side with you.", Betty smirked at his suddenly sullen look, "The other was that she eventually had a for real boyfriend who..."

Interrupting, "Yes, yes, I remember, Betty, she hooked up with the _Sidekick_ after the Diablo Affair at her Prom.", in irritation, Sheldon cut off further gloating from his sister as he leaned forward.

Sitting back after a few seconds, "But whatever happened to them?", he sincerely asked. "Possible went off to college and I don't know much more than that, but…I mean the _clown?_", Sheldon sneered, "Though the selections at the time were slim, he _was_ my second choice…"

After a few seconds musing on the two, "Did they, by any chance, get married after high school and have a few kids?", as he silently considered recruiting an Agent Alpha from the results of _their_ union.

Shaking her head, "No, Possible works for me as a Junior Agent in Training.", Betty coolly said. Then examining his face for his reaction, "And we have no idea where Stoppable is…", she said, pausing for effect. "Sheldon? Do you know anything about that or did you have anything to do with his disappearance?"

Startled, "Me?", abruptly shaking his head. "No dear sister, I am out of _that_ game remember?", his reply carried slight outrage, but sincerity in his words.

Satisfied with what she saw, "Good, I believe you Sheldon. And though you are no longer part of your old endeavors, with the state of the world right now I think being in the game would be so much more difficult than then."

Surprised, "Why do you say that?", the former Director of WWEE asked as he brought his coffee cup to his lips.

Reaching for her cup, she paused to form a reply, "We don't know why…but GJ is being denied access to certain regions in the world.", Betty vaguely conveyed company business that wasn't exactly classified.

Heck it was just a few months ago that TV News put on display GJ's petitioning China for access to their country after a raid the agency wanted to investigate. "And from that we can only surmise they may also feel the same way about the criminal element imposing there also."

Doing his best to keep even a _hint_ of recognition from appearing in his eye, "Oh, really?", as the irony of receiving such stonewalling, albeit while on the other side of the legal coin, from the Orient in his 'business' struck him.

"So have you had any success in gaining access to that region?", as he studied her reaction to his reply.

Waving nonchalantly, a sign that he apparently gave away nothing in his replies, "Not much, but I have sent an envoy there to see if we can make arrangements to work together in the future.", Betty smiled cryptically at the irony of said envoy and her ties to the former WWEE Boss.

Confused at her smile, "I see.", Sheldon replied, "I hope it goes well for you.", he lied, and from her genuine smile in reply he figured she bought that too.

No further reaction from her, he continued, "But do you know who is trying to keep the Law Enforcement arm UN out of that region?", he asked in hopes of gaining insight into what GJ may know of this 'Mountain' and their ability to cow any and all criminal and terrorist organizations operating in the Far East.

Shaking her head and placing her cup on the table, "Not as yet, but we'd like to learn why it's been closed off to us for over three years.", Betty said with some exasperation.

Showing genuine surprise, "So long?", as Sheldon realized that this region of the world had rebuffed his criminal operation just as long as her legitimate outfit.

"Yes, but like I said things might be thawing in that regard.", she grinned. "I wish they would allow us to assist them in what we do best…we can help them in so many ways.", she sighed.

Trying to keep sarcasm out of his voice, "Yes Betty, I'm sure you can.", Sheldon replied with a well-orchestrated straight face.

Breaking from her musings, "But enough about my work…So how are your ventures going in Asia? I've heard you had some trouble..."

Taking charge of the topic, "Oh you know how business is,", he lightly waved a hand, "it runs in cycles. We'll just wait a few months and then we'll try again.", he assured her. "But we have other projects in play to keep my group busy in the short term so we just have to be patient."

A curious look, "You never informed me as to the complete nature of your business Sheldon.", Betty's professional interest piqued, "So what _kind_ of business are you involved in? Your information regarding this in our database is not quite as comprehensive as we'd like it to be right now.", she said, fully aware of what he was 'officially doing' since the Truce.

She just wanted to see if she could trip him up if he wasn't doing what he _claimed_ to be doing.

Gruffly, "Yes I did Betty.", he _almost_ pouted, "I told you some time ago that I am in the import business.", he said indignantly. "We act to bring in products for other companies…hard to find products that is.", he said with a gleam in his eye.

Shrugging at the curious look she gave him, "Well since I have some associations from my past endeavors that have also left the business, it wasn't that much of a divergence from WWEE to what I am involved in with the import business. And it can be quite lucrative too."

Grinning, "So you are making money hand-over-fist?", as Betty went fishing for Intel that GJ just doesn't get from standard methods.

Smirking, "Not quite, but I'm nowhere near living in poverty either. Let's just say that I have to work for everything that we get in a _highly_ competitive market.", he said with an air that Betty had dealt with so many times in the past.

Nodding "I more than understand brother, and I know quite well it starts getting messy when you come into your own.", Betty laughed as she poured another cup of coffee for herself and then offered to do the same for her brother. He of course accepted, but years of rivalry had him keep an ever watchful eye on her as she did so.

Picking up a menu, "Well Betty what would you like for breakfast today?", signaling he was done with their usual business talk in these 'meetings'.

Looking over her menu, "Hmmmm eggs Benedict sounds nice, with fruit.", she replied, agreeing to his ending her role as part of the UN Law Enforcement Arm for the day.

"Very nice and oh so decadent sister.", he lightly jibed her choice. "On the other hand I shall have the Garden Omelet. I am watching my waistline you know."

Smirking, "And later you should get twenty minutes of activity to get your heart rate up too.", she retorted playfully.

"Yes Betty I know.", he grumped. "You and Mother have been telling me that for years."

A curt nod and smile of triumph, "And both of us are right, you know.", Betty got the last word as the waitress appeared to take their order.

XXX

_Earlier that night at Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Bowing, _(Sensei.),_ Wanda Wang waited patiently for permission to speak of what she and Suzie had learned. Several members of her team, Suzie included, fanned out along the walls of the room.

_(Yes my child, what is it?)_, Sensei replied.

Straightening, _(Yori-kun and Hiro-kun passed along the message that they feel Miss Possible is ready to find the Sacred Mountain again.)_, Wanda informed the carefully plotting Ninja Headmaster.

Nodding, a pleased look visible through his beard, _(Good.)_, Sensei said, before looking to those gathered, _(We should make ready for their visit. By morning have everything in place to welcome them.)_, he directed.

A knowing look, _(Miss Possible and friend must be quite foot-sore by now and we do not wish to prolong their suffering.)_, to those who will take care of this request.

Taking on a neutral look, _(Also, I wish to speak with her, alone, and hear her side of the story of what happened between her and Ron-sama before deciding what should be done…)_, he said to all.

Then glancing to a few to the side, _(When dismissed, make sure the watch is set on the walls and get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow we will receive a visit from a young woman and her friend who are quite curious of us…)_, he said then paused in thought, _(And may find they want to train with us of things they do not, but may want, to know.)_, he announced to a more than a few subtly raised eyebrows.

Taken aback, _(Train with us?)_, Wanda blurted out. _(Master do you think that is wise?)_, she asked what was on the minds of those assembled.

The white haired ninja master replied_, (Yes child, how better to learn of your comrades…or foes?)_

Chastened, _(I see, forgive me Sensei)_, she bowed.

A gentle smile, _(There is nothing to forgive.)_, he assured her. To all, _(But tell everyone to speak Japanese once our guests arrive and tell them not to reveal any of our secrets to them.)_, his smile faded. _(Remember Miss Possible is an intern with an organization whose capabilities…we must study.)_

A calculating look, _(Then you plan on lifting the fog which has been placed in the minds of her and her friend?)_, Wanda asked.

Nodding he looked to the assembled, _(Yes, I only gave her enough detail to remember the Sacred Mountain, but not much more than that.)_, Sensei followed up. _(Though each in her party has a connection to varying degrees to Yamanouchi, I worry about their association with the international police organization...)_

After pausing to let this sink in, _(And as they are members of Global Justice, we should be on guard of shifting allegiances that are a part of their operational lives. They are susceptible to the whims of their ever changing international masters.)_, Sensei warned.

Countering, _(But Sensei, for the most part that organization has not pursued an agenda against us, nor have they been successful in ascertaining our existence.)_, Wanda reminded them all.

_(And even as a blind squirrel eventually finds an acorn should it blunder into one, so could Global Justice of Yamanouchi…Even so, we do not know their __**entire**__ agenda so we should remain guarded in their 'discovery' of us.)_, Sensei countered, with a fading grin.

Then with a firmer demeanor, _(We also should remember the tasks our government has charged us with. There are many who wish us harm. Intentional or inadvertent discovery matters not, we must always take care.)_

Nodding, _(This shall be guarded as directed, Sensei.)_, she bowed. Then upon rising, _(But what do we do about Stoppable-sama if she asks of him? And something tells me she is going to ask.)_

Sitting quietly for a few moments in contemplation, _(Our story is…true, for the most part. He is off at college after having studied here for several years.), _the old man replied.

A raised eyebrow, _(But that is not the whole story…)_

Shaking his head slowly, _(Of course not my child,)_, Sensei agreed, _(but we cannot reveal secrets which may compromise national security…and Stoppable-sama __**is**__ a national security concern that we must __**not**__ disclose until we are sure of Miss Possible's and her organization's true agenda.)_, he cautioned.

After looking to the assembled, _(What we are aware of is that Global Justice has been very active in recent years to ascertain what goes on within our and our allies' borders. This they do via a mandate given them by the United Nations.)_

Lightly smiling, Wanda was happier after the described analysis_, (And if she asks us of Ron-sama's whereabouts?)_, she left hanging.

Shrugging, nonplussed, _(We are ninja, are we not?)_, he simply replied.

Smirking, _(Yes Sensei, that we are…So we lie to her?)_

A flash of a grin, _(Would you expect to give her truthful answers to every question she asks of us?)_, Sensei replied. _(We inform her of what we can while we keep our secrets. Otherwise shade or misdirect her from them in your answers.)_, he directed.

_(And what of the severed ties between The Chosen One and his Chosen? Do we continue to keep them separated or do we strive to reunite them?)_, Wanda voiced a question on everyone's mind.

Sensei sighed, _(I have meditated many hours on their relationship…and I feel that as things are now, is how they must stay, for now.)_, he sadly replied.

Urgently, yet respectfully, _(Master, not that we would second-guess you on this, but though we are ninja, at times we do the honorable…)_, Wanda said in rising optimism. _(If we were to tell Possible-san all that we know, to put it out in the open for her to decide whether to end or continue her quest, we would at least give her the opportunity to continue on with her life regardless.)_

A slight shake of the head, _(I feel this must not move too fast, Wanda-kun.)_, Sensei replied cautiously, _(It is Ronald Stoppable's reaction that I fear should he should learn of this at this stage of his life after what he perceived from her silence those few years ago.)_, he said to Wanda's deflation.

_(To that end I feel we must take the long road, we must take this information and prepare it and offer it to him as you would a child just learning to consume solid food.)_, he directed. _(Too much, too soon…)_, his eyes met those present, _(will give the baby a bellyache. So for now we will play this out with deliberate speed, never rushing, yet always moving slowly forward to the desired destination.)_

Nodding in acceptance, _(It will be so Sensei. But will we inform Stoppable-sama that his 'One' will be at Yamanouchi?)_, Wanda relinquished her request, yet produced another she hoped he would accept.

_(Not at this time Wanda-kun.)_, Sensei replied. _(After speaking with Yori-kun on this matter, I believe we cannot be certain of Ron-sama's reaction should he learn of her presence at Yamanouchi. After years of burying his feelings regarding what he believed was her dismissal from her life and her heart, I fear what would happen if he learns anything of her until he has been properly prepared for that information…)_, he advised.

XXX

_Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean:_

"Prepare for insertion into the eye wall again.", Colonel Warmarster warned over the intercom as the C-130 shuddered. The 'Old Man' was trying to keep the 'Herc' level so the drop could be made more accurately.

Two flight suited individuals stood ready at a pipe sticking out of the floor of the airplane, awaiting notification to perform their assigned tasks. Another sat off to the side observing the drill.

"Ready…drop.", came through the intercom, accompanied by a signal light. Tech Sergeant Andy Reed stared at his watch for timing purposes as he observed the blond American in the early stages of the training he'd need to gain a working knowledge of this part of the job.

Sighing, "I hope we're closer to the target than last time.", Dean replied.

Smirking, "Couldn't be much worse Mister Kaminsky, last time you were only ten miles off.", Kevin Jordan informed his trainee.

Frowning, "I don't like to simply toss them away…"

Shrugging, "Dropsondes are expendable; I mean the casing is _basically_ cardboard."

"Yeah but the measuring device costs something,", _Dean_ countered. "and performing the operation this way adds up to quite a bit after a while.", he fretted. Waving a hand behind him, "And we carry so many of them…"

Nodding, "Between one thousand and fifteen hundred all told…So between them and the fuel we burn, training does cost some money, but when you look at the cost of not being ready for a major storm...", Kevin pointed out, "Well there's no real comparison."

"I suppose, but I think that if we construct durable ones with a transponder for training we could recover them afterward and save some money.", Ron/_Dean_ explained, "Using the transponder signals we could recover and reuse them to save some money."

A weary grin, "It's above my pay grade sir,", the Tech Sgt. replied, "but I think any way we can save taxpayers' money, the more we'll have to make sure we can do the work we're doing."

A figurative light going off overhead, "Does the Air Force pay suggestion money for cost saving ideas?", _Dean_ asked.

Shrugging, "I don't know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist.", he answered.

A curt nod, "I'll think about it Sarge.", _Dean_ said. "And maybe suggest they change the design a little so that the practice dropsoundes are more durable.", he started, "I mean why waste them for training?", Stoppable/Kaminsky thought aloud. "Of course then they have to communicate with satellites…and that would call for a decent battery so that they can be found and reused.", his excitement growing.

"Sounds like spending more money…", countered the NCO Devil's-Advocate.

Shaking his head, "Not that much more, mostly for development.", _Dean_ replied. "If they're undamaged we put new batteries in them and put them back in service.", he offered. "If not, when recovered we can get them repaired at some minor cost…I'll bet that we could add a couple of electrical engineering students to put this together and all we have to pay them is room and board like I'm getting."

Andy smirked, "And you have a great chance to learn something that goes with what you're studying.", he said before laughing, "And it's going to look good on your resume too."

Sheepishly, "Yes it would…", _Dean_ replied, "but after taking part in the 'Pilot' of a new program introduced here, I hope to get another chance like this next summer.", he answered.

Taking on a more distant look, "And if the word gets out I might have a stampede on my hands to get back into this again, too. I'd need all the help I can get to return.", he said.

To their confused looks, "You see when I go for my post-grad…I don't know if I want to go further into Meteorology or Climatology."

Shrugging, "What's the difference?", from Jordan.

"Well, Meteorology is concerned with what's happening maybe two to three weeks out weather-wise, while Climatology looks out a lot further.", _Kaminsky_ said making the explanation very brief, "In Canada they are more concerned about Climatology. In the U. S...I guess it's a tossup."

"Would it be tough doing both?"

Shrugging, "A dual PhD? Yeah I guess it can be done, it'd take some effort…"

"And if you study hard you might make a name for yourself too."

With some hesitation, "I suppose…", _Dean_ said, "I hadn't thought about it much, but I'd bet it would keep me off the streets at night and make Mom and Dad happy.", he winked to his crewmates, not mentioning that the dual track would keep him so busy it might blunt the dreaming, day or night, of all things fiery red, emerald green and wrapped in an explosive temper he had that still plagued him after all these years.

Noting the far off look in Kaminsky's eyes, "Sooo, what are _you_ thinking about Dean?"

Sighing, "Someone I knew once, she was very special."

"_Was_? I guess by the way you said that, I'd say that you loved her…I take it something happened?"

"Yup, but she didn't love me back…it took me a while but I finally figured it out.", Dean said with some loss in his voice.

"Brutal man, I take it she hurt you.", came the commiserating reply.

Tentatively, "Maybe…maybe not.", Dean shrugged. "It depends on the context of the situation and whose side of it you're looking at it from…At the time I was a lousy student and she had taught me how to study, which is why my grades are good, and I got into a good college.", he paused for a moment, Kim's face appearing in his mind for a moment.

Shaking his head to clear her out, "And shortly after she left for school elsewhere… nothing."

"Nothing?", the Tech Sgt. asked. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Just that, nothing.", he said, drawing a long breath, then exhaling. "Even to the point her folks didn't even acknowledge me on the street, or at their door."

"Man, that's cold.", Kevin said. "So what happened after that?"

Shrugging, "I made a clean break from home and ended up here.", _Dean_ said waving out to where he thought Japan was. "When I came to Japan I had a hard time handling things, being a kid and all, but then I just immersed myself into the culture and after that everything just sort of fell in place.", he said with a small smile.

"You said your parents were here in Japan too, do you see them much?"

Nodding, "Only a few times a year since school is so busy.", avoiding mentioning that they were actually in Norway, "Anyway they really didn't understand what I was going through so it's better this way."

"You know you should tell that girl what she missed out on…"

Waggling a hand in the negative, "Nah I'd just embarrass myself out of existence trying something like that, and it would come off as desperate or something like that on my part. Besides I like being in the background and since I've devoted myself to my studies it's better for me this way in the long run."

Not giving up, "I still say you could at least send her a note, or something. Maybe it didn't go down the way you thought it did."

A resigned smile, "It doesn't matter anymore…it was a long enough time ago that she probably doesn't even remember me…"

"That's what yearbooks are for…"

Shrug and a smirk, "I never got around to having my picture taken. I wasn't popular and I was real camera shy."

"So the epitome of a wallflower, huh Mister Kaminsky?"

A cough/chuckle, "Yeah that's about right…a wallflower. That's one of the reasons I took up Karate in Japan, at least I wouldn't get beaten up by a boyfriend for looking at his girl.", _Dean_ snorted.

Disbelief ,"That stuff still happens?"

A knowing look, "It did when I was in school Andy, and I don't think it's changed all that much."

Disgust, "I hate bullies…"

"I know what you mean, the D hall ones where the worst."

Common thread, "You had them too?"

"Yup still traumatized by it.", waving a hand over him, "Doesn't it show?", _Dean_ laughed.

A look over, "Not very much, you seem to have your head screwed on right."

"Thanks sometimes it didn't feel that way…aren't we coming up to another drop?"

Andy looked at his watch again and pushed the intercom button, "Hey Colonel, are we on course and on time?"

Colonel Warmarster replied back, "Two minutes and thirty-three seconds. I will notify you when we are one minute out."

Off the intercom, "He's a happy guy Dean…errrr Mister Kaminsky.", Tech Sgt. Reed recovered his military bearing.

"We grew up near the same place so I know where he's coming from, but he's alright if you do your job."

X

Two hours later the C-130 turned for home after a long and exhausting day in the air. Groaning quietly and lamenting the four hour flight back to Japan, Ron wondered if he would ever get used to long days like these in what, to him, a tricked out and loud cargo plane.

After a few more minutes of grousing, he sat down for a few minutes on the hard deck and closed his eyes to relax.

Looking over from his seat, "What are you doing?", Tech Sgt. Reed asked.

His eyes closed, "Just trying to mediate for a few minutes before I go up front and get some more time on the computers."

Nodding, "Never hurts to know them backwards and forwards from what I'm told."

"Well you can only get so much from them…I just hope we get to see some real storms instead of this puny stuff.", Ron/Dean told Andy.

Andy's voice lowered, "Don't ever wish for that Kaminsky.", he said solemnly. "I've been in a Hercules when it was tossed around like a toy and thought the wings were gonna come off. And it's the safest plane you can be in while flying through what we do.", he looked knowingly at _Dean_.

Raising an eyebrow, "If you get to ride all season with us you're gonna learn religion."

Smiling, "I'm a Jew Andy; religion is a way of life for me…", then frowning, "Though I haven't been to Temple lately."

The Air Force NCO smiled, "Good we need more chosen people on board…"

Ron snorted, "Yeah we were chosen by Hitler to be Germany's scapegoats. Most of us just want to get by and practice our religion in peace just like everyone else."

"Well, Karate isn't all _that_ peaceful…"

Ron smiled back, "Think of it this way Sergeant; Peace is the offered carrot and Karate is the inevitable baseball bat; if they don't like peaceful, bust em over the head. One way or the other _you'll_ get some peace out of it."

Mystified, "But I thought you said that you were picked on by high school bullies. Sounds to me like you're a bully yourself."

Smirking and shaking his head, "Past tense. I _was_ picked on when I was a kid, if it happens again I'll _educate_ them. Heck if I ever decide to go to a high school reunion and one of my former tormentors picks on me, I'll even drive him to the clinic.", the blond Meteorology student promised.

"Clinic?"

Shrugging, "The town really wasn't big enough to have a real hospital.", continuing the cover story of his 'hometown'.

The Sergeant chuckled, "Seems like you've got a future appointment to meet some of them in dark alleys…"

"Not true, just don't want to meet any of my old tormentors.", he said before smirking, "Ole Dean-san grew a little."

"Yeah I guess,", he reflected. "So you're gonna do this meditation thing?"

"Yeah it relaxes me and helps me to see the goodness in all of Yahweh's creatures…even the assholes."

"Alright, I'm going up front for a few minutes, so I'll give you about thirty minutes of peace and quiet."

"Thanks, I'll make use of the time."

XX

Spying him as he came forward, "Hey Sergeant, you looking for some coffee?", Captain Hernandez playfully asked, "cause if you find some that you can actually ingest let us know."

"I was thinking about getting some.", as he reached to the heavy-duty coffeemaker for a cup.

Looking behind him, "So where's the rookie?"

Nodding back to the console area, "He's meditating.", the NCO said. Then after catching the 'look' from the crew, "I mean it, that's what he said he was going to do I guess he uses that when he does his Karate."

"Karate?", the Captain blurted in disbelief. "You mean the American is a Kung Fu fighter?", he chuckled.

XX

"_Sensei, are you there?",_ the 'Asset' called out in his meditation as he ascended to another plane of spiritual awareness.

There was no answer so after a minute Ron called again, _"Sensei, are you there?"_

It was another minute later before a serene presence entered his mind, _"My good friend, how are you?"_

"_I am well and I hope that you and all the others on the sacred mountain are too."_

"_We are and are glad you are too."_, Sensei replied. Then after a few seconds pass, _"It is good that you are well my friend, but after all this time alone are you lonely?"_, from Sensei.

"_No Master, lonely I am not. They keep me so busy here I cannot be so. Right now, for instance, I am on an airplane and we are returning to Japan after a long day practicing the art of dropping devices to sense atmospheric data. I have dropped nearly one hundred of them today."_

"_From the airplane?"_

"_Yes Master it was like bombing water."_

"_But with no explosives?"_

"_No Sir, the devices are like me…expendable.", Ron/Dean enlightened his teacher._

Snorting, _"You are not expendable Ron-sama."_

"_All of Yamanouchi are expendable Sensei, in the right circumstances."_

_Sigh, "In that light you are correct my friend."_

"_I have meditated on this as have you. One day I will meet the founder I hope and then we can discuss matters for the betterment of our colleagues."_

Changing the subject away from the Bachelor-Founder, _"You understand my friend that my Granddaughter is concerned about your happiness."_, Sensei tried to steer an apparent fellow traveler of that philosophy to less empty grounds.

"_I __**am**__ happy Master. Yori-kun is just worried about me propagating my line.", _Ron countered_._

"_You know how women are, always looking out for friends and loved ones, but she has found someone for you she thinks you will be happy with."_

"_You understand Sensei; my heart cannot venture to another. That it still belongs to one that is unattainable to me, she still haunts my dreams, is why I will not bring another into a lie when what she deserves is complete and unrestrained love."_, Ron replied.

"_I see."_, Sensei replied. _"So you have come to terms in your heart of what restrains your desires?"_

"_Yes…"_, Ron confessed. _"I am not totally over her and it would be a lie to say that I am. I understand this now, after having spent so much of my life here trying to deny it…but I can't any longer."_

"_So, is it your intention that you will see Miss Possible again, should that come to pass?"_, the ninja master posed the question to gauge his friend's reaction. He hoped Ron's answer would lead to an impromptu reunion at Yamanouchi in the near future.

Only to have them dashed, _"No Sensei, I do not have plans to seek out Kim for any reason, for the foreseeable future, if at all."_, Ron replied. _"I have gone on with my life and though I am still in love with her, I cannot commit to a relationship with any other woman. It would be an act of disrespect to the loving intentions of any woman, should she set her heart in pursuit of mine."_

"_Your Mother will not be happy with this decision of yours..."_

"_I know, and I have tried to explain it to her before Sensei…I must go, others will come in here soon and when we land I must get some sleep before we get ready to do this all over again tomorrow."_, he informed Sensei of the timetable his life was under these days. _"But before I go, Mom wants to move back to the States and the family might move back next summer."_

"_Will they move back to Middleton, Colorado USA?"_

"_I don't know right now, but Hanna is going to be starting real school by then and I think Mom and Dad want her in the States."_, Ron continued. _'And I'm going to put out applications for post graduate schools this fall and I think I'll have a better chance of good schools with this internship under my belt."_

"_So you will be going to college in the United States in the future?"_

"_Yes Master, next year is my junior year and that next summer I am going to take another internship. After I graduate I will move back."_

"_So your parents and Hanna will return a year before you do?"_

"_Yes Master that is their plan. The only problem is what to do with Rufus and Wade Load."_

"_What is it with Load-sama and Rufus-san?"_

"_If he looks for me he might also have Mom and Dad's pictures on file somewhere."_, Ron let that settle for a moment, _"And if that is the case he might be able to track them down…"_ Then he snorted, _"And Rufus can be bought…especially by Kim, if Wade tells her where they are."_

"_Ahhhhh I see. So would it not be better for your family to __**not**__ go home to your country before you do?"_

"_Yeah that's what I think too, but Mom wants to at least be back in the States…I think she's getting homesick. Even spending all last winter skiing didn't change that."_

X

Ron continued to concentrate_, "Anyway that is all Sensei, it was good talking to you again."_

"_As it was with you Ron-sama. Take care and I will expect you back to visit during the autumn; remember, you must refresh your training."_

"_Thank you Master it was my pleasure. And of course I am always on call should you need my services_.", Ron sent before he broke off the connection.

After taking another deep breath and letting it out he opened his eyes.

"Nice break Kaminsky.", Colonel Warmarster noted, looking to his watch, "Almost exactly thirty minutes."

"Uh yes sir, that's what I was going for. Somehow my mind makes a pretty good stopwatch."

The 'Old Man' looked at the younger one, "I've heard from several sources that you are practicing Karate.", he said, sizing Dean up. "Are you up for some light sparring in the morning?"

His mood light, "Yes sir, do you practice as well?", Ron asked, cringing inside.

"I sure do, and I'll try not to hurt you too much.", he grinned. "In fact, I just got promoted to third Dan and I haven't had a decent workout since I've been here."

"Oh yeah? Well congratulations Colonel, I hope I can give you a bit of a workout then."

The larger man clapped Ron/Dean on the shoulder, "I'll try to go easy on you.", he ribbed what he took to be a newbie to martial arts.

Ever playing the underdog, "I appreciate it Sir…I mean I'm only a gray belt…"

An eyebrow cocked in mystification, "Gray belt?"

"Yes sir my Sensei doesn't believe in the color belt system of ranking. The darkness of your belt indicates experience in our dojo.", the blond explained as he easily got to his feet.

Not sure what to make of this the Colonel replied, "We'll be back to the base in about ninety minutes son, so be ready to disembark then.", he advised as he returned to the cockpit. "Oh and see you in the morning at about oh six hundred at the base gymnasium."

Nodding, "Yes sir, Six AM.", Dean continued to play along. "I'm looking forward to it, maybe I can learn something."

XXXX

And another chapter for your entertainment. Kim and Wade are turning into mountain goats and Ron's finding there can be life other than standing before a weather map, or gathering data in some lab. Sensei's meddling with Kim's memories of Yamanouchi is revealed as he prepares the site to welcome and train their guests, while adhering to the 'Trust, but Verify' standard between a Secret Ninja Academy and an International Police Force. He also finds that Ron still yearns for the redhead, but he's closed the door to that room in his heart. The Directors get together and bicker while dining, but not much else…And Ron has been challenged to spar with the ever unsuspecting Colonel. That should be interesting.

Hope you enjoyed. Laters!


	30. Chapter 29

Storm Chaser

**Hi all, it's been a while, and between real life, in the form of pc issues, work and all in between, and more, here is the next chapter of 'Storm Chaser'.**

**But before we start this one, we'd like to thank those who've Review, Faved or Alerted us so far: MichaelCross, ajw1970, Jimmy1201, merceralex117, Mahler Avatar and dapmitidp, thank you all for your support.**

**Last time, Kim and company were making their way across Japan in search of Yamanouchi. Their 'escorts' were helping them along in the wild-goose chase Yamanouchi let her go on, until Sensei showed the way. Meanwhile, Sheldon Director and Betty had their usual restaurant meeting to see how the other is doing, with his ego leading the way in the plans he did reveal to his sister. Sensei's preparing Yamanouchi for the arrival of members of GJ while Ron's getting more practice in his chosen profession over the Pacific. A moment to reminisce brings out more of what he misses and decided not to return to after that fateful summer in Middleton as he plans his immediate future via a 'chat' with Sensei.**

**Before we go on, we'd like to affirm to Disney that we are not doing this for any portion of their vast empire's coin of the realm, it's gratis and we're just borrowing some of their folks for our tale. Those you don't recognize are Larry's…So there.**

Chapter 29

_Near Yamanouchi:_

On a remote and sometimes steep trail since an hour before sunrise, the red head stopped and pointed upwards with barely subdued excitement, "There! I remember that image in my mind…it's not that far to Yamanouchi now."

A 'vague hint' of such a path by the Japanese family they stayed with the night before, Hirotaka, in the guise of JDF Lt. Natora Kasumi, queried her declaration for accuracy.

Keeping a straight face, "How do you know Kim-san?"

"Ron and I walked past this very point in our junior year after we parted ways with Yori and Sensei.", she replied, "I turned around to look at the view and,", pointing up the path, "this is something I'll never forget."

Pausing in awe, "It's beautiful…I just didn't think that I would ever see it again.", her voice trailed off.

Wade came up beside her, "Calm down Kim we'll be there in a while, and if Ron _is_ there, then we can finally talk to him."

Chagrined, "Yeah I know, no groveling…at least, not right off the bat."

Chuckling, "That's our deal Kim.", Wade said. Then frowning, "And anyway I need to talk to him too."

Eyebrows raised, "Why Wade?"

Shaking his head, "Never mind Kim, but before you lock him up for the night I want to speak to him about vanishing like he did with no way of getting a hold of him…he's my friend too.", he sighed. "He just didn't push me hard enough asking for help."

Sadly, "Wade I understand why he came here…he felt _wanted_ here in Japan.", Kim sighed. "From what I remember the people here treated him nice and they respected him…I wish I could take all that hurt away from him and now maybe I'll have the chance…" Looking hopeful, "Maybe even the chance to rekindle our love." And with that the former heroine started off with a pace that was better handled when she was younger and in better condition.

Wade, recognizing her urgency at bringing this part of her search for her 'Ronnie' to a rapid conclusion overriding her common sense, and the endurance of those with her, called out, "Kim we'll get there, don't worry.", he gasped. "And if Ron's there too, remember we're gonna be at this Yamanouchi place for a few days anyway. So we can relax a little."

Slowing down, "Yeah Wade, sorry.", sheepishly. "But this must be getting old for you. I promise to make it up when we get back home.", Kim replied understanding how most must have felt being around her ranting about finding her ex-boyfriend and repairing the damage she did to their relationship.

Yori/_Lieutenant Megana Tustoma_, stepping in to get them moving again, "Kim-san if we are making for that cut in the ridge we must go quickly, it is still quite a long way to travel. And if there is no village there, we have a long return trip before we get back down to the road before nightfall."

Puzzled, "Why is that?", Wade inquired.

"This area is supposed to be haunted and is considered unsafe for visitors after nightfall.", Hirotaka/_Lieutenant Natora Kasumi_ informed them.

Kim frowned, "Then why did we come up here? Ron would never be caught in a place like that."

"Are you sure of this, Kim-san.", the Japanese woman said, "You wish to find your long lost boyfriend and make things right between you. We are trying to find a village that is in a remote area."

Looking meaningfully to the red head, "I ask you what better place would it be to situate a school that doesn't want visitors but where there are legends of ghosts and hauntings that would scare away unwanted visitors."

As Kim considered her words, "There is a very good possibility that the destination in question is indeed here."

Wade's eyes furrowed; a man of science, he was not superstitious and believed there was a logical reason for everything, "We've seen a lot of weird things over the years, from alien invasions to monkey demons. But it does make sense for someone who doesn't want the neighbors sticking their noses into your business if you had something to hide."

Kim stopped again and turned to face her friend, "Why would they have something to hide?"

Wiping his brow, "I don't know for sure Kim, but I do know we'll never find out if we don't get there before I turn seventy.", as Wade motioned for his friend of many years to get moving.

Throwing her hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, ok I'm moving,", a gleam in her eye before she turned to the panorama, "but you have to admit the view is beautiful. I don't know if the locals think of it that way but to me, it is."

X

_Two hours later:_

Pointing, "See? There's the bridge I was telling you about.", Kim said excitedly.

Deadpan, "And a gorge too.", Wade frowned. "I wonder how deep it is?", and paled.

Hiro_ Natora_ distracted the suddenly relapsing agoraphobic, "Having an insurmountable obstacle in front of them was a common form of defense years ago Wade-san. I am very sure this was for protection."

Looking around at the lack of approaches to this mountain redoubt, the African-American wondered, "How did they get food up here?"

A knowing smile from _Megana_, "Wade-san have you ever been to the Inca ruins in the Andes?"

"Machu Picchu? No, but."

"They are at a very high altitude and they grew their own food using irrigation techniques and terraces. I think that if people live up here all year around a similar scheme of growing their own supplies may have been developed over the years.", _Megana_ informed the genius as they kept walking. Her descriptions of living on a mountain gave them an idea of how the school survived during the obviously harsh winter conditions.

After they took in this information, she continued, "There are hot springs all through these mountains. If they piped some of that water it would keep those fields warm enough to extend their growing seasons to where it may be self-sustaining so that would enable them to live up here in relative comfort. Therefore they would not be dependent on the weather."

Kim frowned, "I wish I had learned more about Yamanouchi when I was here."

"Were you offered that knowledge Kim-san?", _Megana_ inquired.

"No but…"

"Then how are you to know about this? We have grown up in Japan and so we know a little about such places as these…but please be aware that the people up here are, as you say, clannish. They enjoy simple freedoms and have done so for centuries. Even when the warlords came to subjugate them they were able to remain somewhat free because of their remoteness."

Drawing on experiences of her own, "There are always those who want to make others' lives miserable Megana, that's why Ron and I ended up fighting those bad guys.", Kim informed her hostess.

As their walk progressed to almost cloud level, "To your credit you did so with your sidekick Kim-san, and between the two of you and your technical assistant much good was done. You should be proud of what you have accomplished at such a young age."

"The four of us.", Kim corrected, "Ron's pet, Rufus, helped more than you know…In fact, sometimes he's the one who saved our bacon."

_Megana_ chuckled, "The tiny one is of whom I am speaking.", with a gleam in her eye, "But you are quite correct, the boy you turned your affections to, from what I am told, gained some amount of fame following you around and assisting you in your endeavors."

"Well…", the heroine paused to gather her thoughts, "at the beginning Ron mostly lent moral support…and maybe some comedy relief,", a wistful smile faded, "although there was one time he saved my life at the risk of his own…We were so young. Then", she shook her head at the memories.

Drawing a breath, "Later there were other times when he was quite capable, but the confusing thing is that it was sporadic. I mean sometimes he was clumsier than a newborn giraffe and then other times he looked like he could just take over and run the whole hero show, all on his own…and he mentioned something about some _power_, but I dismissed it since he was prone to occasional exaggeration."

Taking it all in, "I wonder about the difference Kim-san.", _Megana_ spoke and gave more for her client to ponder, "It seems as if your friend was hiding something.", she threw out at the red head. Continuing before she could answer, "Yes at a younger age he had been more inept…and maybe something made him better…but _why_ would he hide his abilities if he had them?"

_Natora_ glanced up at his spouse with a wondering look, "But dear, we do not know all of the facts."

Turning to him, "Nonetheless my husband, there are mysteries that would make for very good reading if they were included in a novel. But I feel that to get to the bottom of this may take some digging on our part."

An eyebrow quirked, "And someone went to great lengths to make this so, we may make some enemies if we try.", she warned him.

Kim watched the back and forth, "It would be our honor to find the truth behind this, no matter what, so we have to know what is going on even if I don't find Ron."

X

An hour later they reached the bridge and the gorge that it spanned.

Her excitement rising, "I'm sure this is the place.", Kim pointed to the side, "I remember that boulder over there."

Pausing to take in the view, they noticed an old woman walking to them, using a cane for support. About to greet her, she beat them to it, _(It is high time you two reached the sacred mountain granddaughter,),_ she smiled at Yori, _(and grandson.)_, to Hirotaka.

Smiling brightly, _(Grandmother, is Grandfather at Yamanouchi?),_ Yori asked, thankful she didn't address them by their names. Even in Japanese, 'Yori' and 'Hirotaka' could have been understood by their friends, and blown their cover._ (We feel we have tested them enough now)._

_(Yes, he is waiting. Bring your friends, Sensei will have tea and something for you to eat.),_ Nooni told her granddaughter.

Surprised at having no luck with his translator program, Wade asked Kim while she fiddled with hers, "You catch what they're saying?"

After a few seconds more, she gave up in exasperation, "I don't know Wade,", she said lowly, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she said."

The two Americans didn't have to wait long however when _Lieutenant Tustoma_ turned towards Wade and Kim, "It seems there is a village right across the bridge. Even if it is not the place we are looking for they have accommodations for us to stay overnight."

Smiling at the news, "So we don't have to make it all the way back tonight?", Wade said in relief. "That's great!" Now feeling the toll their trek took on him, "I don't know if my feet can take it if we had to go back down and try again tomorrow."

_Natora_ replied, "Then I suggest that we cross this footbridge and see what is on the other side."

With that he walked over to the bridge to begin to cross the ravine.

"Be careful husband, grasp the ropes on the side, or it is a long way down.", _Megana_ cautioned, more for Kim's and Wade's benefit than a man who had grown up within a half mile of the bridge.

Turning to their guests, "I suggest we make sure we have space between us as we cross. Miss Possible you should go next after my husband and I will go last."

"Why?", from Kim

"That way when he gets to the end my husband will be able to make sure you, Kim-san, are safe while I make sure that Load-san is safe."

"I can take care of…", Kim began to protest.

"Kim Possible-san, you are a guest in my country and we are responsible for your safety. Please let us do what we must.", _Megana_ lightly scolded her.

The red head again tried to protest, but Yori cut her off, "You honor us by coming to our home, let us keep our own honor in making sure that you are safe."

Kim looked into her hostess' eyes then nodded, "Maybe you're right.", she relented. "Wade, remember to do what Megana says, I'll see on the other side."

As Natora began his cross, "Sure Kim, no problem; after all this should be old hat for you, you and Ron must have done this more than a few times back in the day.", the genius nervously replied as Kim half smiled, then waited for another minute before stepping out on the footbridge. Secretly she hoped she was as good now as she had been in her high school years.

XXX

_Dean Kaminsky_ bowed to the red-faced American Officer, "Agreed, three out of five it is.", he said stoically to someone who was surprised at how this spar was turning out with the young man.

The _Light_-Colonel from northwest Illinois frowned, completely at a loss in trying to figure out how outclassed he had been with a young man who _claimed_ to only have taken Karate instructions over the last few years, to his _decades_ of practicing the art while in uniform.

Deciding to try another tactic, he moved to a modified horse stance. "Ready.", he replied.

Ron/_Dean_ nodded, "Begin."

The flat-topped officer feinted and came right in with a roundhouse kick followed by a spin back-kick aimed at Dean's torso. The blond slid to his left, away from the expected kick, mentally 'tsk tsking' the Colonel for going to the well too many times with that technique, and then landed a palm strike just above the kidney for the point. He then flicked the officer's ear to let him know that he could have done much more damage.

Colonel Warmarster stopped cold after feeling the tap at his kidney; he knew that a blow there it would have brought him to his knees in moments. He stopped and bowed to the younger American.

Tired of point sparring, "Why don't we do some free sparring, Kaminsky?", the Colonel asked, trying to hide his frustration with the so-called 'noob'.

Shrugging, "Sure sir, you want to add some throws to it?", _Dean_ asked as the Colonel quickly darted in and proceeded to launch him over his shoulder and to the mat. Surprised didn't even describe the Colonel when he saw Dean tuck his shoulder into a roll and bounce up on his feet before the Officer could rush in and continue the assault.

Stunned, "You know some ground work?"

Shrugging, "Some.", _Dean_ replied.

Evilly grinning, the older man thought the younger American had finally fallen into his trap, "I guess that's one way to see what your total combat capability is Kaminsky."

Nodding, "I suppose.", _Dean_ said as he changed his stance. "Yes sir, rough and tumble coming up.", he replied as others who had been working out paused to watch the one-sided sparring match. One which wasn't going the way the flat-topped Officer thought it would when he originally challenged the young man.

XX

One Japanese observer whispered to his colleague_, (The blond American is very accomplished with his techniques.)_

Focusing on the blond, the second nodded, _(He's had serious training at some school or with a private Sensei for individual tutoring.)_ He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, _(He could be fun to spar when we have the time.), _he told his friend, a teacher in the dojo on base.

The first noted_, (See where he is very smooth and subtle one moment and then awkward the next?)_

Watching more closely now, _(Yes…)_

_(That cannot be, it is unnatural; he is either one or the other.)_

_(Huh?)_

_(Advice from my old instructor; one cannot be both good and bad at the same time.)_

At a loss, _(So which is it?),_ the second whispered.

Smugly, _(I won't know until I get to play with him a little.)_

Equally smug, _(Try not to be too rough on him, Caucasians for the most part are just not as good for some reason.)_, was his reply before both chuckled.

XX

Warmarster grimaced as he said, "Go.", before he tried to slide forward with a three-kick combination followed by an inverted knife strike. His hope was to once again surprise the young man.

The former, and usually overlooked, member of Team Possible moved on Warmarster's first kick, a left-legged roundhouse, as he moved with the kick's inbound direction. Fully aware of just how hard it is to change direction once in motion, he prepared for either a spin side or back kick and was ready to counter either with a palm strike/hip toss combination.

Deciding in mid-palm strike to wait and see the next move from the older man before executing the takedown, his patience was rewarded when Warmarster attempted a spin hook kick aimed at Dean's temple, just forward of the ear.

Noting the attempt, the blond simply dropped to the floor, spinning as he went down, his heel connecting with the back of the Colonel's support leg at the knee.

Suddenly deprived of his plant/pivot-foot, the flat-topped man found himself on his ass before his kick was anywhere near execution, shocking not only the recipient of the move, but everyone else present.

Pouncing quicker on his downed adversary than anyone believed possible, _Dean_ grasped the closest arm and leveraged it into a lock until Warmarster gasped out, "I give…", before the arm was released. Rubbing his shoulder, "Damn Kaminsky! Where did _that_ come from?"

Regaining his feet, "Sensei Initu Hakkuri.", the American replied. "He teaches all forms of Karate specializing immobilizing techniques."

Shaking his head, "Nice trick, I never saw that coming.", Warmarster grinned. "Can you teach it to me?"

Shrugging, "Sure sir," Then looking to a clock, "But we're just about done for the day. Maybe tomorrow or the next day?", he suggested.

Also spying the clock, "Quite right son. We'd better get showered and dressed, preflight's in two hours and we need to get some chow first."

On their way to the showers a Japanese spectator stepped to _Dean_, "If I may ask, when will you return? You showed some interesting techniques and I would like to see if I am up to countering them."

Bowing respectfully, "It would be my honor to test my humble abilities against what you've studied, but some other time perhaps? I have to be somewhere shortly.", _Dean_ replied evenly.

A little put out at the confidence an Occidental displayed to a native of an art founded in their land, _(Then we will meet again to your detriment.)_, his tone haughty and clipped.

_Dean_ bowed again_, (That has yet to be determined. Now if you will excuse me, I must leave for a previous engagement.)_, not rising to the challenge.

After meeting up with the Air Force Colonel in the locker room, "I caught some of that out there Kaminsky. Just what was that all about?"

Shrugging with a small grin, "The Japanese version of 'High Noon', I guess.", he replied.

Cocking an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

As he disrobed to shower, "He called me out…", Dean replied, "But the way the Japanese use their manners in all aspects of their lives you'd never know the gravity of something like this unless they're really pissed."

As he started to put his clothes on again, "I can put a stop to that…"

A hand up to stop the Officer, "Don't bother sir, I can take care of myself.", Dean said, "It's no big deal, I've been through this before."

Crossing his arms, "And how have you done."

A calculating look, "Hmmm, better than fifty-fifty."

Disbelief, "So you are not worried?"

Fixing him with a knowing look, "I'm always worried sir, but the dojo I train at can be very brutal at times and when I began they didn't take it easy on me…"

"So then, you're a black belt?"

A very good look of surprise, "Me? I'm not sure of that, we don't use the grading system.", _Dean_ shook his head. "You become a black belt when your uniform gets dirty enough from landing on the floor a couple hundred…_thousand_ times.", he chuckled.

"You wash the Gi but not the belt. It's a rank of honor, so otherwise I don't know how far along I am in comparison to others except by taking them on.", Ron explained the basic difference from Eastern and Western methods of ranking martial arts students, while making no mention of his 'extracurricular activities' at a certain ninja school.

A look of familiarity, "I heard that some styles do that over here, so how did you end up in one like this?"

"I got lucky, my Sensei is a traditionalist and I have to say there is something to be said about that. I mean even a 'low' belt like me can do well in a tournament. and while that's _not_ a focus at the school, a few of us will get together every now and then and go to some and maybe learn something and have a little fun doing so.", _Dean_ explained as he grabbed his towel and headed to the showers.

"I uh see.", the Colonel replied as he caught a glimpse of an unusual scar on the younger American's chest.

After joining Kaminsky in the shower Warmarster nodded to it, "Uh that's an interesting…uh…"

"Huh?", the younger man asked while he was lathering up with soap.

The Colonel tried again, "On your chest? How did you get that?"

"Huh, _what_?", the younger American asked the older man.

Finally the officer pointed, "_That_."

"Oh…well just because I didn't _live_ in Chicago didn't mean I never went there. A group of us got mugged downtown one night and I got unlucky when one of the muggers decided to make an example out of one of the muggies, me, to hurry up with the robbery.", Ron/_Dean_ paused for effect hoping the older man was going to buy into this lie before he continued.

"So here I was bleeding like a stuck pig while the dork-assed cops _questioned_ me.", _Dean_ snorted. "Damn, I spent some time in the ER getting stitched up and they called my folks…Mom and Dad were not happy and that sorta was the last straw for Mom, so she got a job with this Japanese Company and moved us here. She didn't want to accept the fact that the guy just slashed me…I mean he could have really done some damage if I had been any slower."

"So that's how you ended up in Japan and now you have to spar against a guy who might be real good…"

"Still better than ending up in Norway or somewhere trying to do a biathlon and having the stinkn' bolt freeze on your rifle cause it had been hot from firing with it while the temperature is ten below. I mean I don't mind running or skiing in _'kick my stinkin' ass it's cold'_ weather,", he mocked himself, "but it's enough fun for me.", Ron/Dean shuddered.

"Don't like cold to much heh?"

The younger American frowned still lathering up, "I like to ski both downhill and Nordic, but carrying a rifle seems to add just a little _too_ much fun for me."

The Colonel didn't know much about a sport that combined infantry combat and skiing so he didn't know what to say and just nodded, "You've done more things in your short time on Earth than most."

"Nah sir, it just seems that way…"

Pointing to the other marks on _Dean's_ upper body, "So that scar and those other ones, wanna tell me about them?"

"_Sure_.", Ron said with a smirk, "See, I was the sidekick to this pretty girl heroine and we set about saving the world a few times from all these crazy guys like you see in the comic books. Anyway I know you've seen me, the big tough martial artist, like the Green Hornet's sidekick, fighting his way through the bad guys and the humongous aliens…to save the damsel in distress right? I ranked right up there with super-duper man and all the rest of them leotard wearing ding dongs." The blond smiled taking a muscleman stance ensuring the Officer wasn't going to buy into it.

Warmarster laughed at the description and the show, "Ok, ok if you're not going to tell me that's fine…but I have to say it must really be interesting if you're going to make something up like that."

"Not as much as you think sir. Say where are we flying today?"

"I've got a flight plan in for Guam where we'll refuel, so don't plan on being back till oh dark thirty."

"Groan, me and my big mouth. Good thing I don't have a hot date with a cute chick at a drive-in.", Ron laughed knowing he had laid it on just thick enough.

"Do they even have drive-ins here?"

"I haven't seen one yet Sir. You'd think someone would have done it by now at least where US forces had been stationed."

"Maybe years ago, but even in the States there's not many of them around nowadays."

"Yeah I guess you're right.", Ron shrugged as he began to rinse off after shampooing his hair.

"Let's grab some chow at the 'O' Club, I know they're going to have box lunches on the plane…but I don't like to live off them if I don't have to.", Warmarster suggested.

X

Fully loaded with fuel, the C-130 Hercules sat at the end of the runway. Sitting in the left seat, Colonel Warmarster deferred to his Co-pilot, Captain Chuck Hainey to get the aircraft in the air and into the mission.

"Release brakes.", Hainey intoned.

"Check.", Warmarster replied.

"All throttles to the stops.", the Captain said, going through the checklist all in the cockpit knew forward and backward.

"Check."

Rolling forward, the bird began gaining speed, and in an amazingly short distance of runway, the large, ungainly craft began to feel 'light'.

Watching a gauge, "V-one", the Colonel called out.

"Acknowledge V-one.", came the Captain's reply.

With a smile Warmarster said, "V-two…rotate."

Replying, "Rotate." he pulled back on the yoke, and the Lockheed transport/cargo plane easily took to the air.

Smiling, "Another day, another dollar.", Hainey replied.

Snorting, "Yeah the story of my life Chuck.", Warmarster retorted. "Heading is zero eight-seven degrees and make the altitude twenty-one.", he declared.

Smirking, "Yes Sir.", the Captain complied as he pulled the lever to cycle the landing gear.

XXX

Pausing in the realization of what she took for granted at the age of seventeen, _Ok only fifty more feet.'_, Kim mused as shock set in with the exhaustion she was fighting from her climb up the mountain. If nothing else, this dealt a blow to the confidence she had been rebuilding for over the last year.

Noting her wavering in the face of activities she hadn't faced for several years, "You can do it Kim-san.", Hirotaka/_Lt. Kasumi_ encouraged as he saw Kim's gaze fade as she focused on him and not the bridge or the gorge it spanned.

As this played out on one end of the bridge, at the other end Wade had begun his trek across the now-swaying footbridge. Talking softly and encouraging the young African-American genius as she followed ten feet behind, Yori/Lt. Tustoma's urgings kept his mind from straying from this task or losing focus while on the ropes.

Something that a young Ron Stoppable had learned some six years before.

Twelve minutes, or eternities in Wade's case, later all four were on the opposite side of the gorge. Kim grasped a support pole and let out a breath she seemed to have held all the way across.

"Whew! Heart calm down, we're safe now.", the red head said to defuse her emotions. Then putting a hand on Wade's shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"H…how many times did Ron cross that bridge?"

Shrugging, "Maybe three or four times Wade.", Kim responded.

Wiping his brow, "He has more guts than I do…"

Furrowing her eyebrows, "Yeah it's more rickety than I remember.", as she thought back. "But I wonder if there is another way back down?"

Incredulous, "You mean you don't know?"

Meekly, "Welll, no, I don't. I was walking with Ron at the time and we never saw any other way…but something tells me that if there was an easier way we would have used it.", Kim suggested, unaware that there _was_ a tunnel through the center of the mountain which came out near the road.

Hiro interjected, "I suppose we should continue following this path."

Yori pointed, "That would be wise my husband, the path seems to lead to that cliff."

"The path must get through _somehow_…"

"It's an optical illusion.", Kim cut in as she remembered more, "It's either built that way or it's an illusion we can see from here with the cliff but if I remember the path goes between two walls…so I think the one on the left doesn't come out as far out as it does from looking at it from the front…and if so we are going to have to turn to the left after clearing them."

Yori/ Lt. Tustoma smiled inwardly at her recall, "You might be correct Kim-san, and hopefully we will learn the answers to your questions soon."

With a smile growing brighter, "Maybe, so follow me.", Kim replied as she turned to walk along the trail while trying to keep a lid on her growing excitement.

Wade turned to follow his partner with a half-smile on his face, but before he took a step he said quietly to the Japanese couple, "Kim has _really_ been looking forward to finding Ron. Now that she's sure she _is_ on the right track it might finally heal her the rest of the way.", and then strode off to follow Kim.

Hirotaka, quietly to Yori,_ (I hope Sensei tells her much to keep her spirits up.)_

Snorting in amusement, _(Lead on husband, at least Kim-san will get information she seeks. Now let us get this over with.)_ And with that both covert Shinobis took off after the _now_ swiftly moving pair of Americans.

X

An hour later they came to a rightward bend in the trail, and then two massive doors some fifty, or so, feet further on.

Still in awe of them, Kim rushed over and whispered while looking them over, "This is Yamanouchi guys…" Looking over her shoulder, "We made it.", she said in excited relief.

Fiddling with his communications device, Wade's frustration grew as he tried to get a GPS reading, "I can't get a GPS lock, something's interfering with the satellite signal."

Patting him on the back, "Don't worry Wade, we'll remember how to get up here…that is as long as we don't _allll_ end up with amnesia.", Kim kidded her partner as the Japanese couple caught up with them.

Unbeknownst to Kim and Wade, the cliff where the door met was actually a wall camouflaged to appear to others as a rocky surface.

Musing at how well the deception at the door still worked, _Tustoma_ suggested, "I suppose we should use the rings to knock and announce our presence, Kim-san. Would you do the honors?"

With a large smile the red head pulled the ring back and slammed it against the door with a loud _'Clang'_. A few moments later she repeated the action. [Man I am so flashing on 'What knockers!' from _Young Frankenstein_ here…]

Shortly thereafter, to her and Wade's surprise, a door 'opened' from the apparent rock face. A young woman in peasant clothes stepped out and asked in Japanese_, (May I help you?)_

Stepping in, Hiro knew this was going to happen, _(Not all of us speak Japanese, please use English.)_

"Very well sir, how may I assist you?"

"Yes.", Kim said, "We are looking for Yamanouchi. Is this it?", a hand waved towards the cliff.

Nodding, "That is one name for this school.", she replied. "What is it you seek?"

Kim replied before anyone else could, "Ron Stoppable…Is he here?…I uh wish to speak with him."

Nodding again, "The name is known within these walls." Kim's smile brightened. "However he is not present at the moment.", Kim's face fell.

Hiro decided to take over, _(Let us in to speak with the Headmaster of the school Akahana, this cat and mouse game has gone on long enough. Kim Possible-san is at the end of her patience. We have already seen Nooni-kun.)_

Smirking, _(You are cute when you get like that young man,)_, she looked to Yori, _(I'll bet your bride just loves it.)_, she teased her former students before turning towards the door. But before she entered, _(One moment while we open the gate; that way you get the full effect.),_ and closed the 'rock face'.

Confused at an exchange between them she didn't understand regarding a simple question, "What did she say?", Kim asked.

Deadpan, "She will have the main gate opened.", was the quick answer.

Extending a hand to the wall, "We could have just followed her through…"

"She wanted to do it this way Kim-san, please be patient.", _Lt. Kasumi_ advised, "We _are_ their guests here."

Nodding sheepishly, she jumped back as the large gates opened soundlessly; the woman who greeted them stepped through and greeted them in perfect English, "Welcome to the Yamanouchi School. I am Akahana, please follow me. The Headmaster is waiting in one of the gardens."

Walking into a schoolyard which had been in existence for over fifteen hundred years, the two Americans noted young people grouped by ages doing exercises while dressed in what was recognized as white martial arts Gi's.

Noting the group slowing down to watch the regimented activities, "It is time for the students' physical activities. This way our students gain knowledge of how to defend themselves through the various martial arts we instruct them in.", the young woman explained to the group, with a subtle wink to Hiro and Yori.

Waving them along, they followed her to a statue where she bowed low, a motioned for the others to do the same.

After returning upright, Kim realized, "I've seen this statue before! Ron said there was something significant about him and it was tied to Yamanouchi.", she whispered to Wade.

Hearing her whisper, "Miss Possible this is the statue of Lord Toshimiru, our founder.", Akahana replied. "He built Yamanouchi over fifteen centuries ago."

"So this is the guy that Ron was talking about?", Wade asked.

"Yes, he was a great man who protected many peasants from the Warlords of his time.", Akahana answered, before gesturing further into the courtyard, "Now please, Sensei is waiting.", she said before leading them away from the students who had started drawing to them.

Once they got further away, "If we stayed longer,", she gestured behind them, "they would have become curious and strayed from the structure of their classes.", Akahana said. At Kim's and Wade's confused looks, "There are no women here with red hair, and before long their curiosity of one such as you would have distracted them."

Blushing, "I'm sorry…"

Smiling warmly, "There is nothing to be sorry about, it is no trouble. Your hair is a rarity, is all.", she replied. Then lowering her voice as they approached students meditating, "But from here on please be as quiet as possible, there are advanced students performing their daily meditation and we do not wish to disturb them."

Wade gazed in wonder as he took all of the things he only knew of from what Ron had told him years earlier.

Stopping some distance from a white haired man in red robes; his eyes closed and seated with crossed legs and his hands in his lap, "Ah here we are. Please wait until I introduce you before you speak, there are traditions we try to uphold."

As they waited, she approached the robed man, _(Sensei we have visitors.)_

No movement to acknowledge her announcement, the older man nodded, his eyes closed, _(What is it child.)_

Switching to English, "Master we have visitors and some of them may not speak our language."

Opening his eyes, the old man rose from the ground unaided, "Thank you Akahana-kun.", he looked to her. "Please return to your duties and have refreshments sent so that I may greet our guests properly."

Bowing deeply, "As you wish Master.", the young woman replied.

Returning her bow, but not as deeply, she left. Turning to the four, "Welcome to Yamanouchi, Kim Possible-san and Doctor Load-san, and their escorts.", he bowed.

They all bowed in return, but Kim gasped, "You remember me?"

A corner of his mouth ticked up slightly, "Of course Miss Possible, I do, and again thank you for aiding in my rescue from Gorilla Fist.", Sensei bowed slightly to her. "I remain grateful to you for that." Kim, still a little shocked, bowed back.

Turning to the rest and gesturing to a nearby covered table with low seating, "Now please sit with me. I understand something is bothering you", a look to Kim, "and that you have traveled far to visit us."

"Uh yes Sensei, we have.", Kim as they all took their seats. Nervously, "I guess I should get right to the point…Several years ago…I…uh made a very bad mistake…and through my arrogance, caused harm to my loved ones.", she stuttered and faltered in her recall of that period in her life.

An eyebrow arched, "What was the cause of your mistake Kim-san?"

Nervously, "I had a nervous breakdown and I tried to fix it on my own…", Kim fidgeted. "I couldn't let Ron see me that way…", looking down. "I mean he tried so very hard to be better for me…and I was…_shattered_.", the red head's voice trailed off.

Looking neutrally to her, "Go on…"

"I, I want to find Ron…and apologize to him."

"Stoppable-san?", Sensei's voice flat, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Now very self-conscious, "Through my actions…and _intentions_,", she gulped, seeming to look _through_ Sensei, "I know now that I drove him away.", a tear fell. "After what he did that day all those years ago...what he _became_, I couldn't let him…see me that…_way_.", a whisper trailed off as another tear fell.

Wiping it away, "The world's greatest guy,", she sniffled, "deserved a girlfriend…who wasn't half insane…who didn't freak out at all hours of the night…or…_day_, but I didn't know what to do, I was in a horrible panic…and all alone.", Kim wailed quietly. "I was wrong…and I know it now.", she wiped her nose with a handkerchief she pulled out of a pocket. "I, at least _want_ to rekindle our friendship…even if…he has found someone else.", her voice haunted at the end.

Pausing as he took all she said, and how she explained it, Sensei looked to her, "I see.", and nothing more as he let the pause sink in with her, allowing him to consider all he knew of this unfortunate chapter in the lives of Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible.

Though he had a general idea, a feeling, of what had happened back then, more based upon Ron's side of the affair, in just this short description from Kim, he surmised this was more of human failings and emotional miscalculations than designed or deliberate events executed to divide these two individuals.

After releasing a slow breath, "There is much we need to discuss, much to explore, but before this can begin,", he nodded to students at a door who entered, carrying trays of food and drink, "we have provided tea and rice cakes for you after your travels to Yamanouchi."

As they served all present, "The tea is very good, as are the rice cakes. We will continue this after a brief pause.", he said to the assembled. "And then you must rest after your travels."

X

A few minutes later, after the edge was taken off the visitors' appetites and thirst, "So Miss Possible, it is your wish to find Ron Stoppable?"

Sighing, "Yes Sensei, I do, and I want to beg his forgiveness for what I had done, and to ask him to be my friend again.", Kim replied. "I remembered he had friends here and I've been trying to get here for a few months so I could find him again."

"Stoppable-san did come here years ago, and for reasons I was aware of only from his perspective.", Sensei said. "But to learn of things from your viewpoint…", he continued.

Cutting him off, "Then Ron's here?", Kim asked hopefully.

An imperceptible twitch ticked up behind his mustache, "Unfortunately, no.", he said as Kim deflated. "If you had traveled here two or even a year and a half ago, you would have found him hard at work improving himself for the trials he began to undertake.", Sensei explained to Kim's pained look.

To her look of askance, "When Stoppable-san returned to Yamanouchi four years ago he was broken,", Kim winced, "and he made it his personal mission to become the warrior he was destined to be."

Her jaw dropped. The implication of what Sensei said was only too clear to her in that instant, and it shocked her. She had once called Ron 'Potential Boy', but all the glimpses she'd had of that potential from over the years she knew him seemed to coalesce into what he became at graduation when he saved her life, and the world from the Lowardian invasion. And, since then, if Ron traveled here to attain what Sensei _said_ he became…this rewrote everything she ever thought she knew about him, and thus, overwhelmed her. And it humbled her.

But before she could ask anything else, "I can, however, reveal to you that after he completed his training with us, he enrolled in a university in Japan." Now was not the time to allow further discussion of any and all questions Kim obviously had about Ron's time in Japan after he left Middleton.

Putting this together, Kim lowered her head in shame, "I'm the one that broke him, Sensei. I drove him away from home and to something he didn't need to do by himself.", she said. Her head rising, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I didn't know…but the nightmares…I had after what happened at graduation,", she gulped, "I kept having these _visions_…and just recently I had another one, but it was during the day." Her face now white, "And it wasn't from events at graduation…It was men being _murdered_.", Kim shivered. "I could see it as plainly as if I was in the room while it was happening.", she shuddered.

His focus split between Kim and Wade, his eyes suddenly locked on the red head in barely concealed shock at what she said at the last.

"What…you saw, Kim-san, we must study in the time you are with us.", Sensei regrouped. "We will help you to…cope with these visions, and maybe help you learn to deflect or…block them from you." His surprise at her definitive summary of something he saw with his own eyes almost led to an outburst to those present. Needless to say, the good Lieutenants also did their best to suppress their familiarity with something they took part in with Ron.

Shaking her head, "Well if Ron is sending those visions to me, I'm not sure if I want to lose the only connection I may have left with him.", Kim said. "Since I've realized who they may be from, I'll take those nightmares over nothing at all.", she said resolutely.

In the silence that followed, "So what kind of training did he do here?", she asked. "After he left Middleton, that is."

His eyes saddened, "I am not sure you want to hear this, Kim-san,", Sensei sighed, "but he was emotionally distraught when he arrived at the Sacred Mountain." At this, she froze.

Continuing, "At first we thought we could help him; one of our students offered to make his nights more comfortable during his time here…"

Kim bowed her head; what she feared most may have already come to pass: she had lost him to another woman before she even had a chance to find him and offer her heart to him after apologizing for her behavior.

"But,", Sensei intruded on her self-induced pity fest, "he realized so soon after your silence, it would be a lie, for him and the young woman to accept such an offer of the other." Dazed, Kim's head came up quickly. "Ron-san felt that if who and what he was had led to you eventually pushing him away, he didn't want to risk his heart so soon with anyone else."

Kim's face became a grimace of pain at hearing Ron's decision regarding matters of the heart.

"Shortly afterward, he left.", Sensei's narration paused.

Trying not to cry, "He…he didn't go to college right then, did he?", Kim's voice choked up.

Grunting, "No, he went to Tibet for six months of solitude to regain his balance.", Sensei recalled. "When he returned he confessed to the young woman that his relationship with her would be a lie; someone else owned his heart." Kim felt a pang of relief, but little else.

"She later married another young man at the school, which Ron-san attended their service.", he explained, to Kim's inner joy.

"It was there he announced that he would have no other, and for the rest of his days he would study, train and meditate to become better in his duties as the Chosen One.", he said to Kim's crestfallen look. "He has said he has no further interest in finding someone to share his life with, even with the constant badgering of his Mother to the contrary."

Kim cringed as she could imagine his Mother, an 'Irresistible Force' in her own right, going against the 'Immovable Rock' that Ron could be when he set his mind to something.

Grasping at this, "So Ron stays in contact with his family?"

Nodding, "Of course."

Kim sighed, "My sister…"

Confused, "Sister? I am unaware that you had a sister, Kim-san."

A tiny smile, "Hanna.", Kim clarified, "I miss her, I miss them all."

"Ah I understand. Now this is out in the open, what is it that you would like Yamanouchi to do?"

Looking to Sensei, and then around the room, "Well, if he's not here I would like to know where he is so that I can at least speak with him."

Shaking his head sadly, "Unfortunately Stoppable-san is neither here at Yamanouchi nor do I know where he is at the moment, so I cannot help you with this request."

A tear slid down her cheek. Looking self-consciously to those seated at the table, she started to rise from her seat, "Oh, then I guess we've taken up enough of your time, Sensei. Thank you for your hospitality, for listening to my story and filling in some blanks I've had. I'm sorry to have taken up your time; we'll stay the night and leave in the morning.", she sadly said.

Raising his hand, "Do not be so disheartened Kim-san, there is much for us to discuss.", he halted Kim's exit. "But indulge an old man. Are you still in love with Stoppable-san?"

Nodding, her eyes clear, "What we had Sensei, was something out of a fairy tale.", Kim looked directly into his eyes. "If I can have nothing else in my life, I'd like to have that again, and spend the rest of my life with him, at his side.", she said clearly and firmly.

Faltering, "That is if I still have a chance with him.", she qualified. "After I put my issues behind me and get healed, I'd, at least, like to reconnect with him. It's more than I deserve, but I have to try."

Looking firmly to her, "I am aware of his love for you, but the problem of his vow to live in solitude will make it difficult to bring you two together any time soon.", Sensei said to her. "Though it would make this old man's heart soar to reunite you two, I believe we must do this slowly and prepare him for such a day, or we could lose him to further indifference or worse."

Grimacing, "So you're saying that I should leave him be?", Kim asked, her eyes still a bit teary.

"For the short-term, yes, and though we do not know where he is at the moment nor do we know when he will next visit us, upon that day we will work to change his attitude about the breakup and try to influence him into seeking you out for friendship, or more.", Sensei proposed.

After wiping her eyes, it was the Kim Possible of old who looked back to Sensei, "What do you need me to do?"

XXXX

And another one in the can, hope you enjoyed it. It took a while, but perseverance pays off.

While Ron seems to be showing a bit more talent for a 'newbie' in Martial Arts to his CO and interested bystanders, he baffles the CO and gets called out by the Locals. Wonder what will come of a gaijin who hands them their keisters in something they hold as their own…

And Kim's started the process of getting it all out in the open with the people who can give her the most help in preparing her for her hoped for reunion with Ron Stoppable, and strengthening her for her life as it unfolds.

You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make 'em drink.

Remember that little axiom…in time…


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of 'Storm Chaser'. We hope you've enjoyed this tale up to now as we continue as sporadically as this has been brought to you. Life is like that…**

**And before we start this up, we'd like to thank the following for their contributions to our tale: jcurt2009, etyberz, Sandson41, stone20, SesshyXKags Guardian Angel, Mahler Avatar, readerjunkie, CgC (as Guest! Thank you and your kind words are appreciated!), dapmitidp, ajw1970, Jimmy1201, Randamwriter, honoradele, siege98, Lewiland and starfiction123. Thank you all for your support!**

**Last time, while Kim and Wade finally 'found' Yamanouchi, Ron was schooling his CO at a Japanese dojo before winging his way out over the Pacific. While Kim got a short-version of Ron's time at Yamanouchi after she broke things off, Ron was drawing the attention of the local martial arts crowd at the dojo for some promised 'playtime' later.**

**But before we go on, there's the usual disclaimer to keep Disney from claiming infringements from this tale: Kim and the gang from the Kim Possible program are the property of Disney; we're just letting them play in a pro bono environment for your entertainment, with Larry's characters and such.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 30

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Sitting quietly for several _long_ moments after the red head ended the story of her life after she and Ron graduated from high school, and then her request of the school to aid her in regaining what can be recovered from her previous relationship with the young man, the white-haired ninja master had much to contemplate.

During this pause he considered several things which became apparent as she poured out details of her life as it had been for the last several years.

His face gave no sign of emotion, yet within him the harshness he initially felt towards the young woman's 'treatment' of Yamanouchi's favorite son gave way to sympathy and some regret as pieces to a very complex, though now-easily understood puzzle began to fall into place.

Sitting quietly, exhausted from retelling, and in some cases, reliving the events that shook her to her core, Kim fidgeted as his reflective silence drew on and seemed to weigh heavily _and_ judgmentally in her mind.

His slow, easy rhythmic breathing gave no sign of his impending reply, so the nervous young woman flinched when, "Alas, Kim Possible, your tale does shed light on several things we had no knowledge of when Stoppable-samaaaa…san came to us.", his habitual honorific for Ron almost slipping out, slightly confusing the red head, and Wade, while the pair's 'escorts' barely succeeded in stifling giggles that almost burst out.

The moment passed as Sensei quickly continued, "When Ron-san returned to the sacred mountain, he was broken." Kim's eyes teared. "In his state of mind,", the ninja master fixed her with a look, "he felt you had found another, discarded him, and let your sudden…and _prolonged_ silence declare your decision to him." Her recoil spoke volumes to Sensei.

A sob and a hiccup, "I didn't mean it to come out that way, Sensei…", Kim took a breath and exhaled slowly, "I was…_broken_,", she whispered, "and I felt the world's greatest guy deserved a girlfriend who didn't freak out like I was doing at the time.", and wiped tears away.

Looking to him, "All those nightmares…he was hurting and calling out to _me_?", she squeaked.

Deflating, "And I shut him _**out**_.", in anguish.

Nodding, "So it seems Miss Possible, and from that action Ron Stoppable realized for his soul to gain peace he needed to purge you from it." She nearly crumbled. "And to do this he traveled to Tibet; it was his hope that this would give him a measure of peace."

Mystified, "Tibet?", her eyes wide while wiping some tears.

Nodding curtly, "Yes; it was there he sought solitude and mediation…He stayed for six months during the winter of his first year with us.", Sensei said to her.

Kim's heart started to sink. "Solitude? You mean he wanted to be…_alone?_", a whisper.

"Yes, at that time he felt that was the only way he could find his place in the world.", Sensei reflected.

Trembling, "To…distance himself…away from me.", she looked down. "Not that I blame him.", now seemingly frail and alone in a room full of people.

After several moments of quiet observation, Sensei sighed, "Kim-san, I sense much turmoil and disquiet within you. Perhaps you could spend some time at Yamanouchi...to learn of and to seek your inner self."

After thinking a few moments, "Yes,", she nodded, "what you offer is something I have not explored of myself, and I understand this is the perfect place to do it."

"That it is, Kim-san, and you are welcome to, as it is sometimes said, find yourself while here.", Sensei said.

With a small grin, "I suppose you are right about finding myself too.", Kim replied.

The corners of his mouth ticking up, "Of course I am right, I am Sensei.", he laughed. "And for the time being,", nodding to Kim's and Wade's 'escorts', "I think we will be able to let your guides return to their duties with the Japanese Defense Forces until you are sure enough of yourself to return to the United States.", he said.

Shyly, "I'm supposed to keep my partner, Wade, near me while here.", Kim said. "Could he study with us?"

Nodding, "But of course; Stoppable-san spoke highly of 'Wade' as a good friend, so he is also invited to study with you.", Sensei smiled. "Hopefully both of you will find the answers you seek on the sacred mountain."

At the entry of the two people he beckoned, "Please take these guides back to the path where it meets the road. They will be returning to their former duties. I will call for them when we need their assistance again."

Both bowed and motioned for the 'Lieutenants' to follow them.

X

Puzzled at the apparent dismissal of their guides, "But how are we going to get back to the highway and the airport?", Wade asked once they were alone.

Smiling warmly, "Do not be concerned with either Doctor Load, we will either bring your guides back or we will make sure that you get to your airplane for the trip home."

Nodding, "Ok, thanks.", he said. Then Kim cut in, "So Ron isn't here?", with a hopeful look.

"No not at the present.", Sensei said to Kim's fading expression. "He is attending college Kim-san and trying to make a career for himself."

"Oh…but do you know where Ron went?"

Balancing Japanese security concerns against her wishes, "He did not feel the need to share that information with me Kim-san, so no, I do not.", Sensei lied about that particular detail.

Frowning, "Sensei…"

His eyebrows arched, "Yes Kim-san?"

Building her nerve, "How do I make up for everything…"

"That you caused?", the ninja master interrupted, noting her flinch.

At her nod, "In some ways I think you are a pawn in this, Kim-san, as we all are. To find out the severity of what we are facing I am going to ask you to meditate with me. You will learn to open your mind and spirit."

Determination on her face, "Tell me what to do."

A slight motion to the door, "First Kim-san I think some tea and rice cakes are in order to prepare for what we are to do.", he said. "And when we finish I think Doctor Load-sama would learn to achieve his inner balance with some of my other students.", looking to the young genius as two girls entered carrying trays they set down before them.

Sensei rose and bowed to the students, who in turn bowed to him.

As he straightened, "Inner balance? What do you mean?", Kim asked, as she and Wade looked to each other in confusion.

Smiling behind his long mustache, "Doctor Load-sama, I think that you will best be served by one-on-one tutoring while I work with Possible-san.", Sensei said as he sat down and gestured to the trays. "But first we should partake of these refreshments to prepare for the exertion your bodies will experience from this. It should carry us to dinner.", he said as he poured steaming tea into cups he offered to his guests. After this he offered rice cakes, and then settled down with them.

Distracted from her question, Kim and Wade realized how hungry they were and immediately helped themselves. While they ate, Sensei asked Kim about her experiences in college, taking her further from her questions.

Though a Ninja Master, Sensei knew how to manipulate conversations. A Master's Degree in Psychology earned some years earlier, after becoming a ninja, helped him gain the insight and skills he needed to teach or reach students in his care after his return to Yamanouchi some twenty years after graduating from the school.

Over the next hour the old man gleaned much needed information from the two Americans before he decided their next steps.

Smiling warmly, "Are you ready to begin?", he asked his two 'new pupils'.

"Yes…uh Sir.", Kim replied, "Getting on the right path to find Ron is really important to me and Wade."

"That it is, Kim-san.", he replied. Turning to him, "Now Doctor Load-sama, are you ready?"

Hesitantly, the African-American genius asked, "I guess so, what will I have to do?"

"You are going to learn some exercises similar to what Stoppable-san learned when he returned to us.", Sensei said to him. Then in Japanese, _(Antubi please come inside.)_

A young Japanese man entered and bowed, _(What do you wish Sensei?)_

Gesturing to him, "Please take our honored guest, Doctor Load-sama, to a meditation garden and introduce him into the beginning steps of enlightenment. He and Miss Possible-san will be staying with us to gain some enlightenment while we learn the source of her nightmares."

"As you wish Sensei, please Doctor Load would you follow me?"

"Yeah ah sure Antubi, uh where should I leave my pack?"

Sensei replied, "I will have your and Miss Possible's belongings moved to rooms we have for visitors Doctor Load-sama." Then to Antubi, "Please just the introduction today my friend, and in two hours bring our guest to my private quarters. I wish Miss Possible-san and he to join me in my repast after classes are done for the day."

"Yes Sensei, Doctor Load please follow me.", Antubi motioned.

Once alone, the ninja master began his instructions to Kim, "Please close your eyes, take a deep breath and then let it out slowly. This you will do several times."

Doing as instructed, the former teen heroine exhaled in this way seven times before she began to relax.

While she did so, the mild sedative served to them in the tea went to work in relaxing her, making her more susceptible to achieving the goals Sensei set forth in this exercise. He felt it was necessary to take this shortcut as it would help them more easily attain the basics of a higher plane in these exercises, than the weeks or short months they didn't have, that his students usually took.

Though in Kim's case, Sensei wanted to avoid any _impediments_ she may have within, that would forestall his desires to get to the bottom of her 'issues'.

Slowly getting the hang of this exercise, _'Why do I feel so ambivalent about things?',_ Kim asked herself as she felt lighter than she had ever felt before.

"How do you feel Kim-san?", his voice coming through her 'haze'.

Sighing, "Very light, like a feather.", she replied quietly.

"That is good keep your eyes closed and count backward from one hundred then begin to let your mind wander."

Kim asked softly, "What am I looking for?"

"You are looking for me, together we will find the truth behind your visions."

She frowned, "But they hurt…"

"They will not hurt you Kim-san, I will not allow it.", his voice determined. Then reassuring, "Kim-san you seek the truth, this is the only way I know to dispel those thoughts that torment your chi. Now please do as I ask and count backward."

'_One hundred…ninety-nine…ninety-eight…ninety-seven…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Four…three…two…one. Sensei?', _Kim finished, when from within her mind.

"_I am here child. Speak to me from within your mind."_

"_I don't know if I can..."_

A snicker, _"You are doing so Kim-san, just continue as you have…Now we are going to find those dreams of yours and look at them to see what they are and what they mean.", _the older man 'said' to her, _"Are you afraid of them?"_

"_If I know where they came from maybe I wouldn't be afraid so much."_

He grunted. Then,_ "Now I am going to probe your mind Kim-san, do not fight it. If you do not it will be much easier."_

"_Is it going to hurt?"_

"_Deceit and lies cause pain, Kim-san, truth never really hurts."_

XX

"Now Wade-sama I want you to sit like I do and clear your mind of all within it, for to follow Ron-san's path to find him in the flesh you must first follow his path to enlightenment.", Antubi explained.

"I've not been very good at this kind of thing…"

"Without practice you would never be good at this kind of thing Wade-sama. Together we will discover your abilities. But remember in this short time we can only cover the basics, you must take some time every day to work on these exercises."

"Is this going to help Kim?"

"Can it hurt her by making yourself better? At this moment Possible-san is learning what Master Sensei can find within her to ease her affliction.", Antubi said. "But no matter what, we do not wish to see her in pain."

Sighing, "She's getting better, but she still had doubts herself.", Wade replied.

"That she is recovering is a positive sign, but we must do what we can to make sure she has no relapse."

"Yeah I agree…"

Fixing him with a look, "Good Wade-sama, now quit prognosticating and do as I ask."

XXX

_On board the WC-130J Hercules, Call-sign: 'Storm Chaser One':_

Handing a paper to his CO, "Colonel Warmarster, we have an updated satellite image.", the Navigator said, "It looks like we've found some interesting weather."

The 'Old Man' studied it for a moment then handed it back. "Make a heading of One-Nine-Seven degrees.", he said to his Co-Pilot.

Then to the Navigator, "Take this down to our Meteorologist and get his take on it."

"Yes Sir.", Captain Hainey replied from his seat.

The Co-Pilot looked over at the Boss, "We should fuel up if we're going hunting, Sir."

"That's why we are heading to Guam to refuel. I don't want to fly over this ocean with less than half a load of fuel. Who knows what the hell can happen."

"Yes Sir.", before looking to the gauges, "According to this, we_ do_ have a half load…and I totally agree with you. Who wants to go swimming in the Pacific at this time of year?"

Warmarster snorted, "Or any other time of year. It's a damned big pond."

Ninety minutes later Storm Chaser One landed at Andersen Air Force base on Guam. Forgoing aerial refueling this trip, a refueling truck was on standby near their assigned station; all part of the service received by those who landed there.

XX

Buckled into his seat, SOP for takeoffs and landings, _Dean Kaminsky_ stared at the bulkhead forward of him.

From a nearby seat, "I heard that we have a real mission coming up. It could get _interesting_.", Tech Sergeant Andy Reed chipped in his two-bits.

Chuckling, "Good I never thought that flying around could be boring. Boy was I wrong.", the blond American replied.

A tired sigh, "Everywhere in the military it's the same.", Andy lamented.

Glancing to him, "What do you mean?"

Waving his hands in frustration, "Hurry up and wait…Then boredom sets in…before it starts up again. Tons of boredom broken up by moments of terror. I don't know which is worse."

_Dean_ grinned, "Oh the boredom, hands down."

"Spoken like a true weather geek.", the Tech Sergeant laughed, before his smile faded, "But one of these days one of our birds ain't coming back. Mark my words on that."

"But the WC-130J is supposed to be a durable airplane…"

"Oh it is Kaminsky; just like the HMS Hood was _supposed_ to be unsinkable …the Bismarck changed all that kind of thinking."

Puzzled, "I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath, "The Hood was the pride of the British Navy. At the time she launched in 1920 she was the largest warship in the world and spent much of her time sailing to other country's ports in a show of strength and goodwill.", Andy said to Dean, who nodded.

His brow furrowed, "But all that came to an end in 1939 when she was sunk by _one_ shell from the Bismarck. She now rests in about 9000 feet of water in the Denmark Straits in the North Atlantic."

Wide-eyed, "Guys died?"

"Yeah over fourteen hundred, there were only three survivors. When the Hood was sunk it was a very dark day for the British Empire."

"Damn."

"Yeah the stuff you can learn on TV…Anyway with that in mind, when I get done with this hitch I'm going back to college and get my degree." Andy laughed, "You know if we get unlucky they might be talking about us the same way as the Hood someday."

"Yeah.", the intern meteorologist mused as his thoughts drifted on what it might have been like on that ship, back then.

Warmarster's voice coming through the intercom broke him out of his musings, "We're going to be here for two hours, there will be trucks to take you guys to the chow hall while we refuel. So get out and stretch your legs."

"Woo Hoo!", Reed unbuckled and got up, "I wonder what the chow's like here."

_Dean_ frowned, "So we get a break…"

"Anything's better than boxed lunches or MREs.", he shot back.

Stumped for a rebuttal, the intern followed along, finding himself in line with nearly the entire crew deplaning for the ride to a hot meal.

X

As they entered the chow hall, a crew-member that was released earlier so he could return to watch over refueling, waved them over, "Get the meatloaf. It's better than most.", he suggested.

_Dean_ smiled, "Sounds great, hope they have it some mashed potatoes too."

Nodding, "They have it, best I've ever had at a military base."

Tech Sergeant Reed clapped _Dean_ on the back, "I guess that is some sort of compliment."

"Yeah I suppose, let's get our trays.", the intern said as he pulled some cash out and made his way to the sign in table and pay the fee for 'separate rations'.

Through the line, Andy and _Dean_ made their way to the rest of the crew.

When the Tech Sergeant dug into his meal he had to sit back for a moment. "Where did they come up with this?", he inquired.

"Why?", _Kaminsky_ asked before he took a fork full.

"It's just too good Kaminsky."

_Dean_ shrugged and tentatively took his first bite. _'There's something familiar with this…'_

**.**

**.**

His eyes opened wide, _'Mom's meatloaf recipe? How the hell did they get it?'_

Andy watched his trainee, "Well?"

_Dean_ chewed and swallowed, "Not bad, it almost tastes like mom's meatloaf…that is when she made it back in the States."

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, Mom is the best cook I know of.", _Dean_ admitted, "Damn now I'm getting homesick for her cooking."

"Well you'll see her again in a couple of months…"

_Dean_ thought for a moment and then slowly nodded, "Yeah, maybe a little less since I do have to get back to school. Gotta get good grades you know."

One of the Officers sitting with the rest of the crew turned to him, "Kaminsky, the old man said you are going for your PhD back in the States. Is that true?"

He replied, "Yes sir Captain, not sure where I'm gonna end up yet though."

"Who are you looking at?"

"Colorado State, and Oklahoma why?"

"Well you _could_ see if you're a fit for Miami."

Thoughtfully, "I haven't really checked them out.", the lightly bearded American admitted.

"It's the Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Science, that's where I got my Masters. If you're smart enough it might be a good fit and maybe while there you could work on your tan.", he snickered.

Smirking at the shot, "The weather sounds a lot better than Colorado, and I'll have to investigate the school.", Dean smiled at this bit of luck as he took his second bite of the meatloaf. One thing he had feared was that his past might just catch up with him too swiftly if he ended up in school less than a few hundred miles from where he grew up.

Looking curiously to him, "What are you thinking about Kaminsky?", Reed asked.

"Oh nothing, just daydreaming while I've got the chance; I can't do it if we get in the middle of a tropical storm now can I?"

"That can get you tossed on your ass, so yeah, it's better to do it on the ground.", Andy laughed.

XXX

_Senior Island:_

As the teal-eyed brunette pulled back the covers on their luxurious bed, "Well Junior, when are you going to break the news to Papi?"

Nervously the Spaniard looked off for a moment, almost frightened at the prospect of telling his Father, "Bonita maybe it is better if we _both_ informed him."

"Well since we have several things to reveal, don't you think we should do that in the morning when we get up?"

Sighing, "I suppose it is for the best, but I find this a little disconcerting…"

"What, finally giving up your pop sensation career or telling him that by this time next year he is going to be able to see his heir?"

"I suppose we should tell him about both unless you think that the double news would cause undue stress on his heart."

"He'll probably end up doing backflips over the news, husband.", she smirked. "Now how should we tell him?", Bonnie asked Junior.

"Did you buy those little baby shoes Bonita?"

"Yes we bought both colors since we don't know the sex yet."

"Good then I know what to do; I shall sing a baby's lullaby while you show the booties."

Bonnie snorted, "As long as it's your farewell performance I'll go along with it. Now snuggle up to my back."

"But I was sleepy…"

"It's partly your fault that I'm in this condition…now do what I ask."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Groggy and alone, a sleepy red head left her bed in search of her husband. After a few minutes she found him sitting in a chair on the deck at the back of the house.

Curious, she watched as he looked out over the backyard, sighing every so often. After a few minutes she walked up to him.

"James…"

"They used to play on that swing set right there Annie.", he said wistfully.

"Who did?"

His voice far off, "Kimmie and Ronald…" Then sadly, "We should have told him…"

Sitting beside him, "About Kimmie's problems?" James nodded in the moonlight.

Silent for a moment, "In hindsight, I agree, we should have but I wasn't able to examine our daughter at the time.", Anne sighed. Rubbing her eyes, "If we had a time machine we could make it better. But we don't, Kimmie is going to have to work this out herself."

"I have to agree, but this is bad. She _is_ getting better and she seems to have learned from her mistakes, but I feel we need to help her through this."

Anne slipped her arm around her husband's, "All we can do is hope Ronald finds it in his heart to forgive her…and us, _if_ she finds him."

Sigh "Not if…when.", his words carried more hope than certainty. Then, "I wonder how Kimmie is doing over in Japan…", James redirected his thoughts. "I mean it is near to impossible to find one person there unless she is very lucky…though she might well do it."

"Jimmy?"

Raising an eyebrow to her, "Yes Annie."

"Maybe it's not supposed to be easy.", Anne said.

"Maybe and maybe it's supposed to test our baby to make sure she knows exactly what she wants and has when she gets it. If that happens she will never take it for granted, ever.", James expanded her thought.

"So maybe this was a good thing?", Anne questioned.

Rubbing his eyes, "I don't know and right now I'm just too tired to think about it.", James said as he rose from his chair. Extending his hand, "Let's go back to bed, we both have to work and we have jobs that count on us having all of our faculties available."

Taking his hand, "I agree.", Anne sighed as she, too rose. "And we need to call Kimmie today sometime and see how she's doing…"

"We'll call when we know she's awake Annie.", James said as he turned toward the door, Anne holding on to him.

X

"Good night Dear."

"I'll pray for my babies.", Anne replied sleepily.

"The twins and Kimmie?"

"_And_ Ronald too."

"Yes Annie I understand, and _Ronald_ too.", James smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as he wondered if the blond misfit of a boy would ever reenter his daughter's life.

The rocket scientist had begun to use a lot of his free time since Kim became 'well' to search for her wayward best friend and whatever else he was to her. Seeing how fragile his baby was Doctor James Possible, distinguished rocket scientist, was more than ready to do anything to find the boy for his daughter, doing his level best as a _father_ to ignore her more than randy desires to take Ron to bed while searching for the boy. Cringing internally at his daughter doing something like that with a _boy_, James was more than willing to chuck his Junior Rocketeer's lifetime membership just to make her truly happy again.

And damned few people knew that James could get so focused on a project that he would even forget to eat…and it's a wonder Anne Possible hadn't realized that her hubby had lost over twenty pounds for that reason. He didn't eat lunch or pastries that some of his coworkers would bring in. With Anne preoccupied with her cases, and also doing her own worrying about Kim, as a result _she_ didn't notice the change in her husband.

XXX

_Guam:_

"Release brakes.", Colonel Warmarster told his copilot as he gripped the controls of 'Storm Chaser One'.

"Roger, brakes released.", Captain Hainey replied.

"Full throttle.", Warmarster intoned.

"Roger, full throttle, let's go find us some fun weather.", as Hainey pushed the controls for the engines forward.

Lurching forward, the Lockheed 'cargo' plane rapidly picked up speed, and took to the air.

XX

Looking to the Tech Sergeant, "Well what did you think of the meatloaf?", _Dean_ asked.

Andy smiled, "I wish my Wife or my Mom could make a meatloaf like that, they both like to bake and there is nothing wrong with that, but sometimes a man wants a simple down to Earth meatloaf and mashed potato dinner."

"Yeah I have to admit there is nothing quite like comfort food to make you feel better. Back in the States my Mom made one real similar.", Dean said drawing on the memories. "Hey after we get to cruising altitude I'm gonna check in with the Navigator and see where we're headed."

"Before you do that Kaminsky we should really check the drop sondes and make sure they're good to go."

"Work before pleasure huh? You're right of course Sarge.", _Dean_ smiled, anxious to release his belt so he could get back to work.

Looking to the seat restraints, "Uh…."

"Yeah?"

Pointing to them, "When we get into the storm, make sure you have your harness on and hooked up like I showed you."

"Sure, I remember the safety talk, Andy."

"Thanks, Colonel Warmarster hasn't lost anyone yet and he'd get upset if he did…especially a know-nothing kid."

Smirking, "I love you too.", _Dean_ said before both broke out laughing.

X

It took over an hour, but finally Andy and _Dean_ were happy with their little disposable toys.

Holding one up, "All the geeks have their toys, but these are mine.", Andy said. "If these work, then the information that gets collected is good and is something that can be used…maybe it will save a life or something someday."

Eyebrows rose, "A big responsibility huh?"

Nodding solemnly, "Yeah the guy who trained me impressed the importance of it. We ride around in this really tough advanced airplane…", he said, waving a hand to the Herc, "Sure it's not the prettiest or the fastest, but it gets us in and out of storms in one piece. It gives us the chance to save lives."

Pointing forward, "The navs, the pilots the crew chief they all need to know that back here we're doing the best we can to do our part in trying to save lives." Frowning, "Some of these storms are bad…real bad. People die in them. If we can figure out where the storm is headed then we can get the people out of the way who need it most.", Andy's face set. "I mean we've all heard the false reports…some guy crying wolf all the time…", his eyes went cold, "well after a while people begin tuning him out. Then if he gets it right who's gonna listen to him?"

Taking this in, "I see what you mean, do it and do it right.", _Dean_ replied.

"Yeah and to do it right everyone has to be doing their jobs to the best of their ability.", Andy said.

Looking around the aircraft and back, "I knew that this was important, but seeing it firsthand is awesome. Does everyone on the crew feel that way?"

"Pretty much Kaminsky, if we do our jobs and find out where these monster storms are headed and pass that information along to government agencies and the media we can make a difference to a lot of people. We may not be able to save property, but we **can** save lives and that is the important thing."

Saving lives was something well known to this intern from the adventures he'd had in his 'other life', but to be a part of a crew whose profession did so in other ways, he found himself caught up in their dedication to that line of work. It was here that he decided that he would do his best in his chosen profession, instead of doing _just enough_ to get by.

After a few moments mulling this over in his mind, "Good.", _Dean_ said, "Doing something that you believe in makes taking some chances easier to accept…"

Cutting in, the Air Force NCO glanced at the intern, "What do you _know_ about sacrifice?", curiosity more than malice in his voice in his question of this from someone so young.

Frowning, "I know a little, I had a couple of friends who were pretty heroic. I mean one of them was a firefighter.", _Dean_ trailed off, "..he, ah died in a fire….t….the funeral was well attended."

"Sorry, know him well?"

_Dean_ knew he that he either had to dazzle the Air Force Sergeant with brilliance or baffle him with BS so he took the BS approach, "I knew his brother, it ah was a closed casket funeral. The guy's wife was pregnant."

Andy whistled, "Man that is rough…"

"No rougher than if we go down and the bodies aren't recoverable.", _Dean_ said, "But Mom and Dad have plenty of life insurance on me…they might get lucky and cash in."

"It can happen, but like I said we have a pretty good aircraft."

X

The Navigator popped up into the cockpit, "Sir we need to turn twenty-seven degrees east. From my plot we're about an hour out from the leading edges of the storm."

"That's more like it Kenny, we'll earn our money today.", the 'old man' laughed; he really loved this part of his job.

Standing behind one of the consoles a meteorologist was sitting, _Dean_ asked, "This is my first real storm, how big does it look?"

"It's still a relatively small storm Kaminsky, we'll know in a while when we drop some sondes and take some readings. I don't think it's going to be anything bigger than a Cat One though if that."

Remembering the charts on such storms, "Yeah Cat One is over seventy-five miles per hour wind speed right?"

"Seventy-four.", he was corrected, "It might just be a tropical depression, but we'll know soon enough. You don't want your first one to be a Cat Five.", the weather geek cautioned Dean. Then he pointed out something, "And since we're in Asia we should use their scales, but they are about the same."

"I suppose."

Looking to Dean for a moment, "You know…the old man mentioned something about seeing some scars on your chest…You was really mugged in Chicago? I mean knifed?"

Shrugging, "Sad but true, but I'd kinda like to let it drop…"

"Why?"

"Who wants to admit being stupid?", _Dean_ asked.

"It not your fault that somebody did that to you…"

"It was my fault for being there and it eventually cost me my best friend who had become my girlfriend.", _Dean_ said sadly.

"Why was that?"

"Mom decided that we were going to get outta Dodge and I couldn't kidnap her from her family now could I?"

"I guess, you know you could have emailed her…"

"No, not really we had a falling out and we haven't communicated since.", he said sighing, "I'm sure she's found at least _one_ guy to fill my old shoes."

"Too bad…", he sympathized.

But _Dean_ had already had enough of this part of the conversation and didn't want to pursue it further, "She made her feelings known well enough. It was over."

"Maybe she changed her mind….."

"K…she never changed her mind, she was too damned confident for my own good."

"Don't you mean hers?"

"Nope.", Dean said, then steered the conversation to something less painful, "Listen can you show me again how you can change modes here?", Dean diverted the older meteorologist from asking into Ron's past.

"Sure…"

X

"Hey you'd better get back to your station Kaminsky. There's the storm on the radar, we'll be feeling it in a few minutes.", the weather geek/Air Force Officer told the intern. The thirty minutes he spent showing off the features that his 'toy' of a station was to the intern seemed to fly by.

Eyeing back to the station approvingly, "Thanks sir, next week I get to move up here; looking forward to it."

"I heard, they plan to put you on this station with me.", he said to _Dean_. Then remembering his first 'ride' in one of these buckets, "Oh and good luck back there…this is the one where you'll be able to judge all the others.", he said knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess. Later Sir."

X

The WC-130 shook. "There, feel that?", Andy asked Dean as they resettled in their seats.

Nodding as he got his bearings back, "Yeah."

"OK, now get a dropsonde ready, Channel 'B', 'cause the 'Old Man' is probably gonna want one.", Andy said as he checked Channel 'B'.

"Right.", Dean replied as he pulled one from the rack and set it to 'B', spinning it around so the AF Sergeant could examine it before he took it to the 'drop pipe'.

Clicking the intercom, "Check Channel 'B' on the dropsonde,", Andy intoned so that they would be ready to receive the data from that channel.

One of the meteorologist's voices came back through the intercom, "Copy, Channel 'B'." Then after a few moments pause, "Three minutes and eighteen seconds to release."

Usually a man of action, in his other 'life', waiting on those three minutes to count down unnerved him to the point _Dean_ was sweating from the tension he found himself in. Sure he had been in high pressure 'sitches' before, including saving the world a couple of times, but this was different.

It wasn't that people were counting on him that was old hat for the former hero, now covert ninja, but in some way _this_ wasn't the same.

Finally Andy said, "Three, two, one…drop, drop, drop."

At the first 'D', _Dean_ let the device slip into the tube mounted in the floor as the cargo plane shuddered and rocked. He then quickly closed the cover.

After a few seconds, over the intercom, "We have data.", the Meteorologist reported.

Another minute in a half later, "And it's a Cat One."

Andy rose and high-fived his intern, "You got your first, congratulations!" Then sitting back down, "He's going to ask for another one in about ten minutes so grab a seat and relax."

XXX

Sagely, "Ah Miss Possible, let me observe what you see in your mind.", the ninja master urged his charge as he delved deeper into her memories.

Using meditation techniques to 'relax' her thoughts, he began his search to see if Yamanouchi had a hand in what his protégé and his protégé's girlfriend had experienced.

His search within her mind turned up details from her visions, details that were easily missed by the now-twenty-two year old red head when they slammed unannounced into her psyche over the years.

After nearly an hour Sensei was finished.

"Please open your eyes Kim-san.", Sensei requested.

Looking to him pensively, "What do you think sir?"

"Some, if not all of your visions have indeed come from Stoppable-san's mental projections.", he said to her surprise. "So you are not going crazy as you first feared.", Sensei grinned in amusement.

An eyebrow rose, "I remember when he revealed to me the time you and he shared a dream.", she nodded.

"Since you almost grew up together you and Ron Stoppable may have developed a psychic link, which during times of deep emotional stress you felt what he felt."

Kim half smiled, "Is that what you learned, Sensei?"

"I have. What I saw in your memories of that day are the same as those I found of Stoppable-san when he and I 'merged' as we have just done, Kim-san.", Sensei said. Sighing, "If we had known of this we could have saved you most of the mental anguish you suffered from his nightmares." Her eyes widened.

"If you wish, we at Yamanouchi could help you with this. We do have some experience with blocking memories and in the short term, this may help you."

Thoughtfully, "I would like that…", she trailed off looking away before turning to him, "But Sensei, do you think it was deliberate that I got these visions…because even if Ron hated me I don't think he would hurt me like that."

Smiling softly, "Fear not Kim-san, though Ronald Stoppable does not speak of it I am sure that he does still love you." Frowning, "Our problem is that he has hidden that love deep and refuses to enter into a relationship so that he wouldn't feel pain or abandonment again."

Grimacing, "Thanks for that reminder of the source of his grief.", she said sourly. "But if blocking my memories would end me remembering Ron as the guy I love and should be married to…", she sighed. "I think I'll pass 'cause if that is _all_ I have left of him I'll take the nightmares just to have something."

Grunting at that impasse, "Kim-san, with that attitude, in time I think we will be able to set things right between the two of you." His voice going flat, "However, even with that going for you, Ron Stoppable's mind is another matter to consider."

An eyebrow rose, "Why is that?"

Glancing to her, "Kim-san, it has taken you four years to enlighten me, if I was aware of this even _three_ years ago all of this could have been mended rather quickly…"

Pensive, "I hear a 'but' coming."

"There is as you say, a 'but'.", he said to her grimace, "_You_ are ready to meet Ron Stoppable…but are you sure that _Ron Stoppable_ is ready to meet _you_?"

"Is this what you meant by considering Ron's mind in all of this?", Kim queried, "His _mindset_?"

"Yes his mindset, as you call it.", Sensei nodded. "All of this we will discuss tonight over dinner, but for now we have to work on our afternoon classes and you and Mister Load are welcome to join us.", he offered. "You might learn some things which could benefit you in your adventures later.", he suggested as he rose from the lotus position he had been in for hours.

As she rose, "Yes that would be interesting,", Kim agreed, "I have been taking and teaching some classes back at school and I think it's focused me more than before."

Smiling, "Very good please follow me then."

X

_Four hours later (including the bath):_

As a young woman poured tea and set each cup in front of them, "Was our class up to your expectations Doctor Load?", Sensei queried from his place at the table.

Nodding excitedly, Wade said, "It was beyond what I am capable of doing."

Raising an eyebrow, "Would you care to learn more?"

"Ah yes Sir, but we have less than a week before we have to return…"

Stroking his beard, "Hmmm, I could persuade the Japanese government to extend your exchange a month, would that help you?"

His eyes lit up, "A month of _this_ kind of training?", Wade asked and glanced to his partner who nodded.

In determination, "I'll do it,", he said before groaning, "but please no 3 AM wake up calls like Ron said that you guys did to him."

Sensei chuckled, "Stoppable-san was on the _accelerated_ program Dr. Load; your training will allows for more than enough sleep."

Then to Kim, "I make you the same offer Miss Possible, your training will be more intense both in combat and mediation. I wish you to be able to withstand visions if they bother you again."

"Thanks, as long as I can retain what I remember about Ronnie from this training is all that I ask.", she replied.

"Very well, my government will also make sure you are invited back to Japan next summer to reinforce our lessons.", Sensei said. Then shrugging, "Who knows, there may be a chance by that time that Ron-san will have returned and I would have been able to convey your feelings to him."

Kim smiled more than she had in years, "I'll take you up on that Sensei, as long as I can make it to a wedding sometime early next summer."

An eyebrow rose, "Yours?"

Shaking her head, "No two close friends of mine.", Kim said to Sensei's internal relief, "I don't want to be kept from my friends' lives any more than I have to."

"Then make plans to return Yamanouchi after the ceremony is concluded.", Sensei advised.

"That I will do.", Kim smiled.

"And I will make sure that the invitation is sent to your Agency and your government."

"Thank you Sensei, with all the help I'm sure that I'll get better."

XXX

Andy looked over at his intern, "Ready…drop."

After two minutes a voice came back over the intercom, "Still a Cat One, but the wind is rising and the pressure is lowering."

XXXX

Things are moving along for Kim and Wade at Yamanouchi as Ron learns the ropes in his chosen professional career.

While Kim branches out to recognize and withstand what terrified her, Ron is learning more in a job that calls for him to charge into one of Nature's most devastating forces.

Sensei's got a plan, Kim's up for it, and again Ron knows nothing about it.

Sounds familiar, don't it?


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone, those of you still following this tale, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and a belated welcome back after a hiatus, proving once again that life happens when you are making other plans.**

**Before we start this up, we'd like to thank the following for their support of this tale, overt and covert as it may be: nico2883, DarthManwe, Sentinel103, Rangarino, Mahler Avatar, marubang043, etyberz, otakufanatic, ChaoStar, Kapnord1993, merceralex117 and disney6667 (as the Mysterious Guest); thank you all for your support.**

**Previously, while Kim and Wade made it to Yamanouchi, courtesy of their 'local guides' where each started their individual training with the Ninja Academy, Ron was getting a taste of action in the field he had chosen, after getting a 'taste' of something from home. Mysteries regarding Kim's intermittent 'nightmares', no matter the time of day, were resolved by Sensei's mystical investigations, and Wade was expanding his horizons to include those realms that can't be quantified through science and technology, while Ron was experiencing a Category-One Hurricane (or would it be called a Typhoon, since it's in the Pacific…?) out over open water.**

**These three are starting out on the **_**ground floor**_** of their endeavors, while others in their lives are about to make announcements impacting surrounding family, and memories and regrets still haunt others.**

**And again, we have to make the usual disclaimer to keep the Billable-Hour-Crowd for the Mouse Empire at bay: If you saw them on Kim Possible, they belong to Disney, we're just borrowing them for a while, sans lucre…All else are their own entities, or created by Larry, hisself…**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 31

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Wiping sweat from her brow, Kim's thoughts drifted to a much desired hot bath, sans white gi and black belt of course, and then to the dining hall for dinner before her after-meal meeting. At Yamanouchi for some time now, she knew she couldn't stay too much longer, she had to get back to the remainder of the reasons she was in Japan.

At school with Wade for the last two and a half weeks, her entire body ached from all the accelerated training she had undergone in that time. After each session it felt as if she'd been beaten with a foam-wrapped baseball bat.

Groaning internally, _'I wonder if this is what Ron went through while he was here.'_, the worn-out red head contemplated. Shaking her head to focus on the task at hand, _'Got to get through this, dinner's coming soon with Sensei and he's meeting with me for more meditation training…and something else he's been really vague about.'_

Gathering her thoughts, she looked over to her partner, marveling at the changes the training regimen had brought about to him. If nothing else, he was toughening up and it showed on his frame.

Catching his eye, "Wade?"

Glancing to her, "Yeah Kim?"

Contrite, "Sorry I got you into training with me…", her hand waved around, "Here. I didn't think that we'd be doing this all this.", she paused. "It's hard for me and they're just as tough on you…"

A tired grin, "Don't worry Kim, I've come to like it.", Wade replied, wiping his brow, "And one of the girls I've been sparring with has been talking to me between classes...", looking down shyly, "I think she likes me, and if this works out Mom is going to be happy that her baby is seeing a girl instead of a computer monitor."

Kim's green eyes opened wide, "Wade…? Are you sweet on a girl you met in _self-defense_ _class_?", a smirk beginning to form.

It was difficult for the African-American, but he did manage a visible blush. "Yeah Kim, we've talked for a while now and exchanged email addresses so that we can keep in touch when you and I get back home."

"Why haven't you said anything before?", she quizzed him. "I know we don't see a lot of each other during the day because of our training schedules and the history and language classes, but this is more than a little surprise…", she said before she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you…", she beamed to Wade.

Blushing and stammering, "I..I wasn't sure…before now Kim,", Wade said. "and yeah, we don't get to talk much…but now that we are almost done with this, I am glad we did it…and maybe since I might have a girlfriend…"

Smiling warmly, "Then it was good that you came Wade, everyone needs someone…", she said before she faltered, her smile fading.

Putting a hand on Kim's shoulder, "And you do too Kim.", Wade reassured her, "If you and Ron ever get together again make sure you tie him down.", he smirked.

"I'll have the Tweebs make up a containment sphere to keep him in till I have a chance to talk to him about 'us'.", she replied.

A knowing look, "If they need any help let me know, I'm sure I can come up with something to make sure that he doesn't get away again."

Smiling back, "Thanks Wade you've always rocked.", she said. Then shifting topics, "So are you going to talk to her? This girl, I mean?"

"Yeah, I am. We're having dinner together tonight while you're with Sensei. We'd like to include you eventually, but Sensei has you tied up until it's time to turn in."

Anxious to say anything about what she'd worked on with the old Headmaster of the school, he cautioned Kim against revealing what she had learned of herself for now. She _was_ learning more and more about herself but the old man kept alluding to something about her destiny (and with nothing more than that to go on, she had no idea what he meant), so she did what he asked and did not spill anything to Wade.

Looking sheepishly to him, "He does for reason I don't yet understand, and I'm sorry Wade, I didn't mean to be this busy…"

Smiling, "Don't be Kim, I too, have found a lot out about myself while here.", Wade said before looking himself over, "And between you and these guys…I think my physique is a little better with all the training."

A warm smile in return, "That it is Wade, you've made great strides in your conditioning.", she said appraisingly. "In fact I think that the rest of your excess body fat is almost gone now.", Then with a gleam in her eye, "There are going to be more girls keeping an eye on you.", she teased.

Blushing lightly, "Thanks Kim, I've been trying, and this one girl who has really been pushing me…we've been spending some time together, off class.", Wade replied. "At first she said she was trying to make her English better, but she studies computer science like I do…So it kinda went from there."

Done for the day, the young friends made their way back to the school where they encountered Mushi Hamboto, a young man they met in the first days at Yamanouchi. He bowed to them, "Miss Possible-san, Doctor Load-san it is good to see you. Did you have a good training day?"

Bowing, "Yeah we did.", the two Americans chorused, then giggled before Kim said "Jinx!", to Wade's frustration.

Slightly perplexed, "I…have been told that Doctor Load has a dinner date with one of our students.", Mushi said, gathering his quiet bearing. Then to Kim, "Sensei again has invited you to dine with him this evening Miss Possible-san. Is this agreeable?"

"Uh sure…I…I mean it would be my honor.", Kim replied, "We usually spend time after dinner working on my mental attributes though."

"Very good Sensei told me that he will be expecting you at six o'clock. Please come in a clean gi and be punctual as usual.", Mushi said before bowing to them, and leaving them to their tasks.

XXX

_Meanwhile:_

The taunt, _(Gaijin are you ready for a trip to the hospital…I will send you flowers befitting the little girl you are…)_, floated across the mat.

_Dean Kaminsky_ glanced at his opponent across the mat and caught the amused sneer. _'Great I can't just go and stomp him right off the bat.'_, he lightly sighed.

'_I've got to bumble around a little first, and maybe redline his overconfidence about me.'_, he contemplated. _'And since I am honor bound to try my best for Master Hukkuri I can't let his insults pass.'_, _Dean_ resolved.

After a slight nod to his decision, Dean smiled to his foe, _(Was that your little Sister who served me in the tea house the other night?)_, he shot back. Smirking, _(I must say she was veeeerrrrry entertaining.)_, as he noted his opponent's features start to redden. Continuing on to ramp up the insults, _(She said that her brother could join in and make the experience more fun as well…)_, _Dean's_ smirk widened. _(I am not sure what she meant, do you?)_, before he took his place across his current sparring partner.

Bowing to his opponent, whose black belt was as not nearly as frayed Ron's _actual_ belt, a bow was made in return. Then sliding his left foot back into a relaxed 'L Stance' (Back Stance), his hands were at his side, practically _inviting_ his Japanese opponent to attack him.

Mystified, _'He is egging me on? What is it with him?'_, Major Anguri Suposo frowned._ 'Well since my insults have had no effect._', before he quickly slid to his opponent with what he thought was _blinding_ speed to catch the blond American by surprise. His intention, to show this upstart gaijin and his students who was the better martial artist in his dojo.

A bit vain, the Japanese senior Karate instructor had always been very good at his art, yet somewhat demanding of attention from those in his circle. It was with this attitude foremost in his mind that he opened his sliding attack upon the almost defenseless gaijin with a back-leg spin-sidekick. (Normally you would never start with a spin side, but this just showed how _little_ Karate dude thought of the American's martial arts prowess. A/N)

As the Karate Master's kick darted in, the blond American raised his right leg at the first sign of the spin and executed a front-leg snap-sidekick to Suposo's hip, stopping him in his tracks as his body twisted. This stopped the man in his tracks, drove him back a few inches and threw him off-balance.

_Kaminsky_ quickly followed up with a right leg roundhouse kick aimed at the Japanese man's jaw, but impacted with a loud 'whack' just behind the ear. A strike which stunned everyone in the dojo who was quite familiar with Suposo's talents. The only person present who was not surprised by the blond American's strikes was Colonel Warmarster who had recently been on the receiving end of those same unorthodox tactics.

Stunned, the local Master dropped to his knees as the head-strike just about knocked him senseless _and_ defenseless.

_Kaminsky_ backed off a respectable distance for his opponent to recover, but kept a wary eye on the man who had 'called' him out three times in the previous weeks. He knew that eventually he was going to have to either let Anguri Suposo beat on him or come up with a way to _discourage_ the man from escalating things before they got out of hand.

Having spent much of his youth as a victim of bullying, most of it during his high school years, the blond American decided he wasn't going to go through _that_ again here in Japan. Also, _Dean_/Ron was well aware that some of Yamanouchi's alumni might be on base, it would get back to Sensei if their Champion allowed the disrespect he was being shown here continue.

Going against discretion as the better part of valor, he bowed to the highly regarded Japanese Karate Master, _(Are you well Sir? I am sorry if I used too much power.)_, he mixed apology with slights and further insults,_ (Would you like a cold towel?)_

Speechless, Suposo only raised his eyes in astonishment as _Dean's_ explanations carried both innocence, _(I am but a novice student and my style does not teach pulling our strikes.)_, and insults,_ (So let's take a break and when we return you can try to intimidate me again and we can see what happens.)_

Finally, after keeping his rising temper under control, Suposo grunted_, (What style to you study?)_, his intention to figure out counters to what little he experienced from this cagy gaijin.

_(Shu Do Kan Ryu which originated from Tanken Toyama. My Dojo is in Sapporo and my Sensei is Master Initu Hukkuri.),_ _Dean_ informed his adversary of his 'known' credentials.

Grunting, _(Not all of your moves are traditional you know.)_, the local Master did his best to deflect his embarrassment at being handled so easily and decisively by this unknown American. And that it happened in front of people he had trained with for years.

Shrugging nonchalantly, _(I know, but the students at my school have been given a greater base knowledge of other styles so that we can defend ourselves against other styles better.)_, _Dean_ replied. Then with an amused gleam in his eyes,_ (Now are you ready to go again…I'll try to not be as hard if you wish to continue.)_, with just a touch of smugness in his voice.

Struggling mightily to keep his composure in the face of further insults from someone he considered an insignificant foreign nuisance, _(Another moment please?)_, his control of his vanity and balance in dispute.

With a flash of realization of where he was and of how few 'friends' he had there, he decided to not push the issue further, _(Of course Master.), Dean_ responded as courteously as he could.

A cleansing breath later, the lightly chastened, yet now _slightly_ less arrogant Japanese Martial Arts Master turned to face _Dean_. Each bowed to the other, before they assumed their fighting stances and began again.

Cautiously circling _Kaminsky,_ Suposo waited for an opening to strike the upstart American, and maybe pay the _gaijin_ back for his insolence. Spying an opportunity, he switched his feet quickly between stances before he aimed a left-leg front snap kick at the knee of the Occidental's grounded lead leg. His intention, to injure this nonentity of a nuisance who seemed to insult the ingrained pride of a Martial Art born in his country, and his own inflated pride.

Sensing the mood of his opponent, _Kaminsky_ prepared himself for such dishonorable tactics as he lifted his lead leg from the floor, minimalizing the intended damage inflicted on his knee as it was struck.

Not expecting such a defense to his low-blow strike, Suposo's lead foot placement to the mat was all he had smugly planned for. So there was no re-chambering of his leg for a follow-up strike or any prepared defense for retaliation from an opponent which would have been impaired from his less than honorable actions.

So it was to the Karate Master's complete and painful surprise, when the ball of the American's foot quickly struck him right above the navel. The shock of the strike doubling him over, both hands clutching his stomach as he sank to his knees on the mat.

Stunned again at the display of the unknown American, silence reigned in the audience, giving way to grumbling. Until, from the assembled, one of Suposo's friends shouted angrily, _(That is unfair, Gaijin!)_

Narrowing his eyes, _Dean_ sought out the accuser, _(He dishonorably tried to injure my knee, I paid him back for his actions…Is it your intention to take his place?)_, he challenged.

Before his next 'challenger' stepped forward, _(Though my Sensei will not allow us to deliberately injure someone on purpose,)_, Dean said, _(we are to at least minimalize the damage to those we show the error of their less than honorable ways.)_, he followed up with glint in his eye.

Fuming, a slightly younger challenger in a blue gi stepped on the mat, _(Stop the fight with him and take me on!)_, he growled. Pointing to the still grimacing Suposo, _(And I will pay __**you**__ for __**his**__ pain.) _His black belt had a red stripe on it.

Gathering that things were escalating into hostile waters but not the particulars, Colonel Warmarster asked the blond American, "What's going on Kaminsky?"

_Dean_, keeping an eye on both of the _locals_ on the mat with him, "Going after a fighter's knee in a spar is _very_ taboo.", eyes narrowing while paying heed to the disgruntled group just off the mat. "Unless it's part of a street fight where there are no rules, this is met with swift retaliation." Warmarster nodded in understanding.

"And my retaliating _with_ force is what's got their dander up. They know he had it coming, but coming from an outsider to _their_ customs and what they consider _their_ martial art, they may overlook his dirty shot at me just for that reason alone and try to get one back for _their_ side."

As the Colonel took this in, Dean could see some of the locals backing away from what seemed to be a buildup to a violent altercation from those who were edging closer to his position on the mat. It could get ugly and bloody, real fast.

While Warmarster was taking this in, and wondering just what he was getting himself into, mainly that things here were a little rougher than what he was familiar with in the United States, a voice floated in from behind their soon-to-be adversaries, _(I would have done the same thing if one of you had tried to injure me in this way.)_

All turned around, some in shock of the source of this statement, the newcomer to the mat just grinned,_ (The American is within his rights to defend himself against anyone planning on doing such a dastardly deed.)_

Outraged, that one of _their own_ would take the gaijin's side in the matter of National Honor, the blue-gi'd martial artist glowered at the sweat-suited newcomer casually approaching the mat, _(Stay out of this fool, or I will kick your ass after I remind this insignificant barbarian of his place here!)_

His slow stride never changing, a smirk on his face, the newcomer stopped at the edge of the mat, _(That sounds like a challenge to me.)_, his hands on his hips. _(Now, do you want to be stomped by the Kimpatsu Ameko,)_, he pointed to Dean, _(or me first…Chikusho?)_, a gleam in his eyes.

Red-faced, _(I will gut you like a spoiled fish…)_, the cheap-shot artist's defender glared at the newest arrival to this soon-to-be fracas.

Unfazed by the trash talk, he spit into a hand and wiped it on his pants leg, sending the sentiment that he was quite agreeable with the idea of getting involved in a martial arts free-for-all, _(Talk is cheap little girl, is that all you __**think**__ you can do, or is all you __**wish**__ you can do?)_

Knowing this was going to get out of hand Dean frowned, he didn't like to have others help him fight problems of his own, any more, but he was grateful just the same, _(Thanks for being here friend.)_, he nodded to his friend.

Keeping an eye on the loudmouth, the formerly spiky haired ninja's lips quirked up in a small smile, _(Megana-kun would kick my tail if I let you have all the fun Kaminsky-san.)_, he said, quite knowingly. Then mock-stretching his arms and legs, _(Besides, I haven't gotten much exercise lately and I really need to work out the kinks…Suzy and Wanda almost kicked my tail the last time we sparred.)_

The American's snorted laugh was heard by all present_, (Welcome to the fun my friend,)_, he bowed his head slightly. Then cocking an eyebrow, _(Now do you think Master Hukkuri would be offended if we were to cause some injuries to those who wished us harm?)_

Smirking, _(I think he would be disappointed if we did not.)_, he replied as he sidled up besides the blond.

After both rotated their shoulders to loosen further kinks, _(Now, shall we?)_

Smiling, Dean and his friend ran towards the group which now was trying to scatter from their approach.

_(Let's!)_

XXX

At precisely six in the evening the young redheaded woman rapped on the doorframe to Sensei's quarters to announce her presence.

His, "Please come in Miss Possible.", softly came through the door as he rose from his meditation mat to greet her.

After removing her shoes, Kim entered. Upon noting Sensei wasn't alone, she bowed to Sensei and then to Antubi, "It is my honor to dine tonight with you Master Sensei and Antubi-san."

After they bowed in return, "Please be seated Miss Possible.", he said before extending a hand to his other guest, "If you haven't met, this is Antubi-san. He is a close friend of mine and also of Ron Stoppable-san's."

Perking up, "You know Ron?", and after regaining proscribed etiquette, "I uh, mean, Ron-kun?"

Nodding, "Yes Kim-san,", he smiled, "he is a very good friend of mine."

Anxiously, "Could you tell me when you saw him last Antubi-san?", Kim asked.

"It has been over a year, I believe,", he replied, "we had been talking about our futures after we had come out of a meditation session."

Timidly, "Is he well…?", then fearful, "Is he still mad at me?, finally, in a rush, "I..I mean, what is he doing with his life?"

Shaking his head, "No, the anger he still feels is directed towards himself for not being a better partner for you.", Antubi quietly said. "I believe he thinks that he failed you, that this is why he thought you did not want to have anything to do with him.", he explained, to her forming tears. "In fact, he left here some time ago to make something out of himself at a college, his intention to no longer be a burden to anyone."

Sniffling, "In time, do you think he will ever speak with me?", Kim replied, wiping a tear. "I miss him so much. It hurts all the time."

"Yes Kim-san, I think that in time this will be possible.", Antubi replied. His eyes cutting to Sensei and back to Kim, "But neither Sensei nor I know where our friend is at this time, and for us to suggest otherwise would be dishonorable.", his smile sad.

At her question, "Stoppable-san was not very forthcoming in relating his plans for the near future, so hazarding guesses would not be beneficial for any of us.", he shook his head.

Head down, "I…I understand." Then she looked up, "But if you see him after I leave, let him know I still love him.", her smile small and sad. "If nothing else, I really, really need him to know this…even if he refuses to talk to me."

Since Kim's and Wade's agreement to remain at Yamanouchi for the tasks of self-discovery and metaphysical explorations put to them, Sensei knew there was a significant amount to be accomplished with the auburn haired former heroine. Though she was making very good advances in the former, and was making gains in the latter, he knew there was more to accomplish, so he was always on guard to keep her from 'backsliding' in her woolgathering 'what-ifs' with Ron-sama.

With this in mind, "Please Miss Possible, do not concern yourself with what may or may not come to pass. There will be time enough for that in the future when you are more prepared for such likelihoods.", Sensei paused her. "Now please sit with Antubi and myself, I wish to help guide you to a place you have not been to before.", he said with a knowing gleam in his eye, "And this will take some work, on your part."

After she was seated beside him, Sensei continued, "If we are successful, we may complete the first level of training I feel you need to attain before moving on to the next level of consciousness.", to which Kim nodded in understanding. "So far your efforts have brought you very close a breakthrough of sorts, and if you achieve this next phase, a victory dinner will be held for you."

Pleased at hearing of her progress, Kim closed her eyes and began to center herself. With a small smile on her lips she slowed her breathing as she began to feel a calm she had grown quite accustomed to. Her body seemed to grow lighter as she felt the familiar presence of Sensei as he guided her to the next level.

Eyes closed, Kim sensed her being growing lighter as it seemed to drift ever higher through the levels Sensei guided her to, until after what felt to be a long time in this endeavor, she heard, _"Kim-san, please open your mind further, there is someone I would like you to meet."_, she heard. _"He knows much about Yamanouchi, more than I, and he is quite interested in meeting you."_

Concerned of the level of concentration she needed to accomplish this, _"How do I do this Sensei?", _Kim _replied_.

Feeling the mirth in his answer, _"Let your mind follow me Kim-san, I will guide you to this level...it is what I have wished for you to learn while staying with us."_

Kim _smiled_ as she felt herself being pulled even further along until she felt a commanding presence in her midst, _"Please allow me to introduce myself Kim Possible-san…I am known as Lord Toshimiru, but you may refer to me as Toshi."_

Though Kim had seen the statue a number of times while at Yamanouchi, what she now saw along with the accompanying voice seemed to be at odds with perceptions she had of him. If nothing else, he sounded 'younger' than she thought his voice would be like as the mist gradually dissipated until she 'saw' him.

Now mentally stuttering, _"Master…"_, as she made out the face of a much younger man than she was expecting. In fact, he appeared to be maybe a year or two older than she was.

With a small smirk, _"Not what you were expecting?",_ came a soft chuckle from the very handsome young man.

Quite amazed at what she saw, _"You are so…so young….."_

"_And I will age as we all will who are alive Kim-san."_, he sighed in resignation. _"My genetic heir has learned the ability to visit me at different times in my life, so what you see now is only one moment in time of my own progression to the end of my mortal days in Edo."_, Toshi pointed out.

Waving a hand up and down, _"In fact, I am as I appeared after only working for a short time on the sacred mountain."_, he said. _"And as such, I will get older, much older while I get wiser. But please know that my mortal body is quite dead and has turned to dust."_, Toshi assured her. _"Yet others such as yourself, have come to visit me here, as I move back and forth through my 'Age', if you will, but only a few have learned the ability to see me in various stages of my life before I passed on."_

Still a little awestruck at what she was comprehending, _"In fact, it was a certain young man who is very well known to you who taught this technique to several students __**and**__ masters at the school."_

Poleaxed, _"Do you mean Ron…my Ron?"_, Kim blurted.

Nodding smugly, _"Yes Miss Possible, __**your**__ Ron_._"_, her jaw dropped. _ "And it was Stoppable-san who instructed others to find me at different periods of my mortal existence."_

Confused, _"I don't understand…if I'm not a student of Yamanouchi, or possess any MMP that I know of, how am I able to communicate with you, Lord Toshimiru?"_, Kim _asked_ the founder.

A gleam in his eyes, _"A portion of my spirit imbued with the Mystical Monkey Power, which allows me to maintain a presence on this plane, also assists initiates of the 'Power', such as yourself, the ability to do so."_, he said, to Kim's further confusion.

"_Me?"_, Kim squeaked, _"But how did I ever get some of the MMP?"_, as she wracked her brain for the answer.

As if it was the simplest thing for her to consider, _"Did you not once wear an Amulet of the Monkey King?",_ Toshimiru asked, as the memory dawned to her.

Eyes widening as she recalled, _"Yes!"_, and placed a hand where the mark had appeared on her neck, _"It began to turn me into a monkey…"_, Kim blushed remembering the incident, _"But we got it off before I completely became one."_

Nodding, _"Yes Kim-san, that your friends did,"_ Toshi smirked, _"but some of the residual MMP from the amulet resides within you. And it drew you closer, mystically, to other initiates such as Ron-san."_

Kim frowned in thought, _"I believe what you have said about me, Ron and the MMP, but I've felt closer to him way before then..."_, she looked up, _"We once shared a dream together…"_, and flushed slightly, _"and since then we've loved each other…"_, a tear in her eye, _"I miss him so."_

An eyebrow rose, _"Was it a dream Kim-san, or was it a memory of two people from a previous life?",_ Toshi asked her, sidestepping the emotional portion of the discussion for now.

"_I don't…I just don't know, Toshi."_, Kim said. _ "All I can remember is that together we recalled a previously unknown adventure my relative, Mim, and, and Ron's relative, Jon seemed to have experienced…But how did __**we**__ get it?"_

"_That I do not know Kim-san, but I know that you were very close to each other. Sensei has informed me of a possible link between you."_

Nodding, _"I know, deep down I seem to have felt that too."_, Kim said. Then sadly, _"But I seem to have blown that…and I had some hope that I could renew that with Ron…if he was willing to."_

The manifestation of the ancient Japanese warrior chuckled, _"He may if we could convince him to look for you again…that is if __**you**__ are willing."_

Eyes hopeful, _"That is what I wish…more than anything"_

Grunting, _"Good."_, Toshi approved. Then looking into her eyes, _"Please understand it may take some time to accomplish."_, he stated before pointing to a portion of the 'mountain' in their midst, _"Since we both know Ron-san __**is**__ stubborn and is as hardheaded as this stone that I am carving the school from, we must not be rash in this."_

Giggling, _"Ronnie could be so hardheaded at times, but I think in the end he would be well worth my efforts to turn him into a proper spouse."_, Kim replied

During this exchange, Sensei quietly looked on. His hope that the Founder of Yamanouchi would take the red haired young woman under his wing, and help her devise a plan where she could reunite with her long-separated love, to marry…and to bring about the added result of making Barbara Stoppable, and Anne Possible, grandmothers.

Thinking for a moment, _"I just can't believe my luck, to find you, the founder of Yamanouchi and looking so young!"_, Kim said in admiration of the 'young man' before her. _"And that you also met Ron, I mean Ron-san…"_, she gushed.

"_Kim-san,"_, Toshi interrupted, _"on this plane we have talked many times,"_, he smirked, _"and sometimes you were a principle part of our conversations."_

Deflating, _"Oh,"_, now more subdued, _"I guess he told you how badly I treated him."_, Kim seemed to sink in on herself. Eyes shining, _"He hates me doesn't he?", _her avatar began to diminish as her sorrow grew.

He smiled sadly, _"He does not hate you Kim-san, but he feels you abandoned him for another."_, and reminded her of her rash choice. _"In the future though, I suggest speaking with people before you act."_

Embarrassed, _"You are right, I screwed up…but I'm glad Ronnie doesn't hate me…"_

"_He does not hate you Kim-san, but his spirit was heavily damaged. He had to travel a dark and lonely path by himself before he found a purpose in life."_

Eyes hopeful, _"Will I ever be able to speak with him again?"_

At this Toshi looked off into the distance, _"Yes someday he will speak with you…I do not know when that will occur, but it will happen. Of that I am sure."_, he said to her avatar's sudden 'brightening'. Then gesturing to a path, _'Now please walk with me I could use some advice on how to create and setup some rooms and from what I have heard you could offer some very good advice."_, he chuckled. _"Women are better at this for some reason and I cannot find any on this plane to advise me on this matter."_

Kim's cares seemed to fade into the background as she found herself discussing furnishings and lighting for his small one-person abodes, something she was familiar with since she'd been living in one for some time. To her chagrin, she eventually realized she was telling Toshimiru what _her_ room looked like.

Then_, "What about the bathhouses Master?"_

Contemplating, then shaking his head, _"We have need for only one, but it will be very functional…"_

"_So then the men and women at the school are going to bathe __**together**__?"_, an eyebrow rose.

Shaking his head, _"We have no women here Kim-san…."_

"_But __**I**__ am studying at Yamanouchi, and someday before my arrival, there __**will **__be women here."_, Kim reminded him.

Blushing lightly, _"Ah…I see your point Kim-san."_, he said to his embarrassment, _"Then, we shall have at least two bathhouses."_

Looking around, _"So, where is your wife? She should be here too."_, she asked.

Sighing, _"I have decided on living alone, so I will have no one."_, Toshi said. Then wistfully,_ "I had a young woman once, but she decided she loved a_ _more handsome man."_ Shrugging, _"So, I spend most of my time meditating when I am not building or trying to protect innocent people from those who wish to do them harm."_

Pained at bringing up such a memory, "_Oh, I am sooo sorry…"_

Stopping her, _"Do not concern yourself with reminding me of that time, it is in the past and there is nothing I can do about it. But now years later I've realized my mistake, and Stoppable-san now believes he should walk the same path as I."_, Toshi said to her growing distress. _"I do not wish him to feel the loneliness that I felt in my old age and have stressed this to him each time we meet. He deserves to have friends and to be loved."_

Kim lowered her 'voice', _"I don't want Ron to be that way…to be lonely I mean. Even if it isn't with me that he receives love or gives his love to."_, she lamented. Sighing, _"I think he could end up being a great father to his children…I just hope that it's with me."_

The 'young' man half smiled as he considered the avatar of the young woman brought to him by his school's current Sensei, _"You are a very strong person Kim-san; he who shares the mystical power with me could do much worse than to have a mate such as you. It seems you are able to bring out the best in people. You have my blessing in finding the Master and making him your spouse."_

Kim's mind was suddenly more at ease than it had been in quite some time_, "So then, are you able to help me?"_

"_Yes, but as I have stated Stoppable-san is very hardheaded, so we must work as a group to bring him back to you and I am afraid that it will not happen soon."_, he said to her distress.

Puzzled, _"But…"_

"_Let me explain Kim-san."_, he cautioned her. _"For years he followed you around the world as your assistant, had he not?"_ She nodded. _"He now has come into his own and enjoys the challenge of doing so much more, and if you were to suddenly reappear into his life without him fully realizing his true potential, he may not easily accept reverting back to that status quo, or he may rebel against working without you. In either case there would be friction between you, which could eventually sever your relationship, permanently."_

Kim's eyes widened before she looked down in thought, _"In trying to find Ron again, I never thought about that."_, she said before looking up, _"But is he that much better than before?"_ His nod and knowing look widened her eyes even more this time.

"_I know he took out those aliens who tried to make a trophy out of me, but I really never knew how much potential 'Potential Boy' really had."_, she said as she searched her heart. _"And if he's so much more than he was then, I wouldn't ask him to be anything else but my partner…in the world saving sitch, and in my life."_, she said as she inhaled deeply.

Letting the breath out slowly, _"He means so much more to me than I ever realized. I knew down in my heart what he was to me, but it took my screw-up to finally see what I took for granted…for so many years."_ Her eyes shining with unshed tears, _"I need that blond goof in my life as much as I've ever needed anything."_

Nodding, _"I know of this Kim-san. Stoppable-san and I have discussed how you and he were so much together, and some of what a future could have been between you, should you meet up with each other someday in the future…"_

"_He did?"_, Kim cut him off. Eyes hopeful, _"Lord Toshimiru, what do you need me to do to get Ron to at least look at me again?"_

Smiling, the ancient spirit of the warrior leaned in to the young woman, _"First of all,"_, extending a finger,_ "since Stoppable-san is hard headed we must proceed slowly after we make our plan…This we must agree upon."_ Peering in as her eyes widened,_ "If you want him again you must have patience. If we go too fast with all that has happened we may very well fail in this endeavor and I believe that mankind would ill afford this to happen."_

Nodding, _"I…I agree,"_, she stammered,_ "though I hope that it happens before I am too old to have children. I so want to have Ron's children if that is possible."_

Grunting in amusement, _"That would be my desire as well Kim-san. Now I will explain to the current Sensei,"_ looking in his direction in the near-distance,_ "that we must make a plan to inspire our mutual friend that only Kim-san's presence will allow him to be happy. Let us go to this period's Sensei and explain what we think will work to resolve this situation that we find ourselves in."_, as Toshimiru 'walked' to him.

Falling in step, _"Sounds like a plan to me…"_, hope intermingled in Kim's giggles.

As they approached Sensei, Toshimiru pointed to a level grassy area, _"Please let us sit and take tea. We have plans to make to restore the Wa of Yamanouchi."_

Quirking an eyebrow, _"What do you have planned, Founder?", Sensei inquired as he sat down, while motioning Kim to sit next to him._

Huffing as he settled, _"I propose that this should be the next move when we set eyes on the young master…"_

XXX

His hand a blur, the blue gi'd, trash talking Japanese Black Belt was hit seven times by _Dean_ before he could even register the multiple strikes. His cheek was so slowly turning red, it was reminiscent of watching old 'slo mo' game replays of bygone NFL games from the '60's.

Meanwhile, Colonel Warmarster had his hands full when one rushed him head-on as another attacked from the side. Finally he had enough and just to head butted each opponent.

The sweat suited young Japanese man who seemed to know _Dean Kaminsky_ took on three at once, and seemingly was half-bored with the whole exercise.

Roughly two minutes later, both the blond American and the sweat suited Japanese man had taken care of their 'spar partners', and helped keep the Air Force Colonel from being overwhelmed before the martial arts brawl was all over. Though the locals limped and staggered off to the edge of the mat to lick their wounds, the trio that remained on the mat, for the most part, seemed to have only suffered bruises and scrapes.

While rubbing bruised knuckles, "You know we are going to have to answer to the head guys about this little tiff.", the Colonel said to his partners. Then offering his hand to the man who had helped them, "My name's Conrad Warmarster, glad to meet you."

The Japanese man smiled as he took the older man's hand, "I wouldn't worry about the trouble too much, Colonel. I am Lieutenant Natora Kasumi of the Japanese Security Forces. I will notify my superiors of this little fracas and if any of our assailants take issue with the outcome they will be receiving a call from Headquarters."

Surprised, "You know my rank?"

"Yes Sir my group is assigned to make sure that your stay here is nice and that you will wish to come back to my country in the future."

Dean/Ron kept a straight face as Natora/Hiro pointed to the blond, "Kaminsky-san goes to the same University that my wife attended and we went to the same Karate school in Sapporo."

Nodding in acceptance, "Ahhhh I see.", Warmarster said. Then looking to a clock, "Well, what say we hit the showers, Lieutenant? Mister Kaminsky and I have a mission briefing to get to, shortly."

Looking around to the fifteen or so men they just 'sparred', "I guess if they want to we can finish it later.", _Dean_ said as all turned to him as one, and slowly backed away from the mat.

XXX

Frustration in her 'voice', _"Sir I had hoped that we would get this done a little more quickly, but"_, sighing, _"I suppose you are right."_, Kim said, then looking resolutely to the ancient Mystic, _"But no matter what happens on Ron's end, I agree and I promise to remain faithful to him."_

Sensei nodded, _"The Yamanouchi of my time will 'encourage' Stoppable-san to look towards Kim-san as the only one who has the ability to comfort him as long as you, Founder, agree to give him some sleepless nights."_

Smirking, _"I think I can do better than that."_, Toshimiru said. _"Since Stoppable-san accidently sent nightmares to Kim-san, I believe I should return the favor as a lesson for his previous lack of control in such matters."_

Nodding at the subtle deviousness planned for their Chosen One, he put his right hand forward. Toshimiru laid his on top and after a nod, Kim covered them with her hand.

"_For Ron."_

X

"Miss Possible…", seemed to come from so far away.

Finally her eyes flittered, "Did I dream that?", Kim asked as she became accustomed to the light of the room.

Shaking his head in light amusement, "No you have indeed met the spirit of Lord Toshimiru, Kim-san.", Sensei said. "Now, do you approve of the plan?"

Sighing "I suppose.", Kim frowned. "I just hope it works sooner than later."

"It will work in its own time Kim-san, we must be patient.", he said sagely. Then gesturing to the recently delivered food, "Now let's enjoy our meal, we did much work tonight…Hopefully for good, and I for one am quite hungry."

Kim giggled after she rose, "It will be my honor to serve you Master.", and then bowed before doing so.

XXXX

Kim seems to be doing well in the mystical realm, after meeting with the founder of Yamanouchi. As she learns more of what Ron immersed himself in while there previously, she strengthens herself against further 'broadcasts' Ron may inadvertently send her way in the future. Hitting it off well, Kim seems to have hatched a plot Sensei is more than willing to participate in regarding Ron, but I wonder how Toshi will broach this to his 'descendent' when next they meet?

A recent challenge being met, Ron, the 'Lieutenant' and the Colonel clean house as the locals take umbrage to the blond's prowess in their backyard. Don't think those guys will try this again, especially when Yamanouchi will make sure it won't…

Until next time, hope the Holidays were bright for all of you.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello again! Welcome back to another installment of 'Storm Chaser'! Larry and I are as surprised as you are about the not-so-long delay between chapters, and hope to get back into a faster rhythm in the foreseeable future.**

**Before we start this next chapter, we'd like to thank the following for their chiming in on the tale so far: Ken106348, ajw1970, Firestorm Rising, jim89, cluelessRJ, TatsuDragonKing, ErichCryter, WanderfromtheWest, Randamwriter, Jimmy1201 and NaruAndHarrHaremFan, thank you one and all!**

**Last time, Kim and Wade were getting a taste of what Ron went through when he returned to Yamanouchi after Kim's freak-out in England. While Kim could have sunken into a funk as she experiences what she feels she 'drove him to', Sensei's guidance helps her stay focused on 'bettering herself' and gaining another ally in their quest to reunite her with Ron…Meanwhile-Wade's on the precipice of romance. More on that soon…As to Ron, let's just say that all the years of appearing less than he really is really surprised so many at that Base Dojo, he should be admonished for sandbagging the locals…while Hiro-in-disguise and the good Colonel helped watch his back and assist in the mop up in the Brawl-at-OK-Corral-Dojo…repercussions to follow.**

**And again, before we tread where the Billable Hour crowd rents space: if it appeared on the show, Kim Possible', Disney owns, all the rest are BearSent176's creations or their own.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 32

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Kim-san please return to your body, it needs your mind to function as it should."

Emerald eyes fluttered as Sensei's comforting voice brought her back to the living. Sighing, "Sensei that was way weird…I mean having a conversation with centuries-old dead man in an astral plane…", Kim trailed off. "I'm not sure what to _think_ about that. To me it was too much like a dream instead of something real."

Smiling, "Kim-san.", the white haired master said, "Lord Toshimiru seems to have some part to play in this. How can he not now that both you and Stoppable-san have spoken to him."

Frowning, "Yeah I guess so, but he seems to know more about Ron than most people…maybe, even me.", Kim said as she shivered. The thought of saying the name of someone who's been dead for centuries, though she just 'met' him while she was living, kind of unnerved her.

His mustache twitched in amusement, "As much time as they've spent with each other, that is so, Kim-san.", Sensei replied.

"And he knows so much about me!", she looked up in confusion. "How…"

"The Founder is very much aware of who you are, Kim-san.", Sensei interrupted. "He and Ron-san have spent quite a bit of time conversing about many things while in meditation.", he said knowingly as her jaw dropped.

"When he began to meditate with him, Stoppable-san often spoke about you to Toshimiru. They commiserated on love lost and the parallels of their lives in that respect.", Sensei informed a teary-eyed Kim. "But fear not, Kim-san, we will take care so Stoppable-san does not follow our Founder's footsteps so closely.", he smiled to her look of hope.

Guiding her to a spot at a low table, "Now according to some scrolls we've discovered, the Founder took special pride in trying to understand the concerns of others.", Sensei said as he and Kim took their seats. "From what I've seen with others, and yourself, it is quite evident that his spirit has not lost this compassion, Kim-san.", he said to her as she took all this in.

Then gesturing to the food laid out on the table, "Please Kim-san, eat, your body has expended much energy in your meditations with Toshimiru. We will train again like this tomorrow, but there is something more I must teach you, so you must replenish what you have expended today.", then he grinned, "For tomorrow will be a long day."

After looking over the food laid out on the table, Kim turned to him, "Sorry Sensei, I sort of faded out after you mentioned Ron talking to T..Tosh…Toshimiru, and what they told each other.", she blushed lightly. "I guess it happened because I was so tired from our meditations to meet with the Founder.", Kim apologized.

Smiling sympathetically, "I understand Kim-san.", Sensei replied. Then steering the conversation a little, "Have you noticed how alike Stoppable-san and Toshimiru are in some respects?"

As she considered the question, "Both were not very heroic as young men, except when it came to certain friends…Change came to each; for Stoppable-san it came from you, for Lord Toshimiru, it came from the murder of a young woman by bandits. It drove him to become better, and to make something of his work for others to benefit from."

Frowning, "That's sad…a girl he loved was murdered.", Kim replied.

Nodding, "Yes…but in time her spirit found him.", Sensei smiled. "Sometimes, in the gardens you will see their spirits together, expressing love reunited."

"So there may be hope for me and Ron, too?", as she looked in the direction one of the gardens.

Smiling, "Of course Kim-san, there is always hope.", Sensei said to Kim. Then thoughtfully, "But this is not something we can do quickly. We must plan carefully, and these plans will unfold over time." Looking meaningfully to her, "Knowing Ron-san as we do, it may be a few years before he is ready to meet with you again."

At Kim's frown, "But I assure you, we _will_ make this happen.", he said to bolster someone he learned was more of a woman of action; long term planning, and the necessary patience, of this sort was not her forte.

As she mulled this over, Sensei also had things to consider as this plan to reunite these two began to take shape. Foremost on his mind was the highly covert mission Yamanouchi assets were currently undertaking in the United States and beyond to remove the remaining traces of Ron Stoppable in computers that had been previously overlooked when the troubled young man returned to the school after Graduation. At this moment several of his ninja were in the process of wiping all fingerprint, DNA and retina scan records from the various school, medical, military and law enforcement computers in the US and elsewhere.

The old ninja master realized that Ron could still be identified from those records, and with him currently on an internship that had connections with the United States Military, there was the distinct possibility of a background check run on _Dean Kaminsky_ that would instead, reveal him to be Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Not only would _Dean's_ cover be blown by this, but it could lead to the discovery of his connection to a Japanese State Secret, leaving the members of 'The Mountain' exposed to those who would wish harm to come to them. The brother of a leader of an international police organization, and one of Yamanouchi's most recent antagonists, being at the top of a very long list of such people or criminal organizations.

Then, to a lesser extent, there were his guests and _their_ connections to Yamanouchi's lead asset against a world going awry. Sighing internally, Sensei knew the tightrope he, and others, were walking as they shielded Stoppable-san from them, in the red head's quest to reunite with her former-current boyfriend.

In all this, his first responsibility was to Yamanouchi, their Champion, and the innocent lives they were charged with protecting. To allow any misstep to take place, such as Stoppable-san's connections to this Ninja Academy, for any reason, would put so many lives in jeopardy.

Bringing him out of his reflections, "I understand your caution, Sensei…", Kim replied to his pronouncement. Then fading from the energy expended in their last meditation session, "And you are so right, I _do_ need to regain my strength, that was very tiring.", as she stifled a yawn.

Smiling, "Kim-san, deeply intense meditation will drain the energy of a novice so you should eat your fill to replenish yourself while Antubi-san and I will join you in light conversation to keep you company."

With a hungry smile the red head filled her platter. Thinking on for a moment as she served up some rice and vegetables, Kim inquired, "Sensei, I know now that Ron meditates in this way, Toshimiru informed me of that, but when he began was he this famished and exhausted?"

With a knowing smile, Sensei poured each of them a cup of tea, "When Ron-san first came here…before you rescued me from that gorilla woman…he was _always_ hungry, but maybe that was because Nooni made it difficult for him to get anything to eat."

"Nooni?"

Smirking, "Ron-san may have referred to her as Master Lunch Lady, a woman I have had the honor of being my wife for over sixty years. But the reason Ron-san was hungry was that he was much slower at snaring food from her tray when he first arrived. For the first few days he did not eat."

Not making the connection, "Was it because Ron didn't like the food? He liked most things especially if they had cheese on them.", Kim remembered.

"It wasn't that Kim-san, it was part of the training here. To eat one must use their chopsticks to snatch a rice cake from the tray presented…Ron-san was very slow at the time.", Sensei explained as Antubi laughed lightly.

"Eventually though, he improved."

XX

The African-American genius offered a cup of hot tea to his dinner companion, "Uroki, how is it that you are so graceful when we spar while I'm such a klutz?"

Smiling warmly, "Wade-kun, I have been doing this since I was five so it is easy for me, I grew up with it.", the enchanting Shinobi coyly explained before she sipped her tea.

"So it takes a while to learn all this?"

The young woman nodded, "We practice long and hard, for when we finish our courses for the final battery of tests we must be all there in body and mind. Otherwise we will fail, and to fail at something you have trained your whole life for is something we cannot envision in our waking thoughts…although it is something we do in our nightmares."

"What happens if you pass?"

"For a while we serve as instructors before we go off to a college to complete our scholastic training at the highest level of schools. Then we apply for employment in the private sector. After we are established in our careers, we return to Yamanouchi to continue our training and assist in the training of younger students.", she explained, "We normally would do this during our vacations."

"Well what happens if you decide to get married?", Wade asked what he hoped would be seen only as a _hypothetical_ question since there were a significant number of girls at the school.

"We try to marry within the framework of Yamanouchi, Wade-kun, but rarely to someone who is not acquainted with what we do here."

"And I know you have classrooms here and you teach regular things, but what is Yamanouchi really about?", as Wade tried to learn more about the school than he had been lead to believe.

Peering over her cup at Wade, Uroki felt the time was right to answer many of the questions Sensei knew were to come from him. After giving his blessing for her to further develop the relationship he saw blossoming between them, he also gave her permission to give full disclosure of Yamanouchi to this member of Global Justice; just as he was doing with Kim.

Placing her cup on the low table, "Wade-kun, Yamanouchi…is an asset for the government of Japan.", she began as Wade's eyes widened slightly. "Among the things taught here, we train promising children combat martial arts. The very best of our graduates go on to work in the private sector or the government after graduating from the best universities, at no cost. From there they guide their careers to best serve in the defense of our homeland.", she said to her speechless 'audience'.

"Those graduates who do not attain the upper level of scholastic achievement here, we find good schools for them to attend, also at no cost to themselves. After they graduate they go on to careers in their chosen fields, throughout the world. From there they keep us apprised of information of interest to our government so we are not surprised when events they are borne out of come to pass.", Uroki said to a flabbergasted Wade.

Overwhelmed by what his hostess revealed to him, "Wow Uroki…I knew Ron was a part of some kind of secret ninja academy, but I never realized how deep this ran for your country.", from a very shocked Wade. Chuckling, "But you know, for those who don't place highly here, it doesn't sound like a good way to retain people from Yamanouchi for what you ask them to do after graduating.", he pointed out, "I mean if they want a great education and a good job, all they have to do is not do well here."

With a knowing smile, "This may be the case elsewhere, Wade-kun, but this happens very little in our culture.", Uroki shook her head. "And Yamanouchi has tradition of honor and achieving excellence going back over fifteen centuries.", she said with pride.

Shrugging, "I concede that the cost of schooling would be expensive but for government backing, and from the assistance they receive, the government obtains many employees who are honorable and hard workers.", Uroki observed.

"Then I can assume that many who don't make the cut end up in low-level government jobs?", Wade summed up her observations.

Cocking an amused grin, "I cannot say, but you may be correct in that assumption."

XX

As Kim finished her meal, Sensei prepared for her reaction to the next 'shoe' to drop.

"Kim-san there is more to reveal to you about Yamanouchi.", her head tilted up to look to him. "There are reasons we maintain such strict secrecy about the Sacred Mountain, and in explaining this to you, you will see one of the reasons it may take time for you to contact Ron-san."

Kim frowned, "You aren't Satan worshipers or anything like that, are you Sensei?"

He lightly chuckled, "Most in Japan do not believe in the concept of your Christian Hell Kim-san."

"Then what is it?"

"You have noticed that the students are quite proficient at martial arts, have you not?"

"Yes they are quite good, some of them are better than I am."

"Thank you for your honest observation Kim-san,", Sensei nodded, "but there is a reason for that."

"Oh?"

"Much of it stems from the close relationship the Yamanouchi School has with the Japanese government."

Eyes narrowing, "How close?"

"We are what you would consider an asset of the government.", her eyes sharply widened. "Though we teach many things at the academy, we are first and foremost a combat martial arts school, and from the very young to our graduating students, we serve the nation of Japan."

Still shocked at this proclamation, Kim's thoughts drifted back to something Ron said years before when Yori kissed him on the cheek…_'She has to be all ninja about it…'_

Feeling a little foolish for asking what she figured was in front of her face all these years, "Sensei is Yamanouchi a _ninja_ school?"

Eyebrows furrowed, "There are no more ninjas Kim-san.", he replied evenly, "_Why_ would you ask such a question Kim-san?"

"After we rescued you from DNAmy, Yori kissed Ron on the cheek and was confused by why she did so. When I tried to explain it to him, he mentioned something about ninjas…so I just wondered."

Grunting, "Kim-san there are answers I cannot give to at this time. Some you are not prepared for, and others we cannot divulge as they are secrets between Yamanouchi and the Japanese Government.", he said in all seriousness. "So what we have said to you and Doctor Load-san of Yamanouchi, is what we wish you, and your Global Justice, to know of us."

To her oncoming question, "In time Kim-san we may share more, but it is the familiarity Yamanouchi has with you and Load-san that we have divulged what we have at this time, which you may share with GJ upon your return to them."

At this the red head's interest in this school piqued even more than it had before, something the Ninja Master had in mind before he had this conversation with the GJ Intern.

Kim, understanding the secrecy and security issues between agencies like the FBI and GJ, nodded, "Sensei, I understand my connections to an international law enforcement agency make you hesitant to disclose information regarding your relationship with the Japanese Government, like I have to accept that Ron might not want to see me in the immediate future.", she saddened. "But it hurts me deeply that he doesn't even want me to hear anything about his current welfare, or life as it is for him right now."

A tear trickled, "All I hope for is that we can work this out between us, so we can get our lives back on track together again, and to go on as we envisioned before that first episode hit me at Oxford.", Kim pleaded.

"Kim-san, do you expect to find the same Ron-san you last saw more than four years previous?", Sensei asked.

While Kim absentmindedly plucked a rice roll from her plate, "Well, I don't know…I hope he hasn't changed too much. I loved his childlike wonder…", she trailed off.

"Though it reappears at times, that quirk of Ron-san's has pretty much faded.", Sensei told the now saddened red head. "He is much more serious now, more focused, so his childlike wonder is a rare occurrence, Kim-san. It is a part of maturing as we age…", he said to the glum young woman.

"If I remember Ron-san's recollections of his youth,", he fixed her with a look, "did you not once tell him he had to grow up?", he said to her flinch of a pre-Prom treehouse memory, "His maturing accelerated since he first returned to Yamanouchi, and for whatever the reason,", peering intently to the shrinking red head, "I think you will agree he did so on his own."

Sighing, Kim set her rice roll down and sadly nodded. "If it hadn't been for me having my freak-out at Oxford and shutting him out, he could have been beside me there and we could have both grown up _together_…", she said morosely. Wiping her nose, "I should have helped him find a culinary school nearby…we could have at least seen each other on weekends."

"Kim-san, regardless of motivation, Ron-san needed to change…to grow up. The handsome swan he became called for him to cast off trappings of the ugly duckling he could not do before he returned to Yamanouchi.", Sensei said. "It was _your_ actions, or more precisely Ron Stoppable's _perceptions_ _of_ your actions that forced him to make decisions which put him on the path to become a more complete person,", he said to the stunned red head, "which, I might add, he has done on his _own_, and on his _own_ terms. Yamanouchi and other resources notwithstanding."

"However,", he smiled, "that does **not** mean that I believe you two aren't a match for each other, so as Sensei of Yamanouchi, and a friend to both of you, it is my duty to see to it that Ron-san also believes in this, in time." Kim smiled at this.

Then frowning, "So what you're saying is what happened with Ron growing up as he did was inevitable, just that my actions kind of fast-tracked the process?", Kim asked.

Taking a sip of tea, "A somewhat simplistic explanation Kim-san, but it conveys the essence nonetheless.", Sensei replied. "Ron-san was destined to grow into the being he was to become, it's just that he took an accelerated path to get there instead of the more gradual one his predecessors took."

Now mulling that she was _the_ catalyst for Ron's hastened emotional, mental, spiritual and physical 'growth spurt' after years of living with him in the childlike state she sometimes cajoled him into growing out of, "Sensei, you've given me hope for finding Ron again, and a lot to think about regarding what I helped cause and that you will help me reunite with him again.", Kim's grateful smile met with Sensei's accepting nod.

"I am also so appreciative of your invitation to come to Yamanouchi to grow, study and become more through your academy's training regimen, Wade too if I may speak for him in this…it more than makes up for not finding Ron here as I had hoped would be the case.", Kim said as she bowed her head to him.

Nodding, "Thank you for the compliment Kim-san.", Sensei replied. Then, "Now as for Ron-san we will find him eventually, and when we do,", a smirk concealed by his beard, "we will begin the process of turning his affections back to you where they belong." One of the secrets he and Yamanouchi held from Kim and Wade were that, while out of pocket right now, Ron could be found if effort was taken to do so; but not at this critical time.

Sheepishly, Kim looked down at her platter, furthest from her thoughts was the possibility that the old Ninja Master might be playing her, and the American Trio, somewhat, "Thank you Sensei, you don't know how much it means to me, helping me out like this."

"Kim-san I remember this young heroine who I and a lot of other people admired. Although she was young she was very good.", Sensei smiled warmly, "She may not have been fully knowledgeable in many ways of the world, but little by little, from her endeavors she acquired what became the wisdom she used to guide her in her duties as a heroine."

Before Kim could reply, "And…she also was best friends with a very good young man. Someone I also admired. Though not as gifted as his best friend, he still tried his best." Her smile faded slightly at her memory of Ron as her Sidekick, and what she missed while with him on those missions.

Continuing after Kim reflected on this for a few moments, "Much to the detriment of those best friends, an unforeseen event resulted in the dissolution of their friendship…and I, for one, would give almost anything to see them together again to regain what they once had.", to Kim's self-conscious, yet grateful smile.

"And it would make my heart soar to learn that Ron Stoppable-san and Kim Possible-san were again on the path to matrimony and wedded bliss.", Antubi added.

Kim's blush deepening, "Thank you both for your kind words. Maybe with everyone working together we can make the attempt to end…_this_, and make things right between Ron and me."

"We shall be working on this from our end Kim-san.", Sensei assured her. "Now I am extending an offer for you and Dr. Load to return to Yamanouchi next year for a whole month. Is that acceptable for you?"

Her eyes alight with glee, "Yes Sensei, very acceptable.", Kim replied. Then looking off in thought, "However I have promised to attend a wedding between two dear friends next summer so I have to plan around that…When I return to the States, I can get the dates and send them to you. Is that alright?", Kim asked.

Smiling, "We have an email account here so yes this is acceptable Kim-san."

XXX

The three men, two Americans and one Japanese, stood erect in front of the two uniformed officers, one Japanese, the other American. The Japanese Colonel, tapping his index finger rhythmically on his desk while standing beside him, the American Colonel rubbed his temples. "All right you clowns, at ease.", Colonel Jack Whitehorse growled, "Now what were you trying to do, busting up an exercise session in the gym like that?"

"Sir.", Colonel Warmarster began, "While sparing with my intern, Dean Kaminsky, he was basically called out and insulted by a Karate expert stationed at the base. And while sparing with him, the local Karate expert took a cheap shot on my intern. Kaminsky here defended himself and in doing so injured this _Master_. Others took offense to Kaminsky's actions and it went downhill from there."

Looking to the Japanese Officer, "Lieutenant Kasumi, is this correct? And if so what part did you take in this?", from Colonel Tushida Takamura.

"Yes sir, this is what happened. The Colonel's description basically summarizes the event.", the Japanese Lt. replied. "Kaminsky-san was goaded into a confrontation by the instigator of this confrontation for the sole purpose of injuring Kaminsky-san through dishonorable means while sparing.", _Lt. Kasumi_ replied to his superior's raised eyebrow.

Before Colonel Takamura could reply, "But sir, let me just add that I and my wife are acquaintances, we all went to the same Martial Arts school in Sapporo, and while Kaminsky-san's skills are growing, I felt he needed the assistance in defending himself from the fracas that came about…it would have been dishonorable to just stand by.", _Kasumi_ replied. Then sheepishly, "Also, my wife would have killed me if anything would have happened to Kaminsky-san and I was unable to prevent it."

Smirking, "From the reports I've read, Lieutenant, I highly doubt that.", Colonel Whitehorse said as Colonel Takamura snorted.

Looking just a little fearful, "Uh thank you for your confidence sir, but she is _quite_ an accomplished martial artist."

Colonel Takamura glanced at his co-commander, who nodded, "Alright, there will be no more marital arts riots _pretending_ to be exhibitions on base.", he ordered. "From now on, if you are going to have a _seminar_ you will go through channels. Is that understood, _gentlemen_? The next time I will have armed security police on hand to make sure that nothing like this ever breaks out again."

Coming to attention, Colonel Warmarster asked, "Yes sir, understood sir. Will that be all?"

Whitehorse replied, "That will be all." Looking to his subordinate and the intern, "You two have an all-night mission coming up, you have a briefing to attend before you launch."

"Yes Sir.", Warmarster half smiled before he about-faced, and motioned to his intern that they had to get going.

X

Spying an office clock, then looking to the Americans as they entered the Colonel's waiting room, "Good to meet you Colonel Warmarster-sama, and it was also good to see you _again_ Kaminsky-san.",_ Lt. Natora Kasuma_ said, offering a hand, "I have to go now and meet with my wife for a late dinner.", he sort of fibbed. "Have a good flight."

Shaking his hand, "Thanks Lieutenant. You can be at my side whenever I get in an alley fight.", Col. Warmarster replied.

"A friend of Kaminsky-san's is a friend of mine.", the _Lt._ replied before each bowed to the other.

Smiling as he held the outer door for his friends, "Kasumi-san, it is my honor to be your friend.", _Dean_ said. Bowing, "Thank you for helping me out today and give Megana-kun my humble regards."

Bowing in return, "That, I will do my friend.", _Kasumi_ said before smirking, "But I must warn you Kaminsky-san, when next she meets with you, be prepared for she is still of the mindset that you should find a suitable spouse and settle down when your career path is set."

Laughing lightly, "Thank you for the head's up my friend.", _Dean_ snorted in reply. "But remind her that it is still too soon for such considerations, and that she doesn't have to keep setting me up like she has. The way she was going, I could have ended up with three of them before _she_ was satisfied."

"Hai Kaminsky-san, more like six if I know my spouse.", the _Lieutenant_ retorted. Then bowing to them both, "Now I must be going, goodnight my friends, stay out of trouble.", before he walked off to the gym.

After the Lieutenant walked off, "We'd better hurry up and shower Kaminsky, we're supposed to be wheels-up in two hours."

"Yes sir.", _Dean_ replied as he turned to follow the Colonel to the guy where they left their gear.

Spying their friend gathering his gear before heading to the exit, "Not going to get a shower Lieutenant?", from Warmarster.

_Kasumi_ shook his head, "My spouse should be waiting for me at home. If I am lucky I will have enough time to grab a quick shower there before I escort her to dinner at a little place we enjoy off base."

"Seems like you have a plan Lieutenant, hope you have fun tonight."

"Thank you sir, so do I."

X

Forty minutes later, the Colonel and the Intern were flight-suited up and entering the briefing room, whereupon the call of "A-_ten_-**hut!**" brought the attendees to their feet, and to attention for the Superior Officer's arrival.

Taking his place at the podium on the side of the platform, while Dean stood at an empty seat, Warmarster muttered, "As you were gentlemen. Let's get this started.", before he moved off the dais.

The lights dimmed and a computer projector's output of current weather patterns in the Pacific displayed on the screen behind the podium. An Air Force Meteorologist clicked on a laser pen and narrated as he pointed out items on the screen, "From all observed indications we may have an early storm popping up here.", the pen's light circling the pattern, "So we need to send one of the birds into what may be a potential typhoon and take measurements.", he finished before the lights came on again.

"Any questions?", he asked and received none.

Nodding to Ops Staff in the back, they began handing out mission packets to those present.

After the Colonel checked his packet, "Storm Chaser One is out on the tarmac, fueled, pre-flighted and ready to go.", he said before looking out over the room. "This is what we get paid for people…Everyone assigned to this flight ready to go?"

Met with silence, "Then what are we waiting for?", he walked to an exit as another "A-_ten_-**hut!**" sounded to the assembled, who rose to their feet.

XXX

_Meanwhile…:_

Within a large hollowed out mountain, two hundred miles from Middleton, three darkly attired, stealthy individuals quickly searched through various means of data storage where records of _their_ interest were stored. Very dim lighting in the massive cavern/room, low-light vision glasses were in use as each quietly combed through their assigned areas. Slow going for a while until one decided to forgo this approach and turned on the red lamp headlight strapped on his forehead instead of the passive light they contended with; just like was eventually done in the seven previous break-ins they had accomplished over the last two and a half weeks.

Their quarry? Just that any and all personnel information pertaining to a _certain_ young man which, due to massive governmental record-keeping redundancy, was also kept there would end up in something known to old computer wizards from back in the day as 'The Rockwell Vortex', among other terms to describe the act of data deletion.

Moving swiftly, yet very meticulously, their work was going as it had for the previous seven other 'events' they had taken part in elsewhere in the country: quite well. They had to be quiet, and nearly invisible to all security measures at each site due to the sensitive nature of their quest, as discovery could mean forfeiture of their very lives if caught.

Each carried out their assigned tasks as usual. One rifling through filing cabinets, another scanning computer databases, and the third, while acting as security, was reading through a stack of old records that they had pulled out from a back room, when…

With the jingle of keys sounding at the room's doorway, all stopped what they were doing and faded away into the darkness to observe, yet remain unseen.

After a time the argument between key and lock ended for the two who entered the room. One turned on a flashlight, and after scanning the room with it, "I tell ya Mike there was a silent alarm that came on for an instant from this room."

Huffing in a tired boredom, "Try the main lights, Robert."

Reaching to the switch, "Yeah just a second.", Robert Downs flipped it up and down, to no effect. "It doesn't work…Come on follow me in."

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah you first, in case this place is haunted.", Mike Smithe said to his endlessly nervous friend.

Flashing their beams around, the two watchmen saw only the furniture or devices they expected to find in the room. The dark-stealth suited intruders gave off no indication of their presence, even down to their non-reflective eye coverings worn for such occasions.

Quiet, except for the breathing and footsteps of the two watchmen and occasional radio static, the pair walked together down several rows of cabinets before Mike, the nervous one, stopped.

Shakily, "Is there anyone in here?", came from the anxious watchman who paused for a reply while his partner rolled his eyes again, but said nothing.

After flashing their lights erratically about the room for a minute to catch anyone who may have been timing their scans, they ceased. And after listening for a few seconds more, they retraced their steps and went back out into the hallway.

Closing the door and locking it, Mike whispered to his partner, "I could have sworn we were being watched in there…did you feel it?"

Shrugging, "Yeah, maybe, but we'd better get the 'Goon Squad' down here just to be sure.", Robert advised.

Holding up his radio, "Their frequency is not on the radios we carry with us.", Mike said before he went down the hall, "We'll have to go back to the main desk to call them in. Let's move it."

XXX

_Middleton:_

Yawning after he bolted upright in bed from a deep sleep, "Wh…what's wrong Tara?", Josh asked his wife, making noises he'd _never_ heard her make…and from the _bathroom?_

Her voice echoing from…_somewhere_, "I'll be back in a minute honey, don't get up.", Tara weakly replied.

Instantly sensing something wrong with her, but not _what_, Josh left their bed, headed to her and knelt beside his suddenly retching wife. Rubbing her back before he gathered her platinum hair in his hands, "That's the third night in a row, I'll get your robe, we're going to the hospital.", Josh firmly decided.

Grabbing his arm, "Josh, wait, let's not go right now...at least wait until its daylight anyway.", Tara stopped him.

Looking her over in concern, "Ok, but I'm worried, this is the _third_ night in a row I've found you like this."

Mustering a mysterious smile Josh wasn't familiar with, "I'm not worried Josh.", Tara shook her head before her smile grew, "In fact, if it's what I think it is then our 'rents are gonna be _very_ happy.", she sing-songed to him.

As usual from a typical male of the species, "What are you talking about Tara?", Josh hadn't quite put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Taking his cluelessness in stride, "My Mom told me stories about her morning sickness when she was carrying me…", Tara's smile, now maternal, and not just in regards of her news to her husband.

Confused, "But we've only been married seven months…well closer to eight actually…", Josh stumbled around as he tried to make sense of something so out of his league.

With a joyous smirk, "It only takes one time, Papa…and we've had soooo much practice.", Tara's giggle rang out until she was reminded that she really shouldn't have done that, as once again she was suddenly forced to make another contribution to the ceramic throne.

XXX

As the door closed with a pronounced 'Click', three dark shapes quietly phased back into view before they returned to their assigned tasks, so suddenly interrupted a few minutes earlier.

Quietly they redoubled their efforts to complete their work, for shortly there would be more visitors committed to a more thorough investigation of Robert's skittish concerns regarding the room.

X

After a short while, a finger-snap brought two out of their search and to the 'summons' of the third seated at a computer console.

A quick perusal of the discovered data later, one patted the 'Operator' on the shoulder and the information was directed to the screen's Trash Bin and emptied immediately thereafter. A miniature CD retrieved from a pouch was inserted into the drive, and a code was typed into a screen opened for the occasion. After a ten-second pause, the _Enter_ key was pressed. One minute, eighteen seconds later the trio watched as the computer's operating system ceased to function as the hard drive had been wiped clean.

The CD-ROM retrieved before the computer was turned off, the three made their way to their exit, which had been their entrance into the room, the ventilation ducts.

Before the hastily scrambled 'Goon Squad', GJ's Heavy Security Team had lifted off from their base outside of Middleton and was on their way to the site, the trio of intruders were quite far along in extricating themselves from the secret mountain facility.

As the last ventilation duct was secured, _'This will keep them busy for a while as they wonder what had taken place.'_, mused the leader of the team as all stealthily made for the path used to infiltrate the complex.

Sighing lightly, she turned to her team as they quietly made their way off the mountain. Her steps a little lighter as her thoughts settled on how much closer she was to returning home to her spouse before they again took up escort duty, this time to guide their friends off the mountain. Something their Teacher informed them they would do before she received her current mission.

X

_Two hours later:_

Ducking into a darkened office building just as the sun began its ascent into the sky, the three darkly dressed individuals made their way into the room set aside for them to change from their stealth attire into their civilian clothing.

Seated in a chair away from the door, a small Japanese man rose and bowed as the trio removed their cowls, (_It took you long enough; it was only twenty kilometers.)_

Staring at him, _(Sure, all you super instructors did this every day.)_, a female snarked back.

One looked to the snarky one, _(Sensei may have to adjust your training Wanda-san.)_, another female chided her.

Not troubled by the rebuffs, _(You old guys think you're so much.)_, Wanda shot back. She fixed him with a look,_ (You never did say what how your little adventure with Brotherson ended. Is it classified or something Antari-san?),_ Wanda asked the older ninja occasionally called upon for certain missions by the school.

Nonchalantly, _(I can say that Mister Brotherson will not bother anyone again.)_, Antari replied._ (And I can safely say that I think he is finally at peace.)_

_(Did anyone recognize you?)_, Suzie cut in.

A hard glare was her reply.

Suzie caught on as Yori had stood quiet during this exchange; she had been filled in of this mission by her Grandfather.

Curious,_ (Did he beg for mercy?)_, Suzie asked Antari.

_(Not as much as you would think Chan-son.)_, Antari replied. _But he should have known better than to disclose information about the Sacred Mountain. As an information broker…he should have been aware the danger he placed himself and his employees in by giving out sensitive information as he had done.)_

For the benefit of her team members, Yori asked, _(Any collateral damage Master?)_, though she knew the answer.

Looking to her, _(Five…)_, he replied. _(Brotherson's manservant and four of his personal guards had to be disposed of. A difficult task since there were over fifty people in the place, but we avoided the rest.)_, he followed up. At her apparent question, _(I made their suffering as short as possible.)_

_(Does Grandfather know?),_ Yori asked.

_(Not the details, it was a combined government and Yamanouchi operation.)_

Sighing,_ (We need to be going. Master, Suzie-san and Wanda-san will accompany you to the rest of the sites where Stoppable-sama's information may be stored.)_

Wanda began to remove her Superman…errrrr, that is to say, Supergirl duds and assume her _Claire_ Kent persona before she noted the male ninja was still present, _(Master, if you don't mind, we would like to change? If you want pictures I can send them to you later.)_

Sighing, in annoyance or frustration, the women couldn't tell, _(I apologize.),_ before he turned around.

X

Five minutes later, bags in hand, the four exited the room.

_(Yori, where are you going?),_ Suzie asked as they walked down the hall.

_(In a few days Hiro and I have to be back at Yamanouchi to guide Kim-san and Doctor Load to a few government facilities we wish them to visit. This is to assure that their mission this summer will be a partial success before they return to Middleton.)_, she replied. Then to the rest, _(Expect to see them again next summer.)_

Snorting, _(So Kim-san still has the hots for your ex?),_ Wanda teased Yori.

Cooly, _(Kim-san was Ron-san's __**ex**__ before he was mine)_, Yori reminded Wanda. _(Grandfather wants them to become one again.)_

Rolling her eyes, _(That is going to take some work…)_, Wanda retorted.

Narrowing her eyes, _(We will work on the brickhead and Kim-san, I assure you.)_, Yori replied. _(Sensei is gathering information to aid us in this endeavor.) _

XXX

_Aboard Storm Chaser One:_

Colonel Warmarster firmly held on to the control wheel, getting a feel of how the winds were affecting the C-130 from the port side.

As he adjusted the handling of the plane, "So Colonel, how did the talk with the 'Wheels' go today?", the Co-pilot asked his CO.

Shrugging, "It could have been worse, but I didn't lose any rank."

A questioning look in his eyes, "Did the kid stomp that Japanese guy like I heard?"

Smirking, "Kaminsky took exception to the insults directed his way. In the end we teamed up with a friend of his and took about thirty out.", Warmaster said to his partner's amazement, "After it was all said and done, it _was_ pretty thrilling."

Then sidelong to the Co-pilot, "He's a lot better than he seems to be at first glance, and his Japanese friend…just stay away from him, is all I can say."

Shaking his head in wonder, "I wonder what makes that kid so good."

Shrugging, "I guess it's from the type of school he attends. You see, there's no belt-grading system like what we're familiar with in the States.", Warmarster said.

Then to the look of askance from his Co-pilot, "You have to understand, like in our system, everyone starts as a white belt, but you don't get colored belts as you move up in ranks…the belt they give you, you wear for the rest of your time with them. It's never washed, and over time it gets black from your rolling around in the dirt of the dojo…and I guess from the blood, too."

After a few moments of reflection, "Sounds brutal to me, I think I'll just stick with car racing.", the junior officer replied.

Smirking, "Each to their own. Now check with Radar, I want to know where and when we need to drop the sondes."

Grinning, "Right boss.", before he went aft to that station.

XXX

_Yamanouchi:_

Noting her weary demeanor, "Kim-san you have had a strenuous time training this evening, I think we should end for the day and you should get some rest.", Sensei said as Kim did her best to stifle a yawn.

Then looking warmly to her, "Also I should tell you that your initial training is nearly at an end. You have done well in the time spent in this endeavor." She brightened at this. "And it is nearly time for you to return to America." She faltered slightly. "Your friends will return shortly to escort you down the mountain to begin your journey to your home."

As she considered this, "After you return to America you can send us an email in regards to when you are able to return next summer.", Sensei said to the former heroine.

Smiling brightly, before putting a hand to block another yawn attempt, "Thank you Sensei, I appreciate all you've done for me and Wade, and I will get the school's email address tomorrow.", Kim replied. "And you are so right, I am very tired, so I will take my leave and see you in the morning."

After rising she bowed, "Good night Sensei, Antubi. See you tomorrow."

Sensei nodded in reply, and Kim made her way out to get some sleep.

XXXX

Things moving along here. In a couple of weeks Kim and Wade learn more about Yamanouchi than GJ ever got to know from several years of surveillance, and that's what Sensei wants, for now. But Kim's outlook on getting back with Ron has improved, it's just that she still can't find him. Wade seems to have a girlfriend, and I wonder how this will play out at his home, and with Betty…As for Ron, its back to the world of hours of flight spent looking for some hornet's nest to poke, after a minor dressing down from Base Command. After years of Barkin…Ron could have done this sleeping on his feet. Meanwhile, an overlooked identity-crisis sitch is being dealt with by Yori and the Sake Sisters (Yay! Sake!), due to the close proximity of Ron to an arm of the US Government that can discover his true identity. That he wasn't found out up to now is probably due to the joys of a huge bureaucracy moving so darn slowly…That's our story and we're sticking to it. Hey, Larry and I are both former members of the Military and we have experienced such things…Oh yeah!

So until next time, hope you're enjoying the tale!


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi and welcome back to the next installment of Storm Chaser. Moving along as RL allows, I caught a break and had this one ready in near-record time…that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Oy.**

**But before we continue into today's chapter, we'd like to thank those who've hit one of those buttons at the bottom of previous chapters and what that did for the tale: Jimmy1201, etyberz, Sentinel103 and Matt29man, thanks to you all, we really appreciate it.**

**In the last chapter, Kim and Wade were getting to the meat of their summer adventures at Yamanouchi, strengthening themselves in the ways of the Ninja and Mystical encounters, while Ron/**_**Dean**_** was facing the aftermath of the wild dojo brawl he, the Colonel and the **_**Lieutenant**_** took part in on the base. Meanwhile, a Yamanouchi mission in the US cleaned out any biological or legal traces of Ron Stoppable and the means of identifying him should background checks are done on the 'recent' Citizen abroad…Better hope there aren't any tape backups anywhere…**

**Kim and Wade headed home, so did Yori and her team, while Ron was about to 'bore through' the biggest storm he's yet to encounter during his internship. From here we see what comes after they get to the next station in their lives.**

**Before we start this puppy up, we've got to deny the aggrieved and their lawyers for our transgressions with their characters: If it came from the Kim Possible show, Disney owns it and we're not making a cent from their trip down our bunny trail. All others Larry probably created them unless he knew otherwise.**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 33

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Releasing her BFGF from a massive hug "Well girlfriend,", Monique Jenkins said, "you haven't really said much about your trip to Japan since you've been back, _and_ with you leaving for England again next week I won't get much time to catch up.", she _admonished_ Kim with a mock glare, as the girls at their restaurant table looked on.

When it looked like Kim wasn't going to be forthcoming, "Girl…you have to dish _something_ about that trip, you've been too quiet and in such a good mood since you've been back, I'm going through withdrawals from the lack of _411_ from you.", Monique whined. Then pulling out her big guns, "So you just remember who's doing the fitting for your Bride's Maid dress."

Sheepish, "Sorry 'Nique, but it's been real hectic the last few weeks since Wade and I returned.", Kim apologized. Looking to her friends, "And thanks for meeting me for dinner so we can catch up." Sighing, "Where did the time go, I can't believe after all this, it's already time to go back to England.", Kim said before settling in to reveal some of her summer adventures.

Pausing to look to another friend, "But I am really stoked about next summer, what with Justy getting hitched to the big guy, and then afterward I go back to Japan.", her eyes lit up. "And I promise to take some time before I return to England to get me in line for a dress for the wedding."

Fixing Kim with a look, "Girlfriend, we'll get to that soon, but you haven't spilled about your old sidekick yet." Monique stared her down, "So…did you happen to find your squeeze…or not?"

A small smile on her face, "I found the place he went to when he left Middleton and talked to the same people he did.", Kim said, looking to her friends. Then, forlornly, "But I didn't realize just how badly what I did had hurt him.", she sighed. Hollowly, "All I do know is that he's in college somewhere right now.", Kim said.

Jumping in, "So what college is he going to?", Monique asked. "'Cause we really need to get him back here so that I can give him a lecture about the care and feeding of Kim Possible.", as the rest eagerly looked on.

Biting her lower lip, "I…I don't know, Moni.", Kim replied. "The people he talked to over there didn't have that information. But they do see him occasionally and they assured me that they will talk to him the next time he gets in touch with them…and explain what happened.", she finished softly.

Looking to Monique, "And before you tear into him I gotta see him first and explain things to him, and…beg his forgiveness...", Kim trailed off softly. Then sadly, "According to his instructor, Ron was devastated by my actions even though they weren't intentional."

"Well GF that's a good thing…And a bad one.", Monique replied as she slid the beer she had been asked to preorder, to Kim.

Shrugging, "Yeah, sorta…"

As she contemplated this, Justine leaned over and gave the red head a kiss on the cheek, in welcome, "What do you mean, _sorta_, Possible? It sounds like you didn't accomplish _anything _except play tourist while in Japan.", she chided her.

Looking to her friends, "Guys I'm a lot further along than when I started looking for him. And as a bonus, Wade and I spent over three weeks where Ron went when he left here.", Kim said before she poured her beer into the glass provided by their waitress. Putting the bottle down, "Before that though, Wade and I met with some of Japan's military and security personnel, and we talked about issues we could relate to between our countries, and that took another week."

Perking up at something Kim said, she pointed to a news report on one of the TV's, "Well, be glad you're not over there right now.", Justine said. "Looks like a typhoon is gearing up to make a run at Japan in the near term."

After taking in the report, "I haven't been paying attention Justy.", Kim turned back to them. Shrugging, "Like I said I've been real busy after we got back." Then in concern, "I hope everyone is going to be alright."

After the report ended, they all took up their menus and scanned them for a few moments before Kim continued, "Anyway, though I didn't find Ron this time, Yamanouchi has offered me the opportunity to be in Japan next summer and work with a Japanese government agency as a liaison to GJ while I'm their intern.", she said in excitement.

To Justine's sudden look of concern, "It'll be after Justy's wedding, that I made sure of.", Kim said to the blonde's relief.

"And what _else_ will you be doing while there as a GJ Intern to the Japanese government?", Monique huffed with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, on the side, I'll be working with the people from Yamanouchi over some of the things we brought up this summer…", Kim replied.

When she was cut off, "So you're letting me get grey hair over the 'Ron sitch', aren't you Kim?", by a lightly tweaked diva. Then pointing to the TV, "Anyway that place in Japan may not be there if that storm hits them."

Before Kim could say anything, "See me at the bridal shop that we used for Tara, I know what to do for you and have a selection of dresses to choose from.", she reminded Kim.

Taken aback, "Will tomorrow be good enough Moni?", Kim asked, and received a nod from her stewing best friend, the tension releasing as she slowly let out a long breath.

The mood defused for now, Kim settled in with her beer and pointed something out to Monique about Yamanouchi, "And don't worry about that school, its way up in the mountains and it's been there a real long time. I'm sure they've weathered many storms up there.", she said from having seen the makeup of the buildings at the site. Some doing very well for having been around for so long.

"Alright, if you say so.", Monique replied. "Now meet me after six tomorrow evening and we can make it work. Afterward you can treat me to a Naco at Bueno Nacho to celebrate."

"Deal Moni.", Kim offered her hand but Monique wouldn't have any of that and wrapped her best friend in a warm hug.

"Girlfriend I want the best for you, I really do…but remember ole Mo when you tie Ron down and jump his bones.", she laughed.

Giggling, "You got it.", from the red head.

XXX

_An island, seventy-six miles from Cuba:_

Stalking through their lair-home, "Doctor **D**!", the minted hued, raven haired woman yelled, "What did you **do** to Sam? She's all red _and_ splotchy!"

Slowly coming out of the dark corner he'd been hiding in, "N…n…now Shego, calm down, please?.", hands up, eyes wide in fright. "All I did was scan her with my new invention.", Drew nervously replied, "I assure you, it's completely safe."

Fixing him with a glare, "And just _what_ was in that scan? And what is it _supposed_ to be used for?"

Confused, "What do you mean?"

"What kind of _rays_…", Shego bit out. Then calmer but still irritated, "Remember she's a very small girl. You _know_ better to experiment on children."

Scratching his head, "I don't remember the details Shego…you know me better than that.", Drakken offered. "But I'm sure our daughter is just fine, it just _looks_ like a sunburn." Pointing in the general direction of his invention, "The machine is supposed to be used by sentries to scan off into dense terrain…", then stopped when he caught his spouse's stare. Weakly, "I see your point, and it would be best to have the medical staff check her out just to make sure."

Striding to him, and poking him in the chest until he backed up into a wall, "We're contacting Betty and having her checked out by the best!", Shego said nose-to-nose to her cringing spouse. "_My_ child is _not_ going to be turned into some walking blowtorch just because her _Father_ is a blue ding-_dong_ who _doesn't_ pay attention…to his wife _and_ common sense!", stressing the last words with a painful jab to Drakken's chest.

While he rubbed his chest, Shego snatched Sam up and held her tightly before glaring at the cowering father of their child, "If you've hurt her in any way I am going to make you wish you'd never thought up the idea." Then with an evil gleeful smirk, "And when _I'm_ done, I'm going to call your _Mother_ to finish you off!"

Cringing, "Sheeeeggooo, not Mother!", Drakken cried. Hands up when she turned sharply to him, "But you're right, it would be best to have Samantha checked out by experts, to see if she's ok.", when her glare hardened.

Shego's smile didn't reach her eyes, "Good! Now you're showing some sense for a change.", she said before turning to Sam, "I'll call GJ up and give them notice that we'll be on base sometime tomorrow."

Still nervous, "Do you want to take Sam alone Shego?", Drakken tried to beg off. "You know how much I hate dealing with those people up there…", he trailed off, when she fixed him with a look he knew sooo well.

In a no-nonsense tone, "You are coming with us blue boy, don't even try to wiggle out of it.", Shego told him.

Sighing in resignation, "Of course Shego, I'll go pack some bags in case we have to stay there for a few days.", Drakken turned to start the process.

After he left them, she cooed to her daughter, "Your Daddy sometimes can be a moron, Sammy.", and tickled the youngster. "Now let me set you in some cool water and check your temperature.", as she and the giggling child headed to the bathroom.

Truth be told, Samantha Lipsky didn't appear to be in distress from her part in her father's experiment, and it was for this reason alone that the former Dr. Drakken did _not_ have to run to whatever hills were present on their island home. If this _wasn't_ the case, then there was probably no place on Earth he could hide from the vengeful wrath of Sam's mother, who had a protective sense about her that could put most mother bears to shame should she have to protect her 'cub'. That and the fact that no mother, besides Shego, or any mother bear ever known came equipped with a plasma cannon of their own.

Though he always knew the risks of bringing Shego's wrath to bear on him, Drew Lipsky felt this was the closest he had ever come to being on the receiving end of such pain since the Middleton Days-Moodulator fiasco, which was still fresh in his mind and memory, even after all these years.

X

_An hour later:_

GJ's Director appeared on the control room video screen, "Ah, my reclusive friends,", Betty said with a friendly smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Getting right to the point, "Betty, I want to bring Sam in for a checkup.", Shego said before jabbing a thumb in the general direction of their room, "Doctor Dope…", as she glared at the memory, "scanned her with some device and now she has a rash…I just want to make sure that she is all right."

Her face now serious, "I can have a full medical team scrambled and on the way there in fifteen minutes.", Betty started to begin the callout, "If it's an emergency."

Waving her hands, "No that won't be necessary, Betty. I just want to have Samantha get a checkup by professionals.", Shego halted the urgency at GJ. "And we'd like to be up there sometime tomorrow…uh that won't be a problem will it? You won't have any reporters or anything coming through at the time, will you?"

Relieved the child was in no known immediate danger, "No we try to stay under the media radar Shego, We _are_ supposed to be a secret outfit." Releasing a breath she had been holding, "And I'll alert the staff of your visit tomorrow. Now is there anything you want the staff to test Samantha for?"

Shaking her head, "Not really, I just want to make sure."

A stare, all women seem to possess, "Where's the idiot now?", Betty sighed in frustration.

Smirking, "He's cowering right now…and packing.", Shego said in amusement. Then a conciliatory look and tone, "Listen I don't think he meant harm…right now he's sucking on his thumb like he did when Stoppable made him say his name during the diablo thing, and Sammy is sitting in his lap for comfort."

A questioning look, "When did Stoppable make Drakken suck his thumb?"

"Right after…well it was just the reaction to getting our butts stomped by Kimmie and the buffoon.", Shego replied with a frown. Then a raised eyebrow, "So how _are_ they doing…any kids yet?"

In disbelief, "They've been apart for the last four years!", Betty cried. "Don't you guys hear _anything_ from outside your island?"

Shrugging, "Since we had Sammy, we've stayed away from the old crowd…", Shego said, "Welll because we just want Sam to be safe."

Nodding in agreement, "I would too.", Betty said before looking off-screen. Turning back, "Listen, my staff will be ready for your visit.", she said before smiling broadly, "And it might be a good time to catch up on things after you two brief us on anything your blue guy has been working on so I can insert it into a report and make this visit work out as company business."

Grinning, "Good idea Betty, that could keep him busy all night." Rubbing her temples, "At least that could help keep him from getting into any more trouble.", Shego said. Looking to the screen, "We'll call when we get close. The beacon frequency's still the same one we were issued from way back?"

Shaking her head, "We haven't changed it, but call us before you take off so we can alert those military installations along your route. We'd like to prevent anything involving your hover craft and nervous airmen with itchy trigger fingers." Betty replied.

"You do that, and thanks.", she nodded. "Now I'm going to see about that packing, I'll, see ya tomorrow Betts.", and Shego broke off the call.

XXX

_Storm Chaser One, high above the Pacific:_

Clicking his mic, "We are inserting again so hold on and make sure that you are secured to your seats.", Colonel Warmarster announced to the crew. To each crewmember this wasn't a suggestion, it was practically an order, alerting all aboard that the normally sturdy Lockheed aircraft was about to get tossed around from a rough insertion.

Gripping his controls tightly, "So how many times are we going to do this today, sir?", the Captain/Copilot asked.

Looking at the gauges, "For as long as we have fuel. I just hope the geeks get this one figured out before we have to go swimming.", Warmarster replied.

Snorting, "Yeah swimming in that stuff is not going to be good. But my wife would take about five minutes to cash the life insurance policy that Uncle Sam has so _graciously_ provided to soothe her in her time of need.", the Captain scoffed. Then in mock thought, "I wonder how long it will take her to replace me."

Peering sidelong at him, "You're just a bundle of joy Captain…problems at home?", Warmarster asked in concern for one of his friends and crewmates.

Shaking his head, "No, but I think she wants me to get out, or retire or something.", the Captain said vacantly.

Trying to make light of the situation, "Ahhh the life and headaches of being with someone who completes you.", Warmarster laughed as he scanned the Herc's gauges to make sure the aircraft was working within parameters, "Now you know why I'm the _uncle_ and not the _dad_."

A corner of his mouth ticked up, "So you've said before sir." Then glancing aft, "I saw you talking to the new kid earlier, how's he doing?"

"Not bad, pretty good, in fact.", Warmarster replied. "Kaminsky's come a long way since we first tried him out in a flight suit.", he said. "At the rate he's going, they might make him the number one geek before this tour's complete."

"Yeah the geeks and everyone seems to like him, but ya think he might wanna make a career of it? The military I mean."

"Don't know, but he sure likes the science part of the mission and he seems to have a nose for these storms.", the Colonel replied after some thought. Shrugging, "But who knows, after he gets his degree we might take him on as a civvie contractor. Anyway I'm going to put his name in again as an intern for _next_ summer."

"I thought he was staying over here till he graduates and then might return to the States…"

"He plans to do that, but we got the OK from the powers-that-be to bring a couple of the birds back next season and do this again…but next time we might start out where there's more potential storm activity.", Warmarster looked to his copilot. "So if it's more promising in _our_ backyard he might have to travel back home at first and when things start popping over here, then we deploy back to Japan."

"So do the Japanese seem to like the program?"

Grinning, "Yeah they do, and Lockheed might need to be prepared to sell them a few birds of their own.", the Colonel replied. After a few seconds of consideration, "Then there's the science pallets…Our contractor might be getting a work order from their government to outfit those C-130s.", Warmarster responded before the plane shuddered when it hit an updraft.

XX

Sweating, Dean plotted a course correction to keep up with a storm that seemed to have a tendency to veer off after the Herc had settled into the course just set. Finally, with another meteorologist watching and nodding in approval, the intern pushed the button for the intercom. "Sir this is St…_Kaminsky_. At my count turn seventeen degrees to port. This storm is turning again and I think that's where we're going to get the best data."

"Are you sure Kaminsky?"

"Yes sir, it's my best guess."

"OK, when you are ready give me the count."

"Yes sir. Begin your turn in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…execute turn."

The cargo plane dripped the left, or port, wing slightly to begin its turn to the left for a few seconds then levelled off.

The speaker over _Dean's_ desk sounded, "There, you have the turn. How does it look Kaminsky?"

Checking the results, "Just a sec sir…Yeah my Doppler looks a lot better now.", _Dean_ replied. "At current speed and course, we need to drop a buoy in about eleven minutes.", the intern quickly mentally calculated.

XX

"Well.", the copilot chuckled, "Kaminsky seems to be pretty sure about this." Looking to his CO, "And he seems to have a lot more confidence than he used to."

The 'old man' smiled, "I told you he's doing a lot better." Then looking back, "In fact, when we land, I think I'll ask Kaminsky if we can get him fingerprinted and get a sample of his DNA over to Base Security…Two years from now he might think about working the hurricane season with us."

Curious, "Why would he want to do that Sir?"

"It looks like he might have storm chasing in his blood now and you know how those guys get. We just have to make sure that he's not someone that would flunk the intense background check that goes with the gig."

"You could just ask him…"

"And we will.", the Colonel assured the Captain. "But next year I might have him fill out the request for a security clearance…Everyone who flies with us has to have at least a 'Secret Clearance'", he waved a hand around him, "because of some of the tech involved."

Some pieces of the discussion falling into place, "Yeah I know, but doesn't he have one already?"

Shaking his head slightly, "No, he doesn't.", Warmarster replied. Glancing quickly to his copilot, "This sort of came up at the last minute…", he said to a look of surprise. "And he was 'submitted' to us and vouched for by the Japanese government. After next season he'd _have_ to have one to work for us, anyway.", he explained.

"So when are you going to break the news to him? Kaminsky doesn't seem like the type to just conform to all sorts of rules that infringe on _his_ civil rights."

"Yes, he does seem to be that way…a little, but after talking to and sparring with him he doesn't come off as the ultra-conservative that he makes himself out to be."

"Then why _does_ he come off like that?"

"Maybe it's a defense mechanism so that he doesn't get hurt again…"

"Oh? So our little recluse has a history?"

Smirking, "He's not _that_ much of a recluse.", Conrad Warmarster chuckled, "But I've had a few brews with him at the O Club…and remember, he did that barbecue for us when both birds were down because of a glitch.", he pointed out. Then thoughtfully, "I'm _still_ trying to figure out where he got that smoker and five hundred pounds of ribs.", he said wistfully. "But all he'll put on display otherwise is that he likes to study and meditates when we're not doing anything mission related."

"And stomp guys.", the copilot chuckled, "So…are you off the hot seat yet over that impromptu smack down at the gym?"

A corner of his mouth ticked up, "Yeah. It seems the Lieutenant who helped us out is a security dude for the Japanese government. And though Kaminsky doesn't admit it, I think he gets an unofficial pass on a lot of stuff he does, too."

Shaking his head, "I wonder why that is?...Don't know about you, but I seriously doubt he could get away with a lot in the states."

Shrugging, "I don't know either, but I really do think he's coming back to the USA…"

Now fighting the 'yoke' as the Lockheed modified cargo plane shuddered, "Why's that?", the copilot strained to ask.

While helping his copilot maintain control of the aircraft, "Kaminsky's been asking some of our other geeks where the best schools are to get your advanced degree in his field, and he looked very interested in some of the schools mentioned to him over his first choices.", Warmarster replied.

XX

"Hey Dean, how's it hangin'?", Sergeant Andy Reed asked when he made it to _Kaminsky_'s meteorologist's station where the intern was changing modes on the Doppler radar.

Still looking at his screen, "Not bad Andy." Then, "And, I like this a _lot_ better than dropping drop sondes, I can actually _see_ what's going on.", _Dean_ replied with some excitement in his voice, "And when I cross-reference it with the data the sondes give us we get a lot better picture of what's going on.", he said before the cargo plane shuddered and dropped in altitude, forcing him to grab onto his table and riding out the aerial turmoil quite well. Andy grabbed for a handhold to keep from flying around inside the compartment on his own.

Having done this for years, the Air Force NCO smirked, "I told you it was important Dean. And from the way you sway in the turbulence, I can tell you just love getting tossed around like a rag doll."

_Dean_ smiled as he mused for a few seconds. Shrugging, "Maybe not a doll, more like a Cuddlebuddy®…say like a Pandaroo®…maybe.", the blond American said of the plush toy as he reflected on its long gone owner.

With a slight, sad grin, he sighed internally as he silently wished her well, with that special guy she was sure to be involved with. Resolving to hold to his promise not to bother the relationship he was _sure_ she had built once he got her message those years ago…that he _was_, indeed, her _ex_.

Bringing him out of his musings, "A plush toy?", Andy snorted, "What kind of guy would want one of those?"

Smiling in amusement, "Well, maybe not a guy, but I think my sister might like one to remember me by.", _Dean_ replied.

Looking skeptically at Dean, "Yeah, but all those things are weird…"

"So?", _Dean_ shrugged, "Some of them are highly sought out by collectors. In fact, I heard a few of them had limited runs of less than fifty.", _Dean_ related to the Air Force NCO as he remembered Kim Possible's first mission and learning of her obsession with the Flamingoat owned by Mister Paisley.

Thinking on this for a moment, "Well if that's the case then those limited edition ones have to be worth some cash.", Andy replied.

Nodding, "Yeah, and it might be a nice investment…"

"Well, if you don't waste it on kids.", Andy countered, "They'd just destroy them in nothing flat."

Offhandedly, "Not all kids are like that.", _Dean_ replied, "If parents teach them the value of stuff I'd bet that most would take care of their things.", he suggested. Shrugging, "Anyway those toys _are_ meant to be used."

"Maybe so, but a lot of parents today let their kids get away with anything.", Andy replied. "But still, I don't think that they'll hold up all that well."

Smirking, "To some extent Mom and Dad let my sister get away with stuff, but she's pretty well behaved and takes care of her dolls and other toys.", _Dean_ told him, "If I had the cash it would be a good investment for her."

"Then she's pretty lucky and so are your parents.", Andy said before he started to his station, "Now, I'll see you later. I have the other intern back there with me and I have to keep an eye on her and hope she doesn't drop herself through the chute instead of a sonde.", he chuckled. "You have fun up here."

Mock thoughtfully, "Yeah you'd better,", _Dean_ smirked, "She did look a little green around the gills when I last saw her…later.", he waved before he turned to his screen.

Andy laughed, "If she hurls she can clean it up, I am **not** her maid."

Snorting, "You can at least give her a bucket.", _Dean_ suggested.

XXX

_Yamanouchi:_

Seated around a low table, a red-robed, white haired old man addressed one of the five dressed in black gi's, _(Yori-kun, have you and your team been successful in eliminating all traces of the Chosen One from the files of police agencies assigned to you?)_, as he placed his tea cup on the table before him.

Setting her tea cup on the table, _(Of course Grandfather, all data pertaining to Ron-sama has been destroyed a little over a week ago. Suzy-san and Wanda-san were my witnesses.)_, Yori replied as both women nodded in agreement.

A small smile, _(Thank you Granddaughter.)_, Sensei nodded back. _(I just wished to be assured of the success of your mission.)_ Then frowning, _(Was there any need for lethal measures to secure mission security?)_

A slight shake of the head, _(There was no need, Grandfather. In fact the boredom of the government asset we encountered did nothing but give us the motivation we needed to complete the task more quickly than envisioned.)_, Yori grinned to Suzy's and Wanda's light groans.

_(It was lucky that we realized this Sensei, and that our oversight didn't come back to haunt us.)_, Hirotaka interjected. _(If Stoppable-sama returns to his homeland and was in the employ of any entity requiring the veracity of his identity, they may desire fingerprints or a blood sample to prove who he is.)_

Wanda frowned_, (Baka…that is why we borrowed your spouse…to make sure that we cleaned as many places as we could think of.)_, then smirked, _(All you had to do was keep Stoppable-sama out of trouble…And you couldn't even do that.)_ Then looking sternly to Hiro, _(If this continues we might have to bring the Mechanic back.)_

_(Those are hurtful words my friend…), _Hiro scolded her, but before the banter between them could escalate they were interrupted by the white haired ninja master.

With a look that brooked no further banter, _(No more, either of you, what is done is done.)_, Sensei said. _(There are a few people on at that facility who should be talked to in the upcoming weeks to make sure this does not happen again.), _he stated, looking to Hirotaka, _(We should have no more need of our friend's abilities. Once this decade was enough, he removed a thorn which may have hobbled us in time.)_

The undercover ninja frowned, _(I had no idea that our friend was going to engage in a beat down of the martial arts students on that base Wanda-san.)_, looking to her in bewilderment. Then fixing her with a look all at the table were familiar with, _(However, some of them were abrasive in their mannerisms and language to someone they felt beneath them.)_, he let hang for a few moments. Then a knowing smirk,_ (Although, you,)_, he nodded to Wanda,_ (would have been right at home in the roughhousing atmosphere present.)_

Ignoring the shot, she was still riled at Ron nearly breaking character at that airbase, _(Fool!)_, Wanda exclaimed,_ (The Chosen One is supposed to stay behind the scenes where he can assist Yamanouchi in its efforts to keep Japan safe from those who wish to do us harm! Displaying his abilities in such a manner may lead some to begin asking embarrassing questions…)_

Sensei interrupted_, (And government agents __**will**__ encourage those who ask these question to __**not**__ do so in the future.)_

_(People are dumb Sensei.), _Hiro responded.

_(My friend they can also be influenced to mind their own business as well,)_, Sensei replied matter-of-factly._ (But after this event I am certain that the authorities have taken precautions that the hazing will not happen in the future.),_ he smiled ever so innocently.

XXX

_Aboard Storm Chaser One:_

Hand on the intercom 'Transmit' button, _Dean_ began a countdown Sergeant Andy Reed listened for at his end of the C-130.

"Drop in five…four…three…two…one…drop, drop, drop.", before the American intern removed his finger from the button.

He didn't have to wait long for the response, "It's deployed Kaminsky."

After spending a few moments reading the screens receiving data transmitted to him, _Dean_ pressed the button again, "I have data…and it looks good."

One of the staff weather geeks with him stared at the screen, "It looks like you nailed it Kaminsky!", he said with a mix of excitement and respect as the plane rocked in the turbulence, "You picked it up a lot faster than I did."

Happy from the near-peer review, "Thanks Ben…", holding on to his table before looking to his screens again, "Hold on I gotta tell the old man what we're gonna do next…" Taking in the data, and making a few calculations, "Uh I think we need to stay on this course and head out and then turn to, oh say, about a heading of 220 degrees and then turn back into the storm." Thoughtfully, after taking in the upcoming flight path, "I wonder just how much fuel we have left."

After scanning over _Dean's_ shown work, "Call Warmarster up and see what he thinks, he's the one who's responsible for this crate and _he's_ the one who gets to explain it to the brass if we have to go swimming."

Shaking his head, "I get all that. It's just that I have to wonder if we have to head back in and gas up.", Dean retorted as the plane bucked in the storm wall.

"Again his call,", he replied, "but we've been out here for seven hours and we have to be getting close to our max range."

Reluctantly _Dean_ agreed as he held on to his equipment table, "Yeah, I hear you, but this is my first big one and this is so cool trying to figure out what it's going to do.", as he looked down to his equipment and charts.

In mock seriousness, "Do yourself a favor Kaminsky…"

When _Dean_ looked to him, "Run as far as you can when we get back."

Taken aback, "Why would I want to do that?"

Smirking, "It's getting into your blood, that's why. And weather…or rather hurricane hunting is going to spoil any kind of relationship that you are going to _try_ to have.", the weather geek said with some authority. "It's always going to be in the back of your mind no matter what else you try to maintain in your life."

Shrugging, "But I like it, I mean I really like it…"

Shaking his head, a corner of his mouth curled up, "Then you're a lost cause, Kaminsky."

A lopsided grin, "Don't see a problem for me anyhow…I don't have a relationship anyway, and I don't plan on having one anytime in the future either.", _Dean_ responded.

"Well, if you get so involved in this it's going to take over your life, you never will…but if that's what you want…", his voice trailed off.

After a few moments contemplation, _Dean_ began to chuckle, "It might have been a problem a few years ago, but I'm pretty sure that chapter of my life is over. Other than this,", waggling a hand at his station, "all I intend to do with my life is kick back with a good book, sipping on the occasional brew…", Dean said, settling in his seat, "I feel like I'm making a difference here and I like the feeling of that."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The girls were in their third beer, each, when Monique Jenkins' cell phone began to ring. Finally after three rings Justine Flanner looked at the number displayed, "Guess who's calling _you_ 'Nique?"

Oblivious to the question, lost in her gazing at the 'hunks' than paying attention to the banter at the table, Kim answered instead, "Who?"

A raised eyebrow, "Zita.", was Justine's reply.

Puzzled, Kim asked, "How do you know it's Zita, Justy?"

A buzzed gleam in her eye, "'Cause I'm a genius with a photographic memory that's why.", Justine snarked. "Once something goes in it doesn't go out."

Diverting her focus before her inborn superior streak came out again, "Give me the phone Justy, I _have_ to talk to Felix and Zita.", Kim reached for the device.

Holding the phone back, the blonde frowned, "I don't know Kim, she's got a temper and you and they really haven't worked this out about Ron between the three of you.", Justine warned the red head. Then relenting when she saw Kim wasn't going to back down, "Are you sure you want to talk to them?"

Sheepishly, "I sorta have to Justy, maybe Felix knows something I missed in all this."

Handing it over to her, "Alright, but it's your funeral."

Taking the phone, "I'm a big girl,", Kim huffed, "I've finally got all my shit in one sock."

Smirking, "I guess that's one way of putting it Possible.", Justine leaned in to see if she could catch the audio of the call.

Kim pushed the call button. "Monique Jenkins' phone, how may I help you?"

A woman's voice with a slight Spanish accent replied, "Is Monique there? This is Zita Flores."

"Hi Zita, how are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Kim…Kim Possible.", the red head replied and then held the phone in front of her, more to keep the 'eruption of outrage' from her ear she felt was coming from the other end, than to allow all at the table to listen in.

So it was that Kim, Justine and Monique, after she quit ogling the waiter, listened in to a quite spirited _conversation_ between a young man and Zita until his voice came on. "Kim this is Felix…", came a lengthy pause, before all could hear a deep breath being taken on the other end, "Just what the _hell_ did you do to Ron?!", the young man's voice blasted from the phone.

Monique, worried that this confrontation would trigger a relapse with Kim, cut in, "Felix this is Monique, you have to calm down and we need to talk about this face to face. This isn't something that we can discuss over the phone.", she cautioned him. "Now, where _are_ you?"

Brusquely, "We're an hour out 'Nique.", Felix replied. Then after he calmed down, "Zita wants to talk to you about our wedding plans this weekend."

Closer to the phone now, "Ok, we can do that Felix as long as you remain calm with Kim. There are things going on that no one had a clue about, and tearing into her is not going to make things better.", Monique reasoned. "It won't help get Stoppable back either and getting miss fiery and headstrong upset might make it worse in the long run."

Anger coming through again, "Monique…I just want to give her a piece of my mind. I haven't heard from the first friend I ever made when I got to Middleton in ages…", Felix stopped before he went off over the phone again.

Cutting him off, "He befriended me right away too, Wheels. And don't forget your girl was the first to ever go out with him back in the day.", Monique reminded him that others missed Ron too, in all of this.

After a short pause, "OK we'll talk…", sounding a bit more subdued now.

Satisfied, "Good we'll talk, not _yell_, but talk, understand?", Monique replied. "And since I have to take Possible into a bridal shop tomorrow afternoon anyway, I talk to Zita too, if she wants me to help her with her dress."

Coming back on the line, "We'll be in town in less than an hour, where do you want to meet?", Zita asked.

"Meet us at Campy's; we're here and dinner's almost done for us. We can talk while you eat.", Monique suggested.

"That's the place a couple of blocks from the mall?", Zita asked.

"Yeah, and we've been drinking beer, but if we're going to get into _that_ kind of talk, Kim, Justy and I are going to switch to soda or ice tea or something."

"Alright Monique…Felix and Kim can have their meeting while you and I talk about the wedding…But who's Justy?"

Smirking, "Justine Flanner.", Monique deadpanned. "And the rest is fine with me, but Kim _does_ need to talk to your guy and Flanner can be the referee so the bloodshed is kept to minimal.", she said to Justine's snort and Kim's widening eyes.

They heard a snort over the phone, "I guess that's acceptable. We'll be there in about forty-five minutes. Later.", then the phone disconnected.

Justine leaned in with a smile on her face, "This is going to be fun to watch…"

Giving the blonde genius a look, "Don't even go there girlfriend." Then looking to her best friend, "Kim, are you going to be alright?", with worry in her voice.

A look of resignation on Kim's face, "Yeah,", she sighed, "I might even let Felix pop me once real good for some payback…"

Eyes narrowing at the red head, "This is a restaurant and bar Kim, not a dojo, so we ain't going there.", Monique glared at Kim's small surrender to her self-pity. "Anyway let's see if we can defuse this long festering bomb before it goes off."

XXXX

All set, get ready for some fireworks to come. Hope that restaurant's insurance can cover any mayhem that could come from that talk. But Ron's really getting bitten by the bug, and may go the distance in his new field, if nature and mechanical issues don't intrude.

But Drew's going to need that hospital at GJ if he keeps testing stuff on Sam. Mama Bear with green plasma going off on him seems to be the best kind of 'positive reinforcement'…, if nothing else.

Thanks for following along. Until next time!


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi all, those who have been following along, or just pass through from time to time, it's time for the next chapter of 'Storm Chaser'.**

**We'll get to the recap and launch in a moment, but before we do that, Larry and I'd like to thank those who've chimed in as they have since the last posting: Mahler Avatar, Randamwriter, Robot Wolf 26Z, the ever elusive 'Guest', ajw1970, Jimmy1201, eckles, Delilah88, math123 and DarthManwe, thank you all for your support!**

**Previously, Kim was catching up with friends in Middleton and learning of another of Ron's friends who has a bone to pick with her about that fateful summer/fall right after she left for England. That ought to be quite the cheery encounter…Drakken's, once again, gone 'Mad Scientist' at home and is facing the wrath of the Mother of their child, the subject of his experiment and their 'benefactor'. Boy just don't learn, on either side of the law, do he? And Ron's back out in the wild black-and-blue with his acquaintances in Storm Chaser One, while Sensei and his clandestine crew make their reports on their recent forays to wipe any trace of Ronald Dean Stoppable from agencies which have such records of their undercover Chosen One. Side-shots about Dean/Ron and his dojo riot on the airbase also were recounted; much to Suzie's and Wanda's dismay at not being on hand to either take part in or play peanut gallery to the festivities.**

**We finished last chapter with Felix ready to chew on some Possible butt about Ron, and we lead off this one with what went down. All the rest, hopefully, is gravy?**

**Enjoy!**

Storm Chaser

Chapter 34

_Campy's Café, Middleton:_

The three _now_ sober young women stood as they watched a wheelchair bound young man roll into the restaurant, followed by a young Hispanic woman. Kim took the initiative, walked to meet them and gave them each a warm hug, "Felix, Zita it's good to see you again."

Surprised at first, the young man regrouped and seemed about to continue the tirade he began earlier on the phone with the red head, but the greetings from the two other women, one blonde, the other African-American intruded.

The Hispanic woman whispered into Monique's ear, "Felix is _still_ pissed, but I think Possible will be able to defend herself."

Glancing at her friends, "Don't worry she can, but Justine will referee to keep it PG.", the fashionista replied.

Zita then pulled Monique off into a corner while the other three went back to the table. Felix just stared at Kim for a moment. And then slowly and quietly, "Kim? W…_why_ did you shut Ron _out?_" His voice growing louder with each word. "_Why_ did you _abandon_ him?", his face red and in a severe grimace as Kim's jaw tensed.

Stunned, Kim could only stare. Before she could reply, he bit out, "You **broke** him!" She flinched. "You _deserted him!_", his eyes hardened, he drew out the words. Rubbing his face in anguish as she tensed, "I tried to help him,", he paused, then his eyes locked on hers, "but _I_ was too far away." He exhaled a harsh breath, "He called me…a _few_ times…but I had no idea!", his hands went up in exasperation before he stopped and just shook his head and settled in his chair.

While Felix simmered, the tension at the table increased. Kim looked down at the table, thinking of what she wanted to say to him. She knew, that eventually, she was going to have to face harsh questions from Felix, Ron's best male friend.

Looking up, "You aren't saying anything to me that I didn't say to myself every _day_ after I realized what I had done to Ron…my family, my friends…", Kim started. Taking a breath, "This isn't an excuse,", she said as his eyebrows rose, "but when this went down I was in the middle of a nervous breakdown…I was having nightmares, _daymares_, you name it, I was having a full-on freaking mental and emotional collapse just after I got to school in England.", Kim recounted as Felix's jaw dropped.

Before he could reply, "I locked _everybody_ out Felix, not just Ron…But, I just…_couldn't_ let Ron see…me that way." Kim's eyes a little frantic while she explained this. Drawing a hand through her hair, "In my…_panic_, I felt that Ron shouldn't see me this way…that this _man_ who loves me as much as he _does_…", she drew out in contemplation, while she briefly debated in her mind whether or not this was still true, or not, "didn't deserve a girlfriend who was a mental case. So I had my folks cut off all contact with him, and everybody else, while I did the same from England."

A few seconds went by as Felix took this in, before Kim prepared to continue.

Looking Felix dead in the eyes, "I tried to fix all of that myself and…I couldn't do it…I failed.", Kim flatly declared. "I failed Ron,", she sniffled, "and me…our friends and 'rents. I was soooo wrong trying to do it all by myself.", she said bitterly. "I alienated nearly everybody I knew, and drove away the only man I'll ever love.", her eyes haunted with regret.

Looking neutrally to her, "Then why aren't you crying Kim?", Felix quietly asked her. "How come after your confession of your _Kimness_, as Ron used to call it,", she flinched, "running amuck, and its resulting _loss_ of your boyfriend, that, years later, I don't find you shedding any tears over this train wreck of your _own_ making.", his eyes hardening.

Staring back at him, "How does crying, _now_, help find Ron and tell him that I screwed up?", Kim shot back, "How does it help me in a search I undertook to find Ron right after I was able to get help and end my self-imposed exile from everything, or everyone I ever knew or loved?", her voice rising before Justine cleared her throat.

Her eyes flashing to the concerned blonde 'referee' and back to Felix, "_Tears?_ I shed plenty of them once I got a handle on what had happened to me, what I realized I had done and what I had _lost_ in all of this.", Kim pushed back. "But tears now won't help me find the man I…hope to marry someday, and be the mother of _his_ children.", her voice caught. "Even if he _doesn't_ want to marry me, I at least want to find him and explain what happened…And beg his forgiveness.", Kim's eyes saddened, yet carrying determination in them.

"But instead of continuing to host a pity party for one, like I'd done four years ago, I got help, regrouped, decided enough was enough and took care of the problem I was having and started looking for the one person who completes me.", she looked him dead in the eyes. "Tears? I've shed plenty of them over this; there'll probably be more tears to come, but right now, I've moved from there, to taking care of me, building my future…and moving forward in my search for him.", Kim finished.

Then quietly, "Whether he'll have me in his life…or not.", as she let out a long breath and collapsed in her chair.

A little stunned, and some of the fire now gone out of his intended tirade, "I hadn't heard a thing…other than there was a complete blackout from you or your family,", Felix replied, "with Ron…" Breathing deeply for a while, "Sorry for going off on you…but after only getting _one_ part of a side…", he rambled.

Then looking to her, "You…you said you had a breakdown…Are you better?", he asked.

Nodding, "Yeah, I did. I had and still have a lot of support.", Kim said. "Things have gotten better for me, with the help I've received, and I've got a handle on things, and can deal with what happened to me.", she relaxed in her chair.

Before he could say anything to that, "But you may be the key to getting one thing resolved.", Kim said to his surprise.

Totally in the dark, "Me?", Felix squeaked. "How?"

"You could tell me what college Ron may be attending, for starters.", Kim said to his blossoming confusion.

"Ron's going to college?", Felix blurted out. Scratching his head, "I know that fall he was in junior college here in Middleton…but had no idea he had gone on to college…I wasn't around here much after going east and kind of lost track of…", he said as he wracked his brain. Then in realization, "But how would _you_ know that he's in college? I've done extensive online searches and I couldn't find anything about him, anywhere."

"Yeah, well I learned that he somehow evaded notice and secretly traveled to that school in Japan. The one he went to for that student exchange from back in high school?", she reminded him. At his nod she sighed, "Well after my blackout, he went there and got _some_ kind of support for some things he needed help with, some of them related to me,", Kim blushed in embarrassment, "and from there he went off to college. Somewhere."

"I was only able to track Ron to that school, a few months ago.", she explained but left out the secrets she learned of the school and its ties to the Japanese government. "But nothing more."

Catching the stare from someone she had been jealous of back when he and Ron first met, "_Dammit_ Kim, that can't be all you've found! People just don't disappear! There has to be _some_ kind of record.", Felix challenged her. "I mean with all the resources you've had at your disposal all these years …"

Cutting him off, "I…I don't know Felix…Ron didn't tell them where he was going…"

Cutting her off, "Kim…Do you _actually_ expect me to believe _that_? Just how _stu_…"

From the side, "Watch it Renton.", Justine Flanner's icy voice kept him from saying something which would probably do nothing more than aggravate the situation between the two.

Flippantly growling, "Mind your own business Flanner…"

"This_ is_ my business, Renton.", Justine shot back. Keeping him focused on her, "Listen, she screwed up…She admits that." Before he could reply, "So what? We've _all_ done that at one time or another…and I'll put money down that you have too."

While he took that in, "Tara just happened to be with Kim one time and _watched_ what Kim was going through, something she had been going through, for _years_.", she said to the flabbergasted young man. "In fact it freaked out Miss Bubbly enough talk to us about it. And no matter who you are, if something like this comes at you out of the blue, and keeps coming at you at all hours of the day or night, for _years_, it's going to do a number on you, too."

While he thought on this, "And you'd better tone it down Renton, because if you screw her back up, I'm gonna kick your scrawny butt and then mess up your van so bad you'll have to sell it for scrap!" When his eyes cut over. "Don't think I won't.", Justine warned before she waved Monique back to her discussion with Zita. Felix's outbursts, though not too loud, had caught his girlfriend's attention, she was about to come over to calm him down.

Waving an accusatory hand at Kim, "But…"

Riding over him, "What happened wasn't all her fault you idiot. Cut her some slack!", Justine bit back. Though he seemed to be constantly primed to chew Kim out, he had to be reined in to have an adult discussion about what happened with Ron, and what they could do to fix that problem.

Breaking the silence that followed Justine's outburst, "This isn't an excuse Felix.", Kim shook her head. "Something was giving me nightmares when I got over to England…I tried to hide them and cope with them on my own…but I couldn't do it.", her mouth quirked. "Some of them were the images of those aliens being killed by Ron…"

Interrupting, "What do you mean 'killed by Ron'?", Felix blurted. "It _was_ _you_ that scared them off, right?"

Snorting, "Me? Not a chance.", Kim shook her head. Looking him in the eyes, "I was out of it at the time.", she said to Felix's eyebrows shooting upwards. "Ron killed them, Felix. Not me, not Shego, and definitely not Drakken. Ron did what _aalllll_ the militaries in the world couldn't do, he stopped the alien invasion, _killed_ the invaders and destroyed all their equipment."

After she let this sink in, "Now some of the people I talked to believe that Ron was also suffering some form of PTSD at the same time I was having those nightmares.", she paused again. "And since he and I are more than a little _in tune_ with each other mentally, I might have been getting flashes of what he was going through at the time…"

Shaking his head, "Pfffttttt! That's absurd Possible…"

"Is it?", Kim's voice rose, "We shared dreams or 'visions' before we were lovers and it seems to be the case since.", she quirked an eyebrow, "Anyway the 'visions' I received after moving to England were very traumatic and quite horrific. If you want I can describe them to you in great detail or you can talk to Tara, about a little session I had when I was on the flight back with her and Josh from Bonnie's wedding. My throat had swollen closed and I was foaming at the mouth."

Disbelief in his voice, "I don't believe you Kim."

Snorting, "Maybe you should go and talk to Tara.", Kim's eyes haunted from that memory. "But the point here is that there was more to Ron than him being the goofball everyone thought he was. _You_ could feel it too, couldn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I made my second trip to that school Ron went to on that exchange trip. Remember that one?", Kim asked. At his nod, "Good, while I was there I learned some things."

Felix frowned, "Such as?"

Peering intently at him, "Do you remember Ron and me sharing a dream during that museum field trip back in high school?"

Shrugging, "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Ron and I were somehow in tune psychologically, we dreamed the exact same dream.", Kim let sink in for a moment. "And from what the headmaster of that school said I must have been channeling Ron's nightmares and by that extension, experiencing them.", she said to Felix's suddenly rising eyebrows. "From what he said he believes that those nightmares, unannounced, and with me completely unaware of their source, drove me over the deep end…And then it got to the point where I couldn't even _function_ for over a year."

Skeptically, "You can document all this?", Felix's tone matched the look on his face.

Kim's eyes narrowing, "Do you want to talk to the GJ shrinks?", she shot back. Holding her hands apart, "I have a file about six inches thick." Then dropping them, "If you can _get_ clearance they might let you go through it. Or better yet, you can ask Wade for his opinion of what's in there.", Kim suggested, "I have the contact information to get a hold of the school,", she said with a gleam in her eyes, "if you ask nicely I'll give it to you and then you can ask _them_."

Waving her off, "I'll just talk to Wade, I can only that hope he can give me an unbiased assessment of what's in your dossier."

"He might balk Felix, but if I give my consent, he should have no problems giving you unclassified data."

Exhaling slowly, "OK, I guess I'll have to do that.", he agreed. "I still have questions to ask, Possible, but that'll have to do for now…", Then his stomach rumbled, "It's late and my fiancée and I are hungry.", he said sheepishly. "My fiancée,", Kim twitched slightly, "and I have been driving all day, with nothing to eat but the snacks we packed for the trip. We'll be here for a few days before I have to head back to school."

Nodding, "OK.", Kim said before she looked over to Monique and Zita. Noticing her glance, they came over when the red head motioned to them.

Seated, Kim looked to Zita, "Felix and I still have some things to cover, but not right now. You've had a long day, so why don't you guys order and we can finish after you eat?"

Zita glanced at her fiancée out of the corner of her eye, "Well Kim…", she paused somewhat melodramatically, "did he give you a piece of his mind?", as she looked tentatively to her, "You know…we would have been married two years ago if…"

A tired smirk, "Yeah I know, being a bitch isn't what it's cracked up to be.", Kim mockingly replied as their waiter eagerly returned. There were two new customers to serve…and to potentially receive tips from.

Justine snorted, "I beg to differ dear Miss Possible.", and smirked. "It most certainly _is_ what it's cracked up to be."

All looked to her in surprise, and after several seconds of dead-air, the table's occupants cracked up in laughter.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Seated across from each another in her office, "So how is Samantha doing with the treatments?", Betty Director asked the young girl's parents.

Sighing, "She's being released tomorrow Betty.", Shego said, rubbing her temples. "After that, we'll be heading back home…finally.", said a mother looking gratefully to someone who could empathize, "I just want to thank you for keeping our presence here a secret while your Docs checked out _our_ daughter.", she coldly gazed to the now-shrinking-in-his-seat-father.

Satisfied with the results of her _message_, she looked back to their host, "And to keep this visit 'on the books', as it were. We're _still_ holding up our end of the pact we made back in '07.", she replied to satisfy those skeptical _factions_ that were sticklers for the terms of their pardon set out back then.

Smiling to her, "I know you are.", Betty replied. Then frowning, "And Drew, you really pissed me off there. How many _times_ did Shego tell you _not_ to _experiment_ on _humans?_", she glowered further to someone who seemed desperate to disappear into the chair's upholstery.

Whining, "I know, I've learned my lesson and it won't happen again.", Drew replied, quite wide-eyed in fright. "I am surprised more than you are with what happened to Sam.", he offered to two of his major detractors throughout their visit to GJ. That's not to say those at the facility familiar with this didn't go out of their way to bust his chops about experimenting on a child, much _less_ his daughter.

Staring him down, "Just don't do it again Lipsky…or I'll have Possible visit your lair.", Betty inwardly smirked when he began to freak out.

Hands up in alarm, "Don't do that Betty, we've done our best to stay under the radar and Dr. D _is_ making things for your organization.", Shego protested. "If you send her, she's probably going to have her boyfriend tag along and together they, more likely _he_, will break things when they show up. We'd prefer for this to not happen, with Sam and all that."

Then after contemplating just how little she had heard about her and Drew's former nemeses, "By the way, since it was _you_ who brought them up for the first time, in, oh I don't know, since _forever_…how are the Princess and her boy toy?"

Slowly shaking her head, "She doesn't know where you guys live,", then frowning, "and Ronald Stoppable still eludes our abilities to find him."

Eyebrows up in disbelief, "_Still?_", Shego sank back in her chair. "Damn, I thought that was a joke you guys were playing on the villains, and us…", she rolled her eyes, "and you were just going to surprise us with him in the doorway holding Kimmie's _twins_ or something."

Pursing her lips, "Not at this point.", Betty sighed.

Before Shego or Drew could reply, "But what we do have, is Dr. Wade Load assigned to Kimberly as her partner in the interim.", Betty related to Shego's raising eyebrow, "Nerdlinger? Working with the Princess?"

Nodding, "Yes, but please don't refer to him in that way outside this room, he might retaliate in ways we can't foresee." Betty cautioned. "He really does have the world wired, on his _own_ time, if you catch my drift. Embarrassing videos long thought lost, of either of you, may suddenly appear over the internet, or things not as _prosaic_…", she left hanging.

When they caught her meaning, "And just this summer, she and Dr. Load _have_ spoken with people that Ronald Stoppable lived with after his disappearance from Middleton. It is our hope that he will reappear in the future and with Miss Possible working with him they will be enough to shut down whatever is left of the villains from before the Lowardians invaded."

Taking it all in, "So you have no idea where the buffoon is?", Shego asked in complete surprise, "Even with _Wade_ working for you? I thought your Intel was better than that…"

Bristling a little, "According to what we have been _informed_…he's lived in Japan for a number of years, _somehow_, completely off the radar. And what we have recently been informed of is that Stoppable has enrolled at a college or university, _somewhere_, under an assumed name."

Whistling, "Man, how the hell did the Sidekick get so good at disappearing?", Shego asked in newfound respect for the former Sidekick. "So where did he go? And _how_ do you know he's using an 'assumed name', Betts? I thought your Intel is better than that…"

Frustration lacing her voice, "Believe me, we've done an extensive, thorough, _worldwide_ search for the name of one Ronald. Stoppable, or variations we could think of. And to date…nothing has come up.", Betty growled. "What _leads_ we thought we had on him and his movements has been one big goose egg for us." Running a hand through her hair, "With the finances he had at hand, he could be anywhere and we'd never have a _clue_ of his whereabouts."

Perking up, "Finances? What finances are you talking about?", a confused Drakken jumped in. "We got all the Buffoon's money back when he was in high school."

Dr. Director's eye lit up, "You didn't even get a _tenth_ of it back then Drew.", she said to two jaws dropping. "_And_ he had been receiving money _throughout_ his time in high school." Summing up what all but a very few knew of his royalties and investments, "Considering what his accounts and shares of Bueno Nacho stock were worth he may be one of the world's richest men."

To their obvious questions, "But he did such a good job of covering his tracks and moving his money around that even Wade Load can't determine where Ron or his family are. Period.", Betty lamented as her guests were suddenly at the edge of their seats.

Sitting back in her chair again, Shego whistled, "It sounds like someone with the intellect of Zorpox…", she paused when Betty's eye twitched, "has vanished with a tidy sum of money, and a way to cover his tracks _with_ all that money."

Leaning forward, "Sooo Betty,", Shego's eyebrows suggestively rose, "is there anybody trying to take over the world right now?", she snarked. "If there is, it just _might_ be the Sidekick.", she teased.

Realizing the underlying sarcasm buried in the comment, "Well played Shego…", Betty snorted. "But according to what we are monitoring, there's nothing of the sort going on. However we have learned of some unrest in Asia, but other than that, we can't determine anything else."

To Shego's raised eyebrow, Drew's too, "We've been blocked from the entire Asian block of nations for some time, so we are unable to search for him there.", Dr. Director replied. "We've made _some_ strides in accessing the region to help with crime there, but it's been slow.", she lamented.

"Well, that area aside,", Shego said, "there's still a very big world out there for him to hide in…He could be in one of the world's militaries, or incarcerated somewhere…", she spitballed.

Frustrated, "I can get into nearly any database in the world, even the French Foreign Legion's…my hacker is one of the best there is,", Betty peered to her guests, "and I can say without contradiction that Ronald Stoppable is not in any system we can access.", she blew out a breath, "So until Ron decides to tell us where he is, we have to wait for him to pop out from whatever Hobbit© hole he is in at that moment."

"We've got a pretty good hacker working for us, maybe he could work with yours.", Drew offered.

Smirking, "Information Compiler _Specialist_, Drew.", Shego corrected him. "Remember?"

Paling slightly, "Thank you for reminding me dear, I forgot his title.", Drew gulped.

Smiling, Betty paused at the thought that some of what information gleaned by her hackers sometimes strayed into gray areas, doing just enough to not be considered illegal, "Possible's current partner, Wade Load…"

A snarky interruption, "Name's familiar, Betty.", Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yes…he should be, after all those times he directed Kim and Ron at you two.", Betty smirked, as her guests groaned. "Wade will continue to be Kim's partner after they return from their outing in Japan."

"Ah, I see…So he's the Buffoon's replacement?", Drakken asked.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, "Ask your wife if anyone could stand up to your 'Buffoon', _Drakken_.", Betty drawled, Nodding to Shego, "She remembers the events of that day." Drakken paled again after catching the look in his wife's eyes.

Turning back to Betty, "If Stoppable is on his game he can defeat whole armies.", Shego replied. Shaking her head after a moment's thought, "You know Betty, that guy has shown some pretty good moves over the years, it's a wonder how his recent smarts never showed with him earlier on while doing the super hero, slash, super smart guy with Kimmie.", the former villainess pondered.

Frowning, "I don't know Shego,", Betty replied, "maybe it's better that he didn't stay that way." To Shego's and Drakken's raised eyebrows, "To have a teenager like _that_ one…back then, all _uber_…", she flailed for the word, "Well that might be more trouble that having a bunch of techno villains trying to take over the world.", the head of GJ mused.

After thinking further on the subject, "Yes I am pretty sure we wouldn't have wanted that. There was a point, if we had to, where we would have had to use the _lethal_ option.", Betty informed her guests.

Shego whistled in astonishment, "And once you allow _that_ genie out of the bottle there really isn't a way to put it back."

"Too true, so we do not want to go there unless we have to."

The green skinned woman nodded, "I know Possible has been here,", she frowned, "and I want to thank you for keeping us separate. It could have gotten ugly if we'd have met up, even here…I'm really not her friend."

Casually looking to her, "I am very aware of your past with Kimberly, Shego, but eventually you are going to have to _deal_ with her."

Warily, "Why would we have do that?", Shego asked.

Hands clasped on her desk, "I am narrowing down my choices as to who I am going to turn your contact information over to…", Betty caught the open mouthed stare, "She is better qualified than I am for this task and it would be good experience for her too."

Stunned, Shego sat in silence for a few moments as she took all this in. Finally, glowering, "Shit!", she muttered, "I hate you."

Smiling slightly, "Now Shego, she isn't your liaison with GJ, yet, and won't be for a while.", Betty assured the formerly villainous couple, "She is still in school in England for another year.", her smile widened. "But I expect it to come about, eventually,", she looked off in amusement before smirking, "say in a couple to three years."

Frowning, "Still don't have to like it Betts.", Shego grumped. Fuming, "This _sucks_ having the Princess bust our chops in case we mess up, even a little."

Her hands flat on the desk, "But you _will_ have to deal with it eventually.", Betty reminded her. Then with a mischievous grin, "I expect she'll take the news just like you did, so cut her some slack.", she giggled. Then sincerely, "But really, she is _that_ good and I for one am glad that we have her onboard. She may not be able to fully return to the field except for special circumstances, but when she's with us full time in the next few years, we expect her to be the best of the best.", she said proudly of her future agent.

"By then she will not only have the experiences she's gained from her years in the field, she will have the topflight schooling needed to help make the agency run smoother than it has before.", Betty said happily. "Her name alone gets her the recognition we need from the various governments that we have to deal with to smooth things over with them."

Waving a hand between him and Shego, "Why _her_…and why _us_?", a perplexed Drakken asked Betty.

Looking to him, then Shego, "Because she is used to dealing with you guys, and you, her.", Betty replied. Then sighing and rubbing her temples, "I'm even going to turn Sheldon over to her when the time comes…", she said with a look that said 'rue the day', to her guests.

Shego snorted, "Oh I'd just love to be a fly on the wall when you tell her."

A mischievous gleam, "I'll record it for posterity Shego.", Betty replied. "And I'm sure that GJ will love to keep those files for entertainment to watch at office parties."

Frowning, "We're still not happy about it…", Shego continued to protest.

Cutting them off, "Sheldon is going to be much more of a problem since he's my brother.", Betty shook her head.

Nonchalantly, "And she and Stoppable were once his picks to be his number one agent too.", Shego reminded her hostess.

Smirking, "Just be glad I don't assign Du for this.", Betty replied to her guests' suddenly nervous looks. "Sometimes he's got a bigger cob up his butt than portrayed by that Fan Fiction writer in his Mardi Gras tale.", Betty chuckled.

Drew looked confused, "Which one was that?"

"'Throw Me Something Mister' or something like that.", Betty replied, "I remember it called for two SEAL Teams involved in a force-on-force training exercise nearby to be inserted into a fracas to make sure things didn't get out of hand…which, according to the base storyline, it did.", she smirked, looking to Shego with a quirked eyebrow.

Nervously, "He's going to finish that one?", Shego coughed as she vaguely remembered events from another part of the fandom and how out of control it had become. Deadpanning, "I'll have you know, I'm a respectable woman now…But do you know if he plans on finishing that tale?", she asked in some morbid curiosity.

Betty smiled, "You were just showing Kimberly a good time in a city known for cutting loose…at a time of barely-controlled carousing.", she said to Shego's growing unease, "It was mostly innocent, I assure you." Then, somewhat mysteriously, "And I've learned he plans on completing that tale…someday."

Tapping her chin at the memories, both literary and literal, "From what I can recall, the hangovers _were_ pretty bad, both on paper _and_ on the street…maybe the worst ones I have ever had.", she grimaced.

Smugly, "Good…just remember that when working with Kimberly, but I assure you it won't be _that_ painful.", Betty retorted.

Now in a better mood, Shego settled down, but tensed briefly, "OK, you've half-convinced me…but if she drives us nuts with that perky sense of right and wrong of hers, I'm going to go postal on you.", the plasma throwing former villainess warned with a mock-glint in her eyes.

Playing along, "OK I stand forewarned, and will make a note to alert you of her taking on this task.", Betty replied in amusement before shuffling some papers she placed in a stack to the side of her desk.

Sitting back in her chair, a more relaxed air about her, "So, with our business at an end for the day, how would you like to join me for dinner in our cafeteria?", Betty asked her guests.

Looking to Drakken, she turned to Betty when he nodded, "Sure. We'd love to.", Shego replied. Then pausing, as something familiar tugged at her memories about the GJ Cafeteria, "But since when did GJ get such good grub?", she asked. "From what I can recall of the food we got while prisoners here, it was _never_ this good."

Smirking, "Since we _purloined_ some of Stoppable's recipes, that's when.", Betty triumphantly replied. Then in irony, "However, my agents have had to get extra physical training because of all the extra weight they gained…", she sighed, before contentedly, "The upside is that they have _never_ been happier."

Puzzled, "But Betty, how did you get the buffoon's recipes?", the blue scientist asked, as he was as familiar with Stoppable's prowess in the kitchen as was his wife.

Smirking gleefully, "We just _happened_ to crack his online blog.", she said to their looks of surprise at the resources GJ spent on this endeavor. "Well, after we noted a _considerable_ lack of activity on his blog…", Betty lightly commented, "We decided to incorporate them into our menus here, figuring he wouldn't mind…"

She paused at their curious looks, "Well, when he ate here in the past, Ron always maintained that even on his worst days, or Kim's _best_ days, for which he received a shoulder punch from her, _he_ could do better than what we were serving to our Agents."

At their looks of growing interest, "So I had our hackers break into his blog and download all of his hidden recipe postings.", Betty shrugged.

Trying not to drool, "Well lead the way Betty.", the mint-hued former villainess said. As she rose from her chair, "So…what's the special tonight?"

Leading the way to one of the many cafeterias in the massive complex, Dr. Director recited the evening menu to her guests, "Country fried steak, mashed potatoes smothered in white sausage gravy, green beans annnnndd blueberry cobbler to finish it off."

By the time she finished, the trio's pace had noticeably picked up.

After musing on the coming eats, Shego whistled, "How long do your PT hours go every day?"

Smirking, "Most of our guys go an hour in the morning and an hour in the late afternoon with another hour of marital arts if they feel they need it.", Betty informed them.

After a little thought, "That's more than I would have thought…"

Slowing her stride, "We want to maintain better readiness, Shego.", Dr. Director's tone changed. "The aliens caught a lot of us flatfooted and if it hadn't been for you guys, Possible and Stoppable we would either be slaves or dead by now.", she said to them as they paused in their steps, too.

Sighing, "The problem is that after Stoppable did all the heavy lifting on that one.", Betty let sink in with the former villains. "He might have had some emotional issues which somehow affected Possible, and in turn it may have had something to with Stoppable leaving Middleton, to parts yet to be determined."

Looking to each other, "How do you know that?", Shego and Drakken asked in unison when they turned to Betty.

Quietly, "It's something we learned from Kimberly after she returned from Japan.", Betty replied. Looking doubtful, "I'm not sure if I buy into it, but it seems to be a reason all that drama between them went down."

Shrugging, "We're still not privy to that information Betty…", Shego related how little she and Drakken knew of the immediate events after that traumatic June afternoon a few short years ago.

Raising an eyebrow, "And until we know for sure all we can do is just classify it as a theory and nothing more.", Betty said. "But once we get our hands on Ronald Stoppable we'll be able to ask him for his side of the post-Graduation events and see if he's had the same problems…then we should know for sure."

XXX

_Aboard the C-130J:_

"Drop, drop, drop.", _Kaminsky_ ordered as the sturdy turboprop aircraft bounced along in the storm turbulence.

Captain Evens, one of the 'core' USAF Meteorologists, leaned over from his seat and nodded as he scanned the radar, "Nice call Kaminsky. You should get some fantastic data on this one."

_Dean_ smiled, "I might be getting the hang of this a little."

"Yeah you might.", he smiled. Then pointing, "There, switch modes."

A little sheepishly, "Thanks.", as he made the change, "Still have to think my way through things."

Grinning, "You're better than I was after two years and a degree under my belt, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really.", the Captain assured the intern. Looking at _Dean's_ screens, "You're recording the sonde right?"

Nodding, "Yeah, on 'D' channel.", _Dean_ replied. "I figure at this altitude we are going to get two or three minutes of good data, but I need to figure out a way to get more channels in play so we can get more data from them."

"But the sondes only give so much data…", Evens started to point out.

Cutting him off, "I know, I want to figure a way to get more out of them.", _Dean_ suggested

Snorting, "If you can do that you might just find yourself in a very expensive home from the cash that idea would earn for you.", Captain Evens shot back in amusement. "I _heard_ you had an idea to reuse sondes. From what I've heard of that, I'd like to sit with you and a beer when we get back."

A shrug and a smile, "Always ready to hash something out sir, but plans are cheap…", Dean replied. "And I think I can find a way to save most of the sondes we use in training and make them easy to recover. Then we can have other guys who are electrical types…engineers I mean, maintain them so that we can get more use. The ones we use for actual missions we can keep them the way they are."

Furrowing his eyes with a raised eyebrow, "You mean we'd have _two_ types instead of _one?_"

"Yeah, disposable _and_ reusable.", _Dean_ clarified, "I mean we could save money…"

Stopping him, "You'd have to justify the cost for the change Kaminsky.", said someone well versed in the realm of Government and Military bureaucracy _and_ budgeting.

Shrugging a shoulder, "Yeah I know, but if I had someone pay for the reusable ones.", _Dean_ replied before pausing to think on this for as he worked through the idea in his head, "Maybe…maybe a private company _could_ be found that would have the funds for that, and it would be a tax write-off for them…"

Any further commentary was interrupted by the plane's sudden bucking in storm turbulence.

"_Shit!_ What was that?", Captain Evens exclaimed once the cargo plane settled to _less_ violent shuddering.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he rose from his seat and walked as best he could over to a window while the aircraft's buffeting made the term 'BB-in-a-boxcar' tame in comparison; grasping the handholds built into the airframe for this kind of situation. In the available light he could see smoke coming from the outer Rolls-Royce engine on his side of the plane, while the high tech Dowty composite scimitar propeller slowed to a stop when the engine had been shut off.

The Air Force officer made his way back to his station where he pressed the intercom button, "Sir, Meteorology…we have smoke coming from the outer port engine."

Crackling back, "I know Captain, I just shut off the Number One Engine.", the Colonel's voice sounding strained over the speakers. "Well, this is our last run…With three engines in this soup, we're officially RTB (Return To Base), and heading home. Support crew's been notified at Base, so they'll get an engine for us to get us back out here for the next cycle.", Colonel Warmarster broadcast to the crew.

"Nothing fazes the boss.", Rodney Evens said before he turned to the intern, "We still have three more engines…", he trailed off as he noted the blond was completely focused on his scope, and appeared to have completely missed the conversation regarding their 'ride' losing an engine. "Shit Kaminsky! Do you have ice water in your veins?"

Startled, "Huh? Wha?", _Dean_ looked up. "Oh, got focused on my scope…and this data makes my case.", he said to Evens' amazement. Then waving to the side, "Anyway, too bad about the engine. I'd hate to have to swim back to Japan.", he said offhandedly.

Grinning, "At least we'd get some fresh sushi.", _Dean_ said, before looking thoughtful, "Maybe even some shark…But ya gotta have good bait to get one of them.", he smirked.

Looking both worried and doubtful, "Sharks?", Evens replied, not sure how serious his Intern was about the subject.

Shrugging, "Yeah they live in salt water, too, so there's probably some of them down there right now. If we crashed we could end up swimming with some of them."

A crooked smirk, "You know I hate you right now just about like I hate sharks…"

Smirking back, "Have you ever tried any?"

Startled, "Uh no…", Evens paused at this change of pace.

"Then don't knock it.", _Dean_ replied. "Listen when we get back to the field I know this little place about five kilometers off base, they have great seafood…all _kinds_ of seafood.", he pointed out as he took his eyes off the screen for a moment…and they don't speak much English.

Considering his potential menu choices, "Well…I like tuna steak…"

"Then you'll love shark.", Dean shot back.

Fixing him with a stare, "Sharks have teeth."

"_So_ do tuna."

A resigned grin, "I'm not going to win this am I?"

A broad smirk, "No sir, not this one.", _Dean_ shook his head. "Especially when everything in the ocean, except for plankton, are predators.", he pointed out. "Even those _cute_ little penguins.", his voice going sugary and small.

"What do they eat?"

"Fish."

"OK smart guy, then what eats those _cute_ little penguins?", the Captain's voice just as sugary.

Snorting, "Bigger fish, seals and Orca."

"What's an…_orca_?"

"A killer whale."

"Shit I hate you."

XXX

_Norway:_

Standing back from the calendar, the mole rat marked off another date until his Master returned and sighed.

Sure he missed the red head, his Mistress. Sure the raven haired Asian girl was his 'Sister', but he longed for his Mistress _and_ his Master and knew deep down inside that they were meant to be together. Just like the usual, once or twice a week, familiar tickling sensation he felt in the back of his mind.

Rufus knew this feeling. He had felt Ron reach out for him just the other day to remind him that he would be back in Japan with Ron in less than two weeks, after the summer internship came to an end. As a way of apology for leaving the mole rat in Norway for the summer, Ron also promised to pick up some rare cheese for his only, as far as the blond lunkhead knew, remaining childhood friend.

Quietly, and naked mole rats have a knack for that, Rufus scanned through one of his favorite sites, where he had long-ago taken to the process of giving himself new avatars and player names each time he logged into a game site 'anew'. Mindful of certain 'parties' scanning the web for gamer tendencies associated with Rufus, or _Tunnel Lord_, he was smart about how he played online games. To throw off data miners like Wade Load, Rufus always included some _flaw_ in his character which would lead to his defeat, but not before _succumbing_ to 'superior forces'…after advancing four or five levels in the game.

Quietly chittering after being 'killed off' from a game in a very imaginative way, Rufus pondered the next name and avatar he would use upon his 'return' to this game, when he heard some scratching on the window beside the computer set aside by Ron's 'rents to entertain him while in Norway for the summer.

Turning to the glass, he spied one of the rat-denizens of the neighborhood he made friends with beckoning to the mole rat. Scampering over, he pried the window open and squeaked, "Neral? Where's the rest of the guys?"

The large black Norwegian Rat chittered back, "Playin' with the new cat…" And affecting a smirk, as best as a Norwegian Black Rat could, "And he's a mean one, too."

Somewhat pleased that the rats here gleefully played 'chase' with the local predators to stay sharp, Rufus was concerned that they could, and on occasion would, lose the game and end up lunch for some furry or feathery creature of the region.

Earlier this summer, a hawk had gotten a hold of Rufus and the bird quickly found he was no match for a Master of Mystical Monkey Power, the Mole Rat Package, and was more than a little worse off for wear after Ron's 'pet' had broken a stout limb from a tree and smacked the stuffing out of it.

The word had gotten around to the other birds in the area and for the most part they avoided the modest house with three humans and a naked mole rat living in it, or they would get the thumping of their feathered lives by a rat that seemed to know no fear, and had a very bad temper to go with its sharp teeth.

Cocking an eyebrow, "Hnk, you better be careful or you won't get more cheese.", Rufus chittered a warning to the larger mammal.

Snorting, "Cheese good, but cats are challenge.", Neral replied.

Fuming, "Neral you and the rest of friends not play with cats…too dangerous.", Rufus lectured to one of his friends, again.

"Yeah we know.", he casually replied. Then looking back where he came from, "Got to get back to messin' with that cat, see ya.", the black rat squeaked before he jumped down off the sill and scampered across the lawn towards the tree line.

Shaking his head, Rufus watched him go and then turned back to the monitor, _'No news of Mom. Miss Mom.'_, the highly intelligent mole rat mused before he shut down the computer. Never online as long as he used to be before leaving Middleton, Rufus paid heed to Ron's warnings to stay under the radar and thwart even inadvertent discovery by any of the prying eyes from their past.

Sighing as he watched the computer shut down, the mole rat headed for his nest in Hanna's room. Happily noting the door opened just enough for him to squeeze through, he darted into her room and took a nap.

XXX

_Back with Storm Chaser One:_

Jostling in his seat when the main gear hit the tarmac, _Dean_ sat in wait for the C-130J to slow down before the pilots applied the brakes. Being down to three engines called for such methods with the lumbering heavyweight of an aircraft.

Relaxing, he thought back to their mission, a long and successful one in which they had gathered a massive amount of data that still needed to be downloaded and studied.

Andy Reed made his way to Dean's station, "Well, we survived another one.", he made light of something that lived in the back the minds of all who flew in manmade aircraft.

Laughing, "Yup from what I've heard any landing you can walk away from is a success.", Captain Evens recited the long ago adage regarding such things.

_Dean_ chuckled at the familiar morbid humor, "I'm alive…meh, no wonder I feel so shitty.", he grinned. After checking his pockets, "And I have enough on me to buy the first round…"

XX

_In the cockpit:_

Colonel Warmarster chuckled as the C-130's engines spooled down to a halt, "She brought us home again Captain. To celebrate I'm buying at the 'O' Club, we deserve this one."

The co-pilot laughed, "I was worried when we realized we were on _three_ engines.", he shook his head. Looking to his Superior Officer, "I mean we've done it before but as I always say…'The more engines, the better'."

Half-smirking, "Sometimes I feel the same way Captain,", the Colonel replied. Then patting the wheel, "but we can only have so many on this bird.", he agreed before he pushed the switch for the intercom. "One hour after debriefing the crew is to meet in the 'O' Club for refreshments. Attendance is mandatory."

Wryly, "You can't make them drink sir.", he replied.

"You're right about that, but they _can_ have iced tea or a soda or something else if they don't want to partake in the adult beverages and light up a cigar or something."

XXXX

Well there ya go. Hope the confrontation between Kim and Felix didn't disappoint. He's still ticked off, but until Ron ever comes back, the pieces of this puzzle will remain out in the wild blue. Shego and Betty are bonding over Samantha, and though neither could inflict physical retaliation upon Drew, they got their shots in that were probably even more painful to the former villain. And they all got to learn the source of such great grub at GJ, too.

Ron's bouncing along with his crew and for once, he got a glimpse of something else that can happen in his chosen field, when he's focusing on 3-engines, over a big body of water…


End file.
